Amor entre vampiros y un humano?
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia es hija d una familia milenaria d vampiros la cual es casi destruida:Rukia renasera d las cenizas para vengar a su familia pero su vengaza sera puesta a prueba x un humano q salida escogera? dejara su odio y sed d sangre x un humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampiros EL INICIO DE MI HISTORIA**

Hoy sábado primer día de enero he decidido comenzar con mi diario.

Soy un vampiro y me llamo kuchiki rukia y comenzare a contar mi historia en este diario de hojas finas y de un blanco inmaculado el cual me parece un delito aráñalas con mi letra contando como una asociación a la cual me han prohibido a mí a los que pertenecemos a ella llamar secta ya que mi superiores han decidido que no lo somos ya una asociación a la cual le han dado como nombre la sociedad de almas. Bueno es mejor que me centre en mi historia a partir de mi niñez.

Nací en Inglaterra en el siglo XVII a si es he vivido quinientos años. Mis padres vampiros de sangre noble y inigualable belleza tuvieron dos hijas hisama mi hermana mayor nació tres siglos antes de que yo naciera y yo kuchiki rukia.

Mis padres eran los sucesores para tomar el control de nuestro reino de las tinieblas en donde la oscuridad siempre reinaba a pesar de que el sol deslumbraba el día y la luna la noche.

Como era previsto mi abuelo rey y soberano de todo nuestro reinado por tradición le cedió a mis padres el trono para que reinaran con sabiduría sobre los hijos de la oscuridad y protegieran la paz que tanto a nuestros ancestros le avia costado obtener pagando altos sacrificios con la sangre redamada por sus esposas hijos amigos y soldados y con todas esas desventajas ellos salieron victoriosos, construyeron el imperio mas grande que ningún humano se podría imaginar y cual perduro atreves de los milenios y sigue perdurando. Mi abuelo es el actual rey y líder de todas esas especies de criaturas a las que los humanos se resisten a creer que existen pero se equivocan y yo soy la prueba de ella.

Como decía mis padres asumieron el trono y a los tres años mi hermana se caso con un hombre de sangre pura el cual pertenecía a la nobleza a igual que nosotros el nombre de su esposo es kuchiki byakuga un hombre respetado por nuestra especia cual apellido es igual de temible que mi verdadero apellido.

Ellos vivieron juntos un siglo en el cual su amor perduraba sin dificultades mis padres estaban felices por mi hermana y su felicidad ya que pronto daría a luz un bebe el cual seguiría nuestro legado y nuestra pureza en sangre un perfecto heredero al trono como mi padre decía ya que se tenía previsto que heredaría los dones de mi hermana y de su esposo kuchiki byakuga.

El don de mi hermana a parte de su belleza era el poder para proteger a todos sus seres queridos ella podía hacer grandes escudos con los cuales protegía a toda nuestra especie y aquel que merecía ser protegido el amor y bondad que la envolvía la asía parecer un ángel y su esposo tan apuesto e inteligente de asombrosas habilidades el cual lo hacía merecedor de todos los elogios y respetos de muchas especies.

Mi padre siempre me susurraba al oído como si nadie pudiera oírnos cosa que era imposible debido a nuestras habilidades y sentidos e cual era mil veces mejores que un ser humano.

_rukia tú no eres la primogénita y por eso no heredaras el trono para proteger la paz y a nuestra especie, el hijo que traerá tu hermana al mundo se convertirá en el nuevo sucesor del trono al cual tu tendrás que servir y proteger con tu propia viva.

_lo sé padre fue mi única respuesta mientras tomaba mi desayuno junto a el y mi madre.

_muy pronto princesa mía cumplirás tus 105 años una edad maravillosa eres tan joven y hermosa rebosante de energía y vitavilidad, tu belleza sobrepasa a la de tu hermana y tu madre se parecen tanto las tres y a la vez son tan distintas me pregunto porque tus dones están superando a los de tu hermana si ella es nuestra primogénita.

_perdóname padre nunca pensé que mi desarrollo te afectara tanto le dije con un tono de tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

_no querida perdóname a mi si te hice sentir mal, yo pretendía reprenderte por tus habilidades solo que me sorprende y sabes porque lo digo si te has preocupado por aprender nuestra historia.

_si lo se una familia de la realeza como nosotros no puede tener dos hijos ya que esta gestación se presenta una vez en cada familia real y cualquiera que pertenezca a la nobleza con el fin de no sobre poblar a mundo humano y para que no allá divisiones de poder y familias.

_así es hija mía me alegra mucho que estudies.

_padre eso quiere decir que yo nunca debí nacer ya que no pertenezco ha esta mundo ya que se han roto las reglas de reproducirnos. Yo no encuentro un lugar dentro de esta familia.

_rukia. Me llamo mi madre con aquella voz tan aterciopelada el cual parecía el cantar de un ruiseñor y la elegancia de una reina.

_tu eres especiar no en todas las generaciones se ve este tipo de casos tu perteneces a esta familia tu tienes un lugar en esta familia y estoy orgullosa de tenerte como hija, ninguna regla se rompió con tu nacimiento ya que cada mujer perteneciente a la realeza y a la nobleza solo pueden tener un parto en toda su vida ya que hijo antes de nacer devoran los órganos fértiles de la madre, hisama al parecer no lo izo por completo y mis tejidos se regeneraron y fue en ese momento en que te concebí y fue uno de mis días mas felices ya que fue la primera vez que vi tus hermosas y chiporriantes ojos de ese color azul violeta que no logro descifrar eres mas hermosas que todas las mujeres que han nacido dentro de familia y has sido dotadas por tantos dones que a veces has llegado asústame con ellos ya que no podemos poseer mas de 5 y si los miembros de nobleza pueden llegar adquirir estos cinco debido a la potencia de nuestra sangre por eso tu padre y yo hemos decidido que serás entrenada para que protejas al futuro rey es un honor que se ha concedido y esperamos que lo hagas con honor.

_eso es lo que ven en mi. Dije con voz apagada mientras mi padre y madre me miraban con indiferencia.

_ ustedes solo ven en mi un escudo para proteger al heredero del trono solo ven en que les puedo ser útil no me miran a mi ni siquiera me conocen no me comprender dicen conocer mucho del amor de la solidaridad de la amista y todos esos valores los cuales nunca han puesto en prueba con migo. Se que no quería que yo naciera se que me desprecian por mis talentos y me envidian por mi belleza lo cual no entiendo ya que son mejores que yo en muchos aspectos ustedes lo único que quieren es utilizarme nunca me han amado. Al terminar de decirles todo esto me levante de la mesa y me dispuse a salir del gran comedor sin pedirle permiso a mi padre.

_rukia regresa. Me dijo con voz silbante que resonó por todo el comedor deteniéndome en el acto.

_ha dónde vas toda vía no te he dicho que te puedes levantar de la mesa.

_lo siente pero ya termine.

_te dije que regresaras.

_como me lo pides como rey como padre. Pregunte con frialdad emanando de mis ojos. Mientras me resistía a llorar.

_te lo pido como padre. Dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

_lo siento padre pero no regresare y no pienso volver a comer en tu mesa. Dije mientras me disponía a salir del comedor cuando sentí una gran fuerza que lanzaba contra la pared.

_la ira de mi padre avia parecido era la primera vez que usaba su don en mi contra para herirme.

_yukito que haces escuche mi madre mientras se levantaba de la mesa mirando a mi padre con reproche.

_no opines en este asunto minato respondió mi padre mientras yo me levantaba con destellando ira alrededor mi cuerpo.

_mi padre me miro directo a los ojos con frialdad.

_rukia soy tu padre y no te permito que me desautorices.

_le regrese la mirada fría y me levante irguiendo mi cuerpo arregle mi vestido azul con grades y hermosos encajes blancos y exquisito decorado con piedras preciosas y me dispuse a salir del recinto nuevamente dándole la espalda a mi padre nuevamente.

_ha donde crees que vas rukia regresa a la mesa me ordeno de nuevo.

Yo seguí mi camino lo cual lleno de furia a mi padre lo cual izo que volviera a lánzame contra pare con mas fuerza lo cual hiso un oyó cuando mi culpo fue lanzado asta allá, con dificulta me levente de nuevo y me erguí esta vez no me arregle el vestido mi cabello lucia desordenado y lleno de trozos del duro concreto el cual pertenecía segundos antes a las finas y perfectas paredes. Me dirigí nuevamente a la salida ya me encontraba mas que dispuesta a salir ese lugar volviendo a darle la espalda.

_rukia a dónde vas volvió a preguntar mientras elevaba la voz airado.

No le conteste y nuevamente fui lanzada a la pare llevándome con sigo unos jarrones finos de la más hermosa cerámicas la cual destruí cuando caí sobre ellas rasgando mis vestido parte de mi espalda. Mi madre solo veía como mi padre me así añicos y no dijo nada ni intervino por mi o cual me dio a entender que no sentían nada por mi lo cual me hizo sentir peor me levante nuevamente y volví a tratar de salir de la estancia lo cual no volvió a resultar ya que fue lanzada a uno de los grandes ventanales saliendo del comer encontrándome en el jadiar cuando pude abrir mis ojos y herida por todo el cuerpo debido a los vidrios de la majestuosas ventanales saque todos los cristales que se encontraban en mi cuerpo dejando que la sangre corriera desenfrenada por mis heridas manchando my cuerpo con mi propia sangre pera las heridas de exterior no eran importantes ya que mis órganos ya no resistían aquellas golpes que no solo mi cuerpo sino en mis órganos vitales lo cual me llevo a pensar que el realmente me quería matar. En eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi hermana que le gritaba a mi padre que me dejara pero sus gritos no le importaban a él solo quería que lo respetara como padre. El esposo de mi hermana la tomo entre sus brazos para que no se metiera en el castigo de mi padre por desobedecerle. Solo podía oír los lloros de mi hermana y el silencio de mi madre. Me levante nuevamente y vi como se acercaba mi abuelo sin paso lento y firme con su rostro lleno de cicatrices debido a sus grandes luchas por conservar la paz de nuestro mundo de las sombras.

Le volví a dar la espalda a mi padre el cual no pudo soportar mas su cólera y me arrojo con todas sus fuerzas contra un árbol de cerezo el cual derive con la potencia del impulso provocado por mi padre me golpe con mas fuerza de la que pensaba trate de enderezarme en lo cual comencé ha vomitar la sangre mi sangre y la que avia tomado en el desayuno.

Me volví a levantar sin grandes temblores en mi cuerpo los cuales no dejaban que mi cuerpo obtuviera su total equilibrio mis costillas estaban desechas atravesaban la mayoría de mis órganos lo cual era un dolor insoportable pero me obligue a no gritar yo tenía que ser mas fuerte que el cuando trate de dar un paso volví a caer al entre las perfectas gramas verdes que cubrían el jardín el cual estaba siendo cubiertas con el rojo brillante de mi sangre.

Mi padre trato nuevamente de atacarme pero mi abuelo intervino lo cual me dejo en impactada ya que el nunca se metía en esa clase se asuntos.

_detente yukito, recuerda que ella lleva tu misma sangre y la estas matando.

_no creo que muera asi de fácil. Fue su única respuesta

_de que hablas si las atacado varias veces la has destrozado por dentro y impresionante que siga con vida si fuera sido un vampiro corriente ya estaría muerta. No deberías castigarla de esa forma.

Mi padre me quedo mirando al parecer no se avia dado de cuenta de mi estado hasta que mi abuelo hablo. Mi hermana se aparto de los brazos de su esposo y corrió ayudarme mientras yo caía de nuevo la hermosa grama destroza y sin mostrar ningún tipo de dolores físico aunque mi herma gritaba del dolor.

_hernama te encuentras bien preguntaba entre sollozos mi hermana era la primera vez que la veía llorar por mi,

_todo estará bien yo te cuidare lo único que me decía mientras me sostenía en sus brazos mi padre llamo a uno de los sirvientes para que me llevara a mi habitación hasta que unahana me fuera haber para ayudarme con la regeneración de mis órganos y huesos fue lo último que ancase a oír luego vi madre arrodillada al lado di me hermana la cual me seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos.

_rukia resiste me dijo mi madre mientras trataba de poner su mano en rostro la cual golpeé para que no me tocara, solo quería estar con mi hermana la cual fue la única que trataba de ayudarme era ella la que ahora se parecía a una madre.

_No me toques dije en un susurro mientras serraba los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.

Durante cinco meses estuve inconsciente durante ese tiempo tuve muchos sueños extraños, soñaba con mi madre llorando a mi lado, con mi padre pidiendo me perdón por lo que me avia hecho y con mi hermana cuidando de mi cada momento hasta con byakuga soñé varias veces mi abuelo alagándome por mi gran potenciar. Luego tuve un sueño más estaño en el cual me sumergía en mundo lleno de neblina sumida en la oscuridad en donde no se sentía absolutamente nada lo cual me aterrorizó y busque desesperadamente la salida de ese lugar a las horas mi ojos se fueren abriéndose poco a poco adaptándose a la luz del día me senté con cuidado en mi cama y revise mi cuerpo para ver si mis cicatrices se avían sanado del todo no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de heridas en mi cuerpo solo una sed insaciable me levante como una pluma que es levantada por el viento llevaba un vestido blanco y puro que arrastraba con cada paso que daba con el cual me parecía flotar me acerque a las grandes ventanas de mi habitación y vi como la nieve caía suave y deliciosamente era hermosa la vista mi piel asía contraste con ella de una forma celestial salí al barcón y sentí la deliciosa nieve en mi cuerpo lo cual me izo pensar cuanto tiempo avia dormido me pare arriba de los muros del barcón y mire hacia abajo me encontraba en el octavo piso del castillo en mi torre al lado sur de este di un paso al vacio y caí suave y delicada mente sobre las plantas de mi pies mi vestido se movía con el viento al igual que mi cabello y solo me perdí en mis pensamientos me estremecí al oír una risa atrás de mi y un olor el cual reconocí al momento.

_vaya pareces un ángel dijo el hombre mientras yo volteaba con cautela.

_ si que eres hermosa la nieve hace juego con tu piel me dijo nuevamente el hombre. Si no fuera sido por tu cabello y tu presencia no te fuera podido ver.

_dime tu nombre lobo fue lo único que pude decir ante la presencia de aquel extraño.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 VERDADES Y DESGRACIA**

_si que eres irrespetuosa como te atreves hablarme de esa forma acaso no sabes quién soy?… pregunto el lobo ofendido…

_solo se que eres un apestoso lobo…. le dije mientras me encaminaba al castillo.

_oye mocosa no te atrevas a darme la espalda… me grito el chico…

Gire mi cuerpo y lo mire a la cara enojada quien se creía él para llamarme mocosa a mi una yamamoto.

_Yo le doy la espalda a quien yo quiera…. dije mientras use mi shumpo para entran en la casa desapareciendo en los ojos de aquel extraño peli rojo, me hiso hacerme otra pregunta que hacia un hombre lobo en el castillo... Camine con pasos sigilosos hasta entran al comedor y sonar la campañilla que avía allí para que me trajeran el desayuno... Una mujer apareció rápidamente con una copa de sangre y más atrás venia otra con una jarra… mi garganta se seco me ardía por la sed que me daba ver aquel liquido delicioso, en aquella fina jarra de cristal el cual dejaba ver el jugoso y vital liquido rojo…

Lo bebí de una forma tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de saborear, diez jarras bebí hasta saciar mi sed cuando me dispuse a abandonar comedor apareció nuevamente aquel hombre...

_Que haces aquí? pregunto con autoridad.

_esa no es de tu incumbencia…. Respondí mientras le enviaba las mas gélidas de mis miradas.

_es mejor que sargas de aquí antes que el rey yukito-sama entre en unos segundos. Dijo rápidamente el lobo lo cual me confundió…

Eso hiso que recordara él porque me encontraba dormida que me izo tomar el asiento que le correspondía a mi padre en la mesa.

_que haces acaso quieres que te maten? Pregunto el lobo con mirada incredula.

No le respondí me quede escuchando los pasos de varias personas que se acercaban poco a poco al comedor junto con varios olores que conocía a la perfección.

_¿cómo te llamas? le pregunte al hombre que me miraba con reproche por sentarme en esa silla.

_abaray renyi heredero del clan abaray por derecho de sangre…respondió con superioridad eso ya me comenzaba a molestar

_Abaray renyi un hombre lobo que curioso, que te encuentres en este lugar. Analice rápidamente mientras que varias ideas se me venían a la mente.

_ahora levántate si quieres pasar de este día es imperdonable que un súbdito se siente en el mismo lugar que su rey. Hablo de nuevo el lobo a caso no percibía el olor de mi sangre…

_tienes razón… pero el no es mi rey le dije con voz fría y rostro inexpresable.

_Pero qué demonios dices…- tú eres un vampiro y yukito sama es tu rey y de muchas otras formas de vida, respondió con voz incrédula por lo que avía dicho.

Yo serré mis ojos al momento que la puerta se abrió enfrente de mi. Ellos ya avían llegado

Cuando entraron los hombres y mujeres que acompañaban a mi padres se quedaron callados… unos pensaban que moriría en ese momento por el simple hecho de estar sentada en el lugar de mi padre.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y los vi a todos rápidamente con mi vista de arcón… y vi… frente a mi estaban mis padres seguidos de mi hermana embarazada y su esposo que se encontraba al lado de mi abuelo, seguidos de varias personas para no llamarlos fenómenos con olores diferentes.

Mi hermana como era de esperarse iva adelantarse al grupo para recibirme pero fue detenida por su esposo ya que ella no podía pasar frente a mi padre para ir a mi encuentro cosa que le agradecí a su esposo… no quería que se viera expuesta a mi padre.

_¿Rukia que haces sentada en ese sitio? pregunto mi padre mirándome directamente a los ojos…

_estaba tomando mi desayuno como vez… respondí mientras le mostraba la copa vacía.

Todos se quedaron callados por la forma en que le hable al soberano emperador… y comenzaron a darme por muerta…

Me levante de la mesa manteniendo la mirada retadora en mis ojos, esta vez si me atacaba me defendería no importaba si él era el rey o mi padre...

_¿No se alegran de verme? les pregunte con voz irónica para que fuera notada por todos los presentes.

Me moví con rapidez hasta quedar frente mi padre con mira fría y distante manteniendo mi posición alerta por si alguien asía algún movimiento en mi contra.

Todos los acompañantes no tardaron en ponerse en posición de ataque esperando la orden de mi padre.

Me reí por la actitud de todos ellos. Mi risa resonó por todo el lugar sonó el cantar de las aves… pero eso a mi no me importaba solo quería ver si me atacaba de nuevo mi padre…

_¿Cuando despertaste? me pregunto mi abuelo yamamoto tomando la palabra ya que nadie se atrevía hablar para robarse mi atencion.

_hace poco abuelo… dije mientras lo miraba con cariño el era el único aparte de mi hermana que siempre notaba mi presencia.

Al oír que le llame abuelo al antiguo rey todos me quedaron mirando estupefactos por lo revelado, sus morada pasaban a toda mi familia y terminaban en mi.

_¿ya te sientes mejor? me pregunto mi hermana aun siendo sostenida por su esposo.

_si… le dije con una tierna sonrisa que nunca le avía dirigido a nadie…ella me devolvió y lo agradecí internamente.

_padre al parecer estas decepcionado de que todavía este viva. Le dije centrando de nuevo mi atención en el.

_no tientes tu suerte ahora sal de aquí… Me respondió con voz fría…

_Si lo haré no solo de este comedor sino también de este castillo... Mírame bien padre por que esta vez será la última vez que me mires y te llame padre. Lo misma va para ti madre… dirigiendo la mirada asía ella.

_hermana te esperare afuera para despedirme de ti ya que yo nunca renunciaría a ti eres la única familia que tengo, ya que dudo que mi abuelo este de acuerdo con mi actitud… el va renegar de mi en el momento que salga de esta casa. Afirme mientras miraba al anciano que se mantenía serio y asombrado con mi nueva actitud.

Salí sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes que se encontraban estupefactos todavía quería ser libre y las puertas se estaban abriendo antes mis ojos...

Al cavo de unos minutos termine con mi maleta… y recoji un cofre de monedas de oro y todas mis joyas, no me gustaban pero tenía que pensar en mi vida la cual no iba a hacer nada corta… y para aparentar ser una humana necesitaba de mis riquezas.

Al cabo de media hora, ya estaba lista solo esperaba a mi hermana afuera del imponente castillo lo miraba bien… la verdad nunca avía salido de los muros del castillo y no conocía a ningún humano mis padres me avían mantenido oculta de todos incluso a la nobleza.

Con un poco de nervio me senté en las escaleras de la entrada esperando a que saliera mi hermana todavía sentía la presencia de aquellas extrañas personas dentro del comedor hablando en susurros.

Al cabo de un minuto todos se levantaron y tomaron direcciones opuestas escuche los pasos de mi hermana que se dirigían de prisa para encontrarse con migo. Eso me emociono mucho…

La majestuosa puerta se abrió dejando ver aquella hermosa mujer.., era real mente parecida a mi lo único que nos diferenciaba eran nuestros ojos y por supuesto nuestro carácter era ella pacifica mientras que yo todo lo contrario...

Ella salió y corrió asía a mí,,, me atrapo entre sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos. Eso me izo pensar que he ella le gustaba llorar…

_no nos abandones por favor rukia… no me dejes yo no podría vivir tanto tiempo separada de ti. Dijo con voz entre cortada esas palabras inundaron todo mi ser…me sentí aceptada por primera vez en mi larga vida.

_No exageres hermana. Respondí con una sonrisa en los labios

_no exagero quiero que estés a mi lado hasta que mi hijo nazca… después puedes ir a donde desees… por favor quiero que cuides de mi hasta entonces, quiero compartir contigo mi felicidad, quiero que te quedes por favor rukia. Dijo con voz cálida y llenas de cariño que tuve que desviar la mirada…

No podía mirar a mi hermana en ese estado suplicando nunca avía visto a un yamamoto suplicando… ya que eso traía deshonor a la familia, pero allí estaba mi hermana suplicando que me quedara a su lado. Sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin parar.

La abrase con cariño era la primera vez que mostraba afecto por alguien la abrase con ternura y escondí mi rostro entre sus pechos al tiempo que dije algo que nunca pensaba decir en toda mi vida _"**te quiero hisana como desearía que fueras mi madre, me quedare a tu lado hasta que tu me apartes de ti".** Le respondi sin dudarlo por un monto

Hisana me mostro una de sus grandes sonrisa y me abrasó con tarta ternura que me hiso estremecer y lagrimas abordaron mis ojos pero no les permitir abandonar mi cuerpo no me permitiría esa devilidad.

Ella tomo una de mis maletas y con la otra mano sostuvo la mía mientras yo llevaba la otra maleta al entrar de nuevo en aquella desolada cárcel que era ese castillo… vi a mí madre al pie de la escalera me miraba fijamente pero en ella avía algo extraño al pasarle por un lado le dije:

_solo me quedare hasta que mi hermana dé a luz a mi sobrino luego de eso me iré y no me volverán a ver la cara nunca mas minato-sama… dije mientras subía los escalones seguida de mi hermana que puso la cara triste al ver cómo le hablaba a mi madre.

Entre nuevamente a mi habitación y pase todo el día hablando con mi hermana cerca del nacimiento de su bebe que sería entre un año y cuatro meses ya que los hijos de los vampiros tardaban dos años en nacer debido a su cuerpo siempre era más fuerte que el de un bebe humano.

El dia siguiente fui despertada como de costumbre por un miembro de la servidumbre me informo que mi entrenamiento para mejorar mis habilidades comenzaría ese día.

Durante un año fui entrenada todos los días hasta desfallecer del cansancio, pero no me rendía tuve múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo mi hermana se encargaba de cuidar de mi hasta que me recuperaba… todo ese tiempo estaba al pendiente de mi como si ella fuera mi madre… también avía comenzado a llevarme bien con byakuga aunque este no hablaba mucho con migo pero aun asi también se preocupaba por mí… también me hice amiga de renji el me ayudaba con mi entrenamiento en algunas ocasiones en cuento a mi madre y madre no les hablaba ni los miraba. mi tiempo en aquel lugar se agotaba ya que faltaban cuatro meses para el nacimiento de mi sobrino él se hacía cada día mas fuerte aprendí muchas cosas sobre bebes gracias a mi hermana… aunque yo estaba siendo entrenada para ser una guerrera no una madre me emocionaba mucho que mi hermana se molestara en enseñarme todas esas cosas era realmente feliz.

Hasta que una noche fui llamada por mi padre, al principio no quise ir pero mi hermana me lo pidió ya llevaba tres meses sin verle aunque me asía falta ver sus ojos que siempre trataban de decirme algo que yo no lograba descifrar, al cabo de unos minutos me encontraba afuera de su gran despacho a punto de tocar la imponente puerta cuanto esta se abrió ante mi dejando ver a mi padre, mi abuelo y mi cuñado sentados en el enorme escritorio.

_pasa rukia… me dijo mi padre al tiempo que yo pasa dando a conocer mi frialdad asía él, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo… ya el se avía acostumbrado a mi indiferencia.

_toma asiento… me hablo nuevamente mostrando su seriedad...

_no gracias esto bien de pie…respondi. Esa era primera vez que le hablaba desde la discusión que hacía ya un año avíanos tenido.

_Te he llamado ya que quiero que hagas una misión de reconocimiento junto con byakuga en las fronteras de nuestro reino del lado norte. Hablo atrayendo mi atención dejándome sorprendida por sus palabras…

_¿cuando partimos? pregunte con un poco d sorpresa ya que nunca me avia mandado a una misión y menos permitía que yo saliera del castillo. Ni si quiera conocía el mundo más allá de los muros de esa prisión a que debía llamar hogar.

_mañana mismo solo es una misión de reconocimiento a sí que lleva lo necesario… hablo de nuevo mirandandome directamente a los ojos.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirija a la puerta sin despedirme de ninguno de los presentes subí a mi habitación en donde aun me esperaba mi hermana.

_¿Rukia para que te solicitaba nuestro padre?. Pregunto al verme entrar en la habitación mientras que ella tejía una prenda para su bebe…

_no es mi padre… respondí rápidamente…- solo quería decirme que mañana partiré a una misión de reconocimiento con byakuga_sama y que tenía que preparar las cosas necesarias para este viaje. Dije mientras me sentaba al lado de ella.

_ok yo te ayudare con tus cosas y luego ayudare a byakuga con las de el. Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

_si hermana… le conteste con una sonrisa algo que ya se avía vuelto normar para mi.

Al dia siguiente mi hermana nos despidió en la puerta principal del castillo mientras un carruaje tirados de seis hermosos caballos tiraban de él,.. era en realidad hermoso era la primera vez que me subía… ya que nunca salía del castillo no avía tenido la oportunidad de viajan en unos de esos fabuloso y lujosos carruajes… era de un negro con franjas blancas muy elegante.

Nuestro viaje duro solo tres días en los cuales los caballos de batallas no descansaron yo no veía la hora de llegar me deleitaba con cada valle, montaña, lago y rio que miraba era como una niña pequeña que iba de excursión por primera vez, era maravilloso ver tantas cosas nuevas byakuga-sama se me explicaba todo lo que veía y me maravillaba… era real mente fascinante como la cosa más simple antes mi ojos eran maravillas.

Durante esos días hable de muchas cosas con byakuga era real mente diferente a como me lo avia imaginado su carácter conmigo se suavizo. Al finar llegamos a nuestro destino un pequeño pueblo con una población de más o menos 100 personas fuera de los otros campesinos que vivían en el campo con sus rebaños y cultivos… cuando llegamos a ese pueblo nos dirigimos a un pequeño castillo a las afueras del pueblo para nuestro alojamiento. Fuimos recibidos como reyes pero estas personas eran vampiros de bajo nivel ya que su sangre no era igual de poderosa que la de un noble. Nos dedicamos ese dia a descansar y alimentarnos con la jugosa y espesa sangre de un rojo brillante y tentador.

Al dia siguiente salimos a caballo para atender los asuntos que en realidad nos importaban la gente del pueblo no nos miraban a la cara, sentía su temor y como el flujo de su sangre se aceleraba y los animales se espantaban.

_¿Byakuga-sama porque la gente no nos mira a la cara? pregunte un poco desconcertada por la actitud de las personas.

_rukia ellos saben que somos vampiro… y por eso nos temen y nos respetan ya que nosotros le brindamos la seguridad que ellos necesitan. Por eso es que estamos aquí para atender las necesidades de este pueblo. Respondió el noble con semblante frio.

_¿pero yo pensaba que usted no se encargaba de esta clase de asunto?. Volví a preguntar ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en mi preguntarle tanto.

_de echo tienes razón no soy bueno mezclándome con los humanos inferiores, pero es una petición de tu padre y no me pude negar a la petición del rey. Respondió de nuevo secamente…

_¿comprendo y porque me enviaron a mi?. Ya estaba preguntado demasiado para el gusto de byakuga y lo sabía con tan solo mirar su expresión del rostro.

_rukia tu eres una princesa a la cual nadie conoce ni sabe de tu existencia, tu eres un secreto para nuestro mundo te han enseñado como ocultar tu presencia incluso estando a mi lado no la noto, si no fuera porque te estoy viendo no creería que estuvieras a mi lado además debes conocer las necesidades de tu pueblo.

_no es mi pueblo es el pueblo de yukito el es el rey no yo. Respondí secamente.

_¿todavía sientes rencor asía el verdad?. Ahora me llegaba el turno de contestar sus preguntas

_no se que sentimiento siento por ellos… los que se hacen llamar mi padres, pero no los odio a pesar de su indiferencia. Respondi mientras miraba las nubes pasar…

_rukia quieres que te diga una cosa!.

_claro siempre me gusta hablar un poco contigo, porque contigo puedo ser yo misma a igual que con mi hermana… he deseado que ustedes fueran mis padres. Respondí un poco sonrojada ante la mirada sorprendida del noble.

_tus padres te adoran más de lo que tú piensas. Dijo tomando su seriedad ante la mi mirada incrédula

"Esas palabras me asombraron".

_por favor ya estoy grande para que me mientas de esa forma se que quieres que me sienta bien pero no tienes que llegar a esos límites. Le dije mientras le sonreirá amablemente.

_no te miento ellos siempre que están a sola con tu hermana y con migo no dejan de preguntar por ti que has hecho en el dia que has aprendido… y cada vez que lastimas son los primeros que se preocupan por ti… lo más importante para ellos eres tu y su orgullo eres tú. Dijo el noble muy seguro de sus palabras.

_pues yo nunca he visto nada de lo que tú me dices… Baje la cabeza pensando en un momento en que ello haiga disimulado que me querían pero no encontré ninguno en mis recuerdos y me frustro aun mas.

_rukia no te pido que me creas pero te estoy diciendo nada más que la verdad, aquella a la que tu niegas a ver… no sabes lo desbastados que están con tu actitud tu padre nos han dicho que se lo merecen por haberte lastimado de esa forma… mientras te sanabas de heridas que te avía hecho no salía de tu habitación velando tu sueño y cada vez que amenazabas con desaparecer te daba de su sangre para que `pudieras regenerarte más rápido… tu madre no te dejo sola hasta que el día que despertaste, ya que tenían esa visitas importantes y cundo te vieron sentada en el comedor por un momento mostraron brillo en sus ojos… pero no se esperaban tu reacción para ellos fue un golpe bajo de tu parte a repudiarlos, tu madre no dejo de llorar por varias noches culpándose por lo sucedido se echaba la culpa de que tú la odiaras por otra parte tu padre planeaba como mantenerte dentro del castillo y cuando te vio entran con hisama el quería correr abrazarte pero su orgullo pudo más que el, haciendo que te alejaras... Cada vez que eres lastimada la sangre que bebes es la de tus padres tu nunca has bebido otra sangre que no sea la de ellos a la de tu abuelo por eso te estás haciendo sumamente poderosa.

_eso no puede ser posible ellos me odian! Dije aun sorprendida por las palabras de byakuga

_no te odian ellos te aman más que a su propia vida ¿porque crees que has vivido toda tu vida alejada del resto del mundo?.

_no lo sé. Respondí bajando la mirada ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca.

_porque ellos te quieren proteger de un enemigo que no se ha querido mostrar, un enemigo que ataca desde la sombras. Por eso te han entrenado en diversas artes de defensa y magia tu has nacido para ser una guerrera de sangre pura al igual que todos tus antepasados tu deber es proteger a todos lo que han puesto sus esperanza en nosotros.

Dijo mientras me sonrreia

_pero yo aun no comprendo cual es mi lugar entre todos ustedes… yo no me siento parte de esta familia, no se que hacer. Mi frustración se hacía cada vez más visible

_busca dentro de tu corazón tu eres una personas tenas, atrevida, orgullosa y con un carácter digno de un líder de nuestra familia por eso es que te sientes desplazada pero la verdad es que tu eres la que nos alejas ya que tu superioridad de hacerte notar cada vez mas, nunca te inclinas ante nadie ni si quieras te has humillado delante de tu padre… eres una digna yamamoto tu estirpe no tiene comparación solo mi hijo te superara y tu hijo superara al mío así es nuestra descendencia siempre una generación es mas fuete que la otra por eso tu serás la mas fuerte de tu clan así como yo lo soy del mio es la cadena que nunca podremos romper ya que nos ata a un destino sin fin. Concluyo el noble…

_byakuga-sama gracias por tus palabras pero aun asi nunca me he sentido amada por mis padres. Respondí dejando ver la tristeza en mis ojos.

_darles una oportunidad de que se acerquen a ti… y tu has lo misma acércate a ellos y veras lo mucho que te aman, sabes algo cuando eras pequeña tu hermana se sentía desplazada por ti ella siempre me decía que tu le avías robado el amor de sus padres. Recoldo el moreno mientras miraba fijamente a rukia…

_mi hermana ha dicho eso. Pregunte aun incrédula por lo que oía.

_si pero luego se dio cuenta que se engañaba a sí misma y decidió darte una oportunidad para que entraras a su corazón y vez el resultado… a veces pienso que te quiere a ti mas que a mi ya que pasa la mayoría del tiempo contigo… por ese motivo yo también decidí darte una oportunidad y brindarte la ayuda que necesitas para que tu le des la oportunidad a tus padres. Suspiro el noble al notar que le estaba dando resultado en los ojos de la morena se podía ver un nuevo brillo

Me quede maravillada con cada palabra suya sus jetos me hacían admirarle quería llorar… por primera vez en mi vida necesitaba llorar, gritar, reír me sentía viva mis padres no me odiaban ellos me amaban cuando regresara me daría la oportunidad de conocerlos a cada uno de ellos… pero en ese momento quería abrazar a byakuga por abrir mis ojos,.. pero sentía miedo de su reacción, así que decidí mandar todo al diablo cuando nos bajamos de los caballos lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo y darle las gracias el cual correspondió poniéndome una de sus manos en la cabeza y la otra en el hombro… y fue hay que lo vi reír por primera vez su sonrisa era inimaginable sus dientes y colmillos deslumbraban su cabello y blanca piel lo asían ver real mete hermoso a hora comprendía porque su hermana lo amaba tanto.

El trabajo duro el tiempo que se tenía planeado tuvimos unas peleas con los rebeldes que mataban a los humanos para extraer ese liquido vitar para ellos… al cabo de un mes nos pusimos en marcha hacia el castillo… yo iba con asías quería ver a mis padres y ver cuantos centímetros avía crecido la barriga de mi hermana, el viaje se me hacia eterno me provocaba bajar del la carreta y correr hasta llegar al castillo no me llevaría mucho tiempo pero byakuga insistía que no era prudente ya que no debería de andar desfilando por esos terrenos tan peligroso y que además yo no debería viajar de esa forma tan impropia de un noble… lo que me hacía pensar "si teníamos la capacidad de viajar mas rápido porque teníamos que torturarnos nuestros traseros con cada brinco que daba la carreta"… aunque esta estaba dotada de numerosos cojines para nuestra comodidad al acabo de unas horas llegamos al castillo olía a sangre, sangre que nosotros conocíamos bien.

Era la sangre de ellos?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios de verdad me hacen feliz cada vez que leo uno. Lamento mucho no ser muy buena redactando y casi nunca utilizo los signos de puntuación prometo mejorar en ello…**

**Capitulo "3" DESPEDIDAS DOLOROSAS**

El olor de la sangre de ellos estaba esparcida por el aire… me quede pasmada eso no podía estar pasando! Me baje del carruaje y corrí toda la distancia que avía hasta el castillo, sentí como Byakuya me pasaba a una velocidad impresionante atravesando el bosque que se alzaba frente a nosotros rápidamente.

Las rejas de la entrada estaban abiertas con manchas de sangres de los guardias que la protegían. Seguí corriendo hasta la puerta principal el jardín estaba completamente destruido a causa de la lucha…

Cuerpos del los guerreros y de los invasores estaban desapareciendo dejando, un rastro de sangre y una huella negra en donde estaba su cuerpo, pero eso a mí no me importaba solo quería llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, podía oí como su sangre goteaba lentamente y su olor me embriagaba no avía duda que ese aroma dulce era de la sangre que me alimentaba. La puerta estaba abierta, entre rápidamente y allí fue en donde vi el mayor horror de mi vida…

"Cuerpos"…muchos cuerpos se extendían a lo largo y ancho de las inmensas salas y la gran parte era de los que nos servían, el olor de sangre era insoportable ya para mi sentí como las paredes de mi garganta ardían quería beber de esa sangre ese esquicito color rojo que corría por los pisos era un pecado para mi ver tan tentador liquido…

Sentí como mi cuerpo estaba dejándose dominar por la sed y mi mente se nublaba lentamente…

Mis ojos cambiaban de color remplazando el azul violeta por un rojo brillante, mis colmillos comenzaron a crecer lentamente y abrí un poco mi boca, estaba perdiendo el control ya no podía pensar con claridad: me lleve las manos a la nariz para evitar oler ese líquido sangre con la poca voluntad que me quedaba...

Camine entre los cuerpos que desaparecerían hasta que llegue a mi destino…

100tos de cuerpos estaban alrededor del trono de mi padre…

Y allí en lo acto de la escalinata estaba el sentado como un gran rey tenía los ojos serrados bañado con la sangre de sus enemigos y con mi madre entre sus brazos.

Mi ojos no podía creer lo que veían ellos estaban muertos!, me lleve las manos a la boca reteniendo un grito que desgarraba mi garganta para ser expulsado…

Entonces vi como su mano se movió hacia el rostro de mi madre.

Y fue ahí que me concentre y oí como sus corazones aun palpitaban…

Mi padre levantó la cabeza y me miro por un momento y me sonrió…

_bienvenida a casa… me susurro

Me quede estupefacta por primera vez veía a mi padre tan herido…

_PADRE… grite mientras camine lentamente pisando los cuerpos de los caídos, aunque quería caminar más rápido no podía mi cuerpo no respondía como yo quería…

_rukia…me llamo mi madre con voz débil y agonizante…

_aquí estoy! Conteste ya a su lado estaba más herida que mi padre, se veía tan frágil…

_me alegro que estés bien… me dijo mientras trataba de llevar su mona temblorosa a mi rostro.

Serré mis ojos esperando tan anhelado contacto y sentí su calidad mano acariciar mi rostro era la misma caricia que sentía cada vez que dormía…

Tome su mano entre las mis y por primera vez vi mis lagrimas de sangre correr por mi rostro reflejados en los ojos de ella.

_no llores pequeñas… me dijo mientras me sonreía.

_quien?...quien fue el que los lastimo de esa forma? Pregunte llana de rabia y impotencia aquel ser que avía levantado la mano en contra de ellos lo aria pedazos… - lo repudiaría y escupiría su sangre…

_eso ya no importa… me dijo mi padre mientras miraba a mi madre.

_que no importa? Pregunte incrédula…

_así es pequeña rukia… dijo mientras un hilo de sangre salía por su perfecta boca.

_pero que dices tu y mama están muriendo por causa de ese maldito lo buscare y lo matare con mis propias manos… hable mientras lo miraba firmemente para que viera la seguridad que avía en mis palabras.

_no lo dudamos rukia…hablo de nuevo mi madre….-pero no queremos que lleves esa carga contigo… mi madre de nuevo me sonrió…-nosotros solo queremos que vivas tranquila y perdónanos por no haberte demostrado lo mucho que te amamos… dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer y su corazón latía mas débil mente.

_no te atrevas… dije con voz autoritaria…-no te atrevas a morir ahora que estaba dispuesta a darme una oportunidad de acércame a ustedes… mi ojos no dejaban de llorar.

_lo siento mi amor… dijo mientras me abrazaba mi armadura se mojo con el liquido vitar de su sangre…

Correspondí su brazo mientras absorbía su aroma guardándolo en mi memoria…

_por…por… favor… no te mueras!mi voz estaba mas débil de lo que nunca imagine.

_ya es tarde para mi… dijo separándose de mis brazos.

_no aun no es tarde…toma…toma mi sangre ella te sanara… respondí rápidamente

Saque una daga que llevaba en mi cintura al lado de mi katana y icé un profundo corte en mi muñeca dejando salir mi sangre y la lleve a su boca para que viviera…

_rukia, por favor no lo hagas… me dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba la muñeca con su mano y la alejaba de su boca.

_pero que haces? Si la bebes sanaras prontos. Mi voz ya no la reconocía estaba desesperada.

_ya es tarde solo quiero que hagas algo por mi…

_que es madre? Pregunte sin dudar…

_se feliz. Me dijo mientras sus ojos se serraban lentamente…

_NO TE MUERAS! grite desesperada, me estaba volviendo loca mi madre estaba muriendo en frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada…

_padre has algo… le pedí desesperada…

Mi padre abrazo mas a mi madre contra su pecho ensangrentado mientras le daba un último beso a su amada…

_no te preocupes en un momento estaré contigo! Le susurro a mi madre como un amante…

_¿de que hablas? tú no te puedes morir… me apresure a decir mientras llevaba mi mano a su suave rostro para que me mirara a la cara…

_lo siento mi valiente guerrera, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo… me dijo un poco triste…

_claro que si puedes toma mi sangre y sanaras te la daré toda si es necesaria pero no te mueras… hable desesperadamente mientras acercaba mi mano a su boca…

El me miro con cariño y se dispuso habla cuando se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente…

No podía saber qué clase de criatura era ya que avían tantos olores de sangre mezclado que no podía adivinar quien era… tome la empuñadura de mi katana lista para desenvainarla… cuando mis ojos divisaron de quien se trataba… la poca cordura que me quedaba desapareció ante mis ojos…

_NOOOOOOOOOOO….. Fue el grito que salió de mi garganta serré mis ojos…tratando de borrar la imagen que acababa de ver…

_rukia…una suave voz se escucho en todo el recinto que comenzaba a quedar vacío: los cuerpos de los caídos estaban desapareciendo rápidamente…

La sangre que representaban mis lágrimas no dejaba de salir de mis ojos…

_hermana tu también fuiste herida… dije con una débil voz…

_¿mama, papa están bien? sus corazón están latiendo muy débil…pregunto hisama mientras que sangre escurría de su cuerpo bañando a byakuya que la traía entre sus brazos…

_aquí estamos…respondió el rey…

_me alegro mucho!. ¿Pero mama está muriendo verdad? preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos…

_si…respondió yukito de nuevo.

_byakuga-sama por favor llévame con ellos…susurro hisama… mientras que su esposo asía lo que le pedía.

_¿byakuga que haces? ¿porque no le has dado de tu sangre? Pregunte entre llantos…

_ya es tarde para eso rukia dijo el noble con voz dolida…

_aun su corazón late no es tarde… conteste mientras me acercaba mas a mi hermana. El horror nuevamente me invadió al igual que la ira… la avían atravesado con una katana a ella y a su hijo… ya no soportaba estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

hisana me miro tiernamente…

_cuídate mucho hermanita… me dijo mientras me sonreía…- yo debo de partir ahora con nuestros padres.

_no lo permitiré…escúchame bien hisama quiero que bebas de mi sangre y asi te sanaras mas rápido…estaba desesperada y ella solo me sonrió de nuevo…

_rukia hermanita querida, aunque quisiera no podría beber de tu sangre… me contesto con una calidad voz…

_porque? Pregunte mas desesperada.

_tu sangre es un veneno letal para nuestra clase hija…contesto mi padre…

_pero que dices! No entendía nada pero eso no me importaba yo quería que vivieran…

_"byakuga", hisama ya te lo ha dicho verdad? pregunto mi padre dirigiéndose a l noble que asintió con la cabeza.

_bien… respondió mi padre...

_rukia de ahora en adelante tu eres nuestra única sucesora quiero que reines con honor y sabiduría y cuides de nuestro pueblo hasta que la luz se vayan de tus ojos… hablo seriamente el rey.

_padre… estaban muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada solo mirar…

_ahora hija mía bebe la sangre de tu familia… mi padre me ofrecía la sangre de ellos…"pero que les pasaba estaban muriendo y solo pensaban en mi alimento".,,

_como me puedes pedir eso en este momento… susurre débil...

_no hay tiempo querida, tu siempre has sido alimentada por nosotros tus labios solo han tocado sangre real. Eres un vampiro que solo se alimenta de vampiros sumamente poderosos y el único que quedara es tu abuelo así que quiero que bebas primero de tu madre ante que desaparezca por completo y después de la mía y por ultima la de tu hermana.

_yo no… dude antes sus palabras…

_si puedes, hazlo el tiempo se agota… asentí con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de el..

Mi temblorosa boca se dirigió hasta el fino cuello de mi madre… mis colmillos crecieron hasta sobre salir de mis labios… abrí lentamente mi boca y clave por primera vez mis colmillos en una ser vivo…

La poca sangre de mi madre me inmundo la boca haciendo que tragara cada vez más rápido su sangre calidad y deliciosa que ahora inundaba todo mi cuerpo…me aferre mas a ella como si no me pudiera detener sentía coma vaciaba su cuerpo a una velocidad que me asusto hasta que sentí la mano de mi padre que me empujaba suavemente…

_ya es suficiente dijo mientras el ultimo latido del corazón de mi madre retumbo en mi oídos y luego nada su cuerpo desapareció con un destello de luz mientras mis ojos rojos se llenaban de nuevo de lagrimas… mi padre lambio mi rostro con su aterciopelada lengua limpiando cada una de mis lagrimas…

_te vez mas bonita, cuando no lloras me dijo mientras me sonreía…

_padre…por…que?… no podía contener my llento.

_no te agobies querida ahora bebe de mi sangre y recuerda esto: nunca le des tu sangre a un vampiro porque lo mataras, al igual no intentes beber de alguien inferior a ti porque lo mataras, solo puedes beber sangre de tu abuelo y no trates de beber sangre de un humano porque lo convertirás en uno de nosotros si no muere por la ponzoña de tus colmillos...

Yo asentí con la cabeza…

_con toda la sangre que beberás de nosotros podrás vivir por lo menos un siglo sin que te afecte la sed…ahora hija mi bebe… mi padre llevo mi cabeza hasta su cuello indicando en donde debía morderlo.

Clave con delicadeza mis colmillos en la arteria de mi padre mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro. Su sangre fluía por mi cuerpo de una forma asombrosa podía sentir sus dones entrar a mi cuerpo al igual que con mi madre, sus recuerdos pasaban antes mis ojos como un flas…

_rukia detente…me hablo biakuga que me jalaba del hombro…

Saque con cuidado mis colmillos del cuello de mi padre al igual que mi madre hoy la ultima palpitación de su corazón desapareciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Ya no podía mas me sentí débil…

Me rodé un poco asía el cuerpo de mi hermana que se encontraba sentada en una de las tres sillas del trono que me miraba tiernamente…

_hisama yo... no encontraba como hablar estaba tan dolida.

_no te preocupes bebe de mi sangre… me dijo mientras me guiaba hasta ella…

su blanquecino cuello era igual de suave que el de mi padre aunque tenía el mismo aroma de mi madre. Clave mis colmillos delicadamente no quería que sintiera ningún dolor y comenzaba al succionar su sangre al igual que sus dones su poder y sus recuerdos…

_cuida de ella byakuga, protégela de todo mal y de ella misma… escuche hablar a mi hermana mientras esta me separaba con un poco de dificulta de su cuello dándome una última sonrisa desapareciendo en el aire…

Caí de rodillas y un grito salió de mi boca roja de la sangre de mi familia…

Hoy como se acercaban grandes cantidades de vampiros en todas las direcciones…

Me levante y desenfunde mi espada que ahora avía tomado un color blanco no me sorprendí por ello…

Solo tenía sed de venganza y esos vampiros que acercaban sentirían primero mi ira los mataría a todos sin ninguna compasión…

CONTINUARA…..

**Bueno que les pareció… se que está un poco triste incluso cuando lo escribí me dieron ganas de llorar… soy mala los mate a todos T.T…**

**Chibi are-chan: me alegro que el huracán no haiga afectado el lugar en donde vives y la verdad tengo una idea para tu historia te la are saber pronto… cuídate mucho y es pero que te guste este capi.**

**Lilibehtyuki-chan: gracias por tu comentario y la relación entre ellos será más fuerte a partir de ahora.**

**Jessy moon-chan: se que no te gusta que haga sufrir a Rukia, pero la verdad, es que es parte de la trama. Espero que este capi te guste y espero tu comentario recuerda que valoro mucho tu criticas…**

**Sé que este capi es muy corto de hecho es el más corto que he escrito. Un adelanto:**

**El antiguo rey sube al trono y el futuro de Rukia está en las manos de su nuevo rey.**

**Su nombre ya no será el mismo…**

**¿queeeee? Han pasado TRES siglos…**

**Una nueva rukia abre los ojos…**

**No soy muy buena en los adelanto pero al menos lo intente…n.n**

**Ya saben pueden criticarme pero no abusen u.uù nos vemos en el próximo capi el cual se llamara "UNA NUEVA FAMILIA"**


	4. Chapter 4 Una nueva familia

**Capitulo 4 **

"**Una nueva familia"**

Serré mis ojos para tratar de saber cuántas presencias de vampiros se acercaban peligrosamente, entrando en los terrenos del castillo, eran 300 o quizás más. No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura ninguna quedaría en pie… serré mis ojos necesitaba dejar mi cabeza en blanco…

Rukia… me llamo Byakuya, atrayendo mi atención. Lo mire por un segundo allí parado, cerca de donde una vez estuvo el cuerpo delirante de mi hermana…

Se veía tan serio, su frialdad era superior a la mía en todos los aspectos de la palabra, su mirada gélida no mostraba ningún sentimiento, "nada" y eso me estaba frustrando, al meno esperaba una mueca de dolor pero nada… cuando abrí mi boca para hablar sentí como entraban velozmente docenas de vampiros colocándose a mi alrededor…

Les gruñí mostrando mis ensangrentados colmillos lista para matarlos a todos no dejaría a nadie en pie…

¿quién eres? Pregunto uno de los vampiros que estaba a mí alrededor, desenfundando su katana dejando ver la filosa hoja de esta…

¿que quien soy? Pregunto mediante un susurro, mientras dejaba ver mi sonrisa retorcida, tenía la necesidad de matar a que ser lo más pronto posible…

¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? pregunto otro vampiro tomando posición de ataque.

Seguí sin responder ya me estaba hartando de tanta platica, así que tome la vía mas fácil sáltame todas esas preguntas y desgarrar al primero que viera titubear…

Y él momento no izo esperar, allí estaba el principio de la masacre, un joven vampiro temblando de miedo ante mis ojos… esa actitud entre mi raza no estaba permitido un vampiro que va a la guerra temblando, era inconcebible a si como buen ejemplo para los demás en un solo movimiento atravesé el estomago del patético chico con mi mano salpicando mi rostro con la sangre del caído.

Lamí la sangre que cubrí mi mano, lentamente y me di de cuanta, que su sangre era inferior en todos los aspectos, no solo de nivel si no de dones…

Mi rostro adquirió una mueca macabra, mis ojos se tornaron mas rojos, aun fluía lagrimas de sangre… no le tome importancia ya que esos seres no vivirían para contar que vieron a su reina llorar…

_maldita ¿quién eres? pregunto otro vampiro mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí…

Lo vi como si se moviera lentamente, tan lento que hasta podía contar los microsegundos con toda la clama del mundo y después de una larga espera de unos 5 segundos, le corte la cabeza, mas sangre cubrió mi armadura que ahora se tornaba roja por las sangres de aquellos que no reconocían mi sangre…

Mas vampiros se avalaban utilizando sus técnicas de lucha, habilidades, dones, pero para mi eran tan fácil ver atreves de sus movimientos que comencé a bañarme con a sangre de ellos probando cada una, "necesitaba más dones"…

Los dones que equilibraban la naturaleza…

Rukia… se volvió a oír la voz de Byakuya tan apacible como siempre, sin ninguna pisca de emoción…

Lo mire fijamente mi sonrisa no desaparecía aunque mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas de sangre.

¿qué ocurre?. Pregunte manteniendo mi risa a la vez que apuñalaba el cuerpo de otro vampiro, ya solo quedaban pocos, los demás los podía sentir afuera al igual que otras criaturas hijos de oscuridad.

Mira así afuera desviando la mirada asía las sombras que se movían, podía oír como rechinaban sus colmillos y sentir su sed de sangre como si fuera mía, eso me estaba excitando a continúan con la matanza, era la única forma de liberar el dolor que ahora sentía mi corazón destruido antes de florecer…

¿Qué crees que estas asiendo al destruir a nuestros soldados? Pregunto el noble mientras serraba sus ojos…

¿De qué hablas? pregunte ignorando sus palabras acercándome peligrosamente a un valiente vampiro que retrocedía con cada paso que daba así el…

No te hagas la sorda se perfectamente que oíste y entendiste lo que te he dicho.

En realidad me estoy desasiendo de la basura… le conteste mientras desgarraba el cuello del vampiros con mis uñas…

Pues deberías de terminar con ello, has cavado con 100 soldados…

¿Qué tan rápido? no me di de cuenta. Le conteste mientras cortaba a la mitad a otro inútil…

¡Te he dicho que lo dejes!

Byakuya sostuvo mi mano antes de que le diera otra estocada a un tembloroso vampiro que yacía a mis pies…

Suéltame… le dije con vos irritada mientras forcejeaba por líbrame de su agarre.

Sé que estas sufriendo Rukia, pero crees que esta es la mejor forma de consolar tu dolor, matando a soldados que solo vivían para proteger a tu familia, has pensado que sentirían ellos, si vieran la masacre que has hecho por nada, solo por tu sed de venganza que no es más que mancharte las manos de sangre de inocentes al igual que hicieron los que mataron a tus padres y hermana. En eso te quieres convertir Rukia, en una acecina de inocentes.

Me quede mirándolo, su cara no mostraba dolor, pero lo podía sentir con cada palabra que pronunciaba y el tenia razón, aunque me doliera reconocerlo "tenía razón yo era igual a ellos", una asesina que mataba a inocentes solo para aliviar su dolor.

¿Qué clase de demonio era yo? Mi mirada bajo hasta mis manos bañadas de sangre, y mire a mi alrededor, cadáveres se extendían de igual forma a cuando llegue… mis manos comenzaron a temblar solté mi katana y me derrumbe ante los brazos de Byakuya, aquel que avía despertado mi conciencia y que ahora me sostenía entres sus brazos.

¡Yo soy igual a ellos!

¿Porque?

Mis lagrimas no dejaban de fluir y yo no quería detenerlas, solo quería que aquel ser poderoso me refugiará entres sus brazos.

"soy un monstruo" susurre mientras me aferraba mas a Byakuya.

Se oyeron nuevos pasos, y pude oler nuevos olores, entre esos olores estaba el de mi abuelo…

Pronto pude ver su imponente presencia frente a mis ojos y yo solo podía temblar temerosa de el, por lo que avía hacho, matar a miembros de mi raza sin ninguna compasión dejándome llevan por mis sentimientos, aquellos que me avían enseñado a ignorar para que mi me mente no se nublara.

Rukia… hablo fuerte y claro el antiguo rey mientras me miraba fijamente…

¿Por qué te encuentras temblando? Pregunto observándome fríamente, era imperdonable que una Yamamoto llorara y temblara en presencia de sus seguidores ya que eso era signo de debilidad.

Yo…yo…los he matado a todos…respondí bajando mi cabeza…

¿Y que con eso?…pregunto mi abuelo dejando ver mi sorpresa ante aquellas palabras.

Soy igual aquellas personas que mataron a mis padres y Hisama. Le conteste mientras mis ojos no dejaban de llorar.

¡ y que si lo eres! ¿Acaso no fue para eso que has estado siendo entrenada durante todo este tiempo?

"Yo"… baje mi cabeza no sabía que decir el tenia razón yo estaba siendo entrenada para ser una asesina, ¡acaso no era para proteger a mi sobrino!…

Yo no entendí nada solo estaba allí entre dos importantes hombres en mi larga existencia que me mostraban diferentes cosas… "yo no sabía qué hacer", ¿quién era yo?... ¿quién era yo?

¡No sé quien soy en realidad!

Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, estaba perdida, y nadie me decía como podía salir de ese callejón en donde me encontraba…

¿Yukito ha muerto? pregunto mi abuelo sabiendo lo obvio solo quería confirmar sus conocimientos acerca de la batalla.

¡Así es señor!, respondió Byakuya con voz fría y distante.

Hace cuanto tiempo ocurrió? Volvió a preguntar mi abuelo ignorando mi presencia.

Hace 15 minutos, respondió Byakuya.

Se encontraron con los invasores.

No señor cuando llegamos ya no estaban solo lo cadáveres de los caídos.

¡Entiendo! Respondió el anciano mirándome ahora así mí.

Salgan todos… ordeno a todos los presentes allí fue cuando me di de cuenta de quienes eran los que seguían a mi abuelo.

Allí estaba Yoruichi, Urahara, Kurosaki Isshin y Unohana vampiros de alto rango, también de clan de los lobos: Renji, Kenpachi, Ikakku, Yumichika y el pequeño demonio rosa Yachiru, del clan elfo estaba Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Ichimaru. Del clan de las sombras Aizen, Tusen, Soifon, el clan de las bestias zorros estaba Komamura y por ultimo estaba el clan más peligroso de todos los Vizard, todos cubriendo sus identidades con sus mascaras que llamaban la muerte. Todos ellos aparecían en los informes de los cuales me debía aprender para conocer las habilidades de todos ellos, aunque no estaban todos los clanes lo que me llevó a pensar que estaban dispersos por toda la zona buscando el rastro de los enemigo a y así iniciar una nueva guerra.

_excepto los líderes de los clanes. Volvió hablar mi abuelo al ver que todos se retiraban…

Solo pocos se quedaron al decir verdad casi todo lo cual no entendí se suponía que era un líder por clan pero allí estaban casi todos solo se avían restirado dos del clan de lobo, Ikakku y Yumichika.

Como ya se dieron de cuenta esta es una declaración de guerra. Se apresuro a decir mi abuelo con voz dura, fría y calculadora, mientras caminaba asía la escalinata sentándose en el lugar que le pertenecía a mi padre y que ahora me pertenecía por derecho de sangre.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras formaban dos filas.

Yamamoto Rukia es la siguiente heredera al trono de SS.

Un murmullo se formo en sala ante lo revelado por mi abuelo… todos me miraban sin comprender.

¡es una violación a la ley!, su hijo no podía tener dos hijas a demás como si se supone que cada hijo antes de nacer devora los órganos fértiles de la madre ante de abandonar el vientre. Aclaro Soifon.

Así es pero Hisana-sama no lo hizo por completo, haciendo que los órganos de su madre se regeneran. Aclaro Unohana.

Que conveniente es esto. Agrego Gin, con su sonrisa, perturbadora.

¿Así que la niña subirá al trono?. Pregunto Aizen, atrayendo la mirada de todos asía mi abuelo.

Rukia aun no está preparada emocionalmente, ni siquiera sabe cómo manejar una situación como esta. aclaro mientras abría sus ojos.

Entonces eso significa que usted tomara su lugar en el trono…pregunto Kurosaki.

así es!. De ahora en adelante yo seré de nuevo el rey hasta que mi nieta tenga V siglos de vida y si se encuentra acta para tomar el trono y se convierta en una vampira totalmente madura la cual no se deje llevar por sus sentimientos como lo ha hecho hoy.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza sin duda avía sido una decisión aceptable por bien de las criaturas de la oscuridad.

Ahora les pido que guarden el secreto nadie aparte de los que esté en esta sala podrá divulgar que hay una heredera al trono con vida. Sentencio mi abuelo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Yamamoto Rukia de ahora en adelante abandonaras tu apellido y tomaras el de Kuchiki.

Yo no cavia en mi asombro aparte de que me estaban despojando de lo que me pertenecía me obligaba a desarme de mi apellido ¿Qué clase de juego era ese?.

-¿Kuchiki Byakuya está de acuerdo con mi orden?. Pregunto de nuevo el rey.

-¡si señor! respondió el noble.

- de ahora en adelante Rukia serás la hermana de Byakuya seguirás con tu entrenamiento fuera del castillo, no volverás a pisarlo hasta que el momento de sentarte en mi lugar llegue, hasta entonces tu y yo no tendremos ningún contacto.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo no puedo abandonar mi derecho al trono por tanto tiempo, yo debo cumplir con mi deber como una Yamamoto y tomas mis responsabilidades de mi pueblo, eso es lo que quería mi padre.

- ¡silencio! lo sabes. Tú siempre fuiste educada para ser una guerrera no una reina ni siquiera conoces la necesidades de tu pueblo, dejas que sentimientos innecesarios nublen tu mente y arrebatas contra la vida de inocentes, no eres acta para tomar el trono debes maduran antes de ello, así que ahora adelanté serás entrenada no solo para ser una asesina ya que eso lo has aprendido bien, ahora lo harás para ser una reina, así que aprende a obedecer las ordenes que te da tu rey.

Yo está sorprendida ese era my abuelo un tirano que quería controlar mi vida, yo era libre y no me dejaría someter por su voluntad.

Si conocer a mi pueblo es lo que me impide tomar mi lugar como reina, entonces viaja por todo el mundo, iré a cada aldea en donde haiga un clan que este bajo la corona de los Yamamoto y atenderé personalmente sus necesidades.

Tu no harás eso, primero tienes que aprender las leyes que rigen nuestro mundo, asi que acata mis órdenes. Podía ver la ira de mi abuelo estaba aumentando el era igual a mi padre no toleraba un no de mi parte.

Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera no me volverán a encerrar… dictamine segura de mi misma.

¡Yo sé lo que quieres Rukia! Y te diré de una vez que estas equivocada.

¿de qué hablas? Pregunte temerosa de que supiera de cual eran mis verdaderas intenciones.

Sé que quieres el poder para vengarte de aquellos que mataron a tu padres y hermana hoy, y te lo digo de una vez no permitiré que vayas a casar a ninguno de ellos. Y tú no tienes la fuerza necesaria… si tu padres no pudieron hacerlo que te hace pensar que tu si podrás.

quizás el tener la sangre de ellos tres correr por mi cuerpo junto a todos sus dones. Respondí con ironía.

Y por eso estas tan segura Rukia, te lo diré una vez más, desiste y haz lo que se te ha ordenado, tú en estos momentos no estar en las condiciones de contradecirme. Volvió a determinar el rey, el no daría su brazo a torcer y yo tampoco.

Y tú no estás en las condiciones de ordenarme, si mal lo recuerdo yo soy la única sangre pura Yamamoto cuyos labios solo han bebido de la sangre más poderosa incluyendo la tuya y que solo me puedo alimentar de la sangre de los que están presente en esta sala.

¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Pregunto mi abuelo sorprendido.

esto se está poniendo bueno! Hablo Gin sonriéndole a Urahara que sonreía igual que esté pendiente del chisme del siglo.

y peligroso también…agrego el rubio.

-que les parece si hacemos una apuesta… se unió Yoruichi.

-¿qué clase de apuesta? pregunto Urahara mas emocionado por ganar dinero…

La apuesta será quien gana la disputa…

Eso es fácil de saber! aclaro Gin.

Entonces por quien apuesta tú… pregunto Urahara.

Yo apostare por rukia-chan…dijo muy alegre el peli blanco.

Yo también apostare por ella, dijo la gatuna mientras los ojos le brillaban…

Bueno creo que no tengo alternativa que apostar por el rey…suspiro el rubio…

Mi padre me dijo antes de morir., que mi sangre es un veneno letal para los de mi raza y que solo podía beber de tu sangre por ser la más poderosa, y que si intentaba beber de la sangre de un vampiro lo mataría al igual que a un humano.

Ya veo así que te lo dijo!. Pero tu no puedes hacer nada en mi contra, así que serás entrenada durante tres siglo hasta el monto que te seda mi lugar.

Te he dicho que pienso viajar, voy a cazar los asesinos de mis padres.

Yamamoto Rukia, aras lo que se te ha ordenado. Grujió de nuevo.

Oblígame si es que puedes. Lo desafié.

Si esos es lo que quieres. Una risa se formo en los labios de mi abuelo mientras una extraña fuerza me empujaba asía atrás, solo retrocedí unos pasos y comprendió que ese era uno de los dones que avía heredado mi padre de mi abuelo.

Estas usando la expulsión con migo abuelo? le pregunte mientras sentía como mis órganos se encogían por la fuerza que estaba empleando, si eso seguía no tardaría en vomitar sangre.

Vaya al parecer te subestimado aun puedes hablar!. ¿Pero qué pasaría si pusiera un poco más de fuerza?. Me pregunto aun sonriendo.

Retrocedí un nuevo paso, sentía como me estaba asiendo añico por dentro, pero aun así seguía de pie gracias al potenciar de la sangres de mis padres y hermana, de no ver sido por eso fuera muerto al momento que su hechizo izo contacto con mi cuerpo.

Trate de tomar mi katana pero esta estaba muy lejos y fue ahí que sentí como mis órganos se contraían asiendo que sangre abordara mi boca, me lleve la manos para limpiar el hilo que salía de ella, y al ver ese rojo que izo brillas los ojos de los presentes mi ira de desato de nuevo. Tome la katana a una gran velocidad y corría así el trono para matar a mi abuelo. Pero mi intento fue embano el me atravesó con su katana asiendo que la calidad sangre de mi cuerpo lo abandonara.

eres una niña idiota!, de verdad creíste que podrías matarme viniendo de frente sin una estrategia, vez porque te digo que no puedes tomar el trono, eres una imprudente suerte de que eres mi nieta sino en estos momentos estarías muertes por las llamas de yunyinchaka.

Saco su kartana de mi cuerpo y me tomo entre sus brazos. Y bajo del trono, y llevó mi cuerpo herido hasta en donde se encontraba Byakuya.

Mi cuerpo estaba sanando rápido lo sentía, sentía como fibra y tejidos de ni cuerpo se regeneraban a una velocidad increíble.

Rukia, al parecer tus padres no te dijeron que tienes una debilidad que solo yo y Byakuya conocemos.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta no más poder, ¿de qué hablaba el viejo ahora?

-Si no quieres que usemos esa debilidad para ponerte a descansar eternamente será mejor que acates todas nuestras órdenes.

_y crees que te voy a creer?

Quieres que te lo demuestre. Sonrió de nuevo.

Sabía que estaba hablando enserio avía una debilidad que me llevaría a la muerte pero cual era.

Entiendo hare lo que me pides. Le conteste, y no era porque me rindiera, yo seguiría con mis planes, me aria mas fuerte aprendería a utilizar los poderes que avía heredado de mi familia y el potenciar de su sangre `para vengar su muerte, ese ahora sería mi propósito de vida, y solo me mantendría viva por ese objetivo. Y si no podía obtenerlo mediante el poder que me daría ser el la reina, lo tomaría utilizando a mis nuevos sensei para hacerme mas fuerte.

bien ahora lo que es importante…

pero! Interrumpí su discurso…

Y ahora que quieres? Pregunto molesto por mi intromisión en su pequeño discurso.

Seré libre de ir y venir a donde yo quiera?. Pregunte.

por mi no hay ningún problema. Me contesto serio, siempre y cuando acates las reglas.

Lo haré.

Bueno en donde quede… así ya me acuerdo.

Lo esta afectando la edad! le susurro Urahara a Gin mientras este sonreía… pagando su apuesta…

Ahora sí que estamos en problema al menos con Rukia-chan iba hacer divertido. Contesto Gin mientras soltando un suspiro…al deshacerse de sus monedas

Byakuya ni-sama…ya no quiero estar en este lugar le dije un poco sonrojada, ante su mirada sorprendida de el por llamarlo hermano.

está bien vámonos… me dijo mientras no poníamos en marcha.

Volviendo al presente, Rukia terminaba de escribir en su diario mientras veía el amanecer entrar por su ventana al igual que la calidad brisa que movía con suavidad las hermosas cortinas blancas…

en donde estoy, no me acuerdo de haber estado en este lugar… aunque el aroma creo conocerlo… un suspiro salió de la boca de la morena, mientras paraba del escritorio y caminaba asía la terraza de su habitación…

Miro por la ventana asía abajo quería pisar la tierra… ¿cuánto tiempo avía dormido esta vez?, no lo savia, solo que avía despertado con ganas de escribir en su diario parte de su historia ya que ese era una des lay que avía que cumplir como futura reina… un suspiro salió se boca mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta

tengo sed! Por cuánto tiempo me has hecho dormir esta vez Byakuya nii-sama… y lo mas importante es saber en dónde estoy y en donde estas…

Un suave toque en la puerta distrajo la morena.

Pase… contesto mientras caminaba asía la puerta para ver de qué se trataba.

Una mujer joven entro, aparentaba unos 20 años aunque sus ojos nos traban de decir lo contrario.

Me alegra mucho que haiga despertado Rukia-sama…hablo la rubia mujer mientras le asía una reverencia a la morena.

¿quién eres? Pregunto Rukia… al oler su sangre sabía que era un vampiro…

Una de las empleadas a cargo de velar su sueño… contesto la joven vampira mientras mantenía su cabeza baja.

Entiendo! ¿y por cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo esta vez?… pregunto la morena mientras se dirigía aun armario para buscar algo de ropa para quitarse ese largo vestido blanco que le arrastraba cada vez que caminaba.

Por 10 años… contesto la vampira.

Que haces allí parada prepara mi baño… ordeno la morena…

Si Rukia-sama… contesto un poco temerosa la vampira dejando ver sus ojos cafés a la vista de la morena.

Rukia se miro al espejo y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

¡No he cambiado nada! ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible? Aun parezco una niña de 14 años, quien en los inframundo esta mi contra…

Rukia sama ya está listo su baño… hablo rápidamente la mujer manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Rukia voltio con su cara de funeral mientras el espejo se quebraba en mil pedazos…

Vaya que eres eficiente… la felicito la morena mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta por donde avía salido la mujer… que ahora la seguía.

Cuál es tu nombre pregunto la morena mientras se quitaba la ropa delante de la vampira.

Minato, del clan de las sombras…respondió temerosa la mujer.

Entiendo… tu eres una de las que vela mis sueños creo que dijiste!…

Así es Rukia-sama… contesto la joven aun temblando…

Y en donde están los otros? Pregunto secamente la morena.

Están afuera vigilando la casa… contesto de nuevo la chica…

Ya veo, lo que no entiendo es porque hay tantos humanos en la casa.

Su hermano los usa para fingir ante la sociedad.

Si tienes razón ahora márchate y ve por mi desayuno tengo sed.

Si Rukia -sama…

Y otra cosa, solo llámame Rukia… me molesta mucho el sufijo sama.

Como usted diga Rukia- sama… perdón Rukia…

Aso esta bien ahora retírate. Ordeno la morena mientras le daba la espalda

La chica salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación de Rukia, temerosa de la actitud de la morena, era inevitable estar ante la presencia de alguien tan poderosa entre los suyos, al cual no le podías sentir su presencia aun teniéndola al frente…era algo angustiante para la pobre chica que no veía la hora de salir de aquella habitación temerosa de su vida ya que la persona a la que debía atender no era más que "**la luna sangrienta cazadora de dones" **una vampiresa que se avía convertido en un demonio… temida entre su raza aunque nunca se savia con exactitud en donde estaba y quien sería la próxima víctima a la que devoraría para obtener su dones…

Rukia observo por la ventana el día estaba nublado justo como lo detestaba, pero eso era el mejor día para que un vampiro caminara en día sin tener que preocuparse tanto por evitar directamente el candente sol por más de unas horas…aunque eso no era impedimento, la verdad era que los vampiros si podían caminar bajo este, al igual que cualquiera criatura hija de la oscuridad, aunque los más jóvenes transformados tenia que ocultarse de el por mucho tiempo hasta que su sangre tomara el potencial necesario, por ello entre los suyos no avían casis vampiros que fueran sido transformados ya que la mayoría no sobrevivía por mucho tiempo debido a las constates batallas por poder y sangre…

-Rukia le traído su desayuno… dijo la chica con una charola en la mano en donde avía una jarra con tan anhelado liquido y una copa del más fino cristal. La mujer puso la charola en una mesa cercana mientras la morena se secaba el cabello viendo el liquido llenar la copa… sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo brillante mientras sentía como las paredes de sus garganta le adían pidiendo tan anhelado liquido…

-aquí tiene Rukia sama… le ofreció la chica con manos temblorosas.

-¿me tienes miedo? Pregunto la morena al ver la rasión de cuerpo de la chica, mientras tomaba su copa…

_no señorita yo…no podría tenerme a usted. Rukia la mira directo a los ojos y no le creyó…

-¿Cuándo va a regresar a mi hermano? Pregunto la morena para aminorar un poco los nervios de la chica…

_esta noche señorita… respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza…

Rukia se llevo la copa a la boca mientras la sangre tibia mojaba su lengua lo cual ocasionó una reacción en ella que la pobre chica no se esperaba…

-¿que esto? pregunto molesta Rukia mientras escupía la sangre, mirando a la chica molesta.

-¡lo siento yo no sabía que no iba a ser de su agrado!… se disculpo la chica mientras le asía una reverencia a la morena.

-esto es el cormo, como te atreves a traerme sangre de tan baja categoría se molesto la morena…

_ahora mismo iré por algo mejor… dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero lo que no esperaba era que Rukia la atrapara antes de abrir dicha puerta…

-tal vez tu sangre, sepa mejor… susurro mientras sonreía acariciando el cuello de la chica con las puntas de sus dedos ocasionándole escalofríos a Minato.

La chica no dejaba de temblar y solo asintió.

Rukia abrió su boca y acercó sus colmillos al cuello de la chica mientras esta serraba sus ojos fuertemente sabia que ese era su fin ya que los colmillos de la morena solo traía a la muerte a las criaturas de oscuridad … pero aun así no izo ningún movimiento por deshacerse de su agarre. Rukia se acercó más y toco la nívea piel de Minato con sus colmillos ante un jadeo de esta…

-¡no es divertido! dijo la morena soltándola mientras le sonreía como una niña desconcertada por completó a Minato…

-¿qué ha dicho señorita? Pregunto aun desconcertada.

-¡que no es divertido! repitió mientras ponía cara de niña traviesa…-pensé que te echarías a llorar y huirías de mi y así yo podría perseguirte por toda la mansión… mientras tu gritaras aterrada intentando huir de mi, la verdad que ese es un juego muy divertido…pero tú te quedaste quieta aceptándolo y me arruinaste la diversión…

Minato aun no entendía nada.

-yo lo siento señorita… se disculpo de nuevo…

Rukia la miro divertida. Esa chica era realmente extraña.

-eres extraña Minato, pero aun así me caes bien… hablo pacíficamente la morena mientras se terminaba de peinar el cabello.

Minato aun no salía de su asombro por el cambio de actitud de la chica ella juraba que ese sería su fin mientras que ella solo estaba probándola…

-¿una pregunta Minato?... ¿En dónde me encuentro? pregunto mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

_en la ciudad de karakura… contesto tranquila la vampira…

-me gustaría visitar el lugar… hablo rápido la chica mientras saltaba por la ventana asía el jardín dejando de nuevo a Minato en cero… **en realidad esa era la luna sangrienta cazadora de dones a que todos le temían una niña que solo le gustaba jugar**… aunque ella era menor que Rukia… ella parecía tener mas madura…

Minato tomo la charola mientras tomaba la copa y bebía la sangre… a ella le pareció sumamente deliciosa era de la mejor calidad, lo que le extraño fue la reacción de Rukia… la avía escupido, avía escuchado que Rukia se alimentaba de vampiros, algo que la aterro al momento probándoles escalofríos…

Caminaba por los jardines mientras buscaba la salida de la mansión al ver el tamaño no se sorprendió en nada ya avía vivido incluso en más grandes que esta… solo le importaba salir de allí asía el pueblo cuando sus intensiones se vieron perturbadas por la voz de un extraño…

-¿quién es usted? Preguntó una voz juvenil de un chico que corría asía ella.

Rukia voltio y lo miro de mala gana ante la mirada atónica del chico…

-¿quien eres? pregunto la morena con voz seria ante el humano…

-¿no te acuerdas de mi? pregunto el chico mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho mirándola fijamente.

Rukia lo analizó su estatura, su contextura su extraña cabello café, sus ojos verdes esmeradas su blanca piel, escucho su acelerado corazón incluso y su agitada respiración.

-¡no! contesto aunque el olor su sangre se hacía familiar…

-que mala eres Rukia… dijo el chico mientras caminaba asía la morena.

_no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos…continuo hablando el chico ante la mirada de Rukia que no caía aun en cuanta quien era el humano, y además para hablarle de esa forma tan familiar.

-¿quién eres? exigió la morena a tan solo unos pasos del chico que le sonreía.

-eres cruel Rukia así es como le hablas a tu elegido… Rukia abrió sus ojos hasta no mas poder…

-Naguaki…susurro Rukia a la vez que el chico la abrazaba…

Naguaki era más alto que Rukia ella ahora le llegaba por los hombros cuando lo conoció este era tan solo un niño que vivía con sus padres en una granja cerca una de las mansiones de la familia Kuchiki.

Rukia correspondió su abraso mientras serraba sus ojos…

-has crecido Naguaki… le dijo mientras se desasía del abrazo del chico…

-si lo sé, después de todo han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que nos vimos… aclaro el chico…

-tienes razón… y tu padres en donde están me encantarían verlos. Dijo la morena mientras trataba de percibir el olor de la sangre de estos, pero desistió al ver la cara del chico que detóname tristeza lo cual lo izo comprender de inmediato que estos avían muerto.

-hoo Naguaki no lo sabía hace cuanto tiempo ocurrió? preguntó mientras lo miraba un poco triste ya que aquellos humanos los avía conocidos desde que eran jóvenes y antes de que diera a luz a Naguaki.

-el mismo año en el que te durmieron dijo la chico mientras miraba a Rukia…

_hace diez años…dijo seria Rukia mientras ponía cara pensativa…

_y desde ese tiempo he estado viviendo aquí contigo…

_tengo diez años durmiendo en mismo lugar `pregunto aun mas sorprendida la morena.

_así es Byakuya sama no la ha movido de lugar.

_eso es algo que no me esperaba! normarte cuando me ponían a dormir siempre me movían de lugar. Analizo la morena mientras un luz se prendió en su cabeza

-¿Naguaki sabes cómo llegar al pueblo?…pregunto la morena curiosa.

_ ¿si porque? Pregunto el chico lleno de curiosidad mientras se arreglaba un mechón de cabello que le caía aun lado de su perfecto rostro.

Rukia lo vio por unos segundos tal acción del chico la cual la izo sonreír si ella fuera sido cual quiera chica normal se fuera derretido ante Naguaki, se avía convertido en un hombre realmente hermoso al igual que era de pequeño aunque conociendo a sus padres a Rukia no le extraño el porte de su protegido…

-quiero ir al ver como es… le respondió tranquilamente.

_pero no tenemos permiso de Byakuya-sama… respondió rápidamente el chico.

_eso no importa a demás él no estuvo cuando desperté así que no tiene porque mólese con migo.

_pero con migo si lo puede hacer medito el chico al sentir como era arrastrado por la morena mientras trataba de buscar una escusa creíble para el noble.

Después de dar unas cuantas pisadas Rukia recordó que no sabía en donde estaba la salida de la mansión así que se paro en alto dejando de arrastrar a Naguaki que aun seguía buscando una escusa creíble.

-Naguaki en donde está la salida pregunto la morena algo sonrojada.

Ja ja ja ja fueron las risas que retumbaron en los ido de Rukia, es que acaso Naguaki se estaba burlando de ella.

_Rukia no has cambiado en nada solo tu te puedes poner en marcha sin saber que dirección tomar.

-Cállate idiota… le grito la morena mientras golpeaba en la cabeza midiendo su fuerza claro ya que no quería matarlo, pero aun así el castaño izo una mueca de dolor.

-Está allí… le dijo mientras le enseñaba un camino de mosaico que llevaba a una imponerte reja a la vez que se sobaba sus cabeza para tratar de aminorar su dolor.

Rukia lo soltó y corrió hasta la salida mientras que Naguaki no entendía lo que le pasaba.

Rukia al sentir que el chico no la seguía se detuvo en la reja y lo miro seria.

_que ocurre contigo Naguaki acaso piensas perder contra mí.

_ni de coño perdería contigo ya verás en lo velos que me he vuelto… corrió el chico hasta la reja mientras Rukia lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-para hacerlo más interésate que te parece si hacemos una apuesta… le dijo la morena mientras un brillo le aparecía en los ojos.

_¿que tipo de apuesta?.

_el desayuno…contesto la morena… mientras se pasaba la lengua por los colmillos mostrándoselos a Naguaki que trago grueso…

-Ja ja ja ja ja te asuste! se burlo Rukia al ver la cara jipata del chico.

-no es gracioso Rukia. Le reclamo

-bueno va la apuesta si o no a demás no te estoy pidiendo sangre… le aclaro la chica.

-está bien entonces será a la cuenta de tres… dijo Naguaki poniéndose en posición de salida mientras que Rukia solo se quedo quieta esperando el conteo del chico.

-a las una, a las dos y a las tres! Grito el chico mientras salía corriendo y Rukia tras de el dándole ventaja…

Mientras que un chico caminaba fastidiado con el seño fruncido entre el bosque que rodeaba la mansión Kuchiki.

-maldito Urahara acaso piensa que no tengo nada que hacer en un domingo…habla para sí mismo el chico mientras salía al camino que conectaba la mansión con el pueblo.

Rukia paso a Naguaki sin ningún problema mientras volteaba para atrás para burlarse de el que no se percato de un joven que Salía del bosque chocando brutalmente contra el derribándole quedando arriba de él ante el grito de Naguaki que la llamaba.

-pero qué demonios! se quejo el chico mientras la chica levantaba el rostro para ver el idiota que se avía atravesado en el camino.

Y fue allí que tiempo se detuvo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron perdiéndose en las miradas que se daba cada uno.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos cafés y él en sus ojos violetas.

_**Un encuentro que en futuro pondría a Rukia a desistir entre su venganza o entre el amor que le ofrecería ese extraño chico QUE EL DESTINO AVIA PUESTO EN SU CAMINO…**_

Continuaraaaaa….

**Hola…. Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capi… me salió un poco largo…pero como ya querían que esos dos se encontraran no me quedo mas alternativa que hacerlo muy largo.**

**Espero que no se les haga aburrido leerlo y que al menos haiga mejorado por lo menos un poco recuerden que soy un desastre… u.u**

**Y como siempre le digo si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber al igual si quieren criticar son libres de ello… por eso hay una ley de la libre expresión…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lilibethyuki: **_**gracias por tu apoyo y me agrada que te encante este fic…**_

**Jeesy moon 15: **_**muchas gracias por tu apoyo también en este fic la verdad aun no comprendo cómo te puede gustan mis locuras n.n, y espero que te guste este capi.**_

**Rukia-0408: **_**muchisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con el.**_

**También les quiero agradecer a kia-chan, rukiano y chibi are: **_**espero continuar con su apoyo.**_

**Y todos los que han leído mis historias muchas gracias, solo espero que dejen sus comentarios…**

**Nos estamos leyendo cuídense mucho…**

**CHAITO….**


	5. Chapter 5 Encuentro con los aliados

**Hola lamento la tardanza pero como ya saben estoy escribiendo los tres fic, se podría decir que al mismo tiempo ya que cada uno tiene la misma cantidad de capi…**

**Bueno espero que les guste este… **

**5 Capitulo**

"**Encuentros con los aliados del pasado"**

**-**Maldito Urahara, es que acaso cree que no tengo nada que hacer para andar ocupándome de su trabajo…- Sé quejaba un chico peli naranja mientras que caminaba alrededor de la mansión Kuchiki.

Ichigo caminaba buscando auras malignas alrededor de la mansión ya que desde hace tiempo cosas extrañas y misteriosas pasaban en entorno de ella y no era para menos ya que ese lugar era un nido de vampiros y por ese motivo siempre tenía que ir con sus amigos a supervisar la zona…

Kurosaki Ichigo un joven de 20 años estudiante de 3º año de medicina. A simple vista es un joven de buena familia y que lleva una vida norman ya que tienes buenos amigos y una novia a la que quiere mucho. Pero su vida cambio hacia ya 6 años atrás, cuando conoció a Urahara y Yoruichi… Las personas extrañas que le enseñaron su actual oficio **cazador de demonios**, el cual solo tenía como objetivo eliminar a dos seres uno de ellos era un vampiro y el otro un demonio que aun no mostraba su cara ya que este siempre usaba a sus secuaces para que hicieran su trabajo sucio.

Su típico seño fruncido y su cara de molestia que parecía nunca abandonar su rostro eran cosas caracterizas de el…

Ichigo decidió abandonar el bosque; ya estaba alto de esa situación así que decidió ir hasta el camino que conectaba a la mansión Kuchiki con el pueblo, ya que no quería estar un rato más allí.

Aunque le costara admitir siempre le avía gustado ese lugar por su abundante flora y vegetación, además de que era un lugar recelosamente cuidado por el dueño de la mansión, pero en ese día quería estar en su casa, ya que tenía que arreglar unas cosas de último momento, solo le quedaba un día para que comenzara el nuevo año en la universidad.

Ichigo caminaba asía esa dirección sin imaginarse que ese día su vida cambiaria para siempre "el día en que su destino aria acto de presencia, para entrelazar dos armas envenenadas por el odio y la sed de venganza"… El joven siguió su camino y vio el camino a lo lejos y apresuro el paso.

Lo siguiente que sintió Ichigo fue un gran golpe derivándole, asiendo caer de espalda en el pavimento del camino asiendo que este mostrara muecas de dolor y cuando se disponía a maldecir a la persona que lo avía derribado no pudo acicular palabra, a tan solos unos centrípetos de su rostro se encontraban dos hechizantes ojos violetas mirándolo desconcertados…

Se quedo callado por un momento admirando aquellos ojos que le hacía que su corazón palpitara rápidamente, aunque quería hablar no lograba articular palabra alguna estaba hipnotizado por aquella joven…

Mientras que Rukia estaba en la misma posición que él; ella no podía apartar sus ojos de aquellos marrones que la miraban con intensidad, hasta que los latidos del corazón del chico que estaba bajo de ella la distrajo, tomo aire absorbiendo el aroma de la sangre del pelo naranja mientras sentía como la sangre corría por su tibio cuerpo y por primera vez sintió sed de un humano; sus ojos bajaron hasta cierta extremidad mientras miraba como su sangre palpitaba y el tun tuneo del corazón del joven tomaba el mismo ritmo que una exótica melodía…

"Tengo sed"

"Tengo sed de un humano"

Las aves que moraban en los arboles cercanos sintieron la amenaza de un poderoso depredador o en este caso poderosa cazadora que mantenía a su presa entre sus brazos, mientras esta solo estaba embobado por la belleza de su depredadora. La morena bajo mas su rostro, quería poseer aquello que la deleitaba con solo aspirar su olor.

Naguaki que avía alcanzado a la morena y se avía mantenía en silencio, pero se obligo a intervenir cuando sintió levente la sed de sangre de Rukia, así que temiendo por la vida del joven se almo de valor para detener a la chica. Se acerco mas a ella sintió temor de tocarla pero la vida de un inocente dependía de él, así que sin pensarlo de nuevo puso su mano en el hombro de la morena y la llamo.

-Rukia ya es hora que te pongas de pie…- Le susurro casi al oído mientras que el tenso cuerpo de la joven se relajaba ante las palabras de joven.

Rukia levanto su cabeza lentamente y giro un poco su cuerpo para ver al portador de aquella voz que sin pensarlo había hablado seductoramente con una ronca y suave voz.

Ichigo que no se avía percatado de la otra presencia que los avía interrumpido lo miro con ojos llenos de molestia; al joven que lo ignoraba por completo.

-¡Tienes razón Naguaki! …-Contesto la morena manteniendo la calma y mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

Ichigo solo pudo fruncir mas el seño mientras el también se ponía de pie.

-¿He bueno en donde quedamos?...- Pregunto la morena mientras miraba a Naguaki tratando de no volver a ver aquellos ojos…

Naguaki entendió rápidamente que la chica estaba tratando de ignorar al joven.

-En que tú me ibas ganando…- Resoplo con un poco de resignación ya que solo a él se le podía ocurrir competir con un vampiro que sobrepasa las habilidades de un humano.

-¡Así tienes razón! … -Contesto más animada la joven mientras sentía la mirada del joven.

Ichigo estaba anonado por la presencia de la chica su voz era suave aterciopelada parecía el canto de un ruiseñor y su risa iluminaba el lugar, su menudo cuerpo la hacía ver frágil y hermosa ella era perfecta para él.

La morena un poco molesta por la mirada del chico que la miraba de arriba abajo y de abajo a riba no pudo contener su molestia y no le quedo de otra que girar para mirarlo.

-¿Qué me vez idiota?...-Pregunto con su seño fruncido mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pequeño y redondo busto.

Ichigo se quedo sorprendido por un momento ante las palabras de la joven y no dudo por un momento en responderle.

-¡A ti!...- Le contesto mientras la miraba de nuevo esta vez se llevó la mano al mentor en señal que estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo?...- La morena no encontraba como articular palabra no pensó que el chico fuera tan directo.

-Solo pensaba que como algo tan pequeño me podría derribar a mí y la verdad todavía no entiendo, como alguien de tu contextura y estatura tenga tanta fuerza para ello…- Ichigo concluyo mientras serraba los ojos, y la verdad era que el no avía pensado en eso, pero tras 6 años metiendo mentiras debido a su ocupación como cazador se le avía hecho costumbre mentir con tanta naturalidad.

Pero con lo que no conto fue con que la morena se viera ofendida por las palabras.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota, como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma…- Le grito la chica; ella era una Kuchiki acostumbrada a buen trato de las personas y criaturas a su alrededor y allí frente a ella estaba un humano el ser más insignificante entres ellos; las criaturas de la oscuridad, pero un humano bien atractivo.

-Es que nadie te lo avía dicho, eres una enana…-Continuo el chico mientras miraba como una venita aparecía en la frente de la chica mostrando claramente su molestia.

-Tu maldito idiota como te atreves…- Rugió la morena mientras le daba un pisotón al chico que no dudo en agacharse para tallarse el dolor que sentía en su adolorido pie.

Rukia mostro una risa de superioridad malévola.

-Así me gusta que me pidas perdón de rodillas…- Dijo la morena mientras le pasaba por el lado sonriendo mientras que comenzaba a correr dejando a Naguaki atrás, el cual estaba pendiente si la morena volvía a mostrar esa ansia de sangre.

Ichigo solo se quedo viendo como la extraña y furiosa amargada chica corría o danzaba con una amplia sonrisa hasta que esta se perdió de la vista de él.

-¡Kurosaki –kun!…- A lo lejos una chica de grandes atributos y aniñada sonrisa llegaba corriendo seguida de dos chicos mientras corría asía Ichigo.

-¡Inoue!…- Fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras se ponían de pie y volvía a fruncir el seño.

-¿Que ha pasado Ichigo ?…-Pregunto Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Porque la pregunta?...- Ichigo no entendió la preocupasen que tenían sus amigos en sus rostros.

-¿No lo sentiste?...- Pregunto sado mientras miraba con determinación a Ichigo.

-¿El qué?...- Ichigo ya no entendía a que se debía todas aquellas preguntas y solo atino a rascase la cabeza terminando de alborotarse el cabello.

-Sentimos una presencia maligna cerca de aquí…- Respondió Inoue con expresión seria.

-De verdad yo no sentí nada…- Ichigo cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar dicha presencia pero nada ocurrió.

-Desapareció de la misma forma que apareció…- Respondió a la dudas de Ichigo sado.

-Entiendo…-Ichigo abrió sus ojos dejando ver una determinación y frialdad que solo mostraba cuando algún demonio estaba cerca.

Inoue que miraba a su Kurosaki-kun se fijo en una pequeña gargantilla que brillaba cerca del lugar en donde estaba Ichigo, sin dudarlo un momento dio unos pasos hasta esta la joya mientras la tomaba entre las manos.

-¿Que ocurre?...- Pregunto Ichigo mostrando la misma frialdad con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Es una gargantilla muy bonita…- Hablo la morena mientras los ojos de Ichigo se enfocaban en la joya.

-Eso es de ella…- Dijo mientras miraba la cadena plateada blanca, mientras un dije en forma de conejo destellaba con los rayos del sol.

Ichigo tomo la joya rápidamente de las manos de Inoue mientras esta lo miraba confundida.

-¿Que has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo?...- Pregunto el joven peli azul mientras miraba al peli naranja sin perder ningún gesto o expresión de su rostro.

-La verdad es que cuando me disponía a irme de este lugar, una chica me derribo…. -Ichigo mostro un brillo en los ojos dejando a un lado la máscara de frialdad que avía mostrado unos segundos antes…- Creo que venía de la mansión. ¿Porque venía junto a Naguaki? Creo que esto es de ella... – Finalizó con una sonrisa en rostro mientras recordaba aquellos ojos violetas con destellos azules.

-Bueno al parecer es algo muy valioso y siendo tu el único que la conoce será mejor que se lo devuelvas… - Aclaro Ishida poniéndose en macha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rukia siguió corriendo seguida de Naguaki, mientras pensaba en Ichigo, su aroma y ese olor de su sangre que la avía deseado por unos segundos y si no fuera sido por Naguaki no hubiera podido controlarse, ya tenía diez años desde la última vez que hacia probado aquel elíxir que prolongaba su vida y saciaba su hambre. Pero aun no podía aminorar los latidos de su corazón al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos que no podían salir de su cabeza.

-Eres mala Rukia-chan me has dejado muy atrás, sabes que no se vale si usas tus habilidades… -Le reprocho el chico mientras respiraba con dificulta sosteniéndose sus pesos con las rodillas que mantenía flexionada al igual que su espalda mientras dejaba que el sudor mojara su cabello.

-Naguaki te falta entrenamiento…- Sentencio la morena -… Y ahora que has perdido será mejor que me lleves a comer algo en un lugar digno para mí. ¡Ya sabes cómo tiene que ser!…

Rukia miro al cielo y cerro sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada y veía a su amigo mientras le guañía un ojo.

Y allí estaba la Rukia que Naguaki conocía desde que era un niño la chica que siempre tenía una sonrisa para el; aun tenia recuerdos bajos de los lugares a los que a ella les gustaba ir.

-Ven…-Le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la morena jalándola consigo.

Rukia reía mientras corría arrastrada por Naguaki el cual no dejaba de sonreír divertido por la cara de la morena al ver cosas nuevas que no avía visto en diez años.

La morena se quedo distraída al ver un hermoso parque con un lago en donde los niños jugaban con los cisnes dándoles de comer…

Y lo que más le gusto fue ver el aquel elegante restauran sobre el lago mostrando sus mesas al aire libre, cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa que mecía los arboles; agudizó los oídos para oír hasta mínimo insecto en el lugar, era una sensación única y relajante.

-¿Y bien que te parece?...-Pregunto un poco temeroso el joven mientras la miraba despertante.

-Es maravilloso es tal y como me gusta…- Sonrió la morena.

Naguaki sonrió abiertamente mientras sus ojos esmeradas se llenaban de un brillo.

No tardaron en entrar en restauran; se sentaron cerca de las barandas de seguridad ya que Rukia quería estar en mas contacto con la naturaleza… pero con lo que no contaba la chica era que ese lugar era también preferido por cierto chico que llegaba acompañado de sus amigos y tomaban asiento en una mesa en donde los esperaban dos personas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Buenas tardes Urahara san, Yoruichi-san…-Saludo emocionada como siempre Inoue mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Buenas tardes Inoue-san…- Contesto el rubio alegremente mientras miraba a la peli naranja mientras y esta seguía sonriendo los otros chicos saludaron con la mano y tomaron asiento en la mesa.

-¿Y los otros aun no llegan?...- Pregunto el peli naranja mientras miraba a Urahara.

-Aun no llegan, no deben de tardar…- Hablo el rubio mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

-¿Y bien que ha pasado?...- Pregunto Yoruichi mientras tomaba el menú.

-Nada solo se sintió una presencia que desapareció rápidamente…-Contesto Ishida mientras imitaba la acción de la gatuna.

-Yo aun no entiendo porque sigo perdiendo el tiempo en rondar esa mansión…- Se quejo el peli naranja mientras miraba a Urahara.

- algún día lo entenderás Ichigo… suspiro el rubio. _**"Dentro de esa mansión esta lo que tanto buscas"**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otra mesa cerca una joven fruncía el seño mientras leía su menú.

-¿Que no te gusta lo que hay en el menú?...- Pregunto el castaño mientras miraba a su acompañante.

-¡Si me gusta! Pero tengo tanto tiempo que no como nada, que no se si mi cuerpo lo rechace… Normarte cuando despierto Byakuya nii-sama siempre está, pero esta vez parece que me adelante a mi despertar y ahora no hay nada que me alimente al menos que tú me ofrezcas una ofrenda…- Rio maliciosamente ante la cara de desconsiento del joven.

-Era una broma…- rio la morena con risa más sonora.

-No juegues con migo de esa forma… Se quejo el chico poniendo cara de molestia fingida.

-¿Van a ordenar?…-Una joven mesera se acerco a la pareja mientras su mirada se perdía en los ojos de Naguaki que le sonrió tiernamente.

Rukia miro de nuevo el menú.

-Quiero una ensalada de fruta y un jugo de naranja… -Finalizo mientras la joven le mandaba miradas de odio, lo cual comprendió la morena de inmediato, el motivo.

-Yo quiero una sopa de fideos…- Dijo Naguaki mientras miraba a la muchacha que no parecía captar la información.

Rukia al ver la cara de tonta de la chica, no le quedo de otra de destrozar los sueños de la joven.

-¿Mi amor no vas a beber nada?...- Pregunto la morena con vos seductora a Naguaki el cual puso cara de desconcierto por un momento, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír al comprender porque la morena asía tal cosa.

-Si querida…- Contesto y miro de nuevo a la mesera que miraba ahora con cara de desconcierto.

-Quiero un jugo de patilla… -Sonrió más ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos y relucientes.

La chica que casi se desmaya por el chico salió torpemente a buscar su orden.

-Parece que mi querido ahijado se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas...- Comento sarcásticamente Rukia mientras miraba al chico.

- Y te has vuelto muy celosa no es así…- Sonrió el chico.

-No, solo que no me gusta ella… -Respondió ante la sorpresa del chico que no esperaba la sinceridad de la chica.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras en la otra mesa…

-Ichigo hueles a piedra preciosa…-Sonrió la gatuna mientras miraba al joven con mirada curiosa.

Ichigo medito un momento las palabras hasta que cayó en cuenta a que se refería Yoruichi se llevó una mano al bolsillo de sus yines degradados azules.

-¿Te refrieres a esto?...- Pregunto el chico sacando la cadena de su bolsillo asándola para que todas la miraran, mientras miles de destellos de luz centellaban de ella al ser contacto con los rayos de sol…

Yoruichi y Urahara no dejaron de mirar la joya un poco sorprendidos mientras que Ishida veía cada expresión de sus rostros.

-¿De donde sacaste esa joya?...- Pregunto Urahara con cara seria, mientras bajaba su sombrero.

-¿No lo hurte si eso es lo que creen?...-Ichigo miro a la pareja con el seño fruncido.

-Nosotros no hemos dicho eso, solo que sabes que es esa joya verdad.

-Parece de plata con un dije muy llamativo… -Contesto el chico mientras tomaba el dijo entre su mano y lo miraban con más determinación.

-Así es, es de la plata real y el dije es de diamante…- Contesto la gatuna mientras miraba a la cara de los chico ante la sorpresa.

-Es…es…de diamante…- Ichigo miro con más determinación la cadena.

-¿Por eso en donde la encontraste?… -Yoruichi mostraba su felina cara seria mientras sus ojos solo podía mirar la joya.

-En el bosque que rodea a la mansión Kuchiki, creo que lo llevaba esa chica…- Reflexiono el peli naranja mientras Urahara y Yoruichi comprendía que aquella persona avía despertado de su sueño.

-Deberías guardarla no es bueno que tengas una joya de ese valor entre tus manos y que todo el mundo lo sepa…- La gatuna serró sus ojos reflexionando sobre la información dada, aunque el grupo de Ichigo no entendían lo que ocurría y le restaba importancia a la joya. Para la pareja era una información que esperaban durante 10 años.

Un silencio no característico de sus reuniones se formo alrededor de ellos.

Ichigo gualdo la joya en su bolsillo mientras los recuerdos de esos ojos violetas con destellos azules iguales a una galaxia lo avían hechizado con solo mirarlos.

-Hola lamento la tardanza… -Llego sonriente una joven peli negra mientras era seguida de otros tres chicos.

-Tatzuki, te has tomado tu tiempo…- Critico el peli naranja mientras volteaba la mirada.

-Ha ya veo ustedes no tuvieron éxito con su misión, era de esperarse con el inútil de Ichigo con ustedes. ..-Ironizo la morena mientras sonreirá maliciosamente.

El nombrado solo pudo articular una maldición mientras miraba a su amiga de la infancia.

-¡ICHIGO!… -El grito de Keigo mas un abrazo no se hicieron esperar; mientras cierto peli naranja lo recibía con un golpe, y miraba con una mirada acecina.

- Hola chicos…- Saludo mizuiro que serraba su celular tomando asiento en la mesa acción que imitaron los recién llegados.

-¡Hola!...- Saludo Senna sentándose al lado de su novio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola!.. - Contesto el peli naranja.

-¿Y bien como les fue?...- Pregunto Urahara mientras llamaba al mesero para que tomara la orden.

-Bien solos no encontramos con unos demonios al contrario que otros, nosotros si tuvimos suerte…- La karateka voltio a mirar al peli naranja con una mirada de superioridad.

Mientras que Ichigo fruncía el seño volviéndola a maldecir.

Tatzuki una de las amiga de Ichigo, desde la infancia siempre le avía parecido un idiota desde que lo conoció y no pudo evitar unirse al grupo del cuando este perdió al ser que mas amaba en el mundo, por causa de una de las criaturas de la oscuridad y fue allí en donde ella también se convirtió en una cazadora para ayudar a su a amigo con su venganza. Ella iba al misma universidad solo que ella estudiaba "Derecho" y solo podían verse con sus amigos en la hora de descanso o cuando le tocaba alguna misión o reunión como en este caso.

El chico que iba tomar la orden estaba al lado de la peli naranja mientras que esta pensaba que iba ha ordenar.

-Bueno yo quiero un pescado frito y un vaso de leche…- Ordeno Yoruichi ya molesta por la espera.

El mesero tomo la orden mientras no apartaba los ojos de los atributos de la gatuna lo cual parecía no molestarle ya que esta solo le sonreía.

-Yo quiero un curri con chocolate, miel y almendras dulces y un helado con jugo de naranja…- Pidió la peli naranja entes la mirada de todos que preferían ignorar lo que comería la joven.

Y asi siguieron las órdenes hasta que el mesero se fue por la comida…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la otra mesa un chico disfrutaba de su almuerzo mientras que su acompañante jugaba con las frutas que avía ordenado.

-¿No te gusta lo que pediste?...- Pregunto Naguaki al ver la cara de la morena.

-No lo puedo tragar, las paredes de mi garganta están serradas… -Susurro mientras se echaba su cabeza asía atrás mirando el cielo nublado…

-Entiendo si tienes sed es mejor regresar a casa…- Aconsejo el chico mientras miraba fijamente a su acompañante…

-No te preocupes, en la casa no hay nada que me pueda alimentar; en este momento solo quiero estar tranquila y disfrutar de este lugar…- La morena cerró sus ojos mientras sentía la suave brisa novel su largo y abundante cabello.

Pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho unos gritos la sacaron de su ensueño, su seño se frunció y busco con la mirada para ver de donde venían los gritos y tres boses de ellas ya las conocía lo que le pareció extraño. Y así sin pensarlo dos veces y alta del escándalo se levanto de la mesa.

Iba matar a los estúpidos que la avían sacado de su letargo…

Mientras el gerente del lugar les pedía mas silencio al grupo ya que estos estaban molestando a sus demás clientes.

Pero el grupo no le prestaba atención si no fuera porque son sus mejores clientes a demás que siempre consumían mucho y le dejaba buenas ganancias, les fuera pedido que abandonaran el restauran.

-Oigan qué demonios les pasa; dejen comer a la gente tranquila… -Grito la morena al ver a los chico; una chica con aspecto terrorífico golpeaba y pateaba a un chico con aspecto de idiota,mientras que discutía con un peli naranja… ¡Esperen un peli naranja! Y no solo eso sino una pareja que sonreirán hipócritamente.

-¿Quien te crees idiota?...- Pregunto el peli naranja girándose para ver quién era la intrusa que los interrumpía, pero su boca se abrió y cerró sin acicular palabra.

La morena lo miro y se quedo sorprendida y se llevó la mano a la garganta sus paredes de nuevo se serraban el olor de la sangre del chico le provocaba mas sed.

Urahara y Yoruichi se dieron de cuenta del cambio de actitud de la morena y decidieron que era el momento de intervenir.

-Hola Rukia-chan no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos.

La nombrada desvió la mirada hasta el rubio que sonreía ampliamente.

-Tan confianzudo como siempre Urahara…- Contesto la morena mientras lo miraba con frialdad.

-Ja y tu tan amargada como siempre…- Rio Yoruichi….

-¿Urahara, Yoruichi ustedes juntos en este lugar no debe ser coincidencia verdad?.. -pregunto la chica.

- pues si es una coincidencia; nosotros no sabíamos que te gustaba venir a almorzar ha este lugar, pero veo que aun no zaceas tu apetito…-Urahara se cubrió su rostro con el abanico creando un ambiente misterio alrededor de ellos.

Nadie se atrevía hablar solo miraban la belleza de la chica.

-¡Tienes razón!...- Rio maliciosamente la morena-… Aun no la zaceo pero me pregunto ¿si tu o Yoruichi me podrían ayudar a zacearla? he oído… -Una mirada fría que congelo los huesos a más de uno y no solo eso la caras de preocupación de Urahara y Yoruichi no pasaban por desapercibida por los ojos de Ishida mas el temblor que sufría momentáneamente Senna.

-¿Que mal educado eres Urahara no nos vas a presentar a la señorita?...- Pregunto Ishida mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-Ja ja ja, tienes razón Ishida kun…Ella es una amiga muy apreciada, ¿nos asía Kuchiki Rukia?...- lo último lo dijo lentamente para que sus amigos pudieran captar la información

Un nuevo silencio los rodeo mientras en las otras mesas as personas les daba la gracias mentalmente a la morena por el silencio del grupo.

"pertenece a una familia de vampiros"

Ichigo se avía tensado por el simple municionamiento de esa familia su mirada se volvió gélida y miro a la pequeña muchacha frente a él…

"Ella no parece un vampiro"… Pensó Ichigo después de unos segundos para ver si alguna aura demoniaca la envolvía pero nada; ella no era ninguna criatura de las oscuridad lo cual lo izo suspirar por un momento.

Por otra parte los pensamientos de Ishida eran muy diferentes.

El simple hecho de no sentir nada de ella, le molestaba un poco y lo incomodaba era como si ella no existiera si no la estuviera viendo no creería que hubiera una persona a su lado, y sin contar los temblores de Senna y las expresiones de Urahara al verla, hay avía gato encerrado pero este gato no era Yoruichi, pero él lo averiguaría.

Senna ya no resistía pronto todos se darían cuenta de sus temblores y no era para menos esa chica que tenia frente a ella era alguien sumamente poderoso que la podría matar con solo un movimiento y además su rostro ya lo avía visto en una de sus tantas pesadillas, cerró sus ojos para tratar de calmarse...

-Hola me llamo Inoue Orihime un placer conocerte Kuchiki-san…-Sonrió la morena mientras miraba a la nombrada que sonreía…

-El placer es mío Inoue –san…- La morena sonrió mientras miraba al peli naranja de nuevo.

-Hola soy Sado…- El moreno levantó la mano.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza viendo al moreno.

-Yo soy Keigo es un honor conocer a una belleza como tu Rukia-chan… -Keigo se abalanzo sobre a la morena pero antes de llegar a su objetivo Tatzuki lo freno con una de sus súper patadas.

-Idiota la vas asustar…-Grito Tatzuki mientras pateaba al chico ya inconsciente-… Tatzuki ese es mi nombre Kuchiki…-Hablo más calmada la morena.

-Es un placer conocerte…- Contesto Rukia mientras una gótica le parecía en la frente.

-Lo se…- Respondió la chica con aires de grandeza.

- Hola yo soy Ishida…- Se presento el joven mientras se subía los lentes y miraba a la chica fijamente y le extendió la mano.

Rukia estrecho la mano sintiendo la energía del chico y no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

Al contrario de Ishida que no pudo evitar una extraña sensación que lo izo soltar a la chica rápidamente.

-¿Sucede algo?...- Pregunto la morena aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-¡No es nada!…- Respondió el chico aun con la respiración entre cortada el simple contacto con la mano de aquella chica lo avía desconcertado y solo sentía como se asfixiaba lentamente.

-Bueno ya es mi turno, soy mizuiro un placer conocerte Kuchiki-san…- Dijo el joven mientras serraba su celular y miraba a la morena desde su asiento sonriéndole pícaramente.

-El placer es mío. - Contesto de nuevo Rukia mientras le sonreía al chico.

Un nuevo silenció se produjo y la tención volvió al lugar.-

-Deberías de presentarte Ichigo…Hablo la gatuna atrayendo la mirada del chico el cual solo asintió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_Kurosaki Ichigo al que derribaste hace unas horas... dijo en un tono burlón que no le gusto a la morena.

-Así es como te llamas idiota…- Se vengó mientras mantenía una risita maliciosa.

-¡Idiota! como una niña enana que no debe de pasar de los 14 años me llama idiota... -Se quejo sin dejar de burlarse al mismo tiempo, aunque a él le parecía una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña.

-Una niña, tenerme más respeto naranjito… -La indignación se veía en la cara de la morena, pero aun así le gustaba mantener esa discusión sin sentido con aquel chico de apetitoso olor.

-Esto…

La vos de la chica atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Hola yo soy Senna es un placer conocerla…- Se presento la chica mientras se paraba y asía una reverencia a la morena con la cabeza sorprendiendo a sus amigos, los cuales no se avían percatado de la presencia de la chica hasta ese momento cuando hablo.

Rukia dio un paso asía la chica mientras esta se erguía de nuevo, y la rodeo con los brazos ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Ase tanto años que no te veía Senna, has crecido me pregunto si tienes algún don que me pueda interesar… -Rukia se despego un instante de ella ante la mirada de todos los presentes que por más que avían agudizado el oído no avían podido oír lo que la morena le avía dicho a la chica, a excepto de Urahara y Yoruichi ya que esta ultima le avía puesto una mano en el hombro a Senna para contenerla si salía de control.

Senna escondió su rostro con los flequillos de su cabello ocultando su mirada aterrada muy eficazmente pero los temblores de su cuerpo no pasaron desapercibido…

-¿Ocurre algo Senna?...- Pregunto Ichigo acercándose más a ella.

-No…-Susurro las chicas mientras Yoruichi controlaba sus emociones…

Rukia ya casi no aguantaba estar cerca de aquel olor tan exquisito ya no podía seguir controlándose necesitaba alejarse de aquel chico, pero en ese momento avía algo más que le preocupaba y era ese grupo de chicos que rodeaban a Urahara y Yoruichi.

Todos avían desviado la mirada hacia Senna dejando de ver a la morena por unos instantes lo que aprovecho para acercase hacia donde estaba Urahara.

-Es muy curioso que haigas creado un grupo de cazadores Urahara…- Susurro la morena con una risilla maligna.

-No veo el motivo de tu asombro…- Contesto el moreno mientras serraba los ojos. La verdad era que la presencia de la morena lo incomodaba era diferente a cuando ella era una joven de cien años y no era la hora temida **"Luna sangrienta, cazadora de dones" **su ansia de poder lo podía percibir en aire.

- Me pregunto si los convirtieras y me los ofrecieras como ofrenda ¿que clase de dones me podrían ofrecer ellos?, aunque ese don de Yoruichi me interesa más por los momentos… -Rukia se separo de Urahara y volvió a su mismo lugar y miro a Ishida el cual no le avía quitado la mirada de arriba pero él no se avía percatado del moviente de la morena que avía sido como detener el tiempo por un momento.

-Rukia, ya es hora de irnos… - Hablo Naguaki mientras tomaba a la morena de la mano.

Rukia sintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al grupo…

-Espero verlos pronto…- Hablo con una sonrisa la morena mientras se despedía con la mano acción que repitió el grupo…

Urahara tomo las carpetas que avían sobre las mesa con los reportes de los demonios eliminados esa semana para marcharse.

-¿Que sucede Urahara?...- Pregunto Ishida perspicaz como siempre mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

- Tengo asuntos que atender…- Hablo el rubio serio mientras toma a Yoruichi de la mano y dejaba el dinero que le correspondía en la mesa; acción que dejo sin habla a más de uno ya que este siempre se escapaba cuando le tocaba pagar su parte de la cuenta.

Antes de abandonar el local Senna ya estaba al lado de ellos…

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?... - Pregunto la chica aun abatida por las palabras de la morena. Urahara solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Algo no va bien… - Hablo seriamente Ishida mirando a sus compañeros.

-Ni me lo digas es la primera vez que lo veo pagar la cuenta…- Reflexiono la Tatzuki…

-Kurosaki -kun no le diste la cadena a Kuchiki-san…- hablo Inoue sacando un poquito el mal humor de este a causa de las acciones de Keigo.

- ¡Es verdad! se lo daré la próxima vez que la vea…-contesto con simpleza… ya que él estaba seguro que la volvería a ver y perderse entre sus ojos y quien sabe podría también entre sus brazos.

Tomo la joya entre sus manos y la miro por un momento…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Urahara, Yoruichi y Senna caminaban rápidamente pero su camino se vio bloqueado y una risa maliciosa que se oyó por todo el lugar…

Lo cual izo que Senna se abrasara como si pudiera contener su temor con esa acción…

-Tengo sed y he encontrado algo que podría saciarla…

Una suave y maliciosa voz aterciopelada resonó por todo el lugar…

Continuaraaaaaa…

**Hola…. Disculpen por la tardanza con este capi… u.u**

**Me alegra el apoyo hasta ahora y espero seguir contando con él en esta historia. n.n**

**Sus criticas son aceptables… pero no abusen he ¬.¬**

**Si no entienden algo de la historia me pueden preguntar la verdad a mi no me molesta; al contrario me alegra poder ayudarlos a entender mis ocurrencias.**

**Bueno les agradezco por el apoyo a:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto capítulo.**

Urahara, Yoruichi y Senna se pararon al ver la figura de la morena mientras que la brisa movía su abundante cabello y una especie de campo de energía cubría el lugar.

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora Kuchiki-san? – Pregunto Urahara mas serio de lo normar mientras aprisionaba mas la mano de Yoruichi.

-La verdad estaba aburrida y ya que encontré con unos de mis juguetes no lo podía dejar escapar. – La mirada de Rukia se dirigió asía en donde estaba Senna que se abrasaba así misma para controlar sus miedos.

-Ella está bajo nuestra protección. – Aclaro Yoruichi con mirada retadora.

-Su sangre es de mi propiedad y lo saben. –Hablo de nuevo Rukia mientras caminaba asía la peli morado a la vez que el viento se volvía más agresivo, las nueves se tornaba rojo al igual que el sol desaparecía dejando en lo arto del cielo a la luna de mismo color rojo sangre de los ojos de Rukia que brillaban como la luna sangrienta que ahora se encontraba en el cielo suplantando la luz del sol. Rukia sonrió y rodo a su alrededor se marchito.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Un aura maligna está muy cerca. –Susurro Ishida mientras se ponía de pie alertando a los otros que cambian sus rostros por mascaras de frialdad ante la presencia de aquel ser.

-Está muy cerca de aquí. – Hablo Tatzuki mientras miraba el cielo intranquilo y las nueves tornándose de un color rojo.

Todos salieron del restauran como alma que lleva el diablo, su trabajo comenzaba en ese momento hasta el idiota de Keigo se había puesto serio ante tal amenaza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Eres realmente impredecible Rukia-chan. No has tardado en divertirte es como todo lo que averiguado de ti.

Naguaki se encontraba a lo lejos observando cómo su amada madrina estaba divirtiéndose lo cual le provocaba una excitación por estar a su lado disfrutando con ella el miedo que le tenían en ese momento aquellos seres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- He dicho que ella está bajo nuestro cuidado. – Yoruichi se paro en frente de Rukia mientras le sostenía a mano que se había acercado peligrosamente al cuello de Senna.

-Valla Yoruichi, ¿tanto la quieres proteger?… que no te preocupa tu vida. – Rukia tomo la mano de Yoruichi mientras clavaba sus uñas en el brazo de ella dejando que la sangre fluyera.

-Exquisito aroma, me pregunto ¿si sabrá igual a lo que huele?. – El aroma envolvía a Rukia mientras esta tragaba lentamente, "si deseaba esa sangre más de lo que aparentaba"

-Aléjate de ella. – Urahara apunto la morena con su zampakutou. Mientras una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro al tiempo que esta se volvía niebla y aparecía sentada en un árbol cercano lamiendo la sangre de Yoruichi que tenía en las uñas.

-Exquisita, no hay dudas de que tienes unos maravillosos dones, pero no eres la portadora de aquel que busco, aun así, tus dones me serán mucha utilidad.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? – Los ojos de Urahara se volvían rojos ante la furia que estaba sintiendo.

Rukia se había vuelto peligrosa, ella no era la blanca palomita que todos creían que se había vuelto, había estado ocultando sus intensiones y ellos la habían descubiertos años atrás por ello se encontraban en esa ciudad esperando su despertar, para sellarla y dormirla eternamente, pero aun así ese plan era suicidad con Byakuya protegiéndole la espalda y ahora ese niño que llevaba con ella, no había duda de que lo que pretendía Rukia era darle la eterna oscuridad a ese chico.

Pero debía aprovechar ese momento no tendría otro ella estaba sola y hambrienta, nadie cuidaba de ella, no tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

Podría poner en marcha su plan.

Nuevamente Rukia se volvió humo mientras que esta vez se posicionaba detrás de Senna y le sujetaba el cuello y la acorralaba con el otro brazo.

-No hay duda de que has crecido querida Senna me preguntó ¿si tu sangre será igual de exquisita que la de tus padres?. – Rukia paso su lengua por el cuello de la chica y mostro su colmillos que comenzaba a sobre sus labios, preparado para penetrar el níveo cuello de la temblorosa chica.

Para ella era exquisito el miedo que le causaba al peli morado, no había duda que eso era lo que más le deleitaba, pero allí estaban dos antiguos con su milenios arriba era demasiado peligroso para ella dar un movimiento en falso ya que le costaría la vida. Ya sabía lo que pretendían esos dos, y no se los pondría fácil, y además que podía sentir como los subordinados de Urahara se acercaban rápidamente se habían dado cuenta de su presencia como ella había deseado, quería ver sus caras de miedo ante su presencia.

Para Urahara las cosas no podrían estar mejor. Rukia había caído en su juego si por algo aun cuidaba de Senna, era por ella, sabía que Rukia iría por ella en algún momento, un vampiro no podría dejar con vida a alguien que marcaba como su presa y Senna era la presa de Rukia desde hacía muchos años, cuando esta devoro a sus padres por sus dones.

-¿Urahara te propongo un trato?. – Hablo Rukia retirando los colmillos de cuello de Senna unos milímetros y trayendo al rubio de nuevo a la tierra después de vagar por sus pensamientos

-¿Qué clase de trato?. – La curiosidad lo embargó necesitaba entretenerla por uno tiempo mientras concentraba su poder, pero algo estaba mal Rukia estaba muy tranquila, y el necesitaba que mordiera a Senna. Eso le daría la oportunidad para atraparla..

-Dejare con vida, a tus cazadores si me entregas mi juguete. – La forma tan calmada de hablar de ella le crispaba los nervios a Urahara y fue allí que dio de cuenta de que sus cazadores venían en camino, derrumbando todos sus planes ya que ellos no debían saber que él era uno de sus enemigos, por los momentos.

Los ojos de Senna casi salen de orbita, ella estaba segura que Urahara la entregaría sin dudarlo, desde hace muchos años él le había dicho que ella solo era un instrumento de su venganza en contra de esa mujer que ahora la mantenía cautiva entres sus brazos, aprisionándola en una calce de la cual no podía salir. Sus peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad y esta vez no podía despertar.

El rubio sonrió confirmando las sospechas de la temblorosa vampiresa.

-Te daré un tiempo, para que lo pienses con cuidado. – Lo interrumpió Rukia antes de que este pudiera decir algo o poner alguna objeción. Ella sabía que debía de andarse con cuidado. El la quería muerta por arrebatarle algo que el quería y creía destruido por ella, ese era su haz bajo la manga, la última carta que usaría en contra de su sensei cuando se llegara la hora indicada.

El aunque no sabía era una de sus marionetas al igual que Yoruichi, había llegado la hora de su venganza y todos aquellos que no acudieron en la ayuda de sus padres padecerían su odio.

-Tengo ahora una presa me pregunto ¿si su sangre seria deliciosa?. – La lengua de Rukia se saborearon los labios. – Kurosaki Ichigo, tiene un delicioso aroma ¿no lo crees Urahara?.

El rubio no creía lo que oían sus oídos, Rukia estaba interesada en la sangre de uno de sus cazadores, esa era una información que usaría en su contra.

Rukia soltó a Senna que cayó en el piso temblando por la sed de Rukia.

-¿Te has contenido aun teniendo su cuello a centímetros?. – Se sorprendió Yoruichi; ya daba por muerta a Senna desde el momento que Rukia la tomo en su poder. Ya que ningún vampiro se resistía a morder un frágil cuello en donde corría ese exquisito liquido y mas di tenias una década de sin beberlo y siendo una de tus presas. Era algo nunca visto.

-Ya te lo he dicho su sangre es de mi propiedad y la puedo tomar cuando me plazca, solo quise hacerlo saber.

Rukia le pasó por encima a Senna mientras las lágrimas de sangre de esta cubrían su rostro.

-Un vampiro que va a la guerra llorando y temblando de miedo no merece vivir. ¿No fue eso lo que me enseñaste Yoruichi? y sin embargo estas rodeada de esta clase de escorias, me pregunto ¿atasca cuando vas a seguir cayendo más bajo?. Sé que me quieren matar o sellar. Pero la pregunta es ¿conocen mi verdadera capacidad?.

La indignación de Rukia se veía al mirar a Senna temblando y llorando tirada en el suelo, para ella esa escena le causaba asco y repugnancia, alguien de su raza en ese estado, le provocaba acabar con su vida rápidamente para dejar de ver tan repulsivo rostro.

Cientos de murciélagos aparecieron radiando el cuerpo de Rukia ya era de irse, mientras que Ichigo y sus amigos llegaban corriendo viendo solamente los ojos rojos de aquel vampiro que los paralizo del miedo.

-Ellos ahora también son mi presa. – Susurro Rukia ante la sorpresa de todos a la vez que desaparecía en el cielo al igual que los murciélagos.

-Pronto te visitare y querré una respuesta. – La voz aterciopelada de la morena se hacía cada vez más lejana.

Keigo estaba paralizado, no sabía en qué lugar se encontraban.

El cielo las nueves y la luna eran de un color rojo vivo y los arboles de los alrededores no poseían vidas sus hojas estaban en la tierra marchita.

-¿Que ha sucedido en este lugar? – Pregunto Ishida mientras miraba fijamente a Urahara pensativo.

-Un vampiro de alto nivel ha venido a esta ciudad y todos nosotros somos sus presas.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles ante lo revelado, la cara de Urahara se mostraba pensativo, Rukia iba a cavar con sus subordinados de eso estaba seguro, ella los había catalogado como sus presas. Presas a las que no dudaría en matar por diversión ya que la única sangre que ella quería era la de Ichigo e Ichigo sería su última jugada, para poner en jaque a la reina... Rukia caería antes de llegar al trono.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Te has divertido Rukia?. Pregunto Naguaki.

-Mucho, ahora vamos a casa ates de que mis títeres se vuelvan en mi contra.

Naguaki sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía a su madrina.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo tu sangre me pertenece" tomare tu vida y la de tus amigos antes de que se vuelvan más fuertes.

Rukia se lamio las uñas que aun tenía el aroma de la sangre de Yoruichi, con sonrisa maliciosa.

"exquisita Yoruichi pero Ichigo… Ichigo lo es aun mas, quiero saborear su sangre, perderme en sus ojos y… su aroma es tan… tan irresistible… Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Tu destino es a mi lado"

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

**Bueno es que este capi no es muy largo, pero este salió así de corto se que tampoco hay ichiruki.**

**Pero esta parte es muy importante para definir el destino de Ichigo.**

**Dos seres ya han decidido su futuro, Urahara pretende usar a Ichigo para acabar con Rukia y esta solo quiere su sangre para satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero la pregunta es ¿Sus planes saldrán como planean y que es lo que quiere Ichigo?**

**En el próximo capi.**

**Ichigo es asechado por su depredadora, la sed de Rukia es saciada.**

**Byakuya aparece. **

**Les agradezco a todos por su poyo… lamento la tardanza, pero aun sigo muy enferma y me cuesta muchísimo estar más de 15 minuto frente a mi PC. **

**Parezco un esqueleto ambulante T.T**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Sakura-Jake – Jessy Moon – Keisi-san – kuraiyuki – Ghost iv.**

**Disculpen por no dejarles un comentario, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida con tos ustedes ya que ustedes me dan ánimo para continuar y por ustedes es que yo sigo escribiendo a pesar de mi actuar condición de salud. T.T**

**Estoy muy feliz este capi se los dedico con mucho cariño n.n . Nos estamos leyendo chaito los quiero mucho.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Séptimo cap.**

Han pasado dos días desde el encuentro de Rukia con Ichigo y sus amigos.

Rukia aun no ha saciado su sed y en su mente solo aparece la imagen de Ichigo. Su sangre la estaba volviendo loca, si no zaceaba su sed no estaba segura de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Su cuerpo temblaba constantemente, ya había mordido sus brazos en barias ocasiones, pero su sangre no podía zacear su sed. Era un tomento para ella encontrarse en ese estando.

Estaba sentada en una amplia alfombra cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales por el cual se podía ver el crepúsculo, no había duda ese día había sido uno de los más duro, nunca había despertado y pasar dos día sin beber una gota de sangre, estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma, no había duda de ello.

Se mantenía encerrada, le había pedido a Naguaki que le ordenara a todos los sabientes humanos y vampiros que se fueran de la mansión y a el mismo por su propia seguridad, ya que no aguantaba oler esa sangre y sentir el palpitar de esos corazones que emanaban esa tibia y deliciosa néctar. Aunque ella no bebía la sangre de un humano eso no quería decir que los pudiera matar por su desesperación de tratar de aliviar su sed. En ese momento envidiaba a los otros vampiros, ya que ellos si se podían alimentar de los humanos y ella solo de los de su misma raza, los cuales no sobrevivían una vez ella bebía de su sangre.

-Ichigo. – Ese era el nombre que rondaba su cabeza mientras mantenía sus colmillos enterrados en su brazo conteniendo su sed.

Mientras que un lugar no mi lejano se encontraba un peli naranja mirando por la ventana pensando en esos ojos violetas con destellos azules que parecía el azul del cielo nocturno… ella había estado ocupando sus pensamientos desde que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

Ella tenía algo que lo atraía, algo que lo hacía estremecer cuando oía su voz, suave y aterciopelada, su piel nívea anhelando ser acariciadas. Ella se veía tan frágil…

Ichigo miro la luna desde el barcón de su casa, estaba saliendo al mismo tiempo que el sol se ocultaba y las criaturas de la noche salían en busca de una de sus presas, esa era la hora que su trabajo comenzaba como cazador de demonios.

En la mansión Kuchiki los ojos violetas con destellos azules ahora era de un rojo profundo inyectados de sangre… sangre que deseaba la morena que se sostenía el cuello con una de sus manos, tratando desesperadamente calmar su sed, mientras mordía sus brazos ya bien heridos.

Su cuerpo sufría de constantes escalofríos y su presencia se comenzaba notar. El viento fuera de la mansión comenzaba agitase las nubes cubriendo el resplandor de la luna mientras un fuerte viento frio movía las ramos de los arboles con ímpetu…

-Tengo mucha sed… hermano en donde estas…

Los relámpagos comenzaron a resonar y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad.

Un grupo de jóvenes de todas parte de la ciudad comenzaba a correr todos en una dirección, siendo presa de la monstruosa aura demoniaca que invadía todo el lugar asiendo temer incluso a los demonios de alta categoría que se ocultaban por temor de ser devorados por aquella presencia que mostraba su hambre.

En la tienda de Urahara que era el punto de encuentro de los jóvenes que llagaban agitados por la fuerte presencia que los sofocaba. Mientras el rubio los esperaba en la sala de reuniones sentado tomando el té en compañía de Yoruichi la cual se encontraba bebiendo algo en una lata la cual no poseía nombre, mientras se lamia los labios un poco rojos por el liquido que invadía su boca, se les quedo viendo por un montos esperando que los recién llegados tomaran un poco de aire que les hacía mucha falta.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo Urahara?. – Y como era de costumbre los gritos de Ichigo fueron los primeros en escuchase.

-Es un vampiro de alto nivel que tiene hambre. –Dijo con simpleza el rubio mientras depositaba la tasa de té en la mesa mirando la cara de shock de sus cazadores.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices?. –Pregunto Ishida mientras sostenía a Inoue que casi no encontraba como ponerse de pie.

-Es un vampiro que no se puede saciar su sed. –Concluyo Yoruichi mientras caminaba a una ventana y miraba la tormenta.

-¿Pero porqué no puede sacer su sed? . –Pregunto Tatzuki que asía esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

- Porque la sangre que bebe tiene que ser de un vampiro sumamente poderoso. – volvió hablar la gatuna mientras miraba a los lejos una banda de murciélagos y las nubes rojas.

-Eso quiere decir que esta aura demoniaca le pertenecer al único vampiro que se alimenta de los suyos. –Analizó sado mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla y serraba sus ojos..

-Entonces ese vampiro es. –Tatzuki no termino de hablar ya que Ichigo completo sus palabras.

-**La luna sangrienta cazadora de dones**. –Susurro Ichigo con los ojos bien abiertos mostrando su sorpresa ante la relevado.

-Es la misma presencia que estaba en el parque haces dos días verdad Urahara. – afirmó el de lentes mientras se lo ajustaba con el dedo índice.

-Si... En este momento es mejor no salir ya que ella no aguantara mucho y ira por la sangre de algún cazador "o la mi propia sangre". – Dijo Urahara mientras se acercaba a la ventana viendo la tormenta que se desataba con furia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la mansión Kuchiki un lujoso carro negro se paraba en frente dejando ver una sombra negra que se movió con agilidad por toda la casa entrando a una habitación, en donde se encontraba una peli negra temblando con los ojos con rujo fuego, mientras se mordía los brazos para calmarse.

-Rukia. – Hablo la fría voz sin expresión haciendo que la joven levantará el rostro y se parara para salir corriendo en el encuentro de aquel hombre.

El hombre extendió el brazo mientras la morena lo abrazaba enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del hombre que correspondió el abrazó.

-Hermano la necesito. – Susurro la morena mientras se acercaba al cuello del peli negro que bajo un poco su cabeza dejando el su cuello a la altura de la boca de la morena que lamio su cuello suavemente mientras habría su boca clavando sus colmillos con sumo cuidado ante la suave piel de su hermano que la alzo entre sus brazos manteniéndola suspendida entre sus brazos, mientras sus ojos toman un color rojo y caminaba asía la cama de su hermana sintiendo como su sangre era drenada con gran velocidad.

-Rukia es hora de que pares. –Pidió el hombre mientras se sentaba en la cama antes de caer al piso ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Pero la morena parecía no oír y se aferraba más a él.

Rukia el hombre usó su fuerza logrando separase de ella cayendo de espalda en la cama, mientras los ojos de Rukia seguían del mismo rojo intenso a la vez que mostraba sus colmillos llenos de ese elixir que representaba su viva y su poder. Se sostuvo en el pecho del hombre mientras habría su boca dejando caer unas gotas de sangre en la boca del morena que yacía en la cama bajo ella.

El hombre saco su lengua y con un suave y sensual movimiento limpio la sangre que había en sus labios. La morena dejo caer otra gota del liquido que representaba la vida eterna cayendo en los labios del moreno que esta vez no le dio tiempo de limpiar sus labios, se encontraba perdido entre esos ojos de su hermana que lo deseaban en ese momento.

Lo morena bajo su cabeza dejando caer su cabello alrededor de la cara de su hermano.

-Byakuya ni-sama. – Fue solo un susurro que salió de los labios de la morena completamente rojos por la sangre de su hermano la cual unió lentamente a la él, fue lento el rose de su labios pero lleno de excitación y de descargas eléctricas.

El moreno puso su mano en cuello de ella y la otra en la cintura aprisionándola mas asía el.

Mientras las lenguas de ambos exploraban sus bocas saboreando la sangre en ellos, era un conjuro sensual lleno de estaxis. El beso se fue intensificando cada vez con más fuerza y fervor arrancándole suspiros a ella que se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

Se separaron lentamente con los labios rojos y un pocos heridos a causa de sus colmillos.

-Rukia. – Susurro el moreno mientras la acomodaba en su pecho. – ¿Hace cuento tiempo despertaste? – Pregunto el moreno mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

-Hace dos días ni-sama. –contesto la morena con una sonrisa que solo le regalaba a el.

-Entiendo por ello casi me rebatas la vida. – Le recrimino ya que había bebido tan rápido que si no la fuera frenado le fuera rebatado la vida.

-Lo siento tengo mucha sed. – Se disculpo mientras se aferraba mas él. Se sentía dolida por sus impulsos pudo haberlo matado eso pasaba cuando probaba la sangre de un vampiro siempre lo mataba cuando bebía su sangre.

-Mañana me comunicare con tu abuelo… Le diré que necesitas de su sangre. – el moreno seguía acariciando la cabeza de la morena mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-No te preocupes… si bebo mañana de nuevo de la tuya podre calmarla por un tiempo. – susurro la morena mientras ella si lo mismo que su hermano. Le agradaba su olor.

-Lo sé… pero en estos momentos no puedo salir a casar. Me has dejado débil. – no le gustaba admitirlo, ero era la verdad necesitaba beber un poco de sangre y la de Rukia no era una opción ya que esta era un veneno letal

-Si quiere yo te puedo traer los sacrificios. – le ofreció mientras levantaba su cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos con decisión.

-No hace falta no quiero que te vea Urahara y Yoruichi. – el moreno la vio a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro mientras la morena serraba sus ojos, aceptando la caricia.

-ya los he visto. – Rukia habría los ojos.

-¿Cuando?. – Byakuya la vio sin expresión en el rostro frio y distante que desconcertó por un momento a la morena.

-Hace dos días cuando desperté… Salí de la mansión para ver en qué lugar me encontraba y fue ahí que me los encontré. Ellos tienen a una de mis presas. – Recordó la cara de miedo de Senna y sonrió con malicia.

-Si lo sed, ellos quieren atraparte con esa muchacha. – Analizo el hombre mientras la atraía de vuelta a su pecho volviendo acariciar su cabeza. Ese era el único momento que ellos compartían junto. Cuando ella bebía de su sangre.

-Si lo sé, por eso me divertí un poco con ellos, aunque la verdad fue que tuve que resistirme mucho a los olores de esa sangre cuando tenía sed. – meditó un poco Rukia mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Fue duro para ti?.

-Un poco, ellos me quieren capturar porque me cene a su hija, ja ja ja ja… me preguntó que pensara Soifon. La morena serró sus ojos acordándose de la hija de los vampiros que una vez fueron sus senseis.

-Eso fue arriesgado, no saldrá hasta que puedas calmar tu sed. – Le ordeno el moreno mientras la morena asentía con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes hermano ahora que estas aquí estoy más tranquila, ahora solo quiero serrar los ojos y dormir a tu lado. – La morena cerro sus ojos mientras llevaba una mano al rostro del noble y lo abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerzas.

Byakuya no dijo nada solo siguió acariciando su cabello con ella arriba de él. En medio de aquella amplia cama a la cual no recordaba cómo fue que había llego hasta el medio ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ha paso una semana desde lo ocurrido el grupo de Ichigo no baja la guardia ya que temían encontrarse con esa depredadora inmortal y letal. Una semana sin que los demonios de bajo nivel se aparecieran lo cual era obvio por el terror de encontrarse con **la luna sangrienta devoradora de dones.**

Ichigo caminaba por el parque natural de la ciudad que era rico en flora y muchas variedades de aves, pero eso no era todo, ya que en ese lugar el podía sentir paz tranquilidad era igual a cuando estaba en el rio de Karakura.

Y fue allí que la vio parada en frente de la fuente que dejaba fluir grandes chorros de agua que subían al cielo y decencia en forma de circulo.

El viento soplaba lentamente mientras su negro cabello era movido con gracia.

Se acercó lentamente mientras ella almiaraba el crepúsculo con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. –Susurro la morena sorprendiendo al nombrado que no había hecho ningún ruido al acercársele. Rukia giro lentamente mirando a esos ojos marrones que no salín de su cabeza ni por un minuto. La miraban fijamente poniéndola nerviosa.

El viento volvió a soplar mientras pétalos de Sakura se movían a sus compas. Rukia volvió a serrar sus ojos llenando sus pulmones con aquel aroma, ese aroma que bloqueaba sus sentidos, el aroma de su exquisita y provocativa sangre.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se fue acercando lentamente al él con pasos sensuales manteniendo sus ojos serrados dejándose llevar por el palpitar de aquel corazón que se aceleraba con cada paso que ella daba.

-exquisito. –Susurro la morena mientras habría sus ojos quedando atrapada por los marrones de él.

-Rukia. – Fue su susurro, su mente estaba bloqueada, su cuerpo se estremecía por su cercanía, sus ojos lo tenían hipnotizado, no cabía duda que ella no lo dejaría escapar de su hechizo y él no quería salir de él, le gustaba sentirse atrapado.

Hacia una semana que Rukia había estado vigilando a Ichigo conociendo sus gustos, su forma de ser, actuar, en donde vivía, sus amistades, sus romancé con su presa, que tenia los días contado, su relación con los dos vampiros milenarios, sus habilidades, y una parte de su familia.

Siempre estaba hay asechando, sin que él se percatara, y por eso lo había esperado en esa fuente ella sabía que el llegaría hasta ella, y las ganas que tenia de saborear su sangre entre sus labios la excitaba.

Y encontró a escasos centímetros de su cuello y sus labios. Abrió un poco su boca aspirando con ella su olor de su elixir, solo tenía que escoger entre sus labios y su cuello.

Continuaraaaaaaa…

**Hola espero que todos estén bien, aquí este el séptimo capi.**

**Es un poco más largo que el sexto.**

**Bueno por si las dudas Rukia y Byakuya no son hermanaos así que ellos podrían ser amantes… eso aun no se los puedo asegurar, solo quiero un rival para Ichigo y Byakuya en este momento es el mejor candidato, si no les gusta por favor déjenmelo saber.**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos por su apoyo la verdad me emociona leer sus comentarios y me levantan el autoestima como no tienen una idea.**

**Buenos los agradecimientos son para:**

**Kuraiyuki**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón las parejas tienen que conocerse poco a poco aunque el amor sea a primera vista aunque en este tuve que adelantarme mucho. Bueno gracias por desarme bien y ya estoy mejor de salud… de verdad muchas gracias por tu buenos deseos. Espero que este cap se de tu agrado y que me sigas apoyando.

**Jessy moon 15:** Amiga doctora corazón… ja ja ja ja… se que quieres mas ichiruki y que no te gusta que Rukia sea la mala, pero todo tiene un porqué… y muy pronto lo sabrás solo se paciente te llevaras una gran sorpresa después. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero seguir contando con el.

**Ghost iv:** Hola espero que estés bien… me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo de verdad muchísimas gracias. Y la verdad es que… se que Rukia tiene de donde escoger para alimentarse; pero hay un problema para ello y ese es… bueno tienes que descubrirlo no es muy difícil. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Sakura-Jeka:** Muchisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo. Y en efecto Isshin es vampiro, pero su esposa no… así que Ichigo es un impuro. La verdad, es un poco rápido para hablar de ello. Se que Rukia en este fic es mala, pero no todo lo que lees es lo que parece y en cuanto a Senna ella va desaparecer por un buen tiempo. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo de verdad muchisisisisimas gracias.

**Keisi42:** Holaaa… me emociona que te guste esta historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Ya debes saber porque Urahara quiere matar o sellar a Rukia, por lo que ella le conto a Byakuya.

Y lo de Senna se aclara más adelante. Bueno espero que este cap te haiga gustado espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Rukia Nair:** Holaaaaaaa… muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo me alegra saber que te gusta mucho mis historias… de verdad me izo muy feliz tu comentario, y a mí me gustaría ser tu amiga también, no importa si es por internet… ha y tienes que explicarme lo del sello me dejaste un poco intrigada. Y en cuanto el cap, tienes que esperar un poco aun no decido como va hacer su transformación, ya que eso lo decidirán los lectores de esta historia incluyéndote.

Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos estamos leyendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8**

Un mes ha pasado desde aquel día en el parque, un mes siguiéndole a escondidas y vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, un mes torturándome con su aroma, ese olor que despierta mi apetito, se ha vuelto una obsesión, solo quiero su sangre, ese liquido que me alejara de mi tormento, pero aun no puedo hacerlo, aun no puedo tomar su vida hay algo que me lo impide y ese algo quizás sea el deseo de ver su rostro oír su voz varonil, detonante de fuerza y espíritu, ¿quién eres y que haces con migo?, ¿que eso lo que quieres de mi? Ichigo ese nombre tan chistoso y con un significado tan increíble.

Ha bese cuando te veo desde la distancia mi corazón se acelera no sé ¿qué me pasa?, ¿que me haces?, tu respiración me hace anhelar ser el viento.

-Que estoy diciendo, eres una tonta Kuchiki Rukia será mejor que dejes esas estupideces eres una vampiresa no tienes que andar pensando en estupideces y mucho menos anhelar tanto la sangre de ese idiota, el es un mestizo…

Rukia se sentó en la fuente, en esa en donde se había encontrado con Ichigo aquel día que se dejo ver por aquel chico que le quitaba el sueño.

El sol se ocultaba dejando ver los destellos naranja.

-Por más que intento olvidar al idiota ese no puedo. – Un suspiro salió de los labios de la morena mientras serraba los ojos dejando que el viento moviera su cabello a su compas a la vez que sentía como dos aromas conocidos para ella se acercaban lentamente. Los ignoro no quería ver aquellos rostros por los momentos solo quería disfrutar de la suave brisa y del hermoso crepúsculo que le daba paso a la noche. Y a las criaturas que habitaban en ellas.

Ichigo caminaba lentamente por el parque en compañía de su novia. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se tomaba tiempo libre para compartir con ella.

Iba sonriente como siempre ella con sus manos entrelazadas, era un hábito hacer ese tipos de paseos, aunque últimamente no los hacían mucho debido a unas cuantas misiones que habían tenido cazando a demonios y recopilando información sobre los demonios más poderosas que habitaban la noche y el dia.

-Ichigo mi amor me han asignado otra misión. – Hablo Senna mientras miraba el rostro de su novio con esa expresión seria, que nunca cambiaba ante alguien que no fuera su familia.

-Si Urahara me lo dijo, es sobre esa pista que han estado siguiendo, es un nido verdad. – Le afirmo mientras miraba el rostro de su novia que tomaba actitud seria.

-Sí, es un nido… pero todavía no damos con él, es muy difícil de encontrar. – Un suspiro salió de la boca de la joven.

-Al parecer han cubierto muy bien su rastro no. – Ichigo siguió mirando al frente ese lugar le agradaba.

-Si es muy difícil, siempre damos con el, lugar incorrecto, esos vampiros son muy astutos.

-Ellos son los seguidores de esa vampiresa no es así. – Ichigo le intrigaba mucho la identidad de esa vampiresa la cual había parecido hacia ya muchos días.

-Si ellos son sus más leales súbditos. Pero aun así no sabemos quiénes son y cuál es su verdadero propósito. – La verdad ella tenía sus sospechas pero no podía decírselas a su novio y tampoco el destino que la esperaba.

-Su propósito es la destrucción eso es todo. – Afirmo el peli naranja mientras su voz se volvía fría y lúgubre.

-Quizás tengas razón.

-Quizás. No es la palabra tengo la razón, los vampiros son criaturas retorcidas y diabólicas sin sentimiento alguno, que les gusta arrebatare la vida a los humanos solo para zacear su sed, son despreciables a ellos son los que más detesto en este mundo y odiaría verme en la necesidad de estar al lado de alguno de esa especie.

-¿Ichigo odias mucho a los vampiros verdad?. – Senna bajo el rostro, si el supiera quién era ella en realidad la odiaría de por vida… pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese dolor que le causaban esas palabras, que salían de la boca de su amado.

-Así es… de las criaturas que habitan la noche a ellos son los que desprecio más porque arrebatan la vida de inocentes para mantenerse con vida, ellos son criaturas despreciables. – Ichigo le apretó un poco la mano de su novia mientras seguía caminado disfrutando de la vegetación.

-Ichigo si yo fuera atacada por uno de ellos y me convirtieran ¿me odiarías a mi también?. – Era una pregunta un poco arriesgada para ella, pero tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Ichigo se para meditando la pregunta mientras le soltaba la mano a su novia y daba unos pasos al frente, la verdad era que él sabía muy bien que responder sin pensarlo mucho.

-Preferiría que murieras antes de ello. -Respondió mientras la miraba al rostro con cara fría.

Senna bajo el rostro y apretó la mano.

-Pero yo sé que no dejarías que ello pasara verdad. –Ichigo camino hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó mientras el viento soplaba trayendo un aroma con él.

El aroma también fue percibido por Senna que tembló levente un poco.

_-Ella está aquí no puede ser. Ella ha venido por mí y yo no puedo defenderme con Ichigo aquí, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué haré?,_

Senna levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de Ichigo.

-_Será mejor que me aleje de él, si ella ha venido por mí, me seguirá_. – Pensó Senna.

-Ichigo ya me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer las maletas. – Mintió mientras sonreía.

-Está bien te acompañare. –Se ofreció el peli naranja.

-No hace falta, por favor disfruta del lugar un rato mas, se que te gusta estar aquí. – Se despido con la mano mientras salía corriendo.

Senna no le dio tiempo a Ichigo de protestar después de todo el era un caballero.

El joven siguió caminado con dirección aquella fuente que le traía muchos recuerdos de ella. Metió su mano en el bolsillo en donde está la joya, esa joya que le pertenecía aquella joven que le robaba parte de sus pensamientos.

Quería volverla a ver, había estado muchos días tentado a ir aquella mansión, pero no había podido ir debido a que ese lugar era la morada de muchos vampiros. Y el odiaba esos seres más que nada.

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar aquel lugar.

Su corazón se aceleró, no creía lo que veía.

Allí estaba ella sentando en el bordé la fuente mientras las cascadas de aguas caían detrás de ellas y el viento movía lentamente su cabello azabache. Los ojos de la morena los mantenía serados, ella sabía que él estaba muy cerca de ella lo sentía su aroma la estaba embriagando como si fuera un licor que podía maréala, su corazón se acelero un poco, y contuvo la respiración no quería seguir lastimando su garganta debido al exquisito aroma que inundaba su ser.

Aquel líquido estaba hecho para torturarla, ya no tenía duda de ello, pero aun así no quería tomarlo, no quería beber de él en ese momento, quería descubrir primero el secreto que escondía esa sangre, ese liquido que le ofrecía una grandiosa cena.

El joven se siguió acercando más y más, dando pasos decididos hasta en donde estaba la morena o su depredadora.

-¿Que haces en este lugar a esta hora? – Pregunto Ichigo mientras se paraba frente a la morena.

-Buenas noches a ti también Ichigo. – Rukia abrió sus ojos llenos de brillos a la vez que los faroles de la fuente y el parque se encendían.

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba a la mujer, la verdad era que el quería verla, pero no le gustaba que estuviera sola en un lugar como aquel, propensa a muchos peligros.

-Rukia es muy peligrosas que este en este lugar tu sola, pueden robarte o acerté daño.

-No te preocupes Ichigo yo puedo cuidarme sola, además soy una chica muy fuerte. – sonrió y la verdad no mentía solo que Ichigo no lo sabía.

Ella había oído toda la conversación que había tenido con Senna y sabia que esta había salido huyendo cuando sintió su aroma.

-Ben será mejor que te acompañe a casa. – El le extendió la mano.

-No quiero aun ir hasta allá. – Ichigo bajo la mano y frunció el seño demostrando que estaba molesto.

-¿Porque no? acaso espera a alguien. – La curiosidad lo estaba matando quería saber que hacia ella a esa horas en un lugar tan solitario.

-No espero a nadie… solo quería disfrutar de este lugar. – Rukia lo miro la verdad había que alagarla para aguantar tanto tiempo sus sed y las ganas de penetrar esa morena piel.

-Eres extraña sabias. –La verdad él no tenía nada que decirle y lo único que se ocurrió fue decirle eso.

-¿Porque lo dices?. – Rukia lo miro a los ojos.

-Una niña como tú no debería estar en este lugar y si lo estuviera debería estar temblando de miedo. – Se burlo de ella, lo cual causaría la siguiente reacción.

-¿Una niña?. – Como se atrevía a llamarla de esa forma. Ella podría ser su tatara tatara tatara tatara abuela fácil mente de él. Y el se atrevía a llamarla una niña. – Quien te crees para llamarme niña idiota.

-Es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo, eres enana tu cuerpo aun no se ha desarrollado por completo y lo digo por lo plana que eres. – Le dijo mientras miraba Asia su pecho.

Rukia estaba indignada que tenía que ver su cuerpo. Ella estaba consciente que su cuerpo era de una niña todavía y que seguía aparentando unos 14 o 15 años de edad… pero eso no le daba el derecho de gritárselo a la cara.

Ichigo se quedo viendo la cara de la morena seria fría.

-Rukia yo…

-Cállate Ichigo no me interesa lo que quieras decir. – Rukia se disponía a marcharse de ese lugar cuando una mano le tomo de brazo.

-Rukia yo no…

-Ya no digas nada Ichigo. – La vos de Rukia era mas fría de lo que una vez Ichigo había escuchado.

-Disculpa yo…

-No tienes porque disculparte. – Rukia no entendía porque estaba molesta con el sentía algo que le oprimía el corazón. Corazón que solo latía cuando sentía la sangre entre su boca o una fuerte adrenalina o emoción.

-Cállate y déjame termina. – Ya estaba molesto el trataba de disculpase y ella no quería oírlo.

-Dilo de una vez entonces y deja de tartamudear. – Ella también estaba molesta acaso no se había dado de cuenta.

-Pero tú eres la que no me deja terminar enana. – Se quejo ya se había tardado en ello.

-Si puedes insultarme entonces porque no dices de una maldita vez idiota.

-Aquí la única idiota eres tú. – Ichigo tenía las venitas marcándole la frente a demás de que su seño estaba más fruncido de lo acostumbrado.

-Eres un bakamono. – Le grito ella a la vez que se zafaba de su agarre.

Ichigo se miro la mano por un momento y miro luego a Rukia.

-Rukia estas muy fría. -El no se había dado de cuenta ya que se quería disculpar lo cual al final no había podido gracias a la terquedad de ella.

Rukia abrió los ojos y disimulo con todo los dotes de actriz que ella poseía.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta hace una noche muy fría sin contar que estamos entrando al invierno es normar que este fría, incluso tú lo estás en este monto.

Ichigo la miro por unos segundos y luego sintió la fría brisa comprobando que lo que Rukia decía era verdad sintió más frio.

Rukia había usado un poco de su poder para crear ese viento frio, para que Ichigo no sospechara de ella después de todo ella era uno de los seres que el mas despreciaba.

-Será mejor que te lleve hasta tu casa. – Le dijo mientras miraba a la morena que se abrasaba así misma.

-No quiero que me acompañes yo puedo irme sola.

-Te he dicho que te acompañare. –Dio por terminada la charla mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia. – De verdad estas muy fría, te enfermaras si sigues en este lugar.

-Tú también estas frio Ichigo. – Fingió la morena la verdad era que el era muy cálido y una especie de fuego tibio recorría su cuerpo. Para ella era una sensación extraña nunca antes vivida.

Siguió a Ichigo por todo el camino sin hablar valoraban el silencio que se produjo entre los dos lo cual no era incomodo al contrario era agradable la simple presencia de uno y del otro trasmitía paz.

Ichigo dejo ha Rukia en la reja principal de la entrada de la mansión mientras Rukia entraba en ella, aun no entendía que propósito tenia Byakuya con ella, pero de algo estaba seguro haría algo para sacarla de allí. Porque ella era una humana y no tenia que vivir en un nido de aquellos seres.

¿y si ella se quiere convertir en uno de ellos? El se simple pensamiento izo temblar a Ichigo mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa a la vez que unos ojos violetas vigilaban al chico el cual no notaba su presencia cerca.

Un ser se acercaba lentamente por detrás de la morena mientras que Ichigo entraba en su casa. Rukia estaba tan tranquila mientras aquella criatura se acercaba lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido. Sus custras patas ajiles casi parecían no tocar el tejado en donde se encontraba la morena parada viendo como la puerta de una enorme casa se serraba.

La criatura abrió la boca preparada para atacar mientras Rukia seguía aun navegando en una mal de pensamientos sin parecer percatarse de aquella criatura que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Desde lejos dos criaturas mas veían como una criatura asechaba a su presa por la espalda mientras esta asechaba a su presa que entraba en su lujosa casa.

Así es: la persona que asechaba al humano era Rukia y el que asechaba a Rukia era otra criatura ágil con una destreza única para acercarse a su presa sin ser descubierta por esta, mientras que dos más veían desde lejos asechando igual.

-Al parecer nuestra presa va hacer devorado por estar pensando en nuestro querido Ichigo.

-Lo sé por ello lo escogí. El destino de él es: ser la presa de Kuchiki Rukia **la luna sangrienta cazadora de dones**, la acecina de nuestra hija y de muchos hijos de nuestros amigos y Ichigo no sería la excepción de ello, ya que él es hijo de un noble también y ella lo percibe en su sangre por eso es que la atrae tanto. –Aclaro un rubio mientras su mirada gélida miraba atraves de oscura noche a su peor enemigo.

-¿Kisuke tú crees que ella no se ha dado de cuenta que está siendo asechada?. – Pregunto la morena de ojos gatunos.

-No lo sé está muy tranquila al parecer no se ha dado de cuenta, cuando esta con Ichigo baja la guardia el será el único que acabe con su vida. – Hablo refiriéndose a Ichigo.

-Para eso tienes que ser más duro con su enteramiento. –Dijo la gatuna mientras sus ojos brillantes miraba como la criatura se acercaba cada vez mas a Rukia.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa… ella pronto subirá al trono es solo cuestión de meses. Ya tiene la edad y al joven que le dará su sangre, y ese chico ha sido criado por Byakuya para ello,.

-El también será peligroso cuando sea transformado podrá destruir muchos de los que están en contra de Rukia, ella se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, aun mas cuando despertó antes de tiempo.

-Pero nosotros lo somos aun mas, solo tenernos que sellarla, ya que no podemos matarla, por el bien y la paz de nuestro mundo, aunque ganas de retorcer su cuello no me hacen falta. – Urahara cerró los puños mientras miraba aquella escena.

Los vampiros miraban desde lejos como aquella criatura estaba a milímetros de la cabeza de vampiresa que parecía no percatarse de la criatura que habría su boca listo para matar.

Continuara….

**Hola a todos….. espero que estén muy bien y que estén disfrutando los que estén de vacaciones. He descubierto que todos no tenemos vacaciones en los mismos meses y yo que creía que si t.t **

**Bueno antes que nadan muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo de verdad me alegra mucho que todos ustedes que siguen mis historias me sigan apoyando y le ruego disculpa por no contestar sus reviews, pero mi salud de nuevo ha empeorado. De verdad no sé que tengo.**

**Espero que este Cap. Les haiga gustado y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Sé que la mayoría quiere que desaparezca Senna y les concederé sus deseos, pero aun no morirá. Pero si se irá por un largo tiempo hasta que sea la hora de que se convierta en la cena de nuestra querida Rukia.**

**Le agradezco por sus comentarios a:**

**KIA: **_**Hola espero que estés bien. La verdad es que Masaki es humana y Isshin es un vampiro noble te daré mas detalles a medida que baya avanzado la historia.**_

_**Isshin en este momento no está en la ciudad por ello Rukia no se ha parecido ante el.**_

_**En cuanto ha Senna la mande de viaje por un buen tiempo cuando vuelva aparecer será para su muerte.**_

_**En cuanto a lemmon no se hacerlo así que eso tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo para ello. Y Byakuya y Rukia no son hermanos de verdad así que no hay Incesto **_

_**Bueno espero haberte contestado tus preguntas y no haberte confundido más. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo gracias espero seguir contando con el.**_

**KURAIYUKI: **_**muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome y preocuparte por mi salud de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Senna no aparecerá por un muy largo tiempo. Me agrada mucho que te guste la historia de verdad muchas gracias espero el comentario de este cap. **_

**JESSY MOON 15: ** _**ME EMOCIONO MUCHO TU COMENTARIO NO ESPERABA QUE TE GUSTARA MUCHO… LA VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE ESTAR APOYANDOME. Y YO TE DARIA TU DOCTORADO DE VERDA TE LO HAS GANADO CON CADA CONSEJO QUE ME DAS JA JA JA**__. __**NO TE PREOCUPES BYAKUYA NO VA A SALIR CON NUNGUN TRAUMA RESPERTOI A SU PASADO**__. __**BUNENO NOS ESTMOS LEYENDO CHAITO CUIDATE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

**SAKURA-JEKA: **_**no te preocupes no eres tediosa, siempre valoro tu opinión y gracias a tus comentarios he ido mejorando, muchas gracias.**_

_**Sé que es un poco extraño lo de los hermanos Kuchiki pero todo tiene un porqué. Luego lo sabrás. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa por no dejar comentario en tus historias pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.**_

**GHOST IV: **_**hola gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta, gracias por interesarte también en esta historia valoro mucho tus comentarios así que no dudes en dejar tu opinión en este cap, también mas adelante te pediré un consejo espero que me los des.**_

**ADRIANA: **_**muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro que te haiga gustado mucho esa escena, y en cuanto a lemmon no he escrito el primero en ninguna de mis historia y no tengo la mínima idea como hacerlo pero espero que me des algunas ideas al igual que la opinión de este cap. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**_

**RUKIA NAIR: **_**muchas gracias por lo del sello la verdad me dejaste sin habla muchas gracias por tener mis historias entre tus favoritas. Me siento muy alagada por ello, espero no decepcionarte con ninguna de ellas. **_

_**Espero tu comentario de este cap. De nuevo muchas gracias.**_

**YECKIE: **_**HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN DISCULPA LA TARDANZA DE ESTE CAP, PERO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS TIENESN UNA SECUENSIA Y POR ELLO ME TARDO MUCHO NO QUIERO DEJAR NINGUNA ATRÁS POR ESO TRES DE ELLA TIENE LKA MISMA CANTIDA DE CAP.**_

_**BUENO TE AGRASCO TU APOYO Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON EL Y QUE DEJES TU COMENTARIO AUNQUE NOO LO CREAS ME SUBEN EL ANIMO Y ME DAN GANAS DE CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE VEDAD.**_

**Bueno también les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y no dejan sus comentarios aunque le agradecería que lo hicieran para que así levanten mi ánimo.**

**Bueno de todas formas gracias a todos me siento feliz que disfruten de mis ocurrencias.**

**Nos estamos leyendo en siguiente cap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Aun no lo puedo creer que ya lleve nueve cap … hay dios estoy muy sorprendida nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Y todo se los debo a ustedes que siguen mis historias y me dejan sus comentarios. De nuevo un millón de gracias. T.T**

**Bueno a comenzar el nuevo cap de la historia.**

**Capitulo 9**

_**La vida de los inmortales suele ser fría y desolada.**_

_**Buscan el amor en cada rincón de cualquier alma.**_

_**Desesperados no ven traición.**_

_**Solo quieren amor, en su marchito corazón.**_

_**Yuuki Kuchiki**_

La criatura asechaba a Rukia que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

La criatura abrió su boca dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos que estaban a unos centímetros de la cabeza de ella.

-Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo puedes durar sin respirar?. – Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver la criatura con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La criatura soltó el aire que había estado contenido cuando se había acercado a la morena mientras le pasaba la lengua por la cara de esta.

-¡Guacala! lávate la boca me has dejado con restos de tu cena, cochino. – Se quejo la morena mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara limpiándose la baba que le había quedado en rostro.

La criatura solo sonrió mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de la morena serrando los ojos mostrando un poco de cariño.

-Te extrañe tanto. -Susurro mientras abrazaba a la criatura. Rukia cerró sus ojos en señal de melancolía.

-Yo también. – Se oyó la voz ronca del lobo rojizo que abrazaba Rukia.

-Mi amigo cuanto he anhelado encontrarte de nuevo. – Suspiro Rukia mientras aspiraba el aroma de la criatura y acariciando su suave pelaje.

-No parecía porque no habías ido a verme. – Se quejo él mientras se separaba para ver mejor a su amiga un poco serio.

-Ho perdóname he estado siendo vigilada por aquellos que tratan de ocultarse. Ellos los que están detrás de aquella casa.

El lodo desvió la mirada para el lugar en donde veía Rukia viendo las dos sombras en perfecta quietud, como gárgolas vigilando.

-Si lo sé cuando rastre tu olor también olfatee el de ellos.- Sonrió su amigo con suficiencia. Y la verdad no mentía por ello se le había acercado a Rukia en perfecto silencio para ver si aquellas criaturas salían de su sitio. Pero no lo asieron además de que sus olores le eran sumamente familiares.

-¿Has venido para dar un paseo con migo?. – Pregunto Rukia con picardía en la mirada y una sonrisa malévola.

-Así es ahora sube a mi lomo, te llevaré para que veas a mi familia. – Disimulo ante la mirada de aquellas criaturas que escondían su presencia.

Rukia asintió mientras subía a la espalda de aquel lobo que era más grande que ella de pie. Se subió a el como si fuera un caballo y se sujeto de su pelaje. El lobo se estremeció un poco por la cercanía de la vampiresa.

-Sujétate bien no quiero que caigas. – Se burlo el lobo mientras se impulsaba de las patas traseras para brincar del tejado de la casa en donde se encontraban parados.

-No seas idiota Renji cuanto beses me caído de tu lomo. – Respondió un poco molesta, a la vez que su amigo saltaba cayendo en la calle para emprender su camino.

-Nunca, pero siempre hay una primera vez su artesa. – Se volvió a burlar mientras Rukia fruncía el seño y asía una mueca con la boca.

-Si en tus sueños. –Sonrió la peli negra mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Renji mientras este corría en las calles de Karakura seguidos de dos agiles vampiros.

Ese era el Renji que Rukia conocía, siempre burlándose de lo que podía de ella, desde aquel día que lo había conocido en el castillo de sus padres asía ya muchos siglos.

Renji ya era líder de su clan de hombres lobos, y su mejor amigo, el que la apoyo siempre en todo lo que hacía y el que guardaba sus secretos, hubo un tiempo en mantuvieron un relación pero eso no resulto debido a que ellos pertenecían a distintas razas y su reproducción en el futuro seria nula. Renji como heredero de su clan necesita un hijo para que este fuera heredero de su casa y su clan, y Rukia al igual que el necesita un hijo para que fuera líder de los clanes y casa, siguiendo las tradiciones sanguíneas y leyes de su mundo. A pesar de que ellos fueran criaturas sobrenaturales eso no quería decir que se podían mesclar las especies, eso era algo imposibles, aunque estar se podían relacionar no se reproducían, por ello tomaron la decisión que sería mejor separarse y quedar como amigos aunque esto no quería decir que no tuvieran algunos roces.

-Al parecer no pretender dejarte fuera de su vista. –Hablo Renji mientras sentía como era seguidos por aquellos hábiles vampiros que si no fuera por su aroma no se fuera percatado de su persecución debido a su agilidad a moverse como su sombra.

-Así parece porque no me demuestra lo velos que puedes llegar a ser Renji. – Le pidió Rukia sabiendo que Yoruichi no podía ser más rápida que su amigo sin dejar a Urahara atrás de ella, cosa que no debía hacer por si ellos decidieran tenderle una trampa, y sabia que la vampiresa no se atrevería a luchar contra ellos dos al mismo tiempo ya que Renji no era un contrincante fácil y ella con todas sus habilidades podrían dejarla muy lastimadas en cuestión de segundos..

-Si eso es lo que quieres pero sujétate fuerte no quiero regresarme a recógete. – Se volvió a burlar el lobito mientras Rukia se sujetaba mejor de su pelaje.

-Siempre tan gracioso me pregunto de donde sacaste ese humor. – Se quejo Rukia mientras su amigo aumentaba su velocidad dejando que el viento golpeara con más fuerza su cuerpo.

Más atrás de ellos venían Urahara y Yoruichi a toda velocidad para no perder de vista a Rukia. Ya estaban afuera de la ciudad en un espeso bosque casi saliendo del país, cuando Urahara se aro mirando el sitio en que se encontraban deteniendo a Yoruichi.

-Espera. - le susurró Urahara a Yoruichi. Haciendo que esta de detuviera.

-¿Que pasa Kisuke?. – Pregunto la morena mientras este le sostenía la mano mirando asi los lados agudizando sus sentidos.

-No podemos pasar. Este es el territorio de los lobos. – La morena vio mejor la zona en la que se encontraban maldiciendo por lo bajo, no había duda estaban aun pie del territorio de lobos y no podían pasar si no tenían un permiso. -Maldición la mocosa se escapo. – No logro controlarse dio varias vueltas en el lugar mientras golpeaba un árbol derribándolo soltando un poco la rabia que la carcomía viva.

-Lo más interesante es el porqué Renji fue por ella. – Se pregunto Urahara mientras se ponía pensativo.

-Como si no lo supieras…. ese pulguiento está enamorado de Rukia desde haces siglos, ellos tienen lo suyo. – le recordó la mujer mientras apretaba los colmillos dejando escurrir un poco de su ponzoña por su barbilla.

-Debemos hacer algo pronto necesitamos que Rukia se enamore de Ichigo el será su punto débil para acabar con ella. – Sonrió Urahara se vengaría por arrebatarle la vida de su hija y sus habilidades. Ichigo aria hasta lo imposible por que el fuera el punto débil de Rukia, y luego se lo rebatiría para que ella sufriera lo mismo que habían sufrido ellos por la pérdida de su hija, aunque habían otras formas de hacerla sufrir, pero eso los aria incluso más ruines que ella.

Mientras tanto Rukia reía divirtiéndose con Renji que la llevaba en el lomo a la vez que serraba los ojos sitiando la fría brisa que golpeaba violentamente contra su rostro, mientras el paisaje parecía borroso ante sus ojos debido a la velocidad que llevaba Renji.

-Renji si seguimos así saldremos del continente. – Se rio Rukia mientras se acostaba en la espalda de Renji mientras este tomaba otra dirección.

- Estamos por llegar a la cueva del juzgado. –Le aclaro Renji mientras brincaba por barias piedras que se interponían en su camino. Un camino al que ningún humano podría llegar caminando.

-Si lo sé. Puedo sentirlos están dormidos aun. – Renji siguió su camino, mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-Si solo uno pocos de los nuestros están despiertos, sabes que no podemos desaparecer y echarte el muerto, porque si que todos las criaturas de la noche se te vendrán a eliminarte. – Sonrió Renji de nuevo imaginándose la cara de Rukia cuando todos quisieran cazarla.

- Ni me lo digas ya bastante tengo con Urahara y Yoruichi que me asechan a donde quiera que voy. – Ni loca quería seguir pasando por esa situación.

-Ellos se quiere vengar por lo que supuestamente le hiciste a Soifon.

-ja ja ja tienes razón. Mi querida Soifon, ¿está dormida también verdad?. – más que una pregunta fue una confirmación por parte de ella.

-Sí. Mira ya llegamos. – Renji se paro por un minuto frente a una montaña tan conocida para Rukia.

La montaña que estaba frente a la vampiresa y el hombre lobo que entro a una cueva de esta como una flecha. Lego de entrar corrió hasta una laguna parecida a un espejismo debido a sus cristalinas aguas con tonos azules y esmeraldas dándole un toque irreal. Siguieron una especie de túnel de unos 10 metros de profundidad para salir en otra laguna en donde estaba unas columnas de hielo al igual que un trono de este mismo.

Muros y puertas habían de todos lados al igual que pinturas de rostro e imágenes de diferentes criaturas irreales para un humano. La cueva era un poco oscura tenebrosa y con poca luz la cual provenía de unas pocas antorchas esparcidas por todo el lugar

Rukia camino mojada entre aquellas columnas de hielo que mantenía unas criaturas en ellas, criaturas que ella conocía a la perfección.

Se paro frente a una en donde dormía una joven peli negra de la misma estatura de Rukia y cabello corto, y expresión fría, la cual daba un poco de temor con solo mirarla, lo cual le probo un poco de risa a la morena.

- Querida no has cambiado nada. -Rukia sonrió con melancolía y tristeza mientras tocaba la columna de hielo que encerraba aquella joven vampiresa...

Renji se sacudió el agua terminado de mojar a Rukia.

-Oye idiota ten más cuidado. –Se quejo la morena mientras lo miraba de mala manera...

-ja ja ja. Que hermosa te vez mojada y enfadada. – volvió a reír Renji que no aguantaba nada para reírse de Rukia.

Renji comenzó a volver a su forma humana mientras el pelaje desaparecía desvaneciéndose en el aire dejando a la vista el extraordinario y bien formado cuerpo desnudo del peli rojo que sonreía con picardía al ver como Rukia admiraba su pecho y piernas y como su mirada bajaba hasta su hombría.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?. – Le susurro Renji mientras sonreía ampliamente por la expresión de la morena.

Los colores de la cara de Rukia hicieron competencia con el cabello de Rukia, pero aun así no desvió la mirada de el, no le daría el gusto de verla débil ante su figura.

-No seas idiota he visto mejores cuerpos que el tuyo. – Rukia estaba avergonzada de ser descubierta admirándole, pero aun así no estaba a darle el gusto de mostrárselo.

-No me hagas reír Rukia, tú sabes que no es así. -Renji se paso las manos por el pecho mientras Rukia tragaba grueso y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del peli rojo que la miraba con cara picara

-Deja de pórtate como un adolecente y vístete, pienso despertar a mis queridos amigos. Llama al resto, comenzaremos con el casería.

Renji bajo la cabeza asiendo una reverencia a la morena y Salió por una de las tantas puertas mientras la morena camino hacia el trono subió lentamente por la escalinata un poco acalorada por el escultural cuerpo de su amiguito, mientras hoy gritos de personas llenas de terror lo que la izo sonreír. Se sentó en aquella silla hecha de hilo con tres puntas asía arriba adornada de una piel de oso blanca. Rukia se acomodada en ella mirando los muros de hielos en donde 6 criaturas diferentes dormían congelados frente a ellas y otras pegadas de las paredes. Pero ellos serian los últimos que ella despertara.

Rukia cerró los ojos y al cabo de un minuto apareció Renji con un desfile de humanos temblorosos seguido de vampiros y otras criaturas.

Rukia abrió sus ojos mostrando un rojo profundo. Mientras su cabello llegaba hasta el piso. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al ver el temor de aquellos humanos que habían llegado al infierno de su mundo.

Aunque ella no lo pareciera sentir dolor y sufrimiento por ellos, aunque para ella los humanos eran las criaturas más peligrosas.

-Bienvenidos. – Le dio la bienvenida mientras unas antorchas se encendían alrededor del recinto dándole luz a la oscuridad que rodeaba aquel lugar dejando ver mejor los cuerpos congelados y a la morena que estaba sentado en la cima de una escalinata de aquel lugar hecho de hielo rodeada de pieles de osos.

Los presentes se inclinaron ante la mujer acepción de los humanos quien no sabía quién era ella.

-Rukia-sama. -Saludaron todos. Mientras los humanos se mantenían de pie, listos para el sacrificio que se les venía.

Rukia trono los dedos a la vez que las torres de hielo se quebraban al mismo tiempo asiendo un ruido simultaneó mientras barias criaturas caían al piso respirando con dificulta.

-Buenos días dormilones. –Rukia rio mientras las criaturas se ponían de pie con sus cuerpos temblorosos y entumecidos por el largo tiempo encerrados en aquellas barreras de hielo que habían detenido su tiempo por algunos años.

-Te nos adelantes de nuevo – Hablo una voz femenina mientras asía una reverencia torpe debido al mal funcionamiento de su cuerpo adormecido.

-No te fueses querida Soifon. -Rukia sonrió mientras le hacia una señal a Renji para que le llevara un hombre a Soifon ya que esta debía tener un gran apetito.

Renji camino hasta la fila de humanos y tomo un hombre de tembloroso y ojos saltones y lo llevo ante Rukia que lo miro con asco.

-¿De qué se le acusa?. -Pregunto Rukia. Interesada en el desdichado y condenado a muerte para alimentar a su amiga y eliminar su presencia del mundo corrompido por la maldad de los corazones débiles.

-De violación de niños. -Dijo Renji mientras arrastraba al hombre que pedía clemencia y se retorcía de dolor por el agarre de Renji que partía sus huesos.

-Dejemos que Soifon lo juzgue. – Ordeno Rukia mientras miraba a la morena que asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa macabra que infundía miedo.

-Lo declaro culpable. –Dijo Soifon con aburrimiento mientras le quitaba su presa a Renji mostrando sus ojos rojos y clavando sus colmillos en el hombre succionando la vida de aquel desdichado rápidamente sin remordimiento alguno.

-El siguiente pidió Rukia. – Un poco molesta con Soifon por su afán de saciar su sed contenida por nueve años.

Un hombre con una capa paso con un joven.

-¿De qué se le acusa?. –Preguntó de nuevo Rukia mientras el chico lloraba a mares inquietando un poco a Rukia que no podía ver con claridad sus recuerdos...

-Si asesinato. -Respondió la vos de aquel hombre que cubría su rostro con una capa negra un poco descuidada.

-Eres muy joven para cometer tal crimen. – Hablo Rukia mirando al joven con cara de ingenuidad y como temblaba de temor o ¿era de frio?

El joven negaba con la cabeza temblando a la vez que veía el rostro de aquella mujer que le hablaba dejando maravillado por la belleza que radiaba aquella mujer que hablaba como un coro de ángeles..

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?. – Pregunto Rukia para ver si podía entrar a sus recuerdos que eran bloqueados por el miedo que el sentía.

Para poder juzgar había que entrar en la mente del acusado, aquella persona que escapaba de la ley del hombre era castigado por ellos con la pena máxima. **"la muerte"**. Muerte que ellos le otorgaban no solo a los humanos si no a todas las especies vivientes con inteligencia. Pero para poder juzgar tenían que estar seguro quela persona era culpable. Y ese el motivo por el cual entraban a su mente revelando todos sus secretos y sus crímenes mas atroces.

-Hanatauro señorita. – respondió con voz temblorosa mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control y su cara no tenia color alguno. No era difícil deducir que el chico estaba muerto de miedo.

-¿Hanatauro sabes porque estás aquí?. – Preguntó Rukia tratando de controlar un poco los nervios del chico y encontrar un agujeró por el cual colarse en la mente del joven.

-No señorita un hombre me saco de mi habitación. – Hanatauro no se atrevía a subir su rostro con temor a que Rukia

-¿Mataste a alguien?. – Preguntó Rukia ante el rostro horrorizado del chico que negaba con la cabeza entre llanto.

-No yo no he matado a nadie. – Respondió entre lágrimas. Mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Pero mis amigos te están acusando. – Le dijo Rukia un poco preocupada porque se estuviera cometiendo una injusticia.

-Ellos me están confundiendo. – Se defendió con miedo de ofender a alguien.

-¿Quien lo capturo?, -Preguntó la Rukia un poco preocupada, lo cual noto Renji que no le quitaba la mirada de arriba.

-Yo Rukia-sama. –Dijo un hombre flacucho con cara de sueño.

-Estás seguro que es el, siento que no me miente, aunque no estoy segura… su mente es confusa. – Rukia tenía esperanza de que el chico no fuera culpable. Ella no soportaba la sangre de un inocente ya que esta era una tortura para sus sentidos.

-Si señorita yo lo vi cuando mato a la anciana. – Confirmo el vampiro mientras miraba al joven, con despreció.

-Bueno Soifon tendrá la última palabra. – Determino Rukia mientras la nombrada asentía con la cabeza dejando caer el cuerpo del hombre del cual se había alimentado minutos atrás sin vida..

El chico palideció al ver el cuerpo del hombre sin vida en el piso, mientras Soifon le pasaba por encima para ir por su siguiente presa.

-Bien mi niño prometo que no te dolerá. – Sonrió Soifon mientras que el chico estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Rukia miraba la escena pensativa aun no creía que ese chiquillo nervioso fuera capaz de arrebatar una vida..

-Trátalo con cuidado y bebe lentamente quiero saber si es inocente, no quiero quitarle la vida a un inocente. – Le pidió Rukia aun preocupada por el chico.

-Si como digas. –Soifon lo izo rápido para que no sintiera nada el joven.

-Y a mí, no me darás a nadie Rukia-sama. – Preguntó un chico peli blanco y ojos esmeraldas mirando serio a la morena que sonrió a mirarlo.

-¡Claro! la mujer que esta fin de la fila a matado a 5 de sus esposos puedes quedarte con ella. – Rukia sonrió al ver la cara de horror de la mujer.

El joven miro a una mujer rubia ojos azules temblando y confirmo que era ella su alimento, asía que a paso lentos camino asía su presa.

-¿Esperen yo no seré juzgada?. – Preguntó la mujer mirando a Rukia a los ojos abiertos y un poco asustada. Pero a según ella no lo demostraría.

-¿Porque debería de ser juzgada?. –Preguntó Rukia mientras miraba a la mujer interesada por su valor.

-Porque si ellos dos fueron juzgado yo también tengo el mismo derecho. – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. Dudando de la inteligencia de Rukia lo cual izo sonreír a la morena.

-Vaya tenemos una valiente. – Se burlo ante la risa de varios de los presentes que conocían el destino de la mujer.

La mujer mantuvo su cara en alto sin inmutarse, ella no se dejaría intimidar por aquellos demonios..

-El es inocente. –Hablo la voz de Soifon mientras soltaba a Hanatauro. –¿Qué hacemos con él?. - Pregunto Soifon.

-Traerlo hasta mí. – Ordeno Rukia con un poco de alegría en sus ojos, por poder saber al chico y darle una oportunidad para que viviera.

Al terminar de hablar ya Soifon estaba con el joven cerca de Rukia.

-Eres hermosa. -Susurro el joven al estar cerca de la morena.

-Gracias. -Respondió Rukia con una gran sonrisa y mirada calidad.

El chico se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza a penada, aunque estaba parado frente a su muerte moriría feliz de ver conocido a la mujer más hermosa que él jamás había visto en sus pocos años de vida.

-Bueno te daré una oportunidad de salir victorioso ante la muerte. – Hablo Rukia atrayendo la mirada de todos en recinto.

El joven asintió con la cabeza mientras se cubría la herida con la mano que aun sangraba.

-¿Y que pasara con mi desayuno?. –Pregunto Soifon aún con sed.

-El hombre de la primera fila es un ladrón y a matado a ocho personas puedes desayunártelo. – Le sonrió Rukia ante la mirada de Soifon de satisfacción..

El hombre palideció mientras salió corriendo aprovechando que nadie lo sostenía, pero Soifon lo atrapo antes de que diera un paso fuera del recinto.

-Lo siento pero eres muy lento. – Sonrió Soifon deleitándose con el miedo del hombre que estaba a punto de hacerse en su ropa interior ante mirada maliciosa de la mujer.

-Verán solo los inocentes pueden salir de aquí. – Hablo Renji para evitar esas estupideces que lo molestaban.

-¿-Bueno y a nosotros no nos van a dar de comer?. –Pregunto la vos de un hombre que también acaba de despertar mientras miraba aburrido lo que ocurría..

-Claro por favor Renji dale de comer a nuestros amigos. – Le pidió Rukia mientras Renji fruncía el seño.

El peli rojo asintió, mientras salía del recinto con los otros cuatro que tenían hambre después de todo tenían 9 años dormidos era lógico que se estuvieran muriendo de hambre. Pero lo que le molestaba era que Rukia siempre lo mandaba a él, como si él fuera su sirviente personal o algo así.

-Y dime Hanatauro prefieres morir o unirte a nosotros. – Rukia le estaba dando opciones al niño frente a ella.

El joven parecía meditarlo un poco.

-Pero tendrás que matar a tu hermano. – Lo probo Rukia mientras esperaba la respuesta del joven que volvió a palidecer ante la propuesta de la morena.

-Tu hermano fue quien mato a esa señora, lo vi cuando Soifon bebía de tu sangre, sabía que ocultabas algo pero no querías pensar en ello y por eso me confundiste. Pero la sangre no miente y tu sangre te delato, y dime aceptas el trato que te ofrezco. – Rukia creía haberlo convencido, ya que el niño le temía a la muerte, lo podía ver en sus ojos asustadizos.

-¡No!. Respondió el joven decidido y con voz firme. Negándose a lo que Rukia le pedía.

-¡Porque no!. Te estoy ofreciendo la vida eterna al cambio que mates a tu hermano a fin de cuenta el es un acecino, le ha quitado la vida a una inocente por dinero. – Rukia miro como los ojos del chico se llenaban de lagrimas avergonzado por lo que había hecho de su hermano.

-Pero aun así el es mi hermano yo no podía quitarle la vida a el. No debo lastimarlo. El es mi única familia. Si esa es su condición prefiero morir. – Volvió a hablar con firmeza el chico mostrando la pureza de su corazón.

-Bien me alegro por ti. Eres una buena persona Hanatauro, sabes a muchas otras personas le he pedido lo mismo y la mayoría no duda en quitarle la vida aquellas personas que decían querer para salvar la suya propia. Pero tú te sacrificas por el, aunque sabes que el es una mala persona. Eso habla muy bien de ti. – Rukia le sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven, que no entendía nada de lo que había dicho la chica.

-¿Entonces me quitara la vida?. – Pregunto temeroso por su vida.

-¡Claro que no! has pasado la prueba. Si fueras aceptado matarlo fueras sido un acecino y alguien de mis amigos te fuera cazado y matado después de que mataras a tu hermano, porqué serias un acecino tu también al matar a la persona que quieres.

El joven seguía pálido, comprendiendo que Rukia le había tendido una trampa..

-Y dimes ¿quieres transformarte en un vampiro bajos mi ordenes?. – Pregunto Rukia ofreciéndole la eterna oscuridad aun inocente.

Hanatauro asintió con la cabeza, si esa era la única forma de seguir existiendo lo aria.

-Bien. Soifon deja de jugar y hazme el favor de transformar al chico. –aunque le daba una oportunidad al chico ella sabía que estaba obrando mal. Le estaba quitando la vida a un inocente, el seguiría existiendo, pero ya no como un humano sino como un ser inmortal que se alimentaba de los humano, ella no le había ofrecido una salida, ella le había ofrecido el infierno. Y el inocente de todo aquello lo había aceptado, cuánto tiempo pasaría para que el se arrepintiera de su decisión y la odiara por ello.

Hanatauro no se dio cuenta cuando la mujer le estaba mordiendo de nuevo, pero esta mordida era diferente. Un dolor impedía cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo, sentía como si se quemara vivo. El chico comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras todos miraban la escena como algo normar. Aunque los humanos lo veían horrorizados pensando que mejor sería morir ante pasar por aquella tortura.

Hanatauro cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor mientras mantenía la vista en Rukia que lo miraba desde su silla con las piernas cruzadas apoyándose su cabeza con unas de sus manos. Mirándolo mientras el chico se retorcía de dolor dándole una mirada de tranquilada diciéndole con la mirada que pronto pasaría ese dolor..

-No te preocupes el dolor pasara pronto, Soifon te ha inyectado su ponzoña y esa es muy fuerte. De ahora adelante ella será tu madre por un tiempo. – Lo trataba de consolar Rukia mientras el chico se retorcía en piso sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

El chico cerró los ojos apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor mientras sentía como las entrañas se quemaban debido a la ponzoña.

-Soifon darle un poco de sangre humana. Aun no le des de la tuya, no quiero déjalo en liberta tan rápido. –La morena asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba otra víctima que resulto ser un mendigo drogadicto.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hanatauro bebía un capo de sangre con desesperación para aliviar las brazas que le quemaban la garganta aun tembloroso por el dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo bebe con calma. –Le susurro Rukia mientras le sonreía, por la desesperación del chico.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, pero le era imposible beber con calma si esa era lo único que le calmaba el dolor que había hecho que se retorciera minutos antes...

-Entonces me vas a juzgar ¿sí o no?. –Pregunto la rubia mientras las criaturas de la noche la miraban con malicia. La estúpida mujer acababa de firmar su muerte al hablarle así a la morena..

-¡Cállate! eres culpable. Tu mente es un libro abierto, no mereces vivir. He visto como has matado a cada uno de ellos. – Rujió Rukia molesta por la forma que le habla la mujer, al único humano que le permitía que le hablara de esa forma era Ichigo a nadie más.

-Tú no tienes pruebas de lo que dices. –Grito la mujer molesta.

Rukia desaprecio y aprecio frente a la mujer dándole una abofeteaba haciendo que la mujer callera al piso sangrándole el labio inferior.

-Ningún humano tiene el derecho de asarme la voz, y menos una patética rata como tú. – Rukia le dio la espalda ya se había ensuciado con la mujer. –Cómansela o échenselas a los troes.

-Hey ella es mi desayuno. –Hablo un peli blanco mientras tomaba a la mujer por el cabello mientras esta forcejeaba para librarse de el joven vampiro. A al cual no le afectaba las sacudidas que se daba la mujer para soltarse de su agarre.

-Cierto. Que tengas buen provechó con sus recuerdos. –Rukia sonrió mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su silla en el trono mientras suspiraba un poco molesta por impertinencia de la mujer.

-Oye escucha te puedo dar todo el dinero que pidas si no me haces daño. –Rogo la mujer desesperada, ante la risa del vampiro.

-El dinero para nosotros no tiene alguna valides. –Respondió el vampiro con risa malévola mostrando sus colmillos, llenando de horror a la asesina.

El vampiro clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la mujer mientras gritaba desesperada tratando de separarse del agarre de vampiro peli blanco.

Rukia se sentó en su trono a mirar como sus amigos se deleitaban con la sangre de aquellos malditos humanos por arrebatarles la vida a sus hermanos.

El olor de sangre inundaba todo el lugar y cuerpos se extendían por todo el recinto...

Rukia se mordió el labio mientras veía aquellas escenas excitada.

-Ichigo. –Susurro mientras mordía su labio inferior y de este salió un hilo de sangre que lamino con su lengua. -Muy pronto estaré a tu lado y te are mío. Serás parte de mi mundo en donde reinaras a mi lado querido Ichigo. Tu vida y sangre me pertenece.

**Segunda parte:**

_**La inmortalidad es el castigo del tiempo…**_

_**La eternidad y soledad son impuestas…**_

_**No existe compañero mortal… **_

_**Solo el amor puede competir con el tiempo y unirse a la eternidad…**_

_**Solo un alma puede lograr la misión...**_

_**De sacar de la oscuridad a mí marchito corazón…**_

_**Congelado en el tiempo sin el verdadero amor…**_

_**Yuuki Kuchiki**_

Pueden unir la primera parte del poema que está en la parte superior antes de comenzar el Cap. Con esta parte y lo entenderán.

Espero tener talento para escribir poemas, espero sus críticas.

**NOTA:**

**Hola a que no se esperaban esto verdad. Ja ja ja**

**Sé que cap, es muy corto, pero estoy muy ocupada con eclipse de media noche. Es mucha información que tengo que adaptar al fic, eso consume mucho tiempo a demás de los otros y una idea que ronda mi mente desde hace dos semas y no me deja tranquila mas mi enfermedad sumaron este cap súper corto. Pero prometo recompensarlos pronto.**

**Le agradezco a: **

**NOTA:**

**Hola a que no se esperaban esto verdad. Ja ja ja**

**Sé que cap, es muy corto, pero estoy muy ocupada con eclipse de media noche. Es mucha información que tengo que adaptar al fic, eso consume mucho tiempo a demás de los otros y una idea que ronda mi mente desde hace dos semas y no me deja tranquila mas mi enfermedad sumaron este cap súper corto. Pero prometo recompensarlos pronto.**

**Le agradezco a: **

**Jessy moon 15: **hola espero que estés bien y gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno se que te tienes muchas preguntas te responderé varias de ellas.

Cuando Rukia se presento ante todos en el restauran, ella no dejo notar su presencia, recuerda que Ishida sintió escalofríos porque él no podía sentir nada de ella era como si no existiera.

Y cuando ellos llegaron a donde estaba Urahara Yoruichi y Senna. Solo vieron la silueta de Rukia y sus ojos rojos, nada mas por eso ellos aún no saben la identidad de la vampiresa.

Bueno tienes razón debo de poner fechas de publicación, pero eso hay que pensarlo bastante. Bueno gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con el. Se que este cap no te emociono mucho porque no hay ichiruki. Pero aún así espero tu comentario.

**Hikaru –chan02: **ja ja ja si que eres mala, pero te entiendo, a mi también me gustaría hacer sufrir a Senna, pero aun no es momento adecuado. Se que debes estar alegre porque adivinaste la parte de Rukia y el lobo, pero dudo que sepas que va a continuar a continuación, así que espero tu idea y que me sorprendas... adelante pon a trabajar tu imaginación.

Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome y desear que me salud se mejore. Nos estamos leyendo cuídate mucho.

**Sakura-Jeka:** Muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis historias, y sabes que yo te apoyo con las tuyas porque haces un magnífico trabajo en ellas. Tienes una buena imaginación y redacción y lo dejas muy claro cuando públicas, al contrario que yo que soy un desastre. Pero gracias a tus consejos he ido mejorando. Espero que sigas bien de tu caída y que ya haigas ido al odontólogo. También te agradezco por preocuparte por mí, aun estoy un poquito enferma, pero ya está pasando. Bueno chaito y nos estamos leyendo.

**Kuraiyuki: H**ola espero que estés bien y haigas disfrutado de este cap.

Se que odias a Senna y no eres la única te acompaño en tu sentimiento.

Y en cuanto al collar de Rukia es pieza clave en el siguiente cap. En ese va ha ver mucho ichiruki… en recompensa por este.

Bueno muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, es muy amable de tu parte preocuparte por mí. Ha y ya he ido al médico, pero estos parecen que le regalaron el titulo en un súper mercado ya que me dicen que no tengo nada y yo cada día me he sentido peor… aunque hoy gracias adiós me he sentido bien, y aquí estoy de nuevo, demostrando que hay Yuuki Kuchiki para rato. Bueno ahora si chaito y muchos abrazos y espero tu comentario.

**Ghost iv: **Hola muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome. Bueno este ha sido uno de los reviews que mas me gustado, y es porque ya estar pensando en las reacción que va a tener Ichigo cuando se entere de la verdad, esta historia se va a ir complicando poco a poco, Ichigo lo descubrirá muy pronto. Cuando la muerte de Senna se presente el sabrá un poco de todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor y quien de verdad es su amada Rukia. Y dime que te pareció el poema.

**Kia: **Holaaaa… bueno la verdad es que cuando Ichigo descubra que Rukia es vampiro el la despreciara por engañarlo y odiara a Senna, Urahara y Yoruichi por utilizarlo, es un poco complicado todo eso, pero es mejor que vayamos con calma para que no te confundas, gracias por seguir apoyándome. Nos estamos leyendo chaito.

**Disculpen si me he tardado mucho, tengo algo que decirles a los seguidores de "****Eclipse a media noche".**

**Me tardare un poco en publicar el nuevo cap. Lo Lamento mucho pero es que aun estoy malita de salud, y mi papa quiere que lo vaya a visitar por unos días y no me va a dejar que me acerqué a una compu… T.T asi que me tardare un poco, pero regresare y cuando lo haga prometo tener un buen cap de la historia.**

**Disculpen por no dejar un adelanto del siguiente cap. Pero les digo que va haber mucho ichiruki en recompensa por este.**

**Bueno sin mas que decirles me despido por los momentos, nos estamos leyendo. **

**Chaito… lo quiero mucho a todos…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Sueños **

**Pesadillas**

**Sangre.**

**Muerte**

**Dolor**

**Desesperación**

**Impotencia.**

Una combinación de sentimientos que puede destruir un alma o sumergirla en un profundo odio.

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y esta es mi historia o mi tragedia como lo que quieran llamarlo.

Nací en Tokio hace ya mucho tiempo.

Cuando tenía 10 años mis padres decidieron que era mejor mudarnos a un lugar más tranquilo debido a que mi madre se encontraba un poco mal de salud.

Como se trataba de la salud de mi madre no se puso ninguna objeción por ningún miembro de nuestra pequeña familia.

Mis hermanas ya tenían 5 años cada una. Yuzu y Karin meguisas y mis únicas hermanas.

Todo iba bien todos éramos la típica familia feliz.

Hasta que ese día llego. Ese día lluvioso que me arrastraron hasta en donde me encuentro ahora.

Este mundo lleno de oscuridad y dolor.

Este mundo en donde mi alma pide clemencia por un rayito de sol.

He perdido a la mujer que representaba todo para mí.

El ser que me dio la vida.

El ser que adore con devoción.

Mi madre se me fue arrebatada y de la forma más cruel.

Ante mis ojos vi como un demonio le arrebataba su frágil vida

Un demonio que me hundió en este mundo de oscuridad en donde no encuentro una salida.

En ocasiones me siento desesperado.

Grito y nadie me escucha.

Lloro y nadie me consuela.

¿Es que acaso no hay nadie allí afuera que oiga mi grito pidiendo ayuda?.

Alguien que se apiade de mí y me lleva a la luz de cada nuevo día.

¿Que tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?.

Frustración ese es lo que de verdad siento.

Y eso es lo que me lleva a tomar esta ruta de escape.

La ruta de un cobarde que ya no puede seguir soportando seguir con esta vida.

Quiero descansar.

Quiero perderme en la nada.

Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Ya no quiero seguir luchando y buscando un imposible.

No he podido encontrar el ser que mato a mi madre.

Siento que la e defraudado.

Y no lo encontrare porque me doy por vencido.

Lo único que quisiera ver en estos momentos son esos ojos violetas destellantes de esa luz misteriosa y llena de ese sentimiento que se adueño de mí años atrás.

Ella también está sufriendo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, solo espero que ella logre su objetivo y no tome mi mismo camino.

Hace diez años mi madre murió.

Diez años de pesadillas

Diez años de dolor.

Diez años de impotencia.

Diez años deseando matar a aquel demonio.

Y todo ese tiempo se deduce a la nada.

Me doy por vencido.

Afuera está lloviendo, pero no se compara con el diluvio que hay en mi corazón.

Solo faltan minutos y mis ojos se cerraran.

No quiero pensar en nada.

Solo espero que algún día mis hermanas me perdonen por lo que estoy haciendo.

Solo quiero encontrarme con mi madre en el otro mundo.

La luz de mis ojos se comienza a extinguir, todo se vuelve borroso.

Ya no me queda oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

No quiero una oportunidad.

Quiero descansar en paz.

Esos ojos violetas de nuevo están en mi mente.

Ahora que lo pienso hace un mes que no la veo.

Es gracioso como hace un mes la veía en todas partes.

Al cruzar la calle, en la universidad, en la tienda, en el parque, a todo lugar que iba ella estaba allí iluminando el lugar con su presencia detonante de misterios.

Mirándome con esos hermosos y grandes ojos que me hacen poderme en su mundo.

_Rukia._

Porque pienso en ella en este momento que mi vida termina.

_Rukia._

Ese nombre tan hermoso y significativo.

_Rukia significa luz. Ella es tu luz…_

Pero su luz no alcanza mi corazón.

Su luz no me salvara.

En donde estará.

Ya la habrán transformado en una de esas criaturas.

U obran matado para zacear su sed de sangre.

Si eso fuera así no podría odiarla.

A ella no podría lastimarla.

Solo quisiera perderme en la dulzura de su vos.

Verme reflejado en esa galaxia que son sus hermosos ojos.

Siento dolor.

Siento frio.

Mi vida llego a su fin.

Y solo puedo pensar en sus ojos.

Que me has hecho mi pequeño ángel de alas negras.

_Rukia…_

-Ichigo. – un susurro se oyó en aquel cuarto.

-Rukia…

-Idiota que has hecho. – que ironía ahora estoy delirando con su voz.

-De que te ríes imbécil. ¿Qué has hecho?. – es imposible ella no puede estar en este lugar. Me trato de convencer ¿cómo es que mi corazón la puede anhelar tanto?. Hasta producir su voz.

Ella no puede estar a mi lado.

_Rukia._

Rukia eso es solo que me vas a decir.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Ella estaba allí no estaba delirando. La podía ver tan hermosa.

Su cabello estaba mojado muy pegado en su rostro, se veía un poco cansada...

Sus ojos estaban muy abierto parecía molesta y sorprendida.

-Enana. ¿En dónde estabas?. – una risa formo parte de mi rostro al ver su cara de molestia y como asía una mueca con sus labios a causa de mis palabras.

-Ichigo ¿porque has hecho esta estupidez?. – vi como ella estaba temblando y aplastaba aquel frasquillo blanco que tenia aquel liquido letal y el cual me estaba produciendo aquella agonía.

-Rukia márchate no quiero que me veas asía. – le pedí mientras serraba mis ojos, para no ver su rostro de decepción..

-No quiero abandónate. – sus palabras se clavaron en mi pecho como si las estuviera esperando.

La mire y vi decisión en sus ojos. Y su cara de tristeza.

-¿Como me has encontrado?. – le pregunte haciendo un poco de fuerzas para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Eso no importa, solo dime que te ha llevado a atentar contra tu vida.

Mire hacia la ventana y la vio abierta podía sentí como algunas gotas de lluvia entraba por alli.

Y vio sus ojos un pocos rojos.

Y sentí una presencia sumamente poderosa a mi alrededor.

Pero había algo raro en esa presencia.

Esa presencia me envolvía cálidamente pidiéndome que viviera.

Y por un momento puede ver a mi madre que me negaba con la cabeza.

-Ichigo porque lo has hecho, no quiero que mueras. – Rukia bajo la cabeza y sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente aferrándose a mí.

La sentí fría, muy fría.

O solo seria por su ropa mojada y el viento frio que entraba por la ventana. Pero eso no importaba no quería ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-No lo entenderías enana. No entenderías lo que me ha llevado a esto. – le susurre mientras ponía una de mis manos en su cabeza.

-Si me lo dijeras tal vez yo podría..

-No puedes. – le respondí antes que pudiera terminar, pude sentir como hacia mas presión en mi cuerpo.

-No contestes por mí, solo dime que te ha llevado hasta esto. – vi como se ponía molesta. Y me izo reír un poco.

Lo medite unos minutos y cuando estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo ella me volvió a interrumpir.

Confía en mi Ichigo y yo confiare en ti. Ya no calles tus sentimientos, no los guardes. Se que tu vida no ha sido sencilla y feliz, se que estas sufriendo lo puedo ven en tus ojos. Siento tu dolor como si fuera el mío.

-¿porque? ¿Porque Rukia tu?. - No pude terminar me sentía tan mal.

-Porque yo también estoy sufrimiento. Y se lo difícil que es estar solo, y que nadie comprendan tus sentimientos, que nadie te pueda sacar de allí en donde estas.

-Rukia yo. – pude ver su dolor y sentirlo tanto o más fuerte que mío, y desee poder protegerla. Desee mantenerla a mi lado y cuidarla hasta el final de mis días.

-Solo quiero que abras tu corazón. – me pidió y con su aterciopelada voz susurrante y melodiosa.

-¿Porque haces esto, porque estás aquí?. – le pregunte de nuevo.

-Porque a mí solo me importas tu Ichigo, tú te has vuelto mi debilidad. – me respondió abrazándose más fuerte a mí, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Tu debilidad?. – pregunte mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió un poco sonrojada.

Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión tan clara en su rostro tan perfecto. Dios aun no me explicaba como ella podía ser tan hermosa, parecía ser un ángel enjaulado al cual le habían arrebatados sus alas para que subiera a los cielos y abandonara nuestros egoístas corazones.

-Hace diez años para esta misma fecha mi madre murió. – le dije sin pensarlo.

Vi como ella asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Yo estudiaba en un dojo cerca de casa, el dojo de los padres de Tatzuki. Mi madre siempre me iba a recoger después de clase.

Ese día yo estaba feliz por pasar un rato sin mi fastidioso padre.

Ese día también llovía como este.

Cuando veníamos por la parte del rio.

Vi a una niña de pelo negro que caminaba asía el rio a paso lentos,

Le grite pero ella parecía no oírme. Baje corriendo asía donde estaba ella para intentar detenerla. Mi madre me grito que no fuera, pero yo no le hice caso, quería ayudar a la niña. No quería ver cómo caía al rio y era llevada por la corriente a una muerte segura...

Cuando trate de sostenerla ella se desvaneció antes mis ojos dándole paso aquel demonio de ojos rojos.

Mire a Rukia vi que ella me prestaba atención sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Todo ocurrió tan rápido, vi como la vida de mi madre era arrebatada, como su dulce sonrisa era cubierta por una mueca de dolor mientras era desangrada rápidamente. Ese maldito asesino mi madre, para continuar con su existencia. Jure vengarme sobre cuerpo de ella, pero no he podido dar con sus asesino y ya estoy cansado de luchar contra un imposible.

Apreté mis puños y mire como Rukia que se había quedado en una quietud sobre humana se acercaba a mí con una expresión de dolor total. Vi como abrió sus rosados labios y los desee por un momento quise perderme en sabor de sus labios fresas.

-Ichigo yo lo siento, siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar, pero eso no te da derecho de querer acabar con tu vida. – ella me estaba reprochando, eso me lleno de un amargo sentimiento creí que ella me podía entender.

-Es que no te das cuenta que mi madre murió por mi culpa, que si yo no fuera tratado de salvar aquella niña mi madre seguiría con vida. – le grite sin querer, pero ella no se movió en lo mas mínimo al parecer no le molestaba que le gritara.

-Ichigo ese era el destino de tu madre y el tuyo era vivir. – me susurro tan seguirá de sus palabras.

-Acaso no entiendes lo que dije. Mi madre murió a causa de mi maldita culpa y tu solo dices que fue a causa del destino. En qué mundo vives.

-Solo te diré que el destino es el que rige nuestras vidas la tuya y la mía. Y desde ahora te digo que tu destino no es morir hoy. – me afirmo tan segura de sí misma que izo que riera fuertemente.

-No me hagas reír en el punto en el que me encuentro no hay regreso. – y fue allí que me di de cuenta de un detalle.

Todo estaba en una quietud, sorprendente era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nada se movía la lluvia se había detenido y las gotas de aguas seguir flotando en aire.

Estruje mis ojos para ver si no me estaba engañando. O era otra ilusión de mi mente agonizante.-

-Si quiere te puedes burlar Ichigo, pero en este momento estoy muy decepcionada de ti, creía que eras una persona con más fuerza de voluntad. Una persona que peleaba por lo que quería, no una persona que se daba por vencido tan fácilmente al no encontrar una salida. Si tu llegaras a morir si dar una pelea por tu vida te odiare hasta que las estrellas caigan de los cielos y el universo se queden si ese brillo de misterioso.

-Ya te lo dije no me hagas reír Rukia. Ya no tengo porque seguir luchando, hace unos días me entere que aquel demonio había muerto ya que otro de encargo por mí.

-Ichigo que débil eres, acaso allí afuera no hay mas asesinos asechando en busca de una nueva presa. Este mundo está podrido lleno de maldad y corrupción. Porque no proteges aquellas pobres almas que merecen también una oportunidad de vida. Acaso tu nombre no significa protección aparte de fresa. – vi como sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-Ya no quiero seguir luchando Rukia. – le dije ya resignado

-Maldita sea Ichigo, no permitiré que te rindas así de fácil. Ya te lo dije no dejare que mueras. Eres lo único que me importa. – vi como apuño las manos negándose a llorar y eso me dolió mas aun, la estaba lastimando.

-Aun no lo comprendes Rukia, este es el camino que he elegido. – ella me estaba haciendo dudar de mi mismo.

-Yo no quiero que mueras. – me susurro y la desee más que nada, ella me pedía que viviera ¿pero para que?

-Aunque me lo pidieras ya no podría retroceder en el tiempo y no podría sacar el veneno que se roba mi vida lentamente. – le dije para que ya no tuviera esperanza ella aun seguía aferrada a mis brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Si existiera un antídoto y si te pudieras salvar que arias. – me preguntó para hacerme dudar y darme esperanzas.

-Rukia ya no tengo un motivó por el cual vivir. – le recordé ¿porque no me entendía, porque se empeñaba en darme una salida que yo no quería tomar?.

-Que idiotez es esa. Acaso aun no tienes unas hermanas que te aman y un padre. Tienes una familia. No sabes lo que yo aria por tener lo que tienes tu. Y solo lo dejas porque dices no tener un motivo por el cual vivir. Y ellos acaso no son un motivo, te has detenido a pensar en el sufrimiento que les causaras a ellos. – sentí como se alejaba de mi y el sentimiento de abandono que me estaba causando era más doloroso que el veneno que corría por mis venas y me quede callado sentí su dolor, y su desesperación, ella estaba sufriendo por mí. ¿Pero porque?

-Ichigo yo no quiero que tu también mueras. Eres mi debilidad. Compréndelo por favor. Si ya tu no estas no podre continuar. – ella estaba temblando y retenía sus lagrimas, lo savia podía ver sus ojos brillosos.

-¿Rukia de que hablas?. – tuve que preguntarle, aun no comprendía porque ella sufría tanto por mi…

-Aun eres muy idiota para entenderlo. Solo quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante estaré allí cada vez que me necesites. – y allí estaba de nuevo su arrogancia y ese toque misterioso que tanto me gustaba de ella.

-Quiero que no te des por vencido y sigas luchando hasta el último alienó de tu vida.

-De que estás hablando. Me estás hablando como si yo no fuera a morir. Que pretendes con todo esto darme esperanzas., esperanzas que agobian a mi alma. – me estaba molestando por su testarudez, es que acaso no podía dejarme morir tranquilo.

-Tu vivirás Ichigo. Tu tiempo aun no ha llegado a su fin. – me aseguro son tal firmeza que le creí.

-Rukia tú me pides que cuide de otras personas, como quieres que haga tal cosa si yo no pude salvar al ser que más amo. Como quieres que haga eso si ni siquiera pude proteger a mi madre. ¿A que has venido Rukia, atormentar mis últimos minutos de vida?.

-No he venido a eso, he venido a darte una segunda oportunidad. – aun no lo comprendía, porque se empeñaba que yo siguiera viviendo, sus ojos destellaban esa luz que iluminaban mi alma, pero aun así yo no quería aceptar esa luz.

-De qué demonios estás hablando, dilo de una maldita vez y deja de irte por las ramas. – le exigí y ella solo me sonrió triunfante, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ella?.

-Ichigo si sientes que no tienes fuerzas para continuar levántate, si sientes que vuelves caer vuelve a levantarte, si sientes que nadie te puede oír grita y hazte escuchar, si sientes que no puedes proteger a alguien, abrasarla y protegerla con tus manos y brazos, si sientes que mueres apóyate en mi. Si sientes que ya no te quedan almas para seguir luchando, yo seré tu alma, si sientes que todo en tu mundo se derrumba yo estaré allí y te ayudare a construirlo, de hoy en adelante Ichigo yo seré tu fuerza, y tu katana. De hoy en adelante tu y yo seremos uno. Así que por favor no me odies por lo que haré. – me pidió con esa voz susurrante que estremecía mi cuerpo, ¿porque tenía que ver un ángel en ese momento?.

Vi como sus ojos brillaban y se acercaba a mí, parecía que me estaba condenando a un mundo peor a que ya vivía, y yo lo estaba aceptando… quería estar al lado de ella, desde cuando no lo sabía no se solo lo deseo.

Ella se estaba volviendo esa luz tan anhelada por mi corazón.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de mis labios dejándome perderme nuevamente en sus ojos.

Su aroma dulce a orquídeas inundo mis pulmones.

Vi como abrió sus labios y los dese con tanto anhelo que me dolió al no poder poseerlos.

-Kurosaki Ichigo eres mi debilidad "tú serás mis perdición la katana que termine con mi existencia".

Quede paralizado y la oscuridad se apodero de mi, dejándome en la nada, quizás ya había muerto.

_**La existencia de una persona es algo pasajero.**_

_**Atentar contra la corta vida es cobardía.**_

_**No existe un perdón para ello.**_

_**El dolor es parte de nuestra existencia.**_

_**No debemos de darnos por vencidos y déjanos vencer por él.**_

_**Siempre hay una salida. **_

_**Un rayito de sol que puede alimentar a nuestros marchitos corazones.**_

_**Solo hay que abrir los ojos y nuestras armas.**_

_**Y allí estará ese rayito de esperanza.**_

_**Que ara florecer la felicidad que hay en ti.**_

_**Adelante abran las puertas de sus corazones y allí estará **_

_**En la puerta esperando ser abrazada la felicidad.**_

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_

"_Yoruichi morirás por tratar de manipularlo, tú misma has sentenciado tu muerte"_

"_Masaki tu hijo te necesita es hora que te muestres"_

**Holaaaa…**

**Espero que todos estén bien…**

**Disculpen por la tardanza pero aquí estoy de nuevo…**

**Se que a lo mejor no le encuentren sentido a este cao. Pero créanme que si la tiene y mucha.**

**Para lo que no la entendieron le daré una breve explicación.**

Recuerden que hay alguien que puede controlar los estados de ánimos de los demás.

Bueno esa persona manipulo los de Ichigo para que este tratara de suicidarse, para atraer a Rukia hasta él y esta bajara la guardia al tratar de transformarlo y así ellos poder atraparla en aquella tan bien elaborada trampa.

Bueno veremos que pasa en el siguiente cap.

**Le agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia:**

Kuraiyuki

Ghost iv

Sakura –Jeka

Jessy moon 15

Keisi-san

Eva Vidal

Hiraku- chan 02

Rukia Nair

Muchas gracias a yodos usteds por brindarme su apoyo espero que este capitulo haiga sido de su agrado

**Rukia Nair. **Tienes mi permiso para publicar el poema y me alago mucho que quiera publicarlo…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

¿Qué es la muerte?

Es solo un estado de inconsciencia, no hay nada más allá de esta.

Solo te pierdes en la nada en donde no sientes frio ni calor.

¿Que era la muerte para Kurosaki Ichigo? y ¿porque se entrego a ella, rindiéndose a su abrazo?.

Simplemente por la desesperación que sentía al ver que fallaba en el único objetivo que tenia en la vida.

Y ahora estaba allí tendido en su cama, en donde asía unos escasos minutos había estado al borde de la muerte y en donde uno de aquellos seres que mas odiaba lo había rescatado de aquel abrazó mortal.

Rukia acariciaba el rostro de Ichigo mientras este estaba en su acostado en su cama jipato debido a la gran pérdida de sangre.

Rukia miro la herida de unos colmillos en su muñeca y la acerco a sus labios los cueles abrió dándole paso para que su lengua rosada saliera de su cabida, para lamer aquella herida que un sangraba, la lamio con cuidado mientras esta sanaba lentamente.

Bajo la mano del joven y la puso arriba de su cuerpo y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos.

Pero se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de ellos, no quería un beso en el cual no estuviera consiente, desvió su camino hasta su frete sudorosa. Poso sus fríos labios en su fría frente y lo miro detallando cada centímetro de su piel, acaricio sus cejas que curiosamente aun seguían fruncidas y sus ojos, ignorando a la persona que estaba junto a ella, detallando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Solo quería cuidar de él.

Dejo que su aura lo envolviera marcándolo como su pareja, para que las demás criaturas no se le acercaran si temía por su vida y por lo que aria si alguien o algo lo lastimara

Aun estaba dolida por lo que acababa de hacer y necesitada de sangre, no podía soportar más el olor de la sangre de Ichigo en aire, sin escuchar el tun tun de su corazón, invitándola, sincronizarse con su propio corazón...

Cerro sus ojos usando todo su auto control para no morderlo y beber hasta la última gota de esa sangre.

Sintió una presencia detrás de la puerta de la habitación, y un aroma se disperso en aire mientras la puerta se habría lentamente detrás de ella.

No se giro a mirarlo solo se quedo quieta acariciando el rostro del joven, mientras su acompañante se tensaba.

-te has tardado, por poco pierdes a tu hijo también Isshin. – susurro la morena al sentir como el corazón del recién llegando se desbocaba al verla sentada al borde de la cama de su hijo.

-Rukia que haces aquí. – pregunto el peli negro mientras miraba el aspecto de su hijo y su respiración agitada, además del olor de su sangre disperso en la habitación, se temiendo lo peor.

-esa es la forma de saludar a tu princesa, de verdad que no se qué les pasa a los nobles de hoy en día, cuando se dirigen a mí, si no intentan matarme, me tratan como su igual. – se quejo la morena sin girarse a ver al recién llegado mientras seguía acariciando cada centímetro de la piel de Ichigo que parecían cada vez mas relajado ante sus caricias.

-lo siento solo que no esparvaba encontrarte en la habitación de mi hijo. – trató de responder su error el moreno, el sabia que nada bueno traía la presencia de aquella mujer en su casa.

Un incomodo silencio se prolongó por unos segundos en donde nadie se movía, hasta que Rukia rompió el silencio.

-sabes cuando lo vi por primera vez, sentí algo extraño en su sangre. Y hasta hora me doy de cuenta que está ligada con la vampírica. Has roto las reglas Isshin, no podemos procrearnos con humanos, no debemos ligar nuestras sangres. – Rukia solto un suspiro, aun no entendía porque todas las razas se empeñaba en ligarse, no era que fuera racista, pero la mayoría se esas ligas traían fenómenos como consecuencias, no era que ella se creyera que era muy normar, pero la mayorías de esas ligas traían consecuencias atrases, la cuales no quería recordar en ese momento.

-lo sé, pero aun así no me arrepiento. Además ninguno de mis hijos presenta inestabilidad en su sangre, como te podrías dar cuenta, aunque si poseen algunas habilidades, pero su sangre humana es más fuerte que la vampírica, ellos nunca han bebido ni una gota de sangre. – concluyo el hombre pendiente de ver alguna pista de ansias de sangre en la morena asía él.

-lo sé, puedo sentirlo cuando hablas, con esa firmeza y confianza. Lo único que molesta un poco esa inspección, no he venido a devorarte. – sonrió ampliamente Rukia, aunque le gustaba que la gente le temiera ha beses era algo incomodo para ella.

-Ichigo está bien. – pregunto el hombre al ver la cara de su hijo que no se veía muy favorable.

-si Yoruichi estaba controlando sus emociones, para que se tratara de quitar la vida, deberías vigilar la mas las amistades de tus hijos. – Rukia se giro para ver la cara de su es sensei.

-que estupidez trato de hacer esta vez, Ichigo. – los dientes del noble emitieron un extraño chirrido a causa de la ira que se había producido en el.

-se ve que no te sorprende. Se bebió un veneno, pero ya está fuera de peligro, la sangre que estaba contaminada ha sido sacada de su cuerpo. – dijo con normalidad la morena aparentando frialdad cuando de verdad por dentro, estaba que se la llevaban los demonios por todo la ira que poseía asía aquella mujer, por tratar de dañar al joven, solo para atraerla a ella.

-tú lo has hecho. – pregunto un angustiado Isshin aunque trataba de aparentar firmeza y disfrazar sus sentimientos ante aquella pequeña vampiresa que podía aprovecharse de cualquier debilidad que mostrara ante de ella.

Rukia miro al peli naranja en su cama tan pálido y agotado, y su mirada se dirigió asía su muñeca en donde minutos atrás había estado unos agujeros producto de los colmillos de una de esas vestías que tanto odiaba el chico.

-no aunque era lo que mas quería, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí ver como otra persona lo mordía. – apretó los puños, eso era algo que le dolía más que nada en ese momento.

-lo comprendo, después de todo lo has marcado. –Isshin agudizó su olfato, no había duda su hijo llevaba el aroma de Rukia impregnado en su piel. -Pero el odia a los de nuestra especie, que pasara cuando se entere que ha sido marcado por uno. – Isshin trababa de deducir alguna expresión en aquel rostro sin emociones, pero su intentos habían sido en vanos, no había nada, ninguna emoción, nada.

-lo se por eso no le diré quien soy por los momentos. – Rukia desvió la mirada asía el chico mientras se ponía de pie, dejándolo solo en la cama.

-y quien lo ha mordido por ti. – pregunto aliviado que no hubiera sido ella.

-ella. – Rukia mostro un punto oscuro de aquella habitación en donde estaba una mujer parada junto a la ventana dándole la espalda al noble mientras miraba la lluvia caer con fiereza, escuchando la conversación de los nobles.

Isshin estaba pasmado no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos, su cara abandono todo rastro de color, de cual carecía. Su cuerpo se tenso y tembló, sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, mientras apretaba los puños, tantos años había creído que estaba muerta, cuantas noches soñó con ella, y ahora estaba allí parada frente a él dándole la espalda.

La mujer se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras miraba al vampiro con sus ojos rojos mientras se lamia el labio ensangrentado con la sangre de Ichigo.

-como es posible que ella. – Isshin no termino de formular su pregunta ya que Rukia lo interrumpió, no quería tener esa clase de conversación frente a Ichigo aunque estuviera inconsciente no quería arriesgarse embano.

-es mejor que bajemos a tu biblioteca este no es mejor sitio para discutir esos temas, hay que dejar que Ichigo descanse. – intervino Rukia a la vez que la mujer asentía con la cabeza y Isshin se dada la vuelta para que lo siguieran con los músculos tensos y lleno de ira y felicidad, una combinación de sentimientos que hacían que su corazón se confundiera a trasmitir dos sentimientos tan opuestos.

Rukia le dio una última mirada al joven, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Mientras imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos se le venían a la mente.

De lo siguiente que se dio de cuenta la morena era cuando estaba al frete de una puerta de roble con finos acabados de cerezos, se veía y olía a antigua, como el dueño de aquel caserón.

Isshin abrió la puerta la cual produjo un sonido imperceptible para los humanos, pero no para los agudos sentidos de un vampiro y allí estaban tres parados frente aquel lugar lleno de conocimientos antes su volúmenes de libros que trasmitía sus enseñanzas a todo aquel que ojera sus páginas tan sabias.

Rukia entro siguiendo ha Isshin y detrás de ella la mujer peli naranja que no mostraba ningún sentimiento, y no poseía ningún aura al igual que los presentes en esa amplia biblioteca.

Isshin tomo lugar detrás del escritorio dejando un amplió ventanal del cual cargaban cortinas de un color azul cielo el cual era sostenido asía los lados dejando entrar la luz de la luna, el escritorio de la misma madera de la entrada de aquel resino y de con la misma antigüedad era adornado por un retrato familiar, un pequeña lámpara de un color verde y un lapicero y un teléfono residenciar lo cual mostraba que trabaja mucho en aquel lugar.

-quiero una explicación Rukia-sama. –exigió el noble a la vez que la joven fruncía el seño, mientras el hombre le indicaba que tomara asiento frente a el.

-no tengo porque darle explicación a alguien inferior a mi estirpe. – dijo mientras se sentaba y la mujer se posicionaba detrás de ella, cubriendo sus espalda, mientras Isshin fruncía el seño en señal de molestia. - Eso sería lo que te dijera si no fueras tú. -Dijo la morena mientras mostraba una sonrisa irónica, y serraba los ojos y tomaba un poco de aire, estaba tan agotada por todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para llegar a tiempo, para impedir que su vida se fuera junto a la de Ichigo.

-no fue mi intención, pero debes comprender en la posición en la que me encuentro en estos momentos. -Dijo captando la indirecta de la joven, mientras miraba a la mujer frente a él, no podía comprender muchas cosas al igual que sus razonamientos ante aquella situación se había ido por un cañón.

- la verdad no tengo nada que explicarte Isshin, tú tienes una gran imaginación, porque no me dices cuáles son tus deducción y yo te diré en donde te equivocas. – le sugirió la morena un para ahorrarse tiempo, quería ir a casa y beber algo de sangre.

-en estos momentos no estoy para juegos. – dijo serio el hombre, al predecir un poco las intensiones de la joven...

-bueno ya. Te lo diré. – Rukia suspiro, y se acomodo en asiento para comenzar con el origen de toda aquella situación en la cual estaban en ese momento. - hace diez años atrás cerca de esta fecha me encontré con una escena, muy peculiar y común en nuestro mundo.

-al grano por favor. – pidió el noble al borde la desesperación al notar los rodeos que daba la joven, lo cual lo frustraba..

-está bien pero no presiones sí. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo en contártelo y tú con tus interrupciones que no llegan a ninguna parte. – se quejo la morena mientras asía una mueca, con los labios y torcía sus ojos, molesta por las interrupciones del hombre.

-está bien no te interrumpiré mas… pero dime que esta pasado aquí. – exigió de nuevo el hombre sin comprender aun porque la morena se tomaba todo su tiempo al ver sus ansias, si ella disfrutaba al verlo sufrir. Y por otra parte estaba allí esa mujer con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara lo cual le molestaba mas aun.

-bueno como te decía, hace diez años iba detrás de un demonio mita vampiro. Otro impuro. Dios no se qué les pasa ahora que quiere ligar las razas… Bueno como decía el demonio estaba en mis lista roja y lo seguía hasta esta ciudad, era tempranas horas de la noche estaba lloviendo con la misma intensidad con la que está lloviendo ahora. Cuando me conseguí con mi presa vi que montaba una trampa para tu hijo ya que creo que el aroma de su sangre lo que lo atrajo, creo una ilusión de una niña, y yo solo lo vigilaba estudiando la situación como quieras llamarle tu..

Vi a Ichigo bajar corriendo hasta la orilla del rio seguido de su madre que lo llamaba desesperada ya que al parecer ella si sabía que era una trampa. Bueno lo cierto es que la ilusión desapareció y Ichigo cayó al suelo y freté a el mestizo dispuesto devorar a tu hijo, cuando tu esposa se interpuso crenado una barrera de protección alrededor de Ichigo, uso magia antigua, no sabía que tu esposa fuera una sacerdotisa. Que ironía no, una sacerdotisa casada con un vampiro, pero eso ya no sorprende hoy en día. – dijo entre risa la morena. -¿Bueno en donde quede?. A si en donde Masaki creó la barrera. Bueno en el instante que recito el conjuro fue atacada por el vampiro con ferocidad y drenada de la misma forma, y eso fue lo último que vio tu hijo, ya que cuando Masaki cayó al suelo yo aparecí hiriendo al mestizó que huyo cuando me distrajo el olor de sangre de tu esposa, después de todo tenía un mes sin tomar una gota del néctar, bueno en fin el huyo y como Masaki tenía gran potenciar llame a uno de mis subordinados y le pedí que le inyectara la ponzoña para hacerla una hija de la oscuridad y bueno en fin aquí la tienes, no te moleste en darme las gracias, después la mayor beneficiaria fui yo. – culmino Rukia con una mirada fría, que aterraría al demonio mas valiente.

-pero cómo pudiste tomar una decisión como esta, ella nunca quiso pertenecer a nuestro mundo. Rukia que demonio pasa contigo, estas fuera de control, no puedes andar por allí transformando a todo aquel que te puede servir como una herramienta, no puedes utilizar a las personas de esa forma, es in humano. – exploto Isshin lleno de ira contenida por aquella vampiresa que no le importaba los sentimientos de las demás personas contar de satisfacer sus propias necesidades o caprichos.

-tú a mi no me das ordenes. icé lo que fue correcto, deberías de agradecerme que estaba allí, si no ahora no quedarían ni los huesos de ellas al igual que a tu hijo. Que mal agradecido eres. – concluyo con calma, ya no aguantaba mas tenía mucha sed y sueño.

-como hiciste si yo estaba presente cuando fue enterrada. – la interrogo de nuevo Isshin buscando respuesta de todo aquello.

-la icé dormir hasta que pudiera ir por ella al cementerio. Además si no te diste de cuenta de que su aroma había cambiado ese no es mi problema, si no el tuyo, además tu no la habías marcado con tu aroma a si8 que no me reclames nada. En fin aquí esta ella frente a ti de nuevo, y solo me reclamas que no le haiga ofrecido la tinieblas, para salvar su vida, la verdad nunca creí que serias tan egoísta. – Rukia cruzo sus brazos y pierna y desvió la mirada para otro lugar. Eso era lo que podía ver Isshin la futura reina de su mundo con esas actitudes de burlas, sin respecto a nada. En definitivamente aun no comprendía como esa chica pudiera ser hija de aquellos reyes. Tenía una teoría para su nacimiento, el cual no valía la pena ponerse a pensar en el ese momento.

-que te está ocurriendo Rukia- sama tu no eras así. – Isshin se aferro a su arma que sostenía ante su mano lleno de ira, por haber arrastrado a su amada a ese mundo del cual el quería salir con desespero.

-Isshin. – la melodiosa voz aterciopelada de Masaki, le corto el aire a Isshin que se giro a verla con ojos llenos de dolor, por haberla arrastrado a ese mundo.

-Yo Masaki lo siento, yo no quería… si yo fuera estado allí…esto no fuera pasado…esto… nuestro hijos no fueran sufrido. – Isshin bajo la mirada al verse de nuevo reflejado en los ojos de su esposa, el había deseado verla, pero no en aquellas condiciones, el la amaba y sabia que su vida no sería feliz en ese mundo en el cual había sido arrastrada gracias a el, y a esa mocosa engreída, aun no comprendía como Byakuya la soportaba. Aunque tenía una idea el porqué soportaba todas sus acciones que destruían todo a su paso. Pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era su esposa que estaba frente a el y no la mocosa soñolienta en mueble del frente..

-la única que debe disculpase soy yo, no me importa me haigan transformado en lo que soy. Ya que esta noche he podido rescatar a mi hijo de las manos de la muerte y de las conspiraciones de Yoruichi al tratar de atraer a Rukia-sama. – la mujer cerro sus ojos mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de la morena que arregostaba su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, mientras serraba sus ojos agotados, bloqueando su sed.

-¿cómo se enteraron de que Ichigo corría peligro?. – pregunto Isshin al ver a la morena dormir tranquila, como si nunca fuera cometido ninguna atrocidad.

-Rukia lo sintió y me pido que viniera con ella. Al parecer tiene un fuerte lazo con mi hijo. – Masaki sonrió al recordar como la morena había salido a toda prisa a sentir amenazado a Ichigo.

-¿en donde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Porque no volviste a casa?. – tantas preguntas que quería que le respondiera, su amada, necesitaba saber tantas cosas para poder comprender, como habían llegado a esa situación.

-no puede ya no pertenezco a este lugar, además yo he hecho un pacto de sangre con Rukia-sama. – dijo la mujer mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos mostrando las ganas que tenia de llorar en ese momento.

Isshin bajo la mirada para ver el rostro de Rukia que se había vuelto a poder en sus pensamientos bajando la guardia de nuevo frente a él, tan segura estaba que él no acabaría con su vida, después de todo le aria un favor al mundo con eliminarla.

Isshin apretó su mano en su zampakutou, ese era el momento de acabar con tantas muertes y dolor, ella ya no era la niña inocente a la que tanto había entrenado y querido. Ella ahora era una vampiresa peligrosa, y él sabía que era lo que ella quería con su hijo. Ella era llamada por la sangre de Ichigo lo había marcado como su propiedad.

Sin pensarlo dos beses se disponía acabar con aquel mal de raíz sin importar las consecuencias que acarrearía su decisión... Aunque le costara la vida.

-lo sabes verdad Isshin, que si acabas con ella, condenaras a nuestros hijos a una muerte segura, no sobreviran al amanecer. – le susurro Masaki al ver como la expresión de su esposo cambiaba y su sangre pedía muerte. Lo podía oler el peligro en aire.

Isshin levanto la mirada para ver a su esposa, con un arco y flecha en las manos apuntándolo directo al corazón, dispuesta a disparar si era necesario, aunque ella preferiría no llagar hacerlo nunca...

-si ella muriera podríamos acabar con uno de los peores mares que alberga la noche. – trato de justificarse Isshin, ante la mirada de horror de su esposa, al confirmar sus sospechas.

-no lo entiendes Isshin, no permitiré que la lastimes por el bien de ella y el de mis hijos. – templo la flecha Masaki en arco, no permitiría que la lastimara mientras ella estuviera presente, ese era el deber que le había impuesto su corazón.

-pones el bien de ella por encima del de Ichigo, acaso no sabes que intensiones tiene ella con el. Ella quiere su sangre y tu ya deberías saber qué pasaría si ella bebiera a de el. – trato de hacer entrar en razón de a su esposa, aun incrédulo por la forma en que ella se empeñaba en proteger a una vampiresa que dejaba huellas de sangre a su paso. Porque ella se negaba a ver que Rukia estaba segada por la venganza y que no le importaba nada contar a ella. ¿Porque tenía que ser protegido por un ser como Masaki? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta lo cual frustraba al noble.

-se que tienes dos opciones, una es morir a ser despojado cada gota de su sangre y la otra es aferrase a la vida y unirse a nosotros. Pero si Rukia-sama quisiera eso lo fuera hecho esta noche ¿ no lo crees?, no fuera desperdiciado una oportunidad como esta. Le fuera robado la vida o transformándolo en uno de nosotros. – trato Masaki de hacer entender esta vez a su esposo, que Rukia no era peligrosa, mientras asía desaparecer su arma como un rayo de luz.

-ella no morderá a nadie el cual no sea elegido para ser su seguidor, y después que transformé a su crio, quien te garantiza que no vendrá por Ichigo. Y lo transformé o lo devore, porque dudo que lo transforme en uno de los nuestro sabiendo que el se podía volver en sui contra. –Isshin estaba molesto por la testarudez de su esposa al no entender lo peligrosa que era Rukia. Porque no lo aceptaba y se quedaba a su lado.

-Isshin la única forma que tienes para matar a Rukia, seria matando a Ichigo. – le dijo Masaki tratando con esto último que el viera la única forma de acabar con la morena.

-acaso ella. – pregunto un sorprendido Isshin mientras bajaba a ver a la morena dormida aun recostada del regazo de Masaki.

-así es Isshin. Ella solo podrá morder a Ichigo y se está debatiendo ahora mismo con su yo interior para mantener a Ichigo como un humano. Ello no quiere lastimarlo. Por eso lo ha marcado con su aroma, no solo como su presa, si como su amante. Por ello su aura envuelve a Ichigo.

-no permitiré que él se le una, ella es un peligro para nuestra raza y tu no deberías estar a su lado. – se alarmo mas de lo que ya lo estaba Isshin. El no podía permitir esa unión que llevaría a su hijo a la tumba al igual que a su esposa.

-lo siento Isshin, pero he tomado mi decisión de seguirla, y te recomido que no trates de hacer nada en su contra. – Masaki cerró los ojos le costaba decir lo que diría a continuación, pero tenía que hacer entender a su esposo lo peligroso que era tentar contra la vida de la morena. - porque morirás en mismo instante en que lo dispongas, esta vez has salido bien librado porque te amo al igual que a mis hijos. Pero no habrá una segunda vez. – sentencio Masaki mientras sus ojos se volvían en un rojo vivo. Se sentía morir al amenazar a su esposo, pero que opción tenia si el quería matar a la chica que le había brindado una segunda oportunidad de vida, aunque fuera sido en las tinieblas, y la cual tenía una de los sueños más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida humana y vampírica...

-La pones por encima de todo nosotros, bajo qué clase de hechizos estas Masaki. – rugió Isshin tomando el rostro de Masaki entre sus manos mientras mostraba una mirada dolida. El no había olvido que se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su cálida piel humana bajo su fría piel.

-bajo ninguno, solo sigo los ideales de Rukia –sama. – Masaki cerró los ojos al no aguantar ver los de el lleno de dolor. – solo te digo que confíes en nosotras y no te vuelvas un estorbo en su camino, por favor Isshin. Masaki apretó a Rukia entre sus brazos mostrándole con ese gesto a Isshin que entre ellos dos no podría ver nada mientras el quisiera herir a su protegida.

-un estorbo eso es lo que consideras en este momento. – los ojos de Isshin derramaron una lagrima. - un estorbo para ustedes Masaki. Y de que ideales me hablas. – dio un paso atrás para ver a rukia entre los brazos de su esposa. - el de una niña malcriada que quiere subir al trono para sumergimos en guerras sin sentidos. – rugió Isshin dolorido por el despreció de su esposa, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba prefiriendo a la princesa de las tinieblas antes que el.

-nunca te he considerado un estorbo Isshin. – Masaki tomo aire, su esposo era un cabeza dura. - como ya te lo he dicho, en estos momentos no queremos más inconvenientes, solo te pido paciencia y recuerda que nada es lo que parece. – Masaki mostro su calidad mirada.

-¿a que te refieres?. – Isshin la miro fijamente mientras su esposa le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-solo te daré una pista. Tu creíste que yo estaba muerta y resulta que no lo estoy, solo piensa cuantos más podrían estar vivos bajo el mando de Rukia sama. – Masaki volvió a sonreír esperando que su esposo comprendiera el punto.

-o por dios ella acaso tiene. – Isshin, no pudo terminar su oración ante la interrupción de su esposa.

-no lo sé, tu saca tus propias deducciones y no te interpongas, no quiero que mueras. El amanecer se acerca y debo llevar a Rukia- sama a su casa y luego regresar con los demás. Masaki tomo a una dormida Rukia entre sus brazos con gran agilidad.

-quédate. – pidió en un susurro Isshin

-no puedo, esta ya no es mi hogar. – susurro Masaki mientras miraba a la morena entre sus brazos con gran cariño, lo que pudo ver Isshin.

-claro que sí lo es, aun están tus hijos y yo que te amo. – apelo el vampiro algo aterrado por no volver a ver a su esposa.

-piénsalo Isshin Ichigo y Karin están segados por odio así los vampiros. Los destruirías si de pronto apareciera yo siendo una vampiresa y su padre un vampiro noble. – el rostro de Masaki tomo expresión de dolor. Ella sabía las consecuencias que traería si ella volviera aparecer en la vida de sus hijos. No podría vivir con su odio, ella estaba en la misma situación que Rukia.

_se les puede explicar ellos entenderán, solo quedarte a mi lado. – trato de nuevo Isshin, ya desesperado

-ya no puedo, tengo una misión,. Y si quizás sobreviva, regresare a tu lado y vivir por todo la eternidad a tu lado, solo si tu quieres que regrese. – trato de darles esperanza a su esposo, ella sabía que asía mal pero que mas podía hacer en ese momento para que la dejara ir.

-te esperare, esperare a que regreses. – le aseguro aun angustiado Isshin.

Isshin se perdió en la mirada y resplandeciente sonrisa de Masaki mientras recuerdos felices juntos aquella mujer abordaban su mente.

-por favor no apartes a Ichigo de Rukia- sama, ella ahora cuidara de él. Y el de ella. Solo espero que comprenda cuando se llegue la hora de que no todos los vampiros son despiadados vampiros. Has hecho un buen trabajo como padre Isshin. – la sonrisa de Masaki resplandecían al igual que las lagrimas que bajaban por su pálida cara

-no, no lo hecho. Mis hijos siguen sufriendo por tu muerte.- el rostro de Masaki mostro más dolor del cual Masaki nunca había imaginado.

-esa es mi culpa no la tuya Isshin, ya yo no tengo perdón, pero quizás algún día puedan perdonarme tu al igual que nuestros hijos. – la sonrisa de Masaki cambio a una triste y distante.

-Masaki ya es hora, llévame a la mansión. – pidió la morena mientras Masaki asentía con la cabeza mirando por última vez a Isshin, mientras desaparecían como la niebla frente sus ojos.

Lo último que vio el moreno fue los ojos llenos de tristeza de su esposa, mientras miraba a Rukia.

¿Que clase de pacto habían hecho, y porque seguía a Rukia?, incluso era capaz de matarlo a él, contar de protegerla.

Y otra cosa que nublaba su mente era el hecho de que Yoruichi había intentado matar a su hijo para atraer a Rukia asía ellos. Y otra pregunta era ¿porque Rukia no había levantado su mano contra Yoruichi?, si todos ya sabían que ella quería uno de sus dones.

Yoruichi su cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

-Masaki por que no te quedaste con él, pregunto una soñolienta Rukia, mientras la mujer caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia con la morena entre sus brazos..

-porque usted aun no cumple con su misión. Rukia- sama.- contestó la peli naranja con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-pero sabes que a mí no me importaría que tu reunieras con tu familia después de todo ellos te necesitan y mas tu hijos que avengan mucho odio en sus corazones.- Rukia sonrió con su sonrisa nostálgica y llena de dolor.

-lo se, pero ese odio me ha alcanzado, en el momento que Isshin me miro, lo supe, nunca nada va ser a como antes. –Masaki acarició el rostro de la vampiresa, ella no podía dejartla sola después de conocer su dolor.

-disculpa por pedir que vinieras con migo, yo no sabía que tu eras la esposa de Isshin y madre de Ichigo. Si no fueres venido no estuvieras sufriendo. –Rukia desvió la mirada, no quería ver el rostro de Masaki culpándola de algo.

-lo amas verdad. – afirmo Masaki mirada con esos ojos radiantes de calidad.

-sabes que yo nunca podre estar a su lado, porque no podría quitarle su humanidad y traerlo a este mundo, no a él. – los ojos de Rukia se nublaron a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-pero lo quisiste, lo pensaste y lo deseaste a mi no puedes engañar. –Masaki sonrió ampliamente al ver como Rukia desviaba la mirada...

- no puedo, debo confesarte que hasta hace un mes lo único que deseaba era darle el bezo de la eternidad, pero luego pensé en el daño que le aria y lo mucho que me odiaría por ello y eso es algo que no quiero que ocurra tan rápido... –la miraba de Rukia también se ensombreció por unos instantes, con Masaki era tan fácil mostrar sus emociones, ella lo mas cercano a una madre.

-¿porque le dijiste que el seria la katana que acabaría con tu vida?. – pregunto la peli naranja asiendo memoria de lo ocurrido en la habitación de su hijo.

-es la verdad. Cuando él se entere de la verdad me odiara y en ese momento acabara con migo, cuando él me desprecie por mi naturaleza mi vida acabara, porque lo he marcado con mi olor. Lo sabes verdad si él no está a mi lado nadie lo estará, aunque sea en su corta vida humana soy egoísta, pero para ello tengo que cuidar de que nadie se le acerque. Ahora mismo tu esposo representa un peligro, aunque él no le dirá quién soy en realidad sin dejarse al descubierto y eso desencadenaría más odio en los corazones de tus hijos destruyendo sus almas. – Rukia miro las nubes que cubrían el brillo de la lunas y las estrellas, por el ese ambiente frio y desolado como su corazón.

-porque los corazones humanos son débiles no. –ironizó Masaki.

-te equivocas. Todos los corazones son fuertes, todos pueden poseer los mismos sentimientos, eso lo he ido descubriendo con el tiempo, tengo quinientos años, los suficientes para saber que es vivir en la soledad, sin tener a alguien que te ame y tu amar, alguien que pueda completar un vinculo contigo, alguien del cual puedas beber y el beber de ti. Alguien arque le puedas entregar tu corazón y el te entregue el suyo sin condiciones.

-has esperado mucho por mi hijo verdad Rukia-sama. – Masaki miro también las nubes y las gotas que caían fuertemente

-más de lo que te puedes imaginar, pero ahora que lo encontrado, lo que más me preocupa es el daño que le puedo hacer, no quiero lastimarlo Masaki. No quiero arrastrarlo a este mundo, no quiero que el sufra si algún día yo desaparezco, sabes que algún día alguien vendrá en busca de mi vida. Así es el mundo en donde vivimos.

-cuando llegue ese momento todos nosotros estaremos allí para protegerte. – Masaki mostro una de esas cálidas sonrisas, que derretirían el mas frio corazón y el de Rukia no era la excepción.

-gracias por estar a mi lado y quedarte a un lado a pesar de que la persona que amas te haiga pedido que te quedaras con el. – los ojos de Rukia volvieron a tomar esa tonalidad de tristeza a la vez que bajaba de los brazos de Masaki para caminar el resto del camino..

-aun no nos pertenecemos, yo n he bebido de él y no ha bebido de mi. Nuestras auras no se han mezclado para darle origen a un nuevo aroma de pertenecía. – Masaki siguió su camino detrás de Rukia.

-quiero terminar con esta guerra de una vez. Quiero terminar con el mal que perturba nuestra paz. – los sonidos de aquella gotas de lluvia y los pasos de la morena sonaban con una melodía.

-¿Rukia-sama porque no deja que todos se muestren como yo y quizás así no habrían tanto récor asía ti?. – aunque Rukia se lo fuera explicado miles de beses sus motivos, a Masaki aun no le parecían los correctos, porque habían otros métodos.

-sabes que no puedo. Para acabar con este nuevo imperio debe ser derrumbado por otro imperio y cuando nosotros lo derrumbemos. Yo caeré y ustedes podrán vivir en un nuevo mundo sin ataduras, un mundo en donde nuestras razas no se maten por controlar un imperio, allí es donde entraran ustedes para construir un mundo mejor en donde todos sean iguales, esos eran los ideales de mis ancestros y mis padre. A mi abuelo no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y el momento de que yo suba al trono se acerca, cuando ese momento llegue una nueva guerra dará comienzo al igual que el fin de esta y mi propio fin. Ichigo el será la katana que acabe con mi vida, y Masaki tu nunca debes decirle cuales eran mis verdaderas intensiones, solo ayúdale a reconstruir nuestro mundo que quedara en ruinas, el será el nuevo líder del reino de las tinieblas, como mestizó. Y si él quiere le darás a beber de mi sangre y la de todos mis seguidores. – los ojos de Rukia se dirigieron a sus pies.

-sabes que no quiero verte morir. – la voz de Masaki sonó entre cortada, dando a entender que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-sabes que mi único deseo por vivir se perderá cuanto tu hijo me odie, y eso es algo que tarde o temprano pasara. He hechos cosa muy crueles Masaki, segada por el odio y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento, pero de algo estoy segura y de lo cual no arrepentirme y ese motivo es un mundo de paz en donde las familias no se vean en la necesidad de separarse, en donde ya no existan los esclavos y los devoradores de hombre. Ese será mi recompensa ante todo el dolor que han sentido todos ustedes por seguirme.

-mi hijo no te odiara ya lo veras el te amara, con tal devoción que sería incapaz de lastimarte. – aseguro Masaki con tanta fe, que por un momento Rukia creyó en ello. Pero la realidad era otra.

-conoces la profecía Masaki, cuando un nuevo orden llegue la sangre originar desaparecerá, por el aquella sangre que amara, y la persona que posee esa sangre es tu hijo. El acabara de alguna u otra forma con migo, solo espero que estés allí para apoyarlo.

-yo no dejare que él te lastime. –aseguro Masaki, ultimadamente estaba prometiendo muchas cosas que no sabía si podría cumplir, pero al menos daría todo por lógralo.

-no Masaki, ese es mi destino ya no puedo seguir luchando en contra de él. – Rukia miro de nuevo las nubes a la vez que se detenía a unos pasos delante de Masaki.

-nosotros podemos pelear contra el, escribir nuestras propias vidas en nuevas hojas. –aseguró Masaki y ella fe de ello.

-sabes Masaki, me le alegro de haber vivido tanto tiempo para conocer a Ichigo y ti. Nunca pensé que el irresponsable de Isshin sirviera para otra cosa además de ser un payaso, le doy las gracias por poder haberte encontrado y darle la vida a él.- Rukia se giro para ver el rostro pasmado de Masaki.

-¿lo amas más que tu vida verdad?. – no era una pregunta esta era una afirmación que la mujer así a la vez que la lluvia dejaba de caer.

-más que eso, Masaki mas que eso. Lo Amare por toda la eternidad. -De los ojos de Rukia una lagrima de sangre mancho su rostro. Ella nunca sería feliz, si existía un dios este la odiaba más que cada una de sus creaciones.

-cuidare de ti, hasta que ese día llegue. No te dejare sola. – las nubes se despejaron dejando ver el brillo de la luna roja...

-gracias Masaki. -. Rukia serró los ojos a la vez que un lobo rojizo aparecía frente a ellas.

-llevémosla a casa Renji. – las lagrimas saladas de Masaki no pasaron desapercibida por el lobo al igual que la de Rukia la cual había atrapado antes de que callera entre un charco de agua..

-¿porque está agotada?. – pregunto el lobo mientras miraba a Masaki en busca de una respuesta

-ha detenido el tiempo. Para salvarle la vida de aquel que acabara con su vida. – Renji soltó un rugido por lo bajo mientras Masaki aceleraba el paso, detrás de Renji.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-lo ha marcado. – un susurro se escucho en la habitación de Ichigo.

-Así es Yoruichi. -La nombrada se quedo pasmada al ver a la persona que le había respondido con los ojos rojos furiosos, que asían que la morena sintiera como sus huesos eran triturados ante la ferocidad de esa mirada.

-Isshin yo. – trato de justificar sus actos la gatuna, a la vez que daba un paso más cerca de la ventana..

-lo se le habías tendido una trampa a ella con mi hijo de carnada. – los ojos de Isshin se volvieron mas fríos. - Te lo dije a ti y a ese loco, que si alguno de mis hijos estaban al borde de la muerte a causa de uno de ustedes me las pagarían. – el peli negro dio un paso mas asía la morena.

Yoruichi dio un paso asía tras, mientras sentía como su huesos se quebraban uno a uno asiendo que esta escupiera la sangré. Isshin estaba usando uno de sus dones en ella y no era precisamente uno de curación.

-con algo como esto no morirás, pero eso no quiere decir que no sientas el dolor al hacer aplastada. Esta vez es una advertencia no habrá una segunda. Así que será mejor que no involucren mas a mis hijos en sus jugarretas, si ellos quieren exterminar demonios no me opondré, solo no quiero que se vean chispeados por su venganza. – el peli negro le dio la espalda a la morena que callo de rodilla respirando agitanadamente, mientras sus huesos y órganos se reparaban.

-creo que eso no podrá ser. Ya tu hijo está marcado por ella, su nuevo aroma atraerá a muchos de sus enemigo tratando de ponerle fin a la vida de tu hijo. – aseguro la gatuna mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la ventana para irse de aquel lugar.

-nadie podrá ponerle un dedo encima mientras este bajo la sombra de ella, sin que su vida llegue a s fin de la manera más dolorosa. Sabes que ella nunca deja un cavo suelto y tu no serás la excepción. Teme por tu vida Yoruichi, ella ira detrás de ti y tu esposo.

Isshin salió de la habitación de su hijo, ya que si seguía delante de su vieja amiga, la ira lo consumiría por haber utilizado a su hijo, y era mejor evitar la ira de esa mujer y la de el juntas.

_**Las lágrimas de un desgarrado corazón pueden llegar a ser de sangre…**_

_**El dolor es inevitable…**_

_**Las gotas de lluvia pueden representar las lágrimas de todos los corazones que sufren en silenció…**_

_**Las lágrimas de un feliz amor pueden ser cristalinas y cálidas…**_

_**La lluvia puede traer felicidad y tristezas…**_

_**Los recuerdos de memorias pasadas pueden salir cuando ella cae…**_

_**Nuestro llanto y la lluvia pueden tener muchos significados…**_

_**¿Y tu porque lloras?**_

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_

Continuara….

**Nota:**

**Holaaa…**

**Espero que todos estén bien sus casitas disfrutando de la vida y de una buena lectura.**

**Lamentó la demora pero me quede sin internet… Y.Y**

**Y ahora tuve que salir a un lugar público para publicarles.**

**Para no hacerlos esperar más ya que estoy apenada por todos los retrasos que he tenido.**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos por seguir apoyándome desde sus casitas.**

**Les envió muchos besos y cariño, nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampiro cap 12**

Byakuya entro en la habitación de su hermana. El noble acababa de regresar de uno de sus viajes de negocios, ya que ser un vampiro no solo significaba vivir eternamente bebiendo sangre para seguir existiendo. Ser un vampiro noble miembro de la casa real, era algo como ser un vampiro con todo un legión de su misma especie bajo su mando, era ser un príncipe de su clan el cual debía velar por el bienestar de su súbditos.

El clan Kuchiki era el más cercano al rey, ya que formaba parte de su casa real por matrimonio de su líder con la heredera al trono Yamamoto Hisana cuando esta aun vivía…

Pero a pesar de la tragedia de asía ya trescientos años cuando Kuchiki Byakuya perdió al amor de su eterna vida y a su hijo heredero de su familia y a los reyes de su mundo de tinieblas, aun seguía perteneciendo a esta familia…

Kuchiki Byakuya era uno de los vampiros más poderosos que moraban en la noche, no solo debido a su estatus social, ni la influencia que tenia ante la corona. Si no por el poder de su sangre vampírica pura y grandes habilidades ante la pelea… en fin era inevitable todo lo que representaba con solo su presencia emanante de poder y fuerza destructora… un digno futuro rey de las tinieblas…

Un noble solitario era lo que en realidad era Byakuya. Un vampiro necesitado de afecto el cual una sola persona le podría dar y llenar ese hueco oscuro que era su marchito corazón por el dolor de la pérdida de su amada siglos atrás… y la persona que representaba su salvavidas era nada más y nada menos que aquella diablilla lastimada la cual se hacía pasar por su hermana adoptiva. Ella que era despreciada por su familia y la nobleza la cual no conocía la verdad detrás de aquella vampiresa que aparentaba debilidad para no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibida. Cosa que no daba mucho resultado. En fin allí estaba el noble heredero de la corona frente a la cama de aquella hermosa vampiresa que dormía despreocupadamente con la guardia baja. A pesar de que faltaba unas escasas horas para el amanecer de un nuevo dia.

Se acerco mas hasta quedar a un paso de la cama de la vampiresa con expresión agotada…

Los sentido de auto defensa de Rukia la pusieron electa ante la posible amenaza de otro vampiro poderoso, despertó rápidamente con sus ojos rojos preparada para cualquier ataque sorpresa.

-¿Porque has bajado tu guardia Rukia?, si fuera sido un acecino no fueras sobrevivido a mi ataque sorpresa. – le reprocho por su descuido el noble con cara imperturbable.

Rukia solo sonrió y asintió dándole la razón. Pero el motivo por el cual había bajado tanto la guardia era porque miembros de su guardia creada por ella misma estaban alrededor de la mansión y si Masaki no había detectado ninguna aura peligrosa alrededor de ella era porque no debía de temer. Sin embargo, había sido peligroso, Yoruichi o Urahara la fueran acecinado si la fueran encontrado en esa situación, pero el motivo por el cual había bajado tanta la guardia era debido a su sed y el auto control que se había obligado a imponerse para no dañar a nadie cerca de ella. Pero en eso debía pensar después… ahora lo más importante era que su hermano había regresado a casa de nuevo a su lado.

-Bienvenido a casa nii-sama. –la sonrisa que le dirigió Rukia ha Byakuya era la luz que lo obliga a estar en aquel mundo maldito y llenos de demonios, corrompido y explotado por el hombre y su ambición.

-Sí. – fue la corta respuesta del noble mientras un silenció se apoderaba de la habitación donde el único ruido que se oía era la de las fuertes gotas de agua que caían sin piedad afuera de la mansión… Rukia se acomodo en la cama quedando sentada para mirar más detallada a su hermano que a pesar de los siglos de vida no mostraba una sola marca de tiempo esa era uno de los poderes de la sangre maldita de un vampiro.

-¿Cómo esta él?. – pregunto Rukia, a la vez que se ponía sus pantuflas escondiendo su mirada de nostalgia, por aquel anciano que tenia años que ya no miraba.

-Está bien… te envía un poco de su sangre. – Byakuya estudiaba la actitud de su hermana que escondía con ese velo de tinieblas. Sus sentimientos que estrujaban su corazón sin compasión.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano de Byakuya algo dudosa para llevarlo a uno de los muebles estilo romano azul rey con dorado, muy antiguo que adornaban la habitación junto a los grandes ventanales de donde se podía admirar a la fuerte lluvia que caía para que tomara asiento a su lado.

-El clima está cambiando. –comento Rukia restándole importancia a lo de la sangré, ya que no era lo mismo beberla de una copa, que hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de alguien para conseguirla por sus propios medios. Y así sentir la cálida sangre burbujear de la herida y recorrer su garganta y sus venas. Ese calor que dejaba la sangre a su paso era similar al calor que tenían los seres humanos, aunque el efecto durara solo por unas pocas horas, pero para ellos eso era suficiente.

-Así me han dicho. – contesto él mientras serraba sus ojos y Rukia se arecostaba de su hombro aspirando su olor de especie y madera. Mientras recordaba tantas noches de tormenta que se sentaban uno al lado del otro dándose compañía a la luz de una fogata de la cual no podían sentir aquel calor producida por sus llamas…

-Hueles bien como siempre Byakuya nii-sama. – dijo con nostalgia Rukia, mientras pegaba su nariz del cuello frio del noble el cual no se movió ni un milímetro.

-No creo que sea conveniente que bebas de mi… cuándo tu abuelo te ha enviado de su sangre. –Byakuya siguió quieto sintiendo aun la cercanía de Rukia acariciando su cuello con su nariz, como si estuviera siguiendo el transcurso de su sangre en el cuello, esas caricias eran las que le daban rienda suelta a los deseos de Byakuya. El cual tomo un mechón de los cabellos de Rukia para respirar su aroma a flores y frutas… pero había un nuevo olor que no lograba descifrar ya que el aroma de Rukia lo camuflajeaba, pero para él era perceptible ya que él conocía el aroma de la morena mejor que suyo propio. Ella había estado muy cerca de otra persona.

-¡Lo sé! Solo quería perderme en tu aroma. – Rukia tomo un poco mas de aire llenando sus pulmones con ese aroma lleno de tristeza, para luego separarse del cuello de Byakuya, que sufría escalo fríos por segundo. -¿Cómo están las cosas con la reconquista?... – pregunto Rukia más seria, mientras mirada el rostro de su hermano en busca de alguna emoción ante la pregunta realizada, pero nada encontró como siempre. El solo se limitaba a ver la lluvia.. Tomándose su tiempo para responder.

-Se han dejado de mover…creemos que están esperando que nombre al heredero de la corona. Después de todo ellos no han confirmado tu existencia. – respondió serenamente ocultando su preocupación.

-Pero aun así están a un paso de nosotros. – Rukia izo una pausa mientras cruzaba sus piernas. –aunque no están seguros estarán esperando por ti o por mí. – Rukia guardo silencio y luego se paro del cómodo sillón estilo romano. Camino hacia el ventanal y puso su mano sobre el frio cristal y cerro sus ojos y tomo aire para continuar. –Ellos estarán el día de tu supuesta coronación nii-sama…

-Lo sabemos… en estos momentos se están haciendo los preparativos para cuando llegue ese día… aunque no se ha dado la fecha de tu presentación ante la realeza ya que conoces todo lo que hay que saber de ella. –afirmó el noble, ya que él había sido responsable de la educación de Rukia desde que había quedado a su cargo siglo atrás. Y él la había transformado de la rebelde vampiresa criada para ser una guerrera a la delicada dama que era hoy en día, cuando le convenía comportarse como tal, había que aclarar.

-Si conozco a cada uno de ellos… y van a ver muchos cambios cuando tome mi lugar. – la habían despreciando y humillado en muchas ocasiones y ella se las cobraría todas, sin importar que, ni quiénes eran y que influencias manejaran. Todos pagarían por todas sus humillaciones.

-¿Que estas planeando Rukia? – pregunto el noble consiente de las miles humillaciones que había sufrido su hermana que se había tragado su ira, pero aun si no debía ser imprudente y actuar con cautela, la nobleza no era nada fácil. Y sería perjudicial entrar en guerra con ella. Cuando la reconquista estaba esperando la oportunidad de hacerse con el poder absoluto.

-Nada que ya no sepas. – la mirada perversa que le dirigió Rukia a Byakuya izo que le recorriera un escalofrió. Era la misma mirada de su a padre cuando tramaba algo grande y peligroso. – mi ejército está preparado. – afirmo Rukia ahora a la vez que un trueno resonaba en toda la ciudad deslumbrando su habitación…

-¿Aun no sé de donde sacaste un ejército?. – ese era un pregunta que se hacía casi a diario Byakuya, aunque ya tenía su sospechas, las cuales seguiría hasta el fondo del infierno con tal de llegar a resorber ese misterio.

-No te preocupes por eso nii-sama… lo más importante es tener vigilado a los de la reconquista. – ese era lo único importante en ese momento para Rukia, sus enemigos y asesinos de miles de inocentes.

-No solo de ellos Rukia, también están muchos otras organizaciones pequeñas a las cuales no hay que darles oportunidad de crecer y tomar terreno en esta batalla de titanes. – Byakuya vio como Rukia se mecía en sus pies, lo cual le dio a entender que estaba pensando en una forma de destruirlas.

-¡Lo sé! mi gente me informado de ellos, este mes he acabado con dos organizaciones que habían tomado terreno desde que me habían obligado a dormir. – recordó la morena con un toque de ira en sus palabras, ya que odiaba cuando la obligaban a dormir.

-Eso es algo que no se puede discutir ya que cuando duermes es porque tu abuelo ya no puede seguir dándote de su sangre, sin que los nobles sospechen.

-Como odio eso, aun no entiendo porque no puedo alimentarme igual que los vampiros normales. Si mi abuelo desapareciera yo perdería el control al no satisfacer mi sed. Y aunque fuese mi deseo que tú satisficieras mi sed no puedes. – Rukia miro a su hermano con sus ojos cálidos y llenos de emoción que desconcertaban a Byakuya.

-El ejército rojo, está preparado para tu protección, así nadie te podrá dañar, para llegar a mí. – desvió el tema Byakuya al verse intimidado por esos ojos que lo desarmaban sin piedad.

-¡No confió en ese ejercito! después de todo ellos no pudieron protegerlos a ellos. – lagrimaos de sangre corrieron el rostro de Rukia quien se abrazo así si misma conteniendo su temblor al recordar aquel nefasto día, que aun seguía persiguiéndola manteniéndola siempre presa de dolor del pasado. – yo destruiré a cada miembro de esa organización. ¡Acabare con la reconquista!. – afirmo con tanta determinación que izo temblar a todo los objetos en aquella habitación mientas se mordía el labio conteniendo su ira.

-Rukia. Te estás destruyendo. -Byakuya se levantó. Aun no sabía cómo habían llegado de nuevo a ese punto. Siempre era lo mismo. El pasado nunca dejaría de seguirlos no importa a qué lugar fueran y cuanto corriera. El seguía acechándolos para destruir la paz que lograban por horas.

-Destruyéndome Byakuya. – siseo Rukia con voz estrangulada. –Destruyéndome… - volvió a repetir. –yo ya estoy destruida. – contesto mientras apuñaba sus manos y mostraba esas dos lagunas que representaban sus ojos vacios.

-No… no lo estas…- Byakuya tomo aire, siempre era difícil hacer comprender a Rukia. -aun te quedan esperanzas… lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Veo que quiere librarte de todo aquello que apresa a tu corazón. Esa oscuridad que es tu pasado que no te deja vivir tu vida. Estas atrapada Rukia. – afirmo Byakuya mostrando por unos segundos el reflejo de dolor en sus ojos.

-Lo que vez en mis ojos es la sed de venganza... Yo soy una vengadora y mi destino es acabar con esta guerra y la sangre que la inicio y aunque para ello tengo que perder lo único que tengo en el transcurso de mi camino… lo haré…porque yo soy Rukia Yamamoto futura reina de las tinieblas y perteneciente al más poderoso clan de todo los tiempos… este es mi destino y lo he aceptado. Por ello naci y por ello moriré cuando haiga cumplido con el sueño de mis antecesores y mis padres. – Rukia se limpió las lagrimas que habían dejado de fluir de su ojos y miro sus manos con su sangre y las apuño y miro a su hermano con esa actitud digna de un líder... – serrare la puerta del infierno y me bañare con la sangre de mi enemigo y moriré a mano de aquel que amo. –concluyo con la misma firmeza con la que había comenzado hablar.

-¿Y en donde quedo yo Rukia? – una pregunta que Byakuya no creyó llegar a preguntar nunca, pero que las circunstancias lo habían llevado hacer al verse desesperado al perder la luz que alumbraba todas sus largas noches en aquella larga existencia.

-Tu mi hermano estarás en donde tu corazón quiera estar. Porque al contrario que yo… -Rukia cerró sus ojos y tomo aire, para luego abrir sus ojos nuevamente. – tú eres libres de elegir tu destino. – concluyó Rukia. Tangándose las ganas que tenia por pedir su liberta y abrir la jaula que no le permitía volar en liberta.

Byakuya miro fijamente la lluvia perdido en sus pensamientos y dolido por la repuesta de su hermana, porque el quería que ella le pidiera que se quedará a su lado.

-Ya he elegido mi camino. Ahora es mejor qué bebas de la sangre de tu abuelo. – desvió el nuevo el tema, ya que si seguía con esa conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte y se lastimaría en el camino. –Sal sembonsakura… - invoco Byakuya a su Zampakutou mientras una neblina se comenzaba a esparcir dentro de la habitación de Rukia con pétalos de cerezos danzando y agrupándose en un solo lugar tomando la forma de una persona.

Rukia solo se limito a mirar atentamente al espiritad acompañante de su hermano con aquella armadura de cuando aun existían los samuráis en aquellas tierras.

-El caos invadirá al mundo de las tinieblas y hundirá con él al mundo de los humanos, si no hago algo pronto. – susurro Rukia al ver como el espíritu termina de tomar su forma y con él un jarrón de oro y incrustaciones de piedras preciosa con un vital y cálido liquido en el. El cual inundaba la habitación con su arroma exótico, llamando a ser probado.

-No creí que estuvieras preocupados por los humanos. – la contradijo Byakuya recurriendo a su auto control ante el olor de aquella poderosa sangre.

-En realidad no me interesa más de lo que a ti el destino que sufra la humanidad. – Rukia miro fijamente el rostro de Byakuya y se dio de cuenta que el olor de sangre lo estaba perturbando. –pero no puedo tolerar que desaparezcan por completo ya que si esto sucede mi mundo de paz nunca sucederá. – afirmo Rukia a la vez que caminaba asía su mesita de noche para tomar una copa de cristal junto a una jarra de agua de la cual nunca tomaba. Atormentada por aquel olor que exigía ser probada con urgencia, haciendo que las paredes de su garganta la quemaran pidiendo aquel liquido para aliviar el ardor y su necesidad.

-Aun sigues viendo a los humanos como ganado que solo sirve para alimentar a los vampiros. – afirmo de nuevo Byakuya, creyendo haber fracasado en ese aspecto en la educación de Rukia.

-Mis padre apreciaban a los humanos a pesar de que ellos le arrebataban la vida al alimentaban de ellos. – Rukia miro a Byakuya que volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón y se desanudaba la corbata que llevaba perturbado por el olor de la sangre mientras que su espíritu le llenaba la copa con la sangre de su abuelo. –aunque en aquella época aun los humanos no eran tan corruptos, asesinos de su misma raza. Han contaminado mas este mundo de lo que algunas vez lo fuéramos hecho nosotros… guerras y más guerras… es lo único que le ha ofrecido el hombre a este hermoso mundo… algunos desean convertirse en demonios corrompidos por la maldad de sus corazones. Ellos son los que le dan origen a tanta muerte y dolor. –Rukia miro la sangre en su copa y la olio mientras serraba sus ojos y los habría completamente rojos y se llevaba la capa a los labios tomando grandes tragos hasta dejar la copa bacía a la vez que sentía como su cuerpo tomaba calor y la locura que se había estado apoderando de ella ante la sed comenzaba a desaparecer. –no te niego que si ellos desaparecieran este mundo sería perfecto, porque ellos son la plaga que lo están destruyendo dolorosamente lento. Pero aun así la rabia que medad es que este mundo los necesita para no morir en la soledad, aunque la estén destruyendo aun así sigue soportando tanta destrucción por su amor asía ellos. – Rukia se llevo una segunda copa a los labios bebiendo con el mismo desespero, que la anterior y algo perturbada por el giro inesperado que había surgido en su conversación. –Por eso yo los odio… odio sus mentiras, su egoísmo, su envidia, sus almas destructoras de países y continentes, la miseria de sus corazones y la debilidad que tienen ante el mal. Ellos son los verdaderos demonios y nosotros sus ángeles de alas negras.

-¿Sus ángeles dices?. – contradijo Byakuya con una ceja levantada a la vez que miraba la tercera copa de sangre que Rukia bebía de un solo trago.

-Si nosotros somos sus ángeles. Sus ángeles de la muerte. "Shinigamis" – concluyo Rukia mirando la lluvia que aun seguía saliendo con la misma intensidad. Pensando en la ironía de la vida. Ya que ella estaba enamorada de un mestizo, el cual una parte de él era humana.

-Rukia ellos no merecen ángeles y seres como nosotros no méresenos ese título. – Byakuya miro esos ojos profundos que estaba desacuerdo con él. Pero él no podía aceptar esa teoría, ya que ellos eran los demonios que corrompían las almas de los humanos, sumergiéndola en la desesperación.

-Si lo merecemos. Somos inmortales y también tenemos alas. _"aunque las mías no puedan alzar el vuelo en cielo estrelladlo"_ lo único que yo no tengo es la liberta para volar libre por el cielo. – sus palabras salieron a relucir como heridas de su alma.

-Ese es tu sueño no es así Rukia. – Byakuya apuño las manos conteniendo las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la liberta que tanto anhelaba su enjaulada alma. Pero ese tema era mejor que surgiera, que el de la próxima guerra en la cual su hermana seria la protagonista principal.

-Si mi sueño era cruzar los muros del castillo qué me impedían ver el mundo y su esplendor… quería ser libre para explorar la tierra y sus inimaginables paisajes que tanto había visto en libros y pinturas de grandes historiadores y artistas medievales, y lo que mas anhelaba conocer mi corazón era el mal y sus playas. – la nostalgia de Rukia se podía ver aun en sus ojos al igual que la frustración. – volar como las aves por el cielo azul. Pero era solo sueños de una niña ilusa. – una sonrisa amarga suplanto a la nostalgia. –porque la realidad y la cruda realidad era otra. Aunque parte de esos deseos se me cumplieron no pude apreciar ninguna de esas experiencias porque ya todo el mundo había comenzado a perder su brillo ante mis ojos. Porque aun sigo encerrada en esta jaula que es mi destino. – Rukia apuño sus manos y le dio la espalda a Rukia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cristal frio del ventanal.

Byakuya se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba Rukia y la giro para mirar sus ojos rojos reteniendo las lagrimas que peleaban para abandonar sus ojos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Cuando todo termine podrás volar en liberta. – aseguró el noble con el corazón, mientras que cerraba sus ojos. El sabía que Rukia necesitaba en ese momento tan crucial en su vida era sentirse amada y apoyada por aquellos que estaba a su alrededor.

-Solo espero volar libre por toda la eternidad. – Rukia cerró sus ojos a la vez que una lágrima traicionera había ganado la batalla, manchando el rostro de la morena.

-Lo harás. Lo prometo. – Byakuya sabía que se estaba condenando el mismo a un infierno si ella quedaba en liberta. Pero aun así quería la felicidad de ella y si para ello tenía que dejarla en liberta lo aria feliz de la vida, porque no se puede tener encerrada aun ave que sueña con ser libre, porque esta morirá de nostalgia al ver pasar las nubes y ella al no danzar entre estas en armonía.

-No me lo prometas por favor. – rogo la morena. –no lo hagas. – suplico esta vez, no podía permitir tener sueños, porque serian más dolorosos cuando no los pudiera volver realidad. Su destino era morir en aquella jaula sin conocer la liberta que anhelaba su corazón.

-Te doy mi palabra, como tu caballero y guardián y sobre todo como tu hermano… que volaras en libertad cuando esta guerra acabe. – aseguro Byakuya mientras sus ojos tomaban esa expresión de seguridad a la vez que Rukia asentía con la cabeza.

-Gracias Byakuya nii-sama. Eres mi ángel. – susurro Rukia quedándose dormida con la hipnotizante lluvia y el cálido abrazo de Byakuya que le trasmitía protección y compañía en ese noche de tormenta y remolinos de emociones.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**I&R**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sueños…

Pesadillas.

Sangre.

Gritos de terror.

Niebla… niebla era lo que veían sus ojos…

Gritos de terror… fuego… sangre y el choque de armas…

Polvos brillantes en el aire…

-¿Qué es todo esto?.- el terror en su voz era inevitable. De nuevo estaba ocurriendo y aun no comprendía nada de aquello…

Cuerpos…

Cientos de cuerpos a sus pies desapareciendo como polvo en el aire, destellando diferentes tonalidades de colores morados, purpuras y colores vivos y sombríos, otros ardían antes de desaparecer y otros simplemente se volvían niebla.

Un rio de sangre corría cerca de sus pies lo que izo que diera un paso atrás, aterrado con todo aquello…

Una pesadilla… si eso era. Un mal sueño del cual debía despertar… cerró sus ojos…

-No cierres los ojos… por favor mira…mira. – de aquella voz pidiéndole que mirara todo aquello. Pero esa voz la había oído en alguna parte, el la conocía. ¿Pero de donde?

-No quiero hacerlo. – respondió a la vez que bajaba la cabeza evitando ver todo aquel infierno frente a sus ojos.

-Sé que es muy duro para ti ver todo esto. – la voz parecía acercarse lentamente hasta donde estaba el joven temeroso.

-¿Dónde estoy quien eres? – pregunto retomando su valor y agallas.

-Quien soy no importa. Ahora lo que importa es que mires tu mano y me digas que es lo que sostienes en ella.

El joven izo lo que la voz le pidió, y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre con diferentes aromas perfectibles para su nariz, pero lo que más lo aterro, fue ver aquella katana negra y larga sin ningún color que no fuera el negro excepto por ese color rojo que se escurría de su hoja con la palabra muerte en cada gota de aquel enrojecido liquido que seguía escurriendo de la katana.

Su mano comenzó a temblar y miro a su alrededor.

No había duda el había matado a todos aquellos cuerpos que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hecho?. – se cuestiono el joven mientras caía de rodillas entre los posos de sangre a sus pies… mientras sus rostro se reflejaba en la roja sangre y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos mostraban con función, horror y dolor arrollador.

-Mira la luna y dime qué vez. – le pidió la voz.

El chico miro hacia el cielo, con sus ojos enrojecido por el llanto y le contesto.

-Esta roja como la sangré que he derramado. – contesto con voz temblorosa al borde de un colapso.

-¡Así es!. Cuando la luna aparezca en lo alto del cielo e ilumine los ríos de sangre que corren por la tierra y se bañe con ellos… el momento de tu venganza habrá llegado. Esta es tu venganza admírala. ¿Ahora dime que harás?

-Matare a todos los vampiros si esta es la hora de mi venganza. – contesto el joven al ver como aquellos cuerpos se fundían de diferentes formas antes sus ojos mostrándole que ellos no eran humanos que era su temor al contrario eran demonios.

-Para matar a todos los vampiros debes matar a su reina. – le contesto en un susurro la voz.

-¡Su reina!. De que hablas el rey de los vampiros es hombre. – afirmo con certeza.

-Se quien es el rey de los vampiros y sé que la heredera al trono hará correr todo estos ríos de sangre que vez a tu alrededor, no solo tú has hecho esto en esta hermosa noche. – el joven mostro su carada de incrédula. – cuando su reina se presente ante ti sin mascaras que cubran su rostro. El momento de tu venganza se completara. Debes matar a su reina y así destruirás a los vampiros desde su raíz y su imperio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque me muestras todo esto? .- pregunto el chico soportando todo aquellos olores mezclados que inundaban la noche.

-Este es el futuro. Tu futuro. – aseguró en susurro a la vez que parecía seguir alejándose.

-¡Mi futuro!. ¿Pero como yo?. – no logro pronunciar la pregunta.

-La reina ha creado un vínculo contigo. Tú eres el único que ella no matara, por ello eres nuestra esperanza de parar este mundo de guerras y destrucción que se avecina velos mente arrebatando vida de inocentes.

-Yo no tengo porque participar en sus guerras ni correr a ayudar a alguien que no contesta mis preguntas y solo me ordena hacer algo que haré cuando a mi mede la gana de hacerlo. Sé que eres un vampiro y por ello no tengo porque creer en tu palabra.

-Cuando el momento llegue no tendrás elección. – dijo la voz sin inmutase ante las palabras del chico que se enfurecía cada vez mas. – las cartas están jugadas. – continuo a la vez que solo se podía oír el susurro de su voz cada vez más lejana en aquel campo de muerte. –y las piezas ya se han comenzado a mover en tablero y tú serás quien ponga en jaque a la reina y derribaras su imperio.

-De qué demonios me estás hablando. – grito el chico soltando un poco de su frustración con aquella mujer que habla.

-Cuando la hora llegue lo sabrás todo Kurosaki Ichigo. – lo llamo por primera vez aquella voz

La neblina se despejo un poco dejando ver unos ojos rojos ardientes y aquella mujer con la que había estado hablando, sentada en una silla resplandeciente rodeada de cadáveres y el rio de sangre que comenzaba desde sus pies y la luna detrás de ella impidiendo ver bien su rostro, solo pudo distinguir como sus labios se movían, pero no pudo oír sus últimas palabras.

Esos ojos mostraban muchos sentimientos ocultos…

Ichigo despertó, respirando agitadamente. Hacía ya una semana que tenia esos extraños sueños, que se repetían noche tras noche, revelando cada vez algo más de aquella extraña persona sentada en aquel silla rodeada de sangre y la palabra sufrimiento escrita en sus ojos. Pero al menos en esos momentos entendía un poco más.

Ichigo se levanto de su cama y camino hasta su ventana y miro el cielo nublando, tenia días que no podía ver las estrellas adornar el cielo infinito. Suspiro y pego su cabeza en frio cristal mientras miraba la lluvia caer sin compasión.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?. – se pregunto en un susurro así mismo.

-¿Rukia en donde estas?. – esa era otra de las muchas preguntas que rodeaban su cabeza. Así dos días que no lo iba a visitar, por eso de su reposo después de su atentado que aun no comprendía porque había llegado a ese extremo.

Pero esos días sin verla y discutir con ella por cosas sin sentidos, habían sido un infierno. Se estaba acostumbrado a ella y sus locuras. Ella le estaba dando un nuevo significado a su vida.. Le había abierto sus ojos y le había enseñado que la vida le daba oportunidades la cuales debía aprovechar y una de ellas era seguir viviendo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la oscuridad de la noche cazadores de la noche, casaban a su misma especie sigilosamente al igual a un león casando a un siervo a la orilla de un rio.

Pero esta vez no era un león si no vampiros, hombres lobos y aves infernales del paraíso oculto bajo la custodia del ermitaño fénix. Los cuales casaban a unos rebeldes impuros ocultos en una cabaña disfrutando de un festín de sangre humana.

La orden bajo el nombre de los exterminadores rodeo la pequeña cabaña en donde se encontraba los demonios con una ensordecedora música para sus sensibles oídos la cual usaban para camuflaje los gritos de terror de sus presas. Pero el cual era un cuchillo de doble hoja.

Dentro de la cabaña mujeres y hombres moribundos sido drenados por aquellas bestias mientras otros se comían a su presas ante la mirada aterrada de algunas de sus cenas y grito de ayudas de algunos adolecentes de instituto y primarias lo cuales tenían atados como perros rodeados de algunos cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentando.

Era el infierno en la tierra.

Los exterminadores estaban a escasos metros de aquel lugar de lujuria y muerte.

El olor de sangre fue bloqueado por los exterminadores ya que ellos no debían mostrarse débil con aquel festín, si no su líder los mataría sin ninguna compasión a ellos, ese era la regla impuesta por aquella vampiresa y sus seguidores más cercanos a ella y sus líderes de misiones. Pero aquel grupo no era de novatos al contrario era uno de los equipos mas capacitados para esa clase de misión, aunque para ellos era un total fastidio ya que les gustaba entrar en combate con bestias o demonios ya que eran más poderosos que una cuerda de desequilibrados mestizos, usados como escudo y tirados por la reconquista cuando había un campo de batalla de por medio o un ataque directo algunas de sus bases.

-Qué opinas. – pregunto una voz de un ave de plumas verdes y morada con apariencia humana y del mismo tamaño.

-Que debemos eliminarlos sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia. – contesto un lobo de color café.

-No permitan que ningún humano con vida siga siendo lastimado. La prioridad es sacarlos a todos con vida, recuerden que a pesar de ser mestizos son muy peligrosos cuando su sangre demoniaca domina sus mentes. –ordeno y advirtió a la vez Soifon a unos vampiros inexpertos recién unido a su organización y los nuevos difuntos para su sociedad.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Todos ya saben cuál es su parte cuando la acción comience. Recuerde que el líder debe quedar con vida necesitamos información que el solo nos puede ofrecer. Ahora todos tomen sus posiciones. – ordeno Soifon de nuevo algo fastidiada por tener que hacer de niñera cuando Ikakku y Yumichika tendría la mejor parte y ella solo tenía que supervisar que los nuevos hicieran su trabajo como el escuadrón de rescate.

-Eto… yo Soifon- sama que hago. – pregunto hanatauro con voz temblorosa, temblando de miedo.

Soifon cerró los ojos, su peor dolor de cabeza estaba frente a ella. El era un desastre, y además un cobarde asustadizo y lo peor era que lo habían dejado a su cargo por ser ella quien le diera el beso de la muerte.

Lo miro con su mirada fría lo cual asusto más al chico recién nacido entre las tinieblas.

-Tu quédate para que revises a los heridos, ya que en eso eres en lo único que puedes ayudar sin ser acecinado. y un vampiro no debe temblar ante la presencia de su enemigo ni de nadie. Si ella te viera temblar te mataría en ese mismo instante. Recuerda que en nuestro mundo los cobardes no sobreviven. -dijo agriamente mientras desaparecía y dejaba al asustado chico rodeados de vampiros más capacitado que él, que tenían su misma misión.

-Eres un idiota. – le dijo una chica de mirada lúgubre a hanatauro que no pudo evitar temblar.

-Yo…yo lo siento. – se disculpo el chico.

-Si no fueras el protegido de ella no estuvieras vivo. –comento otra chica que dejo petrificado al chico en su sitio al ser apuntado con una especies de garras de salían de la mano de la chica.

Yumichika izo una señal a todos los miembros del escuadrón que lucharían y a los miembros de rescate para que estuviera preparado para comenzar con su misión.

Ikakku fue el primero entrar en la cabaña sin esperar la orden de Soifon que lideraba la misión.

El calvito entro en forma de lobo entre aquellos demonios que lo miraron a la vez que le rugían como si ellos fueran perros rabiosos.

-Vaya si hay gente en este lugar. – sonrió el lobo café con ojos bulones mientras contaba a las bestias.

Y no estaban equivocado era una de esas pequeñas organizaciones que habían estado siguiendo.

Había 4 vampiros dos mujeres lobos, dos brujas, tres duendes y un demonio. Todos mestizos y dominados por su sangre maligna.

El demonio que había estado bailando con un cadáver de una mujer peli roja, que debía de llevar muerta unos minutos parecía ser el más lucido te todos aquellos enfermos.

-Dime que quiere un lobo como tú en nuestra madriguera. – pregunto el demonio mientras le daba un beso a la difunta dejándola caer grotescamente en la madera fría y ensangrentada.

El demonio con un cuerno del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y ojos blancos como la leche y cabello castaños y alborotados tomo a otra mujer mientras esta gritaba llena de terror y la lanzaba a las patas de Ikakku ofreciendo su hospitalidad al lobo café.

Ikakku miro con malicia a la mujer a sus pies que lo miraba como si estuviera desquiciada.

Arrugo el asicó y giro su cara así la derecha pare ver a las brujas destripando aun chico el cual no debía de tener más 14 años. Se veía que lo habían destripado mientras el chico estaba vivo. Era algo retorcido miro un poco más a su derecha y miro a las mujeres lobo comiéndose a un hombre desnudo y en una posición inhumana y atado de manos y vampiros estaban endrogados con la sangre de aquellas pobres almas retorciéndose de dolor. Cuando sus ojos captaron un duende tratando de violar a una niña que no debía de tener más de 12 años que dejo salir la ira que tenía encerrada aquellos mestizos salió a flote arremetiendo contra aquel monstro arrancándole la cabeza dejando un cuerpo tembloroso parado temblando cayendo al suelo mientras la niña caía desmallada.

-Si querías para ti a la chica solo debiste decirlo. –chillo una de las brujas mientras reía.

Ikakku aulló dando la señal para que todos entraran a aquella cabaña donde un nuevo a masacre daría comienzo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un tienda en el pueblo de Karakura cierto tendedero tomaba una tasa de te acompañado de su linda esposa. Mientras miraban la lluvia caer sin piedad sobre la tierra.

-No ha dejado de llover por mucho tiempo. – comento Urahara mientras bostezaba aburrido mirando aquella lluvia que comenzaba a tornar fastidiosa.

-Las noches son más solitarias cuando el cielo llora. –concluyo Yoruichi mientras miraba su taza de té. Algo nostálgica.

-La coronación se acerca y el señuelo ya asido expuesto. ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de rey?. – Urahara tomo un nuevo sorbo de su te verde.

-¡Ja quien sabe! con ese viejo loco se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Lo qué no podemos permitir Kisuke es que ella llegue a tomar su lugar. Si lo hace nuestro mundo se hundirá más. La ira al pensar en aquella demoniada pequeña asía que su sangre hirviera

La tasa de Yoruichi se partió derramando el caliente por sus manos temblorosas de impotencia, ante aquella situación.

-Solo se paciente Yoruichi. Hay cosas que no comienzan a encajar en todo esto. – la mirada de Urahara cambio de una aburrida a una llena de determinación.

-¡Que no encaja por un demonios!… hasta un siego puede ver que ella está detrás de todas estas muertes. Ni siquiera la reconquista ha logrado dejar una rio de sangre como lo ha hecho en estos escasos siglos. – Yoruichi se levantó de su cojín mientras apuñaba las manos. Su ira era incontenible. Las paredes vibraron ante aquella aura que comenzaba a desprenderse la gatuna como descargas eléctricas.

-Al menos verle el lado bueno de todo esto. Mientras ella mantenga a flote su organización no tendremos que preocuparnos por eses pequeñas pandillas. Y lo sabes. Ella está destruyendo a la competencia. Los mestizos comienzan a esconderse de ellos, pero aun así los siguen sacando de sus cuevas. – razón Urahara ante la mirada furiosa de su esposa por tratar de defender una de las acciones de Rukia.

- Y no es para menos no dejan a nadie con vida. Pero aun no comprendo de donde ha sacado a tantos demonios, de tan alto nivel. – Yoruichi le dio la espalda a Urahara dando unos pasos así la salida de la tienda que serbia para camuflaje lo que en realidad eran. Vampiros con piel de ovejas. –este mes ha desaparecido los hijos de unos cuantos puros. Eran los más poderosos de su casa, y ella no estuvo a nuestra vista cuando ello ocurrió. No hay duda que fue ella quien los acecino. Aun no se que trata de probar, atacando a su propia gente. Solo está provocando más revuelo y desequilibrio en el delgado hilo de cordura que nos queda.

-Su forma de pensar en un enigma para todos nosotros. Pero su red de información es más grande que la que nosotros poseemos incluso la del rey no es tan extensa. -¿Qué es lo que está planeando con poner a su súbditos en su contra?. – ese era una de las tantas preguntas que rodeaban al rubio.

-Una guerra entre nosotros no nos convienen cuando los de la reconquista están tan cerca de nuestras líneas listos para atacarnos, es mejor que cesemos nuestros ataques así ella y dejemos que elimine los estorbos. Hay que dejar que se confié y baje la guardia. -A Yoruichi le costaba proponer aquel plan pero era lo mejor para ellos en ese momento, después de todo el tiempo siempre jugaba a su favor. –¿pero qué ocurrirá cuando llegue el momento de su coronación y ella siga vivita y campanéate?. – ese era el punto débil de su plan.

-Tú eres miembro de la casa real. Tú serás una de las primeras que se informara, y así podremos llevar nuestro plan acabo. – le recordó Urahara mientras veía al aquel y el cual estaba considerando cambiar por un sorbo de la sangre de su amante.

-Dos poderosos enemigos acechando y encerándonos en un pequeño círculo sin salida. – Yoruichi apretó sus puños. Estaban atrapados, y la única salida que había era atacar a uno de sus enemigos, pero al concentrarse en uno bajarían la guardia ante el otro dando la oportunidad de acabar con ellos en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

-Uno de ellos no nos ataca ese es la ventaja. – le recordó Urahara. -Pero aun no podemos confiarnos, nadie sabe cómo trabaja su mente. – y de nuevo ese enigma que nadie había logrado resorber. Rukia siempre hacia las cosas que ellos habían descartado como opciones saliendo siempre victoriosa y sin ensuciar su honorable nombre.

-Hay alguien cuidándola desde la sombra y que no permite que me acerque mucho a ella. – pensó en vos alta Yoruichi sentándose en la fría madera apoyando su espalda la pare doblando una de sus piernas.

-¡Si lo sé!. Esa presencia la sigue como una sombra y también está vigilando a los Kurosaki desde cerca. – razono de nuevo Urahara algo perturbado por la nueva medida de seguridad que haba alrededor de la morena tan repentina.

-Abaray Renji también está haciendo de guardaespaldas. – comento Yoruichi mientras doblaba una de sus piernas apoyando un brazo en su rodilla y su cabeza encima de ella.

-Ese perro faldero siempre ha estado bajo el embrujo de ella. Eso no es algo nuevo. – comento Urahara calentando su te con sus manos.

-Ahora nuestro problema principal es mantener a Senna oculta, ella ha comenzado a buscarla. Y si la encuentra, no nos dejara tiempo de nada. – una preocupación más que agregar a la lista de los nobles. Como si seguir a Rukia y encargarse de una banda de adolecente cazadores y todos los demonios que atacaban la ciudad no les fuera suficiente.

-No debemos dejar que la ponga la mano encima y tome su sangre. – ahora el que se puso de pie fue Urahara.

-Si so hace estaremos perdido, este mundo se llenara de tinieblas y todo a su paso morirá. Aun no sé que es más peligroso si la reconquista o ella.

-Todos los hijos de los nobles y casa reales han desaparecido por completo solo quedan los mestizos y están siendo destruidos. Ya no podremos seguir existiendo si ella acaba con aquellos que puedan reproducirse. – analizo Urahara nuevamente sin comprender que quería lograr Rukia con todo aquello.

-Estamos llegando al fin de nuestra larga existencia, ya nosotros no podemos dejar un legado a este mundo. Es frustrante, pero una niña no está venciendo. – una sonrisa amarga surgió en los labios de Yoruichi.

-Nuestra única esperanza es que ella desaparezca y controlar a su ejército, para destruir a la reconquista. El único peligro es si ese ejército se revela en nuestra contra ya no habrá nada que nos pueda salvar de la destrucción. –Urahara tomo un bocado de aire y lo dejo escapar y giro para ver a su esposa con la mirada perdida en un rincón de aquella habitación.

-Quien diría que la segunda hija de nuestros amigos quienes la creyeron que su hija era un milagro, fuera nada más que la destructora de nuestra raza. – Yoruichi cerró los ojos. Ya que sin descendiente de ninguna de las familias de los clanes de la noche no había futuro, porque ellos solo podían tener un hijo para evitar la sobre población de su especie que ahora estaba al borde de la extinción a causa de la venganza de una niña berrinchuda.

-Ella morirá ante que eso ocurra. – aseguró el rubio con determinación.

Un flecha blanca hecha de poder espiritual atravesó la barrerá que protegía la casa de Urahara quedando a unos escasos centímetros de la cabeza del rubio que solo agudizó su mirada para ver a quien había lanzado la flecha, pero su atacante había desaparecido de la misma forma que apareció, entre la lluvia.

Yoruichi comenzó a temblar mientras mantenía los ojos muy abierto aun pasmada por lo que veían sus ojos y por el aroma que captaba su olfato en aquella flecha…

-¿Que sucede?. -Pregunto el rubio sin comprender porque el rostro de sorpresa de su esposa… ante aquella monstruosa flecha, que había traspasado su barrera cómo si esta no existiera.

-Es una flecha espiritual. Con cabellos de Soifon. – logro pronunciar la morena.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Soifon -sama… - los gritos de Hanatauro resonaron por encima de los llantos de aquellas personas que acaban de ser liberadas de su infierno.

Soifon mirada concentrada aquella llameante cabaña con los mestizos dentro siendo quemados y reducidos a nada. Aun no podía comprender de donde venia la maldad irracional de aquellos seres inferiores.

-¿Qué quieres?. –pregunto con su tono frio y distante, tan parecido a su padre cuando algo lo molestaba, su padre quien no dejaba de buscar la venganza de su supuesta muerte.

-Este…este todo está listo para la retirada… los cuerpos de los humanos ya fueron llevado a las autoridades más cercanos para que se hicieran cargo de ellos. Los heridos ya fueron llevados a al hospital. - Informo Hanatauro con la cabeza inclinada mientras le daba la información a su capitana al mando de aquella misión de rescate y exterminio...

-¿Sus memorias?. – preguntó nuevamente la capitana mientras seguía viendo aquellas llamas consumiendo los restos de aquel lugar que en horas antes había sido el infierno de aquellos humano…

-Ya fueron borradas, como usted lo ordeno. – contesto el chico mientras se ponía firme, pero aun tembloroso. –y las personas que están a salvo serán devueltas a sus hogares cuando usted lo ordene. –concluyo el chico.

-Bien ya te puede retirar a continuar con tu trabajo. –ordenó Soifon mientras soltaba un suspiro y miraba a sus subordinados corriendo de un lugar a otro en su trabajo

-Sí. -El joven Salió corriendo calleándose unas tres veces antes de llegar a su destino.

-Soifon el líder será llevado a la cueva del degollado para su interrogatorio. – informo Yumichika que aterrizaba cerca de la vampiresa con sus alas largas verdes con matices morados y azules.

-Está bien Yumichika. Llama a Renji para que le informe de todo lo ocurrido. –pidió la capitana mientas miraba al ave infernar del paraíso con su hermoso vestuario de plumas.

-Está bien. –disculpa por dejarte a cargo de todo, pero esto es muy importante para nuestra organización que interroguemos al prisionero y castigarlo por sus delitos.

-Si lo sé. Yo puedo con esta cuerda de inútiles. – sonrió con auto suficiencia la peli negra a la vez que le daba un vistazo a los nuevas reclutas.

-Le diré a Matzumoto que se encargue de la bienvenida. – sonrió Yumichika a la vez que abrió sus alas que eran partes de sus brazos como un pavorreal poniéndolas en sus espalda con sus matices de colores que destellaban mas con las llamas de la cabaña ardiente.

-Conociendo esa loca ya de seguro izo que Memu le preparada un sake más fuerte para así poder emborrachase. –trato de disimular su asombro Soifon ante el desplegué de la bellezas de las alas de Yumichika que solo izo una mueca de decepción

-Así debe de ser. Buenos nos vemos. – Yumichika alzó el vuelo como un tornado con elegancia hacia los cielos a la vez que dejaba caer unas de sus plumas provocando taticardia en la mayoría de las nuevas reclutas que no conocían sus preferencias.

Y así concluyo una noche de trabajo para todos…

Soifon seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Se había enterado que sus padres habían intentado atrapar a su líder, y eso ya no le estaba gustando.

Ella sabía que si Rukia había perdonado la vida de sus padres en innumerables ocasiones era porque ella se lo había pedido y porque a pesar de todo ella los seguía respetando y los entendía.

Pero aun así, no podían seguir con sus ataques, Rukia se cansaría de algún día, de todo aquello.

A pesar de todos los años siguiendo a Rukia un no lograba entender porque ella no revelaba sus planes a su padres, quizás si ellos supieran la verdad la ayudarían de envés de atacarla. Pero ella la conocía y sabía que no diría nada no aunque su vida dependiera de ello...

Ella se había unido a ella, no tanto por la diversión o porque quisiera un mundo mejor, esa vez se había unido a ella porque se había enamorado perdidamente de un imposible inalcanzable. Alguien que no la miraba y no aceptaba su amor.

Era frustrante… porque una vez que un vampiro se enamoraba no había poder ni magia que pudiera destruir ese sentimiento que atormentaba a su vida y enloquecía sus corazones, pero ahora entendía muchas cosas y había dejado de ser egoísta para entender lo que en verdad quería su líder.

Ella quería un mundo de paz para todos ellos, en donde pudieran ser libres y vivieran en armonía sin guerras que amenazaras sus familias en donde no hubiera que pelar para proteger su territorio y en donde todos fueran iguales. Sus ideales eran admirables.

Pero la falla de todo aquel plan era que ella seguía actuando egoístamente y aun seguía empeñada en seguir con su venganza sin impórtale lo que ocurriera con su vida.

Por ello… ella la protegería aunque le costara su vida, ya que ella sabía que Rukia daría su vida para proteger a cualquiera de ellos sin dudarlo.

Ella era un ave encerrado por un destino lleno de sangre.

Como podía abrir esa jaula y dejar que volara libre.

La única liberta que veía para ella era la muerte.

Aunque sonara horrible y malicioso. Ese era la verdad. La cruda realidad que algún día debían de afrontar ella y sus amigos.

Era demasiado tarde para Rukia.

Aunque sus actos habían sido nobles y todas aquellas muertes que debía cargar consigo nunca la dejarían libre y todas aquellas familias se alzarían en contra ella.

¿Que debía hacer para salvarla y mantenerla a su lado protegida de todo aquel dolor que la mantenía acorralada?

¿Dónde estaba su luz?, ¿quién era su luz?.

¿Dónde estaba aquel que debía salvarla?.

Pero en ese momento ya no podía seguir pensando en su líder, porque ella también debía tomarse su tiempo para reflexionar y pensar en que era lo que quería ella.

Y sobre todo ¿en dónde estaba su esperanza de ser amada por aquella persona?.

¿Porque seguía siendo invisible para aquella persona?.

A pesar de que su amado siempre seguía los pasos de Rukia ciegamente, ella no la odiaba por ello ya que ella asía lo mismo.

Pero aun así… en ocasiones como esa se sentía frustrada a no ser amada y tener a alguien con quien regresar cuando todo aquella maldita guerra llegara a su fin.

Si Soifon la valiente guerrera hija de dos de los más poderosos vampiros que albergaba la noche no poseía aquello que anhelaba su alma.

Y eso era lo que todo vampiro quería. Amar y ser amado, para soportar la carga del tiempo sobre sus hombros.

La inmoralidad no era un don si no la maldición de su especie.

Ella estaba sola en aquel mundo su alma gemela no la aceptaba. Si no que anhelaba a otra. Ese era la peor maldición en su mundo.

Y allí frente a ella estaba de nuevo esa pequeña y sutil sonrisa que le regalaba esa persona frente a ella.

Esa persona que hacía que resistiera vivir en aquel mundo corruto y salir a luchar noche tras noche por cumplir los ideales de Rukia y los suyos propios.

Porque ella también quería un mundo en donde existiera la paz, en donde algún día pudiera criar a su hijo o hija.

-¡Soifon!. – el susurro de aquella voz que hacía que se estremeciera cada vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de su boca, era su debilidad.

-Ha pasado tiempo. – contesto ocultando su alegría ante un velo de indiferencia y arrogancia.

-Así es, me entere que tenía una misión cerca de donde estaba así que decidí venir a darle una mano. Pero se han adelantado. – dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su alrededor y soltaba un suspiro.

-Si Ikakku se emociono mucho con la pelea. – dijo como si no le importara mientras miraba hacia otro lado evitando contacto con sus ojos.

-No lo dudo, solo lamento las muertes de los humanos. Ella se sentirá muy triste por ellos cuando se lo informen. – aquellos ojos que brillaban cuando hablada de su líder se clavaban en alma de Soifon como cuchillas envenenadas que hacían retorcer su corazón de dolor.

-Si lo sé pero sus muertes fueron inevitables. – susurro mientras apretaba sus puños, al sentir aquel vacio enloquecedor en su pecho.

-Ella ha solicitado mi parecencia. ¿Quieres venir con migo?. – de nuevo aparecía aquella gentil sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

Soy fon se sonrojo algo no muy común en ella.

El solo sonrió de nuevo y la miro con sus ojos emánate de calidez.

-Yo…yo no puedo. – dijo algo atontada y eso era una de las cosas que odiaba de aquel vampiro, que la hacía perder hasta el habla con solo sonreír y mirarla con esos ojos que la fundían en un mal de sentimientos no correspondido.

-¿Porque no? Puedo acompañarte hasta la cueva a llevar a el escuadrón. Y podríamos partir mañana al atardecer. – sugirió un poco confundido por la negativa de la capitana.

-Aun así no puedo… mis padres están cerca de la casa de ella. – le recordó y el sabia que ella no podía mostrarse aun. Aunque se moría por ver a su idolatrada madre. – es muy peligroso para mí. – concluyo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y desviaba la mirada rápidamente

-No te preocupes tendremos mucho cuidado, y sé que te mueres por hablar con ella, eres como su hermana. – el no se daría por vencido le gustaba la compañía de aquella pequeña odiosa. Y aun mas sus sonrojos cuando le sonreía.

-Ella es alguien que yo aprecio mucho, pero aun así no sé si pueda. .- dudo de nuevo la morena mientras se llevaba las manos a su corazón y cerró sus ojos.

-Y porque no le preguntas, además hay un escondite cerca de su casa en donde podríamos estar sin ser vistos. A demás eres una acecina entrenada muy bien por tus padres tu parecencia es lo de menos…. puedes desaparecerla. ¿Y bien qué me dices?. – pregunto con una resplandeciente sonrisa que ilumino aquella noche de muerte y terror en donde brillo también el amor.

-Está bien iré contigo a visitarla. "y también al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras" – pensó sonrojándose hasta no poder, una cualidad que solo podían mostrar con una persona específica.

-Que bien no me aburriré en el viaje si voy contigo. – dijo mientras le daba la espalda para emprender su viaje a la cueva que era uno de sus cuarteles.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ichigo caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos con las manos en sus yines azules degradados mirando las nubes oscuras que amenazaban con llover nuevamente.

La llamada de Senna lo tenía un poco desconcertado.

Ya eran casi cuatro meses que se había ido y un no regresaba de su viaje, solo llamadas y unos cuantos correos y nada más. Su falta de comunicación se estaba haciendo un verdadero problema.

No entendía porque seguía moviéndose de lugar casi a diariamente como si estuviera huyendo, pero la explicación que le había dado resulto muy convincente, a pesar del temblor que había percibido cuando le explicaba porque aun no regresaba.

Pero de todas formas una parte del había perdido el interés de la peli morado. Ya no le hacía tanta falta como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Sus sentimientos asía ella estaban cambiando y aun no sabía de qué forma. Pero lo importante era que esos cambios emociónales no le importaba, porque se sentía bien consigo mismo

Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer asiendo que Ichigo subiera el gorro de su abrigo negro para evitar mojarse su cabello.

Siguió su recorrido por el parque.

Miro las lámparas que comenzaban a encenderse ya que había oscurecido más temprano debido a que las nubes como siempre habían ocultado el brillo del sol con un veló de oscuridad.

Siguió caminado hasta que el sonido de unos de los columpios los saco de su pensamientos.

Se detuvo para ver a la persona que se mecía con la cabeza asía atrás disfrutando de las diminutas gotitas de lluvia que caían rociando su rostro.

Su cabello movido por el viento al igual que su vestido de tiros negro que asía resaltar la palidez de su piel.

Se acerco hipnotizado asía ella.

Desde las sombras Masaki miraba a su hijo atravesar el campo de energía que había puesto alrededor de su protegida con una sonrisa ante el rugido de Renji que comenzaba a tomar forma humana, ante la amenaza de que representaba Ichigo entre él y su eterno amor imposible.

-Si yo fuera tu no los interrumpiría. – le advirtió Masaki con voz calmada pero trasmitiendo un sentimiento que aria estremecer hasta el mismo dios de mal.

-¡Qué dices! ¡No puedo permitir que se le acerque!. – rugió Renji mientras miraba con sus ojos fuegos cómo el peli naranja miraba a la única mujer que robaba cada uno de sus sueños desde que la había confundido con un ángel siglos atrás.

-No creo que tú te puedas acercarte Renji. – le advirtió nuevamente Masaki con una sonrisa malévola que izo que el peli rojo diera un paso a tras sin ser capaz de reprimir el escalofrió que le causaban esas palabras pero él era el lobo próximo a liderar su manada con el príncipe que era.

-¿Porque no?. – la reto con voz furibunda emanando un pequeña aura negra que comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo.

-Porque no tienes ropa puesta. – le informo Masaki mostrándole con sus manos su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición!. – Renji maldijo su suerte mientras se tapaba detrás de un albor ante la sonrisa de Masaki.

-Es mejor que te cubras o vuelvas a transformarte. – Masaki sonrió ante las maldiciones de Renji por no traer un par de pantalones atado a una de sus patas, para en ocasiones como esa. Siguió mirando a su hijo desde lejos orgullosa de lo guapo que se había vuelto y sobre todo por esa sonrisa que tenia al ver a Rukia meciéndose en aquel columpio sin percatase de que era mirada de cerca. Ya que como siempre se había confiado de su escudo bloqueando sus sentidos de auto defensa para disfrutar de la lluvia.

Ichigo se coloco detrás de Rukia. A una distancia prudente para que ella no lo atropellada con sus mecidas, mientras la grababa con su celular de todos los ángulos posibles...

Rukia sintió una mirada encima de ella y detuvo abruptamente girando su rostro al igual que su cabello con un movimiento sensual que dejo aun mas embobado a Ichigo.

-Ichigo. – susurro Rukia sorprendida por verlo allí detrás de ella. –se suponía que la barrera puesta por Masaki no dejaría que nadie se acercara y ya iban dos beses que la tomaban con la guardia baja y para suerte de ella serian dos de las personas que no le harían daño, aunque de Ichigo no estaba muy segura… pero si Ichigo había entrado dentro de la barrera siendo un mestizó solo tenía dos teorías. La primera era que sus intenciones para con ella no eran malas y Masaki al pecarse de su aura armoniosa le había dejando pasar. La segunda era que el propio poder de Ichigo había anulado la magia de Masaki al ser su propia sangre, debía de haber una debilidad para con él. Y lo peor era que Renji estaba cerca de ellos rogaba para que Masaki lograra controlar sus emociones con unas cuantas palabras dulces o amenazantes.

-¡Hola enana!. – saludo mientras serraba su celular y lo metía en su bolsillo sonriendo.

-tú nunca cambias idiota. – sonrió Rukia mientras se levantaba dándole la espalda sonriendo algo que no vio Ichigo.

Ichigo vio como ella se alejaba y su corazón se dispara a mil por segundo. Esa sensación de vacío que sentía en su alma cada vez que la veía alejarse de él. Aun no lograba descifrar que le había hecho aquella bruja de ojos hipnotizantes, pero lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Ichigo no vienes?. – le pregunto Rukia mientras se giraba al ver Ichigo el cual asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se quitaba su abrigó y lo colocaba en los hombros de Rukia rosando su piel fría, desconcertándolo por unos segundos.

-Hace mucho frio… a demás esta lloviznando y tu piel esta fría. -Ichigo miro a Rukia aun incrédula. – no es bueno que te enfermes por no vestirte apropiadamente. – dijo algo preocupado pero con cara de molestia.

-No deberías de preocúpate por ello. Además no tengo frio "no siento el frio que siente los humanos". – pensó mientras desviaba la mirada, algo perturbada por el aroma de la sangre de Ichigo.

-¡Pero que dices, estas jipata a demás estas fría!. Además de salir en esa fachas con este clima. – recriminó de nuevo su forma de vestir mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo y sus piernas descubiertas.

-¿Que tiene mi forma de vestir idiota?. – se molesto al verse ofendida por sus palabras.

-¿Que…que tiene?. Es que acaso nadie te ha dicho que cuando salgas con este clima debes abrigarte para evitar una hipotermia por el frio o un refriado. – alzo un poco la voz el peli naranja mientras fruncía su seño y una venita aparecía en su cien.

-Por favor Ichigo no seas exagerado además es solo una llovizna ni que fuera la tercera guerra mundial. – le resto importancia Rukia bloqueando un poco su olfato. El olor de Ichigo terminaría por hacerla perder el control de si misma.

-Si te refrías no quiero que después te estés lamentando. –frunció el seño mientras sentía como las pequeñas gotas de aguas se volvían mas gruesas.

-Yo no enfermo por estas clases de tonterías _"no sé que se siente estar refriada, porque no soy humana"_ , además no tengo abrigos. – dijo un poco apenada, con tanto dinero que tenia era para tener como mínimo dos closets llenos de abrigos.

-Pero de qué demonios hablas. Como puedes venir a vivir a un pueblo como este que solo consta con un solo clima en todo el año sin un abrigó. ¿Qué clase de avaro es tu hermano?. – Ichigo no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos molesto con un extraño brillo que parecía líquido en sus ojos.

-Nii-sama no es ningún avaro. – grito mientras apretaba los puños. - solo que no necito un abrigó. – ya esa discusión sin sintió la estaba molestando, que importancia tenia para ella un abrigo. Ninguno, pero aun así Ichigo se empeñaba que debía usar uno por el bienestar de su salud, como si ella pudiera llegar a enfermarse de algo.

-Claro que si lo necesitas. No quiero que te enfermes. –respondió gritando de la misma forma que la morena. Ichigo se percato segundos después de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho ya qué nunca le había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Pero con esa enana gritona todo era diferente. Ella derribaba todas sus barreras como si nunca fueran estado construidas haciendo que él fuera el mismo sin ninguna mascara que mostrar.

-¡Ichigo!. – el siseo de Rukia fue más bajo que un susurro al oído al igual que un sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos abiertos ante aquella revelación que la tomaba con todas sus barreras por el suelo, quitándole toda las fuerzas para poder erguirla de nuevo, para evitar hundir sus colmillos en su cuello y saborear su calidad sangre que no dejaba de suplicar unirse a la de ella para fundirse por toda la eternidad.

Así que mañana iremos a comprarte unos cuantos abrigos y ropa adecuando para este tipo de clima. – desvió el tena Ichigo ocultando su nerviosismo y su sonrojó.

-Pero. – trato de negarse Rukia con apenas un susurro. Aun no salía de su shock

-Sin peros… yo pagare todo. He estado ahorrando no es mucho, pero si alcanza para llenarte el closet. – trato de sonar como si el asunto no le importaba. Pero la verdad era que se moría por pasar todo un día con aquella pequeña gritona.

-No es necesario. Yo tengo mi dinero Ichigo, no quiero que gastes tus ahorros en mi, a demás tu padre se ve que es muy avaro. –trato de razonar Rukia, a la vez que el aroma de Ichigo la atacaba de nuevo con mas fuerza.

-Si… sí que lo es. Es viejo loco. – le dio la razón Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ichigo no es necesario que me compres ropa, de verdad yo me siento bien con la que tengo. – miro su vestido mojado y cernido a su cuerpo resaltando mas su caderas.

-Esto no se pondrá a discusión mañana iremos de shopping. – Ichigo Kurosaki no aceptaba un no por respuesta además esa era la primera vez que iría sin ser obligado de compras con una mujer. Aunque esa mujer era esa enana gritona.

Rukia rio casi a carcajadas mientras Ichigo fruncía el seño al no comprender que le causaba tanta risa a la morena.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?. – pregunto serio al no encontrarle gracia a lo que había dicho. Realmente no comprendía el sentido de humor de esa pequeña diablilla.

-Tu pareces más animado por ir de compras que yo misma. – siguió riendo la morena pero esta vez con menos ánimos.

-Y eso que tiene de malo tu deberías mostrar un poco mas de espíritu. A demás eso no es lo que les gusta a todas las mujeres. – interrogo con el seño fruncido, su hermana Yuzu se volvía loca cuando iba algún centro comercial, sin contar con Inoue que se volvía eufórica y había que detenerla para que no se llevara toda la tienda con ella y los hiciera cargar con las compras a él y Ishida.

-¡No a todas! A mí por ejemplo no me gusta ir mucho de compra, a demás mi hermano contrata un diseñador para que hagan mi ropa, por ello nunca me moleste por ir a comprarla. Como vez yo solo usó ropa exclusiva de diseñadores. – dijo muy orgullosa Rukia ante la cara de sorpresa de Ichigo que desapareció con la misma rapidez que apareció.

-Si se nota que tienen mucho dinero. – cruzo los brazos y izo una mueca con los ojos. Su familia tenía mucho dinero pero no se comparaba con esa familia de vampiros, el simple pensamiento izo que la ira corriera por su cuerpo. El tenia que buscar la forma de sacar a Rukia de ese lugar. Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que algo le ocurriera.

-El dinero no es todo en la vida Ichigo hay cosas más importe. – le dijo Rukia al ver la cara de molestia de Ichigo, lo que le izo creer que ella le había restregado su nivel económico a él. Aunque eso era lo que había hecho, pero nunca pensó que le molestaría tanto. Por ello le había dicho aquellas palabras en forma de disculpa. – el dinero no compra la felicidad.

-Si eso lo sé más que nadie. -Contesto pensativo el peli naranja. Ante aquella verdad.

-Por ello no quiero que gaste tu dinero en mi, puedo hacer un pal de llamadas y tendré mi closet llenos de ropa apropiada para este clima. – Rukia sonrió desconcertando un poco a Ichigo.

Rukia miro a Ichigo por unos segundos fijamente cuando el viento cambio de dirección atrayendo el aroma de chico nuevamente entre mezclado con el de ella lo cual izo que una sutil sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, pero ese olor fue relanzado por el olor a sangre.

Rukia le tuvo que dar la espalda a Ichigo instintivamente, mientras bloqueaba su olfato, había estado batallando contra su aroma durante mucho tiempo, pero ya se le estaba haciendo casi imposible controlar sus impulsos por beber de aquella exquisito liquido, que recorría aquel estructural cuerpo, que comenzaba a temblar por el frio.

-Rukia que te ocurre. No te sientes bien. – pregunto el chico al ver su rostro más sombrío y jipado de normar.

-No. – contesto con sinceridad mientras se doblaba cubriéndose la nariz que le comenzaba a arder a igual que su garganta.

-Ye dije que te enfermarías si no te abrigas apropiadamente. – le reprocho Ichigo creyendo que el estado de Rukia se debía al mal clima y a su ropa empapada.

-Si tienes razón. Lo mejor será que me vaya. – Rukia se retiro un poco de Ichigo, el tenerlo tan cerca la estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡Espera!. -Ichigo tomo la fría mano de Rukia. – quedándose inmóvil ante la frialdad de esta, le parecía estar sujetando un trozo de hielo entre sus cálidas manos.

Rukia giro mirando aquellos ojos que le trasmitían tanta paz a su corazón.

-Aun no te vayas. -Ichigo miro el rostro de Rukia mientras su cuerpo temblaba, por la sed y su contacto.

-¿Tienes mucho frio. No es así?. – Ichigo rodio el frio cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos.

Ese era una tortura para Rukia, estar tan cerca de aquél elipsis que le pedía ser probado. El corazón de Ichigo parecía un tambor retumbando en la cabeza de Rukia. Ichigo sin pensarlo la estaba torturando de la forma más cruel.

Rukia apretó sus ojos con tal fuerza que se estaba asiendo daño, bloque totalmente su olfato.

-Ichigo debo irme. –susurro estranguladamente, sin aire ya en sus pulmones...

-¡Espera! deja que te lleve a un lugar cálido… para que recuperes la temperatura de tu cuerpo. – le pidió mientras se separaba de ella para emprender el camino.

-No es necesario. – Rukia se detuvo impidiendo que Ichigo siguiera arrastrándola.

-Es que no lo entiendes, no puedo dejar que te vayas en estas condiciones. – trato de hacerla reaccionar el peli naranja mientras miraba los ojos de la morena desafiante y mostrando que no cedería a su petición.

-Estoy bien idiota. –respondió mientras se alejaba de el.

-Rukia no seas necia, por una vez en tu vida y hazme caso. – le pidió como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

-El que no entiende eres tú.

Rukia se alejo mas de Ichigo y se quito la abrigo tirándoselo en el rostro de el dejándolo helado en su sitio, ya que no se esperaba la reacción tan explosiva de la morena..

-Cuál es tu problema maldita enana. – exploto el también.

-Mi problema eres tu idiota. -Rukia giro sobre sus talones y emprendió su marcha rápidamente. Ichigo no entendía que la estaba torturando tan dolorosamente.

Ichigo apretó sus manos en puño mientras sostenía su abrigo y miraba a Rukia que se alejaba rápidamente de él, mientras una neblina comenzaba a rodear el parque y la imagen de sus sueños regresaron como flases una tras otras y no pudo evitar salir corriendo detrás de Rukia, ella era su salvación. Mientras aquellos ojos rojos fuego seguían grabado en su memoria como fuego ardiente.

Rukia fue atrapada por aquellos brazos que tan bien conocía y le trasmitía aquella calidez que no podía emanar su cuerpo.

-Perdona si hice algo que molestara. – y ahí iba de nuevo, no sabía el porqué siempre era él quien terminaba disculpándose con ella.

-No seas tonto. No has hecho nada malo. – susurro la morena dejándose envolver por el aroma de Ichigo entremezclado con el de ella.

-Solo quería estar a tu lado por un rato más. – se a sincero Ichigo mientras la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo sintiéndola más fría, lo cual le preocupo un poco.

-Si lo sé. – de nuevo susurro Rukia dejando que su aroma también envolviera a Ichigo.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras Rukia luchaba contra sí misma por mantenerse controlada y no clavar sus colmillos en cuello de su amado.

-¿Y bien cual era ese lugar cálido a donde me querías llevar?. – la sonrisa de Ichigo no espero para aparecer en su rostro.

"_**ese lugar cálido es mi corazón, del cual te encerrara para que nunca puedas salir de él"**_

**¡Ho Adolorido corazón!**

**Estas marchito…**

**La oscuridad te abraza…**

**Puedo oír tu grito de dolor…**

**En el frio invierno de tu amor…**

**¡Ho Adolorido corazón!**

**Tú alma llora torturada por la soledad…**

**Ensangrentados están tus recuerdos De aquel frio invierno…**

**Donde tu esperanza murió. **

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_

Continuara…

**Holaaaaaaaa…**

**Si no tengo vergüenza / ahora es que aparezco…**

**Pero este cap es especialmente largo debido a la tardanza que he tenido.**

**Es que no tengo casi tiempo y me estado estranochando para terminar este capítulo y de las otras historias lo cuales serán publicado muy pronto.**

**Bueno espero que les haiga gustado. Fue hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.**

**Los agradecimientos son para:**

XXX RUKIA HIKARI XXX

GHOST IV

JESSY MOON

FOKO

SAKURA-JEKA

HIKARU-CHAN02

KURAIYUKI

RUKIA NAIR

Les agradezco a todos. Me disculpo por no dejarle un comentario pero mi compu esta un poco dañada en este momento pero para la proxima publicacion se los dejare.


	13. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

_**La soledad es mi compañera fiel.**_

_**La oscuridad me sigue como mi sombra a donde quiera que vaya…**_

_**Mi destino está atado al odio y al dolor.**_

_**¿Donde esta esa alma que me ara libre de mis temores?.**_

_**Quiero llorar, pero mis ojos ya no tienen lágrimas para derramar.**_

_**Tengo miedo de esta depresión.**_

_**Mi mayor temor es este sentimiento que no le puedo dar un nombre.**_

_**Quiero gritar, pero de mi garganta ya no sale mi voz.**_

_**Quiero saber en dónde está la luz...**_

_**Por favor alguien escuche mis gritos silenciosos en esta noche de dolor.**_

-Es hermoso, no lo crees. – afirmo aquella voz que escuchaba a la joven que recitaba el poema con tanto sentimiento que parecía que estaba recitando parte de su alma.

-Sí que lo es. Es uno de mis favoritos. – afirmó la chica mientras serraba el libro antiguo con sumo cuidado y miraba aquella cubierta negra con un lirio blanco ensangrentado.

-El libro parece antiguo, ¿quién es el escritor?. – pregunto aquella voz mientras detallaba mejor el libro que sostenía aquella joven en sus finas manos.

-Es un regalo de mi madre. – susurro la chica mientras acariciaba la textura de aquel libro de cuero en cual había escrito su madre sus poemas al igual que ella misma en esos momentos.

Las hojas de pergamino aun eran conservadas perfectamente, sus palabras escrita con tinta y pluma de aves salvajes aun poseían la belleza y su finura con la cual había sido escrito.

-El libro parece muy antiguo. Incluso esta en un idioma diferente. – dijo el chico mientras miraba mas de acerca aquellos extraños signos en la portada del libro.

-Si lo se está escrito en latín. – contesto la chica mientras acariciaba aquellas letras tan ciertas.

-¿Y quién te enseño hablar el idioma?. -Preguntó el joven mientras se a recostaba del albor en donde estaba la chica sentada disfrutando de sus sombra y cubriéndose de la suave llovizna que caía…

-Mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeña, hace ya mucho tiempo. – la morena suspiro, a la vez que a la mente se le venían los recuerdos de su niñez antes de que su padres se volvieran distante y fríos con ella.

-Vaya tu madre sí que era extraña. – dijo con ironía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con fastidio.

-¿Porque lo dices?. – ahora sí que estaba molesta, aun no comprendía porque ese chico tenia la facilidad de sacarla de sus casillas con tan solo abrir la boca.

-Bueno es que no es muy común que una madre le enseñe a su hija un idioma tan complicado. – trato de enmendar su error, pero aun así no comprendía porque enseñar a su hija un idioma tan dificultoso cuando había otros con mayor facilidad y mas utilidad, como el español o el ingles

-Eres un idiota Ichigo. Los padres tienen que encargarse de la educación de sus hijos. Y mi educación no fue la excepción, mis padres me enseñaron muchas lenguas y el latín no sería la excepción. – Rukia frunció el seño, pero debía entender que Ichigo creía que ella era humana, y no una vampira entrenada en arte de la guerra cuando ella era una joven de 50 años. Y manejar los idiomas era parte de su entrenamiento.

-Si como digas. – Ichigo miro asía el cielo nublado últimamente el sol no estaba brillando y los días soleados habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían dejado aquel manto oscuro de nubes. -¿Y bien que haces aquí?. – quiso saber el peli naranja mientras veía fijamente a la joven y sus fachas.

-Eso a ti que te importa. – se quejo la chica, mientras miraba retadoramente al chico frente a ella.

-Me importa porque me estas molestando ya que a este albor vengó siempre a pasar mi tiempo. – Y no era mentira. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando la vio sentada bajo su sombra en aquel parque.

-Pues este es un parque y puedo estar en donde quiera. – se puso a la defensiva Rukia, ella no se dejaría amedrantar por él, no señor, ella tenía los mismos derecho que él para con ese árbol. -Eres molesto lo sabías. – se quejo Rukia mientras serraba el libro con sumo cuidado nuevamente, como si fuera más frágil que el cristal más fino y delicado creado por los dioses.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice. – sonrió con satisfacción el chico mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho y erguía su cabeza. –Entonces es todo un honor princesita Kuchiki. – Ichigo izo una reverencia mientras mantenía esa sonrisa burlona mientras que Rukia torcía los ojos…

-Ahora te estás portando como un payaso, hasta el cabello te hace juego. – ahora fue su turno para burlarse de él. Mientras le pasaba por un lado inhalando su aroma que le robaba todo auto control. No había duda el era su perdición, su delirio, su amado era el idiota junto a ella.

-Ya cállate enana. – susurro mientras aspiraba su aroma a lirios fundido en sus largos cabellos azabache.

-¿Bueno y hasta cuando piensas molestarme?. – pregunto Rukia mientras se giraba para ver el rostro del peli naranja.

-Toda la tarde. – dijo aun usando el mismo tono burlón. Pero algo ciertas sus palabras porque planeaba pasar toda la tarde al lado de ella.

-¡Pero qué rayos!, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?. – pregunto fingiendo molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos mientras inflaba sus mejillas como una niña enojada.

-La verdad no… a demás es y divertido acerté rabiar. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, para mirar más cerca aquellos ojos que lo asía perderse en una galaxia llena de luz y calidez. Su cuerpo temblaba sin remedio y su corazón se acelero por su cercanía, no había duda el estaba sintiendo fuertes sentimientos por ella, ¿pero qué nombre tenían esos sentimientos? Aun no lo sabía.

-Serás idiota. – Rukia sonrió un poco nerviosa por aquel calor que emanaba ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

-Oye más respeto sí. – ahora quien fingía estar ofendido fue ichigo, mientras mantenía su mirada penetradora en aquellos ojos indefinidos.

-¿Que quieres Ichigo?. – pregunto tratando de mantener sus ansias por aquel humano a raya, si quería que conservara la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Vengo a buscarte. – dijo seriamente ambirando su expresión mientras se rascaba la cabeza esperando una respuesta de la chica frente a él.

-¿Para qué?. – la curiosidad se había hecho presente en los ojos de la peli negra, que ahora destellaban con un brillo curioso...

-Hoy quedamos de ir de compras. – dijo restándole importancia, ya estaba hablado no creía que se le fuera olvidado. Ya que ella era una mujer y las mujeres amaban ir de compras, eso era lo que pensaba el peli naranja.

-Yo te afirme nada además y no necesito ropa. – protesto la chica.

-Claro que si acaso no siente este endemoniado frio. – dijo mientras detallaba mas a la joven, su piel se veía más blanca, casi espectral, lo cual lo izo deducir que se trataba del frio que se colaba hasta los huesos.

-La verdad es que no me molesta. – no le mintió, la verdad era que ella no lo sentía, ni siquiera sabía cómo era, solo conocía las expresiones que hacían los humanos cuando lo sentían y lo que había leído en unos de esos miles de libros.

-Pero que dices., mira tu piel jipata y fría, tus labios rojos, son síntomas claros que te mueres de frio además esos vestiditos no son apropiados para andar bajo la lluvia. – le dijo mientras le enseñaba con la mano de arriba a bajo el vestido azul con blanco que cargaba que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

-Ahora el extraño eres tú. – dijo un poco confusa la morena dudando de la orientación sexual del joven frente a ella. ¿Y si Ichigo era del otro lado y ella no lo sabía?. Pero estaba Senna verdad y ella era su novia.

-¿A veces me pregunto si tienes cerebro en esa cabeza hueca tuya?. – pregunto mientras asía una mueca de desagrado con su rostro mientras la veía de arriba abajo nuevamente.

-Me estas ofendiendo Ichigo. – el seño de Rukia se frunció mas mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de ella.

-No yo solo decía. ¿En fin nos vamos?. –pregunto un poco dudoso de su respuesta en fin y al cabo siempre estaban discutiendo.

-Yo aun no he dicho que si. –volvió a ponerse a la defensiva. a demás ella tenía miedo de su aroma, tenía miedo de desear tanto su sangre que era la droga que necesitaba para calmar sus ansias y deseos de poseerlo.

-¿Y quién te pregunto si querías ir?. – una sonrisa maligna adorno el rostro del peli naranja mientras se acerba mas a la peli negra.

-¿Pero qué?.

Rukia no termino de hablar ya que era arrastrada con Ichigo que la sostenía de la mano. Llevándola arrastra por todo el parque asía el centro comercial más cercano.

-Estas fría tu mano. – después de un rato Rukia dejo de poner resistencia a los impulsos de Ichigo. Ya estaba cansada de poner escusas a algo que él ya había decidido,.

-Lo siento. – se disculpo Rukia con un susurro tenía miedo que él se diera cuenta que ella era un vampiro. El ser que el más odiaba y repudiaba.

-No te disculpes, solo acepta mi regalo. -Le pidió mientras le sonreía. Ichigo le atribuía lo frio del cuerpo de Rukia al clima y la ropa que usaba que no la abrigaba lo suficiente como para que ella estuviera tibia.

-¿Por qué?. – quiso saber Rukia, ¿porque él se preocupaba por ella?, ¿qué era lo que él sentía por ella?. Eran tantas dudas que nublaban sus cabeza en buscaba de una respuesta creíble y beneficiaria para ella.

-¿Porque eso hacen los amigos?. – la repuesta sinceridad de Ichigo dejo petrificada a Rukia, no era que la respuesta no le gustara, de hecho era todo lo contrario porque él le profesaba un sentimiento, un sentimiento que ella iba aceptar, porque eso era mejor que nada, y ella no quería estar sin nada de él.

-Pero.

-Tú y yo somos amigos no es así. – cuando Ichigo escucho ese pero el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos, él quería estar al lado de ella, por eso el le ofrecía una amista sincera, sin ningún beneficio. Pero que estaba pensando… el si obtendría un beneficio porque cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo aquel odio que envergaba en su corazón. ¿Su amista seria para su propio beneficio?.

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque qué?. – Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos egoístas para mirar confundido a Rukia que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Porque quieres ser mi amigo Ichigo?. – su pregunta lo dejo un poco fuera de bases nunca pensó que ella preguntaras sus motivos y ahora el que le diría a ella.

-Porque contigo puedo ser yo mismo, sin necesidad de reprimir mis impulsos. – Ichigo se quedo callado, nunca pensó que el diría eso, ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Pero aun así su respuesta había sido sincera. Definitivamente ese era su día, estaba descubriendo emociones que él no sabía que poseía, y sobre todos aquellos sentimiento asía aquella peli negra que caminaba a su lado.

-Porque puedes ser libre del peso que carga tu alma verdad. – la afirmación de Rukia dejo frio a Ichigo. Ya que ella había logrado saber que era lo que sentía sin preguntarle y sin que él se lo insinuara, ella que le estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo era capaz de leer sus emociones?.

-¡Así es!. Solo tu presencia puede hacer que mi carga desaparezca. – de nuevo sus palabras habían salido sin pensar. En definitivamente sus presencia sacaba lo mejor de él, sin que se lo propusiera, el nunca había sido tan haberlo con una persona y mostrar sus emociones como estaba haciendo con ella.

-Gracias. – el susurro de Rukia rompió el silencio que se había interpuesto entre los dos. Y no era para menos después de todo lo revelado en segundó antes por parte del peli naranja el estaba siendo sinceró con ella, algo que ella no podía hacer por los momentos, ya que el la odiaría en el preciso momento que se enterara cuáles eran sus orígenes.

-¿Porqué?. – fue el turno de Ichigo de cuestionarla, ya que no entendía porque ella tenía que darles las gracias solo le había ofrecido su amista.

-Porque quieres ser mi amigo. – su repuesta fue corta, pero cargada de muchas emociones, aunque ellos ya habían tenido un contacto mas que de amigos, y me refiero a los besos que se habían dado en aquel parque en donde minutos atrás habían estado y de los que nunca hablaban por la timidez de los dos o por el miedo de aceptar ese sentimiento que crecía día tras día.

-Eres tonta enana. – Ichigo solo sonrió.

-No me digas enana. – Rukia sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que solo tenía reservadas para él. Mientras corría bajo la llovizna de aquella tarde nublada tomada de la mano de aquel hombre que hacía que su paralizado corazón palpitara como el de un ser vivo lleno de esperanza y calidez.

Esperanza que se marchitaría cuando todo fuera descubierto, porque el odiaba a su especie, y nunca le perdonaría que lo engañara.

Ese era su mayor temor, perder a su verdadero amor.

Ichigo, ese nombre que pronunciaba su alma aneando que él se girara y la mirara con esos ojos marrones como las hojas de otoño que caían ante la llegada del tormentoso invierno..

Ahora ella se estaba volviendo un ser débil, porque su debilidad era el amor que sentía por aquel humano que ahora le tomaba la mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le quedaba para estar a su lado?. ¿Cuánto tiempo el destino que la mantenía prisionera y dejaría que disfrutada de aquella felicidad incompleta para darle de beber de aquella amarga realidad de que sería despreciada por su amado?.

Sin duda prefería morir antes de ver despreció en sus ojos que brillaban con tanta intensidad cada nuevo día.

A lo lejos a una distancia prudente Masaki seguía su hijo y su protegida .Cuando en su camino fue interceptado por dos vampiros que la miraban bajo sus capas negras escondidos entre las sombras de los edificios de la pequeña ciudad de Karakura. Lugar donde daría inicio el apocalipsis para las criaturas de las noches.

-¿Que hacen aquí?. – pregunto Masaki con expresión fría que rara vez se podía ver en sus ojos desbordantes de cariño.

-Venimos a verla a ella. – contesto una voz en un pequeño murmullo el cual solo podía ser captado por Masaki y su acompañante.

-En estos momentos no los puede atender. – dijo firmemente Masaki que no dejaría que le arruinaran la tarde a su protegida bajo ningún concepto, ni aunque estuvieran a un segundo de la guerra lo aria, porque Rukia y su hijo se merecían un momento de paz en compañía uno del otro.

-Ya hemos visto el motivo. – respondió la voz de un hombre que miraba asía la dirección en la que se había ido Rukia, con unos ojos que revelaban sentimientos encontrados...

-Manténgase alejados hasta que ella vaya hasta donde están ustedes. Usen sus identidades falsas y vayan al refugió, qué está a unos tres quilómetros de aquí… Ella ira a su encuentro. – dijo Masaki mientras les pasaba por un lado a los forasteros que asentían con sus cabezas y desaparecían de la presencia de la vampiresa. Que ahora era la guardaespaldas o sombra de su futura reina, que ahora dejaba su dolor atrás por un rato de felicidad al lado de aquel ser que tomaría su vida entre sus manos para destruir su corazón.

Maldecía por dentro por no hacer mas nada que observar en la distancia oculta entre las sombras.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Está seguro de esto mi señor?. -Preguntó la voz de un hombre que miraba a un anciano sentando en un amplio escritorio de madera pulida con grandes detalles de perfectos acabados.

-Si preparen todo en dos meses daremos inicio a la ceremonia. – dijo el anciano que para un humano le sería imposible ver su rostro debido a la luz que se filtraba por el amplio ventanal detrás del el con cortinas azules aterciopeladas y bordada con hilos dorados...

-Si mi señor. – el hombre izo una reverencia en muestra que aceptaba sus órdenes.

-¿Kuchiki Byakuya, sabes cuál es tu deber en esta falsa?. – pregunto el anciano para descartar cualquier duda de aquel plan que llevaba siglos planeando desde las sombras.

-Si mi señor. – la firmeza y determinación de Byakuya calmaba las dudas del rey que se mantenía inmutable en aquella cómoda silla de amplio espaldar azul

-Una nueva guerra se levantara ese día. La reconquista tratara de acabar con tu vida, y la de ella por ser tu hermana... Pero lo más preocupante que algunos nobles sospechan que ella es quien ha matado sus hijos. Aunque no se que pretende con todo ello. ¿Crees que quiera destruir nuestra raza al matar a todo aquel que pueda reproducirse?. – no había duda que aquel gran rey tenía dudas de aquella pequeña diablilla que era su nieta y la que coronaria en pocos días.

-Yo no sé que pretende. Ella no me dice nada delo que está planeando, ella solo me pide que mantenga al majen que cuando llegue la hora sabré que hacer y cuál será mi lugar. – esas eran las palabras que Byakuya siempre escuchaba de aquellos delicados labios que solían maltratar sus colmillos.

-Vienen tiempos difíciles amigo mío. Puede ser el fin de nuestra raza. Nunca creí posible vivir hasta ese día. – la nostalgia de aquel anciano no se izo esperar, no había duda que extrañaba su juventud, pero el tiempo también golpeaba a los inmortales como ellos y el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie y era fe viviente de ello… -Ya sabíamos lo que no esperaría cuando ella abrió sus ojos por primera vez en nuestro mundo. Esos ojos resplandecientes como la luna llena. Llenara de luz nuestro mundo de caos, a costa de su propia felicidad. Pero su misión puede ser corrompida por el odio que alberga su corazón. – el anciano miro una pintura en donde aparecía su hijo y su esposa e hija fijamente.

-Ella es fuerte como su padre, no se dará por vencida, aunque no lo haiga dicho se que planea destruir con todo aquello que perturba nuestra paz, se ha vuelto muy poderosa. – afirmo Byakuya mientras también veía aquel retrato colgado en una de las paredes de aquel enorme despacho lleno de secretos y riquezas.

-¡Su luz se apaga y su vida también llega su fin!. ¿Quien la salvara de ella misma?. Se esta hundiendo cada vez más en ese pozo sin fin que es la oscuridad que alberga su corazón deteriorado por la venganza que nubla su mente. Mi pequeña aun sigue sufriendo y yo solo puedo mirar desde lejos. – el anciano mostro aquella expresión triste que solo mostraba con pocas personas de sus entera confianza.

-Siento que he fallado, no he logrado que deje ese objetivo a un lado para que diera prioridad a su reinado cuando el momento llegara. – el semblante de Byakuya también se ablando, el que quería protegerla que le había jurado a su amada protegerla, pero no había podido hacer nada más que darle un techo en donde vivir y su apellido, cosas insignificante para él, ya que él sabía que su pequeña hermana podía valerse por sí misma.

-Envía las invitaciones a todos los nobles del mundo y cada vampiro existente que aun se mantenga leal a mi sangre… - digo fuertemente el anciano saliendo de su letargo depresivo para retomar su típico semblante imperturbable.

-Como ordene mi señor. – Byakuya izo una reverencia para retirarse de aquel amplio despacho cuando la voz del anciano lo detuvo haciendo que girara.

-Mantenla vigilada, y lleva contigo mi sangre, necesita beber mas. -El anciano lanzó un refinado envase de oro el cual contenía aquel elixir que mantenía cuerda a Rukia, el cual atrapo Byakuya al vuelo.

-Con todo respeto señor, pero al parecer su sangre ya no la satisface. – Byakuya espero la repuesta de su señor.

-Lo sed. – dijo fríamente el hombre ya que ese era uno de sus tanos problemas a con la chica de ojos embrujadores.

Byakuya salió de aquella lujosa mansión con paredes de piedras y estatuas de mormón del siglo XV que aun se mantenía en pie, gracias a la rigurosa estructura y cuidados que aun la mantenían en pie.

Cientos de vampiros custodiaban aquel majestuoso lugar en que moraba el rey de todos ellos.

-Mi hora de entrar en letargo se acerca. ¿Qué harás cuando ya no puedas beber de mi sangre?, pequeña luciérnaga.

Yamamoto se levanto y vio el crepúsculo desde lo arto de una torre atraves de aquel enorme ventanal que estaba detrás de su escritorio milenario. Mientras miraba aquel libro en donde narraba todas sus hazañas y sus vivencias atreves de los milenios.

Libro que era su biografía y que pronto seria de su nieta.

La reina que dudaría menos tiempo en su trono, porque él era consciente, que ella no sobrevira mucho tiempo, más de la mitad del mundo de las tiniebla la quería muerta, y muchos reclamaban su sangre aunque no la conociera.

El infierno o el cielo la había enviado. ¿Pero con qué propósito? ¿Cuál era su destino?, ¿Por qué existía un vampiro como ella?.

Un vampiro que solo podida alimentarse de su misma especie y de seres poderosos,.

Un vampiro que le podía arrebatar la vida aun humano con solo tocarlo con sus colmillos.

Un vampiro con una sangre tan peligrosa, que podía destruir con peor agonía a un vampiro o cualquier ser oscuro...

¿Quién era su nieta?.

¿Quién era esa pequeña que llevaba su sangre y la de sus ancestros en sus venas?.

Aun no había nacido ningún vampiro que pudiera superar la fuerza de su sangre, y se suponía que la sangre nueva siempre conllevaba un mayor poder que debía ser despertado con los siglos. Pero esas nuevas generaciones no asían más que cometer estragos y su nivel era una desgracia para su estirpe...

Nadie a excepción de un vampiro milenario podría detener a su nieta. Pero aun cavia la posibilidad que la unión de muchas sangres pudiera detenerla ante que ella cumpliera con su objetivo. ¿Pero cuál era su objetivo?. ¿Quién podía darle todas esas respuesta?.

Esos ojos escondían tanto misterios y secretos, que incomodaban con tan solo verse reflejado en ellos. Llevaban a los vampiros jóvenes al borde de la locura, con solo fijarse en esos ojos que parecían los ojos de un basilisco. Ella era un poderoso depredador y ellos sus presas, porque él se consideraba una de sus presas.

Pondría todo en las manos del destino.

En aquellas manos llenas de sangre y vidas.

El vampiro que devora vampiros.

Los peores dones que podía haber entre los vampiros lo poseía ella.

Aun se acordaba de la primera vez que la vio llorar sangre y a los cientos de vampiros muertos que yaciendo a sus pies.

Aquel nefasto día en que perdió a su hijo y a su nuera junto con su nieta y bisnieto

La sangre de su familia corría más fuerte que nunca entre las venas de la más pequeña de sus nietas.

El destino la había destruido cuando apenas habría los ojos a la luz y su corazón salvaje probaba la liberta para encerrarla con sus barreras invisibles e invencibles.

Porque a pesar de que ella fuera luchados contra aquellas cardanes esta se apretaban a ella, burlándose de su debilidad.

Sus lágrimas de sangre aun las podía ver y oler cuando cerraba los ojos.

La habían destruido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rukia caminaba al lado de Ichigo recordando todo lo que habían hecho en centro comerciar, para ella había sido una experiencia inolvidable uno de sus días mas felices, no solo por compartirlo con él, sino por todo lo que él le hacía sentir con tan solo estar a su lado.

Se sentía libre, sentía que podía abrir sus alas y alzar el vuelo por el cielo azul y tocar cada una de las estrellas con sus dedos, fríos y blancos como la leche.

Ichigo solo le sostenía la mano. Quería calentarla con la suya, pero le era imposible, Rukia aun seguía estando fría, era un tempano de hielo. Eso lo estaba preocupado.

Aunque había muchas cosas más que lo preocupaban respecto a ella y una de esas tantas cosas era que ella se había adueñada de sus pensamientos sin pedir permiso, desde aquel día que lo había derribado y sus miradas se habían cruzado en aquel día cálido y lleno de luz. Ella había entrado como una luz segadora a su corazón para eliminar la oscuridad que había en el.

Pero aun seguía teniendo un presentimiento que eso era un sueño y que pronto despertaría de él.

Ahora caminaban por las calles oscuras de Karakura tomados de la mano como dos amantes en silencio disfrutando de la parecencia del otro.

Porque No necesitaban palabras.

No necesitaban mirarse.

No necesitaban carisias.

Porque lo único que necesitaban era la cercanía del otro.

-Rukia. -Ichigo estaba dudando de lo que haría. Pero tenía que hacerlo, sino su cabeza estrellaría al igual que su corazón.

-Dime. – contesto ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos deteniéndose frente a él.

Ichigo trago grueso, pudo una de las tantas bolsas en el suelo húmedo, estaban de nuevo en aquel parque y frente a ellos aquella fuente iluminada por los faroles. Cientos de luciérnagas habían salido de su escandirte para iluminar la noche al igual que las estrellas en los cielos.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?. – pregunto algo dudoso, aunque no tenía porque estarlo.

-Sí. -Respondió recordando aquel día cuando lo derribo y sintió sed por primera vez de un humano. Si ese era un día inmemorable para ella...

-Ese día yo. – Ichigo se llevó las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón. – encontré algo que te pertenece. – saco de su bolsillo la joya y lo mantuvo entre sus manos sin que la morena lograra ver lo que mantenía oculto en ella.

-¿No me digas que?. – aquel objeto regalado por su hermana cuando cumplía sus quinces años, que había perdido y que había buscado con desesperación, no podía ser eso.

Ichigo tomo una de las manos de Rukia y puso en su palma aquella joya que destello con miles de luces al igual que un arco iris debido a la luz de las farolas que alumbraban al parque.

Los ojos de la morena se pusieron cristalinos, y una sonrisa suplanto su rostro de asombro mi entras se lanzaba a los brazos de Ichigo derribándolo como aquel día que se conocieron.

-Oye a ti sí que te gusta derivarme. – se quejo Ichigo mientras miraba aquella sonrisa, sonrisa que el quería mantener siempre en su rostro.

-Gracias Ichigo. – susurro Rukia a unos escasos centímetros de los labios del peli naranja, que solo sonrió mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de la joven acariciando aquella fría piel, que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Rukia cerró los ojos perdiéndose en aquella caricia.

La piel tibia de Ichigo era como una llama en su rostro, una llama que no la quemaba, una llama que volvía cálido su corazón.

-Quisiera que... – las palabras de Rukia se perdieron en los labios de Ichigo.

De nuevo se estaba besando, disfrutando de esa caricia con la que tanto habían soñado. Era uno de esos besos lentos, suaves y pausados en donde el único que importaba era esa caricia, desbordante de sentimientos enloquecedores que los llevaban al cielo y agitaba sus corazones.

Se separaron lentamente mirándoos a los ojos con aquel brillo que solo podían mostrar cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Que me estás haciendo Rukia?. – Ichigo susurro cerca de sus labios antes de volver atraparlo con más pasión, involucrando esta vez sus lenguas que se dedicaron a explorar la sus bocas grabando sus sabores en sus memorias. Nuevamente se separaron por falta de aire por parte de Ichigo, que tenía esa sonrisa, que solo le brindaba a ella. Rukia apoyo una de sus manos en el frio pavimento, cuando un vidrio corto su mano, esparciendo el aroma de su sangre ante una suave brisa que se movió por todo el lugar.

-¡Te has hecho daño!. -Dijo alarmado Ichigo mientras se sentaba y tomaba la mano de la morena. Mientras Rukia mantenía la herida abierta, para no levantar mas sospechas en el.

-Y pensar que pudo ser tu cabeza. – se burlo ella mientras que Ichigo fruncía el seño..

-En estos momentos serias mi asesina. – contesto el peli naranja mientras se levantaba y con el levantaba a Rukia.

-¿A dónde me llevas?. - pregunto la morena mientras era jalada por Ichigo asía la fuente.

-Es mejor que limpiemos la herida antes de que infecte. – dijo suavemente mientras sostenía su mano con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, lo cual sorprendió a Rukia ya que la mayoría de las beses se portaba como un bruto con ella.

-No es nada solo es una pequeña cortadita, nada porque preocupase. – la verdad era que ni ella se lo creía, ella sabía que el olor de su sangre era un olor afrodisiaco para todo ser que la perteneciera a la oscuridad.

-Es peligroso que te lastimes de noche. – susurro mientras metía la mano de la morena al agua. Tiñéndola de ese rojo vivo.

Ichigo saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para vendar la herida, cuando varias presencias lo dejaron paralizado al igual que Rukia que maldecía por lo bajo su suerte.

-Buenas noches jóvenes. – la vos lúgubre se izó escuchar frente a los chicos. Dejando a Ichigo pasmado en su lugar. El sabía lo que era aquel ser.

Levantó la vista poco a poco para verse rodeados de aquellas presencias con sed de sangre. La sangre de Rukia había atraído a los vampiros como la miel a las mocas.

-Son vampiros. -Susurró Ichigo poniéndose a Rukia detrás de él de forma protectora, ya que no permitiría aunque ningún ser como ellos la manchara con sus sucias manos.

-¿Que has dicho Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia apegándose a su papel ya que ella había oído fuerte y claro el susurro del peli naranja.

-Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré. – susurro Ichigo mientras le sonreía a la morena, tranquilizar sus supuestos nervios...

Mientras un vampiro se lanzaba al ataque, con un claro objetivo en mente...

Continuaraaaaaaaaa…..

**Holaaaaaaaa ha todos estoy feliz solo faltan minutos estoy cumpliendo añossssssssss**

**Si… si en un día como hoy hace mucho tiempo nací yo…**

**El diez de diciembre a las cinco y cuarenta naci…**

**Hay que tristeza estoy poniendo vieja…**

**Bueno basta de hablar de mí.**

**Le agradezco a todos por su apoyo para con esta historia de verdad se los agradezco un montón…**

**Bueno espero que les haiga gustado este nuevo cap.**

**Le agradezco a:**

**Ghost iv**

**Jessy moon 15**

**Xxx Rukia Hiraki xxx**

**Yazmin**

**Sakura –Jeka**

**Shihoin carol**

**Kuraiyuki **

**Rukia Nair**

**Les agradezco a todos desde mi corazón ya que gracias a todos ustedes que sigo escribiendo. Muchas gracias…**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**


	14. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo mi día perfecto se había esfumado con la presencia de aquellos malditos asesinos.

Mire a Rukia ella estaba detrás de mi callada mirado aquellos vampiros frente a mí.

Maldije nuevamente no podía permitir que ella se viera involucrada en aquella batalla. No ella. No quería que se alejara de mí por temor aquellos seres. Aunque ella vivía rodeada de vampiros.

Aun no sabía que podía pensar de todo aquello. Su rostro sin expresión, me perturbo.

Aun no podía asimilaba que ella pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente sus expresiones y menos a una como la que mostraba en este momento.

Mire de nuevo a los vampiros.

Pude notar que su nivel era bajo, pero eso no les quitaba que podían ser peligrosos y más cuando se juntaban y atacaban en grupo. Cerré mis ojos y me gire nuevamente para ver a Rukia.

-Oye enana pase lo que pase te protegeré. – le volví a decir mientras ella me miro sin comprender nada y me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Le sonreí y mire de nuevos a los vampiros que seguían llegando aun a uno.

Suspire nuevamente cerré mis ojos mientras invocaba a mi Zampakutou que se materializo en mi mano derecha.

Y apunte al vampiro que estaba bajo mi pie.

El había sido el primero en atacarnos y sería el primero en morir.

Tome mi Zampakutou con las dos manos y la levante y apuñale el corazón del vampiro dejando fluir la sangre como un chorro de presión que lleno parte de mi ropa con aquel liquido que tanto odiaba el cual estaba sucio.

-Entréganos a la chica cazador. –exigió aquel ser retorcido ser que parecía el líder de todos.

-Una alimaña como tú no tiene ningún derecho de pedirme algo a mí. – lo mire retadoramente odiaba hasta su forma de hablar.

-Sí que eres orgulloso. Aunque parece que estas marcado por un ser más poderoso que yo. – lo que me dijo me dejo un poco contrariado ya que no sabía de que me estaba hablando.

-¿De qué hablas?. – tuve que rebajarme a mantener una conversación con esa escoria.

-De tu olor claro está. – de nuevo me dejo confundido.

-¿Que tiene mi olor?. –tuve que volverle a preguntar ante la sonrisita de superioridad que muy pronto le borraría cuando atravesará su corazón..

-Como si no supieras. – aquella platica ya no estaba teniendo sentido para mi quizás el muy maldito solo quería ganar tiempo.

-¿Te preguntado que tiene mi olor?. – pero de una cosa estaba seguro no me dejaría con la duda.

-Como eres de molesto. – si ya estaba llegando a mi limite de paciencia. -has sido marcado por un vampiro como su propiedad. – me dijo después de que le dirigiera una mirada furibunda, pero ahora mi cerebro no procesaba aquella información.

-¿Que has dicho?. – tuve que preguntarle de nuevo no podía asimilar aun lo que me había dicho.

-Y por lo visto no es cualquier vampiro. – continuo con su risita burlona mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos.

-¿A qué te refieres?. – el maldito seguía con sus rodeos y no me daba una respuesta solidad la cual era la que estaba exigiendo en ese momento.

-El vampiro que se alimenta de los suyos te ha marcado como su propiedad. Y solo por eso te dejaremos con vida. Pero de la chica cuya presencia no se siente entre los vivos ni los muertos no te prometo nada. – vi como apunto a Rukia con su dedo, pero en esos momentos mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo, había sido marcado por un vampiro, pero no por cualquier vampiro ahora la pregunta era ¿cuando y donde?. Y ahora lo de Rukia. Yo sabía que su presencia no se sentía pero después de todo no soy muy bueno en eso y no le había dado importancia, pero ahora las palabras del vampiro. No sé ahora que pensar.

-¿Qué demonios dices?. –quería saber más. Si algo tenia los vampiros era que siempre soltaban la sopa fácilmente y el que estaba frente a mi no era la acepción del caso.

-Pareces retrasado cazador. La chica que derramado su sangre eta noche atrayéndonos con ese aroma tan exótico es una rarezas viviente. Una criatura que no podría decir si es humana o demonio ya que su presencia no se puede percibir en este mundo terrenal.

…

Ichigo estaba pasmado güiro a ver a Rukia que miraba al vampiro fijamente sin parpadear.

El vampiro aprovecho el descuido de Ichigo para atacarlo.

A pesar de que sangre vampírica corriera por las venas de Ichigo su velocidad no se podía medir ante uno de nacimiento.

Pero a pesar de todo tenia buenos reflejos, lo cual lo ayudaba mucho a bloquear sus ataques y atacarlo y defender a Rukia al mismo tiempo.

Pero la cosa se le complico cuando tres mas se unieron a la pelea.

Cortes y sangre era derramada.

El cansancio de Ichigo no se izo esperar le era difícil defender a Rukia y a sí mismo al mismo tiempo.

Pero no podía hacer mas nada que protegerla y tratar de no alejarse mucho de ella.

Miro a Rukia seguía parada en mismo sitio con la cabeza agachada, como si se negara a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo lo que izo que Ichigo se distrajera a la vez que uno de los vampiros le dio una acertada patada en la boca del estomago derivándolo y asiendo que tosiera de dolor.

El líder de los vampiros desapareció y apareció frente a Rukia.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!. – grito Ichigo poniéndose de pie, rápidamente.

-Ja ja ja pobre cazador, con tan deliciosa presa entre tus manos y no la pudiste aprovechar. – el vampiro tomo uno de los mechones del cabello de Rukia y lo olio lo cual lo dejo un poco desconcertado al percatarse de que este no tenia aroma alguno.

-Te dije que no la tocaras con tus mugrosas manos maldito.

El peli naranja se abalanzo sobre el vampiro que solo cerro sus ojos y negó con su dedo índice mientras asía una mueca con sus labios.

-No, no, no amigo mío. Tranquilinita, si quieres te puedo dejar el cuerpo de esta belleza como recuerdo, para que veas que no soy tan egoísta. – los demás vampiros se rieron maliciosamente mientras Ichigo apretaba los puños enfurecido y miraba a Rukia que aun mantenía la cabeza gacha se mover ni un solo musculo. Lo cual le izo deducir al cazador que estaba paralizada de miedo.

En la distancia un hombre lobo rugía entre dientes mientras cuatro vampiros estudiaban la situación.

-Hay más de ellos escondidos entre las sombras. – hablo uno de los vampiros.

-Rukia-sama ya se dio de cuenta de ellos. –hablo una de las vampiresa mas bajita de grupo mientras mira los alrededores.

-Ichigo esta en problemas no podrá con todos. – debemos intervenir, hablo el lobo.

-Esperemos a que Rukia- sama de la señal. -Hablo una mujer mientras apretaba los puños, indignada por el trato que le estaba dando aquel ser rastrero.

-¿Que está esperando Rukia- sama?. – hablo otra voz de una de las mujeres mientras suspiraba cerrando los ojos.

-Esas criaturas manejan mucha información sobre ese joven. – hablo el único hambre vampiro en aquel grupo, prestando mas atención a lo que hablaban el vampiro y el cazador... -Y lo más increíble es que ella lo haiga marcado con su olor. – concluyo mientras sus ojos tomaban aquella tonalidad tan característico de su raza.

-Rukia-sama tiene un propósito para con ese joven. Solo debemos esperar para ver que pretende con él. – hablo otra de las mujeres aun con su vista de arcón en los enemigos que aun no salían.

-Ichigo solo es un idiota. – hablo el hombre lobo mientras rugía mostrando los dientes al ver como Ichigo era derribado de nuevo antes de llegar a donde estaba Rukia, pero ya le había arrebatado la vida a otro de los vampiros. Solo quedaban tres y los que aun se mantenían ocultos.

-No había duda que la sangre de Rukia atraía el mal a grandes proporciones. – susurro una de las mujeres.

-Oye pequeña. Tienes miedo. – pregunto el vampiro mientras tomaba nuevamente un mechón de cabello de la joven.

Rukia levanto el rostro y miro a Ichigo que se veía cada vez mas agotado y la distancia que los separaba había aumentado.

-No te tengo miedo Yaho. – le susurro para que el solo la pudiera oír.

-así que la preciosidad no me tiene miedo. – dijo sin percatarse que la joven había mencionado su nombre o simplemente ignorando ese hecho

-¡Ja como si fuera eso posible!. Sé quién eres y debo decirte que te estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, para serte sincera desde hacer 50 años. Aunque mate a todos tus seguidores no dijeron de tu paradero. Aunque veo que hay muchos más ocultos a mi alrededor.

-¿Quién eres tú?. – Yaho borro su sonrisa burlona y miro fijamente a la morena tratando de entrar en su mente.

-Yo soy alguien que desearas nunca a ver conocido. – susurro mientras cerrabas sus ojos controlando su ansiedad por aquella sangre que se estaba derramando.

-No me hagas reír. Tú solo eres una mocosa no me das miedo chiquilla. – rio de nuevo Yaho no más confiado.

-Pobre iluso, tus seguidores morirán esta noche y tú me dirás lo que deseo saber. – la expresión de Rukia perturbo aun así al vampiro que detuvo su sonrisa.

-Tus amenazas no me tienen sin cuidado. – la voz del vampiro cambio a una as seria al igual que su expresión.

-¿Sabes porque no puedes sentir mi presencia?. – una pequeña y macabra sonrisa adorno el rostro de Rukia. -Ya veo… no lo sabes. Tu inteligencia no da más que para basura que hay en tu cabeza. – de nuevo esa sonrisa de superioridad seguía adornado el rostro de la morena.

-Oye tu mocosa di lo que tengas que decir o cállate de una vez. – exigió el vampiro mientras la tomaba por el cuello.

-No llames mocosa. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. – dijo con dignidad y su tono de superioridad tan característico de su familia.

-¿Kuchiki has dicho?.

-Así es la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya. – le restregó de nuevo quien era en su cara repulsiva.

El vampiro rompió en risas histéricas atrayendo la atención de todos y deteniendo la batalla de Ichigo.

-Oigan todos. Aquí ante nuestra presencia esta la hermanita pequeña del furo rey de las noches. No hay ninguna duda que hoy es nuestro día de suerte, no todos los días te consigues con la princesita de los Kuchikis, sola y desprotegida. Sabes belleza tu sangre vale oro. He cambiado te opinión te llevare con nosotros y te venderemos al mejor postor.

Los dientes de Ichigo rechinaron a la vez que serraba los ojos y su Zampakutou era rodeada con unas llamas negras liberando su poder a un 100% a la vez que cortaba a la mitad el vampiro más cercano bañándose con aquel líquido vital.

-Te he dicho que no lo toques. – el susurro peligroso de Ichigo izo que el otro vampiro cercano a él retrocediera sintiendo la amenaza del aquel cazador que comenzaba a dejarse dominar por su sangré.

Rukia se percato que el aroma de la sangre de Ichigo estaba cambiando debido a lo enojado que estaba. El se estaba dejando dominar por su sangre demoniaca y eso no era lo que le convendría. Ella debía actual rápido. No podía permitir que Ichigo perdiera el control de si mismo ya que le podría general daños psicológicos y lo peor podría ir detrás de un humano inocente para zacear una sed que nunca había despertado.

-¿Quieres saber quien mato a tu amante Yaho?. – el vampiro giro a ver a Rukia.

-¿Qué has dicho?. – el vampiro apretó mas el agarre de Rukia.

-Sí recuerdo, fue hace 50 años ella me dio la dirección exacta de donde estabas. Al parecer no te amaba tanto. Aun recuerdo como se retorcida de dolor cuando aplique uno de mis dones en ella. Si fue excitante. Mirar sus ojos agonizantes pidiendo clemencia. Ver su sangre salir de sus heridas si poder regenerarse sus tejidos. Como las marcas del hierro caliente desfiguraban su hermoso rostro. Como se les extrajeron sus ojos negros y profundos como la maldad que había en ella. Si lo recuerdo bien. –una macara risa adorno el rostro de Rukia.

-Tu maldita. – el agarre se hacía cada vez más fuertes. Pero a Rukia no parecía molestarle.

-Si yo me encargue de torturarla personalmente. Sabes cuál fue mi arte favorita. Cuando saque aquel pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre he ice que se lo tragara. Si fueras visto su rostro de horror. Bueno en fin aquella tortura la conoces bien no es así. Es la misma que hacías a todas las vampiresas que negaban a someterse a su voluntad. Las violabas y luego le serbias como cena a sus fetos. Deja felicitarte es muy satisfactorio verlas alimentarse con sus propios hijos. –el agarre seguía aumentando su fuerza. Si fuera sido una humana su cuello fuera sido partido a la mitad.

Yaho miro a Rukia con ojos lleno de ira y rabia.

-Todo este tiempo he deseado conocer el ser que destruyo a lo único que le daba sentido a mi inmortalidad y aquí está frente a mí. Te are retorcer de dolor y torturare con torturas nunca vistas. Te are pedirme clemencia y arrastraras a mis pie desangrada y despellejada, no habrá una parte de tu cuerpo que muestre lo que un día fuste. Destruiré a todo lo que amas y escupiré tu sangre.

-Que aburrido eres hay peores torturas. Hay que ver que si eres corto de imaginación después de todo yo si disfrute de la agonía de Suzuki Niki. Así era como se llamaba ella no es así.

El vampiro apuño la mano y golpeo a Rukia con el puño cerrado asiendo que esta volara por los aires y aterrizada del dentro de la fuente que estaba detrás de ella.

Rukia sonrió y limpio su labio y miro la sangre que había salido de él.

Ese era la señal que estaban esperado sus seguidores. A que una nueva gota de su sangre a abandonara su cuerpo.

Ichigo ardió mas en furia, no sabía lo que había dicho Rukia para enfurecer tanto aquel vampiro pero si sabía que mataría aquel demonio por haber tocado a la pelinegra.

Ichigo tomo su Zampakutou de nuevo con sus manos moviéndose rápidamente hasta quedar a frete aquel vampiro que ahora lo miraba con terror escrito en su rostro a la vez que su espada de alzaba costando de una estocada la cabeza de aquel desdichado.

El cuerpo decapitado se retorció en el suelo a la vez que una llama azul lo consumía dejándolo en los huesos, hasta que estos se volvieron polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento.

Una Zampakutou se dirigió al cuello de Ichigo la cual pudo esquivar a duras penas. Pero cuando se dirigió a ver a su atacante se quedo frio. El vampiro que lo ataco había sido cruzado por una flecha en la altura de su corazón lo que izo que este callera de rodilla volviéndose cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Mientras detrás de él más de tres docenas de vampiros aparecían saliendo del bosque.

Ichigo miro asía donde estaba Rukia.

Y volvió a quedarse frio. Rodeando a la morena había cinco vampiros y un gran perro que catalogo como un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?. – se pregunto el peli naranja sin comprender nada de nada.

Dos presencias más se hicieron presentes en el campo de batalla y no era nada más que Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo Kisuke. – sonrió Yoruichi mientras Urahara se habana con su abanico mostrando una enigmática sonrisa al tiempo que saludaba a Ichigo desde lejos con unos ánimos que no venían al caso lo cual izo que el peli naranja torciera los ojos y lo ignorara.

Urahara no le quedo de otra que dejar salir de sus ojos cascadas de lagrimas por ser el ignorado de su cazador numero uno.

-Se encuentra bien Rukia sama.- pregunto Minato la mucama de la morena que se inclinaba para revisar el labio lastimado por la fuerza de golpe propinado por el vampiro que ahora la miraba con ganas de tener de nuevo su cuello en sus manos..

-No te preocupes no ha sido nada. – Rukia sonrió y miro asía donde estaba Urahara y Yoruichi mirándola desde lejos.

-Te dejamos solo 5 minutos y mira lo que ocasionas. – protesto el lobo.

-Bueno al parecer hemos encontrado lo que habíamos estado buscado hace mucho tiempo. – hablo la voz del vampiro que no mostraba su rostro bajo aquella capa negra que cubrían sus identidades.

- Lo quiero con vida. – fueron las cortas palabras de la morena para con sus seguidores.

-Rukia-sama no me ha gustado el método que ha usado para enfurecerlo. – se quejo Masaki mientras le tendía la mano a la morena para ayudarla a levantar ya que Minato no lo había hecho.

-Si asido muy retorcida y bajo, pero no quedaba más remedio que acudir a esa clase de táctica. – Rukia se encogió de hombres restándole importancia. Lo importante era que se había divertido al ver el rostro que ponía el vampiro cuando ella le describía aquella tortura que él conocía también.

-Bueno como sea hay que despejar el área. Y además ya no estamos solos. – Soi fon volteo a mirar a sus padres mientras bajaba más su capa para que no pudieran distinguir su rostro.

-Quédate a mi lado. – le pidió Rukia mirándola la tristeza que mostraba la peli negra en sus ojos y eso que Rukia bajara la cabeza y sostuviera la capa de Soi Fon.

-Como usted ordene Rukia-sama. – la morena bajo el rostro asía donde estaba la mano de la morena que apretaba fuertemente su capa.

-¿Quien son ustedes?. – pregunto la voz airada de Yaho. – atrayendo la atención de los recién llegado de ambos bandos.

-Somos tu peor pesadilla. – trato de intimidar Renji con una sonrisa macabra en su asicó.

-Mejor dicho quien eres tú. – quiso saber el vampiro ignorando a Renji y dirigiéndose a Rukia.

-Sí que eres lento. No recuerdas quien mato a tu amante. – el susurro de Rukia solo fue percibido por los vampiros presentes.

-Tú no puedes ser ella. – el vampiro retrocedió un paso.

-Si pronuncias mi nombre será tu fin y lo sabes. – lo amenazo Rukia aun hablando en susurro para que su voz no llegara a los odios de Ichigo.

-Cómo es posible que alguien tan insignificante como tu pueda.

-Que comience la exterminación. – susurro Rukia haciendo que todos sus aliados tomaran posición de ataque.

La batalla se torno sangrienta. Zampakutou chocaban causando estruendosos sonidos de las hojas detonado su poder. Demonios y vampiros usaban sus talentos y dones de la naturaleza para herir o eliminar a sus objetivos.

Media hora después había más de media docena de cadáveres desapareciendo y dejando de morar en el mundo terrenal. Mientras los otros había escapo al ver que no podían contra sus adversarios, que eran mercenarios y entrenados para casar clanes errantes como el de Yaho…

Ichigo miro sus pies un rio de sangre pasaba por debajo de ellos. Miro sus manos y ellas estaban manchadas de aquel líquido rojo. Tembló sin poder evitarlo. Aquello se parecía un poco a su sueño, pero él sabía que no era el mismo escenario. Miro asía el cielo para ver si la luna estaba igual que aquella que salía en sus pesadillas. Pero esta aunque estaba roja no era aquel mismo color. Las nubes comenzaron a invadir el cielo oscureciendo aquella noche de muerte.

Sintió la mirada de alguien que lo miraba fijamente y giro para verla allí parada frente a él mirándolo fijamente como si pudiera ver a través de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo tembló nuevamente y giro completamente para quedar de frente a aquella morena.

Rukia comenzó a caminar por medio de aquellos vampiros que aun agonizaban ante una muerte segura.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto la morena mientras se paraba frente a Ichigo, mirando sus heridas profundas, pero que sanaban lentamente como lo aria un vampiro.

-¿Como… como es que no estás aterrada, asustada y llorando sin consuelo? – Ichigo estaba intrigado la reacción de Rukia no era la que él se esperaba y luego estaban las palabras de aquel vampiro que ahora se encontraba bajo la pata de aquel hombre lobo.

-No es la primera vez que me veo envuelta en este tipo de situación Ichigo. – respondió con suspiro Rukia mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú en realidad Kuchiki Rukia?

Un silenció se produjo alrededor de ellos. Rukia no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su garganta comenzaba a arder de nuevo aquella sangre que ahora era disuelta con aquella lluvia que se precipitaba por sobre ellos la llamaba hacer probada, y más aun la de Ichigo.

Rukia apretó sus puños y tomo una vacada de aire levantó su rostro y miro a los ojos de Ichigo evitando ver sus heridas que aun sangraban..

Rukia aun no sabía que podía responderle. Su alma se debatía entre la verdad y la mentira.

-Ichigo yo… - no podía continuar, sabía que si le decía la verdad el la odiaría por haberle mentido por ser quien era. Pero si le mentía el seguiría a su lado, queriendo protegerlo para que siguiera proporcionándoles aquellas carisias que la asían enloquecer y desear unirse en cuerpo y alma a él.

Pero cuanto tiempo dudaría la felicidad, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

¿Qué pasaría cuando él quisiera llevará a una playa en verano? ¿Qué pasaría cuando él la llevara a cenar a un restauran y ella no podría tragar nada mas que no fuera frutas? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el diera de cuenta que su cuerpo era por naturaleza frio? ¿Qué pasaría cuando no pudiera controlar sus intentos por beber su sangre? ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella desapareciera por tomar las responsabilidades con su pueblo? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el envejeciera y los años a ella no les afectaran?

¿Que pasaría cuando él la tuviera que matar a Senna?.

Si eran muchas preguntas con las que debatía en ese momento.

…

Ichigo esperaba la respuesta de la morena su silenció lo hacía dudar que la mujer que tenia frente a el fuera una humana común y corriente.

…

Y si Rukia fuera un miembro de aquellos que moraban la noche. ¿Qué aria él? La despreciaría si eso haría por mentirle

Pero el nunca le había preguntado quien era ella y porque llevaba el apellido Kuchiki y las palabras de aquel vampiro seguían retumbando en sus oídos.

El había oído que había vampiros que ocultaban su presencia para vagar por la tierra sin verse involucrados en batallas por territorio. Pero el vampiro había dicho que Rukia no tenia esencia, no tenia olor y su presencia era inexistente.

Y ahora qué lo decía era verdad. El no podía sentir ningún tipo de aura alrededor de ella y su piel era tan fría y pálida quizás ella era un …

No ella no podría ser una de ello. Quizás estaba divagando como siempre lo así y sacando conclusiones eradas.

-Ichigo yo. – la voz dudosa de Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos atrayéndolo a la realidad. Aquella realidad en la que temía que aquella joven con la que podía ser el mismo resultara ser uno de aquellos monstruos sin corazón que se alimentaban de los seres vivos como sandiguelas.

-Rukia-sama ya es hora de irnos. – Rukia giro a ver a la vampiresa que la llamaba de la cual se podía ver unos risos naranjas que sobre salían de su capa.

Ichigo giro a ver aquella mujer que había llamado a la morena. Cuando logro ver aquella silueta su corazón se detuvo. El conocía aquella voz de algunos de sus sueños. Conocía aquella silueta.

-Sí. -Rukia giro dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

-Rukia aun no me has respondido ¿quién eres y que quieres?. – Ichigo adelanto un paso hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la espalda de Rukia.

-Ichigo tres días. En tres días responderé a todas tus pregunta. Solo te pido que seas paciente y no saques conclusiones a apresuradas.

Rukia comenzó a caminar con su cabeza erguida mientras le pasaba por un lado a Urahara.

-Será mejor que cuiden sus lenguas y no le metan cizaña en la cabeza. – la voz de Rukia sonó afilada y peligrosa.

-¿Es una advertencia o una amenaza?. – pregunto Urahara mientras desviaba a ver a la morena por el rabillo del ojo.

-Es una orden de tu futura reina.- Urahara apretó los puños y camino asía Ichigo a la vez que veía como llegaban sus otros cazadores.

Rukia caminaba entre la oscuridad seguida de sus seguidores y de aquel vampiro que había capturado.

Se volvieron niebla en media de aquel bosque sin dejar rastro alguno.

…

Ichigo ignoro las preguntas de sus amigos y una que otra broma de Tatzuki. El solo quería ir a casa y pensar lo que había ocurrido cuando paso junto a la fuente algo le llamo la atención un destello de luz dentro de agua. Tardo solo unos segundos en reconocer que era.

Entro sin dudarlo a la fuente y tomo el objeto entre sus manos y la apuño cerró los ojos y tomo aire debía de controlar su impotencia y aquella sensación de ser engañado.

Recordó las últimas palabras de la pelinegra.

Solo tenía que esperar tres días pará qué ella le diera una respuesta.

Porque tenía que esperar tres maldito días que de seguro serian un martirio, si se lo podía decir en ese momento.

Y lo peor de caso era que se había ido con esos vampiros.

¿Si ella sabía que existían y ahora qué?

-Kurosaki. – la voz de Urahara lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Urahara que ha ocurrido esta noche?. – preguntó el cazador aun si darle la cara al rubio.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber. – Urahara uso su táctica de responder con otra pregunta, para ver si podía desviar un poco el tema después de todo era una orden directa, y el tenia que obedecerla sin importar que aquella persona que le ordenaba ara el ser que mas odiaba.

-Por una maldita vez en tu vida deja lo rodeos y dime quien es Kuchiki Rukia y esa gente con la que se fue. – Ichigo exploto ya no aguantaba mas que siguieran viendo la cara de idiota o retrasado.

-Ella te lo dijo no es así. Que esperaras tres días y te revelaría la verdad que se oculta en esa piel de cordero. – Ichigo dio un paso asía su sensei con la voz aun amenazadora.

-¿A qué te refieres?. – pregunto conteniendo la ira que corría aun por sus venas.

-Ichigo no te dejes engañar con tus sentimientos solo te digo eso. – Urahara la dio la espalda al joven, no era porque se sintiera intimidado por él, solo que en ese momento no podía darle respuesta, porque sus planes se vendrían al suelo como una torre de naipes.

-Ella…ella es un vampiro. –afirmo el joven con su voz estrangulada.

-La respuesta de eso lo deberías saber tú. – Urahara camino asía donde estaba el grupo esperándolo para que diera una explicación aunque él no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

-Me largo. –Ichigo salió de la fuente como alma que llevaba el diablo un aura oscura lo cubría por completo.

-Urahara Yoruichi necito hablar con ustedes. – Ishida se paro enfrente de los vampiros impidiendo que se marcharan.

-¿Que quieres esta vez Ishida?. – pregunto un poca fastidiada la gatuna.

-La verdad. Se quienes son ustedes.

El rostro de Urahara y Yoruichi no mostro sorpresa ante la revelación de joven Quincy. Después de todos ellos ya sabían que Ishida estaba enterado de la verdad desde hace tiempo.

-Está bien vamos a la tienda. – Urahara bajo su sombrero y comenzó a caminar seguido de Yoruichi y Ishida. Dejando en medio de aquel parque a Inoue, Sado, Tatzuki y Keigo con signos de interrogaciones tipo anime arriba de sus cabezas.

Ichigo llego a su casa entro y subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación cerró la puerta de un portazo y se recostó de esta. Bajo su cabeza y miro como las gotas de lluvia se escurrían por su cabellos.

Apuño la mano y golpeo la puerta dos beses y tenso su mandíbula.

Camino hasta su escritorio y puso aquella gargantilla que una hora entes le había entregado a su dueña y que está de nuevo había extraviado.

Ichigo camino hasta su baño. Se despejo de toda su ropa mojada y se metió debajo de la regadera. El baño no tardo en llenarse de vapor.

-Rukia. Maldita sea. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? –una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. Su presencia no podía ser notada y no poseía una esencia. Era como si ella no existiera. Solo la podías ver y tocar. Solo eso. Pero no la podías sentir, ni oler. ¿Qué clase de ser era ella?

Salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla mientras el agua seguía corriendo por sus expectórales. Se sentó en la cama con una toalla en la cabeza mientras la mantenía agachada. Supero por millonésima vez en ese día.

Y se tiro de espalda a la cama. Necesitaba dormir aun estaba muy cansado y su cerebro no daba para más.

Quizás si dormía un poco después podría pensar con la cabeza fría y hallar una respuesta que de seguro estaba allí frente a sus ojos, esperando a ser vista.

;:::::::::::::::::

En una cabaña en un sendero del bosque de Karakura estaban reunidas siete criaturas de la noche en una mesa discutiendo lo que harían con su nueva captura mientras que Rukia miraba a sus seguidores un poco ida, perdida en sus cavilaciones. Y no era para menos, no tenía la respuesta que Ichigo le estaba pidiendo.

¿Quién era ella?.

Ni ella misma lo sabía.

¿Cómo podía responder a su pregunta?.

¿Qué le podría decir? Que era una vampiresa el ser que el más odiaba.

No había duda su fin se acercaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto Rukia?. – Soi fon trajo a Rukia a la realidad.

-llévenlo a la cueva del degollado y sáquenle todo lo que sepa.- ordeno mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Y que se hará luego con el. – quiso saber aquel vampiro que acompañaba a Soi fon.

-Mátenlo. -Rukia salió de la cabaña. Se estaba ahogando allí dentro. Detrás de ella a una distancia siempre prudente caminaba Masaki.

-¿Que ocurre Rukia?. – pregunto preocupada la escolta.

-Esto es muy difícil. – Rukia se detuvo en medio del pastizal y se llevo una mano a rostro cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Que le dirás? La peli naranja se descubrió el rostro.

-La verdad. – Rukia retomo el camino entre medio de aquella maleza, mientras sentía como sus piernas eran rasguñadas por las afiladas espinas.

-Te odiara. – susurro Masaki mientras evitaba herirse.

-Lo sé.

-Pero…Si yo me muestro a el, todo podría cambiar. – sugirió Masaki adelantándose y poniéndose frente a Rukia.

-Aun no es el momento que te vea y lo sabes. Ahora solo quiero ir a casa. – Rukia paso por n lado de Masaki dejándola parada allí unos segundos.

….

-Algo no anda bien con ella. – hablo Soi fon mientras veía por la ventana como su líder se alejaba perdiéndose en la maleza del bosque.

-Es por aquel impuro. – sentencio el hombre mientras apuñaba las manos.

-Tranquilo Kaien. – Renji apuño sus manos la verdad era que estaba consciente de la dura competencia que era Kaien y ahora Ichigo. Maldijo mil veces por su perra suerte.

Soi fon solo bajo la cabeza y salió de sala.

"_él nunca notara mi presencia" _fueron los pensamiento de la joven antes de salir de aquella sala.

…

-¿Y bien Urahara quienes son ustedes y quien es en realidad Kuchiki Rukia? – pregunto Ishida ya sentado en la pequeña sala de reuniones de la tienda de Urahara mientras tomaban una taza de té.

-Baya si que eres directo Ishida -kun. – sonrió el rubio mientras escondía su mirada bajo el sombrero.

-Solo responde ya estoy alto de todos sus jueguitos. Si por algo sigo en este grupito es porque quiero ver hasta donde son capases de llegar y arrastrarnos a todos. – los lentes de Ichigo brillaron ante su mirada fría y distante, esa que solo se podía ver cuando estaba frente a un enemigo poderoso.

-Para que quieres que respondamos quienes somos si ya lo sabes. – respondió la gatuna mientras veía fijamente a su joven discípulo.

-Se que son vampiros y no cualquiera vampiros son nobles milenarios, pertenecientes la corte del rey de las tinieblas que moran en la tierra...- afirmo el pelo azul sin quitar su vista de los vampiros frente a él.

-Vaya si que me sorprendes. – dijo con sarcasmos notable en la voz la peli morado.

-Ahora díganme quien es Kuchiki Rukia y porque ella no tiene esencia y su presencia no es detectada aunque estés a su lado. –una de las tantas preguntas de la lista del peli azul.

-Ese es uno de sus talentos. – contesto con simpleza el rubio mientras se lleva la taza de te a los labios.

-¿Talentos?. – la confusión en la voz de Quincy era notable.

-Ishida -kun sabes que los vampiro tenemos dones. Y niveles entre nuestra raza.- pregunto la gatuna atrayendo la atención de joven.

-Si lo sé. –afirmo el joven mientras toda su atención era capturada por la vampiresa.

-Bueno hay cinco niveles que conforma nuestra raza. Los impuros en último lugar que son aquellos que son ligas entre razas y que solo poseen un don otorgado pos su sangre.

-Como es Ichigo y algunos de nuestro equipo.

-Así es. En cuarto lugar están aquellos humanos que se le dio el abrazo de las tinieblas que poseen un don de sangre. En tercero lugar están aquellos que nacieron con nuestra sangre en las venas pero que su nivel es inferior, son aquellos que nosotros llamamos plebeyos, portadores de dos dones. En segundo lugar estamos los nobles aquellos que poseemos una sangre sumamente poderosa y líderes de sus casas. Somos algo así como príncipes bajo las ordenes de un primer nivel que es único de aquellos que pertenece a la familia real, nosotros posemos cuatro dones. Y Solo una línea directa de los primeros vampiros. Es decir el rey que nos gobierna a todos y sus descendientes poseedores de 5 dones.

-Si se todo eso mi abuelo me lo conto. –afirmo de nuevo el joven más interesado en lo que le podría revelar la gatuna.

-Bueno como sabrás los hijos de los nobles y plebeyos con más de seiscientos años de edad han estado desapareciendo a través de los siglos.

-Mi abuelo también me hablo algo sobre el tema. – Ishida tomo un poco de té.

-Bueno detrás de esas desapariciones se encuentra un ser sumamente poderoso. Un ser con una mente retorcida cegado por la venganza. – Yoruichi se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Sabes quién es él?. –pregunto el Quincy.

-Quien es ella. Claro que lo sé. La conozco desde su nacimiento. – contesto la gata mientras suspiraba.

-¿Quien es ella como es?. – el interés del joven cazador era cada vez más notable en su voz.

-Ella es igual a un ángel. Su piel es tan blanca, como la leche o la nieve, su cabello es negro como la mas oscuras de las noches sin luna, su mirada parece una galaxia infinita, tan profundos y misteriosas que te pierdes en ellos sin darte cuenta, pero el peligró se puede presentir cuando sientes su presencia asechándote, esperando a una oportunidad para morder tu cuello con su pequeña y sensual boca roja. Sus colmillos traen la muerte a todo aquel que marca como su presa. Su frágil cuerpo la hace parecer una niña, aunque su edad demuestre todo lo contrario. Sus movimientos son tan rápidos que parece que detuviera el tiempo a tu alrededor. Su sangre es un veneno a todo aquel que la bebé llevándolo a una muerte lenta y agonizante. Roba todo lo que desea incluso el poder de la sangre de otros de su misma especie. Su nombre hace temblar a todo aquel que lo escucha. Y su presencia hace temer hasta el mismo rey del inframundo. Ella es un ser que nunca debió de abrir sus ojos.

Ahora ella es nuestra perdición. – culmino Urahara con sus ojos perdidos aun en aquella descripción.

-Descrines a dos personas al mismo tiempo Urahara. Describes con los rasgos físicos a Kuchiki Rukia y con el poder que desprende a la Luna Sangrienta Que Caza de los Dones de tu misma especia. Espero me estás diciendo que ellas dos un mismo ser. Pero como es imposible. – Ishida puso sus manos sobre la mesa asiendo que se derramada un poco de te.

-No lo es. – afirmo Yoruichi con firmeza en su voz que poca veces se veía en ella.

-Entonces sin un peligro para tu raza ¿porque no las ha matado?. – Ishida se acomodo los lentes y tomo su compostura serena.

-Ja ja ja que ingenuo eres Ishida. A esa mujer no se le puede matar con solo querer hacerlo, con ella hay que usar la inteligencia y no la fuerza bruta. – sonrió Yoruichi.

-Porque ustedes la odian y digo son de la misma especie. – Ishida no comprendió porque aquella sonrisa un poco estérica de Yoruichi.

-Como te mencione antes ella devoró a nuestra hija y no tarda hacer lo mismo con Senna. – informo Urahara.

-¿Senna que tiene que ver con ella? – preguntó sin comprender Ishida que podría desear aquella vampiresa por su amiga.

-Senna es una de sus presas marcada hace 50 años. – aclaro Urahara la nueva duda de su discípulo.

-Dios mío y sabiendo todo esto no le han icho nada a Ichigo.

-Ichigo es su debilidad el será la único que podrá matarla. – susurro Yoruichi como si pensara en voz alta.

-Ichigo debe saber la verdad y alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible. – Ishida se levanto de su asiento.

-No has oído lo que te dije Ichigo es su debilidad ella no le hará nada, si fuera querido hacerlo lo fuera hecho hace mucho tiempo. – casi le grita Yoruichi deteniendo a Quincy e plena marcha.

-Explícate. – exiguo el joven.

-Vaya a beses eres demasiado lento Ishida. Ella está enamorada de él y por eso n le hará daño. Él es el único que no matara aunque él la este atravesando con su Zampakutou no lo hará. Cuando un vampiro entre su corazón este no puede lastimar a su portador. – respondió a la duda del peli azul Urahara.

-¿Como pretenden que Ichigo la mate si no le cuentan la verdad?. – otra duda de las mil que tenia Ishida en su cabeza.

-El día de su coronación una nueva guerra dará inicio y nosotros estaremos allí listos para tomar su vida al igual que Ichigo... – sentencio Yoruichi.

-¡Su coronación! ¿A caso ella es?.

-Así es… ella es la heredera al trono de nuestro mundo. – afirmo las dudas del joven Urahara nuevamente.

-Pero como se supone que los reyes murieron con su única hija. – Ishida seguía sin comprender nunca se había sabido de un segundo hijo del emperador.

-Así es los reyes murieron junto a una de sus hijas.- dijo Yoruichi

-Pero si los vampiros no pueden tener más de un hijo ya que el bebe antes de nacer devora los órganos fértiles de la madre impidiendo seguir reproduciéndose. –Ishida se apego a sus conocimientos de esa raza.

-No te equivocas en eso. Veo que tu abuelo te enseño bien. Pero hubo una excepción la cual le dio origen a Rukia Yamamoto heredera al trono y de la destrucción de todo aquellos que conocemos. Ella devoró cada vida de vampiros que pudieran reproducirse dejando solo a los mestizos que persigue y elimina con ese ejercito quela sigue a todas partes que va y impide un atentado en su contra. – Urahara apretó los puños.

-¿Para destruirlas no estaba usando a nosotros?. – preguntó Ishida sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

-Así es… ustedes son nuestro ejecito, por ello los estamos entrenado, para ese nefasto día donde el destino de la humanidad y de nosotros los seres de la oscuridad de decidirá. – Urahara sirvió un poco de té, mostrando calma.

-Así que Ichigo es el único que la puede matar. – Ishida se ajusto de nuevo los lentes. Demasiada información para una noche.

-El la matara. – aseguro Urahara llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

-¿Cómo puedes están tan seguro?. – Ishida había visto la iradas que le dirigía Ichigo a Rukia y sabia lo que esa mirada significaba. El no la mataría al menos que hubiera una razón poderosa para ello.

-¿Porque ella mato a su madre? – el susurro de Yoruichi se dejo oír de nuevo con el zumbido del viento.

-¿Cómo has dicho?. – la voz de Ishida se alzó y sus ojos se dilataron ante aquella nueva información.

-Rukia estaba en Karakura el día en que la madre de Ichigo murió. Y como sabes la madre de Ichigo era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa al igual que tu abuelo.

-Si eso lo sé, como también se que su padre es también un vampiro noble. –Ishida volvió tomar su calma.

-Vaya si que me sorprendes. – dijo con sarcasmo Yoruichi eliminando un poco el ambiente denso que se respiraba en aquella pequeña sala.

-Mi padre me lo ha dicho ya que el a igual que todos ustedes camuflajea su presencia. Pero la de ella no es perceptible es como si no existiera.

-Ese es uno de sus dones. – volvió a repetir Yoruichi mientras torcía sus ojos dorados.

-¿Cuáles son sus principales dones?. – quiso saber el joven después de todo ese era un dato para un futuro confrontamiento con la joven vampiresa.

-Me temo que es esa una pregunta que no puedo contestar porque no cuantos contiene su sangre en este momento. –Urahara se habano con su abanico que saco bajo de la manga de su kimono.

-Pero si sabes con cuales nació no es así. –después de todos ellos la conocían de siglos pasados.

-Claro al ser su sensei tenía que saberlo. – afirmo Yoruichi.

-¿Tú fuiste su sensei?. – preguntó el Quincy ya ni tan sorprendido.

-Si uno de ellos. – respondió Urahara dando a entender que el también lo fue.

-Y bien cuáles son. – quiso saber de una vez por todas.

-El primero que dio a conocer fue el donde de esconder su presencia, cuando apenas era un bebe, el segundo fue el de alimentarse de vampiros como ya lo sabes ella no se alimenta de humanos ni de ninguna raza inferior a su estirpe. Si no de nobles y reyes. Su tercer don fue la inteligencia para aprender mas rápido de lo que lo aria un vampiro noble con miles de años. .. El cuarto don fue el de la intuición, la resistencia, la regeneración de tejidos, el veneno de su sangre, la rapidez de sus seis colmillos.

-Posee seis colmillos. – Ishida abrió los ojos. No sabía que los vampiros podían llegar a tener esa cantidad tan exagerada.

-así es aunque solo muestre dos. Su nivel de magia oscura, su habilidad para usar la expulsión de poder y aplastar a sus enemigos, la habilidad para crear campos de energías impenetrables, el poder de materializar las almas de su antepasados y utilizarlas como las suyas propias, el don de controlar el tiempo, el clima, el agua, el viento, el fuego, la tierra, la habilidad de hablar con los animales, sus dotes de actriz, su imaginación, y puedo continuar pero la verdad es que me da flojera. En fin el no pudimos encontrar su punto débil ya que con tantos dones podría mantener una pelea con todos nosotros sin ningún problema, ya que los dóndes de la sangre de su familia corre pos sus venas asiéndose cada vez más poderosa.

-Pero eso es imposible, cómo pueden acabar con ella, si no ha por donde atacarla.

-Ella solo tiene un punto débil y ese s Kurosaki Ichigo. – afirmo Yoruichi.

-Como puedo estar seguro de todo lo que están diciéndome. – quiso saber Ishida no querían que le tomaran el pelo. Urahara se levantó de la mesa y camino asía un pequeño cajón y extrajo un objeto.

-Toma. -Urahara le dio un pequeño libro blanco con azul y se lo dio a Ishida.

-Esto era de mi abuelo. – susurro el peli azul mientras tomaba aquel libo que le había visto muchas beses en las manos de su abuelo.

-Así es. – afirmo Urahara.

-¿Como lo obtuviste?. – pregunto el Quincy mientras miraba receloso al vampiro frente a él.

-Lo encontré el día en que el desaprecio. No lo he leído porque ningún vampiro puede leer las sagradas escrituras de un Quincy. – se apresuro a decir el rubio.

-Si lo sé. – Ishida ya estaba informado de ese detalle.

-Espero que nos puedas brindar la información que están escrita en ese diario. Y que tengas la respuesta a lo que tanto buscas el acecino de tu abuelo. – Urahara sospechaba que había sido Rukia pero era algo que no diría por los momentos.

-Entiendo, ya es hora de que me baya.- Ishida se levantó de la mesa con muchas dudas aun de lo que le habían contado aquellos vampiros. El sabía que los vampiros no eran de confiar. Pero la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que todavía no tenían una respuesta serian contestadas por el diario de su abuelo, seguro tan sabia serian sus escrituras como era el.

Ishida llego al edificio donde vivía. La verdad no era muy grande, pero si muy lujoso. Entro su departamento y encendió la luz. Caminó asía la ventana y cerro las cortinas, la verdad era que no quería ver la lluvia caer.

Vio el diario azul que aun contenía el aroma de su abuelo.

Lo abrió mientras caminaba asía su habitación. Pero sus páginas estaban en blanco lo cual izo que sonriera por su estupidez.

El diario de un Quincy no podía ser violentado, solo podía ser leído por otro Quincy el cual debía pedirle permiso a espíritu que resguardaba los secretos de su amo.

-Espíritu de luz que proteges los secretos de mi abuelo. Contesta ante mi llamado y muéstrame cómo fue que desapareció mi abuelo.

Un haz de luz salió del diario que ilumino toda la habitación.

Un cisne blanco se materializo frente al Quincy.

-Un placer ver a un descendiente de mi amo. ¿Y dime en que te puede ayudar?. – preguntó el ave resplandeciente.

-¿Quien mato a mi abuelo?. – eso era lo principal que quería saber.

-No te puedo decir quien lo mato porque no está escrito entre mis páginas, pero si te puedo mostrar lo que escribió en sus últimos días.

-Entonces muéstrame.

Las hojas de diario comenzaron a pasar como si fueran movidas por el viento hasta que se detuvo una fecha. La cual leyó en voz alta el pelo negro.

-**10 de Enero del año 2000.**

-He vuelto a sentir aquella presencia de nuevo. -Comenzó a narrar el ave con la voz del abuelo de Ishida como si él estuviera contando sus vivencias.

-he hablado con Masaki, ella me ha confirmado mis sospechas al igual que el matrimonio Inoue y Chad. Ellos están preocupados.

Las desapariciones siguen debemos detener esta situación.

…

Ishida suspiro no sabía que sus padres y abuelos de sus actuales amigos se conocieran en el pasado.

Pasó la página y allí estaba una nueva fecha

…

**-12 de Enero del 2000.**

-Unas nuevas presencia se ha sentido esta mañana, los arboles se agitaron y la energía de los espíritus que habitan en el bosque se han visto perturbados.

Masaki ha venido al templo a orar por el bienestar de la gente del pueblo, pero cuando se reflejo en el espejo sagrado este se quebró, ha estado mucho tiempo llorando por ello.

Me ha dicho que antes el que el espejo se quebrada ha visto a alguien reflejado en el. Aun no sabemos qué ocurre, pero esta situación se pone cada vez más peligrosa. Esas nuevas auras moviéndose por todo el pueblo son siniestras y aun no sabemos qué quieren lo único que sabemos es que son vampiros. Temo por la vida de nuestros descendientes.

…

Ishida volvió a pasar la página.

…

**-13 de enero del 2000.**

Hoy ha venido mi nieto, Uryuu tiene mucho talento no hay duda que sus habilidades superaran la generación de su padre, sin tan solo mi hijo viera el potenciar de mi nieto.

Aun se siguen sintiendo la presencia y los espíritus siguen asustados. El bosque se ha vuelto muy silencioso.

Ya es hora que aleje a mi nieto del templo.

**-17 de enero del año 2000.**

-Hoy he visto a todas las nuevas generaciones que seguirán nuestros legados. No hay duda que los hijos de mí querida amiga serán los más poderosos. Anquen todos serán más fuertes a su manera, solo temo por la pequeña Yuzu que aun no muestra estabilidad en su poder, Masaki me pidió que pusiera un sello en ella para protegerla en el futuro.

Hoy he visto a una extraña joven caminar asía la antigua cabaña adentraba al bosque ¿no sabía que estaba siendo ocupada?.

Pero al verla sentí mucho miedo mi nieto se ha puesto a llorar con solo ver sus ojos.

¿Quién es esa joven?

-**20 de enero del año 2000**

-Las desapariciones siguen. Chad está muy herido al enfrentarse aquel demonio, pero ha logrado matar a su acompañante. Pero la vida de mi amigo depende de un frágil hilo. Su nieto se muestra muy abatido. Inoue Himiko ha estado cuidando de sus heridas a igual que su hijo Sora sus habilidad son sorprendentes.

Pero en estos momentos solo ruego por la recuperación de mí viejo amigo.

**-25 de enero del año 2000.**

-Hoy es un fatídico día, la oscuridad abraza mi alma, el dolor de la perdida de mi amigo estruja mi corazón y deja en bañado de llanto mis ojos.

El mundo ha perdido un rayo de luz en estos tiempos oscuros. Mi cuerpo siente un gran pesar. Hace unas pocas horas el cuerpo de mi amigo ha sido sepultado. Su pequeño nieto a quedo solo en este mundo, Masaki me ha dicho que cuidara de él. Pero el pequeño no quiere ir a ninguna parte, quiere permanecer en aquella antigua casa.

Pobre niño el dolor se puede ver reflejado en sus ojos aunque muestre fortaleza.

La he visto de nuevo

¿ Quién es ella?.

No pude sentir su presencia cuando la vi en el cementerio.

**-28 de enero del año 2000.**

-Ya hace tres días que perdí a mi viejo amigo, y los ataques han vuelto han desaparecido dos mujeres cerca del rio. Parece ser que ese se ha vuelto su nuevo punto de ataque.

Aun no sé quién es ese vampiro, pero no dudaremos en eliminarlo cuando lo encontremos. La vida de muchas personas depende de nosotros. Y en este pueblo permanecerá la paz mientras nosotros la orden de los caballeros de luz estemos a cargo de este pueblo y mantener custodiada la puerta.

Inoue Himiko me ha dicho que ha visto una extraña joven en la habitación de su hija cepillándole el cabello. Esta muy asustada ha puesto una barrera al redor de su pequeña. No sé qué hacer por mi pobre amiga y su pequeña hija.

….

Ishida despego los ojos del libro y los cerró tratando de asimilar todo en aquel primer mes del año ante la muerte de su abuelo.

El no conocía la muerte del abuelo de Sado, pero no había duda que era el mismo hombre del que hablada su abuelo en su diario.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era aquella presencia que ellos detectaban y sobre todo aquel misterioso ser que él había visto, pero no recordaba y sobre todo aquel ser que peinaba a Orihime. Y sobre todo aquella puerta que debía custodiar su abuelo y sus amigos. Muchas peguntas que tendrían respuesta si seguía leyendo aquel diario.

…

**-1 de febrero.**

-Nuestro primer encuentro con el vampiro que asecha a nuestro pueblo. Tiene nuevos seguidores. El miserable a transformado a un grupo de jóvenes de aproximadamente 15 años para seguir sus jugarretas. Pero hemos salido muy bien librado, esos jóvenes vampiros son unos recién nacido y no conoce el arte de la batalla. Por ello hemos acabado con más de la mitad. Solo lamento aquellas familias a las que les fueron arrebatados sus hijos.

Inoue Iviki está actuando muy extraño estos últimos días.

Me pegunto si tendrá algún problema.

La he vuelto a ver de nuevo a esa extraña niña y de nuevo adentrándose en el bosque.

¿Quién será?

La próxima vez quela vea le preguntare su nombre.

**-8 de febrero.**

-Ya han pasado muchos días desde la última vez que escribí. En mi diario.

En realidad estos últimos días no ha ocurrido nada extraño el vampiro no ha vuelto a parecer aunque en ocasiones se puede sentir su presencia. Me pregunto ¿porque habrán cesado sus ataques?.

Hoy mi nieto ha logrado materializar su alma. Estoy muy orgulloso de él. Su padre se sorprendido aunque no lo haiga demostrado.

Masaki ha posado unas horas de angustia. Su hija Yuzu había desaparecido a igual que su presencia. Pero gracias a kami-sama aparecido sana y salva jugando en el parque junto al bosque.

Lo más extraño del caso es que dice haber estado jugando con una niña que le regalo un conejo de algodón. Es sumamente extraño.

….

Ishida volvió a quedar pensativo. Había una relación en todo aquellos sucesos extraños.

Primero estaba aquello que lo había asustado a él. Lo cual no recordaba.

Después estaba la extraña persona cepillando el cabello de Inoue y por ultimo estaba desaparición de la menor de los Kurosaki. Había una relación en aquellos hechos y su abuelo ya tenía sus sospechas.

….

**-14 de febrero. **

Las desapariciones han dado comienzo de nuevo, lo curioso que esta vez no son solos mujeres y niños o adolecentes, esta vez también han habido asesinos, ladrones y otras personas de integridad dudosa.

Pero este día se cumplen 150 años de aniversario del templo Karakura. Un gran festival se hará para memorar sus años sobre esta montaña.

Todo está preparado.

**-15 de Febrero **

Es curioso como muchas cosas ocurren en nuestro alrededor no lo percibimos.

Inoue Iviki sigue actuando extraño, aun no sabemos a qué se debe su actual actitud. Su esposa está muy preocupada al igual que nosotros, sigue desapareciendo por mucho tiempo y se niega a decir en donde ha estado. Parece que es uno de los más afectados por la muerte nuestro amigo.

Ayer en el festival vi al pequeño Sado. Aun se niega a ir a vivir con los Kurosaki alegando que una amiga cuidaba de él.

Nos dejo algo extrañado. Pero no logramos convencer al pequeño.

Por fin he logrado hablar con aquella joven.

Me sentí extraño al estar frente a ella. Fue a media noche, estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo mientras sus pétalos danzaban al redor de ella. Por un momento creí que se traba de un ángel. No había duda que esa era la joven más hermosa que había visto.

Me acerque a ella un poco temeroso.

Porque la belleza de esa joven era abrumadora, si tan solo fuera 50 años más joven.

Me senté a su lado sin pedirle permiso y ella pareció no molestarle. Ella tenía algo en sus manos que no lograba distinguir y ella pareció notar mi curiosidad. Se güiro y me miro a los ojos.

No había duda esa joven era muy hermosa, pero había algo en sus ojos y en sus rasgos que me indicaban que ella no era un ser humano. Ella tendió sus manos asía mi y la abrió mostrándome lo que había dentro. Cuando las abrió pude ver una mariposa blanca que revoloteo a mí alrededor.

Esa imagen de esa niña soltando una mariposa la reconocí de uno de mis sueños cuando era un niño.

A lo mejor ya la conocía de mi niñez después de todo ella no era un ser humano.

Sonrió y se levantó de la banca y tomo un pétalo de cerezo entre sus manos y la serró cuando la volvió abrir una nueva mariposa, pero roja salió de sus manos juntándose con la blanca.

Y fue allí cuando la oí hablar por primera vez.

Su suave y aterciopelada voz parecía tan suave como la brisa que soplaba en ese momento.

-Se ven más hermosas cuando tienen a alguien con quien volar libres, disfrutando de este lugar maravilloso, ¿no lo crees viejo amigo?.

Con esas palabras desapareció, dándome a entender que nos conocíamos desde antes.

¿Pero aun no sabía quién era ella?

**-18 de febrero **

Mi nieto se fue temprano el día de hoy. Al parecer tiene una nueva amiga. Me alegro por él. Deseo que disfrute de su niñez aunque me hace muy feliz tenerlo siempre conmigo.

Hay de nuevo la hija de Masaki a desaparecido al igual que la hija de Inoue Himiko.

Las encontraron de nuevo en el parque cerca del bosque después de horas de búsqueda. Las niñas se veían felices. A pesar de las reprimendas de sus madres, ellas no parecieron estar muy afectadas.

Cuando les preguntaron qué hacían allí, ellas contestaron que solo estaban jugando con una amiga. Yuzu y Orihime estaban muy alegres luciendo unos nuevos vestidos y sus cabezas adornadas de flores.

Son sumamente extraños estos sucesos que se han estado repitiendo cada cierto tiempo. A mi nieto le ha ocurrido algo similar, recuerdo cuando que el día del festival me dijo, que una hermosa niña le había enseñado un claro en el bosque retirado del templo y que le había regalado esa pulsera de donde había colocado su arma, que ahora llevaba colgando de la mano. Al parecer es la misma misteriosa joven. ¿Quién es esa niña que juega con nuestros niños y no logramos ver?

**3 de marzo.**

Hoy es un día oscuro para todos nosotros. De nuevo hemos perdido uno de los nuestros. Hemos perdido un amigo, un hermano.

Inoue Iviki ha fallecido. Y aun no conocemos la causa de su muerte. Siento pena por su familia. No comprendemos cuales fueron los motivos de su muerte y de sus continuas desapariciones, pero estamos seguros que perseguía algo grande.

De nuevo me visto de negro en este fatídico día.

De nuevo un rayo de luz ha dejado de alumbrar en esta oscuridad.

"La he vuelto a ver en el cementerio".

Vestida de negro y con un flor de lirio en sus manos.

Aun no conozco su nombre, pero pude ver la alegría de Orihime cuando la vio. Creo que la conoce, quizás ella sea la niña que juega con nuestras niñas a escondida.

**5 de marzo **

Hoy he tenido una visita inesperable.

Ella ha venido a mi templo a tomar el té conmigo.

Eso es lo que me ha dicho ella.

Pero presiento que me quiere decir algo.

Hablo con migo durante una hora en la cual me trato como si nos conociéramos de muchos años atrás. Hablo con una sabiduría que hacia trabajar mi cerebro aun cien por ciento para entender sus teorías sobre la vida.

Es curioso no pude sentir su esencia.

**7 de marzo.**

Inoue Himiko esta desolada su hijo ha venido a mí a pedirme un consejo. Pobre chico ahora es el hombre de la casa y tiene una responsabilidad con su madre y hermana pequeña sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Le di unas cuantas palabras de apoyo, pero sabía que so no era suficiente para el joven frente a mí.

Pero aun así pude ver que su rostro se tornaba mas cerio comprendiendo que ahora el debía ser más fuerte para proteger a su familia.

**12 marzo.**

Ha pasado una semana y media desde que murió mi amigo. Dos grandes pérdidas en tan poco tiempo, nuestras reuniones ya no son las mimas, el vampiro que perturbaba nuestra paz a desaparecido por completo nuevamente. Parece que le temen a algo.

Pero aun así siguen desapreciando personas de nuestras calles. Aunque la delincuencia se ha reducido amas le mita. Ahora las calles son más tranquilas y sin peligros.

Hoy mi nieto logro por fin usar su arma aunque solo puede disparar una solo flecha espiritual, no hay duda que él será el más grande los Quince que ha nacido por los momentos. Estoy orgulloso de su progreso.

"La he vuelto a ver caminar por aquel sendero del bosque. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos parecía muy triste".

**13 de marzo.**

Para ser marzo ha estado nublando el día, parase ser que los días de poco sol se están hiendo a pesar de esta en pleno verano. Hoy ha habido mucho viento y la tierra ya huele a húmedo.

Hoy permanecí hasta tarde orando por el bienestar de Himiko y su familia.

Cuando Salí del templo allí estaba ella de nuevo. Bajo el mismo árbol de cerezo sentada en aquel banco con la cabeza y sus rostro cubierto por sus manos.

Vi algo rojo destilar de sus manos y me di de cuenta que era sangre corrí hasta ella para ver si estaba herida.

Le pregunte si lo estaba y solo pude oír como sus sollozos cambiaban a risas estranguladas que se hicieron más fuertes, se descubrió el rostro rápidamente y mostrándome sus lagrimas de sangres y un rugido monstruoso a demás de unos afilados colmillos.

Retrocedí asustado y caí sentado. Ella se levantó de la banca con pasos lentos así mí. Con una sonrisa macabra.

Traté de arrástrame por el suelo para evitar que se acercara mas a mí. El miedo nublaba mi mente era la primera vez que veía un ser como ella.

….

Ishida tomo aire. Estaba a punto de descubrir cómo fue que murió se abuelo. Volvió sus ojos y se concentró en aquellas palabras.

….

-¿Porque me tienes miedo si no te are daño?.

Sus palabras sonaron como el cantar de aves en plena primavera. Me quede quieto mirando su sonrisa juguetona.

-Perdóname si te asuste, pero la verdad esperaba otra reacción no sé, algo como muchos gritos y que corrieras en círculos y chocaras con un árbol, que te calleras unas cinco beses y qué lloras pidiendo a tu mama. Pero solo te caíste una vez y un solo grito salió de tu garganta. No ha sido nada divertido.

Cruzo los brazos desapareció de mi vista.

Esas fueron sus palabras. Me quede petrificado, ella solo se estaba divirtiéndose a mis costillas.

Después de unos minutos de tomar aire y controlar a mi casi paralizado corazón la joven jugaba con unas obesillas arriba del cerezo.

-¿Quién eres?. – por fin le había hecho aquella pregunta. Ella me miro por un largo rato y yo espere su respuesta. Vi como las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban poco a poco.

Ella bajo de árbol de un salto que se torno lento en aire y su vestido se movió suave y delicadamente al igual que su cabello bien cuidado tejido en una larga trenza.

Y fue allí que dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidare. – Soy quien tú quieras que sea. – unas palabras que al principio no le encontré ningún sentido, pero que significaban tanto. La mire por un largo rato y ella se mantuvo seria mientras miraba fijamente la luna. Y allí fue que ella me volvió hablar con una nostalgia que se me contagio.

-Ha beses es mejor no saber quién es la persona que está a tu lado, porque te podrías hacer daño al saber la verdad. – ella tomo asiento a mi lado. – Perdona por haberte asustado. Pero quería que no tuviera esa imagen de mi llena de tristeza. – Yo solo la mire aun seguía molesto por su mal broma. –Sabes ere uno de los pocos humanos de buen corazón. Conozco a muchos ya en este pueblo. Aunque ya dos de ellos han desaparecido.

-¿Conocías a mis amigos?.

-Si a los dos.

-Por eso estaba en el cementerio.

-Así es. Ellos fueron asesinados por un vampiro. Un vampiro que vaga desolado por este mundo. ¿Dime odias a los vampiros?.

-En mi alma no hay cabida para ese sentimiento. – le asegure muy seguro de mi mismo y ella solo negó con su cabeza tranquilamente.

-Pero deseas venganza, es igual que sentir el odio. Sabes ese es un sentimiento que marchita y corroe el alma. Eres un anciano sabio deberías usar tu sabiduría más seguido.

-¿Que estás diciendo?. – me sentí ofendido y lo hice notar en mi voz.

-Que aprendas a ver con los ojos de tu alma y no con los ojos de tu conciencia. Ella ha beses es traicionera. Usa tu corazón y veras la verdad que esta frente a tus ojos.

Cerré mis ojos sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras. Abrí de nuevo mis ojos y ella ya no estaba.

Solo estaba seguro de cuatro cosas. La primera ella era un vampiro, la segunda estaba muy triste, la tercera conocía a mis difuntos amigos, y por ultima está preocupada por mí.

Aun no entendía porque un ser como ella jugaba conmigo de esa forma hablándome, como si ella pudiera sentir mi dolor y angustia por las pérdidas de aquellos hermanos.

¿Acaso no se suponía que los vampiros eran seres retorcidos sin sentimientos? ¿Entonces porque se podían reflejar tantas emociones en sus ojos?. ¿Acaso yo estaba equivocado?.

Ella seria quien yo quisiese que fuera

Pero que era lo que yo quería que fuera ella.

**19 de abrir **

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la muerte de Inoue Himiko mi querida amiga. Yo sigo desesperado al igual que su hijo Sora la pequeña Inoue ha dejado hablar y se encierra por horas en su habitación su hermanó está desesperado.

En estos momentos me siento lleno de impotentica lo único que calma mi alma en estos momentos es ver el rostro sonriente de mi nieto y las misteriosas visitas de la joven de desconocidos orígenes.

El vampiro ha vuelto a atacar a la ciudad. La principio dude de mi amiga vampira, pero me di de cuenta que no era ella ya que alguno de las muertes ocurría cuando ella estaba a mi lado. Y siempre me decía cuando sentía la presencia de aquel ser y cuando sangre inocente era derramada.

Aun no entendía cuales eran las intenciones de la joven. No sabía nada de ella así que ya estaba decidido le expondría todas mis duda esperando una respuesta de mi querida visitante. Porque yo le había tomado mucho cariño a la joven.

-¿Como esta tu amigo viejo amigo?. – su vos cantarina como siempre parecía cascabeles siendo movidos por viento.

-¿Te refieres a Inoue Sora?. -Le pregunte a la vez que ella asintió suavemente mientras disfrutaba el incienso con olor a naranja que había encendido en templo de oraciones.

-Está muy abatido aun no encuentra una solución a sus problemas, las muertes de su padre aun le duele, es un dolor que no pasará pronto. – vi como su rostro se contrajo, parecía sentir tristezas como Sora.

-El dolor de una perdida como es la de los padres no desaparece así como así, ese dolor nunca sale de tu alma. Pero debemos a prender a convivir con él y con el vacio que queda en tu corazón. – me quede callado por un momento, sentí su dolor en las palabras, ella no era un vampiro como lo que conocía, ella era más humana que yo mismo.

– La forma en la que hablas parece como si tú ya fueras perdido a tus padres. – la mire unos minutos ella estaba en silenció miro las ramas de cerezo. Ese albor era el punto de nuestros encuentros.

-Te lo dije hace 50 años viejo amigo. – yo me quede callado. Entonces hay fue que me di de cuenta que aquellos no habían sido solo sueños y que de verdad yo la había conocido a esa vampiresa. -Sé que no te acuerdas de mí. Es normar las memorias de los humanos es igual que su vida, pasajera, no te culpo por no recordarme. Porque sé que seguro sigo existiendo en tus sueños, cuando un vampiro hace lazos con un humano, estos nunca desaparecen. – la mire en silenció me gustaba oírla hablar con aquella sabiduría y anhelo.

-No te preocupes el estará bien y sabrá salir de todo sus problemas, solo necesita que alguien lo escuche, podrías ser tu ese alguien amigo mío. Eres muy sabio e inteligente, y tus vivencias podían ayudarlo. – me quede callado por unos momentos, quizás ella tenía razón y la mejor solución era que el chico se desahoga en el hombro de un viejo amigo que lo apoyara en esos momentos de dolor. – en cuanto a la niña, ella estará bien, es muy fuerte. Los niños olvidan con el tiempo y el dolor desaparece por largas temporadas al igual que sus recuerdos. Con el tiempo solo sentirá nostalgia. Las heridas de ellas sanaran pronto las que me preocupan son las de él. – ella se levanto y me izo una señal para quela siguiera, ese día llevaba un kimono rosa suave con lirios blancos.

– ¿Porque estas en Karakura?. – por fin ice aquella pregunta, ahora me tocaba a mi saber sobre ella.

-Hay mucha maldad en este lugar y he venido a copera contigo. Después de todo esa es una promesa que te ice hacer mucho tiempo. Pero nadie debe de saber que de mi estadía en este lugar.

-Por ello escondes tu parecencia. – le pregunte mientras caminaba su lado con pasos lentos.

-Así es querido amigo. Ve hablar hoy con el joven, antes de que cometa una locura. –Y con esas últimas palabras desaprecio antes mis ojos como niebla siendo arrastrada por el viento.

Camine hasta el templo y busque entre las fotos de mi adolescencia. Y allí estaba ella en una de esos recuerdos estaba también el templo cuando mi padre un vivía, recordé que fue a través de el qué la conocí. Mi padre siempre solía hablar con ella bajo de aquel mismo árbol de cerezo en el que yo lo asía.

También recordé que mi padre se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Y que a mí me había ocurrido lo mismo años atrás cuando no sabía quién era ella en realidad. Pero yo la había olvidado y me había enamorado de una mujer común y corriente y no me arrepiento por ello, porque había sido plenamente feliz.

**24 de abrir.**

Han pasado barios días desde que hable con Inoue Sora como me lo había pedido mi amiga vampira. El joven se ha desahogado y ahora enfrenta al mundo junto a su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa, estos días han sido desolados ya casi no he visto a mi querido nieto debido a que se encuentra ocupado con un proyecto escolar. Y ella no ha regresado. Varias presencias malignas han aparecido cerca de la puerta y al parecer han sido exterminadas por ella.

Hice mis oraciones como de costumbres y Salí del templo con el crepúsculo. El cielo era llenado de destellos naranjas. Camine con pasos lentos. Con mis manos así atrás. Mientras tocaba las cuentas de mi rosario. Me detuvo en medio del camino al verla sentada de nuevo bajo el árbol de cerezo, con aquel vestido naranja mientras jugaba con un lirio entre sus manos.

Camine hasta ella y me senté a su lado. –así mucho días que no te veía. - le dije en su susurro sabia que ella me podía oír fuerte y claro.

-Hay ocasiones que no puedo venir hasta este lugar ya que vivo muy lego de este pueblo. – me sorprendió ese detalle yo siempre había creído que vivía en una de las cabañas de bosque. Y se lo dije a lo que ella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Hay una cabaña a la que me gusta visitar esta en un sendero lleno de lirios es un lugar hermoso. Pero no puedo quedarme allí aunque lo deseara, no es un lugar seguro para alguien como yo, además esa cabaña ya está ocupada por unos amigos que esperan la llegada de otros.

-Sabes hay ocasiones que no entiendo todos los rodeos que das.- La oí que sonreía era la segunda vez que la oía sonreír no había duda que su risa era un coro de ángeles.

– Mi estimado amigo, hay que darlo un poquito de sazón a la vida. Pero hay cosas que desearías que no supieras por tu propio bien. – entendí que aquellos seres no eran humanos y que era mejor que no hiciera más pregunta sobre ese tema. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a saber solo lo que ella creía conveniente que supiera. Tome un poco de aire derrotado.

-Cuando tomas esa actitud pareces unos años más joven. Aun recuerdo cuando eras un niño te parecía mucho a tu nieto sabes. Aunque tu hijo no se te parezca es un poco a como su madre digo por el color de su cabello.

–Aun me sorprende tu memoria. – le sonreí y ella se sonrojo algo que nunca había visto en ella. En definitiva se estaba abriendo un poco más a mí.

-Eres un anciano muy adulador. Si tan solo fueras unos años más joven. –susurro causándome risa, lo mismo había pensando yo cuando la conocí aunque sabía que ella lo decía en forma de juego. – ¿cómo se encuentra el joven sora y su pequeña hermana?. – me sorprendió su pregunta, la verdad era que todo de ella me sorprendía y me fascinaba.

- Están un poco mejor ya parecen animados, anuqué su hermana se ve mucho mas radiantes, para ser que su nueva amiga le ha hecho bien.

-Tengo que conocer a la dichosa joven.

-Una niña que vive cerca de su casa la conoció a través del hijo de ser una vieja amiga. Se llama Tatzuki creo.

-Me alegro un amigo en estas situaciones tan dolorosa es mejor que nadie. ¿Y como está el pequeño Sado?. – otra pregunta que me dejo intrigado y sorprendido a la vez.

-Está bien, hable ayer con él, al parecer su amiga lo está ayudando bastante.

-Vaya estos niños de ahora sí que hacen amistades rápido.

- Y como eran los niños de tu infancia. – le pregunte más interesado ya que no tenía la mas mínima idea de cuantos años tenía.

-Bueno veras yo nunca conocí niños de mi edad cuando era muy pequeña. La verdad era que mis padres me mantenían oculta dentro de castillo.

-Castillo. – me sorprendió la mención de aquella palabra ya que eso significada que ella venia de una edad medieval.

-Así es, hay reglas en mi mundo y mis padres la rompieron a permitir que yo naciera. – yo la mire sin comprender y ella me sonrió con esas sonrisas tristes y nostálgicas que solía usar. –eres muy curioso amigo mío, pero la verdad es que soy la segunda hija de unos poderosos vampiros.- me quede sorprendido yo sabía que los vampiros solo podían procrear a un solo hijo, por ello no existían ni siquiera gemelos entre su raza pura y ella era una vampira pura, se podía ver e cada rasgo de su cuerpo al igual que sentir en cada fibra de su ser.

-Estas sorprendido no es así. Solo te lo he contado porque confió en ti y porque me has demostrado una amista limpia y sincera al saber quién soy y tú a pesar de ser un Quincy. - me quede callado un poco sorprendido a la simple mención de mi raza salir de su boca.

-Yo he conocido a tus antecesores uno tras uno en line directa de sangre. Así como conozco también a tu hijo cuando apenas tenía diez años de edad. -Me quede en shock ella concia a todas las generaciones anteriores a mí y nuestros libros no había nada que mencionara un vampiro entre nuestros libros antiguos. – ¿cuántos años tienes?. – le pregunte apresuradamente ella solo sonrió.

-Cinco siglitos aun soy muy joven. Entre mi raza. – me quede mirándola receloso tenía cinco siglo y se atrevía a decirme que era aun muy joven entonces yo era un bebe ante sus ojos. – sabes que mi tiempo no trascurre igual que de los humanos. – me sonrió como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

-¿Porque mis antecesores no ha escrito nada de ti en sus experiencias con vampiros?. – le pregunte ella suspiro y giro las estrellas que ahora adornaban los cielos.

-Yo nunca fui una amenaza para ellos, siempre los he cuidado a cada uno de ustedes.

-¿Porque?. -Quería saber muchas cosas y ella me estaba habiendo las puertas aquellos misteriosos enigmas de mi familia.

-Hay querido siempre tan impaciente. Pero te lo diré. Un descendiente directo de tu clan tiene que estar presente cundo la puerta que ha sido abierta se cerrada por mí. – de nuevo me quede sorprendido ella. Esa pequeña y frágil criatura llevaba una carga tan pesada en sus hombros.

-¿Cuando cerraras esa puerta?. -Quise saber podría ser yo o mi hijo o quizás mi nieto aquel descendiente que ella estaba esperando.

-Aun no lo sé amigo mío. No lo sé. Pero cuidare de tu sangre en honor a la sangre que corre por tus venas. Así que no te preocupes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?. -Ella solo me sonrió y desapareció de nuevo como niebla siendo arrastrada por el viento. Entendí que no era aun la hora de saber quién era ella. Pero estoy seguro que pronto lo sabré.

Pero aun había cosas que me inquietaban al respecto de ella. Pero de algo estaba seguro ella cumpliría su palabra y protegería mi sangre en honor a mis antepasados. Ahora solo quería que mi nieto conociera aquella joven de encantadores ojos.

**6 de abril**

Estoy un poco preocupado ella no ha regresado la esperado por horas bajo el cerezo y ella no venido a mi encuentro.

He encontrado barios escritos entre la biblioteca de de mis antepasados. Aunque tuve que leer entre líneas para poder constatar que si conocieron aquella joven vampira con la que ahora mantengo una amista. En todos ellos hablan de ella, como si fuera un ángel o la voz de la razón, como si fuera un oráculo que predecía el futuro, como si fuera un hada que los protegía con su poder. Una diosa que le enseñaba a usar nuestro poder. Pero en todas las descripciones de aquel místico ser, había los mismos rasgos que ahora yo veía en aquella joven. Ella era aquella persona que había creado el clan Quincy. Aunque sus sangre no corría por nuestras venas. Si no la mezcla de otras que ella le había dado a beber hacia ya trescientos años a los primer Quincy.

Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle y ella no acudía al templo. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?.

**11 de abril**

Mi nieto no deja de sorprenderme, sus progresos son inimaginables.

No puedo imaginar el poder que lograra obtener con el tiempo. Espero que si acepte ser guardián de la puerta.

Orihime y Sado están siendo entrenados los que me preocupan son los hijos de Masaki ella al parecer quiere alejarse y dejar de ser una guardiana la verdad es que la comprendo.

Pero he estado sintiendo una energía extraña al redor de sus hijos es como la sensación que se tiene al tener un vampiro cerca. Debo estar divagando de nuevo.

**20 de abril**

Era tarde noche cuando termine de hacer mis oraciones. Salí el templo la luna estaba llena y las faroles alumbraba el camino.

Cuando llegaba aquel cerezo la vi recostada de la banca parecía que estaba temblando me acerque lentamente. Un rugido me detuvo la volví a ver. Y ella se levantó como un rayo y me miro fijamente como si no reconociera.

-Tranquila soy tu amigo. – le dije un poco dudoso sus ojos rojos me aterraban, nunca había visto los ojos de un vampiro que trasmitía tanta horror como aquellos.

-No te acerques me pido mientras se retiraba y se llevaba de nuevo uno de sus brazos a su boca y clavaba sus colmillos en el. Yo gire mi cabeza no podía ver aquel acto.

-¿Me metes?. – me pregunto parecía dolida ante mi actitud. Sabía que era ella, pero aun así me negaba a verla como un vampiro. Siempre la había visto como un ángel lastimado y atrapado en aquel cuerpo inmortal. Des pues de todo ella me había dicho que sería lo que yo quisiera que fuera y eso era lo que yo quería fuera.

-No te temo pero deberías ir a alimentarte. – le sugerí

-No puedo.

-Porque eres un vampiro te alimentas de sangre no es así. –me maldije por lo bruto que había sido, ella sabia mejor que yo qué era lo que ella ara.

-No puedo alimentarme de los humanos. – me quede callado asimilando lo que me había dicho. Si de algo estaba seguro que era que todos los vampiros se alimentaban de humanos.

-Soy el vampiro maldito por los vampiros. No puedo alimentarme de los humanos, ni de animales. Solo de aquellos vampiros que tienes miles de años existiendo sobre la tierra.

Yo aun seguí sin comprender ella me sonrió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Perdóname por presentarme así ante ti amigo mío.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?. -Le pregunte y ella me miro y sonrió. Y señalo así el templo con su temblorosa mano.

– Allí en el templo bajo el buda hay un compartimiento secreto que solo puede ser abierto por un Quincy allí hay un pequeño recipiente tráemelo. – la mire algo dudoso si hacer lo que me pedía. Pero podía ver como desesperada se mordía una y otra vez sus brazos mal heridos. Apresure mi paso así el templo de nuevo. Atravesé el umbral rápido y me pare frente al buda incline mi cabeza en señal de respeto. Me debatí una y otra vez si debía hacer aquello que me pedía la joven. Pero su rostro adolorido se grabo en mi memoria ella me había ayudado en muchas ocasiones y ahora era mi turno de devolverle el favor, aunque iba en contra de todas mis creencias. Me hinque y mire debajo de buda. Allí estaba una luna creciente. Recordé todos los escritos que había en la biblioteca de la familia y todos ellos dibujaban una luna al pie de la página. U poco dudoso la toque y esta se hundió a la vez que el buda se levantaba dejando ver tres recipientes de oro. Tome uno de ellos argos dudoso. Y lo saque cuando lo tenía en mi mano no sabía cómo debía cerrar aquella puerta. Pero para mí grata sorpresa esta se cerró sola. Salí rápidamente del templo hasta el cerezo y allí la vi de nuevo respirando con dificulta mientras mantenía sus colmillos en su piel.

-¿Lo has triado contigo?. – me pregunto mientras yo asentía con la cabeza y le extendí el embaza.

Ella lo tomo entres sus temblorosas manos y lo abrió con desesperación y se lo llevo a la boca y bebió el contenido sin respirar si es que ella podría respirar. Después de unos segundos ella se había acabado todo el líquido que contenía el recipiente y me lo devolvió.

Lo tome algo dudoso. Mire dentro y cuerpo palideció. Allí dentro había sangre.

-¿Cómo es posible?.

-Es sangre vampiriza puede durar miles de años, en un recipiente. - dijo contestando a todas mis posibles respuesta como siempre.

-¿Cómo es que estaba mi templo?.

-Te dije que conocía a tus ante pasados, no es así. Ellos permanecían en este lugar a demás de vigilar la puerta custodiar esa sangre.

-¿De quién esta sangre?. – pregunte cerrando el recipiente aun con mis manos temblorosas.

-Del rey de los vampiros. – el recipiente casi cae de mis manos. ¿Quién era ella para que el rey le diera a beber de su sangre?

Esa noche se quedo en el templo era la primera vez que le daba asilo a un vampiro y le daba sangre para que se alimentara. Mi vida estaba cambiando.

En la mañana siguiente desperté por un grito que reconocí como el di nieto.

Corrí hasta umbral de la habitación que el ocupaba y lo vi siendo peinado por aquella vampiresa que sonreía juguetonamente. Había cosas que no cambiarían nunca

Pero al finar como siempre había aprendido algo más sobre ella. Y eso era que era una vampiresa que no podía alimentarse de humanos ni cualquier vampiro y lo segundo era que a pesar de su edad siempre seria una niña.

**17 de mayo.**

Otro fatídico día. La lluvia caía con desesperación la tragedia había caído nuevamente sobre la familia Inoue. Sora había muerto de una forma misteriosa. Cuando regresaba del cementerio la volví a ver. Paso por mi lado asía la tumba del joven y coloco un lirio arriba de ella. Vi como la pequeña Orihime corría así ella y se aferro a su cintura y lloro amargamente ya casi no quedaba nadie en el cementerio cuando la joven soltó a la pequeña y le sonrió. Escuche sus palabras desde la distancia.

-Hay mi querida pequeña. Hay cosas inevitables en este mundo y cosas a las que tienes que aceptar. Cuando perdiste a tu padre me conociste y te hiciste mi amiga. Cuando perdiste a tu madre conociste a una nueva amiga y ahora conocerás a alguien más. Sado te cuidara. No te preocupes pasa lo que pase todo estará bien. Ánimos tu vida continua, debes desarrollar tu poder. Pequeña ya que lo necesitare cuando seas grande.

-Pero duele saber que no estará más aquí. – las palabras del pequeña empequeñecieron mi corazón. Pero aun si me manutuve alejado.

-Se que duele yo también perdí a mis padre y hermana y ha sido muy duro para mí. Pero he sido valiente y me he enfrentado al mundo para crear uno en donde mis seres queridos no me sean arrebatados y los tuyos también. Algún día recibirás una recompensa por todo lo que se te ha sido arrebatado. Confía en mí todo estará bien. Solo mantente al lado de Sado y de tu amiga Tatzuki ella siempre cuidara de ti como una hermana pequeña Hime.

Vi como se levantó y camino desapareciendo ante mi mirada y la de la niña.

Regrese a mi templo después de haber llevado a la pequeña Orihime a la casa de su amiga Tatzuki ya que su madre se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella por algún tiempo.

La noche llego y fui al cerezo para encontrarme con ella.

Allí estaba aun con su vestido negro.

Me senté a su lado y ella siguió en silencio.

-Sabes aun no comprendo del todo sus muertes. Sé que hay algo oculto detrás de ellas, pero aun no comprendo que cosa es. Pero lo que si se es que tu estas enterada. – la mire fijamente ella no contesto seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Apuñe mis manos lleno de impotencia, estaba seguro de que ella sabía que lo que había ocurrido con esa familia.

-Dime lo que sabes por favor. – por primera vez le rogué a un vampiro y no me avergonzaba he de hacerlo después de todo ella era quien le había dado origen a mi familia.

-Hay cosas inevitables en este mundo y sus muertes lo eran, no te aferres a sus almas viejo amigo. – su tranquila voz me molesto aun mas.

-Hay algo allí afuera que ha cavado con casi toda una familia. ¿Quién te garantía que no irá detrás de la pequeña? ¿Cómo me puedes asegurar que ella estará bien?

-Querido amigo te he escogido para que mires como una gran mente trabaja desde la sombras.

-Acaso tu.

-Nadie te hará daño mientras mi olor este pegado a tu piel. No te preocupes.

-¿Porque, porque no me dices quien es que está detrás de todo esto?... y así no evitamos todas las muertes que están por ocurrir.

-Si te preocupa la pequeña Orihime. No le pasara nada ella, la pequeña Yuzu y tu nieto, Sado, el amigo de tu nieto Keigo creo que se llama, Tatzuki, la amiga de Orihime y por su puesto Mitsuiro otro de sus amigos todos ellos están bajo mi escudo de protección. No debes preocupante.

-Aun si revela el nombre que está detrás de la muerte de mis amigos.

-A beses te pones fastidioso y no es divertido hablar contigo.- se levanto de su asiento y me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña y se oculto detrás de cerezo mientras sonreía.

-¡Es una broma!. – exclame. En donde estaba esa vampiresa que tanto ambiraba.

-Te daré una pista para que consigas aquella persona que no tardara en atacar de nuevo. Pero debes pensar. Con mucho cuidado. Porque de ahora en adelante formaras parte de este juego.

-¡Es un juego!.

-Así es… tus amigos aceptaron jugarlo y perdieron al no resolverlo.

-¿Como sabes eso?.

-Es uno de mis tantos talentos.

-Puedes ver el futuro.

-no pero comprendo como algunas mentes trabajan y es más fácil saber cuando los vigilas y les sus pensamientos.

-¿Tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo?.

-No tengo necesidad de hacerlo después de todos somos amigos.

Y con esas palabras desapareció por primera vez como cientos de murciélagos.

Dejándome con aquel misterio entre las manos.

Cuando me disponga a marcharme volví escuchar su sonrisa en el viento.

Pero debes esperar tu turno hay alguien jugando antes que tu.

Y con esas palabras desapareció.

Dejándome más confundido.

**28 de julio.**

Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que no me siento a escribir algo en el diario.

Mi nieto sigue progresando.

Pero algo me inquieta el vampiro a regresado y ataca de nuevo a la ciudad. He discutido unas cuantas ocasiones con Masaki. Pero se muestra distante, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Aun no regresa aquella joven vampira. Y aun no logro unir las piensas que me hacen falta para concluir este juego.

Solo sabía que las desapariciones de Yuzu y Orihime eran causadas por la vampiresa. Supongo que es para jugar con ellas. Sado aun sigue con su entrenamiento a mejorado notablemente, ya puede materializar su arma. Y que quien lo ayudaba con su entrenamiento era aquella misteriosa mujer.

En estos momentos deseaba verla. Pero creo que está molesta por la forma que le hable la última vez. Ella le gustaba tener pláticas divertidas y jugarme bromas en ocasiones. Como también le gusta alimentarse de mis conocimientos absorbiendo cada cosa que yo sabia y ella no comprendía. Y de la misma forma así yo.

Aun sigo esperando a que ella regrese, pero para ello debo comprender todos aquellos misterios detrás de las muertes de sus amigos.

Lo primero que unían en común sus muertes. Eran que su sangre había sido drenada gota a gota. Lo segundo que tenían en común era sus distanciamientos y sus desapariciones. Y lo tercero la luna llena en los cielo cuando eran asesinados. Pero lo que más me perturbaba de aquellas cuatro muertes era la tranquilidad de sus rostros. Como si aceptan a la muerte con los ojos cerrados.

¿Quién es aquel que está jugando en este momento?.

**11 de agosto.**

Aun me cuesta asimilar lo que está ocurriendo. Mis ojos aun no dejan de llorar por la perdida.

Mi alma está desesperada. Aun no doy con el acecino y a causa de ello. Mi querida amiga ha muerto.

De nuevo el vampiro ha hecho de las suyas.

¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo?.

¿Cómo puedo saber quién es siguiente en su lista?.

De seguro seria yo.

Hoy fue el entierro Masaki.

Esa mejer que vi crecer en el templo y quise como una hija.

Debí de saber que ella era quien se encontraba en aquel peligroso juego. Todo apuntaba a ello y yo no lo pude ver. Hoy mi alma grita de dolor 5 amigos se han muerto uno tras otros. Ella me dio una pista y yo supe comprender.

Pero aun así mi ira ahora era dirigida así ella.

Ella tenía el poder para detener todo aquello. Y dejó que todo siguiera su curso.

¿Porque tenía que ser tan despiadada?.

¿Aun no logro comprender. Como pude admirarla?.

La he visto de nuevo en cementerio como siempre con mismo vestido negro y la misma flor en sus manos.

Mi miro y me sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa consoladora era burlona. Jamás olvidare esa sonrisa.

**19 Septiembre**

Me siento solo. Mi nieto se ha dado cuenta de mi soledad y me ha pedido que lo deje quedar con él. Pero no puedo.

Hace dos días la volví a ver danzando bajo la lluvia y riendo a carcajadas.

Me llamo con su mano y sentí miedo de ella. Algo me dijo que no fuera y seguí ese presentimiento y le di la espalda y entre a orar en el templo hasta que salió el sol.

Algo en mi había cambiado y ya no la veía como antes desde aquel día en el cementerio cuando vi su sonrisa burlona, ante mi dolor de perdida.

Ella me había dicho que todo esas muerte eran un juego entonces el sería el siguiente jugador. ¿Pero quien era el que decidía que juego jugar?.

**23 de septiembre**

Hoy he recibido un mensaje en un trozo de papiro con una especie de acertijo escrito en el.

Las palabras escritas con una perfecta caligrafía decía lo siguiente.

_**Si muy aburrido estas.**_

_**Es hora de jugar.**_

_**Cuando la luna en lo alto del cielo esta,**_

_**La muerte te perseguirá.**_

_**Tres beses has de girar y tu sangre dejaras gotear.**_

_**Cinco víctimas ya hay.**_

_**Por no saber acertar.**_

_**Tu depredador siempre cerca esta.**_

_**Y tu amigo se hará pasar.**_

_**Tu confianza a de ganar.**_

_**Para así poder disfrutar.**_

_**Gira dos veces más y al norte has de apuntar.**_

_**Tu alma escogerás**_

_**Y una pregunta te harás.**_

_**Sus ojos veras brillar.**_

_**Y tú temerás.**_

_**La risa de la muerte se hará escuchar.**_

_**Y tú temblaras.**_

_**Difícil ha de ser lo que tus ojos ven.**_

_**Tu confianza se derrumbará.**_

_**Y el odio dentro de ti correrá.**_

_**Un consejo te ha de ayudar**_

_**Que has de recordar.**_

_**Si quieres ganar.**_

_**Cuando en lo alto de cielo la luna este conocerás el lugar**_

_**En donde comenzaras a jugar.**_

Aun cuando cierro mis ojos aquellas palabras aparecen.

Que ha de ser solo faltan tres días para que ese día llegue.

**23 de septiembre**

Hoy he pasado el día con mi nieto recorriendo sus lugares favoritos. No sé si este será mi final, pero no me rendiré. He de ganar por las memorias de mis amigos.

**24 de septiembre.**

Mañana será el día de mi encuentro con aquel ser. Aun no sé quién es. Pero en estos momentos quisiera verla por última vez.

Ella me había dicho que su deber era proteger mi sangre, pero también me había preguntado si quería entrar en aquel juego y ya acepte. Ahora debo afrontar lo que se avecina.

Los espíritus están de nuevo agitados. Siente el peligró que se avecina.

Estoy algo inquietó, es difícil no sentir nerviosismo por aquel.

Mi mente está bloqueada se que conozco al ser que describe aquel papiro. Pero algo dentro de mí se niega a ver la verdad que esta antes mis ojos.

¿Quizás sea como ella dice?.

Mi mente quería actual pero mi corazón se negaba a ver la realidad.

¿Qué gran dilema de la vida y la complejidad humana?.

**25 de Septiembre**

Solo faltan pocas horas, para el encuentro.

No he podido dormir ni comer nada.

Tengo miedo de lo que me pueda encontrar allí afuera.

**26 de Septiembre**

Han pasado horas desde que el juego concluyo. Aun me cuesta asimilar lo que ocurrió. Aun me tiembla el cuerpo y mi mano ya no tiene control.

Pero aun así he de escribir lo que ocurrió.

A las 6 del día 25 de septiembre un nuevo papiro apareció en clavado con una daga en un árbol cerezo de la puerta.

Tomo la frágil hoja entre mis manos temblorosas.

En decía lo siguiente.

_**Si quieres jugar**_

_**Ben a este lugar.**_

Y en había dibujado un árbol de cerezo y un banco vacio.

Claro que conocía el lugar.

Salió rápidamente tome mi trague blanco de Quincy y salí corriendo aquel lugar. A pesar de mi nerviosismo quería llegar lo más rápido y terminar con aquella tortura.

Cuando llegue al fin mi corazón comenzó a latir lentamente, mi respiración se izo más pesada. Y mi cuerpo sudaba frio.

Mire aquel árbol de cerezo donde salía pasar las tardes con mi amiga la vampiresa. Si porque ella era mi amiga, siempre me lo decía.

Y vi el banco y allí estaban un ramo de lirios recién cortados.

Busque con la mirada para ver si la veía y allí estaba ella igual que la luna llena deslumbrante.

La mire fijamente y mi corazón se acelero

Ataviada con un kimono negro con lirios blancos y su cabello recogido en un moño alto dejando caer su cabello con delicados rulos.

Camino despacio así mí con aquella sonrisa juguetona.

Paso a mi lado y se sentó en la banca esperando a que yo insiera la mismo.

-¿Estas asustado?. – me pregunto al ver mi impaciencia

-No soy joven, y el tiempo siempre juega en mi contra. No es como ustedes los vampiros que no le toman importancia ya que pueden vivir siglos y siglos sin ser afectados por la edad.

-Parece que sintieses envidia. – me quede callado un momento de cierta forma así lo era. Pero prefería se un humano y vivir un limitado tiempo en la tierra que vivir eternamente vagando en ella.

-Y a que has venido.

-Solo pensé que te aburrirías al esperar. – sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. En el acertijo decía que cuando aburrido estuviera el juego daría comienzo. Bueno y con eso ya estaba seguro que no tardaría en dar comienzo el juego.

-¿Ya has cumplido con tu misión?. -Quise saber después de un rato en silencio debía de aprovechar su seriedad.

-Faltan solo horas para que me marche de esta ciudad. – respondió mientras veía a la luna como si esperara ella también algo de esta. – No es hermosa- susurro mostrándome la luna. -Falta poco para que quede sobre nosotros.

Mire también la luna y en efecto tenía razón solo faltaba poco. Eso quería decir que vería aquel ser que se había arrebatado la ida de sus amigos.

Cerré mis ojos controlando mi nerviosismo la luna había llegado a su punto más alto. Pequeñas risas se escucho por todo el lugar mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentí el viento que soplo con más ímpetu casi sacando los arboles con todo y raíz.

5 personas con capas aparecieron frente a mi aunque lo podía ver no los podía sentir. Y eso me asusto aunque me costa admitirlo, pero es difícil no sentir miedo cuando te enfrentas a lo desconocido.

Y otra parte de aquel acertijo o rima daba parte a lo que estaba viviendo.

Aquellas criaturas comenzaron correr lo que me izo girar para ver así donde se dirigían. Cuando me di de cuenta ya había girado tres beses y una pequeña cortada apareció en mi mano. De seguro por la agilidades de ellos.

Busque con la mirada a la vampiresa y la vi sentada allí frente a mí con los lirios en su manos, aquellas puras flores que había puesto en cada una de las tumbas de mis amigos. Gire nuevamente sobre mis talones una vez más para ver cómo era acorralado por mi enemigo. Recordé un fragmento más de lo que decía aquel papiro. Materialice mi arco con partículas espirituales de los alrededores del templo.

Tome aire en mis pulmones y recordé que debía apuntar asía el norte.

Cerró los ojos y los abrí girando por segunda vez para que mi arco apuntara asía dicha dirección.

Mis ojos se ancharon no podía creer que era lo que estaba apuntando. Mi viejo corazón se detuvo y mis piernas temblaron.

Allí frente a mis ojos estaba ella la persona que le había brindado mi confianza, aquella persona que había creído mi amiga.

La furia inundo mi cuerpo al igual que la ira nublaba mi mente.

Como pude haber creído en ella.

Después de todo era un vampiro como no pude ver desde un principio lo que mi conciencia gritaba y alma callaba.

La mire fijamente aun sin poder aceptar aquello que acaba de descubrir.

Mire como una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que había visto en el entierro de su querida amiga.

Vi cómo abrió sus ojos lentamente mostrando aquel rojo brillante inyectado con su sangre sucia.

En mis manos mi arco tembló ligeramente, pero esta vez con una diferencia que al principió esta vez fue de ira y sed de venganza.

Su risa se asancho y yo temple mi arco con una flecha para directamente en corazón. Pero su risa perturbaba mis sentidos asiéndome temblar de nuevo, a pesar de mi ira seguía temiéndole.

Pero el odio que corría pos sus venas era más fuerte que cualquier miedo que experimentaba en ese momento. Vi como dejo de sonreír y comenzó a mirarme fijamente.

-¿Porque has hecho todo esto?. ¿Porque jugaste como mis sentimientos y me hiciste creer en ti?.

-Busca en tu corazón la repuesta y no te dejes dominar por la razón. Recuerda este consejo te doy.

Cerré mis ojos aun oyendo su voz como un eco. Mi arco temblor y sin querer la flecha solté.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mire como aquella flecha se dirigía a su corazón a pesar de lo que había hecho mi corazón no quería lastimarla y deseaba que aquella flecha no diera en el blanco.

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron bloqueados por aquella segunda flecha que había arrastrado consigo a la mía.

Mire así mi derecha y allí estaba un arco Quincy creado por partículas espirituales desviando mi ataque.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Buscas en tu corazón y sabrás la repuesta.

Que busque en mi corazón pero que demonio se creían.

-¿Quiero pedirte algo?. Me dijo aquella vampiresa que una vez creía mi amiga.

-Que te hace pensar que cederé a tu petición.

-Te conozco desde que abriste tus ojos al mundo. Conozco tu forma de pensar y de reaccionar. Y prueba de ello es que hiciste todo lo que escribí en aquel papiro que leíste tres días atrás. Pero ese no es punto de tan conmovedora reunión. El punto es que quiero que te unas a mis filas, tu poder es grande y no hay duda que representaras un gran papel en la batalla final.

-Tú te referías a mí cuando dijiste que un miembro de mi familia estaría presente cuando cerrarás la puerta.

-A quien me refería no era a ti. Pero no hay duda de que estarías allí como guardián de ella. Tu deber es estar presente.

-Pero en este momento necesito que me sigas.

-Que te hace pensar que te seguiré cuando has acabado con mis amigos. – ella me sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza

-Aun no lo entiendes.- me susurro, -pensé que me habías conocido un poco, que había sido lo suficiente abierta contigo para que entendieras. Pero te lo diré de nuevo.

-Una guerra inimaginable se avecina. Una guerra que será capaz de destruir a la humanidad. Porque el poder de los demonios no se compara con poder de las almas humanas. Y eso lo sabes. Si aquella puerta que vigilas es abierta por completo, no habrá ser humano que desee estar vivo y aunque intente acabar con su vida no podrá porque en el infierno nadie morirá.

-¿Que estás diciendo?. – no pude evitar preguntar, su palabras sonaban tan convincente que comencé a bajar mi arco.

-Te elegí desde el día que te vi nacer, y he esperado a que cumplas tu misión en este mundo, para que así pudiera unirte a mis filas sin ninguna atadura.

-Pero mis amigos que es todo esto del juego.

-Es solo eso un juego, quería darle algo de sazón a la vida recuerda que solo se vive una vez ya seas mortal o inmortal. Pero que mejor que ellos para convencerte.

Mire asía donde ella me apuntaba. Y de nuevo quede en shock al ver aquellos ahora vampiros frente a mi sonriéndome gentil mente diciéndome con la mirara que acertara lo que ella me proponía.

Y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo escribiendo por última vez en este diario que no me arrepentiré de la decisión que he tomado, porque no lo he hecho pensando en mí. Si no en un futuro mejor para la humanidad.

…

Ishida toma aire y limpio sus lágrimas esas habían sido las últimas palabras de su abuelo. Aun no sabía que había ocurrido con el quizás la respuesta estaba al voltear la pagina. Pero sentía miedo de hacerlo. El ya sabía quién era aquella a la que su abuelo hacía referencia. El había descubierto en medio de la lectura quien era en realidad la que había tramado todo aquello.

Pero aun así no podía comprender porque su abuelo había aceptado unirse a un vampiro sabiendo que éste había destruido la vida de sus amigos más apegados y a los que el afirmaba amar.

Paso la página con un poco de temor al leer lo que continuación diría. Y allí estaba un trozo de papiro con una caligrafía fina escrita con pluma como la que describía su abuelo en su diario.

Lo tomo entre sus manos temblorosas con miedo de leer lo que decía allí pero aun así su curiosidad era as grande.

_-Hola querido Uryuu ya has de ser un hombre no es así._

_Sé que me has olvidado porque he borrado tus recuerdos y los de tus amigos ya que es hora de irme de aquí._

_Te he rebatado a tu abuelo._

_¡Es triste no es así!._

_Pero hay cosas inevitables._

_Sé que a estas alturas ya sabrás quien soy._

_Y que has de odiarme ya que no comprenderás mis motivos por actual de esta forma._

_De igual forma se que quieres divertirte un rato conmigo._

_He predicho la fecha en que leerías este diario._

_Y la verdad es que no es muy difícil saber lo que harán las personas si estudias sus comportamientos unos pocos días, eso fue lo que hice contigo cuando jugaba a las escondidas en el templo. Te acuerdas yo sí. Ese juego tan inocente no crees. Pero el tiene sus trucos cuando sabes empléalo en algo más productivo, como estudiar el comportamiento de aquel que te busca usando su inteligencia y viendo mas allá de unos cuantos arboles._

_Desde pequeño vigilaba tus progresos al igual que los de tus amigos. Y créeme que ustedes también formaran parte de mis líneas._

_Pero ese es un tema que debemos hablar frente a frente. Necesito de tu inteligencia no te lo voy a negar por eso deje que diario corriera su destino hasta llegar a tus manos._

_**Quiero jugar un poco contigo.**_

_**Qué te parece si comenzamos ahora.**_

_**Si a mi quieres llegar.**_

_**Una cosa debes observar.**_

_**Entre las líneas que has leído está**_

_**La clave que llevara al final.**_

_**Un nuevo día veras culminar**_

_**De este enigma que has de aclarar.**_

_**Sigue la canción que en su momento oirás.**_

_**El día del final se acerca y tu arco debes usar.**_

_**Tu destino ante la puerta he de demostrar.**_

_**Y tú a mis pies te inclinaras.**_

_-Si sé que es más corto que el de tu abuelo, pero estoy un poco cansada y debo viajar._

_Ve al templo de tu abuelo y allí piensa todo lo que él ha escrito. _

_Mantén el secreto que se te ha sido revelado si no tu abuelo te castigara._

Ishida termino de leer aquellas líneas. Ya rugo el pairo cuando iba a serrar el diario y vio otra páginas escritas.

…

Uryuu se que no me perdonaras por la decisión que he tomado, espero que tomes este consejo que te doy. No escuches a tu conciencia, escucha a tu corazón allí está la respuesta.

Ishida cero el diario y se levado de la cama camino a su baño se quito su ropa y se dio un baño de agua fría.

Luego de media hora de meditar todo aquello que había leído en diario de su abuelo. Se paro frente a al espejo.

Tenía grandes ojeras bajos sus ojos, su barba había comenzado a crecer.

Estaba un poco contrariado por ese hecho, pero aun así se afeito y salió de baño aun se negaba a pensar más afondo todo aquello. Pero de algo estaba seguro Yoruichi y Urahara no se enterarían de lo que decían aquellas páginas, porque él no podía violentar aquellas escrituras de su abuelo. Tomo su celular y vio que este estaba apagado intento encenderlo y per este informaba que la batería estaba baja otro hecho que lo contradijo un poco.

Puso a cargar el celular y salió a la cocina tenía mucha hambre puso a correr los mensajes de voz que habían registrados en su contestadora.

Primero escucho a Orihime. Unas cuatro beses al igual que todos sus amigos.

Caminó asía el aparto y miro las fecha de ese día.

El vaso con leche casi se le cae de las manos ahora comprendía porque sus ojeras y su valva. Miro por la ventana. Ya iban hacer las 5 de la tarda. Se apresuro a su habitación a poner se algo de ropa. Debía r al templo de su abuelo antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Quizás si iba la encontraría en aquel lugar. Pensó mientras apresuraba a cambiarse.

En media hora Ishida ya estaba tomando su moto de garaje del edificio saliendo a todo lo que daba su máquina para llegar aquel lugar a tiempo.

Media hora después se estaba estacionado frente aquellas amplias escaleras que se perdían ante la vista de cualquier ser humano. Subió de dos en dos los escalones como lo asía cuando era pequeño.

Al cabo de quince minutos llego a la sima ya utilizó su habilidades como Quincy para ir más rápido.

Corrió hasta aquel árbol de cerezo y allí estaba como lo había sospechado esperándolo aquella vampiresa, la principal protagonista del diario de su abuelo.

Acorto sus pasos y se sentó a su lado como varios años tras había hecho su abuelo.

-En esta ocasión no tengo tiempo para jugar. – la vampiresa suspiro y miro el crepúsculo.

-¿Quiero respuestas?. – Ishida fue directo al grano como solía hacer.

-¿Y bien que quieres saber?. – preguntó la vampiresa mientras olía un ramo de lirios recién cortados. Los cuales combinaban con aquel kimono negro con flores de lirios, que años atrás había usado cuando había estado por última vez en aquel templo, para darle respuesta a su viejo amigo y abuelo de Ishida Uryuu.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo Kuchiki Rukia? – Ishida miro fijamente aquel ser que había corrompido el alma de su abuelo y ahora pretendía corromper la suya.

Pero para su sorpresa ella solo sonrió y lo miro con sus ojos rojos.

Continuaraaa…

**Feliz año nuevo.**

**Dios que capitulo tan largo. Me duelen los dedos y tengo unas enormes ojeras…**

**Tengo ya dos días con este cap si detenerme ni siquiera para tomar impulsó.**

**Bueno espero que les haigas guastado a todos…**

**Les agradezco por sus reviews a:**

**Sakura –Jeka **

**Ghost iv**

**Caroone**

**Vickyallyz**

**Shihoin carol**

**Lorenis-chan**


	15. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 15**

Rukia suspiro Ishida nunca cambiaria. Siempre tan serio y directo…

Siguió mirando el horizonte, viendo como el sol se ocultaba. Había sido un día soleado, tan despejado, pero la noche había estado asechando como un tigre hambriento desde que el sol apareció con la aurora.

La suave brisa comenzaba a enfriar y los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban a la vez que una farola comenzaba a encenderse dándole un poco de luz artificiar aquel lugar.

-Esa farola siempre me ha gustado, sabes que aun es conservada y es completamente de gas. – Rukia suspiro y mientras los pétalos de cerezo caían con suavidad bailando con las pequeñas ráfagas de viento.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo Kuchiki Rukia?. – Ishida ignoro el comentario de la morena para volver a preguntar por lo que verdalmente estaba en aquel lugar al lado de ser que le rebato a la vida a su abuelo.

-Hay querido la paciencia no es uno de tus cualidades. – Rukia suspiro mientras tomaba un pétalo se cerezo entre sus manos pálidas…

-He esperado mucho por una respuesta. – Ishida vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de la morena temiendo que esta lo atacara en cualquier momento…

-No, no lo has hecho. No tienes ni siquiera 24 horas de haber leído el diario de tu abuelo. – Rukia resoplo e hincho sus mejillas, algo que ella odiaba era la impaciencia aunque ella misma era muy impaciente, pero ese era otro cuento…

-No estoy para tus juegos Kuchiki. –Ishida se ajusto los lentes y miro con fijeza a la morena, esperando una respuesta o gesto por parte de la vampiresa.

-La noche es joven, pequeño Uryuu. – Rukia suspiro y se giro a ver al Quincy y le sonrió. – aun no recuerdas cuando eras pequeños y jugabas a las escondidas conmigo. – la mirada de Rukia se suavizo perdiéndose en pasado.

-No, lo único que recuerdo es ver a una niña danzando entre lirios. – izo memoria el Quincy sin bajar la guardia; no se confiaba de Rukia, conocía su fama y para él no era un secreto que ella jugaba con las emociones de sus presas para hacer de su casería un juego en donde ella siempre salía victoriosa por obvias razones y su abuelo había sido uno de aquellos que habían caído en sus artimañas así que el debía hice con cuidado y mantener todos sus sentidos enfocados en cada uno de los movimientos y gesto que esta realizara si quería ver el amanecer de un nuevo día.

-A ya recuerdo. Los lleve a todos asía ese campo. Nos divertimos muchos, recuerdo que ese día estaba nublado, pero aun asía el día estaba claro y resplandeciente ante sus ojos. – en rostro de Rukia se formo una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza, ella quería que Ishida se relajara para tener una charla más fluida y amena. En donde el pobre chico no tuviera que vigilar hasta su más leve movimiento…

-¿Cual es punto de toda esta charla sin sentido?. – quiso saber Ishida ya estaba impaciente quería saber lo que le había sucedido a su abuelo y Rukia solo habla de su niñez, una niñez que él no recordaba.

-Deja de ser tan serio y recuerda lo que te dije ese día. –Rukia sonrió aunque ya se comenzaba al ver el seño que luchaba por mantener relajado para no afectar más al joven peli negro.

-Lo siento, pero ese recuerdo es difuso solo recuerdo a la niña danzando entre los lirios blancos. – Ishida sabía que lo que le convenía en ese momento era llevarle la corriente a la morena si quería algo que tenía que dejar esa actitud para el idiota de Ichigo.

-Entiendo el hechizó te afecto mas a ti, los otros recordaron con solo mirarme a los ojos. – Rukia que había mantenido la mano serrada con aquel pétalo de cerezo entre sus manos la abrió lentamente dejando salir una mariposa con tonalidades naranja y doradas la cual revoloteo a su alrededor.

-¿Los otros?. – quiso saber Ishida sin comprender aquella parte, por fin Rukia se dignaba hablar de algo que no fuera su niñez.

-Si aquellos niños que elegía junto contigo. – Ishida cerró sus ojos por instintos pero manteniendo sus guardia mas arriba de lo normar, flash de las risas de unos niños jugando el campo, esos niños se le hacían muy conocidos él conocía a esas niños.

-Te refieres a. – Ishida miro fijamente a Rukia sorprendido mientras esta sentía con la cabeza seria.

-Me refiero a Orihime, Sado y Yuzu. Cuatro niños con grandes habilidades que superan a sus antepasados. Todos ustedes serán un escuadrón y suplantaran a sus antecesores en la puerta. – concluyo Rukia afirmando la participación de Ishida en sus planes mientras miraba a joven que aun seguía sorprendido por lo revelado que afirmaba sus sospechas.

-Mi abuelo menciono algo de una puerta en su diario. – recordó Ishida asiendo referencia y resaltando lo de la puerta algo que le causaba curiosidad ya que había oído hablar de ella a Yoruichi y Urahara hacia ya algún tiempo ante la aparición de Rukia en aquel pueblo..

-Debió de haber escrito algo allí aunque no debió. – Rukia frunció el seño y izo una mueca con su rostro mostrando un poco de molesta por aquella mención de aquel objeto en un libro, nunca se debía hacer referencia de aquella puerta en ninguna escritura, nunca había que dejar algún indicio de que ella existía, lo pocos de ellos los sabia y era un secreto que protegían como a su propia existencia.

-¿Que es esa puerta?¿a dónde conduce?. – preguntó mas interesado en la plática Ishida aprovechando la seriedad de la morena ya que asegún lo que decía en el diario de su abuelo ella siempre estaba jugando o bromeando y rara vez era que se ponía seria y mantenía una conversación con él, por eso solo izo referencia en su diario a las más importantes y dónde se podía notar la seriedad y que quería mantener una conversación seria en donde ella era quien brindaba la información y información era lo que él quería en ese momento.

-Esa puerta se encuentra en esta ciudad cada quinientos años se muda de un cito a otro. Nunca se sabe en donde aparecerá cuando se mueva. Los únicos que siempre sabrán su paradero son los guardianes los elegidos por dios. –concluyo Rukia mientras miraba a la luna que reclama su lugar en los cielos como la reina y señora de las noches.

-Aun no entiendo cual es punto. – con cada palabra que decía Rukia mas confundido estaba Ishida que no entendía a donde quería llegar ella con todo aquello a demás la palabra dios en un demonio como ella, lo dejaba perplejo e indignado. Acaso ella no tenia respeto por nadie.

-El punto querido Uryuu es que tu abuelo era uno de sus guardianes. – respondió a la duda Rukia mientras miraba de nuevo a joven que tenía sus ojos bien abierto debido a la impresión de aquella noticia.

-Y por eso lo mataste. – Ishida comenzó a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, mientras miraba el rostro de Rukia que se mantenía sereno sin mostrar ningún indicio de sentir alguna sorpresa o remordimiento por la directa del chico. Su rostro solo era como una estatua de mármol blanco, liso sin expresión, sin vida, algo perturbador para el Quincy.

-No debe creer en todo lo que te dicen; pero en cierta parte tienes razón. Le arrebate la vida a hora dime que aras. – Rukia mostro una sonrisa malévola y sus colmillos se divisaron como el marfil blanco y letal, como navajas afiladas listas para cortar la frágil piel de alguna criatura con sangre caliente, pero lo que más perturbo a Ishida fueron sus ojos, nunca había vistos ese color de ojos en ningún vampiro.

Ishida se levanto rápidamente de la banca invocando su arco en cuestión de segundo usando el sonido para ello una flecha se materializo rápidamente entre sus dedos apuntando aquel ser frente a el que parecía inmutarse por lo que ocurría, esa era la respuesta que quería Ishida desde que había llegado al templo en busca de ella, sabía que ella lo había matado solo quería oírlo de sus labios y ahora que lo confirmaba la mataría acabaría con la existencia de ella.

-Te matare y así vengare su muerte. – susurro entre dientes controlando la ira que creía dentro del, mirando fijamente a su objetivo listo para largar aquella flecha.

-¿Estás seguro que eso querría tu abuelo?. – pregunto Rukia sembrando la duda en el joven Quincy que aun seguía apuntándola con su flecha.

-No sé que quería el pero estoy seguro de lo que yo quiero. – Ishida templo mas su arco apuntando asía el corazón de Rukia que solo sonrió y desapareció ante que la flecha que fue liberada diera en el blanco.

Rukia apareció cerca de la puerta del templo de oraciones; miro a Ishida con sus ojos rojos y levantó su mano lo cual izo poner en guardia al peli azul.

-No…no querido mío, no puedes matarme aun. Necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. – Rukia negó con el dedo mientras sonreía con una sonrisa juguetona, sin sentirse amenazada por el joven que estaba frente a ella.

-Entonces habla. – exigió el Quincy sin bajar su arco, estaba molesto porque la vampiresa lo subestimaba.

Rukia desapareció de nuevo ante los ojos de Ishida que la busco rápidamente con sus ojos ya que ese sentido era el único que podía utilizar en contra de ella.

-Y bien toma asiento. – Rukia apareció de nuevo en banco bajo el cerezo y le indicó a Ishida con la mano que se sentara a su lado aun manteniéndose tranquila.

-Estoy mejor de pie. – Ishida siguió apuntando a la morena con una nueva flecha.

-Como desees. – Rukia suspiro Ishida había sido el más difícil de todos, después de todo ahora se felicitaba así misma por haberlo dejado de ultimo.

-Ahora quiero saber qué es lo que pretendes y porque estas asesinado tantos humanos, como demonios incluso a tu misma raza. – la mirada del peli negro no se podía descifrar, había tanto, odio, ira, y curiosidad en sus ojos, una mezcla realmente interesante para la morena.

Rukia se rio y después de unos minutos se calmo y suspiro y miro de nuevo la noche extasiada, debía explicarle con mas calma.

-Que hermosa noche no crees, una noche para ser sincero y hablar con la verdad. Y una noche para alimentarse de una poderosa sangre. – Rukia se lamio el labio inferior con su lengua rosada mostrando aquella mirada sedienta.

-Entonces hablas. – exigió el Quincy ignorando las últimas palabras de la vampiresa.

-Ha beses eres odioso sabias. –Rukia torció sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos en forma de puchero.

-Continua. – Ishida se estaba armándose de paciencia, hablar con Rukia era un reto, un rato estaba seria, y al otro se portaba como una niña tomando todo como juego.

-Sabes que deberías hablarme con más respeto cuando te diriges a mí. – le reprocho Rukia por la total falta de respeto de peli negro. – Pero bueno te lo dejare pasar pero después de esta noche no lo tolerare. Bueno a lo que vinimos. Seré clara contigo quiero que formes partes de mi filas. – fue directamente al grano mientras miraba la expresión de sorpresa del Quincy.

Ishida salió de shock en que lo había dejado Rukia después de esa propuesta que lo había dejado sin alieno y que invadía su cuerpo de ira porque ella se estaba burlando de él, o es que acaso no entendía que él la quería matar para vengar la muerte de su abuelo, pero aun así quería responderle su propuesta.

-Y que pasa si me niego, después de todo no has respondido a mi pregunta. –Rukia lo miro, no parecía sorprendía por su respuesta lo qué izo que joven supusiera que ella ya sabía cuál sería su repuesta, entonces ¿porque había preguntado? No había duda a Kuchiki Rukia le gustaba perder el tiempo.

-Se que serás parte de mi ejército. Cuando conozca la verdad detrás de mi ojos. Sé que no debes de tener una buena impresión sobre mí y no te culpo. Yo misma me esforzado en obtener tan mala fama. Todo el reino de la oscuridad quiere ver mi cuerpo retorcerse en llamas y en la peor de las torturas. Pero no los culpo. Les he arrebatado a todos sus seres queridos y he matado a todo aquel que se merecía un castigo. Merezco retorcerme entre las llamas del infierno por todos aquellos inocentes que he matado en busca de venganza. No te pediré que me no me odies. Lo merezco por robar la vida de tu abuelo. Pero eso no es la repuesta que quieres no es así. Tú quieres saber cuál es mi objetivo. Pues bien te lo diré.

Ha existido vampiros desde hace miles de años, al igual que demonios y seres oscuro. Los cuales causaron caos y casi destruyen a la humanidad. Los seres de luz o ángeles como prefieras llamar aparecieron en la tierra, blandiendo sus katanas en contra el mal. Cientos de años duro la guerra hasta que los seres demoniacos se dieron por vencidos bajando sus almas. Dios decidió darnos una segunda oportunidad a todos aquellos que la merecieran. Pero como todo siempre hay almas oscuras que se niegan a ver la luz aunque les este segando sus ojos. Así paso miles de años atrás sumidos en guerra. Hubo demonios que reusaron a estar bajo la ley de dios. Como castigo a su desobediencia, envió nuevamente a sus ángeles. Y estos crearon una puerta. La puerta asía el infierno. Una puerta que custodia a miles de demonios, poderosos que traerían el caos de nuevo a este mundo creando un nuevo infierno en la tierra. Los demonios que quedaron morando en la tierra decidieron que necesitaban un rey, un rey que hiciera cumplir la voluntad de dios para poder seguir existiendo en este mundo terrenal.

Y allí fue que mi sangre tomo el liderazgo de todos los demonios tras duras batallas.

Pero aun así el mal siguió prevaleciendo en la tierra y volviéndose más fuerte y poderoso, porque el mal no puede ser destruido, porque él vive en los corazones de los seres humanos y sobre todo en los demonios como yo. Por eso el no puede ser destruido, porque es alimentado día tras día, noche tras noche por todos nosotros. – los ojos de Rukia se volvieron de un rojo más intenso casi vinotinto, con una sombra oscura que los asía ver más oscuros.

-Aun no entiendo cuál es tu punto Kuchiki. –Ishida aun no sabía donde quería llegar Rukia con todo aquello, y su paciencia ya llegaba a su límite. El lo único que quería era saber porque había matado a su abuelo, no una clase de historia vampírica.

-El punto es Uryuu querido. Que esa puerta está aquí en esta ciudad y se está abriendo. Pronto el infierno será tu mundo, y aunque traten de cerrarla no podrán, porqué el único ser que puede cerrarla está siendo casada y la muerte asecha cada paso que da sobre este mundo terrenal. – contesto Ishida a la pregunta de joven armándose un poco mas de paciencia.

-¿Que paso con los seres que la construyeron? ¿Aquellos que la cerraron la primera vez.? – si a pesar de todo se estaba interesando en aquella historia después de todo era una información que le estaba brindado y debía de aprovechar todo aquello.

-Nada es eterno querido. Aunque su sangre corre por los elegidos. Pero aun así su poder no es suficiente. – Rukia suspiro, todo era tan complicado.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿En donde están? – quiso saber Ishida, por si la historia era verdadera, el no se confiaba de la palabra de un vampiro y menos la de ella.

-Lo sabrás más adelante. Pero continuemos con la historia. Quedamos en la que la puerta está siendo abierta. – recordó Rukia.

-¿si por quién?. – pregunto el Quincy interrumpiendo al morena que solo frunció el seño por la impaciencia de Ishida ya veía que ser paciente no era una de sus cualidades, curioso para ella ya que los Quincy eran conocidos por su paciencia.

-Es muy sencillo esa respuesta. Los humanos. Son en parte culpables ante este hecho. Ellos han derramado más sangre de lo que hemos hecho nosotros. Ellos destruyen todo a su paso, no tiene respeto por la vida de sus semejantes. Guerras y más guerras, armas y más armas. Es lo único que saben hacer y crear. ¿Sabes cuantos humanos mueren en un día en todo el mundo?. Cuantos humanos, mueren en un mes a causa de sus manos? Triplican las cifras de lo que podríamos hacer mi raza en un año. Y aun así se atreven a llamarnos mostros. Pero eso no es el punto. Lo que quiero es cerrar la puerta y para ello necesito tu poder. – concluyo Rukia dándolo un giro inesperado a su historia dejando a un perplejo Ishida que no sabía si reír de ironía o gritar de frustración.

-Y porque quieres cerrar la puerta un ser como tú. – no le quedo más alternativa que usar su sarcasmo, ¿era acoso que ella lo consideraba un idiota?.

-Un ser maldito como yo solo quiere evitar el caos que se avecina. A pesar de todo yo no soy devota a ningún ser humano de hecho solo puedo traer con grupo limitados de esa raza. Pero aun así no quiero ver su sufrimiento, nadie es feliz viendo el dolor de aquellos que amas. Vi a mis padres morir frente a mis ojos por ocultar el paradero de esa maldita puerta, solo para protegerlos. Siempre me pregunte ¿porque lo hacían?, que bueno tenían ayudarlos si ellos buscaban la maldad sin detenerse a pensar en todo el daño que estaba causando. No soy la voz de la sabiduría o conciencia, ni creo que se la persona más acta para hablar de ellos, ya que yo soy asesina de muchos humanos y demonios. En fin, en este momento la puerta está liberando a demonios. Aunque estos no son poderosos, pero hay que temer cuando la puerta se habrá por completo por ello necesito tu poder, tu habilidad y inteligencia. – concluyo Rukia mirando fijamente al Quincy que aun la apuntaba con su arco.

-Déjame entender… tu objetivo es cerrar la puerta para evitar que nosotros suframos. No me hagas reír Kuchiki. – se burlo Ishida dándole a entender a Rukia que no le había creído nada de su discurso.

-Sé que es muy difícil de creer y más cuando la información viene de mí. Pero déjame decirte querido niño tu destino es estar en esa guerra. Veras como llega el fin de esta humanidad, porque el mundo que conoces desaparecerá, y tú debes heredar la sabiduría que apoyara a un nuevo rey que hará cumplir la voluntad de dios. – concluyo Rukia, por primera vez dejo fluir un poco de sus sentimientos atraves de sus palabras que percibió Ishida, aunque decidió ignorarlo; el seguía negándose a creer en la palabra de un vampiro.

-¿Crees que te creo?. – pregunto Ishida mientras levantaba una de sus cejas delgadas en forma de arco.

-Ese es tu problema. Pero si yo fuera tu creería ya que el fin de este mundo a comenzado, el reloj a comenzado a correr en su contra y los primeros indicios a sido dados, ahora ven conmigo te mostrare la puerta que deberás custodiar junto aquellos elegidos por dios. –Rukia extendió su delgada y fría mano para que Ishida la tomara.

-Hablas de dios como si lo conocieras, ¿y dime Kuchiki cuál es tu dios?. – le preguntó Ishida con un toque de burla en su voz. Ya que se negaba a creer que un vampiro pudiera ser devoto algún dios que no fuera Lucifer.

-Te parecerá gracioso y puedes reírte si así lo deseas, pero mi dios es tu dios. – contestó con seguridad Rukia, sin duda, ni fingimiento en su aterciopelada voz cantarina.

-Te burlas de mi no es así. – los dientes de Ishida sonaron por lo fuerte que apretaba los dientes.

-Para nada… como te dije antes no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Aunque sería divertido, pero el tiempo ya no es mi aliado al contrario desde que desperté se ha convertido en mi enemigo. – respondió Rukia aun mostrando esa serenidad que la caracterizaba y que había adquirido por con el tiempo.

-¡Eres un vampiro!. El tiempo no te afecta y dudo que si es verdad lo que dices te veas afectada en algo, al contrario serias una de las mas beneficiarias podrías bañarte en sangre y serias adorada por tu poder y tu frio corazón. – concluyo Ishida, exponiendo el su opinión y lo que él creía. En dado caso si lo que le fuera dicho la morena fuera verdad. Algo que el dudaba fielmente.

-Tienes razón como siempre querido, pero ese no es mi deseó. Mi deseo es construir el mundo con que soñaban mis padres. Un mundo en donde tus seres queridos no te sean arrebatados, por ellos todo aquel que sobrevivirá a esta guerra de demonios será elegidos para poblar de nuevo a este mundo. Esta es una guerra en donde los humanos estorbaran, pero no serán extintos. – concluyo Rukia mientras serraba sus ojos. –Una nueva era comenzara, pero para ello debemos serrar la puerta. Uryuu ve al templo de oraciones y tráeme lo que hay bajo el buda. – pidió.

Ishida por un momento quedó desconcertado pero no tardo mucho tiempo en captar lo que en realidad quería Rukia, y eso lo enfureció aun más.

-Sé lo que me pedirías y desde un principio te digo que me niego darle alimento a un vampiro. – se reusó firmemente, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, además darle sangre aun vampiro iba en contra de las reglas de su clan.

-Ja ja ja se que iras así que ve de una vez si quieres saber lo que en verdad ocurrió con tu abuelo. –ataco el punto más débil del joven. Y ella lo sabía, no era muy difícil para ella manipular a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y más si estas estaban deciosos de obtener algo que solo ella podía darles y en el caso de Ishida lo que él quería eran respuesta, respuestas que solo ella le podía responder, por ello estaba segura que el aria lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.

-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?. – y allí estaba lo que Rukia había previsto, yodos los humanos eran iguales cortados por la misma tijera de las brujas del este.

-Te doy mi palabra, que te revelare la verdad, ahora ve por ella. – Rukia puso su mano en su corazón paralizado mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los del joven.

Ishida frunció el seño y apretó las manos, sabía que estaba traicionando sus principios en obedecerla, pero no podía hacer nada para negarse si quería saber la verdad sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su abuelo, por ello ahora caminaba asía el templo, que era iluminado por antorchas, a estar a un paso de pisar el resintió vio aquella barrera anti vampiros, tan poderosa que podría repeler hasta misma Rukia que se encontraba mirándolo desde aquel banco sonriendo burlonamente, sintió rabia asía el mismo. Piso el recinto y se adentro, y allí frente a él a unos cuantos pasos estaba el buda, camino con pasos pausados, pero cada paso que daba sabía que estaba traicionándose así mismo, a sus principios como Quincy, se pregunto si su abuelo también había sentido lo mismo, aquella impotencia por hacer lo que estaba mal y verse obligado hacerlo, Ishida se vio parado frente aquella estatua y aquellos signos a los que su abuelo hacía referencia en su diario, sabía que pasaría cuando tocara aquel lirio tallado en aquella estatua. Varios recuerdos de él, negando algún día darle de beber a un vampiro por alguna ambición que podría tener su alma o corazón, y allí estaba traicionándose a si mismo dejando que su palabras que había exclamado con tanto orgullo y firmeza en si mismo fueran derrumbadas como un castillo de naipes, se incoó de rodilla, y pidió perdón por lo que iba hacer, se negó verle la cara al buda, aunque su creencia no radicada en aquel ser. Pero aun así lo respetaba por la cultura de su país. Presionó aquel lirio, allí estaban unos recipientes de sangre, solo habían tres de ellos, eran iguales como los había descrito su abuelo, hecho de mismo material y conteniendo el mismo liquido inmortal. Sus manos sudorosas temblaron al sostener aquel recipiente, si lo que había escrito su abuelo era real, cada Quincy de cada generación le había dado de beber de aquel liquido a Rukia y para el cormo de los mares el no sería la excepción. Respiro profundo y lo levantó y lo saco de aquel lugar al tiempo que la estatua se movía para sellar de nuevo aquel lugar, se levanto rápidamente ya no podía seguir en aquel lugar sagrado cuando el ya estaba maldito por lo que había accedido hacer.

Salió del templo casi corriendo, y allí seguía ella mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona al ver como se había traicionado así mismo por una ambición. Porque eso era lo que él deseaba, y los deseos eran más que ambiciones, tanto negativas como positivas y su ambición era para bien o para mal. Eso era uno de los dilemas por los que estaba pasando en ese momento en donde su conciencia se negaba a participar en pro de un mismo objetivo.

-Ten. – le extendió el embase sin mirándola fijamente no le daría el justo de que lo viera derrotado.

-Gracias, la ultima parte de trato de se ha cumplido. – susurro Rukia mientras tomaba el embase entre sus manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?. – pregunto Ishida escuchando aquel susurro que había sido llevado por el viento como el sonido de unos cascabeles.

-El último Quincy que estará bajo mi protección rompe el trato con darme de beber la sangre de un Ángel. – hablo Rukia dejando sorprendido a Ishida, mientras habría aquel envasé, dejando que el aroma de aquella sangre santa invadiera todo el lugar al tiempo que ella absorbía su aroma como el más exquisito perfume que jamás podría oler un humano.

-Acaso. –Ishida no termino su oración ya que se vio interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de Rukia.

-Sabes ese templo es un lugar el cual yo no puedo pisar. – dijo mientras miraba asía el mencionado lugar. -Esta sangre corre por tus venas Uryuu la sangre de uno de los ángeles de la historia que te conté, el mismo me dio su sangre antes de morir y me dijo a quien debía dársela de beber. Y mi pago a ese favor es este. Su sangre. Le metí a tu abuelo cuando le dije que esta sangre era de uno de los más poderosos vampiros. – Rukia miro de nuevo aquella sangre que le pedía a grito que la llevara a sus labios para que pudiera saborear de nuevo de aquel sabor enloquecedor que le otorgaría más poder.

-Debió de suponerlo. – dijo el Quincy, mientras miraba como la joven bebía lentamente de aquella sangre.

-No, no lo izo el creía en mi ciegamente. – afirmo Rukia mientras lamia su labio lleno de sangre.

-Y por ello te aprovechaste de su nobleza y la confianza que te había dado. – Ishida apretó los puños, aun la ira no desaparecía de su cuerpo, aunque fingiera tranquilidad.

-Cuando lo dices de esa forma pareciera que fuera un ser sin corazón. Espera no lo tengo. –bromeo Rukia mientras sonreía.

-Vamos ríete. – Ishida frunció el seño más molesto.

- Era un chiste, en definitiva tu sentido de humor es realmente lamentable. Tenias que ser un Quincy después de todo, aunque tu abuelo no era tan serio como tú. – Rukia lo apunto con su dedo níveo.

-¿Como murió mi abuelo?. –pregunto de nuevo el Quincy ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas beses había hecho esa pregunta en esa noche.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. Pero como lo prometido es deuda ye llevara a donde descansa su cuerpo. – dijo Rukia mientras bebía otro sorbo de aquella sangre que comenzaba a recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo mezclándose con la suya propia.

-Se donde descansa su cuerpo Kuchiki. – aseguro Ishida muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿De verdad lo sabes mi niño?. – preguntó con una voz suave y dulce.

-No soy tu niño y se en donde está. – ¿fue un puchero lo que izo Ishida?

-Pues yo tu no estaría tan segura que se encuentra en el cementerio. – dijo Rukia en forma misteriosa despertando mas curiosidad por parte del joven después de todo el estaba cayendo en sus redes lentamente, sin ni siquiera percatarse de ese hecho.

-¿Como dices?. – si ya era oficial Ishida Uryuu ya estaba enredándose en los hilos de Rukia y ni siquiera se había percatado de ese hecho.

-Si profanas su tumba descubrirás su sarcófago vacio. –aseguro Rukia con una sonrisa de victoria, lo mas difícil de su plan había sido superado.

-¿Entonces en donde está?. – pregunto Ishida confiando en la palabra de las morenas.

-En aquel lugar en donde solíamos jugar. – respondió con tranquilidad Rukia ya se había ganado la confianza del chico y el aun no era consciente de ese hecho.

-¿Te refieres aquella pradera?. – pregunto Ishida dándose el beneficio de la duda.

-Así es. –afirmo Rukia, sin dudas.

-Ahora ven toma mi mano no temas no te are daño, tienes mi palabra. Rukia se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano al Quincy que dudo en tomarla. Pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que la razón y no dudo en tomar aquella suave mano, pero firme y fría como el hielo, pero hermosa y llena de fuerza y llenas de sangre.

Las imágenes del templo comenzaron a distorsionarse, todo a su alrededor del joven comenzó a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa que parecían halarlo con ellas. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de no vomitar a causa de los mareo que le estaba causando aquella situación, serró los ojos mientras su rostro pedía color dejándolo tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

-¡Pero cómo! – exclamo cuando abrió los ojos encontrándose en un campo de flores en medio de un bosque. Lo cual lo llevo a ver el poder de un vampiro y uno de sus dones, porque lo que Rukia había utilizado con el había sido la teletransportación. Sin duda uno de los dones más difícil de dominar. Pero aun así ella un vampiro joven entre su raza lo había logrado, ¿cuánto poder se escondía en ese frágil cuerpo de adolecente? Se pregunto Ishida mientras la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Como lo hecho no importa. Solo mira afrente y dime que ves. – Rukia le pidió con una tranquila voz.

-Los lirios. – contesto Ishida ya que eso era lo único que podía ver en aquel lugar.

-¿Y que mas?. – quiso saber Rukia, dudando en la capacidad visual del joven.

-Una pequeña cabaña. – susurro Ishida mirando aquella acogedora casita de madera.

-¿Y que mas?. – pregunto Rukia dudando seriamente de las capacidades del joven.

-Se sienten unas auras demoniacas y la de… - Ishida abrió sus ojos.

-Tus amigos. – concluyo la oración de joven Rukia.

-¿Que significa esto?. – quiso saber el Quincy sin comprender nada de nada.

-Espera y veras. – hablo tranquilamente Rukia, era que nada la perturbaba acaso.

-No será una trampa tuya. – Ishida se alejo unos pasos de Rukia, por si esta lo atacaba tener oportunidad de defenderse.

-Por favor ya te dije que no tengo tiempo, solo quiero que esperes no tardan en salir a recibirte. – dijo Rukia un poco molesta por la actitud de joven que se estaba comportando como un niño miedoso, aunque no lo culpaba por ser precavido.

Una extensa niebla comenzó a rodear la abaña y las figuras que se movían por la cabaña comenzaron a salir de ella al prado. Pronto Ishida y Rukia se vieron rodeados por aquellos seres misteriosos y no tan misteriosos.

-¿Que significa esto?. – volvió a preguntar Ishida alzando su voz mientras volvía a materializar su arco.

-Abre tus ojos estoy segura que no querrás herir a Orihime quien es la persona que se encuentra frente a ti querido Uryuu. – hablo con toda la paciencia del mundo Rukia mientras cruzaba los brazos y serraba sus ojos, mostrando un poco su seño fruncido, Ishida se pasaba de paranoico.

-¿Orihime?. – pregunto Ishida sintiendo la energía de su amada frente a él tal y como lo había dicho Rukia.

-Así es. – contesto una voz suave y un poco infantil frente a el, mientras la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer siendo arrastrada por la suave briza que soplaba en armonía con la naturaleza.

-¿Qué haces aquí rodeada por vampiros?.- pregunto sin comprender porque ella estaba con ellos.

-Hemos venido a darte la bienvenida. – contesto con una sonrisa a la vez que abría los brazos mostrando al comité de bienvenida que la acompañaba.

Toda la niebla desapareció rápidamente mostrando a sus amigos y unas personas con sus capas ocultando sus identidades del Quincy..

-Los elegidos juntos con sus antepasados se han reunido. Los descendientes de los ángeles creadores de la puerta del infierno tomaran su lugar. Es hora que su poder despierte, pero antes Ishida Uryuu últimos de los Quincy de esta era, acepta hacer el parto con migo. – la voz de Rukia sonó autoritaria, asiendo notar su poder y liderazgo de aquel grupo, mientras se dirigía a un Ishida mas confundido que al principio.

-Ya te lo he dicho no lo haré. – Ishida se ajustó lo lente hablando firmemente mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Rukia.

-Pequeño Uryuu se que no puedo pedirte nada, pero acepta el parto que te ofrece Rukia-sama. – uno de aquellos vampiros dio un paso al frente acercándose más al Quincy.

Ishida estaba pasmado no creía que después de tantos años volvería a escuchar esa voz, esa voz que siempre tenía un consejo, un gesto de carriño, una vos que detonaba el amor que sentía asía el, esa voz que nunca creyó volver a oír esa voz era de su...

-Abuelo. – susurro entre dientes, sin procesar toda aquella información.

-Así es pequeño. – el vampiro se quito la capa mostrando, los mismos rasgos vagaos que tenia Ishida de su abuelo, las mismas canas, arugas, ojos el mismo rostro, marchito.

-¿Pero cómo?. – era una pregunta estúpida y él lo sabía, su aura hablaba por si misma.

-Ya no soy un Quincy. – susurro el anciano con la misma voz gentil.

-Cómo pudiste traicionar tus principios, en donde dejaste tu honor. – grito Ishida diseccionado de su abuelo, y el que lo había elegido como su ejemplo, y el simplemente se había dejado llevar por la maldad personificada en aquella vampiresa frente a él, ella había corrompido el corazón puro de su abuelo para sus propósitos malignos.

-Se que ahora no lo entiendes y como es Rukia –sama me temo que no te ha explicado las cosas correctamente. – el anciano bajo la cabeza y suspiro, su nieto estaba manteniendo la calma lo sabia después de todo el no había cambiado en nada a como lo recordaba.

La tierra se estremeció bajos sus pies en una fuerte sacudida, desconcertando a casi todo los presentes.

-¿Que fue eso?. –pregunto sado asiéndose notar.

-Ya ha empezado. – susurro Masaki al lado de Rukia.

-Rukia-sama. –frente a la morena pareció un vampiro bajo una capa negra cubriendo su rostro y cuerpo de rodilla y con la cabeza gacha.

-Que se te ofrece Soi Fong. – quiso saber Rukia mientras miraba como la expresión de Ishida seguía aun mas que confundida, podía ver que su mente era un caos, lo que le comenzaba a preocupar, necesitaba el coeficiente del joven al cien por ciento..

-Hemos encontrado a Senna. – informo la vampiresa dejando mas pasmado al Quincy.

-Bien. – fue la simple respuesta de Rukia, la segunda parte de su plan estaba completa.

-Rukia-sama. –otra voz entro al prado perteneciente a un gran lobo rojizo jadeante de cansancio.

-Renji. – lo nombro Rukia, sin entanden que así el hombre lobo en ese lugar.

-Mañana por la noche se coronara el nuevo rey. – informo el lobo tomando una vacada de aire que le hacía mucha falta.

-¿Qué? ¡Tan rápido!. – no había que ser adivino para saber que todos estaban impresionados por aquella información.

-La puerta. – Soi Fong se levantó dejando ver su rostro.

-Si ya lo he sentido. – Rukia suspiro las cosas se complicaban y ya casi no le quedaba tiempo. –Ishida Uryuu el mundo que conoces está llegando a su fin. Mi venganza dará comienzo. Ahora únete a mí. Y todo lo que amas no ardera en el infierno que se convertirá este hermoso planeta. –el susurro de Rukia salió tan tétrico, amenazante dando aquella sentencia de lo inevitable, que izo temblar a todos presentes cuando se vieron reflejados en aquellos ojos rojos con la palabra muerte escrita con sangre en ellos.

Había odio en su mirada, al igual que muchos sentimientos a los cuales temían darle un nombre.

Ishida trago grueso y su rostro palideció, era la primera vez que estaba frente a un ser como ella, emanante de un poder siniestro, oscuro, tenebroso y sobre todo sediento de sangre y venganza. Al solo verse reflejado en ellos, lo asía desear una muerta rápida. Su mirada lo estaba llevando a un laberinto en donde solo podía ver oscuridad, tiemblas y un gran desespero por salir de allí, sin poder evitarlo se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y retrocedió un paso temblando, abrió los ojos temeroso, para ver si podía ver algo más que no fueran esos ojos, pero nada esa mirada no desaparecía, se había grabado en su mente. Ya no soportaba aquellos ojos, quería gritar, o echarse a correr, pero aun así se mantenía firme como una gelatina lleno de desespero.

-¿Me temes?. – pregunto Rukia con una sonrisa que amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura.

Ishida solo se mordió la lengua para no gritar sus ojos lo estaban llevando a la agonía, todo era oscuro, solo podía ver esos ojos, nada más, sus sentidos estaban completamente anulados, no podía sentir la brisa golpear contra su rostro con delicadeza, no podía percibir ningún olor y sus oídos solo podía oír su risa. Apretó más fuerte su cabeza y de pronto no dejo de escuchar y sentir.

Esa era la peor agonía, saber que estaba allí frente a todos sus amigos y no poder verlos ni oírlos, saber que estaba vivo aun. Pero no sentirse así. Saber que su cuerpo estaba completo pero no poder verlo ni sentirlo.

En definitiva prefería estar muerto a permanecer un minuto más en aquel mundo.

-Mátame… mátame…mátame. – pidió en susurros pero con desespero.

-¿Por qué debería de arrebatarle la vida a un inocente?. – pregunto Rukia mientras miraba al chico que perdía poco a poco la luz de sus ojos, antes los rostros preocupados de sus amigos y abuelo.

-No soporto estar en este lugar. –susurro el joven temblando mientras caía de rodilla con su cuerpo sudoroso y temblando convulsivamente.

-Un lugar peor a ese le esperan a los humanos, un lugar en donde no puedes saber si existes o un lugar en donde solo hay oscuridad y dolor. Un infierno vacio. No puedes ver si eres real o eres una ilusión producida por una mente maestra. Eres inteligente pero no puedes batallar con la ilusión de una mente más poderosa que la tuya. Pero aun así puedo despertarte de tu sueño Ishida. Solo debes unirte a mí. -Pidió Rukia en susurro armonioso.

-¿Despertarme? – repitió Ishida como si no entendiera las palabras.

-Así es, pero para poder hacerlo tienes que ver el pasado de tus antepasados despertare tu verdadero poder joven Quincy. – Rukia cerró sus ojos desapareciendo de la mente del Ishida.

-Mi verdadero poder. – repitió para si mismo.

-Así es, ya te lo dije, eres el deciente de un de los ángeles que construyo la puerta, por ello eres uno de sus guardianes, libera tus alas y con ellas los recuerdos de aquella guerra. – pidió Rukia aun con su voz aterciopelada a la vez que camina se paraba frete al Ishida que apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Como lo hago?. – Ishida solo podía oír la voz de Rukia, al menos ya sus ojos habían desaparecido su mente, aunque su desesperación crecía por segundo.

-Busca la luz. – susurro Rukia cerca del oído del chico.

-¡No hay ninguna luz en este maldito lugar!. – grito Ishida mientras sentía como una mano fría tocaba su cabeza.

-Si la hay solo debes creer que ella esta frene a ti, desea con tu corazón latente. – la mano derecha de Rukia se posiciono en corazón de Ishida, escuchando su acelerado corazón al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

_Desear la luz de la esperanza que está en mi corazón, para poder despertar el verdadero poder que ese esconde dentro de mí. Y con el pasado de mis antecesores._

_-Uryuu…-una suave voz suena en mi cabeza._

_-¿quién eres?… me voy a volver loco si sigo en este lugar._

_-Uryuu…_

_-¿Quién eres?..._

_-Abre los ojos y me veras._

Ishida abrió sus ojos y fue segada por una luz de un blanco brillante.

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto?. – no pudo evitar gritar aquellas palabras, todo lo que veía, no lo podía creer, se suponía que estaba en un prado, pero ahora ¿en dónde demonios se encontraba?

-La guerra. –dijo una vos cercana a él, no parecía asustada por toda aquella sangre que se derramaba a su alrededor.

-¿Cual guerra?. – pregunto Ishida mientras una cabeza decapitada llegaba hasta sus lujosos zapatos negros manchándolos con aquel liquido, el cual izo que el joven diera varios pasos asía atrás mientras la cabeza se incendiaba, dándole a entender que era la cabeza de un demonio.

-Esta es la guerra entre los seres de luz y los seres de oscuridad. – dijo aquella voz que se comenzaba a materializar ante el joven que solo atino a ajustarse los lentes.

-Cómo es posible. – Ishida no creía lo que veía a demás de la guerra claro está, pero hora el solo podía ver aquella mujer frente a él, su cabellos largos y negros con pequeños flequillos cayendo sobre sus ojos, azules celeste, su atuendo nunca lo había visto pero completamente blanco con azul, y en su mano llevaba un arco del blanco más puro que nadie podría llegar a imaginarse, porque el grado de pureza era algo irreal.

-Este es el secreto que esconde nuestra sangre. – dijo la mujer mientras Ishida se enfocaba en sus alas azules volviendo a sus labios finos un poco rojos.

-El terror asecha a las almas ya no tienen esperanza los demonios están ganando la guerra, pero un grupo de ellos se nos han unido. – la mujer levantó la mano para que Ishida mirara de a lo que se refería, lo cual el joven izo siguiendo la dirección que el ángel le mostraba.

-¿En qué año estamos?. – pregunto Ishida al ver que todas sus vestimentas eran extrañas y completamente reveladoras.

-El tiempo no es importante, no importa cuando ocurrió ni en qué tiempo. Lo que realmente importa es que veas lo que está a punto de ocurrir en tu mundo, debes ser fuerte luchar por un mañana mejor. – Ishida estaba pasmado, acaso aquellos ríos de sangre cubrirían su mundo, su rostros perdió color, porque entre los demonios y ángeles habían humanos, seres inocentes, en medio de aquella batalla.

-¿Como pudieron ganar?. –preguntó de nuevo porque era obvio que los ángeles habían ganado si eso se trataba del pasado claro estaba.

-No hemos ganado aun querido descendiente. Porque mientras exista un corazón latente el mal existirá. – la mujer puso su mano en corazón dándole una sensación de paz, calidez al alma del joven.

-Eso quiere decir que la única forma de acabar con el mal es montando a todos los humanos. – las palabras casi salieron ahogas, en un susurro casi estrangulado por la falta de aire en que las dijo.

-No esa no es la repuesta. El mal es invencible, pero podemos controlarlo y evitar que siga avanzando. Por ello hemos creado la puerta de infierno. – ahora el ángel le mostro a Ishida una puerta negra imponerte, con unas cadenas que arrastraban a los demonios asía su interior y todas las almas demoniacas de estos.

-¿Pero cómo podemos controlarlo?. –quiso saber, después de todo el estaba allí para obtener respuesta y por ello no dudaría en preguntar mil beses si era necesario.

- La respuesta está en los corazones… - el ángel le sonrió al Quincy y miro de nuevo asía la puerta. –Esta puerta se encuentra en donde vives en estos momentos. Y ha sido abierta por causa de todo el odio y el dolor que albergan los corazones de toda la humanidad. – se podía sentir el dolor que sentía aquel ser, el sufrimiento por aquellas almas que vivirían a igual qué ella esa guerra.

-Aun no entiendo porque me muestran todo esto. –y Ishida seguía preguntando mientras miraba como ángeles y demonios caían muertos.

-Como mi descendiente debes estar cuando el juicio final se lleve a cabo. La humanidad está a punto de sufrir y ser limpiada, solo quedaran aquellos humanos que han sido perdonados, los otros serán arrastrado por la oscuridad y sellados detrás de estas puertas. Pero antes de que eso ocurra deben librar una terrible batalla. – los ojos aguamarinas del hermoso ángel se serraron tras una cortina espesa de sus hermosas pestañas negras.

-¿Quien ganara?. – quiso saber Ishida al ver como las estocadas de sus almas eran letales, los arcos daban en el blanco, y las lanzas atravesaban corazones.

-El futuro es incierto. Pero nosotros los ángeles ya no podemos intervenir nuevamente, porque nada ocurre dos veces exactamente igual. – susurro con dolor aquella hermosa mujer alada.

-A que te refieres. – Ishida quería llegar al fondo de todo aquello, pero el ángel que le mostraba aquella guerra solo se andaba por las ramas y no contestaba sus respuestas brindándole la información que él quería.

-Me refiero que a los guerreros del ayer no pueden ser los del mañana, el destino lo ha escogido así… por ellos dejamos nuestras semillas en este mundo, para que cuando se llegara la hora los elegidos tomarían su lugar en la puerta para cerrarla u sellarla. Pero para llegar a ella, deben acabar con el mal que la rodea. Y la única forma es purificándolo. –la mujer mostro como cuatro pilares formaban una especie de sello alrededor de la puerta evitando que el mal que entrara no saliera.

-¿Quien nos puede llevar a ella?. –pregunto el Quincy, comprendiendo algunas de sus dudas.

-Mira allí es el último enfrentamiento entre el mal y el bien.

Ishida miro entre aquella batallas de vestías, demonios, vampiros, ángeles y otros seres retorcidos que no vale la pena enumerar. El sonido de dos katanas atrajo la atención de Quincy. Allí frente al él a unos escasos metros de distancias, en medio de toda aquella guerra y ríos de sangre bajos sus pies vio a los más grandes contrincantes debatiéndose por el fin de aquella guerra. El joven miro a su alrededor y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

No había nada que salvar de aquel mundo todo estaba muerto y destruido, no había nada.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?. – pregunto cuando su atención nuevamente había sido robada por aquellas dos grandes guerreros que luchaban a la pal.

-Dos amantes. – fue el susurro del ángel.

-¿Qué?. – no pudo detener su lengua y la palabra fluyo por sí sola. Pero aun así se mantuvo viendo aquel hombre de cabellos blancos y aquella mujer de cabello azabache que parecían hacer un baile con sus katanas.

-Así es. Es el bien y mal. Pero ninguno puede vivir sin el otro, son como dos amantes que se aman en silencio. Y lo que ves es su danza y la única forma de mostrar su amor. – concluyo el ángel junto a un estruendo causado por los amantes.

-Aun sigo sin entender. – no era mentira aun no entendía muchas cosas aunque la mayoría de sus dudas había sido aclaras por la mujer junto a él, ya que era la única que podía responder a sus preguntas ya que aquellas criaturas sumidas en la guerra no parecían verlo ni sentir su presencia.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si existe el bien si no existe el mal? ¿Cómo puedes saber si existe el mal si no existe el bien?. Para poder diferenciarlos necesitas de ambos, solo ellos se pueden complementar como el día y la noche. – concluyo de nuevo el ángel mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al Quincy en la cual le decía que pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien.

-Su poder es igual, si siguen así será una lucha eternamente. – razano el Quincy mientras mirada la similitud de poderes.

-Siempre ha sido así, su pelea nunca termina, siempre luchando para ver quien recite más pero. – el Ángel se cayó al ver como los dos seres se atravesaban sus corazones. – a beses ocurre cosas que nunca te podrías imaginar. – cerro sus ojos suavemente y los volvió abrir para ver aquella escena en la cual dos amantes habían atravesando sus corazones.

-Esto es imposible. –dijo Ishida a la vez que una luz segadora envolvía al lugar, como si fuera una explosión nuclear.

-Ellos nunca dejaran de existir Ishida, no importa si su cuerpo es destruido ellos renacerán. – sentenció el ángel.

Pero lo que mas sorprendió al joven fue ver a una mujer desnuda emerger de la sangre de los caídos.

-¿Quien es ella?. – pregunto mientras la mujer comenzaba a tomar forma más humana, pero aun manteniendo su cuerpo ensangrentado.

-Es la hija de ambos, la han liberado, ella decidirá el destino ahora. –las palabras de la mujer que acompañaba a Ishida, aquella que lo guiaba por sus recuerdos, aquel ángel que le había dado su sangre a la morena para que cuidara de sus descendientes, estaba pronunciando una profecía tan antigua como lo era la noche y la luna que brillaba en ella.

-Ella se parece.- Ishida no estaba seguro, pero ese rostro y esos ojos el los conocía.

-Ahora la guerra ha sido pausada y dará comienzo en tu tiempo mi joven descendiente. Debes de cumplir con el pacto que hemos hecho con ella para mantener la paz hasta tu nacimiento... – el ángel comenzó a desaparecer frente a los ojos del joven Quincy desviando su atención de la joven que había nacido del bien y el mal.

-Porque yo y no mi padre o mi abuelo. – quiso saber el joven antes que el ángel desapareciera por completo de su vista.

-Porque entre mas generaciones pasen, más poderosa se vuelve la sangre y más aun cuando se encuentra dormida. – dijo la joven mujer mientras una mariposa plateada comenzaba a revolotear alrededor de Quincy.

-¿Qué debo hacer?. – se pregunto el chico mientras suspiraba tratando de organizar toda la información en su cerebro.

-No tienes elección el pacto ha sido hecho, debes unírtele. Lamento causarte molestias pero el destino no se escribe dos beses y sus líneas ya fueron trazadas, cuando se llegue el momento canta con el corazón. –la imagen del ángel desaprecio al igual que las imagines de aquella sangrienta guerra.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Ishida mientras avanzaba asía donde una vez había estado aquel ser celestial.

-Abre los ojos. – escucho aquella voz aterciopelada y cantarina de nuevo el Quincy.

Ishida aun no sabía cómo reaccionar cientos de imágenes pasó por sus ojos. Cientos de vidas pasaban como flash hasta llegar a su nacimiento. Y allí la vio junto a la ventana de hospital sonriendo maléficamente o tal vez burlándose de su suerte a Rukia de nuevo, mientras su padre le daba de beber en aquel envasé que había sostenido momento atrás el.

Su padre también le había dado de beber sangre a un vampiro. Luego en una secuencia de imágenes se vio corriendo por la pradera en la que ahora se encontraba siguiendo a Orihime que jugaba a las trepadas con Yuzu, Sado y Rukia.

Las imágenes siguieron pasando ahora viendo parte de la vida de su abuelo y cuando este fue transformado en vampiro por voluntad propia, pero lo que más contradijo fue que Rukia no lo trasformara a él.

Como alto reflejo estiro la mano, para evitar que su abuelo se uniera a las tinieblas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta fue tomada por Rukia que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Pero cómo?. –no pudo evitar preguntar, aterrado nuevamente.

-Debes regresar a tu tiempo. – dijo Rukia mientras le sonreía cálidamente, era la primera vez que Ishida la veía sonreír de esa forma, sin malicia, sin rencor u odio, sin maldad o burla, era la primera vez que podía sentir tristeza en aquella sonrisa, una tristeza que lo hacía desear llorar y protegerla con sus brazos.

Una oscuridad encerró de nuevo a Quincy, mientras este conservaba aquella imaginen en sus recuerdos por fin había comprendido todo y había tomado una decisión.

-Uryuu. – lo llamo Inoue que se hincaba frente al joven que había vuelto a la realidad.

-Acepto el trato. – fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el Quincy al abrir los ojos.

-Ya era hora de que lo hicieras. – sonrió Rukia mientras le estiraba la mano

-Pero. – la detuvo Ishida, el antes debía de saber algo.

-¿Que deseas?. – preguntó Rukia aun mirándolo a los ojos en busca de una repuesta rápida.

-Ichigo que quieres de él. – pregunto Ishida a pesar que siempre estaba peleando con el idiota peli naranja, no podía dejarse de preocupara por él, ya que él era un gran amigo al cual quería proteger.

-Te preocupa tu amigo. – Rukia levanto una ceja, pero aun así mantenía su rostro sin expresión.

-Solo responde. – le exigió el Quincy.

-Ishida-san tu nieto no es divertido. – Rukia miro al anciano que estaba al lado izquierdo de Ishida a tan solo unos pasos, el cual solo se encogió de hombros, ante el reclamo de Rukia.

-Responde. – pidió Ishida modulando su voz.

-Estas siendo grosero con migo. – Rukia cruzo sus brazos y izo un puchero con sus labios.

-Y tú te estás burlando. – dijo algo desesperado Ishida por la actitud de la morena.

-No tendría porque hacerlo, pero creo que solo tú quieres una respuesta no es así. Pero de igual forma tela contestare, no le haré ningún daño físico. – dijo mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían mas de lo que alguna vez haiga visto alguno de los presentes.

-¿Y emocionar?. – esa era una pregunta peligrosa y su respuesta aun mas.

-Esa pregunta no te la puedo responder, porque no tengo la respuesta. Ahora es hora de presentarte a la puerta que custodiaras. – Rukia le dio la espala al Quincy mientras caminaba a un lugar más centrado en la pradera.

….

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de aquel lugar estaba una muy asustada Senna.

La tenían encerrada bajo un hechizó en una especie de cerda en una cueva, las columnas estaban hechas de hielo con demonios y muchas criaturas oscuras congeladas en ellas. Temió por su vida. Su estupidez la llevo a donde estaba en ese momento. Miro el ser que la cuidaba que la miraba fijamente como esperando que ella hiciera un intento en vano por huir. Pero la morena estaba consiente qué no importara lo que hiciera de ese lugar nunca saldría con vida.

-Tengo sed. – dijo con un hilo de voz mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el guardia.

-Lo sé. – fue la única respuesta del vampiro.

-Darme de beber no he probado la sangre en una semana. – y no era mentira su cuerpo estaba comenzando a ignorar sus órdenes.

-Ya te darán de beber no queremos que te vuelvas una desquiciada antes del tiempo. – se burlo el guardia mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado con las manos en los bolcillos, y una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos como los de un león peligrosos y letales.

-¿Porque me tienen aquí?. – quiso saber la peli morado mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas dobladas las cuales abrazaba fuertemente, tratando de no dejarse dominar por la sed.

-Ella hay pedido que te capturen. – fue la corta respuesta del vampiro.

-Te refieres. –Senna levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente al guardia ella ya tenía la sospecha de quien era la persona que había ordenado su captura.

-Veo que entiendes rápido. Así es… ella te quiere con vida hasta el día de la ceremonia. – el guardia se agacho cerca de la cerda que mantenía capturada aquella vampiresa.

-¿Porque yo? mis talentos no son poderoso, mi sangre es débil yo. – Senna apretó sus dientes se estaba dejando vencer por sus sentimientos, y nada le daba más placer a un vampiro que ver a uno de sus hermanos vulnerables, débiles para entrar a su mente y manipularlos o llevarlos a la locura.

-Tu deber es obedecerla al igual que nosotros. – dictamino el vampiro mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello negro.

-Obedecerle dices, como puedo obedecerla si siempre está esperando una oportunidad de matarme ¡ ¿qué crees que soy una idiota? –grito desesperada, estaba dejando fluir sus emociones a través de su vos entre cortada mientras gateaba hasta el guardia.

-Tranquila, no me interesa discutir con la futura cena de la jefa. – el vampiro sonrió y la miro con lastima, y asco ya que el aspecto de la chica no era muy agradable.

-Libérame no quiero morir yo… - bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños, no podía tocar los barrotes que la mantenía cautiva, estaban hechizados por una sacerdotisa poderosa, y su poder no se asemejaba a ella, por lo tanto los barrotes eran indestructibles, y tan solo tocarlos, eran sentir miles de volteos de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Vamos deja el llanto te aseguró que tu muerte será rápida ni siquiera te darás de cuenta cuando ocurra. – dijo secamente el vampiro que a pesar de querer ser gentil, no le salía con facilidad a demás ella no le producía esa sensación así que él no podía fingir algo que no sentía..

-¡Que esperanzas me das!. – susurro entre dientes la peli morado, sin mirar al vampiro frente a ella con un poco se sarcasmos e ira..

Senna se sentía débil, vulnerable, patética y sumamente aterrara, sabía que sus horas de existencias estaban contadas, y que ya su depredador vendría en camino para drenar toda su sangre sin ninguna compasión. Y en ese momento lo que ella quería era ver a Ichigo, su sonrisa y su seño fruncido, sus brazos protectores protegiéndola de aquella amenaza, pero un vampiro no debía creer en milagros porque para ellos estos no existían y eran una especie de mito, como lo eran ellos para los humanos...

-Pero al menos no te digo que gritaras entre sus brazos de dolor sin poder liberarte, que mientras ella bebe de tu sangre sentirás como eres cortada en miles de trocitos y que sentirás como ardieras bajos las llamas del sol del desierto. Sus colmillos son venenosos la agonía no te dejara morir con rapidez. Aunque solo duren un minuto sentirás como si fuera todo lo contrario, la verdad nadie en su sano juicio quería estar en tu lugar. La muerte que te espera es la peor de las torturas. – el vampiro se paro y se alejo de los barrotes, estar mucho tiempo era peligroso hasta para él.

-¡Ya basta!. – casi grito Senna mientras miraba con odio al vampiro, que la torturaba jugando con su mete, aprovechándose de su debilidad.

-¿Que te ocurre?. – pregunto a la vez alzaba una ceja sin comprender la nueva actitud de la chica

-Dijiste que no me dirías y eso existe. – reprocho ella, apuñando sus puños y apretando los colmillos contra su labio inferior dejando salir un hilo de sangre, la verdad era que recitaba alimentarse lo más rápido posible.

-A lo siento solo que olvidó con facilidad. – sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te odio. – susurro apretando mas su mandíbula mirando fijamente al vampiro y su tatuado rostro.

-El sentimiento es mutuo querida… - fueron sus últimas palabras ante abandonar la cerda de la condenada a muerte o la cena de la su jefa, como había dicho Hisagi

….

En la tienda de Urahara el rubio y la gatuna se encontraban parados al frente de dicho lugar mirando la luna en su tonalidad roja mientras los murciélagos danzaban llamando a la muerte, el cielo comenzaba a perturbarse y la presencia de aquel ser se asía notar de nuevo, haciendo que los demonios de los aterrados se escondieran hasta bajo tierra temiendo por sus patéticas exigencias tan mediocres.

-Esto está mal Kisuke. – Yoruichi no pudo evitar apretar sus puños, todo se les estaba hiendo de la mano al igual que sus cazadores que les estaban dando la espalda uno tras uno.

-Lo sé. – fue lo único que dijo en tendedero a la vez que lleva su taza de té a los labios absorbiendo el liquido verde, meditando los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿Que debemos hacer? el también ha desaparecido. – Yoruichi se sentó al lado de su amado y lo miro fijamente por unos minutos, su tranquilidad a beses la perturbaba.

-Ha hecho un trato con ella, le ha vendido su alma. – susurro Urahara mientras abría sus ojos, notando la perturbación y cambio que había sufrido la energía de uno de sus cazadores.

-Nunca pensé que él podía ser corrompido por el poder. – Yoruichi miro la luna y sus tonalidades rojas, como la odiaba, porque tan solo mirarla noche tras noche la hacía recordar el día en que había muerto su hija.

-Nada es imposible Yoruichi, aunque se hubiera evitado si no los fuéramos descuidados por pensar que ella iba detrás de Ichigo, pero ya veo que solo fue una distracción, su verdadero objetivo eran ellos, y ahora Senna no se comunica con nosotros, eso me hace pensar que ella la tiene en su poder, también. – la taza de que tenia Urahara en sus manos se volvió añicos por la fuerza en que la había apretado, controlando su impotencia, y por haber subestimado nuevamente a su enemigo y de nuevo había sido burlada por ella.

-Pero aun no queda Ichigo debemos ir con él y ponerlo al tanto de la situación, y… - Yoruichi se estaba agarrando a la única oportunidad que les quedaba de vencerla.

-No podemos no aun. – le corto las alas Urahara a su esposa, antes de que esta pusiera a volar su imaginación y pensar en malévolos planes que siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión la muerte de Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Pero qué demonios dices!. – grito la gatuna mientras golpeaba el piso con sus manos abiertas produciendo un estruendoso ruido, arruinado la madera.

-Es una de sus ordenes no podemos desobedecerla mientras lo ha ordenado, recuerda que su sangre tiene influencia sobre la nuestra y su palabra es la ley, es la maldición de la primera sangre pura.

-¡Pero a mí no me lo ha ordenado! – casi grita Yoruichi, resaltando ese gran detalle...

-Si lo ha hecho a través de mí, se lo ha ordenado a Urahara y tú eres una Urahara mi sangre corre por tus venas, así que la orden también es para ti. – dijo algo paciente el rubio.

-Maldita mujer, mil beses maldita. – Yoruichi se levanto como una pluma de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar impacienté de un lado a otro tratando de controlar su ira.

-Maldecirla nos no llevará a algo debemos pensar. – trato de tranquilizar a su esposa el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-En estos momentos no estoy para pensar en planes ni estrategias que de nada nos han servido, y para colmo y su coronación será en dos días. Maldita sea en dos días, no tenemos tiempo para actual. – Yoruichi no encontraba una salida, de cómo desenmascarar a Rukia y lo peor era que el anciano Yamamoto había adelantado su coronación. El mundo estaba en su contra y en contra de que llevara a cabo su venganza..

-Si lo tenemos, solo no debemos desesperarnos, solo mantén la calma y tu cabeza fría. – le pido Urahara mientras la aprisionaba en sus brazos.

-La calma, que calma y que nada, estoy obstinada de todo esto. Su coronación será en dos días Kisuke dos días. – Yoruichi lo abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria cortando cualquier circulación de sangre en el cuerpo del rubio.

-Ya lo sé no tiene que repetirlo con tanta insistencia como si no lo supiera. – dijo un casi ahogado Urahara que traba de pescar el aire.

-Entonces has algo. – pidió algo desesperada Yoruichi mientras tomaba el rostro jipato de su esposo entre sus manos.

-Esa actitud no te llevará a nada. – dijo con algo de dolor Urahara al ver a su esposa empecinada en aquella venganza, su odio se la estaba comiendo día tras día y el no podía hacer nada, porque ella lo había dejado de oír.

-Maldito sean esos mestizos que nos traicionaron cuando más los necesitábamos… debimos saberlo, debimos de darnos cuenta que ella sabia quienes eran los guardianes, después de todo tubo viniendo constantemente hace 10 años a este lugar. Como pudimos pasar por alto que ella los quería ellos y no solamente a sus padres. – Yoruichi solo a un morado Urahara al percatarse que lo estaba matando lentamente y ni se quejaba, a beses su esposo se pasaba de idiota.

-Que ha hecho para que el acertará un trato con ella aun sabiendo lo que es y quien es. Que estrategias estas usando en este tablero Rukia Hime. – se pregunto al aire Urahara mientras atrapaba todo el que podía como si fuera hora, y él un hambriento pordiosero.

-¡Tablero!, este no es un juego de damas o ajedrez Kisuke. – le reclamo la gatuna mientras se separaba de los brazos de su esposo para mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí lo es, Yoruichi, solo mira sus movimientos, siempre cautelosas, nuestros peones han sido robado por la reina que ha salido al campo de batalla, siempre estuvo dirigiendo el juego, cada arfil y caballo, se han movido por todo el tablero sin poder saber quiénes son, usando sus mascaras, pero siempre mostrándose sin revelar sus identidades, ¿qué planea esta vez hacer con ellos?. – se pregunto mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración.

-Esto tiene que ver con la puerta, estoy segura. – soltó de repente Yoruichi parándose frente a la luna nuevamente.

-Si lo sé, su objetivo es la puerta ¿pero que quiere hacer con ella?. Era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Urahara, había muchas opciones y cada una peor que la otra, ¿cuál de todas era la correcta?. Era otra de sus tantas preguntas.

Un temblor estremeció todo la tierra a mochos continentes.

-La ha aceptado su pacto ha sido concluido, hemos perdido otra de nuestras piezas, nuestro tablero esta casi vacío, ya solo nos queda Ichigo, Karin, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro bajo nuestro mando, mientras sus piezas están completas y en sus posiciones sin avanzar mientras ella se mueve asechando cada una de las nuestras.

-El fin de todo lo que conocemos dará comienzo a partir de oí… Soi Fong… - fue el último susurro de Yoruichi antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de Urahara.

…

Ishida estaba petrificado no aun sus sorpresas no dejaban de venir una tras otra y su corazón estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco y no era para menos frente a él estaba aquella monstruosa puerta, abierta no completamente pero abierta al fin y al cabo, pero lo que más lo tenía en shock a parte de su estructura imponerte y completamente negra con aquel esqueleto y cadenas que estaban siendo partidas por aquella siniestra aura oscura que lo rodeaba… era la cantidad de demonios que trataban poner sus miserables existencias fuera de ella. Pero allí frente aquella puerta estaba un grupo de monjes lo que le pareció a él, manteniendo un sello para evitar su avance.

-¿Esta es?. – podía vitar hacer aquella pregunta.

-Así es esta es la puerta. –hablo Orihime con una mirada sombría que rara vez se podría apreciar en sus ojos.

Ishida vio que aquel grupo que estaba en la cabaña aun lo seguía. Pero el aun no sabía quiénes eran ya que su rostro eran cubiertos por sus capas que los asían mas tétricos y lúgubres.

-¿Mama cuando nos enseñaran es conjuro para unir nuestro poder?, - pregunto Yuzu dejando paralizado a Ishida que se giro para ver a la hermana menor de Ichigo que le sonreirá a una de las personas bajo aquella capas negras, que sonrió ampliamente.

-mañana al anochecer… ya el pequeño Uryuu se ha unido era el ultimo que faltaba. – dijo la mujer mientras se quitaba la capa dejando ver su rostro reluciente y joven, su piel se podía decir que brillaba bajo la luna y sus ojos destellaban con aquel rojo rubí armoniosos y hermosos. Masaki se fijo que Ishida no le quitaba la mirada embobado y le sonrió asiendo que el joven se sonrojara al hacer descubierto.

-¿Pero cómo es que usted también está viva?. – pregunto recuperándose del sonrojo por la mama de su mejor amigo.

-Al parecer soy también un vampiro. – sonrió Masaki con unas sonrisa sensual mostrando una hilera perfecta de dientes y colmillos blancos como perlas.

-¿Pero Ichigo?. – pregunto con la voz estrangulada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo el Quincy.

-Eres muy amigo de mi hijo no es así. – afirmo Masaki con una sonrisa mientras caminaba asía Ishida el cual estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco.

-El tiene que saber que usted está viva. – dijo lentamente el Quincy tratando que su voz sonara normar.

-Lo siento, pero el momento aun no llega, a demás el odia a nuestra especie. – el semblante de Masaki cambio radicalmente, mostrando su dolor al ser lo que más odiaba su hijo.

-Pero si, el sabe que usted no fue acecinada. – trato de aclarar Ishida lo que el creía que sucedería si tan solo Masaki hablara y saliera de las sombras y le diera la cara a sus hijos, tal vez así lograría ella sacarlos de las tinieblas en donde se encontraban.

-Lo siento… se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero si conoces bien a mi hijo sabrás que no aceptara las cosas así como así. El y Karin están segados por el odio, que crees que sientan al descubrir que su madre es un vampiro y que siempre ha estado vagando por este mundo sin presentarse frene a ellos, que pensaran si se enteran que su padre es un vampiro puro, Ishida sus vidas serán destruidas y todo lo en lo que creían desaparecerá y se verán perdidos. No puedo destruirlos de esa forma, no soportaría ver más dolor en sus corazones. –Yuzu tomo la mano de su madre brindándole su apoyo, para ella tampoco había sido fácil aceptar todo aquel mundo, sabía que su madre estaba sufriendo por envolverla en el, por eso ella le brindaba una sonrisa, pidiéndole que no se preocupara por ella, ya que era feliz de verla a su lado.

-Pero Yuzu lo ha aceptado. – dijo Ishida mientras miraba a la castaña que le sonreía mientras abrazaba a su madre brindándole apoyo en aquel momento de dolor, mientras Rukia apretaba sus puños y desviaba la mirada no le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de sus seres amados.

Masaki solo le dirigió una mirada de cariño a su hija menor al menos uno de sus hijos la aceptaba como era y eso la asía muy feliz..

-Ishida –kun . En mi caso fue diferente. – intervino la pequeña castaña con su voz gentil.

-¿En qué forma?. – quiso saber el peli negro.

-Bueno veras, yo conocía a Rukia Hime cuando era una niña pequeña, recuerdas cuando no llevaba a jugar a campo de lirios o al parque. – la mirada de Rukia perdió un poco de brillo mostrando que estaba recordando aquellos momentos de su niñez.

-Si lo recordé no hace mucho, ¿pero desde cuando estas con ellos?. – otra pregunta que intrigaba al joven.

-Desde hace una semana al igual que sado y Inoue, todos no queríamos aceptar la verdad, pero al ver los recuerdos de aquellos ángeles de los cuales somos descendientes no, nos quedaron dudas a demás aquellos que creíamos muertos, como mi madre tu abuelo o la familia de Inoue y Sado estaban vivos no tenia porque dudar, y aquí estamos. –Yuzu extendió los brazos abarcando a todos los nombrados con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y tu familia… ¿qué ha dicho tu padre?. – bueno la curiosidad de Ishida no tenia limite.

-El aun no sabe que se quién es y que mama es una vampiresa. Se enterara en dos días cuando nos vea al lado de Rukia Hime. – sonrió de nuevo Yuzu aunque en su mirada transparente se podía ver un poco de tristeza.

-¿Que ocurriría en dos días?. – otra pregunta por parte de Ishida.

-Mi coronación como lo anuncio Renji. – intervino Rukia. – Ustedes como guardianes de la puerta y junto a todos que están presente aquí estarán en mi coronación asegurándose de mi seguridad y asegurándose que reciba mi título como reina de las noches. – concluyo Rukia con su voz autoritaria asiendo que los presentes se imaginaran a la morena ya sentada en su trono.

-Yoruichi y Urahara pretende matarte o sellarte antes de que eso pase esos sus planes. – le informo Ishida a la futura monarca.

-Lo sé, pero ellos no podrán hacerme nada, porque ellos tendrán una sorpresa que no se esperaran. – dijo Rukia mientras miraba a una joven menuda como ella, cubriendo su rostro con una capa.

-Soi Fong su hija está viva. – afirmo Ishida mientras se ajustaba los lentes y miraba una chica a unos pasos de Rukia.

-Así es todos aquellos que creen que he matado a sus hijos están equivocados, todos ellos eligieron seguirme por voluntad propia. Todos los hijos de los nobles estarán presentes en mi coronación y se mostraran cuando se me sea otorgado mi título al igual que mi ejército. Miro asía la puerta, mirando unos de sus objetivos.

-Ellos dos no permitirán que pongas un solo pie en aquel lugar. – afirmo Ishida recordando las grandes habilidades de la pareja Urahara y el estaba seguro que solo había visto la punta de su poder.

-Oh si, se que lo harán, como también se que Ichigo estará allí en ese momento. Uryuu mi reinado solo será por horas, el tiempo se agota la tierra a comenzado a estremecerse, mientras nosotros estamos hablando el mundo se esa sumergiendo en un caos… en cuatro días o quizás menos; el mundo que conoces será destruido, por toda aquella maldad que no podrá seguir siendo contenida, por ello deben aprenden a recitar el conjuro antes que el infierno y la tierra se unan en un solo mundo y dios abandone sus almas pecadoras a la eterna agonía. – concluyo Rukia mientras miraba fijamente al joven con sus ojos amatistas.

-Es extraño oír un vampiro hablar de dios. – expreso su confusión el chico.

-Lo sé. Pero yo soy una descendiente de un linaje tan antiguo como lo es el sol y la luna. Y todos mis antepasados siguieron su voluntad para vivir en este hermoso lugar. Aunque su belleza a muerto y lo que ven nuestros ojos es solo un espejismo de lo que desearíamos que fuera en realidad. – Rukia cerró sus ojos evitando ver el paisaje que estaba a su alrededor.

-Comprado lo que dices… pero aun así me es difícil aceptar todo lo que está ocurriendo. – expreso sus dudas Ishida, a pesar de todo el seguía dudando, algo se le había escapado y aun no encontraba ese algo.

-Entiendo que así lo sea, no es fácil entender todo aquello que creías una aberración y aceptarlo en pocas horas. Pero también sé que estas consciente de lo que implicas en esta situación y cuál es el deber que debe seguir tu corazón. – Rukia sonrió al ver que el oven comprendía cada una de sus palabras.

-Cuando estuve mirando lo que ocurría en pasado, pude ver una guerra y allí estaba el bien y el mal en su batalla eterna, dime Rukia en este mundo ¿quienes representan el bien y el mal?. – otra duda que invadía el corazón del joven y de la cual necesitaba una respuesta con urgencia.

-Eso querido es algo que tendrás que descubrir tu mismo. Ya es hora que marche, recuerden aprender bien el hechizo y disculpen el poco tiempo que tienen para aprenderlo, confió en ustedes y sus nuevas a habilidades. Masaki quédate con Yuzu es tu deber enseñarle tu cantico sagrado. Sora tu vienes con migo tus padres se harán cargo de tu madre después de todos a ellos les corresponde enseñarle el canto. –ordeno la morena ocupando a cada uno de los presentes.

-Si Rukia Hime. –dijeron todos al coro, mientras ponían su mano derecha en el corazón y se inclinaban con respeto.

-Ishida Uryuu cuento contigo. – fueron las últimas palabras de la morena al volverse niebla y desaparecer con el viento que sopló en ese momento.

-Si Rukia-Hime. – fue la corta repuesta del Quincy que había aceptado su deber en aquella guerra que se levantaba sin compasión por los inocentes que quedarían atrapados en ella.

…

Ichigo dormía plácidamente sin tener la leve sospecha que todo lo que conocía desaprecia en pocas horas y que sus ojos y oídos apreciarían la verdad que les seria revelado ¿que decisión tomara?. ¿Cuál es su verdadero papel en todo aquella guerra?.

¿Luchara o quizás se quedara observar?.

Las repuestas a estas preguntas les serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora.**

**Holaaa…**

Bueno otro capítulo larguísimo… hay estoy muy cansada, me duele un poco la cabeza y los dedos, de tanto escribir y borrar…

Aunque he estado escribiendo dos historias al mismo tiempo, un rato una y otro rato otra… Si se que no es muy común que se haga eso, pero tengo muchas ideas de las dos así que no las puedo dejar ir. En fin lo importante es que aquí esta otro capítulo de este fanfic que está llegando a su final… Y.Y

La verdad es que deseo que les haiga gustado el cap, y lamento que Ichigo no apareció en el, pero por los momentos querían que supieran que era lo que estaba pasado con Ishida y quiero que sepan que tanto como Inoue, Yuzu, Sado, pasaron por la misma situación que Uryuu, pero no quise escribir sobre ellos porque se aria más largo la historia y la verdad no quiero que sea así, porque se pondría aburrido mucho de una cosa aburre y eso no es mi propósito ya que mi deseo es que esta historia sea entretenida y no aburrida…

En próximo capítulo abra ichiruki para compensar estos últimos dos capítulos que me enfocado mas en Ishida y el pasado de su abuelo que cualquier otra cosa. Pero bueno así es esta historia…

Lamento si tengo algunos errores ortográficos estoy trabajando en ello.

Y de nuevo lamento la tardanza pero no tengo tiempo para nada me estado estranochando durante varios días y estoy muy agotada.

Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por leer esta historia y en especial a:

**Nadie?**

**Ghost iv**

**Caroone**

**Sakura-Jeka**

**Vickyallyz**

**Lorenis-chan**

**Xxx Rukia Hikari xxx**

Lamento no dejarles un comentario pero como dije antes estoy realmente muy cansada, lo siento chicos, pero no tengo casi tiempo pero prometo contestar todos sus reviews…

Cuídense besos para todos…


	16. Chapter 16

**16 capitulo**

El mundo se sumergía en un caos verdadero de muerte y destrucción, el mundo llegaba a su fin, y esta vez no solo la naturaleza se manifestaba para destruir el hombre si no que el mismo también lo así.

En tan solo 17 horas todo el planeta se había sumergido en destrucción total.

Y yo estaba aquí en este parque después de muchas horas de mirar los ríos de sangre que cubrían la gran mayoría de este mundo.

Sentía ganas de llorar al escuchar los gritos de dolor y las plegarias que le hacían un dios que no oía sus aclamos.

Estaba aquí meciéndome, sintiendo el aire contaminado por tanto dolor, mire el cielo, era el mismo pero más lúgubre. El crepúsculo se hacía presente y los últimos destellos naranjas del sol se ocultaban en el horizonte.

Suspire. Había tanto sufrimiento que podía sentir como aquella monstruosa puerta se habría cada vez más, pero aun no podía hacer nada, aun había mucho por desaparecer.

Aun tenía muchas dudas de mi existencia, aun no comprendía cual era mi verdadero participación, solo sabía pocas cosas… aunque siempre aparentara saber más y tener toda la situación bajo control, pero la verdad era otra, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que estaba por ocurrir.

No sabía qué hacer, quiero vengarme de aquel ser despreciable, se que lo haré cuando se llegue el momento, pero aun así hay algo a lo que más le temo, y ese algo es Kurosaki Ichigo, se que vendrá por mi vida, se que yo no me defenderé cuando él quiera atravesar mi corazón no latente. Y ese era un dolor tan profundo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, todo por lo que estaba luchando, no lo podría ver florecer, porque para equilibrar las balanzas del bien y mal, debía desaparecer aquellas almas que inclinaban las balanzas por el pesos de su propias almas, y la mía era una de esas.

¿Porque tenía que ser yo quien llevara esa carga?, era una pregunta que me hacía a diario.

Mi deseo siempre fue tener una familia que amara y yo amarla con devoción, ser amada porque que amaba y que este me amara con la misma fuerza, explorar el mundo y conocer cada maravilloso lugar.

Porque dios había elegido a un ser como yo, el cual no tenía derecho a vagar por este mundo sin causar dolor, ser su salvador… era irónico.

Me dolía tanto el corazón, los llantos de la humanidad pedía clemencia, pedía perdón por sus pecados, mientras otro solo disfrutaban de aquella destrucción sumergiéndose más en la maldad y dándole origen a aquellos demonios que dormían en sus corazones.

¿Por qué no se ayudaban el uno al otro…? ¿Por qué no se unían para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas en vez de organizar guerras para terminar de destruirse entre ellos?, ¿por qué no iban en ayudan de aquellos niños que derramaban lagrimas de dolor por la muerte de sus padres, hermanos, abuelos y sus familia?. ¿Porque en ese momento de devastación, no mostraban sus corazones bondadosos?,¿ por qué se habían perdido tanto del verdadero camino?, ¿porque yo tampoco encontraba el verdadero camino, para evitar tanto dolor?.

Pero como alguien como yo podía desear calmar el dolor de un corazón cuando el mío estaba tan adolorido y destrozado que la única esperanza que tenia de sentir calidez en el estaba por odiarme, con el mismo odio que los humanos odiaban a sus hermanos.

¿Porque tenía que cargar con tanto dolor?, ¿porque o no alguien más, alguien con más fuerza para soportar todo aquel sufrimiento?.

Aunque presumiera de mi fortaleza, yo era todo lo contrario, porque era la persona más frágil y fácil de destruir que una mariposa alzando el vuelo en un día lluvioso.

Suspiro callando un sollozo, no podía dejar de oír aquellas plegarias, que se clavan en mi corazón como espinas… es muy doloroso oír tanto llanto.

Siento como la tierra se extrémese bajo mis pies, y el olor a sangre invade el aire, mas muertos.

Tanta angustia y desespero me invade. Quiero gritar y salir corriendo para huir de aquellos gritos que desgarran cada centímetro de mi alma.

Solo tengo que esperar, el cielo llora… pero su llanto no es capaz de opacar al de los humanos, las aves tratan de huir, pero incluso para ellas su tiempo está llegando al fin.

Levantó mis pies y los miro por unos segundo, siento como la lluvia cae sobre mí, puedo sentir como al mecerme en el columpio el viento frio golpea my rostro, que parece no sentir ninguna emoción por todo aquel dolor.

Mi ejecito se prepara para la guerra, solo faltan pocas horas para mi coronación. Todo pronto llegará al fin

Un corazón latente se acerca… sé que es el…

Mi delirio, mi paz, mi tranquilidad, mi olvido, mi amor.

Tantos sentimientos que él hace surgir en mí, sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello.

Puedo oír su corazón cada vez más cerca de mí, puedo escuchas su respiración y su olor me golpea fuertemente, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando lo miro correr asía mi. Sus ojos preocupados me hacen sentir más peor aún, porque sé que el también está sufriendo, y su dolor lo pudo sentir mil beses mal fuerte de lo que él lo hace, porque no hay peor sufrimiento que ver a tu amado sufrir y no poder hacer nada por evitar ese sufrimiento. Y lo peor es que le causara más. Y por ello no pudo evitar odiarme más de lo que ya lo hago.

…

-Rukia…- Ichigo no pudo reprimir un sonrisa de alivio al verla, allí frente al meciéndose en aquel columpio en donde tantas veces la había visto. Había temido lo peor al llamarla y ella no respondía a su celular. Y ahora veía el motivo su bolso estaba muy lejos de ella y esta se mojaba bajo aquella cortina de lluvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rukia?. – no pudo evitar preguntar, algo preocupado por verla sola, desolada, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, él quería abrazarla, y decirle que él la protegería.

-Ichigo…-en rostro de Rukia solo se pudo ver una sonrisa triste, pero aun si no pudo apartar la mirada del joven porque a pesar de todo ella quería disfrutar aquel momento no importaba si era egoísta por sentirse feliz en aquellos momento de tanto dolor y destrucción.

-¿Ichigo eso es lo único que tienes que decir?. – pregunto impulsándose un poco más para que sus mecidas fueran un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué haces en un lugar como en este?. –evadió la pregunta con otra. A pesar de estar aliviado por encontrarla, sana y salva, le preocupaba aquella mirada.

-¿Yo?. – Rukia se detuvo y bajo la mirada mientras gotas de agua bajaban por su cabello.

-Tú que deberías estar refugiada en uno de los refugios… acaso no sentiste los temblores de hace unos minutos, hay mucha gente heridas por el derrumbe de sus casa y edificios… -Ichigo camino hasta estar a unos pasos de distancia de Rukia agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-Lo siento no pensé. – los gritos de las personas parecían que querían volverla loca, pero aun así no bloquearía su oído, quería seguir atormentándose con aquel dolor… no importaba si era masoquista, pero ella necesitaba recordar aquel sentimiento de impotencia, cuando se llegara el momento.

-¡Exacto ahí está el problema no pensaste!. – Ichigo llevó su mano hasta su rostro frio para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-Me podrías dejar hablar. – Rukia opuso su mano sobre la tibia de Ichigo, podía sentir como el calor que emanaba de ella cubría todo su rostro, como un fuego que asía desear más de aquel contacto.

-Para que…para que me salgas con el cuento de que eres fuerte y todo ese…. bla bla… que haces con tu boca. – puso sus dedos en sus labios, sintiendo su suavidad, que asía que aquellas descargas se hicieran más fuerte en todo su cuerpo que se estremecía con aquella caricia. La deseaba más de lo que podía contenerse.

-Cállate que me desesperas.- los labios de Rukia se movieron sobre los dedos de Ichigo, en movimiento sensual aunque su tono era burlón, pero aun así no rechazaba aquel contacto.

-Bueno pero no te enojes. – retiro sus dedos de sus labios con mucho esfuerzos.

-ja ja ja ja. – la risa de Rukia fue música para sus oídos, en medio de aquella noche, aun no podía creer que una persona tan hermosa como ella podría existir, a beses se preguntaba si ella era real o una ilusión de su subconsciente.

-No le ve lo gracioso. – se quejo el peli naranja pero aun si quitar su mano de aquella piel fría, pero tentadora para él.

-Pues yo sí. – Rukia aun seguía con aquella sonrisa, Ichigo la asía olvidarse de todo, era como su anestesia que la dejaba inconsciente y alejada de todo el dolor que podía sentir su alma.

-En fin en donde quedamos. – Ichigo puso cara pensativa, como un niño bueno, que lo asía ver más tierno de que una vez creyó verlo Rukia, aquella faceta se veía muy bien en el.

-En donde me regañabas como si fueras mi padre o algo así. – Rukia torció sus ojos ocultando su sonrisa juguetona, tratando de verse fastidiada.

-Ha ya me acorde… bueno me dirás que haces en este lugar. – pidió ya un poco más calmado, esa era una de sus tantas dudas, aun no entendía porque Rukia le gustaba tanto aquel lugar.

-Solo quería un momento de paz, lejos de todo el caos. Ya no quería seguir viendo lo que le está ocurriendo al mundo. – los ojos enigmáticos de Rukia se escurecieron, mientras miraba asía el cielo y dejaba que la lluvia acariciara su rostro dejando deslizar las pequeñas gotas como lagrimas por sus mejillas blancas.

-Crees que sea nuestro fin. – Ichigo quito la mano del rostro de Rukia tomándole la barbilla para que ella lo mirara a sus ojos.

-No lo creo, aunque al parecer más de la mitad de la humanidad desaparecerá. – la seguridad de aquellas palabras hicieron que Ichigo abriera sus ojos más de lo normar, aunque el ya había llegado a esa conclusión. Pero él no lo podía decir aun con esa seguridad.

-¿Como sabes eso?. – no pudo evitar preguntar, mirándola a los ojos.

-Por las noticias, no las has visto aun. – su inocencia se le salía por los poros, aunque fuera fingida, pero no quería romper esa burbuja en la que se encontraban.

-Quien no… hay muchas inundaciones, terremotos, erupciones volcánicas, tornados y huracanes… al parecer la naturaleza se ha rebelado contra el hombre haciéndonos pagar por todos estos años de abuso y explotación. – inúmero cada una con sus dedos.

-El hombre también es culpable de esta destrucción, algunos al parecer han pedido la cordura, y se ha empeñado en hacer una tercera guerra mundial. En contra de los países enemigos. – aseguro de nuevo Rukia.

-Y eso hace que sienta ira, y me hace también preguntarme, ¿porque tuve que nacer en esta era?. – las sombras aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Porque esta era sufriera un gran cambio y de seguro tú jugaras un papel fundamentar en ella. – de nuevo la seguridad de las palabras de Rukia dejaban muy desconcertado a Ichigo.

-¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa. O mejor como lo puedes asegurar? – no pudo evitar preguntar, después de todo había muchas cosas que él no sabía de ella.

-Porque tengo fe en ti Ichigo, se que tu sobreviras por todos aquellos que amas. – una de las manos de Rukia viajo hasta el rostro de Ichigo acariciando suavemente aquella piel caliente que entibiaba su alma.

-¿Y tu Rukia?. – Ichigo solo quería estar en lugar en donde estuviera ella. Y eso era algo que gracias a dios había descubierto a tiempo

-¿Yo qué?. –frunció el ceño asiendo una mueca con sus labios.

-Como que, que…- ahora fue el turno para Ichigo fruncir el ceño.

-A ya entiendo. – Rukia suspiro y lo miro ocultando una risita que resonaba como cascabeles de viento.

-¡Por fin!. – exclamo Ichigo fingiendo molestia.

-Mi destino es incierto Ichigo, no sé qué ocurrirá más adelante… - la nostalgia en su mirada y palabras se izo presente, formando un vacio en el estomago de Ichigo.

-¿Si no puedes estar segura de lo que ocurrirá con tu vida como puedes asegurar que yo sobrevire?.

-Eso es fácil Ichigo, se que lo harás porque como te dije antes, tengo fe en ti y sé que protegerás a tu familia y amigos, y sobreviras para seguir protegiéndolos y porque es mi deseo.

-Ha beses pareces una anciana cuando hablas. – se burlo aligerando un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ellos.

-¿Y eso te molesta?. – pregunto Rukia mostrando su confusión.

-No me gusta tu madurez. – se sonrojo como un tomate apenado por aquel alago.

-De verdad. – una amplia sonrisa al igual que un sonrojo se formo en el rostro de la morena.

-Sí, desde que te conozco siempre me ha gustado la forma en la que te expresas, sabes en estos momentos es que descubres lo que hay en tu corazón y que es lo que quiere y desea. –no pudo evitar expresar aquellas palabras con las que se había identificado horas antes cuando comenzó todo aquel caos.

-Así y que es lo que quiere tu corazón en este momento. – Rukia se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Ichigo que no pudo evitar tragar grueso y préndense como un semáforo en rojo.

-A ti… - susurro contra sus labios.

-¿Cómo?. – la confusión se pintaba en sus ojos que destellaban con una luz que nunca había visto Ichigo.

-Rukia quiero que por una vez en tu pida me prestes atención… - pidió un poco serio alejando un poco su rostro del de ella, para mirar a los ojos y sucumbir a la tentación de sus labios.

-Tratare. – suspiro serrando sus ojos.

-No quiero que trates, solo hazlo. – pidió en un susurro ronco que parecía más bien al ronroneo de un gatito.

-Está bien, dime ya y deja el misterio. – pidió abriendo sus ojos.

-Sabes que tus ojos son hermosos, y más cuando tienes curiosidad. – no pudo evitar decir lo que había pensando en voz alta.

-Ichigo que…- no pudo terminar por que los dedos de Ichigo se posaron nuevamente en sus labios impidiéndole hablar.

-Shsss… No Rukia déjame hablar por favor, he tardado mucho en aceptar esto que siento cada vez que te veo. Cada vez que oigo tu melodiosa voz como un susurro angelical, tu piel me pide que la acaricie y tus labios me piden que los devore con ternura y devoción.

-Ichi…

-Rukia, antes de conocerte vivía sumido en la oscuridad, pero tu llegaste como un torbellino derribando aquella muralla que no me dejaba contemplar la luz del sol, convirtiéndote en mi luna, que ilumina todas mis noches de diluvios… ha beses deseaba tanto verte, que alucinaba contigo…aun me cuesta creer que esto me este pasado contigo, eres lo que siempre había estado esperando… Rukia yo te amo. Me entiendes Rukia, no es preciso que lo grite porque mi corazón ya lo hace por mis labios. Y lo que más deseo es que tú me aceptes y me ames de la misma forma que lo hago yo. – los ojos de Ichigo parecían liquido destellante de emociones.

-Ichigo… yo… yo… tu me haces muy feliz pe…pero. - Rukia se sentía como estúpida por encontrarse en aquel estado de shock. Y no era para menos nunca se había imaginado a Ichigo confesándole sus sentimientos. Ella sabía que no era un hombre de muchas palabras al contrario él le gustaban mas lo hechos que las palabras. Y estaba como siempre sorprendiendo.

-Pero no me amas… - Ichigo retiro un poco la mano del rostro de Rukia mostrando dolor ante el silencio de la morena.

-Más de lo que te imaginas. – susurro Rukia llevando de nuevo aquella cálida mano a su meguilla gélida.

-Entonces. – una sonrisa adorno todo su rostro y un mal de emociones de apodero de su corazón.

-Estoy feliz, Ichigo me haces feliz, no sabes cómo soñaba que me lo digieras esas palabras. –no encontraba como explicar con palabras todo aquel torrente de emociones, no sabía si gritar o llorar, o si correr o saltar, era tantas la emociones nuevas que experimentar que no sabía que nombre darle.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto como si aun no creyera lo que hoy.

-Quieres confinar mis palabras. – dijo con molestia fingida.

-¿Como arias eso?. – pregunto de nuevo.

-Si me alcanzas te lo diré. Rukia se levanto rápidamente y se alejo dando saltitos como una liebre y girando sobre su talones, formando una pequeña espirar con la farda de su vestido.

-No creo que sea conveniente eso, señorita. – Ichigo se puso de pie mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me tienes miedo Kurosaki-kun.? – pregunto con una voz melosa y dulzona, sobre actuada que le molesto a Ichigo.

-Miedo yo. Ha como si eso fuera posible. – se burlo mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de sus ojos y volteaba sus ojos.

-Entonces atrápame y responderé tu pregunta. – Rukia le dio la espalda con una hermosa sonrisa mientras comenzó a correr con velocidad humana adentrándose en bosque.

Así duraron media hora. Uno detrás de otro sin poder atraparla Ichigo estaba comenzando a pensar que sería mejor usar su verdadera velocidad como cazador si quería atrapar a su ágil gacela.

Corrieron y corrieron entre los arboles hasta llegar a un claro. Rukia se paro en el medio de este, su vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo debido a que estaba mojado por la lluvia, asía resaltar mas la blancura de su piel a igual que su cabello negro del cual goteaban pequeñas góticas de aguas.

Ichigo no perdió oportunidad y atrapo a Rukia entre sus brazos aprisionándola, por un momento se había quedado embelesado, por verla en medio de aquel lugar, la asía ver casi irreal, y por un segundo sintió miedo que eso solo fuera un sueño, una ilusión que se podía desvanecer con el viento. Por ello no había dudado en correr para atrápala entre sus brazos.

La miro y ella solo sonreía con aquella sonrisa que lo llevaba al cielo. Tomo su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras Rukia serraba sus ojos, aquellas descargas estaban más fuertes que nunca.

Ichigo miro aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba probar y que lo invitaban a perderse en el sabor de ellos.

No lo dudo por más tiempo y los atrapo con una caricia suave pero exigente, gentil pero a la vez furiosa… su labios era una droga adictiva para él, ya que una vez que los había probado ya no quería dejar de seguir haciéndolo.

No tardo en separase por falta de aire. Miro su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír con esa sonrisa tonta de enamorado. Pego su frente de la ella y suspiro, mientras cerraba sus ojos que parecían bronce líquido que irradiaban todo el amor que jamás imagino sentir por alguien.

-Ichigo… - suspiro Rukia mientras se abrazaba a él, como que su vida dependiera de él para no desvanecerse.

-Aquí estoy a tu lado, para siempre. – susurro sobre su cabello, aspirando su aroma a lirios.

-Gracias. – el susurro de Rukia descoloco un poco a Ichigo.

-Oye no tienes porque dar las gracias. – se separo de ella para ver su rostro y sus ojos mostrando aquel brillo misterioso que lo embrujaba.

El cielo se comenzó a despejar y la luna brillo con mayor intensidad a la vez que las luciérnagas abandonaban sus escondites para brillar como las estrellas en los cielos.

Ichigo no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota enamorado. Pero eso a él no le importaba en ese momento.

La tierra se volvió a estremecer y las aves levantaron el vuelo atemorizadas… Rukia abrazo a Ichigo rápidamente, como si tuviera miedo al temblor, aunque su miedo era algo muy lejano a los pensamientos de Ichigo.

-No temas yo te protegeré. – Ichigo la volvió abrazar con fuerza.

-Lo sé… - fue su susurro aunque ella estaba consciente que esa sería la última noche que estaría con Ichigo y por ello la aprovecharía hasta el amanecer y para este quedaban aun muchas horas.

Sus rostros se volvieron acercar, y sus labios volvieron hacer contacto, fuego y hielo, dos elementos distintos se fundían en uno mismo volviendo en algo tibió y placentero que derretía el corazón de ambos, las sensaciones que sentían ese momento no podían ser descritas con palabras porque simplemente era indestrictibles para ellos.

Sus besos comenzaron hacer exigentes. Ichigo roso con su lengua los labios de Rukia pidiendo permiso para acezar a ella. Rukia no le negó profundizar sus caricias, al contrario ella quería aun mas, esas carisias no la satisfacían quería mas, y pediría mas, aunque ella sabía que tenía que tener un limite sus exigencias, porque él era humano y su fuerza lo podría matar.

La danza de sus labios era cada vez armoniosa a causa del poco oxigeno que le quedaba en los pulmones de Ichigo.

Se separo y sonrió de nuevo embobado.

-Eres hermosa. – susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Lo sé. – se alago a sí misma, sonriendo con auto suficiencia.

-Tienes un enorme ego sabias. – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es la `primera vez que me dicen. – Rukia puso cara pensativa, para luego sonreír y pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Ichigo que la alzo entre sus brazos.

-No te creo. – ronroneo cerca de sus labios.

-Pero es la verdad. – se defendió tratando de acercase un poco mas aquellos labios que se habían convertido en heroína pura, y él en un vicioso sin planes de dejar su vicio, al contrario quería seguir hundiéndose en el.

-¿Rukia quien eres?. – después de todo el no sabía nada de ella, parte de que convivía von vampiros y que era la hermana del próximo rey de las tinieblas, pero él estaba consciente que Rukia tenía algo especial, y él quería saber que era ese algo que la diferenciaba.

-Soy tuya.

Rukia volvió a besarlo, no quería responder aquella pregunta porque en ese mismo momento ella estaba perdiendo su identidad. El peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, y sus continuas actuaciones creando nuevas identidades, le estaban comenzando a poner en su contra.

Sus besos siguieron y la pasión y el deseo se hacían más fuerte con cada segundo y jadeo.

Ichigo comenzó a tumbar a Rukia con cuidado en la lleva humedad mirándola como si fuera un ángel. Su rostro mostraba ese brillo tan hermoso que la caracterizaba; en ese momento podía apreciar más de cerca cada rasgo de su rostro.

-¿Que ocurre Ichigo tengo algo malo?. – pregunto Rukia algo burlona.

-Eres perfecta.

-No… no lo soy.

-Si lo eres… para mí lo eres.

Ichigo acorto de nuevo la distancia dejándose llevar por aquel torbellino de sensaciones. Comenzó acariciar su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de él, formando aquellas chispas de deseo. Poco a poco comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas hundidos en la leguaria.

La unión de sus almas, corazón y cuerpo estaba dando inicio, al igual que el fin de aquello tan hermoso.

Mientras ellos se amaban el mundo se sumergía en la oscuridad, y las únicas luces que podían darle brillo se preparaban para la guerra.

Ya era solo cuestión de horas y el sueño que vivían Ichigo y Rukia seria golpeado por la realidad, y ese sueño tan hermoso seria invadido por la peor de las pesadillas.

En la distancia Sora le daba la espalda aquella pareja que se entregaba a su amor. No quería ver aquel acto, porque para él era algo tan puro que no quería mancharlo con presencia.

Se alejo unos pocos metros de ellos, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente por si su princesa lo necesitaba.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente para los dos amantes, mientras que para los mortales era tan lento que los sumergía en agonía. Grandes masas de humanos había desaparecido, y los números de muertes estaban en cifras alarmantes.

Rukia reposaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amado, escuchando cada una de las suplicas y gritos de dolor de los humanos, ya quedaba poco tiempo todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Ichigo acariciaba la espalda de Rukia trazando pequeños círculos en su dura y fría piel.

-¿En qué piensas?. – pregunto después de un sonoro suspiro.

-En muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en lo feliz que me has hecho. – no pudo evitar hablar de la felicidad que le embargaba.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo. – le dio un corto beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Ichigo quiero que me prometas algo. – Rukia levanto su cabeza para mirar directo a los ojos de Ichigo.

-Lo que quieras. – le afirmo mientras la miraba a los ojos mostrando que cumpliría cada uno de sus deseos. Rukia bajo un poco la cabeza y tomo aire que no necesitaban sus pulmones inactivos.

-Quiero que nunca olvides esta noche y que cada palabra que te dije es verdad. – Rukia levanto su rostro y lo miro a los ojos con aquel color violeta intenso mientras los rayos de sol comenzaban hacer contacto con la piel pálida de Rukia que la hacía relucir.

-¿Por qué dices, eso sí sabes que nunca lo olvidare?. – pregunto algo contrariado mientras ponía una de sus manos en la mejilla, aquellas palabras habían alarmada un poco al joven.

-Te amo tanto Ichigo. – Rukia bajo su rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti. -Susurro entre un nuevo beso.

Las nubes aun seguían estancadas en los cielos manteniendo los rayos del sol casi cubiertos.

Rukia se quito el abrigo de Ichigo con el cual estaba cubierta para protegerse del frio, frio que ella nunca había sentido. Se levantó dejando ver su gloriosa desnudes antes los ojos de su amado sin pudor alguno.

-¿A dónde vas?. – pregunto Ichigo detallando cada curva del cuerpo de su amada. Comenzó mirando sus piernas, sus caderas y cintura, su plano abdomen sus pequeños senos, su cuello largo y su rostro perfilado. Todo estaba en su lugar. Pero lo más hermosos que ella tenía era sus ojos, aquellos que lo habían cautivado desde que lo había derribado aquel día. Quién diría el amor de su vida iba hacer ella.

Rukia trató de cubrirse rápido. El escudriño de Ichigo la ponía nerviosa algo que nunca le había sucedido.

Tomo su abrigo y se cubrió rápidamente, a velocidad humana.

-No tienes que sentir vergüenza de mi Rukia, no después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. – Ichigo se puso de pie mostrando también su desnudes en pose de dios griego mientras abrazaba a su amada.

-Si lo sé. – susurro mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho dejando caer aquella prenda que la medio cubría.

-Aun estas tan fría. Ichigo la abrazo más contra su pecho tratando de darle un poco de calor aunque él también se estaba muriendo de frio.

-Lo siento. – se disculpo Rukia aun si mirarlo al rostro.

-No te preocupes yo también ciento mucho frio. Pero al estar contigo desaparece. – y no mentía el cuerpo de Rukia le trasmitía tantas sensaciones que opacaba cualquier cambio de temperatura que sufriera su cuerpo.

-El mío también… el calor de tu cuerpo me hace sentir una calidez. "en el corazón"

Un temblor más fuerte del que se había sentido en todo Japón, sacudió aquel lugar asiendo caer a los jóvenes por la fuerza de la vibración mientras una gran grita aparecía a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Hay que ir a un lugar más seguro. – propuso Ichigo mientras tomaba la ropa de Rukia para que esta se vistiera.

-Tengo que regresar a casa mi hermano debe estar preocupado. -Rukia se vistió rápidamente al igual que Ichigo.

-Rukia no quiero que vuelvas aquel lugar. – Ichigo sostuvo con un poco de fuerza de la mano de Rukia mientras sus ojos mostraban determinación.

-Pero. – trato de protestar sin ningún resultado.

-Por favor no vayas. – aquellas palabras hicieron dudar a la morena si debía irse o quedarse en los brazos de Ichigo.

-No pidas eso Ichigo, debo regresar antes de que mi hermano mande por mí. – la seguridad y determinación de Rukia estaban a punto de caer.

-Me niego aquel lo hagas. – Ichigo la abrazo con fuerza, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¿Pero porque?. – un pregunta estúpida, ya que ella sabia las razones del joven.

-Es que no quiero que estés rodeada de vampiros. – expuso sus motivos mientras acariciaba su rostro robando un corto beso.

-¿Que dices?. – se izo la desentendida mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Esa mansión es un nido de vampiros. –aseguro Ichigo ocultando un poco la ira y el odio que sentía al recordar aquel maldito lugar.

-Lo sé. – susurro Rukia sin poder evitar ponerse en evidencia.

-¿Entonces porque sigues allí?. – pregunto más tenso, aquella respuesta no le gustaba en nada, había tanto en la vida de Rukia que el deseaba saber.

-Es una larga historia. – Rukia suspiro por milésima vez y miro asía la aurora y su sinfín de colores que se veían ennegrecido por las nubes grises que se adueñaban de nuevo de los cielos.

-Por favor ben conmigo de ahora en adelante yo cuidare de ti. –suplico Ichigo mientras besaba sus manos y la invitaban a que lo siguiera, Rukia dio un paso al frente, se paro por uno segundos y retrocedió.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Ichigo pero no puedo hacerlo, no por ahora. – sus ojos se oscurecieron, Ichigo la estaba lastimando sin que él se diera de cuenta, porque ella no podía aspirar la luz cuando sobre ella yacía la eterna oscuridad que la abrazaba como si fuera su amante.

-Dame un motivo muy poderoso para que te deje ir. – suplico Ichigo acariciando el rostro de Rukia, pero mostrando un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

-Es mi deber como Kuchiki estar al lado de mi hermano en este momento. – puso el orgullo de la familia que la había abiertos sus puertas cuando aquellos que eran su familia había desaparecido aunque esa no era la verdadera razón por la que no lo seguía, pero Ichigo debía mantenerse al marguen por los momentos.

-Ese no es suficiente para mí. – Ichigo pego su frente de la de Rukia resoplando justo frente a su nariz, adundando el aire que aspiraba Rukia sin necesitarlo de su esencia embriagadora, que Rukia aspiro como si dependiera de ella para seguir existiendo...

-Lo siento, pero yo debo ir con el... – Rukia dio un paso asía atrás, separándose de su cazador, al tiempo que un abismo invisible se extendía frente a ellos, abismo que solo podían sentir sus corazones.

-Me dejaras por tu hermano. – aquellas palabras dolidas apretaron con más fuerza el corazón no latente de Rukia hundiéndolo en aquel abismo oscuro y frio.

-Que idioteces dices Ichigo, yo nunca te dejaría por nadie. – sonrió ampliamente aunque su sonrisa no llego a los ojos para iluminarlos, cosa de la que se percato Ichigo.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora. – apretó los puños y la miro a los ojos, el no quería aceptar que ella se alejara, porque sentir que si la dejaba ir seria para siempre.

-Por dios no seas irracional. – Rukia se estaba desesperando, una emoción que hacia cientos de años que no sentía.

-No… no lo soy, solo no quiero perderte. – Ichigo acorto mas la distancia que se había abierto entre ellos.

-No me perderás me tendrás todo el tiempo que me quieras a tu lado. –aseguro el corazón de Rukia en voz alta, acelerando el corazón de Ichigo que sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Te quiero hasta que dé el último aliento de mi vida. – Ichigo la abrazo con desesperación, algo le pedía a gritos que no la dejara ir.

-Si ese es tu deseo así será pero ahora déjame ir. – pido con un hilo de voz Rukia, aquella despedida la estaba llevando a una agonía como si la estuvieran quemando poco a poco, pero este dolor era más fuerte, más profundo algo que no podía describir, porque ella estaba consciente de lo que aquel hasta luego representaba para ellos. El destino estaba escrito, y su destino era morir entre sus manos. Ichigo acabaría con su larga existencia.

-Es que no puedo, siento que si te dejo ir, ya nunca estaremos de nuevo juntos. – las palabras de Ichigo también salieron como hilo de voz casi inaudible, para un humano pero para un vampiro no lo eran.

-Ichigo yo siempre regresare a ti, te lo prometo. – huna promesa bacía, y estaba segura que Ichigo se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Rukia…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un hombre que apareció detrás de la morena rodeado de aquella aura, tan detestable para Ichigo, un vampiro había interrumpido su declaración. No pudo evitar que la ira recorriera cada célula de su cuerpo. Apretó más a Rukia contra su cuerpo en forma protectora.

-Rukia-sama a es hora que nos vayamos. – se quedo frio y miro a Rukia por unos segundos sin procesar aquellas palabras.

-¿Tu quien eres?. – no pudo evitar que la ira aflorara entre sus dientes, poniendo a Rukia detrás de él en forma protectora.

-Tranquilo Ichigo es alguien que está a cargo de mi cuidado. – hablo Rukia poniendo una de sus pálidas manos frías en el ante brazo de Ichigo jalándolo un poco para que la mirara.

-Pero aun así no confió en el. –la miro a los ojos para que ella mirara su angustia al dejarla al cuidado de aquel ser retorcido.

-Porque él nunca me hará daño. – Rukia suspiro y bajo la cabeza y se posiciono al lado del peli naranja dispuesta avanzar hasta aquel vampiro que la esperaba en silencio.

- El es un vampiro. – Ichigo nunca confiaría en alguien de su especie, y aun no podía creer como Rukia si lo asía.

-Entiendo. Odias muchos a esa raza. – Rukia apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso mas asía delante evitando que Ichigo mirara sus ojos cristalinos, porque él la odiaría cuando se entera de la verdad.

-Así es por eso no te quiero en esa mansión no ahora que estamos juntos. – Ichigo la abrazo por la espalda desesperado porque se quedara con él, pero sin bajar la guardia.

-Ya veo esa es otra brecha que se abre entre nosotros. – Rukia tomo las manos de Ichigo que estaba en sus cinturas y las acaricio suavemente mientras las alejaba con cariño de su cintura.

-De que hablas. – Ichigo se des concepto un poco y lo mostro en su expresión.

-Ichigo antes de irme quiero que sepas que todos los sentimientos que demostré con cada beso, caricias y palabras son verdaderos, y sobre todo nunca olvides que te amo. Y siempre que lo desees volveré a tu lado. – Rukia camino asía el vampiro que la esperaba sin girarse a mirar a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?. – dio un paso más asía ella. No quería que hubiera mas distancias entre sus cuerpo mientras alzaba una mano asía su dirección..

-Porque no quiero que lo olvides nunca. – Rukia sonrió ampliamente mientras desaparecía junto a Sora como niebla.

Ichigo quedo mirando por dos minutos aquel lugar en donde había estado Rukia minutos atrás acompañada de aquel vampiro que se la había llevado sin titubeos ante su mirada acecina.

Se giro listo para marcharse en busca de su familia cuando vio a Urahara y Yoruichi que entraban a su campo de visión corriendo.

-¿En dónde has estado Ichigo? estuvimos buscándote toda la noche. – pregunto un poco molesta Yoruichi mientras miraba asía los lados en busca de algo.

-He estado con Rukia. – sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, estaba desconcertado, molesto y dolido, porque ella se había ido a meter en aquel nido de chupasangres, cuando podía haberse quedado a su lado. Había tantas cosas y misterios detrás de sus enigmáticos ojos que lo asustaba saber todo aquello que podría decir su sensual y deseada boca...

-¿A dónde se fue ella?. – quiso saber Urahara mientras buscaba algún rastro de la morena en aquel lugar, pero nada había, era como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí.

-La vino a buscar un vampiro y se ha ido con él. – no pudo contener de nuevo la ira, al recordar aquel demonio tomar la mano de su amada, manchándola con su maldad. Su ángel estaba rodeada de demonios que no dudarían en matarla, y él se había quedado mirando cómo se iba con él. Qué demonios le pasaba. Porque no había insistido mas, porque no la había obligado a quedarse con él?

- ¿Te ha contado la verdad?. – pregunto ahora Yoruichi mirando la ira creciente de Ichigo marcase con más claridad en sus ojos.

-¿De qué verdad hablas?. – el desconcierto de las palabras de Ichigo respondieron a la pregunta de la gatuna que solo le dio la espalda mordiéndose la lengua.

- De nada… además en estos momentos hay algo más importante que esas tonterías. – desvió el tema, dejaría que Ichigo viera con sus propios ojos la verdad que su corazón y conciencia se había negado a ver, porque era ilógico que con las oras que Ichigo pasaba con Rukia y los contacto físicos que había tenido con ella y la experiencia que tenia Ichigo cazando vampiro al parecer no le había servido para nada, al menos que él estuviera bajo un hechizo. Pero era imposible ya que no podía percibir ningún embrujo en el. Entonces qué era lo que no permitía ver lo que en verada era Rukia. Quizás su amor era tan grande y siego que protegía a la mente de Ichigo de la verdad.

-Tú dirás. – fueron sus simple palabras sacando a Yoruichi de sus cavilaciones.

-Hoy en la noche se coronara al nuevo soberano de los seres de la oscuridad. – informo la gatuna mostrando la frialdad en cada letra pronunciada.

-¿Cómo?… pero se suponía que era… -

-Han estado jugando con nosotros, además hay algo más que aun no sabes. – interrumpió Urahara quitando su abanico de su rostro, mostrando la seriedad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué es?. – pregunto impaciente.

-Ishida, Sado y Orihime nos han traicionado. – hablo con ira Urahara.

-No estoy para tu bromas Urahara.- Ichigo se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No estoy bromeando. – la frialdad en la mirada de rubio, mostraba la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece. – Ichigo se negaba así mismo aquellas palabras, el sabia que ellos nunca lo traicionarían ¿o sí?

-No mentimos ellos se han unido a los vampiros. – Yoruichi cruzo sus brazos sobre sus pechos mientras apuñaba las manos.

-Deben estar equivocados ellos nunca harían algo así… los conozco sé que no traicionarían nuestra confianza. – Ichigo aun seguía negando aquel hecho. El los conocía, conocía el sufrimiento de cada unos de ellos, porque era similar al de él, ellos odiaban a los vampiros por arrebátales a sus seres queridos, y por ello el se negaba a creer que ellos después de tantos años y batallas ganadas en contra de esos seres se les unieran, simplemente imposible de creer.

-Pues yo también creía conocerlos y mira lo que ha ocurrido. – el rubio alzo los hombros como restándole importancia cuando por dentro estaba furioso y sediento de la sangre de los traidores.

-Esto no puede ser verdad. – Ichigo aun se negaba a creen en aquellas palabras.

-Si no nos crees ven esta noche con nosotros a la coronación y lo veras con tu propios ojos. – intervino Urahara maquinando un nuevo plan, para llevar a cabo su ansiada y enfermiza venganza.

-Esto no puede ser verdad… ellos... Yo confió en ellos. – culmino con seguridad en sus palabras.

-No hay tiempo que perder hay que alistarnos. – Yoruichi ignoro aquellas palabras, no le interesaba seguir hablando de los traidores.

-Porque no matamos al…

-Ya no tenemos tiempo, además debe estar custodiado por cientos de vampiros y otros seres, no podremos llegar a tiempo.- interrumpió Urahara a Ichigo.

-¿Entonces qué aremos?. –pregunto intranquilo.

-Improvisaremos. – fue la corta respuesta de la peli morado mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa felina que poseía, maliciosa.

-Tú nunca actúas así. –se dirigió a hora a Urahara que había asentido con la propuesta de Yoruichi.

-Pienso mejor cuando estoy al borde de la muerte. – Urahara volvió a restarle importancia mientras meditaba bien la situación.

Emprendieron la marcha tras las innumerables quejas de Ichigo y las bromas de doble sentido de Yoruichi.

Ichigo pov-

Aun no podía creer que mis amigos nos habían traicionado, cuando Urahara me lo dijo creí que era otra de sus bromas, pero callar al ver la seriedad de Yoruichi y sus ojos llenos de ira. Y eso me dio el derecho a la duda. Porque no podía estar seguro de algo que no había visto con mis ojos.

Por los momentos no creería en aquella traición.

Pero a pesar de eso algo me decía que podía ser posible.

Algo dentro de mí me lo decía.

Pero mi mente se negaba a acéptalo era simplemente ilógico. Ellos tres eran mis mejores amigos.

Los cuatro habíamos competido el mismo dolor.

Causado por esas criaturas retorcidas que tanto odiaba.

Si de mí dependiera ya no existiría ninguno sobre la faz de la tierra. Y pensar que uno de ellos cuidaba o mantenía aprisionada el ser que mas amaba asía que mis tripas se retorcieran en una angustia y desesperación que se apoderada de mi.

Rukia…

Ella había llenado mi mundo de luz. Aquel mundo en donde solo había oscuridad y miseria y solo se podía sentir como un diluvio de dolor se apoderaba de mi corazón.

Ella me había correspondido con su amor.

Ese sentimiento que me daba un motivo más para seguir existiendo. A pesar de que en estos momentos la humanidad estaba llegando al fin.

Porque aquella destrucción y manifestaciones destructoras causadas por la naturaleza, solo significaba una cosa "el fin de todo aquello que conocían".

Suspire, por enésima vez.

Viendo como todo estaba destruyéndose, ya no había ninguna vía de comunicación. Todas las vías habían sido destruidas.

Mi país estaba casi destruido, ya casi nada quedaba en pie, incluso mi casa, aquella en donde había tantos recuerdos de mi madre, había colapsado tras uno de los tantos terremotos que habían azotado al país.

Desde mi posición podía ver heridos, cientos de heridos agonizando, sin oportunidad de vida.

Mi corazón no dejaba de acelerarse, hundiéndome mas en la desesperación yo quería ayudarlos, darles palabra de aliento, aliviar su dolor, buscar aquellas personas que tanto llamaban con desesperación.

Pero algo dentro de mí, me pedía que los dejara morir, que ellos se merecían aquel castigo, que solo debía mirar.

Si era algo absurdo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía algunas de mis órdenes. Aunque quisiera correr asía aquellos pobres infelices, no podía. Algo me retenía allí. Solo podía ver cadáveres y como la luz abandonaba los ojos de una que otra persona encontrado el descanso.

Gritos… si gritos desgarradores amenazaban con quebrar el poco de cordura que me quedaba. Quería gritar como ellos.

Sangre… sangre….

Ese líquido comenzaba a traerme de una forma repulsiva. Pero sentía necesidad de él.

Y fue cuando me di de cuenta que a mi alrededor habían barios de aquellos seres demoniacos dándose un banquete, unos disfrutando de dolor, otros degustando la carne y sangre. Era tan repúgnate.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis manos formándolos puños aquella sangre me pedía probarla, me estaba volviendo loco.

Escuche un llanto trayéndome de nuevo a la cordura…

Si era un llanto que identifique pronto de donde provenía.

Era una pequeña niña atrapada entre unos escombros. Solo podía ver su manita ensangrentada. Pero yo aun no me podía mover, seguía como una estatua.

Algo dentro de mi me pedía que la dejara morir, que ella ya no tenia espereza, que lo mejor para aquella criatura era morir y no enfrentar aquel mundo de desesperanzas y llenas de mas dolor y destrucción.

Pero otra parte de mi me pedía o mejor dicho me suplicaba que corriera hasta la pequeña y la rescatara, que salvara su vida.

Vi como un duende retorcido y con ojos saltones, sacaba su lengua roja, mostrando sus dientes como cierras amarrillos y negros en algunas partes, corría como pingüino hasta donde estaba aquel frágil angelito.

No fue difícil para mí deducir que era lo que estaba planeando aquel miserable.

Pero aun así mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

Era como si esperara a que ocurriera algo. ¿O era acaso que estaba destinado a presenciar la muerte de aquella niña?.

¿O acaso era salvarla?.

Mi debate interno no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Pero de algo estaba seguro.

Yo no era un mostro.

Era un cazador y mi deber era destruir a seres como aquel duende del tamaño de un enano y mas arrugado que una pasa y con aquella sonrisa desquiciada que atemorizaría a quien lo viera. Pero sus rasgos no era lo que me importaba… lo que importaba era salvar aquella pequeña porque para eso era que existían los cazadores para proteger a los humanos de criaturas retorcidas como aquel ser.

Sin darme cuenta mi Zampakutou estaba en mi mano y una gran cantidad de sangre morada era expulsada como un chorro de agua de presión que salía del cuerpo decapitado de aquel ser que se retorcía y se convertía en una llama azul mostrando sus huesos y luego nada.

No me había dado cuenta cuando me había movido, porque simplemente mi mente no lo había procesado y ni siquiera había mandado o dado la orden a mi cuerpo para que se moviera.

-Eres un ángel. – aquella voz atrajo mi atención mire hacia abajo y mire el rostro de la niña. Su piel era tan blanca se podría comparar con la Rukia pero esta no lo era tanto.

Sus ojos eran de un color verde jades con pestañas largas y abundantes, su nariz era pequeña y perfilada y sus cejas eran perfectamente dejadas y bien delineadas.

Sus cabellos eran de unos hermosos risos castaños cobrizos llenos de lodo y sangre, pero aun así hermoso. Me agache lentamente sonriéndole, para que no tuviera miedo. Aparte con cuidado los escombros para tratar de no lastimarla más.

Una vez que retire todo aquellos materiales que impedían el movimiento del cuerpo de la niña. La alce sosteniéndola entre mis brazos, se veía tan pequeña y frágil.

-No soy un ángel. – fue lo único que pude decir contestando a su pregunta.

Ella se limpio sus ojitos lloros y me miro de nuevo.

-Si lo eres, porque me has salvado de…de…- me di de cuenta que no sabía que era aquel ser que acababa de matar.

-¿Te duele algo?. – se que era una pregunta estúpida pero quería desviar su atención.

Mire su pequeño cuerpo buscando alguna herida profunda pero no había nada, ni una sola herida en su cuerpo, la sangre que cubría su vestimenta no le pertenecía a ella. Quizás era de sus padres o algunos de sus hermanos.

-En donde están tus padres. -Al hacer aquella pregunta me arrepentí, vi como sus expresión se ensombrecían y un nuevo sollozo salió de su pecho.

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí. – dije mientras le sonreía y miraba las otras criaturas que buscaban como guitres alguna presa. Y baya que las encontraban aquello era un banquete para ellos.

Como odiaba aquella criaturas, pero ahora solo podía llevar aquella niña asía el refugió en el cual estaba mi familia.

Algo extraño estaba pasando desde hacía unos días, y lo confirmaba en ese momento. Aquellos demonios no me atacaban cuando tiempo atrás no me podían ver porque se lanzaban a mí como abejeas a la miel.

Fue allí cuando recordé las palabras de aquel vampiro. Había un olor que no permitía que se me acercaran, la marca de un ser poderosos.

Eso me repugnaba.

Quien sería el maldito que me había marcado como su propiedad.

Cuando lo viera lo último que vería seria la hoja de mi Zampakutou.

Los latidos de corazón de la pequeña me alarmaron hasta hora me daba cuenta que iban más rápido que el de un corazón normar. Sus latidos eran tan acelerados que podría jurar que tenia taticardia, no eran más rápido para ser una.

Acaso la niña estaba a punto de tener algún ataque.

No pude evitar asustarme y la mire de nuevo. Pero ella me miraba mientras apretaba contra su pecho una pequeña muñeca sucia.

-¿Tienes miedo de algo?. – me pregunto con inocencia.

-¡No! es solo… que no sé cómo te llamas.- en la mirada de ella se podía ver una madures superior a la de un niño de su tamaño.

-Ruka Yamaha. – sus voz cantarina era hermosa, si no fuera porque podía sentir la calidez de su piel y el latir acelerado de su corazón fuera creído que era una vampiresa. Pero no había duda estaba delirando, me estaba obsesionando tanto con ese tema.

-Tu nombre se parece un poco al de ella. – no pude evitar mencionarla.

-¿Ella?. – no había duda que era muy curiosa, para una niña de su edad, no parecía tener más de seis añitos.

-Ruka es casi igual a Rukia. – le hable mientras le sonreía y ella pronunciaba un oh con la boquita en forma de circulo.

-¿Quién es Rukia?.

-Ella es mi novia. – no pude evitar sonreír como idiota pronunciar aquellas pequeña oración y como la felicidad se me salía por cada poro de mi piel, porque aun en medio de aquella destrucción la luz de su amor destellaba en mi mundo en mi camino.

-¿A dónde me llevas?. – sonrió de nuevo.

-A un lugar en donde no corras peligro. – le dije mientras seguía trotando con ella entre mis brazos.

-No hay lugar en donde no corra peligro. -Me detuve y la mire a los ojos, y podría jurar que por un momento un reflejo rojo en ellos. Debo estar delirando. Lo mejor sería llevarla con mi papa y él se aria cargo de la pequeña niña, yo por los momentos me tenía que preparar ya solo quedaban dos horas para ir aquel lugar en donde estaría el ser que debía matar. Él o ella. Aun no se sabía con exactitud quien sería el nuevo rey de los demonios de la tierra.

Y mi deber como cazador era eliminarlo, por el bien del resto de la humanidad.

Ese era mi destino y mi camino.

Por el bien de todo aquello que amaba y aun no desaparecido yo seguiría el camino que había elegido, porque ahora mi felicidad seria brindarle un mundo de seguridad y esplendor a mi amada.

Rukia no tardes, porque si no iré en tu busca y ate amarrare a mí para que ya no me puedas dejar caer en la soledad.

…

Rukia pov.

Despedirme de el había sido tan duro, porque aunque el no lo supiera esa era nuestra despedida. El brillo de su sus ojos y la calidez de su cuerpo aun podía sentirlos sobre mi piel.

Es ridículo como una vampiresa como yo aun puede sentir la calidez y como el fuego corre por sus venas sin quemarla, ese fuego tan placentero y que solo lo había podido sentir con él.

Aun quiero mirar asía atrás retroceder y correr hasta sus brazos, perderme en sus labios, mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar un te amo de sus labios. Sentir como su corazón se acelera por cada caricia que lo proporciono.

Ichigo…Ichigo… estoy embrujada. Y no quiero salir de este hechizo me niego a ver la oscuridad después que me ha segado la luz de tu ser.

Lo único que deseo es que te mantengas con vida y que algún día me perdones aunque no soy mecedora de tu perdón mi amor.

Amor… irónico…

Mi corazón se había negado a sentir ese sentimiento, y tan solo oírla mi rostro se distorsionaba amargamente y ahora parezco idiota cada vez que recuerdo como susurro aquellas palabras a mi oído mientras me asía el amor.

Porque aquel acto entre los dos. Había sido de amor.

Y no un acto carnal.

Pero en este momento todo para mí no es solo felicidad porque en este momento estoy rodeada de terror.

El infierno ha bajado a la tierra y el mal danza entre los humanos y toda esta destrucción.

La noche se acerca veloz mientras mis tropas se preparaban para la guerra inevitable que esta por dar comienzo. Puedo oír los gritos desgarradores de la tierra que también padece de todo este mal que recorre cada centímetro de sus anchas fronteras.

La naturaleza también parece estar en guerra, guerra que ellas están ganando con mucha ventaja.

Miro de nuevo asía el cielo oscuro, tenebroso y resonante de furia.

Solo falta poco… poco para que mis planes de trescientos años se lleven a cabo.

Mi reinado.

Está a punto de dar comienzo.

Me miro al espejo y veo el hermoso demonio que soy.

Puedo sentir todo el poder de la sangre celestial correr por mis venas y esas dos sombras que me acompañar a donde quiera voy se ven reflejadas en cada uno de mis ojos.

La luz y la oscuridad dos elementos opuesto, pero ninguno puede existir sin el otro.

El bien y el mal. De nuevo se sumergirán en una guerra en donde yo como su recipiente desapareceré, pero no antes de cumplir con mi venganza.

Matare aquel ser que derramo la sangre de mi familia.

Escupiré su sangre y maldijere a todo aquel que la lleve por sus venas. Desenmascare aquellos que se hacen pasar por mis aliados.

Matare a todos aquel que se interponga en mi camino esta noche sangrienta.

Todo lo que odio desaparecerá antes que deje de existir.

Porque ellos deben ser liberados de nuevo.

Mi reflejo me muestra cada uno de mis rasgos perfectos aunque muchos me creen imperfecta, por mi menudo cuerpo y mis pocos atributos,

Ja que tontería. Para ser hermosa no necesito unas buenas curvas y estatura.

Me estoy volviendo vanidosa, pero después de todo me merezco un poco de alabanza antes de morir. Para alimentar mi ego.

Un suspiro sale desde mi garganta abriéndose camino entre mis dientes para morir entre mis labios rojos.

Miro de nuevo mi reflejo y coloco una de mis manos sobre uno de mis ojos rojos delineados de negro y mis largas pestañas.

Aparto ese mechón negro rebelde de mi rostro. Para detallar mejor mi peinado que consiste en una flor que abre sus pétalos dejando caer mechones de cabellos rizados y lizos como cascadas. Doy unos pasos atrás para detallar cada parte de mi vestido rojo. Que sostenido por un frágil hilo de plata desde mi cuello. Muestra casi todos mis pechos, ya que la seda está completamente pegada a mi piel. Está decorada con una pedrería en forma de mariposa hasta mi cintura. El descote de la espalda la deja completamente descubierta hasta la cadera, dejando caer como una larga cascada cortada al sesgo y con aberturas de ambos lados de la piernas dejándolas ver con cada paso que de. Mis sandalias son delicadas decoradas con la misma pedrería que el vestido con cintas largas que se amarraban a mis tobillos de un color negro.

Luzco como una princesa vampira. Princesa que con cada segundo se acerca más a su coronación, como soberana de todos los demonios que moran sobre la tierra. Soberana que pondrá todo aquel mundo en su sabio lugar, aunque para ello tenga que utilizar la fuerza brutas, porque siglos de dialogo no habían llegado a nada, ella si obtendría el sueño de sus padres aunque detrás de ella dejara miles de cadáveres y cientos de ríos de sangre, así lo aria. Porque ella era Yamamoto Rukia contenedor del bien y el mal y su siempre inestable balanza.

Y la hora había llegado. La hora de enfrentarme con mi destino.

La hora de mirar más allá de un sueño o una visión.

Esa era la hora de crear una nueva ley que todos obedecerían.

La hora de acabar con todo el caos y darle origen a un nuevo orden sobre la destrucción que se cernía en ese momento.

En estos momentos dejo mis dudas atrás.

Dejo mis sonrisas.

Lo que algún día pudo representar mi felicidad.

Dejo la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer en las manos de mis seguidores.

Dejo la esperanza de una nueva felicidad.

Dejo la reconstrucción de un nuevo mundo en las manos de aquel que amo.

Dejo mi esperanza de vivir junto a Ichigo.

Dejo a mi hermano desolado.

Dejo a mi querido ahijado que no pude darle la inmortalidad, pero sé que mi hermano ara cuando se llegue la hora. Y que algún día comprenda porque no pude arrebatarle la humanidad.

Dejo los sueños que algún día tuve de un futuro.

Me despojo la poca humanidad que hay en mi corazón.

Lo que llevo conmigo es el dolor de las muertes mis padres y mi hermana y de aquel ser que nunca llego a nacer.

El odio de no poder tener una feliz familia.

El odio de ser menospreciada por toda aquellos seres que no conocer mi origen.

Pobres ilusos. Sus vidas las tomare.

Llevo con migo los recuerdos de mi hermana agonizando. De mi hermana brindándome su apoyo y de mi hermana feliz al ver crecer a su pequeño en su vientre.

Llevo los recuerdos de mis padres sonriendo cuando era una pequeña niña.

Llevo el recuerdo de los consejos sabios de mi abuelo.

Llevo los recuerdos de todos aquellos juegos divertidos que les hice a mis seguidores.

Llevo la memoria de aquella mañana de invierno en la que conocí a Renji.

Llevo aquellos recuerdos cuando pedía transformar a cada ser para que sirviera bajo mi mando.

Llevo en mi todo la angustia y dolor de la humanidad.

Llevo en mis hombros la responsabilidad de todo un mundo que se desborona.

Llevo en mi cuerpo la calidez de Ichigo y el fuego que sembró con cada caricia en mi piel.

Llevó en mi corazón el latir del corazón de Ichigo.

Llevo en mis labios su sabor

Llevó el recuerdo de su aroma y su sonrisa.

Sobre todo el de aquellas dos palabras que formaron lágrimas cristalinas en que nunca pudieron salir de mis ojos.

Llevo con migo todos los recuerdos y los momentos que viví a su lado.

Me miro por última vez en ese espejo que se agrieta rápidamente mientras parte de mi guardia entra a la habitación.

Siento como una capa se desliza por mis hombros. Y allí está la causante de aquel acto.

Soi fon mirándome con determinación y sin miedo a la batalla.

Una guerrera perfecta.

Una acecina sin compasión.

La capa negra es amarrada por mi hermano que me mira a los ojos fijamente, buscando alguna duda en ellos.

Pero veo que no encuentra nada en ellos, porque simplemente no hay nada en ellos. Y todas las emociones han sido puestas en su lugar.

Sube con cuidado el gorro de la capa de bordados de plata y oro blanco para cubrir mi identidad.

Siento como se acerca a mí y baja su cabeza para quedar a mi altura, y rosa sus labios a los míos, pone una mano en mi rostro y cierra sus ojos. Como si meditara algo o se estuviera despidiendo de Kuchiki Rukia de su hermana. Da un paso asía atrás y ase una reverencia, pone su mano en su corazón y se pone de rodilla, en señal de respeto. Levanto mi mano y la coloco sobre su cabeza y acaricio su suave cabello azabache.

Bajo mi mano fría hasta su rostro como el mármol y la llevó hasta su barbilla y la levanto para que me mire.

Él lo hace sin titubear.

-Eres agraciado antes mis ojos. Eres parte de mi, parte de mi familia y parte de lo que un día llame corazón. Eres parte de un nuevo futuro. Deja el pasado atrás y date una nueva oportunidad. Lo que esta guerra en un principio te quito, te será devuelto eventualmente. Gracias por cuidar de mí, por bríndame un lugar en tu familia y en tu corazón, gracias por no dejarme caer en la locura de mi odio. Kuchiki Byakuya te amo, y me honra en poder llamarte hermano. Ahora levántate querido hermano y camina a mi lado por última vez como princesa del mundo de las tinieblas, y llévame de la mano asía la corona que me ara reinar sobre este mundo de dolor y oscuridad. – le pedí mientras el tomaba mi mano y depositaba un gentil beso en ella y asentía con la cabeza. Sabia porque no quería hablarme, porque lo que saldría de su boca seria suplicas, y eso era algo que nos lastimaría a los dos, y por eso comprendía y respetaba su silencio.

Le doy la espalda a mi reflejo y El espejo se quiebra y mi reflejo se pierde antes de abandonar aquella habitación de la mano de la persona que había sido mi apoyo por más de trescientos años.

Que comience mi guerra, mi venganza.

La destrucción de todo el mal que había sido liberado por aquella maldita puerta.

Y sobre todo la pérdida de mi amor.

Ichigo…

….

Ichigo pov.

Falta una hora para que dé comienzo la carnicería.

Aun no sé cómo fue que acepte meterme en la cabeza del lobo.

Ahora estoy aquí como uno de los espectadores a la coronación del ser mas repulsivo que puede haber sobre la faz de la tierra y sobre el infierno mismo.

Solo un ser tan despreciable como el solo puede estar pensando en ser alagado y adorado cuando el mundo sufre por la destruición que sea ensañado con la humanidad.

Solo un ser como él, puede pasar aquella situación sin ni siquiera mostrar una mueca de dolor.

Pero eso va a terminar, nuestros planes son matarlos allí en su trono.

Por ello estoy aquí.

Para darle fin a una monarquía que terminaría por destruir a los humanos.

Y para ver aquellos que se hicieron llamar mis amigos y nos traicionaron cuando más los necesitábamos apoyando nuestra causa.

Al parecer todo el dolor que decían sentir por las pérdidas de sus seres queridos no era más que teatro.

Pero aun así… hay alguna parte de mi corazón una pequeña luz de esperanza que me este equivocando en ellos.

Nunca pensé que aquel lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo tal atrocidad fuera en uno de los claros del los bosques de Karakura, cerca de la mansión de de los Kuchiki.

Un campo que parecen tres campos de futbol juntos. Con muros que se manifestaban por doquier formando un circulo en donde estaban sentados lo nobles en especies de trono en aquellos sillas de oros y platas de acuerdo con la posición social a la que pertenecían en aquella corte.

Era enfermizo estar rodeado por aquellos demonios que me miraban como si fuera la cena o una mascota de alguno de ellos.

Malditos.

Mil beses malditos.

Una alfombra roja llena de pétalos rojos desde la entrada principal de aquel coliseo o templo porque se parecía más un templo romano que cualquier cosa ya que su arquitectura parecía tan antigua como la mitología griega o los faraones del antiguo Egipto. La alfombra llegaba hasta una escalinata con un trono en donde se encontraba sentado el anciano que tenían por rey. Ese viejo con miles de cicatrices que las lucia como si fuera un trofeo, apoyado en un bastón que estoy seguro que no necesitaba, porque un vampiro nunca perdía su fuerza ni vitalidad si bebe la sangre humana y estoy seguro que ese viejo esta llenito a estas horas. A lo mejor ya se ceno a unos cincos desdichados antes de poner su arrugado trasero en esa cómodo trono.

El emblema de la familia real está en un círculo de oro más grande que una rueda de camión. Con una mariposa.

Ahora que veo la mariposa, hay muchos demonios con sus rostros ocultos en capas negras con mariposas en sus espaldas. Eso me da mucha mala espina.

Porque no son dos ni diez. Son más de cincuenta, eso quiero decir que son la guardia real.

Pero la del anciano muestra su rostro con orgullo, de asco.

Además no se supone que van a coronar a Kuchiki Byakuya, que el escudo de su familia son arboles de cerezo.

El reloj de arena que marca el tiempo, me impacienta cuanto le costaba poner un reloj cucú, para al menos escuchar el tic tac, y no esté silenció en lo cual solo se puede escuchar los corazones acelerados, de Tatzuki, Keigo, Mitsuiro, Karin y el mío, los últimos que quedamos como cazadores de Urahara. Y Senna que no regresa, para aclarar nuestra ya no existente relación, para asía formalizar la mía con Rukia.

Rukia ya nunca tendrá que vivir entre esas escorias, la sacare de ese mundo y la llevare conmigo. Porque su lugar es estar junto a mí.

Los últimos granos de arena caen y el viento sopla con ferocidad abriendo las puertas en un estruendo.

Y allí frente a mi esta el próximo rey Kuchiki Byakuya con alguien colgando de su brazo derecho cubierto con una capa negra, los pétalos de rosas se levantan con el viento formando un pequeño remolino de pétalos a su alrededor. Comienza a caminar asía el trono con pasos lentos a la vez que todos le hacen una reverencia manteniendo su cabeza gacha como si no fueran dignos de mirarlo. Eso me llena de ira. Como deseaba cruzar su corazón con mi katana. Y terminar asía con su existencia.

Pero lo que me llena de intriga es aquel ser que lo acompaña, no puede notar su aura ni siquiera su aroma, es como si no existiera y el lugar que ocupa estuviera ocupado por una ilusión. Seguido de ellos siguen diez demonios mas a los cueles no puedo sentir tampoco.

Miro aquellos repugnante seres que están a mi alrededor y veo la frustración en los rostros de ellos también al no poder sentir la presencia de aquellos demonios y ahora que me doy de cuenta los que están desde un principio con aquellas capas, no se les podía sentir su presencia.

¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí.?

Urahara y Yoruichi se han pedido situándose un lugar cerca de la corona desde donde no los puedo divisar bien. Pero si puedo sentir sus presencias un poco turbadas.

Por alguna razón mi corazón se acelera, siento que conozco aquel ser.

Byakuya da un paso adelante y deja aquel dominio atrás mientras se inclina al rey en señal de respeto. Como si se lo mereciera ese acecino...

Veo como se levanta y camina asía el ser que se mantiene oculta bajo aquella capa.

Se para al frente y todos miran expectantes y algo confundidos.

Genial al menos no soy el único confundido aquí.

Miro como aquel demonio se deja soltar el pequeño hilo que mantiene unido ambos lados de su capa dejándola correr con suavidad dejando ver un vestido delicado rojo. Byakuya lleva con cuidado sus manos hasta el gorro y lo quita de un rápido y elegante jalón. Dejando descubierto a mi ángel.

…

Ichigo estaba en shock, dio un paso asía atrás impulsivamente y por primera vez pudo ver al ser que mas amaba como lo que era un demonio que dejaba fluir todo su poder demoniaco como si fuera un chorro de agua a presión, la mayoría de los demonios caían de rodillas por verse bajo aquella aura monstruosa. Miro asía sus amigos y ellos estaban igual o peor que el.

Dio un paso asía delante impulsivamente y aun sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Ella no podía ser un demonio.

No ella.

Su razón se negaba a creer que ella era un demonio.

-¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaa!. – Ichigo no pudo evitar aquel grito desgarrador que despertó a todos aquellos demonios de su estado de shock.

Rukia no se inmuto ni siquiera se estremeció por aquel grito desgarrador. Al contrario sonrió y camino asía la escalinata, mientras Byakuya y sus seguiros se inclinaban.

Ichigo dio un paso mas asía delante, pero fue impedidor por dos catanas y unos colmillos a milímetros de su cuellos, los guardias de Rukia mantenían a muchos miembros de aquel lugar incluyendo a Urahara y Yoruichi a demás de unos cuantos nobles bajo su misma situación.

Sin duda todo estaba planeado.

Gin y Aizen mostraban una sonrisa, por fin después de muchos años la diversión comenzaban al igual que Kempachi que no dejaba de reír como demente, el había estado esperando aquel día con tantas ansias que llevaba un siglo contando los segundos. Y eso que era malo con las matemáticas, pero gracias a su demonio de bolsillos,…. He perdón Yachiru… la perdía cada tres segundo, en fin ellos llevaban su cuenta.

…

Rukia camino con pasos decididos mientras su imponente abuelo e ponía de pie, recargando su peso en el bastón.

-Yamamoto Rukia inclínate ante tu rey. – pidió el anciano monarca con voz dura pero baja, ya que no era preciso que gritara para ser oído por los oídos súper desarrollado de todas aquellas especies presentes que no valía la pena nombrar.

-Tú no eres mi rey… porque eres querido abuelo. – Rukia sonrió, pero no inclino su cabeza.

-Así es pequeña, pero esta noche tu viejo abuelo te sedera tu lugar como había sido pautado asía ya trescientos años. – dijo el anciano aun con voz fría pero demostrando cariño de la única forma que Rukia conocía.

-Ahora inclínate. – pidió mientras extendía su mano para que Rukia la besara antes de inclinarse.

-¡Escuchen todos!… aquí frente ustedes en esta noche donde la luna resplandece roja cubierta de los ríos de sangres que se alzaban por este mundo les presento a mi nieta segunda hija de los antiguos reyes que mantuvieron en secreto y criaron como guerrera, y eventualmente como reina. Yamamoto Rukia con una heredera de nuestra sangre pura es la siguiente en la línea al trono de nuestro reino. La noche se viste de caos y sufrimiento para darle la bienvenida a la nueva reina te las tinieblas y de todas las criaturas oscuras.

Un hombre se acerco con un almohadón rojo bordado con hijos rojos y en él un pequeña quiara redonda con pequeños diamantes formando unas flores de lirios. Yamamoto la tomo entre sus manos y la alzo asía el cielo que deslumbro con resonante trueno que cortó los cielos como un haz de luz

-Cuando estos pilares se derrumben serás tú quien lleve la corona. – dijo mientras se mostraba a sí mismo y sus brazos como muestra de aquel pilar del que hablaba. Porque como rey entregaba la fuerza y la voluntad de su reino y el destino de todas aquellas almas pecadoras. 

-Y yo te lo deberé todo a ti. -Rukia mantuvo su cabeza gacha mientras aquella delicada quiera era puesta en su cabeza.

-¿Cuánto dolor ha quebrado tu alma? . – pregunto el anciano al ver aquellos ojos vacios y sin ninguna luz que pudiera demostrar que alguna vez había existido un brillos en ellos.

No había duda que aquella nieta que correteaba por los jardines de su antiguo castillo había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a una mujer fría que no conocía limites. Ahora solo le quedad esperar y presenciar su reinado hasta que se entregara al letargo.

Rukia se levanto y se giro así sus súbditos que se vieron en la obligación de inclinarse. Camino asía su trono y se sentó y miro así delante. Estiro su mano derecha dando una señal.

Un hombre apareció frente a ella sosteniendo a otro ser que temblaba compulsivamente.

-tráigame mi sacrificio, para honrar mi reinado. -El hombre se desvaneció en aire apareciendo frente al trono de la nueva reina, que sonrió con toda la maldad que pude ser mostrada por un rostro.

El hombre le quito la capa a la vampiresa dejando ver el rostro lleno de terror de Senna hincada de rodilla frente a su peor pesadilla.

-Bienvenida de nuevo mi niña. Sabes mis padres nunca me dejaron divertirme con la comida. Pero contigo era tan tentador que no pude evitar jugar a las atrapadas. Te llevo siguiendo cincuenta años, ¿para una vampiresa como tú y como yo no es mucho tiempo verdad? De fin en cuenta el fin es lo que cuenta y no los medios aunque no te de negar que fue muy divertido.,. Bueno al final debes sentirte honrada, seres mi primera cena como reina, ese es un honor que no se le da a cualquiera. Para que veas que soy malévola te daré un oportunidad de salir, que te parece que si probamos tu velocidad. Desde de tener tus energías renovadas después de banquete que estoy segura que te diste después de un mes de aguantar la sed… debió de ser una carnicería lo que hiciste con esos desdichados.

Bueno en fin los humanos no cuenta solo son ganados que deben ser destruidos como lo están haciendo ahora, en fin después de todo he preparado por mucho tiempo este escenario para mi coronación. Si se siente bien oler sangre por los cuatro vientos.

Hisagi suelta sus pies, y deja que corra. Pero para serlo más divertido y por supuesto mas gusto que te parece si alguien de mis filas, alguien joven por supuesto te tiene que atrapar… y bien querida, que dices aceptas.

Senna no le quedo más remedio que asentir aun atemorizada sobre aquella escalinata de rodillas sobre aquella alfombra roja aterciopelada. Aunque dudaba que pudiera escapar sabía que Rukia siempre había cumplido su palabra, aunque siempre le gustaba jugar con ella, cuando ella salía victoriosa siempre la dejaba ir. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Urahara que asentía con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, sabía que si tenía una oportunidad esa era la que necesitaba y así lo aria.

-Entonces que comience tu huida. Pero primero Kurosaki tú la perseguirás.

Isshin se quedo pasmado. Pero aun así dio un paso al frente obligado a participar en aquella o renda casería, el sabia que esa vampiresa no tendría oportunidad contra él y por la mirada que ella le dio sabia que ella también se había dado cuento de ello, el la conocía sabia que esa era la novia de su hijo. Rukia estaba jugando sucio con todos ellos, miro asía la parte contraria a la que él estaba y miro a sus hijos en shock y mostrando su mirada incrédula y dolor, odio y decepción en sus ojos, sabía que los había perdido, y había sido su culpa por no hablar con la verdad cuando tuvo tiempo. Y ahora todo ya no tenía sentido, había perdido su familia. Por todo lo que había luchado se había derrumbando por no hablar con la verdad, por cobarde y temer al rechazo de sus hijos, y ahora ellos se enteraban de la pero forma posible.

-Como ordene Yamamoto-sama. –el noble vampiro no le quedo de otra que inclinarse ante Rukia aceptando su orden, la odiaba, no podía evitar emitir aquel sentimiento, la odiaba por obligarlo hacer algo que sabía que su hijo nunca le perdonaría, lo odiaba por obligarlo a participar en aquel juego, la odiaba por destruir a su hijo, porque él sabía que Ichigo estaba siendo destruido poco a poco y de la forma más cruel, la odiaba por todo aquella maldad que estaba desparramando por todo el lugar, y sobre todo la odiaba por haberle arrebatado a Masaki.

-Yo nunca dije que fueras tu querido Isshin. -La melodiosa y aterciopelada voz de Rukia resonó por todo el lugar como ecos angelicales.

Isshin la miro sin comprender y rápidamente dirigió sus miradas a Karin y Ichigo que derramaban el mismo odio por sus ojos.

-Ya veo- Rukia miro a los tres Kurosaki que se miraban y cerro sus ojos y suspiro parta volverlos abrir. – no me refiero a Karin ni a Ichigo. – el nombre de su amado fue pronunciado de la forma más fría de lo que le fue posible, pero aun así sonaba como cascabeles de viento. – me refiero a Kurosaki Yuzu. – el silencio se produjo en el salón de nuevo. Gin y Aizen se divertían como nunca, ellos sabían que si apoyaban los planes de Rukia se divertirán en grande y ya veían que no estaba equivocados solo lamentaban la ceguera de Tousen ya que él era el único que no podía divertirse mirando las caras de estupefacto de la familia Kurosaki los protagonistas principales de aquel show.

-¿Y bien Yuzu aceptas?. -Rukia pregunto y unos de los seres que la habían seguido por la alfombra roja se quito su capa dejando ver un rostro angelical.

-Claro que si Rukia-sama, sus deseos son ordenes para mí. – Yuzu izo una reverencia y se levantó y miro a Senna. –Senna-chan, no es nada personar, por eso hágamolo divertido si, así tu muerte será más larga y agonizante. – Yuzu sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo mostrando una fila de dientas blancos como perlas y unos ojos destellantes de astucia y burla.

-Bien comiencen. –Rukia dio la orden mientras Senna comenzaba con su escape.

…

Yamamoto cerró sus ojos no quería haber aquellos actos, ¿se había equivocado al creer que su nieta estaba preparada para asumir aquella responsabilidad, al sumir lo que le pertenecía por derecho de sangre. O quizás ella nunca había superado su odio y este la había llevado a la locura?

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaa…..

Hola….

Chicas y chicos….

¿Qué creen ustedes que pasara en el siguiente cap?

¿Se cenara Rukia a Senna?

¿La atrapara Yuzu?

¿Yuzu es vampira o humana?

¿Quiénes son los otros que cubren sus identidades bajo aquellas capas?

¿Rukia está loca. O tiene doble personalidad?

¿Cuál será la reacción de Ichigo?

¿Se desata la guerra?

¿Se seguirán divirtiendo Aizen y Gin?

¿Podrá conformarse Tousen con solo oír?

Esto y más en el siguiente cap.

**Nota:**

**Estoy muy triste por lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos en Japón. La verdad fue que me afecto mucho cuando vi en las noticias aquel desastre natural, y yo que había estado escribiendo desde hacía ya dos semanas sobre este desastre natural. De verdad fue horrible cuando mi hermana me llamo para que viera las noticas sobre el terremoto. Era como si lo estuviera prediciendo inconscientemente. **

**Espero que todos recen por el bienestar de los heridos, damnificados y las almas de aquellas personas que fallecieron. Y sobre todo por las personas atrapadas entre los escombros…**

**Desde aquí rezare por el bienestar de todos ellos.**

**Los agradecimientos en esta ocasión son para:**

**Sakura-Jeka**

**Vickyallys **

**Ghost iv**

**Caroone**

**Lorenis-chan **

**Por su apoyo, espero que me dejen sus reviews con su comentario o critica del capítulo…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Ichigo no espabilaba, no movía ningún musculo, el oxigeno le costaba para llegar a sus pulmones, ya no pensaba en nada. Estaba realmente petrificado.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él, estaba su amada siendo coronada como reina de los demonios. Ella había sido un vampiro todo ese tiempo y el no se había dado cuenta porque su amor por ella lo había segado. Ella se había burlado de él, de sus sentimientos, de su amor y su confianza. Ella era el ser mas retorcido que existía en aquel lugar, tan diabólico que hasta el mismo rey del infierno le temía.

Apretó sus puños sin medir su fuerza debido a la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Le dolía el corazón… sentía como se rompía con cada segundo en miles de fragmento que nunca se podrían unir. Ella lo había engañado, le había mentido burlándose de sus sentimientos, ¿cuántas beses se reiría a sus espaldas? Y el amándola como un idiota.

La maldecía al tiempo que un odio que nunca creyó sentir se apoderaba de su corazón herido.

Apretó sus ojos y miro ahora Senna hincada temblando frente aquella vampiresa que segundos antes era su felicidad, aquella mujer que amaba con devoción, aquel demonio.

Pero lo que oyó izo que su ira creciera mas, Senna ella también se había burlado de él, ella también era una vampiresa, ella también lo había engañado, aun no sabía cómo le habían hecho para esconder su aura demoniaca y camuflajearla con el aroma de un humano, pero para esa maldita especie nada era imposible.

Su corazón seguía rompiéndose, y sus ojos cambiaban a rojo de ira, nunca había sentido como su sangre calidad se enfriaba y como sentía la necesidad de sangre, y no de cual quiera sangre si no la sangre de aquello que se habían burlado de él, de su confianza de sus sentimientos… necesitaba la sangre de ella. -De Rukia-.

-Entonces que comience tú huida… Pero primero Kurosaki tú la perseguirás. – levante mi rostro para mirarla sin comprender que pretendía, pero la ira estaba segando cualquier pensamiento racionar que pudiera tener, solo quería matarla. Solo el sentimiento de odio que emanaba de cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía su muerte.

Entonces fue allí que lo vi, a mi padre, dar varios pasos asía el frente. Esto no podía ser posible, también él era un vampiro, ¿cómo no me di de cuenta?, quizás el había sido el responsable de la muerte de mi madre, al él también lo odiaba, nos había mantenido engañados toda nuestra vida. Ya no podía confiar en nadie, todos me habían engañado traicionado, ya no importaba si el mundo se acaba en ese momento, porque mi mundo se había acabo cuando vi aquella que había amado sin su máscara de ternura, sin su máscara humana, para dejarse ver como en realidad era, un vampiro, y el demonio que no le importaba nada más que el dolor y la destrucción.

La mire como sonreía, esa sonrisa de la que me había enamorado, aun seguía siendo hermosa, aterciopelada, pero fría sin sentimientos y asquerosamente maléfica. Ella estaba jugando con todos. - lo sabía-. Como pude ser tan siego, como me pude dejar engañare con unas palabras bonitas y unos gestos vacios. Porque todo de ella había sido una falsa, falsa que se había llevado toda esperanza de algún día ser feliz. Cuanto odio crecía en mi corazón. Cuanto odio podría controlar sin abalanzarme directo al corazón de aquel ser y acaban con su existencia.

-Ya veo- su voz angelical pero retorcida, me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos, vi como nos miro a los tres, con desprecio, como si no fuéramos dignos de su presencia. – no me refiero a Karin ni a Ichigo. – sentí como la ira crecer a proporciones inigualables… todo el dolor que había sentido estaba desapareciendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba aquellos labios que había adorado con devoción, aquellos labios que habían sido mi droga, droga queme destruía el alma lentamente sin contemplaciones. – me refiero a Kurosaki Yuzu. – mi acelerado corazón se paro. Trate de asumir aquellas palabras. Tenía que ser un error… mi hermana, mi pequeña y frágil Yuzu no podía estar involucrada. No ella.

"Quizás había oído mal".

Busque con desespero por todas parte con la mirada, asiendo estar equivocado, pero mi gran sorpresa fue cuando vi uno de los seguidores de aquella maldita mujer quitándose su capa revelando el angelical rostro de mi hermana sonriente.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, si solo eso debía ser, porque lo que estaba viviendo tenía que ser imposible. Mire a Karin ella estaba igual que yo, pero sus ojos salían lagrimas de impotencia, ella estaba tan destruida como yo. Ellos nos habían matado lentamente y lo habían disfrutado. Quise llamar a mi hermana pero simplemente no podía aun mi estado de shock lo impedía, porque aun mi corazón no asimilada todo aquello. Sentía como aquel vacio que crecía en mi estomago se tragaba cada fragmento de lo que un día fue mi palpitante corazón, porque ahora no lo oía, no lo sentía, solo vacio había en mi pecho.

-Claro que si Rukia-sama, sus deseos son ordenes para mí. – vi como mi hermana se inclinaba, no eso no podía ser real, esa era una ilusión. –Senna-chan, no es nada personar, por eso hagámoslo divertido si, así tu muerte será más larga y agonizante. – Yuzu sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo mostrando una fila de dientas blancos como perlas y unos ojos destellantes de astucia y burla, no podía seguir viendo eso, ya no podía mas, pero tenía que obligarme, necesitaba mirar todo aquello, para el momento en que todo aquella guerra que daría comienzo ir por mi presa, porque yo tenía una misión y era acabar con la existencia de aquella vampiresa. Yamamoto Rukia tus horas estaban contadas. Mi amor tendría que morir en mis manos.

….

-Bien comiencen. – la orden de Rukia fue dada, Senna salió a todo lo que daban sus piernas en dirección a la salida más cercana ella sabía que Yuzu aun era humana la había olido cuando esta se le acerco, aun no podía asimilar que aquella niña podría tener un corazón tan podrido para unirse aquella reina, desquiciada.

Yuzu estiro su mano desde su posición sin dejar de sonreír, en su mano izquierdead se materializó un arco que salía de una pequeña pulsera que llevaba en su mano con un fina y diminuta cruz. Y en la derecha se materializo una flecha, apunto a su objetivo y tiro con fuerza del arco. Y libero su flecha, y cerro sus ojos y se giro asía Rukia que solo sonrió, levemente satisfecha con la actitud de la pequeña.

Ichigo solo pudo ver unas dos flechas que se clavaron las piernas de Senna que cayó ruidosamente a un metro de distancia de la puerta principal que se cerró en sus narices. Busco con rapidez a Ishida el era un Quincy y esa flecha era de un Quincy, pero su búsqueda termino al ver el arco que tenia Yuzu entre sus manos. Ella lo había hecho, el no sabía que su hermana tenía alguna especie de poder, sin duda ese lo había heredado de su madre, porque ella había sido una sacerdotisa.

En otro tiempo habría estado orgulloso de que su hermana no fuera indefensa, pero en esta ocasión, no podía asimilar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque su cerebro solo pedía a gritas la sangre de Rukia, solo eso podría calmarlo un poco, solo eso podría eliminar un poco su dolor o un dilo mas en el.

-Ishida tráela. –la orden de Rukia, fue dada a otro de sus seguidores que se mantenía oculto bajo una capa.

Ishida, reveló su rostro. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de actuar de Rukia, pero no le había quedado más opción que formar parte de todo aquello, el sabia que todo aquel teatro era para lastimar a Ichigo, para que este cuando se llegara la hora no dudara. ¿Pero después que supiera la verdad que ocurriría con su ya dañado corazón?.

-Sus órdenes son deseos para mí. – el joven Quincy izo una reverencia. Miro con cuidado el rostro de Ichigo, pero este ya no expresaba ningún sentimiento en el, solo sus ojos dejaban reflejar el odio que corrompía su alma.

Ishida uso su velocidad y tomo a Senna como un costar de papas y la llevo ante Rukia que se levantó imponiendo su presencia y exigiendo más de la atención que ya tenía. Tomo a Senna que luchaba por separase de Ishida intentando morderlo pero este le puso una maldición para que sus dientes nunca lo tocaran.

Rukia la tomo por el cuello y la levantó dejando a Senna a unos cuantos centímetros de suelo.

-Has perdido mi niña. –susurro con burla, mientras que algunos rugidos emitían algunos de los presentes.

-¡No me arrebates la existencia!. – suplico Senna con ojos brilloso, no había duda que si el corazón de Rukia latiera se fuera quebrado al ver la expresión de la vampiresa, llena de desesperación y miedo.

-Lo siento pero es necesario que mueras. –la frialdad de sus palabras casi congela a la joven que aun trataba de conservar su existencia, pero la muerte le sonreía con una cara de ángel.

-En mi no hay nada especial, no hay nada que te pueda servir. – apelo, aquella verdad a la que se apegaba con toda sus fuerzas.

-En eso está equivocada querida… en tu sangre se encuentra sellado cien de las mil cuentas del rosario de las almas en pena. Y yo quiero ese poder, para materializar el rosario que les obsequiare a mis nuevos amigos, Orihime, Sado, Ishida y por supuesto Yuzu. – los nombrados dejaron ver sus rostros sonrientes mientras sentían con la cabeza.

-Ya basta Rukia, déjate de juego, creí que estabas preparada para asumir tus responsabilidades, pero nunca pensé que tu deseo de venganza fuera tan fuerte para destruir todo lo que se interponga ante ti, no puedes materializar ese rosario. – bramo Yamamoto asiendo sonar su bastón en un estruendoso golpe sobre el mormón frio, sacando del estado de shock a muchos de los presentes porque sabían lo que significaba aquel rosario, y no era más que la destrucción de todo ellos. Porque simplemente él podía sellados a todos eternamente. Ya que ellos eran almas o demonios penantes de aquel mundo terrenal.

-¡Silencio insolente…! soy tu reina y mi voluntad se llevara a cabo. – grito Rukia mostrando enojo en su mirada por su interrupción.

-¡Soy tu abuelo respétame!. – exigió el antiguo rey alzando la voz indignado por la actitud de su único familiar.

-Para ser uno de los antiguos reyes, eres muy ingenuo querido abuelo. Mi sed de venganza nunca cedió a tus peticiones, nunca abandono mi corazón, sino que creía día tras día, y estoy a un paso de lógralo y tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo. – Rukia acaricio el rostro de Senna sin mirar a su abuelo mientras le hablaba.

-Eso no te lo permitiré. – Yamamoto materializo su Zampakutou dispuesto atacar a su nieta con el dolor de su alma, pero necesitaba detenerla.

-Soy yo la que no te permite que me amenaces. – Rukia giro su rostro con sus ojos inyectados de sangre mostrándose terrorífica mientras una fuerte aura se izo presente asiendo que más de la mayoría de los presentes se inclinaran frente a ella.

-Suelte la joven y olvidare tu desafío. – bramo aun molesto el anciano tratando de negociar cosa que no estaba dispuesta hacer la nueva emperatriz de los seres de la oscuridad.

-Gin… Aizen, mantenga a este anciano lejos de mí, no quiero aburrirme con sus sermones anticuados y creo que ustedes quieren seguirse divirtiendo. – miro a los nombrados mientras estos asentían con una risa maléfica en sus rostros.

-Será un placer para nosotros cumplir su deseó Yamamoto-sama. – Gin se inclino mientras sonreía mirando asía el ex rey...

-¿Acaso ustedes me traicionaran?. – la incredulidad de Yamamoto se mostro en sus facciones arrugadas de su rostro.

-Nuestra lealtad nunca estuvo contigo Yamamoto desde un principio siempre obedecimos las órdenes de Rukia-Hime… A perdón de la reina. – dijo Aizen mientras se arreglaba su cabello y se quitaba sus gafas.

-Te oí Aizen. – dijo Rukia mientras fruncía el seño. Ella exigiría respeto desde un principio, porque después no quería confiancitas con el moreno.

-Oh perdón, se me olvidaba que tienes buen oído. – se rio por lo bajo, el lo había hecho al propósito.

-Payaso.- escupió por lo bajo Rukia mientras le torcía los ojos. Gesto muy humano para venir de ella.

-Bueno… bueno que humor. – se quejo el castaño resoplando.

-¡Insolentes que piensan que soy!. – grito el anciano atrayendo de nuevo la atención.

-Lo sentimos Yamamoto pero ya usted no es el rey. Así que no ordene y quédese calladito ancianito.- dijo Gin sonriendo y asiendo que Rukia también riera por lo bajo.

-¡Tu…! - la indignación de Yamamoto iba en aumento, nunca nadie lo había ofendido a tal grado y vivía para contarlo, así que el zorro de Gin tenía los minutos contados.

-Silenció… ¿Senna estás preparada para ser mi cena?. – pregunto Rukia centrándose de nuevo en la joven que no dejaba de temblar y gemir, como si pudiera llorar.

-Te maldigo. – susurro mientras le escupía el rostro a Rukia, la cual solo sonrió con malicia.

-Las maldiciones nunca actúan en mi contra… porque yo soy la más poderosa de las maldiciones de este y todos los mundos. – dijo con orgullo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una mano y con la otra mantenía cautivo el cuello de Senna.

-Deténgala, no puedes reunir ese rosario, es algo puro, no puede ser materializado. –grito Yamamoto mientras la Zampakutou de Aizen estaba puesto en su cuello listo para decapitarlo si se movía.

Isshin que era el único que no tenía a tres vampiros en su espalda se abalanzo asía Rukia pero con lo que no conto fue con un golpe certero de un arco haciendo retroceder.

Quedo desconcertado por un momento, levanto su rostro y allí estaba el ser que había interceptado su ataque, de espalda al él.

-Te lo dije aquella noche Isshin. – aquella voz armoniosa desconecto nuevamente a Isshin por unos segundos.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo permitir que ella logre sus propósitos, aun quiero proteger a mis hijos aunque ellos me odien. – el dolor se podía sentir en sus palabras, Rukia había destruido sin contemplaciones lo que tano le había costado construir y sacar a delante. Su familia había sido dividida y destrozada por ella, tanto odio y dolor que mostraba sus hijos en sus ojos, y por eso el se vengaría, la materia cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-Yo no te odio papa. – Isshin se giro para ver a Yuzu a su espalda sonriendo apuntándolo con su arco Quincy. – pero si atacas de nuevo a Rukia-sama no dudare en atacarte aunque me duela, porque a pesar de todo te quiero y comprendo tu silenció, pero no me obligues a usar mi poder. – en los ojos de Yuzu se veía determinación y que no mentía sobre su advertencia, lo que izo que una nueva punzada de dolor cruzara el corazón mal trecho del médico.

-¿Qué demonios te han hecho?. – se negaba al igual que Ichigo aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo con la más pequeñas de sus hijos.

-Nada solo la he dejado ver lo que tu corazón se niega a reconocer. – la voz de Masaki resonó de nuevo como una melodía exótica en los oído de su esposo, que se giro para mirarla en su misma posición protegiendo a Rukia.

-Maldición Masaki has condenado a nuestra hija también. – contuvo aquel grito para que Ichigo y Karin no lo oyeran, no quería causarles más dolor, porque la existencia de Masaki solo traería más dolor.

-Ella no es un vampiro Isshin. – respondió serrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños.

-Si lo sé, pero la dejaste que se involucrara en esta guerra. – le reprocho aun ardiendo en furia, mientras se preguntaba ¿qué había pasado con la gentil y amable Masaki?

-Era necesario y no me arrepiento de ello. – respondió Masaki callando un sollozó del cual nadie se percato en aquel lugar.

-Todos es culpa de ella. Si ella dejara de existir. –Isshin miro sobre el hombro de Masaki mirando como Rukia apartaba lentamente el cabello morado de Senna de su cuello.

Masaki descubrió su rostro dejando ver sus ojos rojos y también apunto a Isshin con su arco y una flecha materializada, que la apunto derecho al corazón.

-No avances Isshin no me obligues a lastimarte. – le suplico pero sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

-¿Mama eres tú? – la voz de Ichigo no tardo en escucharse como un susurro lastimero.

-Ichi…Ichigo… - Masaki se giro a ver a su pequeño, ya todo un hombre con lagrimas en sus ojos, temiendo por todo el odio que se estaba desencadenando y el cual mas lastimado era su querido hijo...

Isshin aprovechó es descuido de su esposa para pasar por encima de esta cerca de Rukia pero con lo que no conto fue con un abarrera que se interpuso entre él y su objetivo haciéndolo retrocar nuevamente.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-san pero no puedo permitir que se interponga. –una voz gentil se izo escuchar.

-Inoue Orihime. ¿Como tú también… porque lo has hecho?. – Isshin aun se no asimilaba todo aquello, ¿cuando Rukia había hecho tanto daño?, ¿cuando había corrompido tantas almas?, ¿como lo había hecho?, ¿que se proponía?, tantas preguntas se formaban en su mente, como un remolino que le estaba causando un colapso mental.

-Lo siento pero no puedo responder a su pregunta. No queremos lastimarlo, porque no queremos hacerle más daño a su hijo, pero si sigue intentando atacar a Rukia -sama nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de…

-Matarlo.- las palabras de Inoue fueron interrumpidas por alguien que se paraba al lado de ella como apoyo por si alguien más decidida atacar en aquel momento.

-¡Inoue Sora! ¿Cómo? creí que tu también estaba muerto. – y las sorpresas no paraban de llegar una tras otra.

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen. – repitió aquella oración que nunca parecían cansarse de repetir los seguidores de Rukia una nuevo ser aprecio frente al médico Kurosaki..

-Ishida-sama ¿pero como usted no estaba muerto?. – pregunto Isshin mirando fijamente al anciano que descubría su rostro.

-Que imprudente eres, amigo mío. – sonrió el anciano mostrando sus colmillos, aparentando mas juventud.

-¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?. – pregunto nuevamente mirando cada uno de los ostros de aquellas personas que creía muerto, todo había sido una falsa, ¿pero cuando había dado comienzo?.

-No intervengas papa. -Yuzu se materializo al lado de su padre tomándolo de la mano y sonriéndole. – por favor no intervengas. – pidió nuevamente.

-¿Pero?. – aun el vampiro seguía desconcertado por todos aquellos acontecimientos a los cuales no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza ¿o tal vez si sabia la respuesta a todo aquel enigma y su corazón no lo dejaba ver lo que su mente calculadora había deducido?.

-Solo observa y encontraras la respuesta a todo. Solo no cierres tu mente, tu corazón. – pido Yuzu de nuevo mientras miraba a su padre y luego giraba a ver con ojos cristalinos a su megiza junto a su hermano mayor frente a su madre sin decir nada. Al parecer aun seguían en shock.

Un estruendo se escucho y la puerta principal de aquel lugar ocasionando que saliera volando por los aire. Aprovechando la nueva distracción Rukia clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Senna que dejo escapar un grito desgarrador.

El dolor que sentía la joven era la peor agonía, sentía como le arrancaba la piel trozo por trozo, como la se quemaba por dentro y como sus huesos se quebraban milímetro por milímetro. Era desesperante trato de usar sus manos para separase de Rukia pero nada daba resultado… la luz comenzó a irse de sus ojos aterrados. Rukia se aferraba cada vez más a su cuello extrayendo hasta la última gota de esa neta que le brindaría más poder para la verdadera lucha contra un mal más poderoso que ella.

Se separo de cuerpo de Senna y la miro a los ojos.

-No sierres los ojos. -Pidió en un suave susurro armonioso. –Enfrenta tus recuerdos que habías escondido al querer escapar de tu destino. –Senna levanto una de sus manos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a la vez que su cuerpo se comenzaba a volver pequeñas escarchas de luz rostro el rostro de Rukia.

-Gracias por liberar mi alma por el bienestar de la humanidad. –susurro antes desaparecer por completo con una resplandeciente sonrisa la cual Rukia correspondió.

-Vaya… vaya la llave que serrara la puerta del infierno ya ha sido forjada. – una retorcida voz surgió detrás de la puerta ahora destruida atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Bienvenido a mi coronación. – dijo cortésmente Rukia para sorpresa de todo aquel que conocía su pasado.

-Así que si eras real, creí que eran solo estupideces de las brujas. Pero ya veo que las runas no mienten. – dijo el demonio mientras caminaba altaneramente aquel ser.

-Vaya si el asesino de mis padres, se izo presente. Justo como siempre lo había deseado, ¿me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar por ti?. Sabes me hacia anciana ya. -Rukia se sentó en su trono como si no acaba de arrebatarle la vida a Senna en frente de todos, cruzo sus piernas y apoyo su codo en uno de las braceras de su cómodo trono de oro.

Parecía una niña pequeña mostrando una sonrisa traviesa mientras serraba sus ojos tratando de controlarse para no arrancarle la cabeza aquel ser. si en ese momento admiraba su auto control.

-Estas muy tranquila… después que perseguías cada pista que dejaba. – dijo algo inquieto aquel demonio mientras miraba a la nueva reina en aquel puesto que tanto ansiaba tener y que muy pronto obtendría.

-Me canse a jugar a gato y al ratón… aunque en tu caso eres una rata. – dijo mostrando una maléfica sonrisa.

-Vaya querida tus halagos son cada vez más creativos. – se burlo, mientras mantenía la mantenía la guerra de miradas en la línea de batalla...

-¿Y dime has venido a venérame o solo buscar tu muerte?. – pregunto confiada en su fuerza y sobre todo en sus aliados. Pero el ser era de ella, ella le arrancaría la cabeza.

-No mi estimada niña, mi único deseo en esta noche es tomar tu vida como tome la de tu madre. Vaya si que era hermosa, y tu hermana embarazada. Sabes cuándo te vi me dio un susto, creí que eras ella. Pero en tú no tienes la misma aura que ella, eres más retorcida de lo qué aquí alguien podría imaginar. – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor como rugidos se escavan de muchas gargantas.

-¿Y eso te perturba?. – pregunto aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-No al contrario me atrae. – dijo muy seguro de sus palabras y la verdad era que no mentía, encontrarse con Rukia también había sido su deseó, el conocía de su existencia, y desde entonces no podía evitar excitarse pensando como seria su reencuentro, y la verdad era que no estaba nada decepcionado de ello.

-¡Así no me digas!... ¿y que más te atrae de mi?. -La sonrisa que mostraba era tan falsa que la asía ver tenebrosa y sobre todo peligrosa.

-Tu deseo de venganza, entre más me odias mas satisfacción siente mi muerto corazón. – dijo mientras se llevaba la mano en donde estaba dicho órgano.

-ja ja ja… corazón y yo que creí que no concias esas palabra. – el sarcasmo de Rukia no se hiso esperar mientras en aquel lugar solo reinaba el silenció y la tención por aquellos formidables seres.

-Sorprendida querida. – siguió con su juego.

-Sí y mucho. – la sonrisa de Rukia se borro.

-Para que veas que si lo poseo, te he traído un presente. – dijo mientras una maléfica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro borrando la de burla.

-¿Presente?. – si eso si que no se lo esperaba. Pero eso le daba mala espina.

-Así es, tráiganlo. – sonrió con mas maldad mientras alzaba su mano derecha y ordenaba a sus sirvientes.

Frente a Rukia estaba un humano temblando aterrorizado por el miedo.

-Es un sacrificio. – dijo mirando atentamente las reacciones de la joven reina. - se dice que este humano es tu protegido. – dijo como si no lo creyese.

-Así es. Y creo que lo mejor es que lo liberes. – el rostro de seriedad de Rukia, daba a entender que no estaba dispuesta a recibir ninguna negativa.

-Bueno creo que eso será imposible. -Dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y con una daga asía un corte en su muñeca dejando fluir la sangre del joven. Todos los vampiros se tensaron ante el olor y alguno que otro demonio también. Gruñidos se extendieron por todo el lugar.

-Sabes que su sangre es de mi propiedad y nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de a derramarla, además me dijiste que era un presente. – ella nunca ocurría esa tácticas tan estúpidas, confiar en la palabra de aquel acecino era algo sumamente estúpido para ella.

-Lo siento solo quería… solo que se veía aburrida esta celebración sin la sangre de un humano que sirviera como vino o sacrificio. – ignoro las últimas palabras de la morena, no le interesaba lo que ella pensara de él, porque ella simplemente era igual.

-Me honra tu preocupación por la diversión, pero como lo puedes apreciar allá afuera hay tanta sangre derramándose que no vi la necesidad que un mejor espectáculo que ese. – siguió el juego, porque eso no era más que un juego enfermo y retorcido en el cual estaba cayendo.

-Vaya que me impresionas, creí que me encontraría con alguien igual que tu padre que valoraba la vida de un humano, más que la suya misma. – y no mentía de nuevo, raro en el.

-Mi padre nunca fue de mi completo agrado. – confeso restándole importancia. - por ello te andaba buscando quería matarte para probar que yo era más fuerte que mi padre y que mejor forma que matando a quien lo mato. – dijo como si nada irradiando sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras. Aunque no era la mayor mentira que había dicho. Porque mentir era algo tan fácil como abrir sus ojos cada atardecer.

-Buen argumento, aunque me gustaría seguir con esta amena plática… temo que no podrá seguir siendo, tengo muchos compromisos que cumplir como por el ejemplo tomar la vida de varios de tu guardia ya que su sangre es peligrosa para mis propósitos. – dijo refiriéndose aquellos descendientes de los ángeles que forjaron aquella puerta y que ahora cargaban con la misión de cerrarla.

-ja ja ja… estas en mi territorio que te hace pensar que te entregare a mis guardianes. – la indignación y la burla no se izo esperar en Rukia, y la verdad era que estaba asiendo gala de todo auto control que poseía.

-La vida de este humano. – dijo mientras se refería al joven que mantenía cautivo uno de sus seguidores.

-El es simplemente un humano… aunque no te he de negar que es uno de las pocas mascotas que he cuidado. – la frialdad de Rukia era petrificante, ya casi nadie se atrevía a respirar.

-Tu desprecio por los humanos es maravilloso querida… pero no he venido en este momento para alagarte. Sé que sabes de quien hablo, porque tu astucia es de cuidado… pero, te daré dos horas para que los lleves todos ante mí, si no la muerte de este humano será la peor tortura que alguna vez algún ser demoniaco imagino... Ahora me retiro hermosa reina… no vemos en la puerta para recibir a mis nuevos súbditos para construir lo que será mi reino sobre este caos. –izo una reverencia exagerada en forma de burla y desapareció de la presencia de Rukia.

-Nii-sama… - la voz de Rukia sonó terrorífica, estaba molesta y lo dejaba ver claramente.

-Rukia. – el nombrado que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo estudiando aquella situación al contrario que muchos aunque Urahara estaba asiendo lo mismo desde que había dado comienzo a todo aquel show.

-Prepara todo quiero a mi niño de vuelta… - ordeno mirando y apretando sus puños, su pequeño era intocable.

-¿Le dará lo que quiere?. – pregunto respetuosamente mientras levantaba una ceja, suponiendo la respuesta de su hermana ahora reina.

-Nunca sucumbiré a sus deseos. – la ira asía el aire mas espeso formando una pequeña cortina de niebla y hielo en todo el recinto.

-¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?. – pregunto de nuevo sin entender a donde quería llegar o tal vez si entendía, pero en ese momento ellos comenzar la guerra por Naguaki, a pesar de que lo apreciaba debido de los años que estuvo bajo su cuidado, no le parecía correcto.

-El sabe que lo atacare eso es parte de su juego, la guerra a dado inicio. – anuncio Rukia mirando a cada uno de sus súbdito. Sabía que la seguirían ya que si se negaban sus hijos los harían cambiar de opinión. Ese era su haz bajo la nanga.

-Aizen, Gin, Kempachi, Mayuri, y los otros capitanes presentes, preparen todo para la batalla. Esta noche es hermosa para derramar sangre.

Al decir eso dio un paso, pero su fuerza se fue y un grito salió de su garganta, el grito más escalofriante que alguien podía oír. Era el rugido de un monstruo… Se llevó la manos a su corazón mientras una luz blanca salía de su cuerpo, volvió a gritar con mas desesperación a la vez que se veía envuelta en aquella aura, todos sus seguidores se alejaron mas de ella al igual que aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con su forma de gobernar y su tiranía. El único que no se movió de su sitio fue Ichigo que tembló al escuchar gritar a Rukia de aquella forma tan desgarradora.

Los gritos siguieron por varios minutos mientras Rukia era envuelta por una esfera de luz que no permitía ver su cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor…

Hasta que una aura oscura comenzó apoderarse de la luz que se comenzó a separar como agujas tomando direcciones diferentes.

Rukia se dejo ver de rodilla respirando con dificulta. Las ajugas comenzaron transformarse en esfera brillantes que comenzaron a unirse rápidamente en un rosario encima de su cabeza mientras la misma luz que se había apoderado de Rukia envolvía a Yuzu, Orihime, sado y Ishida, pero esta vez la luz era calidad armoniosa y no de sufrimiento y dolor como la que había envuelto a Rukia.

La luz cubrió por completo a los cuatro jóvenes, y desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido dejando ver unas hermosas aladas en cada espalda de aquellos ángeles que despertaban completamente ante la pureza de aquel objeto.

Sado llevaba una especie de túnica con pantalones anchos de un blanco con marrón y un escudo con una cruz del mismo color y unas alas de un dorado intenso.

Ishida extendió sus alas de un color azul, su ropa era igual a la de Sado pero el marrón era suplantado por el azul.

Inoue miro sus alas con estrellitas en sus ojos que eran de un color gris igual que sus ojos y su vestimenta consentía en un sencillo vestido blanco con cintas de plateadas.

Yuzu movió un poco sus alas ocasionando una pequeña ráfaga de viento con ellas, su vestido era igual de Inoue pero con un color rosa suave al igual que sus alas poseía ese color.

Los cuatro caminaron asía Rukia que aun seguía de rodilla respirando con dificulta mientras su cabello caía como cortinas cubriendo su rostro.

-Maldición creí que tardaría mucho más en salir. – susurro aun tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Sabía que no sería nada fácil y perdiste el control de ellos. -dijo Ishida como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Que demonio está ocurriendo Rukia? - exigió una explicación. Yamamoto mientras miraba aquellos ángeles frente a él, sin poder a un creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Cállate!. – ordeno Rukia mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-¡Tú!. – la indignación de Yamamoto destellaba en sus ojos llameantes.

-¡He dicho que te calles!. – grito algo desesperada aun no se controlaba por completó y su abuelo no la estaba ayudando en nada el contrario la estaba perturbando...

-Maldita. – fue lo único que pudo decir el anciano tragándose su indignación y aguanto los pisoteos que le estaba dando su nieta su orgullo.

-Lo ciento abuelo… pero en este momento no necesito tus sermones si no tu sangre. – los ojos de Rukia se oscurecieron de remordimiento y sed. Ella sabía que su abuelo la amaba y que lo estaba lastimando con sus acciones y su actitud, pero ella necesitaban que le temieran, lo requería para que su plan no sufriera mas contratiempos.

-Me niego a seguir alimentándote. – Yamamoto cerró sus ojos y le dio la espalda a Rukia que se incorporo sobre sus pies en un salto ágil quedando de pie con elegancia a unos pasos de distancia el antiguo rey.

-Entonces todos tus queridos amigos morirán esta noche. – sentencio Rukia mientras miraba a un hombre entre las filas de su abuelo, ella sabía quienes era y también conocía sus tantas mascara y por su puesto el trafico de humanos que mantenía con algunas criaturas demoniacas, aun no entendía como su abuelo no se fuera dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Dudo mucho que te atrevas conmigo presente. – Yamamoto quería confirmar que aun había algo de la dulce Rukia en aquella mujer desconocida que tenía en frente, el aun tenia esperanza que no estuviera segada por el odio, pero sus pensamientos se fueron por un caño cuando vio que Rukia se desvanecía con una sonrisa y aparecía detrás de uno de sus antiguos amigo tomándolo desprevenido y sujetándolo por la espalda al tiempo que clavaba sus colmillos con violencia desenfrenada absorbiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa su sangre asiendo que su antiguo amigo desapareciera frente sus ojos dejándolo en shock.

-Como…como… - aun no lograba pronunciar ninguna palabra. El se había equivocado en criar a su nieta, en enseñarle el camino correcto, en enviarla con Byakuya, porque el se había dado cuentea que este estaba bajo las ordenes de Rukia, lo que izo que el anciano se preguntara ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en que ella también tomara su vida?

-Mi querido abuelo, aun tengo algo de sed, me gustaría que me dieras de tu sangre sino esto será un carnicería. – Rukia se limpio los labios con su mano, mientras serraba sus ojos y mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ichigo la miraba fijamente aun estaba petrificado le costaba asumir todo aquello, Rukia era un monstruo y el solo un cazador que tenía como objetivo arrancar su corazón y extinguir aquella existencia que sumía al mundo en caos, sin respeto a nada, solo segada por su venganza, porque él no era estúpido y se había dado de cuenta que todo aquello era motivado por una venganza siega y desenfrenada, que encadenaba el alma de la morena corrompida por la maldad igual que el... pero el no iba por la vida destruyendo todo a su paso como lo hacia ella, esa era una de las pocas cosas que diferenciaba sus almas marchitas y muertos corazones, porque aunque el suyo siguiera latiendo, este ya estaba muerto y sumido en la desesperanza.

-¡Ya basta Rukia!, ¿quién demonios te crees para arrebatarle la vida o existencia a todo aquel que este a tu alrededor?, ¿quién demonios te crees para jugar con todos?. ¿Dime maldita sea quien eres?. – termino de gritar Ichigo, exigiendo por primera vez una explicación abiertamente.

Rukia se giro lentamente manteniendo su sonrisa en sus labios mientras su lengua roja lamia su labio inferior dejándolo sin rastro de sangre... Mientras que Ichigo tragaba grueso, porque aquella imagen no le había parecido grotesca, a pesar de su ira había sentido un deje de excitación.

-Es irónica tu pregunta mi querido cazador. Deberías saber la respuesta, yo soy aquello que más aborreces… soy aquel que se alimenta con la sangre de los suyos y la de los humanos, soy el pecado ambulante y la maldición personificada. Soy la asesina de cientos de humanos y creadora de más peligroso ejercito, soy forjadora de demonios, soy la reina de tu padre, soy quien corrompió a tu hermana… soy quien se alimento con la sangre de tu madre. – miraba cada una de las reacciones de su amado hundiéndose en la amargura, odiándose a sí misma, por lastimarlo, por herirlo de aquella forma. Ella no merecía ni siquiera estar ante su presencia. Era despreciable, quería morir quemada en aquel preciso momento, porque su agonía crecía cada segundo al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos que la destilaban odio, odio que la destruía lentamente.

-¿Qu…que… que estás diciendo Rukia?. – Ichigo aun no asimilaba aquellas palabras, ya que su corazón se negaba a aceptarlas, pero a la vez sentía como este sangraba dolido.

-Has oído bien Ichigo.. Aquel día lluvioso cerca de rio yo fui quien te arrebato a tu madre, yo Yamamoto Rukia reina de las tinieblas que moran sobre este mundo, tome la vida de tu madre. – asumió la culpa que en cierta parte era verdad, miro en un movimiento rápido a Masaki que apretaba los puños, sabía que también la estaba lastimando a ella al lastimar a su hijo, porque todo el amor que ella sentía por sus hijos era tan grande y admirable que deseaba que su madre la fuera tratado amado y demostrado su amor, de aquella forma.

-¡Mientes!. – gritó Ichigo negándose a creer en aquellas palabras.

-No lo hago. – contesto mostrando indiferencia, cosa que no sentía.

-Se que mientes maldita sea… yo estaba allí y sé que no eras tú. No sé porque me mientes pero quiero decirte que no es gracioso. – se aferro a sus recuerdos turbios de aquella noche lluviosa.

-Porque crees que miento, que necesidad tengo de seguir mintiéndote. – Rukia puso de nuevo a prueba todo su autocontrol, porque lo que ella en ese momento quería y anhelaba era correr a los brazos de Ichigo y contarle yoda la verdad y cuáles eran su motivo para sembrar tanto odio y sufrimiento en los corazones de los presentes.

-No sé qué te hace mentir, pero me niego a creer que tú me higas arrebatado a mi madre. – apelo de nuevo su corazón.

-Ichigo yo transforme a tu madre en vampiro. – Rukia susurro con un poco de fuerza aquellas palabras, pero un mostrando frialdad en ellas, sin sentimientos interpuestos.

-No…

-Porque aun no crees en mis palabras si Masaki está frente a ti convertida en lo que más odias, quizás a ella también la odies. – se maldijo por decir aquellas palabras al ver como el rostro de Ichigo mostraba muecas de un sufrimiento peor que una tortura.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto en un susurro audible para los oídos súper desarrollado de los vampiros que lo oyeron perfectamente.

-Lo siento Ichigo, pero quería jugar antes de mi reinado, siempre lo he hecho me sorprende que no te haigas dando de cuenta. – mintió de nuevo hundiéndose más en la desesperación.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?. – quiso saber mirándola a los ojos mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla al tiem,po que apuñaba sus manos en puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se empalidecieran por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

"que me liberes de mi sufrimiento acabando con mi existencia para que así el mundo vuelva a estar en equilibrio"

-Mostrarte lo que tus ojos no pueden ver. – dijo mirándolo aun a los ojos, mostrándose segura en cada una de sus palabras.

-Ja ja ja te odio. Si te odio. – la amargura se podía apreciar en cada una de sus palabras.

-Me alegra saberlo. – sonrió Rukia mostrando una sonrisa calidad y dolida. Porque a pesar que ella lo empujo hasta aquel sentimiento, le dolía escucharlo.

-Estas enferma, eres retorcida, me causa asco estar en tu presencia, deseo… deseo… - aun le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Matarme. – afirmo Rukia mostrando indiferencia.

-Sí. –afirmo sin ningún remordimiento para suelte de Rukia.

-Adelante ven por mi existencia porque solo tú podrás destruirme. – le sonrió de nuevo, porque al único que ella no mataría seria a el, el único que ella le permitirá arrebatarle la vida seria a él. Porque ella única podría lastimarlo más de lo que lo había hecho.

-Así lo haré no lo dudes. – le afirmo Ichigo, formando un juramento que en pocas horas cumpliría, sin poder evitarlo, porque las cartas del destino ya estaban echadas y en donde la felicidad de Ichigo no parecían porque él se encargaría de destruirlo sin percatase de ello.

-Bien te estaré esperando Ichigo… -se giro para mirar al resto de su súbditos. –Prepárense todos para la guerra- ordeno como la líder y reina que era.

-Que te hace pensar que participaremos en esta guerra poniendo en riesgo nuestra existencia por alguien que destruyo a todas nuestras familias. –pregunto con ira Yoruichi.

-Es una orden. Y como su reina su deber es obedecerme. – Rukia no se dejo intimidar por la mirada de odio de la vampiresa después de todo ella ya estaba acostumbrada a verlas, aunque esta la ponía nerviosas a cierto punto que no demostraría ni que la vida le dependiera de eso.

-No participaremos en lo que se que esté planeando y nos negamos en verla como nuestra reina. – hablo un vampiro miembro de corte.

-Así, no me hagan reír ilusos. – una máscara de frialdad al igual que una mueca escalofriante se poso en el rostro de Rukia, atemorizando todo aquel que se veía reflejado en sus ojos, asiendo que barios retorcieran y temblaran de miedo, lo cual le gusto a Rukia.

-Sin nuestro poder y nuestro apoyo serás destruida. – afirmo Yoruichi atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la morena.

-Así lo crees. En fin no me interesa su opinión así que guarden silencio y escuchen mis órdenes porque solo la daré una sola vez.

-Hemos dicho que no participaremos. – hablo u demonio entre la muchedumbre.

-Cada uno de ustedes escoja algunos de sus capitanes ellos tienen órdenes de cómo deben actúan, en posición estarán y cuál será su deber en campo de batalla. – comenzó a dar órdenes ignorando las palabras de aquel vampiro cobarde.

-¡Es que no nos has oído!. – grito un hombre lobo, indignado.

-Según sus habilidades y poderes. Lo escuadrones estarán dispersos al igual que de protección que protegerá a los ángeles hasta que ellos cumplan con su cometido. –prosiguió Rukia ignorando olímpicamente las quejas de sus nuevos reclutas.

-El rosario será custodiado por mi hasta que se llegue la hora y la última pieza sea colocada para completar las mil perlas y el deseo de los ángeles se pueda cumplir. De todo ustedes depende la victoria de esta guerra y los sacrificio y los riesgos que tomen cada uno de ustedes, solo les exigió que no se entrometan en mi camino, porque si lo hacen no tendré contemplaciones al eliminarlos. Y por ultimo aquel demonio es mío, y nadie más. Culmino con su discurso.

-¿Rukia-sama, que ocurrirá con Naguaki-kun?. – pregunto la voz de uno de los encapuchados seguidores de Rukia, y velador de sus letargos.

-En las guerras ha beses los sacrificios sean necesarios, solo te puedo decir que su deseo se cumplirá para cuando todo esto termine. Así que ya es hora Masaki vámonos. – se giro dándole la espalda a los presentes y con pasos firmes comenzó a caminar, mostrando su elegancia y su aristocracia en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Si Rukia sama. – fue la respuesta de afirmación que Rukia estaba esperando para terminar de abandonar aquella sala del trono, aquella sala que había sido testigo de cómo destruía a su único y verdadero amor. Y que le había dado comienzo a una guerra para mantener la balanza en equilibrio.

-Los ángeles diríjanse asía aquel lugar y comiencen con su trabajo, los capitanes ya tienes sus ornes y los otros muéstrenle el plan a los nuevos reclutas. – la puerta se abrió para que Rukia abandonara aquel lugar y siguiera su destino.

-¡Madre!. – susurro Ichigo, sintiéndose incapaz de alzar la voz, porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada estaba agotado mentalmente al igual que físicamente, porque su cuerpo había sido sometido a tensión y sus músculos ya no les respondían entumecidos con la fuerza que había ejercido para no caer de rodilla y darle el placer a Rukia al verlo destruido, derrotado, y sin fuerzas para continuar.

-Lo siento Ichigo, espero que algún día me perdones. – Masaki miro a su hijo con ojos cristalinos mientras cubría su rostro con su capa negra.

-¿Adonde vez Masaki? – Isshin di un paso así su esposa, pero se detuvo al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza

-A cumplir con mi obligación y con mi destino. – dijo en una voz tranquila y serena, ocultando sus sentimientos.

-¿Nos abandona de nuevo?. – pregunto Isshin aun sin creer lo que estaba haciendo su esposa, de nuevo la había elegido a ella. A Rukia. ¿Porque los lastimaba de esa forma?

-Adiós. – Masaki les dio la espalda a sus hijos, al vez que un pequeño sollozo igualado a un suspiro salió de su desgarrada garganta.

-¡Madre….!

Ichigo callo de rodilla mientras se alaba el cabello con frustraciones.

Todo aquello definitivamente era un mal sueño. Porque todo su mundo no se podría sumir en la oscuridad con aquel torrencial de sentimientos.

Una aura que en ocasiones había sentido el peli naranja se comenzó a sentir con mas intensidad era una llamada negra con tonos rojos que comenzaban a cubrirlo mientras su ojos se volvían de un rojo más intenso.

-¡Ichigo cálmate!. – pidió Isshin mientras se acercaba su hijo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Cállate vampiro. – el peli naranja levantó el rostro dejando ver aquellos ojos desquiciados y segados por la venganza.

Continuara….

Holaaaaaa…..

Perdón por la tardanza. De verdad lo siento mucho, pero me han surgido muchas complicaciones que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir como dios manda. Pero lo importante es que estoy aquí de regreso, con un nuevo cap, que espero que les guste.

Me seguiré tardando un poco más, porque estoy un poco enferma, y es un poco complicado lo que tengo, más bien mis órganos han sido fuertes y no han accedido a la enfermedad gracias a dios.

Lo importante es que siempre las personas piden por mi salud, aunque la mayoría de las beses sea influenciados por el interés, pero eso no importa.

Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y reviews, que espero que sean muchos, para animarme a escribir.

Iyly 451

Lorenis-chan

Ghost iv

Vickyallys

Gzn

Sakura-jeka

Rukia Nair

Dvalery

Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que el capitulo anterior les haiga gustado, disculpen lo corto de este, prometo que el próximo será más largo.

Chaito, cuídense mucho los quiero a todos… besos…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

La oscuridad abraza a la tierra y la destrucción que se desata como una tormenta destruyendo todo a su paso, solo deja huellas de sufrimiento.

"Todo está acabando, tan solo en una noche y todo será destruido, y cuando el sol salga por horizonte todo el mundo que se encuentra sumergido en el caos, renacerá como un fénix de sus cenizas".

Eso era las creencias de la reina de los demonios.

Eso era lo que ella quería creer.

Ese era su deseo.

Equilibraría la balanza.

Rukia apareció en la mansión de su abuelo a una distancia prudente de Karakura que se sumida en aquella destrucción.

-Rukia. – una aterciopelada voz se oyó a la espalda de la reina mientras esta veía aquel mundo destruyéndose, muriendo lentamente.

-Es doloroso, es muy doloroso. – susurro mientras lagrimas de sangre corrían por su rostro blanco como la leche.

-Rukia yo…

-Me duele mucho Masaki, mi corazón me duele mucho, el ya me odia, vistes sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sufrimiento. – se llevo la mano a su cabeza sosteniéndola como si un dolor muy fuerte sintiera en ella.

-Eso era lo que deseabas. – Masaki se mantuvo hincada a los pies de su reina apretando los puños porque ella tambien le dolía esa situación.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero nunca creí que dolería tanto. Que equivocada estaba. – rio con amargura.

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí puedes llorar. Dela salir un poco del sufrimiento que ahoga tu alma. –Masaki se levanto y le sonrió con ternura.

-Eso es lo que deseo, llorar hasta que ya no tenga lágrimas que derramar, hasta que la última gota de sangre salga de mis ojos. Aunque me siento ahogada, quiero gritar con tal fuerza hasta que mi garganta duela. – Rukia apuño sus manos, su dolor la asfixiaba y se entendía por su cuerpo provocándole agonía.

-Mi niña. – Masaki la abrazo con ternura atrayendo así sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo maternal.

-Masaki lo he lastimado más de lo que me podría perdonar… Masaki por favor protégelo cuando yo me haiga ido. –suplico cayendo lentamente de rodilla manchando el traje de guerra de la peli naranja.

-Lo haré pequeña. – la abrazo con más fuerza, temiendo que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos.

-Por favor no dejes que se derrumbe y busca su perdón el tiene buen corazón y te ama. A pesar de todo el odio que hay en su corazón en estos momentos yo se que desaparecerá cuando llegue momento, solo no lo dejes caer, por favor quiero que el viva, necesito saber que estará bien y que todo el dolor que estoy causando algún día dará frutos y que él podrá vivir en ese nuevo mundo por el cual estoy luchando. – susurro con desespero.

-Te lo prometo. – los ojos de Masaki se veían cristalinos pero no podía derramar una lagrima, no se podía permitir verse débil ella necesitaba mostrase fuerte poder proteger a la reina cuando el momento de batalla final llegara, esa batalla que tocaba su puerta con existencia y de la cual ya no se podía huir.

-Gracias Masaki, y perdóname por lastimar a tu familia, se que tu también deberías odiarme y sin embargo viniste conmigo cuando tu hijo te ha pedido que te quedaras con él. Te estoy lastimando a ti también. –Rukia un seguía susurrando con su voz que parecían gemidos de agonía.

-Ha beses cuando queremos proteger a alguien importante solemos lastimarlas sin proponérnoslo. Eso siempre fue lo que me dijiste y lo que te había enseñado tu amada hermana. – recordó aquellas palabras de Rukia antes que ella se reencontrada con su pequeña Yuzu.

-Si… Hisana… ella era un pilar para mí al igual que Byakuya, a él también lo estoy lastimando, el me debe odiar también… Todo lo que toco lo destruyo Masaki, todo lo destruyo… por ello debo ser destruida. –Masaki la aprisiono con más fuerza, no soportaba oírla hablar de aquella forma, quizás todo el mundo creyera que Rukia reina de los demonios, temida por sus súbditos y alabada por otros, no creyeran que detrás de tanta frialdad se encontrara una frágil criatura herida, lastimada y al borde un abismo el cual la había estado arrastrando lentamente sin que nadie oyera sus gritos y suplicas, para que alguien la rescatara. Alguien que le diera la mano y no la dejara caer asía su muerte segura. Ella estaba consciente que ese alguien no era ella, porque aun siendo ella una de las personas más cercana a la morena no podía llegar hasta donde yacía la verdadera Rukia, aquella niña frágil que le temía a la oscuridad aun siendo ella misma parte de esta.

-No por favor, no hables de esa forma. – pidió con suplica, si su corazón aun pudiera latir estaría paralizado y doliéndole hasta explotar, porque los sentimientos que radiaban a Rukia en ese momento eran tan fuertes que comenzaban ahogar a la vampiresa.

-Conoces mi destino, solo libérame cuando el momento llegue, por favor prométeme que me liberaras y que no dejaras que las cadenas que me atan a este mundo no se destruya por favor Masaki necesito ser libre. – ella necesitaba estar segura que todo a su alrededor quedara preparado y que todos aquellas peticiones y promesas que le había hecho prometer no solo a Masaki si no ha todos su allegados se cumpliera.

-Lo haré pequeña te lo prometo. – eso era lo único que le quedaba hacer por ella, una ángel sin halas que buscaba la luz como un ciego en medio de la oscuridad.

-Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo cuando no me merezco. Soy una persona cruel y sin compasión te he arrastrado a ti y a todos a este infierno. – sus susurros eran llevado por el viento y casi inaudibles, pero capaz de quebrar a las almas y llevarlos a ala agonía.

-Te equivocas yo tome la decisión de seguirte al igual que todos los que rodeamos y creemos en ti, en tus ideales y en tus sueños… cada uno tomo su decisión. – dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos relucientes.

-Eso fue porque yo los manipule a todos a mi conveniencia para así poder vengarme de aquellos que destruyeron a mi familia. – oculto su rostro avergonzado y arrepentido en el pecho de Masaki que aun la sostenía entre sus brazos, consolándola antes del final.

-Rukia tu solo eres marioneta del destino, tu puedes derrotarlo y escribirlo con tus propias manos solo no te rindas y sigue luchando.- trataba de sembrar en ella algo de esperanza, algo para que ella luchara, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón Masaki sabía que ya nada podía sembrar esa rayito de esperanza en la reina.

-A cambio de que Masaki, de mas dolor y sufrimiento. Ya no más... Ya no puedo más. – su cuerpo temblaba, la angustia crecía sin desmedida.

-Si… si puedes yo te seguiré y te ayudare a levantar cada vez que caigas. Solo no te des por vencida. –sus suplicas se colaban en el corazón de la morena pero aun así ella estaba consciente de todo lo que implicaba tener esperanza y luego perderlas, como tantas ocasiones anteriores.

-Ya he caído muchas beses Masaki y la próxima vez que lo haga ya no tendré la fuerza para levantarme de nuevo, porque ya no tengo la voluntad para hacerlo.

-Eres pura.

-No no lo soy… soy un demonio con cara de ángel solo eso. –sonrió con amargura.

-No te menosprecies. – siguió acariciando su cabello mientras miraba las estrellas en su esplendor, el universo tan tranquilo y imperturbable, destellando su belleza admirada por tantas criaturas y humanos, tantos poetas inspirados en sus misterios y sobre todo en la inmensidad, tanta belleza en los cielos y tanta crueldad y destrucción en la tierra…

-No lo hago… la balanza que hay en mí se inclina asía la maldad, el desequilibrio radica en mi… Ya es la hora la luna ya está en posición y la hora de mi venganza dará comienzo cuando el este frente a mí. – Rukia se separo de los brazos de aquella que había sido su último refugio antes de enfrentar lo inevitable, porque siempre hay cosas y momentos en la vida o en la existencia de un ser que no se puede evitar o simplemente pasar de ello.

-Rukia prométeme que te cuidaras. – Masaki tambien estaba desesperada, y no solo por Rukia tambien por su familia ya que aunque había elegido seguir a su reina lo hacía para evitar por completo la destrucción, esa destrucción que ya había dada inicio, y que su deber era impedir que siguiera avanzando. Para así poder darle a su familia un futuro mejor, donde la maldad no afectara el progreso de sus vidas, en donde el odio que había en sus corazones se extinguiera como el fuego a que no se le arroja más leños. Una vida en donde ellos podrían criar a sus hijos lejos de todo aquel mal que ahora los asechaba como un cazador a su presas, y en esta ocasión ella sería el cazador y el mal su presa, presa que no dejaría escapar por el futuro y bienestar de todos aquellos que amaba.

-No puedo prometerte eso querida pero… tu cumple todas tus promesas y sobre todo la de darle mi sangre cuando el momento llegue. – Rukia comenzó a quitarse la capa que llevaba dejando ver sus hombros y brazos desnudos y su piel pálida que resaltaba más debido aquel vestido rojo que resaltaba su belleza y sus bien desarrolladas curvas.

-Lo haré. – Masaki materializo su arco en sus manos, preparada para la guerra que se alzaba ante sus ojos borgoña.

-Ahora vamos al campo de batalla. Donde mi destino me espera sonriente. – de la espalda de la morena dos alas de murciélago se desplegaron en un pequeño ruido que pareció el aleteo de una ave a la vez que miles de murciélagos se concentraron arriba de su cabeza volando en especie de remolino esperando que su reina se elevara a los cielos para escoltarla aquel lugar que sería la tumba de muchos demonios y quizás tambien de la ella.

Rukia cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras soltaba el aire que había sostenido sus pulmones, una ráfaga de viento movió con violencia su larga cabellera y su vestido dejando ver sus piernas y sus pies descalzos en los cuales comenzaban a formarse garras.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos y de un salto se elevo en los cielos dando piruetas en círculos hasta detenerse a unos metros de alturas con sus alas aleteando con fiereza provocando remolinos de viento. Se mantuvo por unos minutos rogando porque sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y que todo en esa noche saliera de acuerdo con todo lo que ella había planeado, durante cientos de años.

Y sin mirar atrás se lanzo asía su furo, la cita con su destino daba comienzo y la luz de su vida comenzaba a extinguirse a la vez que su reloj de arena dejaba caer sus últimos partículas de tierra marcando que el tiempo llegaba a su fin.

…

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono se encontraba la familia Kurosaki mirándose a la cara sin que nadie rompiera el silencio.

La primera en romper el duelo de miradas de odio, tristeza, resentimiento y arrepentimiento fue Karin que di uno pasos hasta su hermana y la abofeteo con fuerza asiendo que esta girara su rostro y un hilo de sangre saliera de sus labios el cual limpio con lentitud.

-¡Reacciona Yuzu¡ ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?. -La nombrada se llevó la mano a zona afectada y no respondió solo miro a su hermana y sonrió porque todo aquello ella los asía por ellos, por su familia para que pudieran tener un futuro, en donde la tristeza no afectara sus almas atormentadas por el dolor del pasado. -Dime Yuzu en que pensabas a unirte a ellos, ¡maldita sea eres mi hermana pequeña! se suponía que debía protegerte, que tenía que cuidarte...

-Yo nunca pedí que me cuidaras Karin-chan. – dijo en un susurro pero aun así manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Pero aun yo lo quería hacer, y ahora tu nos tracianas uniéndote al enemigo ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?… Creí que te conocía. – Karin apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras lagrimas traicioneras bajaban como cascadas sin control por sus mejillas.

-Nunca me has conocido Karin-chan. – Yuzu miro a los ojos de su hermana, ocultando el dolor que le causaba verla de esa forma.

-No ya me di de cuenta. – ironizo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de su rostro con violencia.

-Me alegro por ti. – respondió de la misma manera pero más fría Yuzu.

-¿Por qué?. – Karin bajo de nuevo la cabeza le costaba asimilar toda aquella información, ver a su hermana en el bando contrario al de ella, junto a todos aquellos demonios que ella odiaba y no solo eso su madre, ella estaba segura que había visto a su madre.

-No te entiendo. – hablo de nuevo con aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba.

-Porque estas del lado de esa maldita, acaso no te has dado dé cuenta de todo el daño que ha hecho y que está haciendo, a lastimado a nuestro hermano ha transformado a nuestra madre en su esclava… nos ha rebato a nuestra madre, y aun así tú la sigues como cachorrito. – si porque aquella mujer hermosa que había visto era su madre. De eso estaba segura.

-Lo siento Karin chan, pero este es el camino que he escogido y te pido que no interfieras o si no… - sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas.

-¿O si no que?… me mataras es eso. – la incredulidad aun se podía ver en el rostro de Karin como si lo fueran pintado en el.

-Si la situación lo requiere no dudare en hacerlo. – los ojos de Yuzu mostro una frialdad que nunca su hermana había visto reflejado en ellos, era imposible que la inocente Yuzu que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa calidad fuera aquella que ahora tenía enfrente Karin.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermana?. – grito con dolor y desesperación, ella se reusaba a creer, porque esa no podía ser la dulce y gentil Yuzu, porque su hermana era cálida y su sonrisa era como rayos de sol, no como aquella Yuzu que tenia en frente, su sonrisa era fría al igual que sus ojos, incluso su presencia; ella era la representación de un tempano de hielo.

-La amable y gentil Yuzu, frágil y inocente, nunca ha existido desde pequeña he seguido a Rukia-sama. - Ichigo que se había mantenido callado manteniendo su ira a raya al igual que aquel poder que trataba de tomar el control de su cuerpo, solo pudo mostrar una mirada de incredulidad al igual que su padre al oír lo revelado por su hermana.

-¿Que has dicho? – esta vez fue Isshin el que pregunto, tratando de asimilar aquella confesión.

-Así es papá… desde pequeña he estado de lado de Rukia –sama, ella es mi reina y por ella luchare esta guerra, y les pido a los tres que no interfiera. – Yuzu aun mantenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo mejor para su familia era mantenerse lejos de ella, para cuando el momento de sellar la puerta del infierno los sentimientos de ellos no la ataran a la tierra, porque ese ya no era su lugar desde que acepto su misión y sus alas que ahora lleva con orgullo en su espalda.

-Yo siempre te he querido y cuidado de ti a cada momento, me hice fuerte por ti Yuzu ¡maldita sea! y tú me traicionas, y traicionas a tu familia al igual que papá y mamá… ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso no tienen sentimientos? ¿Acaso nunca pensaron en nosotros en cómo nos sentiríamos?. – pregunto Ichigo al borde del colapso ya no quería seguir oyendo todo aquello, su corazón y alma ya no soportaba mas decepciones.

-Si lo hice, ¿pero acaso tu me llegaste a preguntar qué era lo que yo sentía?, ¿acaso creíste que mi risa era verdadera?, ¿acaso te preguntaste si yo sufría?. – pregunto Yuzu mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

-Yo estaba allí siempre a tu lado Yuzu. – le reclamo Karin interviniendo indignada.

-No, nunca lo estuviste quizás tu presencia sí, pero nunca tu corazón, porque en él solo hay odio y sed de venganza, estas siegas y te niegas a ver la verdad. – esta vez vio con reproche a su hermana mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-No me hables como si fueras mi madre porque ella está muerta entiendes. – grito desesperada.

-No nuestra madre está viva, aunque no sea como humana. – aclaro el pequeño detalle de la existencia de su madre.

-Esa mujer no es mi madre, porque ella era una mujer dulce, amble y sobre todo humana, no un demonio que se alimenta de sangre humana, así que nunca más vuelvas a decir que esa mujer es mi madre, porque no responderé a mis actos. – si la cólera comenzaba a surgir en Karin como un volcán en erupción.

-Tú nunca podrás negar lo inevitable. – la firmeza de las palabras de Yuzu no dejaban espacio parea reproche, porque simplemente estaba hablando con la verdad. No importaba lo mucho que Karin insistiera en que su madre no era aquella vampira porque simplemente ella lo era, y Karin no era suficiente para evitar lo inevitable.

-Karin tiene razón Yuzu, ya ustedes no son nuestra familia, porque la falsa que siempre ha sido se ha derrumbando, dejando ver sus verdaderos rostros. – el odio de Ichigo se clavo con una daga en el corazón de la pequeña.

-¡Hermano!. – fue lo único que pudo ser mostrando una sonrisa dolida, de la que nadie se percato, porque simplemente ellos nunca se habían dado cuenta de cuál era su verdadera sonrisa y cuál era la farsa.

-¡Ya no soy tu hermano!. – hablo con rudeza.

-¿Que dices?.

-¡Así es!, si tu nunca consideraste nuestros sentimientos y siempre nos mentiste fingiendo ser alguien que no eras no mereces llamarnos hermanos, porque los hermanos no se traicionan… Y dime Yuzu, también pretendes ser un vampiro como la mujer que por un tiempo llame madre. – no había duda el alma de Ichigo había sido corrompida por el odio, ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y la reina comenzaba a moverse por el tablero.

-Lo sería si pudiera, pero Rukia-sama me necesita de esta forma por los momentos y sus deseos son mis deseos. – sonrió con amargura, no dejaría ver como su alma se desgarraba lentamente.

-¡Nunca más nombres a esa maldita frente a mí!. – grito colérico.

-El odio te siega hermano. – Yuzu apretó los puños, pero aun así no dejo de mostrar una firmeza que nunca creyó que poseía ante tanto dolor.

-¡Yo no soy tu hermano!. – grito de nuevo conteniendo las ganas que tenia de golpearla y borrar aquella expresión de burla en el rostro de su pequeña hermana.

-Eso es algo que no puedes evitar aunque lo niegues al igual que Karin niegue a nuestra madre, nunca podrán romper los lazos de sangre que nos une. – la madures de Yuzu no dejaba de sorprender a Isshin que seguía manteniéndose al marguen de la discusión de sus hijos tratando de buscar una solución a todo aquel enfrentamiento, una solución que no veía por ninguna parte.

-Eres un monstruo despreciable Yuzu. – escupió Karin, con odio rencor, desprecio y sobre todo mucho dolor, pero esas palabras lastimaron mas a Yuzu de que pudo mostrar su rostro estaba a punto de dejar esa mascara de indiferencia y derrumbarse a llorar.

-Ya es hora que nos marchemos Yuzu chan- despídete por última vez de tu familia. – una voz dulce, rescatando a Yuzu de las garras de sus hermanos, pero aunque su dolor era semejante a la de sus hermanos ella estaba consciente que peor era el dolor de sus hermanos al ver todo en lo que creía destruido…

-Si Orihime-chan. – Yuzu güiro el rostro para ver a la persona cubierta con una capa que la había llamado dándole las gracias en silencios por su interrupción.

-Tú también nos traicionaste maldita zorra. – grito Karin conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Orihime para borrar su sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-¡Sí!, y no me arrepiento de ver tomado mi decisión, espero que algún día comprender todo lo que estamos haciendo, y que para ese entonces su odio y dolor se convierta en una luz calidad que destelle en sus ojos oscurecidos por el sufrimiento. – la peli naranja cerro sus ojos y llevó sus manos a su corazón demostrando que todas aquellas palabras salían de el cargado de buenas intenciones.

-No, nos vengas con palabras bonitas y con tu lastima hipócrita... – intervino una morena que se acercaba asía la familia Kurosaki.

-Tatzuki-chan. – susurro la peli naranja mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca pensé esto de ti Orihime. – Tatzuki se quedo a una distancia prudente, pero aun así Orihime pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de su amiga.

-Lo siento... Es hora de irnos la hora se acerca. – dijo Orihime mirando ahora a Yuzu ignorando a su mejor amiga.

-Solo quiero decirle algo a todos, Karin, Ichigo, espero que algún día me perdonen y comprender el porqué de mis decisiones, aunque ahora no me quieran ver y me desprecien. Quiero que sepan queridos hermanos que los quiero y nunca los dejare de hacer. – se despidió la más pequeña de los Kurosaki con una pequeña sonrisa sincera y no esa que había mantenido todo el tiempo que duro su discusión, porque tal vez esa sería la última vez que los vería.

-¿Que demonio estás diciendo?. – la ira de Karin no disminuía, al contrario crecía y su sangre comenzaba a despertar como demonio.

-Padre, espero que mis hermanos te perdones y que mi madre logre estar a tu lado. – ignoro a Karin era lo mejor en ese momento.

-¿Yuzu porque te despides? – pregunto algo alarmado el viejo vampiro mirando a su hija, algo no andaba bien y estaba seguro de ello.

-Porque yo soy la guardiana de la puerta del infierno, y mi deber es serrarla. – respondió a la pregunta con sinceridad.

-Por eso Rukia quería el rosario de los espíritus. – concluyo el noble acercados más a su hija, había tanto que aun no comprendía y poco tiempo para comprender.

-Veo que lo ha comprendido Kurosaki-sama. – interrumpió en la conversación Orihime.

-¿Pero eso es imposible?. – ahora miro al ángel de cabellos naranja que le sonsearía amablemente.

-Somos los descendientes de ángeles y todos nos hemos reunidos en la misma ciudad para presenciar el fin del mundo, nos es una coincidencia que Rukia-sama fuera nombrada reina, y que su pueblo planea rebelarse en su contra, que los demonios se concentren frente a la puerta y que los corazones débiles de los humanos sean destruidos, por la naturaleza enfurecida… por el daño que le han causado. Que la tierra se habrá y se manifiesta en contra de sus hijos. Nada es coincidencias, porque estas no existen.

-Solo existe lo inevitable. – concluyo el peli negro a lo que Orihime asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, por ello nosotros como ángeles debemos sacrificar nuestra energía celestial para cerrar la puerta y con ella arrastrar todo el mal purificando a este mundo usando el rosario, como ya lo dije antes. – explico de nuevo la peli naranja asiendo gala de los conocimientos que poseía gracias a su madre.

-¿Eso es lo que pretende ella?. – pregunto aun si creer Isshin.

-Si además de su venganza. – completo resaltando el pequeño detalle.

-¿Pero porque nunca lo dijo?, ¿porque los escogió a ustedes?. – preguntas y más preguntas se formaban en la mente de Isshin buscando respuestas lógicas que lo ayudaran a comprender toda aquella locura que se había desatado en pocas horas.

-Ella no nos escogió fue el destino, Kurosaki. – dijo Ishida extendiendo sus alas para tomar el vuelo, ya estaba retrasado lo cual emito Yuzu y Orihime.

-Yuzu, no vayas. – pidió alarmado y suplicante Isshin al saber a lo que enfrentaba su pequeña niña.

-No puedo ser egoísta padre. – la pequeña le regalo una radiante sonrisa a su podre preparada para tomar vuelo.

-No puedo evitarlo, cuando la vida de una de mis hijas esta por extinguirse. – casi grito con agonía, una fuerte opresión se apodero de su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de sangre para derramar aquellas lagrimas que por años se había negada a derramar por su esposa cuando aun la creía muerta.

-¿Que dices padre?. – pregunto asiéndose la ingenua el ángel. -Abran los ojos. – pidió mirando a sus hermanos.

-¿Para que? para ver en lo que tas has convertido, para ver que sigues a un demonio. No gracias prefiero mantenerlos serrados para no ver tu desagradable rostro. – escupió de nuevo Karin aquellas palabras con rencor.

-Si eso te molesta, nunca más me veras desapareceré al igual que todo el mal, porque el mundo merece un equilibrio. Adiós familia, perdónense y cuiden uno de los otros. Yo iré a cumplir mi destino pero mi corazón siempre estará presente entre ustedes, aunque ese no sea su deseo, aunque me odien yo siempre los amare. Adiós. – una lagrima salió de los ojos de Yuzu cristalina y brillante cayendo sobre aquel piso de mármol de la sala del trono de Rukia reina de los demonios y próxima salvadora del mundo.

-¡Hija!. – Isshin se acerco para tratar de abrazar a su hija, pero Yuzu negó con su cabeza dando un paso atrás.

-Te quiero padre, cuéntales la verdad a mis hermanos y busca a nuestra madre ella aun te sigue amando.- Yuzu vatio con fuerza sus alas tomando el vuelo desapareciendo entre las nubes que comenzaban a reclamar al cielo como su propiedad.

-¡Oye vampiro!. – hablo Ichigo con desprecio atrayendo la mirada de su padre.

-Aun sigo siendo tu padre Ichigo. – le recordó el vampiro con vos seria, exigiendo el respeto que un hijo le debe a un padre.

-No lo eres… solo quiero que me digas a donde se dirigen Todos ellos. – dijo apuntando como algunos de los presente comenzaban a desaparecer con una misma dirección en común.

-A la puerta del infierno. – respondió a un molesto por el comportamiento inmaduro de su primogénito.

-¿En dónde está?. – pregunto sin ver a la cara a su padre, ya que tan solo al estar en su presencia le causaba asco. La bestia que llevaba dentro estaba comenzando a despertar reclamando lo que ya era suyo, su corazón, cuerpo y voluntad para hacer posible su venganza.

-Cerca del templo Quincy. – Isshin respondió a la pregunta de su hijo, el estaba consciente que no sería nada fácil recuperar a su familia, ya que una de sus principales bases como la confianza había sido destruida por la causa de su silencio y los secretos de cada uno de ellos.

-Iré a matarla, si ella desaparece todo el mal lo hará con ella. Rukia cada uno de tus minutos están contados, morirás en mis manos. – Ichigo miro su mano y la apretó hasta que sangre salió de la palma de esta.

-Te arrepentirás si le quitas la vida… porque a pesar de todo la amas. – no podía haber palabras más ciertas que esas y tanto Isshin como Ichigo estaban consciente de ello.

-Si tienes razón, pero mi amor se extinguirá al igual que la luz de sus ojos. – Ichigo comenzó avanzar asía la salida de aquel lugar donde sus esperanzas y felicidad fueron destruidos. Con solo una cosa en mente "matar aquella que había destruido su corazón"

-Te destruirás a ti mismo. – dijo en voz alta y con pesar Isshin mirando lo que quedaba de su hijo.

-Ya estoy destruido. – fueron sus últimas palabras para su padre antes de salir por aquella imponente puerta asía su destino.

...

"_Desde aquí en adelante el pov de Isshin y Soi Fong transcurren en el mismo tiempo"._

Isshin pov.

En estos momentos de mi existencia es que me detengo a pensar como he llegado a este punto, en donde mi familia es la principal protagonista de planes retorcidos y mentes malignas que luchan entre ellas por control de la humanidad o lo que quedad de ella, porque este hermoso mundo se ha sumergido en la oscuridad, solo la luna deslumbras los cielos roja escarlata bañándose con los ríos de sangre que recorren a la tierra.

Mis hijos.

Mi familia

Ya no queda nada de ella. Aunque vivíamos rodeados mentiras y secretos éramos felicites, o eso fue lo que creí yo.

Pero todas las mentiras fueron reveladas, por aquella vampiresa que con sus intrigas ha logrado a destruir cada una de las familias de vampiros que existen en este mundo agonizante...

Aunque en un principio entendí su dolor perdió a sus padres y a su hermana y a su sobrino que venía en camino es una forma traumatizante, bebiendo de cada uno de ellos hasta dejarlos secos... Pero su sufrimiento la segó y su corazón se lleno de tanto odio, que su ira se manifestó contra todas aquellas familias felices. Izo que se destruyeran arrebatando las vidas de sus seres queridos.

Pero ahora en estos momentos de meditación ante el fin del mundo me pregunto, ¿de verdad los mato?. Es difícil deducirlos, pero estoy seguro que no lo izo, solo tengo que pensar en sus palabras, en las palabras de Masaki, en que "nada es lo que parece", una frase rayadas por ellos que pone a la vista la verdad detrás de cada unos de sus ojos.

Aquellos que criamos muertos de alguna forma no lo están y los que eran humanos vampiros ahora son, al igual que los mestizaos y no hay duda que se estuvieron preparando, para esta batalla. Solo basta ver los ojos de ellos para ver la lealtad que lo profesa a Rukia, y no solo eso sino el poder y la confianza que derrocha con cada paso que dan, ellos ya tienen sus metas trazadas, y una de esa es que el sueño o la venganza de Rukia es de ellos tambien y estoy seguro que la protegerán a pesar de que ella los está usando, porque los está usando para lograr sus propios fines malévolos. ¿O quizás estoy confundido?.

¡No lo sé!.

Mis hijos me odian, por ocultarles que era un vampiro excepto Yuzu, cuando mi pequeña y frágil hija se convirtió en esa mujer fría que estaba ante mis ojos capas de herirme sin pestañar para evitar que lastimara a Rukia, con que le lavaron su cabasita. Y Masaki ¿porque ella lo había permitido?, se supone que ella es su madre y la ama, ¿o quizás Masaki perdió su alma por completo y ahora es una simple marionetita de Rukia?.

Tantas cosas que pensar y el tiempo se agota. Por otra parte esta lo del rosario, nunca pensé que cien de las perlas siempre estuvieron frente a mí, pero es que esa chica Senna oculto su presencia y sus recuerdos, quizás fue un hechizo que hicieron las otras cuentas o perlas sagradas, pero lo más increíble fue que Rukia siempre supo quien las tenia y las reunió a todas y no solo eso sino a los ángeles que resultaron ser los hijos y nietos de mis mejores amigos al igual que mi pequeña. Ya entiendo sus extraños comportamientos antes de sus muertes y sus muertes tan sospechosas, todo era un montaje bien planeado, sin dejar cabos sueltos.

¿Cuanto tiempo le llevaría a Rukia planear todo aquello?, ¿quien la ayudó?

Sus planes no se comparaban con los de Urahara, en ningún sentidos, todos los pasos y reacciones de los involucrados, voluntaria e involuntariamente en aquel juego sicópata había sido calculadoramente pensado y puesto en práctica, sin remordimiento destruyendo todo a su paso. ¿Cuanto más se destruirían entre sí mismo?, ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirían lastimándose hasta el límite de matarse uno a los otros?.

¡Todo era un infierno ya!.

Pero en este momento no me importaba los demás, solo quería reunir de nuevo a mi familia y que todos sobreviremos a esta guerra.

Pero sé que es imposible, nos hemos dividió en tres.

Yuzu y Masaki eligieron su lado, pasando por encima de nuestros sentimientos sin mirar a tras, Ichigo y Karin fueron destruidos por ellas y por mí mismo, y ahora el odio creció más en sus corazones y yo… yo me quede en medio de una encrucijada de caminos.

Pero ahora lo que temo es al poder monstruoso de Ichigo que avanza rápidamente tomando terreno alimentándose de su odio y rencor, de su sufriente e ira. Todos aquel remolino de emociones tiene sus consecuencias, y más cuando se está rodeado de tanto mal. El monstruo que Ichigo lleva dentro ha despertado, y ya puedo oír sus risas. Esto no terminara bien. Perdió todo lo que amaba.

Y pero lo que más me duele aparte del desprecio de mi familia es que mi pequeña dejara de existir cuando todo esto termine.

Rukia quiere cerrar la puerta, y eso significa un gran sacrifico por parte de quien la sierre, en pocas palabras la vitalidad completa. Y lo mas alarmante es que mi pequeña siempre estuvo preparada para ello, su sacrifico por amor a nosotros es tan grande, sin duda se merecía aquellas radiantes alas. De todas formas ella era una descendiente de aquellos ángeles que construyeron aquella monstruosa puerta ahora abierta por tanta maldad y la mayor parte de ella viene de los humanos.

¿Rukia que pretende con todo esto?, ¿eres fría sin sentimientos o tienes un corazón tan puro y bondadoso que estas dispuesta hacer un gran sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad?.

Todo tiene un fin, y la tierra tiembla y el cielo llora y los arboles se marchitan por la tristeza, de aquella vidas perdidas.

…

Soi Fong pov.

Habíamos seguido las ordenes de Rukia-sama al pie de la letra, todo iba de acuerdo a plan, bueno casi todo, porque no contábamos con el secuestro de Naguaki, ese mocoso, mira que dejarse atrapar cuando estamos en plena guerra., bueno hay cosas que no se puede evitar.

Cuando vi que aquel retorcido ser entro interrumpió el espectáculo, casi rugí de la indignación. Como se atrevía alguien como él entrar en aquel lugar.

Tuve que contenerme ya que no me convenía revelar mi identidad… no aun.

Como se esperaba de Rukia-sama su indiferencia y su desprecio fingido salió a la perfección con tantos siglos de práctica… ella creaba los escenarios en donde ella era la principal protagonista. Tiraba de cada una de las cuerdas como una titiritera y escribía los diálogos convirtiéndose en la diosa de los actores, todo era minuciosamente planeado.

Aun no comprendía como lo hacía, ¿cómo lograba predecir cada unos de los movimientos del enemigo? ¿Y como lograba tener aquella calma envidiable?

Si yo fuera estado en su lugar no me fuera controlado y me fuera lanzado al cuello de aquel maldito acecino que extermino casi por completo a su familia.

Pero ella como siempre impresionando a toda su guardia con su carácter y tranquilidad, con sus mentiras que sonaban verdaderas para aquel que no la conociera, y que no conociera su pasado, su verdadero pasado y no aquel que se había inventado.

Suspire, y apreté los puños, hasta que sentí la mano de Kaien en mi hombre y me sonrió tranquilamente, el era otro que siempre se mantenía sereno.

A veces su tranquilidad ante el peligro esa espeluznante.

Pero que podía hacer ese era el hombro del que me había enamorado, el hombre que me había hecho seguir a Rukia- sama por aquel largo camino hasta ese momento en donde el destino se hacía presente.

Su venganza estaba justo frente a ella.

Y ella lo recibía tranquilamente, como si fuera un viejo amigo.

Aunque era un viejo enemigo, el único enemigo que quería derrotar la miraba desafiante, esperando su primer movimiento, anhelando lo que ella tenía poder.

Si la codicia de aquel ser no tenía límite, quería formar un mundo de demonios en donde los humanos no fueran más que ganado o demonios. Y nuestra reina. Ella solo quería un mundo de paz para nosotros en donde los humanos y los vampiros lograran convivir eternamente sin destruirse uno a otros.

Ese era su sueño, nuestro sueño.

Mire asía mi derecha y allí estaban mis padres sostenido por unos de mis subordinados, preparados para este momento, no quería aun que ellos salieran lastimados y por ello había inmovilizado cada uno de sus movimientos, no querían que atacara a Rukia estando rodeada de aquellos ángeles. Aunque sus rostros fueran gentiles e inofensivos podía ver su gran poder ocultos entres su cuerpo claramente, preparados para acabar con cualquier que amenazara la vida de Rukia -sama al igual que nosotros.

Los cuatro ángeles, eran tan peligrosos al igual que sus maestros, sus padres y abuelos.

Ellos habían sido entrenados para enseñarles los canticos sagrados de aquellas cuentas, que Rukia acaba de reunir por fin, después de tantos años de brusquedad, por fin estaban completas.

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Ahora solo faltaba dar el segundo golpe. Revelar nuestras identidades y así reunir más seguidores, y esos seguidores serian nuestras familias.

Rukia-sama nos separo de nuestras familia y creo más odio a su alrededor, odio que iba dirigido a ella, era para obtener más poder y sobre todo para que aquellos que estaban a su alrededor comprendieran su dolor cuando se llegara la hora. Cada familia había perdido un familiar o dos que seguían a Rukia-sama, todos los hicieron por motivos diferente, unos por poder, por codicia, para salir del aburrimiento, por venganza, para castigar algún miembro de su familias, por bondad, por amor, todos y cada uno por motivos egoístas, pero eso fue cambiando a medida que íbamos conviviendo transformándonos en una gran familia, la cual se protegía uno a los otros, aprendimos muchos valores que se creían extintos entre nuestras razas y especies. Había tanta división entre criaturas oscuras como el racismo en la humanidad.

Pero Rukia-sama nos cambio a todos, nos mostró lo que podíamos hacer si nos uníamos, y ahora era el momento de demostrarle que sus esfuerzos por unificarnos no fueron embonos y que están dando sus frutos, y que morimos por ella y un nuevo amanecer para todo aquel que aun albergué un rayito de espereza.

Y allí imponente, mostrando su autoridad digna de una reina, estaba Rukia impartiendo las ordenes que todos ya conocíamos, ordenes que obedeceríamos sin importar que estas nos llevara a la muerte.

Los minutos en aquel lugar ya estaba llegando a su fin, ya la hora para reunirnos en el campo de batalla con nuestros compañeros estaba llegando.

Camino unos pasos y me detuvo frente a mis padres.

Sé que no podían olerme y ni siquiera sentir mi aura demoniaca. Lo cual me mi hiso sonreír porque ellos me habían enseñado el arte de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Los mire, a mi madre con devoción, su carisma y sus sonrisas alegres. A mi padre y su inteligencia y sus ojos misteriosos y sabios, pero oscuros por el odio.

Los había lastimado mucho, no sé si me podrían perdonar algún día, por todo el daño que les he causado.

Mire a los guardias, y asentí con la cabeza para que los liberaran.

Si no fuera porque mi corazón estaba paralizado y muerto, juraría que estaba en un maratón. Mi pulmones se llenaron de oxigeno que no necesitaba.

Suspire y serré los ojos y apreté los puños, mientras ellos me veían sin comprender, pero manteniéndose en posición de taque.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y con mi cuerpo tembloroso tome el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarlos. La hora la verdad había llegado. Bueno de casi toda la verdad.

-Cuanto tiempo Madre, Padre. – salude inclinado un poco mi cabeza pero sin dejar de ver sus rostros de desconcierto por mis palabras.

Vi sus estado de shock, mientras dejaba descubierto mis rostro y le regalaba una sonrisa fría, así debía de actual, igual a ella, todos debíamos hacerlo, debíamos contarles la verdad en tan solo unos minutos, y convencerlos que nos siguieran

-Soi Fong. – escuche el susurro de mi madre como un cálido viento veranero susurrando éntrelas hojas de los arboles.

-Así es madre… no he desaparecido. Padre- me dirigí a el haciendo una leve reverencia, como casi nunca había hecho cuando aun viva con ellos.

-Co…como… - su estado de shock me demostró que aun no creía en lo que veía.

-El como y el porqué en estos momentos no es importante. – les asegure un poco decepcionada, porque a pesar de todo había esperado mas de este reencuentro. Si había esperado lagrimas abrazos eufóricos, risas y muchas otras emociones que se pueden manifestar cuando uno se reencuentra con alguien a quien ama después de tanos años de creerlo muerto o desaparecido, pero este no era el caso; ellos estaban allí parados frente a mí, como si yo fuera una ilusión o aparición. Pero sus emociones solo se limitaban al shock y a nada más.

-Todos estos años. – vi como mi madre apuñaba sus manos conteniéndose de alguna acción, quizás quería tocarme para ver si era real.

-Si todos estos años ustedes me ha creído muerta a pesar de lo cerca que siempre estuve de ustedes cuidando a mi reina… Padre madre, sé que mis actos en estos últimos años les ha causado un sinfín de sufrimiento, y pido perdón. Pero no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome aquel día, no me arrepiento de estar del lado de Rukia-sama en esta guerra, y les pido que por favor me apoyen, nos apoyen, aunque no tengo ningún derecho de pedirles algo después de la forma tan egoísta en la que actuado y aunque pueda que ustedes me odien en este momento.

-¿Porque nos hiciste creer que ella había extinguido tu existencia?- el rostro de sufrimiento de mi madre me partía en dos pero aun así con todo el dolor de mi alma continúe mirando sus ojos rojos a causa de la sangre que se acumulaba en ellos.

-Eso fue uno de los requisitos cuando decidí unirme a ella. Nadie podía conocer la existencia de sus tropas, y quienes eran sus miembros, solo pocos lo sabían y pocos eran los que permanecían a la vista. – no pude evitar contarle aquella parte de la verdad, ser sincera seria lo mejor en este caso.

-Eso quiere decir ¿que todas las muertes de los descendientes de nobles era una farsa?. – mire a mi padre y tan solo ver el brillo de sus ojos entendí que comenzaba analizar las cosas desde un punto diferente, buscando el sentido a mis palabras, estudiando todas las posibilidades de que yo siguiera existencia y que todo aquello no fuera un montaje una farsa para mantenerlos ocupados ganando tiempo, si, estaba casi segura que esas eran sus conclusiones, pero aun así había duda en el y yo tenía que aprovecharlas.

-Algo por el estilo, Rukia-sama quería que todo fuera recelosamente guardado como un secreto y por ello creábamos escenarios donde las muertes eran engaños, actuaciones y donde sembrábamos pruebas que involucraran a Rukia-sama en dichos asesinatos. – bien esta información podía ser tomada en dos formas y jugar a mi favor y en mi contra a la vez.

-¿Por qué fingir sus muertes, si podían ocultar el secreto?. – como siempre mi padre quería ver mas allá de lo que se estaba permitido ver, y para su suerte ese era el día de hablar con la verdad, y ella no escondería muchas cosas.

-¡Aun no lo entienden!, esa era la única forma que teníamos de movernos libremente asía nuestro objetivo… necesitábamos el temor de todo nuestro mundo para poder actuar con más libertad… -y de nuevo estaba hablando con la verdad, manteniendo la vista fija en mi padre que solo me mostraba una expresión fría, llena de rencor y eso me encogió el corazón literalmente ya que yo no poseía uno latente.

-¿Con que propósito?. – ahora fue mi madre que se unió a la conversación ocultando sus sentimientos bajo un velo de indiferencia.

-El objetivo de Rukia-sama era serrar la puerta del infierno, pero tambien cobrar venganza por la muerte de su familia y contra todas las personas que no acudieron cuando el castillo de sus padre fue atacado. Pero sobre todo quería que todos sintieran el dolor de perder un ser querido, quería lastimar a todo el mundo, que sintieran su dolor, su desesperación , su impotencia por no haber podido salvar a su seres queridos. – y vaya que yo la entendía y ellos quizás ahora la entendieran tambien al pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que su reina..

-Y tú te prestaste para eso, para lastimarnos, solo por el capricho de una vampiresa desquiciada. – y ahí estaban los reproches que tanto había estado esperando porque ya comenzaban a surgir las emociones y no solo aquella frialdad con la que me estaban tratando aunque me la merecía, y quizás yo no merecía estar frentes a ellos después de todo lo que les había hecho, porque yo había destruido sus existencias por largos años, y quizás seguiría haciéndolo. Pero algo que nunca toleraría seria la forma que tenían de dirigirse a Rukia-sama.

-¡Exijo respeto cuando hablen de ella!, ustedes que dicen haberse encargado de su educación no la conocer, ella no es despiadada y cruel como todos piensas, solo es alguien que esta herida y lastimada, ella solo quiso mostrarle como se sentía que alguien comprendiera su dolor y la ayudara, pero ustedes no lo vieron así, solo buscaron venganza, quería acabar con su vida, ¿pero acaso eso no fue lo que ella quería cuando ocurrió lo de sus padres?. Y ustedes ¿qué hicieron cuando ella exigió venganza?, le dieron la espalda y la condenaron a seguir escondida exiliada del mundo como lo habían hecho desde su nacimiento, díganme ¿qué cambio en la vida de ella?. Nada… nada cambio, pero nadie se preocupo por ella, por aliviar su dolor, y cuando ella se canso de esperar que alguien la ayudara tomando la decisión de tomar la venganza entre sus manos y mostrarle el sufrimiento por el cual ella estaba pasando y quizás así la comprenderían ¿qué hicieron?. Haber díganme. ¿Qué hicieron?. ¿Quieres que les diga que fue lo que hicieron?, la atacaron mostrando sus colmillos, tratando de destruirla... – no pude descargar todo aquel enojo que sentía, yo tenía razón en todo aquello, más que una venganza Rukia quería ver sus reacciones, ella quería que la comprendieran, pero nadie ve mas allá de su dolor, solo se encierran en el de ellos mismos sin detenerse a mirar a los que están sufriendo y que quizás con un poco de apoyo pudieran mantenerse de pie y sobre llevar el dolor juntos, pero eso solo eran sueños porque este es un mundo egoísta.

-Vaya que lo logro, durante todos esto años, nos ha sumergido en su sufrimiento, al creerte muerta… y tu Soi Fong prestándote para esta falsa, ¡demonios!... es que no te detuviste a pensar en nosotros en nuestro dolor, al creerte muerta. Es que acaso te obligo, te amenazo con algo, ¡demonios contesta maldita sea!, es que acaso no nos amaba lo suficiente para actuar de esa forma egoísta. – no me habían escuchado, seguían mirando todo desde su dolor, ¿por qué les costaba ponerse en lugar de Rukia?

-Entiendo que ahora no entienda y comprendan mis motivos, y creo que nunca podrán comprenderlos. – sonreí con una sonrisa amarga, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

-Entonces dilo y quizás podremos comprender algo de toda esta locura, en la que nos hemos visto envueltos por años. – pidió mi madre con ojos sus ojos reluciendo aquel toque felino que la caracterizaba.

-Nuestro objetivo es permitir que los ángeles que ya ustedes pudieron apreciar formen una barrera con las mil cuentas del rosario sagrado. Y para ello estamos nosotros el ejército de la luna roja para impedir que el enemigo llegue a ellos. Nuestro trabajo es simple exterminar los demonios que salen del infierno y los enemigos de que moran aquí en la tierra como el que vimos hace unos minutos, el acecino de los antiguos reyes de las tinieblas. – esta era la parte que debía llegar, tenía que cumplir con mi misión antes de tratar nuestros asuntos familiares.

-¿Y por ello mataron y lastimaron?

-Así es, no importa los medios que se utilicen si con ello podemos crear un mundo mejor, solo asesinábamos y castigábamos a todo aquel que ya no tenía salvación y que su traición nos podría llevar a la perdición. Pecadores y miles de pecadores fueron destruidos con nuestras manos y no nos arrepentimos de ellos porque pudimos salvar el doble de que exterminábamos. – las ironías de la vida ellos preguntándonos porque matábamos y lastimábamos como si ellos no hubieran hecho lo mismo en sus tiempos por diversión. ¿Y acaso ello no recordaban que eran vampiros y que los vampiros beben sangre y que para obtenerla tenía que lastimar al humano escogido para ser su alimento? En definitiva mis padres trataban de tomarme el pelo.

-¿Aun no puedo creer lo que dices? – no pude evitar manifestar mi incredulidad o quizás mi ignorancia porque había de haber algo que ignorara o me había perdido de la conversación. Pero lo que estaba segura era de que yo seguía siendo una vampiresa y muy orgullosa me sentía de serlo.

-Para activar de nuevo la perla negra reconstruida por ti padre… recitamos miles de sacrificio. Y durante estos últimos trescientos años lo hemos estado haciendo.

-Eso quiero decir que Rukia.

-¡Así es!, ella ha absorbido tanto pecado y maldad que se ha convertido en el demonio más poderoso que existe. – la devoción y admiración que sentía Soi Fong por Rukia se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

-Si eso es cierto ¿qué necesidad tenia de formar un ejecito?. – pregunto Yoruichi dando un paso mas así su hija.

-Madre lo sabes bien, las guerra no se ganan sola, y hasta el más poderosa de las criaturas necesita ayuda, ahora les ruego que se una a nuestra causa y rescatemos a este mundo del infierno que en que se está convirtiendo, por favor. – le peli negra hiso una inclinación y se puso de rodillas en señal de respeto y humildad a sus padres que no cabían en su sorpresa.

Yoruichi y Urahara no podían articular palabra alguno, su hija la mujer que criaron para ser un guerra y no inclinar su cabeza, estaba allí frente a ello de rodilla, pidiéndole ayuda después de todo lo que había hecho, después de traicionar la confianza que ellos le habían otorgado fingiendo su muerte y causando el mayor dolor que un hijo le pueda causar a sus padres, pidiéndole ayuda para ayudar al ser que la había impulsado a toda aquella rebeldía y años de sufrimientos por creerla muerta. Años persiguiendo a Rukia para supuestamente vengar la muerte de su hija y ella jugando a las escondía con la reina de las tinieblas.

Y ahora ella pretendía que ellos le ayudaran que dejaran pasar por arto todo lo que ellos habían sufrido, todo solo porque ella quería ser parte de aquella guerra.

¿Cómo debían reaccionar?

¿Que debían hacer?

¿Se unirían a esa guerra?

Continuara…

**Holaaa….**

**Chicas y chicos…**

**Lamento la tardanza, aunque creo que no tarde mucho.**

**Bueno en fin, lo importante es que aquí está un nuevo capítulo, que espero que hayan disfrutado…**

**Es más corto de lo que tenia pensando, pero se acerca el final rápidamente, se que dije que solo faltaban dos cap, pero sinceramente no puedo afirmar eso, ya que mi imaginación siempre me esta ofreciendo nuevas ideas que simplemente me gustan plasmarlas en el fic.**

**Bueno como siempre y ya es tradición quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews por comentar en esta historia y pedirle disculpa a Sakura-jeka por no enviarle el cap, para que lo corrigiera antes de subirlo, pero es que estaba muy liada y hay una personita desesperada por leerlo y no me quedo alternativa que hacerlo. Perdón Sakurita…**

**Agradecimientos para:**

**Sakura-jeka**

**Gzn**

**Dvelery **

**Candy-chan**

**Vickyallyz**

**Y a todas las demás personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior y no dejaron sus comentarios.**

**Bueno cuídense todos, y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo cap, y por su puesto en sus reviews que espero con ansias…**

**Cuídense mucho…**

**Pórtense mal… he disculpen quise decir bien, y feliz semana santa…**

**CHAITO…**


	19. Chapter 19 Un paso asía el final

**Capitulo 19**

**Un paso asía el final **

Caminaba como un zombi con su Zampakutou bañada en sangre en su mano derecha a través de aquel campo de batalla que se erguía frente a sus ojos de bronce derretido. Sus pasos eran lentos, pausados. Un aura demoniaca lo envolvía asiendo que los demonios y bestias de bajo nivel temblaran ante su presencia, una masacrara de uso se estaba formando poco a poco en su rostro, sus ojos ya habían perdido su brillo característico, por uno vacío y sádico.

Su ropa estaba irreconocible, estaba toda rasguñado y lleno de sangre por los encuentros anteriores con los dóminos que se habían lanzado a una muerte segura.

Su cuerpo solo reaccionaba ante los reflejos, el fuego y cadáveres de humanos yacían por doquier. Y cientos de demonios disfrutaban de aquel infierno.

A los lejos la ciudad estaba encendida, los edificios derrumbados y la tierra agrietada debido a los innumerables temblores que habían azotado al pueblo de Karakura. Y no solo el pueblo estaba afectado si no todos los países, continentes y el planeta entero. La tierra se estaba destruyendo, había llegado el fin del mundo, el fin de aquella era, sumergiendo aquel mundo en el caos y la destrucción, aun se podía oír los gritos de los humanos que aun Vivian, sus gritos, desgarradores los estaban llevando a la locura al presenciar aquella guerra, aquella destrucción masiva de todo lo que conocía, de todo lo que quería y apreciaban, como sus familias y su mundo.

Ya nada yacía de pie, todo era ruinas y destrucción.

Ichigo caminaba por aquel sendero que lo llevaría a la puerta de infierno, con cada paso que daba se sumergía mas en aquella guerra. Demonios de todas clases y rangos batallaban por sus supervivencias al igual que las bestias y algún que otro humanó que se estaba transformando en demonio al igual que él y su alma corrompida por el odio, la ira, el dolor, y por la traición de todo aquello en lo que creía en todo aquello que amaba.

Su aura oscura seguía creciendo sin control alguno. Por su camino iba dejando huella de aquel liquido rojo vital para un ser vivo. Y no era para menos, todo a su paso era destruido, sin compasión, sin remordimiento, porque para Ichigo aquellas criaturas eran repugnantes y no merecían existir sobre la tierra. Porque la tierra había sido creada para los seres humanos, no para los demonios que destruían todo lo bueno que había habido en ella.

Siguió asesinando, mutilando, destruyendo, a todo aquel que tuviera aura demoniaca. El solo tenía un objetivo y que se interpusiera en su camino para evitar llegar hasta él, sería asesinado por el filo de su Zampakutou.

El había sido destruido por ella, no físicamente pero si emocional, por ello el la destruiría de todas las formas posibles, quería que ella sintiera su dolor aunque fuera físicamente, porque él estaba seguro que ella no tenia corazón, y la única forma de obtener su venganza por todo el daño que ella le había hecho seria torturándola con lentitud. Con una sonrisa sádica, siguió avanzando hasta aquel lugar maldito.

…

No muy lejos de Ichigo, para ser más exacta cerca de la puerta estaban cuatro ángeles levantando una barrera, impidiendo que los demonios abandonaran el infierno. Yuzu, Inoue, Sado y Ishida, con sus alas desplegadas en los aires se movían lentamente en círculo, con sus manos unidas susurrando un cantico en susurros que parecían plegarias, de la tierra surgieron cadenas que se enredaron en la puerta maldita donde el mal luchaba por salir para ampliar las fronteras de maldad, sobre la humanidad que se extinguía velozmente con cada segundo que transcurría.

Y frente a esta puerta estaba Rukia parada de espalda a ella, mirando como su ejército se batía a muerte con los demonios y su enemigo, el asesino de sus padres, un demonio el que infierno había liberado enviándolo como maldición a la tierra.

El vestido rojo de Rukia era cubierto por sus alas negras en la envolvían dejando a la vista solo su cabeza y sus resaltante y tenebrosos ojos rojos. Su piel blanca resaltaba más con la luna roja que resplandecía sobre su cabeza. Su cabello negro se mecía con violencia por el viento que salía de la puerta abierta.

Rukia miraba con una sonrisa toda la destrucción y muerte que se desarrollaba frente a ella, sus labios rojos fresa dejaban ver sus alargados colmillos, mientras su cabeza se movía como un búho de derecha a izquierda buscando su enemigo, con una paciencia envidiable.

Su apariencia y expresión era terrorífica, casi nadie se atrevía a luchar cerca de ella, por temor de ser destruido rápidamente.

La guerra más sangrienta de todos los tiempos se estaba llevando a cabo, cuerpos mutilados yacían en los terrenos moribundos de aquel valle donde la sangre corría como ríos y cascadas desde los cuerpos de los caídos que desaparecían con lentitud agonizante.

Los vampiros, vestías, brujas, demonios y los mestizos, peleaban con todo por sobrevivir, mordidas, pastadas, rompiendo huesos, degollando y decapitando, destrozando cuerpos, desagarrando, desangrando, a todo aquel se ponía en frente para sobrevivir, para ver el amanecer, en esa guerra sobreviviría el más fuerte, ya que los débiles habían sido los primeros caídos.

Rukia seguía parada en mismo lugar, sus ojos se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa, buscando a su principal enemigo envuelta con sus alas de murciélago.

Y lo vio… en medio de aquella batalla con Naguaki amarrado con una cadena al cuello como si fuera un perro. La furia recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo. Y un rugido salió de su boca atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, que pararon su lucha para ver a la reina de los demonios por unos cortos segundo, mientras sus cuerpos temblaban de temor.

El peligro se podía oler en aire, el enemigo Rukia sonrió retorcidamente, caminado asía el encuentro de Rukia, el tambien la había estado buscando. Pero al verla envuelta entre aquellas alas negras camuflajeandose con la noche dejando nada mas sus ojos rojos resaltante como dos rubís ante las llamas del infierno.

Ahora comprendía el porqué no la había localizado, después de todo su olfato había estado anulado con tantos demonios heridos y sangre corriendo como ríos.

Sonrió con malicia. Caminando sin ser atacado.

El era tambien temido.

Nadie lo atacaría y nadie atacaría a Rukia. Esa una ley que nadie rompería por honor y respeto a sus líderes.

Byakuya estaba preparado para llevar su plan acabo. Su trabajo era recuperar al mocoso que había estado bajo su tutela por 10 años. Lo miro y vio que a pesar de estar temeroso, no repudiaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, le temía al demonio que lo mantenía capturado pero no a los demonios que estaban a su alrededor al parecer no le importaba que se estuvieran matando uno a los otros. En fin el chico había sido entrenado psicológicamente para ser un vampiro y al parecer su entrenamiento había dado resultado.

El seria el sirviente de Rukia, uno de sus guardaespaldas, aunque con todo aquellos guerreros que mantenía bajo su mando aquel mocoso no sería necesario.

Pero su hermana se había empeñado en mantenerlo bajo su tutela, y a él no le importaba mucho, al contrario era buena idea que tuviera un sirviente, una especie de mayordomo. No era que despreciara a Naguaki, al contrario era de su agrado, pero las habilidades del chico mostrada hasta hora, no eran suficientemente buenas para ser estar dentro de su clan.

Pero no había nada que un buen entrenamiento no pudiera lograr.

Byakuya siguió rodeado de su escuadrón, al parecer todos ellos estaban impacientes por entrar en batalla. Pero aun su hora no había llegado.

En otra lugar cercano al de Byakuya, se encontraba Soi Fong comandando todas sus tropas a proteger los ángeles que habían sido innumerable de beses atacados, Ishida se encontraba sangrando, una lanza había rozado una de sus piernas, pero el Quincy no se había movido ni un centímetro ante el ataque siguiendo concentrado con aquel cantico sagrado que mantenía las cadenas forjadas por el poder de sus almas atando aquella puerta que se resistía a ser cerrada, las cuentas del rosario sagrado escondido por sus guardianes, hasta que Rukia las extrajo de sus cuerpo para que volvieran a las manos de sus elegidos o los descendiente de aquellos ángeles de antaño. Las 999 cuentas comenzaban a materializarse entrelazándose entre las manos de cuatros ángeles que seguían con recitando una y otra vez su catingo sagrado en una lengua muerta, nunca antes oída por la mayor parte de aquellos demonios.

La puerta del infierno con aquel esqueleto rojo estaba cediendo ante el poder de los ángeles que unían sus energías vitales a aquellas cadenas para hacerlas más fuertes, porque aquellas cadenas eran forjadas por la esperanza y los lazos que mantenían las almas unidas, como; el amor, la amistad, la solidaridad y la piedad. Sentimiento representado por cada uno de aquellos ángeles.

Signos parecidos a runas se comenzaron a formarse al redor de las cadenas, muestra que la unión de las almas de los legados de los ángeles creadores de aquella monstruosa puerta, se había fundido por completo, deteniendo su danza en circuló, quedando cada uno en un punto diferente, apuntando a cada punto cardinal.

Sus alas se dejaron de mover y abrieron sus ojos mostrando un color azul celeste, dejando ver la energía celestial que los envolvía.

La hora de la verdad había llegado.

Masaki miro a su hija en lo alto de la puerta, mientras que ella usaba sus flechas de energía en contra de los demonios que querían salir del infierno al igual que la familia de Inoue, de Ishida y Sado. Todos empleaban sus habilidades mejoradas.

Masaki no bajaba la guardia pero tampoco dejaba de estar preocupada por Yuzu que era atacada y herida, por desgracia ella no podía llegar hasta donde estaba su hija, pero Soi Fong era la encargada de protegerlos, y Masaki sabía que la pequeña guerrera los protegería, aunque tuviera que dar su vida para ello. Porque al igual que ella los unía un lazo tan poderoso que podría salir victorioso ante la maldad, y poder de ese lazo era que estaban mostrando, y el nombre de ese poder era el amor. El amor que sentía por ese mundo, el amor que sentía por todas las criaturas vivientes, el amor por sus hermanos, el amor por sus familias, el amor por los humanos, el amor por su reina. Ese sentimiento tan poderoso que todo lo podía y todo lo lograba, era el que mantenía sus esperanzas, su poder y su confianza en que saldrían victoriosos.

Yuzu sintió como una de sus alas era arrancada arrancándole un grito de dolor que desconcentro a Ishida, Inoue y Sado, que la miraron pero no dejaron de seguir recitando aquel cantico. La pequeña convulsionaba de dolor, pero aun así no dejo de recitar el cantico, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas y el dolor la torturaba. El demonio sujetó su otra ala para arráncala sin ninguna compasión riendo con burla y malicia, pero no pudo lograr su cometido un aguijón dio dos veces seguidas en la espalda del demonio, Soi Fong lo elimino rápidamente, pidiendo con su mirada disculpa, pero la verdad era que los demonios se estaban incrementando alrededor de los ángeles y cada vez eran más, y más poderosos, no aguantaría mucho, si eso seguía así, la siguiente en gritar fue Inoue seguido de un quejido de Sado al quien le había cortado uno de los brazos. El escuadrón de Soi Fong ya no se daba abastó, pero dos vampiros llegaron impidiendo que el daño a los ángeles fuera peor.

El cabello morado de una morena, se movía lentamente mientras con un rayo atravesaba el cuerpo de una de las bestias que había atacado a Sado, mientras Urahara usaba su Zampakutou para volver cenizas al mestizo que había atacado a Inoue causándoles heridas en su rostro y cuello. Pero aun así seguían recitando el cantico, callando el dolor que gritaban sus cuerpos.

-¡Padre… madre!- hablo Soi Fong. Sorprendida al ver a sus padres interviniendo en aquella guerra en donde minutos antes se habían negado a participar.

-Soi Fong hemos venido. – hablo Urahara mirando a su hija que los miraba con un poco de recelo. –hemos venido a presenciar el fin de esta guerra y para proteger a nuestro cazadores de las garras de los demonios. –concluyo el rubio.

-Y para presenciar la caída de la reina. – concluyo Yoruichi aun dejando estilar odio en sus palabras, porque a pesar de todo lo que les había hablado Soi Fong y justificado sus actos y los actos de Rukia, aun ellos no podían olvidar todos esos años de dolor, desesperación, angustia y sed de venganza, porque simplemente era imposible olvidad todos esos resentimientos en cuestión de minutos, y aunque en alguna parte de sus almas sintieran un admiración por la reina, esa admiración que estaba muy, pero muy al fondo no podía hacer nada ante el dolor y el odio que corría por sus venas.

Soi Fong solo asintió con la cabeza pero alguien se poso detrás de ella, asiendo que girara con brusquedad lista para atacar, pero su ataque quedo solo en sus pensamientos.

Frente a ella estaba Rukia con sus alas desplegadas mirando con curiosidad a sus ángeles heridos.

-Se están debilitando – hablo Rukia en un susurro pero suficientemente claro para que los vampiros presenté la escucharan.

-Yo lo ciento su alteza. – Soi Fong se inclino levemente.

-No es tu culpa, son muchos para ti sola, pero por los momentos nadie te puede ayudar, todos están luchando por mantener sus posiciones. – Rukia miro a los acompañantes de su pupila que mantenía la cabeza aun inclinada. – veo que han decidido participar en la guerra. – hablo dirigiéndose a la pareja frente a ella. Mientras los demonios se mantenían lejos por los momentos dándole tiempo al equipo de Soi Fong agrupase para discutir nuevas tácticas para la batalla.

-No hemos venidos para pelear por ti, si no por los que una vez fueron mis cazadores y mi hija. - aclaro Yoruichi mirando con odio a Rukia quien no se inmuto.

-Bien entonces no tendré porque preocuparme. – Rukia pasó por un lado de los vampiros que se mantenían en aire suspendidos pero sin alas.

Se dirigía hasta donde estaba Yuzu y puso una de sus manos en la espalda de esta en donde unos minutos atrás había estado una hermosa ala con destellos de color rosa. La cara de Yuzu se relajo al sentir la fría y dura mano de Rukia, tocando su carne de la cual burbujeaba sangre como un mamantear.

-Tranquila querida, todo ahora estará un poco mejor, no puedo sanarte pero puedo evitar el dolor y que tu herida deje de sangrar. Tu sangre es algo sagrado en este momento que sería un pecado dejar que se derrame sobre este mundo corrompido.

Yuzu solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía recitando aquel cantico sagrado. Rukia Desapareció usando su velocidad posicionándose detrás de Sado colocando su mano en el brazo herido serró sus ojos concentrado su energía en la zona mutilada.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, por favor no te rindas, la puerta ha comenzado a ceder, se que te estás debilitando rápidamente por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor desgarrador que sientes, pero por favor no te rindas, yo se que puedes… tu herida dejara de sangrar y el dolor pasara a ser parte de mi cuerpo. Solo concéntrate en el catico. –Sado asintió con la cabeza sintiendo como aquel dolor agonizante que casi asía que perdiera el conocimiento desapareciera siendo suplantada por una nueva energía calidad y escalofriante al mismo tiempo. Y esa energía provenía de la última cuenta la perla negra que estaba siendo purificada por la energía de las 999 reunidas que ellos estaban utilizando en ese momento.

Rukia aprecio detrás de Inoue que respiraba con dificulta y sus palabras salían dolorosamente de su labios, vio su cuello y su rostro, no había duda que había perdido su ojo izquierdo. Pero aun así no chillaba de dolor, mantenía su concentración ignorando su dolor físico.

-Tu valor y tu perseverancia, está motivando a los que siguen luchando para ganar esta guerra. – susurro Rukia mientras asía la misma operación que había hecho con Yuzu y Sado. Inoue solo asintió con la cabeza forzándose a sí misma, el dolor desaprecio lentamente, aunque su ojo no sano. Lo que estaba haciendo Rukia, no era una sanación, solo estaba evitando que se desangraran y perdieran las energía más rápido. Ella sabía que serian lastimados con gravedad, pero por los momento lo único que podía hacer por ellos era darle parte de la energía de la ultima perla que poseía en su poder, y sobre todo tomar el dolor que los torturaba sin contemplación.

Ishida la miro cuando se posiciono a un lado de él. Rukia sonrió y este frunció el seño. Pero aun así no dejo de recital aquel conjuro que cerraba milímetro a milímetro la puerta del infierno robándose su vida lentamente. Vida que ellos estaban dispuesto a dar con tal de que la tierra tuviera un nuevo amanecer.

Rukia detuvo los sangrados de las piernas de Quincy y de una de sus costillas, tomo su dolor y le dio la energía robada por las heridas.

-Tú serás el heredero de la sabiduría de esta guerra, tus conocimientos serán fundamental para un nuevo futuro. La puerta a comenzó a ceder, quizás cuando esto termine aun tendrán un poco de luz de vida en sus cuerpo. Quizás podrán sobrevivir. Quizás no sea correcto lo que te estoy diciendo. Pero no quiero que se rindan y luchen tambien por mantenerse con vida. Creo que esta será la última vez que hablemos, adiós Ishida Uryuu mi último protegido Quincy. –susurro Rukia con una sonrisa triste que solo duro unos escasos segundos pero que pudo ser apreciado por el Quincy que la miro con lastima pero sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Rukia se desvaneció en aire como niebla apareciendo en el campo de batalla frente al asesino de sus padres, lista para arrebatarle la existencia sin ningún remordimiento.

El demonio dejo ver sus colmillos de pirañas con una sonrisa maligna que llego hasta sus ojos inyectados de sangre y maldad.

-Su alteza se presenta ante los plebeyos debe ser un honor. – dijo con voz burlona.

-Deberías de sentirte horrado de que una reina te extermine. – susurro Rukia mirando al demonio y su ejército agonizante.

-Y lo estoy, porque al fin terminare con la existencia de tu estirpe. La ultima de los Yamamoto. – no dejo de sonreír devorando cada curva del cuerpo de Rukia con morbosidad

-Aun esta mi abuelo. Aunque no es necesario que te lo recuerde ya que él fue que te desterró de nuestro reino lord Munzurra. – el demonio sonrió con malicia sacando su lengua y pasándola por su labio mientras miraba el cuerpo de la morena con aquel vestido rojo que asía resaltar mas la palidez de su piel y su belleza aristocrática, la devoro lentamente centímetro a centímetro deseando tenerla en su cama bajo su cuerpo gritando de placer.

Lord Munzurra halo la cadena que sujetaba a Naguaki con fuerza elevándolo por los aires y lanzándolo lejos de él cayendo en los brazos de un vampiro que lo sujeto igual que un perro rabioso.

Rukia miro con odio puro aquel acto, busco rápidamente a Byakuya y lo miro en posición para llevar a cabo su plan de rescate. Solo fue un segundo del cual nadie se percato.

Munzurra desenfundo su Zampakutou de un color verde oscuro con destalles marrones en la hoja. Listo para comenzar aquella danza en donde él estaba seguro ser el vencedor.

**Rukia pov**

Tome una vocada de aire, y no era que necesitaba oxigeno para mis pulmones. Solo lo hice para saborear la sangre que podía beber y no zacearme, para saborear la muerte que se expandía como una plaga. El aire contaminado de dolor, tristezas, maldad, esperanzas y mucha, mucha sangre era simplemente exquisita para mi paladar.

Sonreía al oír el gotear de aquel líquido vital, la vestía que había en mi había despertado completamente. Ya no podía mantenerla cautiva en lo más profundo de mi mente. Ella ya quería salir y disfrutar de aquel infierno y yo ya o tenía fuerza para retenerla.

Mire al mi alrededor con rapidez, mirando como caían los demonios, y sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Los débiles no merecían vivir.

Ese era un pensamiento que me había estado negando a aceptar. Aunque siempre decía aquellas palabras para atemorizar a mis enemigos, en este momento me las estaba creyendo... Y eso era algo a lo que le temía, que aquel monstruo que llevaba a dentro pusiera en duda mis ideales, mis metas y sobre todo mi razón de ser y de esta guerra cruel y sangrienta.

No podía dejar vencerme, tenía que tomar control de la situación y de mi misma.

Suspire trate de controlar los impulsos por matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Una parte de mi quería ver sangre correr por mis manos, disfrutar de aquella violenta guerra. Pero otra quería controlar esos deseos que perturbaban mi alma, quería reducir el número de víctimas dándole fin aquel ser que estaba a unos escasos metros de mí. Quería serrar aquella puerta que liberaba a los demonios y aquella energía demoniaca que estaba nublando sus sentidos y los de sus seguidores.

Pero yo era una guerrera entrenada desde ni corta edad para salir vencedora ante alimañas como los que tenía enfrente luchando contra mis seguidores.

Yo tenía que ganar, necesitaba vengar la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermana, la destrucción de mi familia y sobre todo de todos aquellos que habían caído bajo su merced, destruyendo sus familias y legados. Necesitaba vencer aquel mal destructivo. Esa era su misión, el motivo por el cual había renacido. El motivo que había nacido bajo el poder de aquel rey. El motivo por el cual había sufrido tanto para comprender el dolor de sus semejantes.

Ella era dos personas a la vez y luchaba cada minuto de su existencia con ese otro ser que habitaba dentro de ella.

Hubo un tiempo en que se pregunto ¿quién era ella?. ¿Cuál era el propósito de su existencia?. ¿Cuál era el propósito de tanto dolor y sufrimiento?

Pero las respuestas no acudían a ella, se les escurrían entre las manos como arena del desierta en una tormenta de arena.

No había encontrado una respuesta, porque me había negado ver más allá de lo que veían mis ojos No quería ver más allá porque temía encontrar una respuesta. Temía a la verdad y que esta pudiera mostrarme algo que me produjera más dolor.

Pero no puede ser ignorante y caminar por este mundo terrenal sin encontrarle un sentido a mi existencia que no era pasajera ni corta, una larga existencia que me podía llevar a la locura si no encontraba un sentido que darle a mi no vida.

Pero hay sucesos inevitables que tenemos que afrontar tarde o temprano.

Y fue allí en un pueblo en medio de un pueblo de Escocia en donde abundaban los grandes árboles de antaño en donde una pequeña niña de risos dorados cantaba una hermosa melodía danzando al son de su infantil canción que una de mis tantas preguntas fue contestada.

Yo una depredadora que había perdido toda ética, moral y respeto por los humanos y cualquier criatura viviente. Sedienta de sangre, tenía frente a mí a una pequeña niña que no era más que una liebre frente a una feroz leona hambrienta. Me acerque a ella con pasos cautelosos embriagándome con su olor.

La pequeña seguía danzando sin percatarse de mi presencia del peligro que representaba. Eso fue lo creía hasta que ella detuvo su canto y baile para girarse en mi dirección.

-¿Tienes sed? – me preguntó mientras me sonreía.

Me quede parada, petrificada, sin lograr comprender cómo una pequeña niña, podía sentir mi presencia y saber lo que me has anhelaba en ese momento. No sabía cómo actual, por primera vez en cincuenta años que llevaba viajando como vagabunda por tierras que no conocía, me frenaba ante mi feroz deseo de sangre una niña qué me preguntaba por mi sed.

Pero lo único que pude hacer en aquel momento de desconcierto fue asentir con mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres alimentarte de mi sangre?. –

Si aquella niña me había desconcertado, porque ella una niña humana, una criatura frágil y se supone que es un ser inocente… me insinuaba sin darle importancia cual era mi deseo en ese momento, mi deseo por beber de su sangre hasta cercarla y llevarla a una muerta rápida pero con un lento y agonizante muerte.

-Sé quién eres y a que has venido y de dónde has venido, conozco tu sufrimiento, tu pasado y futuro. Yo no soy lo que aparento ser y tú no eres lo que aparentas ser. Te he estado esperando para mostrarte cual es el camino que has de seguir.

Y fue en aquel bosque en donde la quietud del atardecer y aquel ser con apariencia frágil y angelical, me mostro el camino que seguí hasta este momento.

Mi katana vibrante y sedienta… me grita en susurros que la bañe con sangre, la muerte la seduce al igual que a mí. Nos invita a saborearla por nosotras misma. Anhelantes que nos humanos aquella masacre.

Quiere danzar con nosotras.

Ella nos conoce y sabe que somos capaces de hacerlo.

Y yo no se lo voy a seguir negando.

Es la hora que mi venganza se lleve a cabo. Es parte de mí y de mi camino. Aquella niña que resulto ser un oráculo me conto una leyenda, un cuento que se estaba volviendo realidad y yo ya conocía el trágico final. Porque eso es lo malo de las profecías, siempre se cumple sin importar las piedras haigan en el camino.

…

-Su artesa imperial desea chocar su katana con la mía, me siento honrado.- el demonio izo una reverencia algo burlona pero sin dejare de mirar a los ojos de Rukia.

-Tus adulaciones no te salvaran de tu destino. –sentencio con frialdad.

-No necesito de su piedad su majestad.

-Entonces no te importara que extinga tu existencia con una muerte dolorosa.

-El dolor es mi segundo nombre si me permite decírselo.

-Tu arrogancia llegara a su fin. Porque tu poder es insignificante.

-Creo que me subestima mi reina, recuerde que fui yo quien acabo con la vida de vuestros padres y de su hermana… extraordinario parecido si me permite decírselo.

-Cuáles son tus últimas palabras antes…

-Quieres saber cuáles fueron las de tus padres…

-Unas cuantas maldiciones a tu sangre…

-No… no querida estas equivocada.

-¡Basta de estupideces!.

-Vaya la reina está impaciente por vengar la muerte de aquellos miserables.

-No te atrevas a seguir ofendiendo las memorias de mis padres.

-Vaya las garras sí que están bien afiladas.

-Y bien ensangrentadas, y tu sangre tambien se derramara sobre ellas.

-Me sorprendes tu moral no es como las de tu padres, aquellos cobardes que no supieron gobernar como un lo aria un verdadero demonio sobre la débil chusma que son los mortales.

-¡Silencio insolente!.

-Ya veo. Todo lo que dijiste en la sala del trono no era más que palabras bacías, pero con un poder de convencimiento digno de nuestra raza. Ahora dime ¿quién era el demonio que intentabas engañar? o mejor que engañaste, con tus palabras frías y carentes de esas emociones que ahora reflejan tus enigmáticos ojos corrompido por la maldad, pero a la vez con un brillo de luz. Interesante mezcla.

-Tus halagos, me tienen sin cuidado ya te lo he dicho. Tu destino esta sellado desde el momento que levantaste la mano en contra de mi familia

-Y el tuyo igual querida, desde tu nacimiento. Es curioso como tu existencia estuvo tantos siglos fuera de mi vista y de mis oídos. Un secreto inquebrantable para todo aquel que lo conocía. Una maldigo impedía que fuera rebelado. Nada sorprenderte viniendo de tus padres. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿tu sangre es tan dulce y poderosa como la de tu madre?. Sabes aun la saboreo entre mi boca, aun no puedo olvidar como mis colmillo atravesaron su nívea y aterciopelada piel, blanca como la leche más pura, con ese olor a jazmín. Tu madre era tan hermosa y deliciosa que la boca se me hace agua de tan solo pensar en ella. Me preguntó ¿si tu sabor será igual…?- Munzarra se lamio los labios con su larga y afilada lengua.

-Si quieres beber de ella adelante ven por mi cuello, pero eso así te abierto que tus colmillos no me tocaran porque tu muerte llegara lentamente. Hare que te retuerzas de dolor y me pidas a gritos que termine con tu asquerosa existencia.

-Entonces querida que esperamos, la noche avanza y el amanecer se acerca y para cuando el sol toque esta tierra quiero que mi reino se levanté… una nueva era con una nueva raza. Sembrare el caos, y mis nueve tronos en este mundo se levantaran como torres maléficas sobre miles de cuerpos humanos.

-Tus planes me tienen sin cuidado ahora prepárate porque ha llegado tu fin hijo de Caín

-Curioso… muy pero muy curioso. Son exactamente las palabras que me dijo tu padre…

-Las grandes mentes siempre tienen los mismos pensamientos pero con diferente objetivos…

-Y tu padre murió minutos después de haber las dicho… ¿acaso su majestad seguirá el camino de su padre?.

-Maldito miserable el único que morirá aquí serás tu.

-No querida esas no son palabras de una reina. En donde dejaste tu educación y tus refinados modales. En fin si yo soy hijo de Caín y dime de quien eres hija tu, Porque dudo que seas hija de Eva o de Adán.

Rukia se quedo en silencio no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. Era cierto que todas las criaturas de la tierra tenían un parentesco con Adán y Eva ya que ellos fueron los primeros humanos habitantes de la tierra y Caín era su hijo maldito por dios por dios y la mayor parte de los demonios son sus descendientes principalmente los vampiros. Pero ella de quien decencia, porque estaba segura que ella no tenía ningún parentesco con los dos primeros humanos y su hijo.

-Ya veo… no eres una hija de los primeros humanos, no eres hija de Caín, entonces ¿que eres tú?- ¿quién era Rukia? Ella nunca podría responder esa pregunta.

-Yo solo soy una existencia creada por un bien común. – si esa era la mejor respuesta que pudo producir su cerebro.

-Vaya de las cosas que se entera uno en una noche. Alguien que fue creado por otros seres, entonces tú en realidad no existe, no poses alma ni voluntad. -

-No voy a caer en tu juego macabro. Así que deja de utilizar tu psicología barata conmigo.

-No es ningún jugo y tú lo sabes… alguien más poderoso que tú te controla no es cierto, todo lo que haces es porque se te ha sido ordenado. ¿Y dime quien es la mente detrás de ti?.

Rukia maldijo en silencio, ese demonio era más listo de lo que aparentaba su risa desquiciada.

-Yo actuó sola, nadie me controla, todo lo que hago lo hago por voluntad propia, porque creo en las personas que habitan en este mundo ya sean humanos o demonios. Y tus intrigas y mentiras no podrán poner en duda mis deseos. –aunque aparentaba seguridad. La duda estaba allí imperceptible, pero allí, como una débil lucecita envuelta en oscuridad.

-Dudas, acasos las tienes. – se burlo dando un paso0 mas asía Rukia que permanecía quieta como una estatua de mormón en su mismo sitio.

-Ya te dije que tu jueguito psicológico no funcionara en mí. Mis metas ya están trazadas y mi destino ya fue escrito. –afirmo con convicción y sin rastro de dudas.

-Tu destinó, te rigües por tu destino. Que gracioso… la reina de los vampiros cree en el destino, El destino no son más que estupideces creada por las criaturas débiles que no saben imponer su voluntad. Yo te creí más fuerte, pero veo que me decepcionas, el destino no es más que una estupidez una escusa barata para mantener en pie y justificar la cobardía del hombre. – se burlo, pero con una razón que Rukia a pesar de estar firme en su decisión aquella lucecita comenzaba a tener un poco mas de luz en su interior…Porque los razonamientos de aquel demonio aunque no lo quería admitir tenían algo de cierto.

-El destino es una magia muy fuerte que rigüe este mundo y nuestra existencia… la tuya y la mía. Y ese destino ya ha escrito tu final. Padecerás bajo mi Zampakutou antes que el sol toque esta tierra. Ese es tu destino y el mío. Esta guerra llego a su final y con ella tú y tu existencia. – su convicción regreso con más fuerza, ella no quería dejarse atrapar en aquella tela de araña que se tejía poco a poco.

Rukia miro a su amigo como una cucaracha que no tardaría en aplastar a la vez que una Zampakutou hermosa del blanco más puro aparecía en su mano derecha mientras que la cinta blanca la envolvía moviéndose con el viento.

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible Munzurra blandió su katana en contra de Rukia que lo detuvo sin parpadear, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los movimientos de su enemigo.

Para Rukia solo había alguien en esa guerra y ese era el demonio que la atacaba en varias direcciones usando su velocidad que era igualada por la velocidad del sonido.

Un nuevo choqué se produjo entre las dos espadas de las cuales salieron rayos rojos y filosas dagas de hielo seco que se clavaron el tierra como lanzas de acero.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos mostrando la furia, el odio y la determinación que tenia cada uno en acabar con la existencia de su adversario.

Pero solo duro un segundo ya que un giro casi violento los dos se separaron. Rukia abrió sus alas y se impulso con más fuerza asía el cielo en forma de remolino de viento desvaneciéndose y formando parte de cientos de murciélagos que lanzaron en picada asía su enemigo.

Se volvió niebla y comenzó atrapar cada uno de los murciélagos que no tardaron en unirse en uno para formar de nuevo a Rukia.

Pero esta se transformo en una serpiente y clavó sus colmillos venenosos en uno de los brazos de Manzurra que no dudo en soltarla para cortarla ante que este avanzara por todo su cuerpo. Cosa que logro pero, su visión se izo borrosa a causa de veneno por lo cual se corto el brazo rápidamente dejando fluir la sangre como un chorro de presión.

-Eres buena. Dominas las transformaciones. Me has mostrado dos de ellas, y yo aun no te muestro las mías. Es que acaso tu poder es tan limitado. – se burlo mientras sostenía su brazo amputado.

- Me lo dices tú que perdiste uno de tus brazos con tan solo tocarme… - fue el turno de Rukia burlarse, pero lo izo con más seriedad de lo que ameritaba la burla.

-Un brazo es insignificante cuando se puede remplazar.

Y sin más un nuevo brazo cubierto de sangre salió de su ya mutilado antebrazo. El demonio la miro y sonrió con sadismo. Abrió su boca para hacer un comentario mordaz. Pero sus palabras no salieron de su boza porque Rukia se lanzo atacarlo. Que fue detenido apenas por Munzurra, que apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, Rukia se había movido más rápido que la última vez, sus ojos se estaban volviendo negros indicando que estaba por tomar su verdadera forma como vampira y no la media transformación en la que estaba con sus garras de pies y manos y sus alas de murciélago. Pero lo que no se espero fue el acertado golpe que le dio la larga y grotesca cola que salía de la cadera del demonio que la derribo asiendo que el imparto con el terreno formara una especie de cráter debido a la fuerza con la que fue golpeada..

Una gran herida se abrió a uno de sus costados sangrando mojando su vestido de seda rojo que se volvió de un color vinotinto casi negro. Se levanto furiosa y sus ojos relampaguearon y uso de nuevo su Zampakutou enviándole una ola de nieve la cual evadió el demonio de un salto, pero con lo que no contaba era que Rukia estaría detrás de esperándolo.

Pero los reflejos de Munzarra eran agudos, así que evadió el mortal golpe, pero su cola no tuvo la misma suelte que su demás cuerpo ya que esta fue cortada en dos en una forma vertical.

Munzarra no dejo de reír desquiciadamente, su cola sanó lentamente transformándose en dos. Que se movían lentamente, pero la curación del brazo y de la cola lo estaban debilitando, había perdido mucha sangre con las dos heridas.

Necesitaba alimentarse con urgencia y que mejor sangre que la de su adversario.

Lo que no sabía Munzarra era que la sangre de su contrincante era un veneno que no tenía antídoto. Y delicioso y letal veneno que hasta los dioses temían.

-Me estoy cansado a jugar a gato y al ratón querido Munzarra, que te parece si dejamos el juego y tomas tu verdadera forma para terminar con esta aburrida batalla. Ya conocemos el resultado…

-Así es yo seré el vencedor, el gobernador de esta nueva era, el infierno reinara sobre este moribundo mundo. Y yo sentiré el placer, del dolor, de la agonía, del sufrimiento y muchos más deliciosos sentimientos de los desesperados humanos que están llegando a la extinción.

-Eres despreciable.- escupió las palabras Rukia manteniéndose en guardia, con aquel demonio no se debía descuidar y mucho menos tomárselo a la ligera.

-Gracias por su alago artesa, es un honor para mí que aprecie mis virtudes...

-Toma tu verdadera forma demoniaca y terminemos con este juego. – ordeno Rukia con frialdad que casi congela al campo de batalla.

Rukia punto con su Zampakutou al demonio que solo formo una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, mientras sacaba su lengua puntiaguda como un serpiente.

Él le daría el justo a su reina, bailaría con ella aquella danza de muerte. Se movería al compas de los sonidos desgarradores de las almas agonizantes.

Su pista de baile seria los cuerpos mutilados de los caídos y el vino que los embriagaría en aquella noche siniestra seria la sangré que corría como ríos bajos sus pies.

Los ojos de Munzarra se volvieron amarillos y alargados, sus cabeza se deformo rápidamente dejando ver la cabeza en forma de cuervo, su cuerpo se perdió su despampanante figura convirtiéndose en largucha y pálida marcando cada uno de sus huesos deformes. Y sus manos de volvieron alargadas y sus uñas se transformaron en garras, de su espalda salieron largas alas emplumadas de un color negro sucio, sin brillo y su espalda se doblo en forma de joroba, dejando que sus largos brazos y manos tocaran la tierra inmunda. Sus piernas largas y blancas igual que su cuerpo se doblaron, sus pies se volvieron iguales a las patas de una gallina pero de un negro profundo igual que sus plumas no tenían brillo.

Un ser horroroso tenebrosos, salido de cuentos de terror.

Miro a Rukia con sadismo mientras ahora sus dos colas se mecían amenazantes cubriendo su retaguardia de cualquier posible ataque e la criatura que mostraba sus largos colmillos en una horrenda sonrisa de vencedor.

-Sorprendida. – la voz de aquel ser sonó ronca y estruendosa.

-Asquead diría yo. – y no oculto la mueca de asco que se apodero de su rostro.

-siempre tan halagadora. – ironizo

-Vasta de charlas inútiles e incompresibles para un ser de escasos conocimientos…

Un ataque de cientos de cuervos fue lanzado asía Rukia que comenzó a cortarlos por la mita al tiempo que estos se multiplicaban como plaga. La morena se canso de aquella inútil multiplicación que ahora eran miles de cuervos. Y cambio su espada por una hoz que sobrepasaba su cabeza de un color blanco griceso con una cadena que se enrollaba a su brazo derecho hasta su cintura.

La movió en el aire causando un remolino de nieve que encerró a todos los cuervos, el remolino se transformo en miles de lanzas de hielo como agujas que se dispararon en contra de todos los cuervos que no tardaron en caer como moscas arrastrándose por la tierra como lavas hasta reunirse todos formando de nuevo el cuerpo distorsionado del demonio ensangrentado.

-Eres buena, creo que te estado subestimando. – reconoció sus habilidades

-Vasta de juegos.

Rukia ahora fue quien lo ataco, sin usar su magia solo su velocidad y fuerza en contra de Munzarra que no se espero aquel ataque directo.

Pero se estaba agotando había perdido mucha sangre con cada una de sus heridas y transformaciones. Necesitaba aquel elíxir que prolongaba su existencia lo más pronto posible. Pero lo que no se espero fue como una de sus alas fue cortada en una velocidad vertiginosa, arrancándole un grito de rabia y dolor. Pero un movimiento rápido una de sus colas atravesó el estomago de Rukia lanzándola lejos asiendo que esta callera como un gato doblada de dolor.

Su sangre salió burbujeante volviéndose negra rápidamente, pero no mostro dolor en su rostro, ni su cuerpo se tenso por la herida, ella no era débil y no se permitiría mostrar debilidad antes su enemigo, aunque el dolor la estuviera consumiendo.

Se levanto con un poco de dificulta, su vestido tenía un gran agujero en la zona del abdomen que era un agujero que comenzó a sanar rápidamente. Rukia miro con indiferencia a Munzarra que levantaba con una dificulta y muecas de dolor vivible para Rukia y el resto de los demonios que habían detenido sus peleas por ver la de sus líderes.

Munzarra sonrió macabramente, mostrando la sierra que tenia por colmillos, y sus dos colas que se movían a su alrededor mientras la cola que había atravesado Rukia llego hasta sus boca y la lamio con laxismo deleitándose con la dulce sangre deseando mas de ese dulce néctar.

-Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte. –afirmo Rukia con convicción.

-Estamos en iguales condiciones…-contradijo sin darle importancia a la afirmación de su derrota que él no veía por ninguna parte.

-Tú nunca estarás a mi nivel, no eres más que una escoria.

-No querida estamos en iguales condiciones, has perdido una gran cantidad de sangre al igual que yo, necesitamos aliméntanos antes de perder el poder sobre nuestros cuerpos y darle paso a las vestías que duermen dentro de nosotros. Y sabes qué significa eso no es así, una vez que nuestro instinto se apodere de nuestro cuerpo, no podremos a volver a tener el control sobre nosotros y eso se llevaría poca cordura que tenemos, y yo sinceramente tengo muchas ambiciones que lograr.

-Te liberare de ti mismo en pocos minutos.

- Eso llevas diciendo desde que comenzó nuestra batalla querida y créeme que no he visto resultados.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, como una reina que escucha a sus súbditos seré generosa contigo y te daré una muerte rápida porque el dolor no surte efecto en ti. -La hoz de Rukia comenzó a emanar una aura de ultratumba a cual la envolvió como una capa, un escudo impenetrable que volvió sus ojos de un negro siniestro, un color tan oscuro que te sumergía en un abismo demencial.

Sus movimientos comenzaron hacer rápidos al igual que los de su contrincante, cortes se comenzaron a forman en los cuerpos de ambos, y sus movimientos casi no se podían ver, era como imágenes borrosas que se movían en aire.

Pero las heridas que Rukia le ocasionaba a munzarra, eran diferente que las primeras, esta no cerraban y su sangre parecía huir de su cuerpo por los cortes ocasionadas por la hoz de Rukia.

Munzarra estaba desconcertado no entendía que le ocurría a su cuerpo, callo de rodilla sin poder evitarlo a la vez que sentía miles de ajugas clavársele en cada una de las células de cuerpo. No pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor que se convirtió en un desgarrador grito mientras se sostenía la cabeza y una ola de energía oscura lo envolvía, su propia aura se estaba revelando contra su amo y señor,.. Lo estaba atacando, y su sangre huía con más de prisa, asiendo que el cuerpo de Munzarra comenzara a perder fuerza y forma quedando cada vez mas arrugado y seco que una pasa.

-Te dije que tu fin estaba escrito por el destino, sabía que no te resistirías a la tentación…

-¿Que me has hecho maldita…? – interrumpió el discurso de la morena que no le prestó atención a la insolencia del agonizante.

-…De la sangre.- concluyo Rukia mirándolo como quien mira a una cucaracha apunto de aplastarla.

La imagen ante Rukia era grotesca, la sangre de Munzarra buscaba cualquier orificio para escapar de la sangre maldita de Rukia, que era un veneno tan letal que hasta la misma sangre le temía.

El cuerpo del demonio se retorcía de dolor con convulsiones, mientras sangre salía por los oídos, por la boca, los ojos, la nariz y todas las heridas producidas por Rukia.

Todos los expectantes miraban horrorizados y la mayoría de los seguidores de Munzarra al ver a su líder caído comenzaron a huir aterrados. Anuqué la materia no contaba con estar acorralados por los seguidores de la morena.

En la amono de Rukia pareció una bola de fuego ante el rostro aterrado de Munzarra.

-Después de alimentarme de la sangre de mi familia les dije que escupiría tu sangre para deshonrar tu linaje y tu casa, y eso he hecho, le doy la espalda a ti y a los tuyo, y los sentencio a muerte a todos incluyendo tus seguidores, tu nombre quedara en olvido y tu existencia será borrada, todas tus pertenecías y bienes por ley ahora son míos y les serán entregados a todos aquellos que padecieron bajo tu mano.

-Sabes que aunque me mates en este momento volveré porque las puertas del infierno están abiertas aun.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta que solo falta un escaso metro para serrase por completo y que esta vez la muerte no te dejara libre tan fácilmente y más cuando has muerto por probar el elixir maldito.

-Tu sangre.

-Así es, mi sangre es una maldición yo soy la peor maldición que ha existido en este mundo hasta ahora.

-Estuve tan cerca de matarte.- susurro ahogándose con su propio sangre que escupió con desesperación.

-Te equivocas nunca lo estuviste. Desde un principio supe que un ser como tu sediento de sangre no resistirá la tentación que representa la mía, siempre es así, cuando tu enemigo está frente a ti deseas derramar su sangre aunque esta se vuelva su perdición. Dime cual es tu deseo, porque estoy segura que no es el crear tu propio imperio de maldad y perdición.

-Su deseo ya fue cumplido Rukia-sama.

Rukia se quedo paralizada y sus ojos parecieron desorbitarse, al oír aquella voz suave e infantil. Munzarra busco rápidamente la portadora de aquella voz.

Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho porque una niña con risos de oro, piel pálida como la nieve, con carita redonda aparentando unos ocho años, caminaba dando pequeños salticos hasta donde estaba ellos dos.

-¿Qué demonios hace tu aquí?.

-He venido a presenciar el final de sus existencias.

-Tu maldita bruja.

-Querido Munzarra, te dije que la tentación seria tu perdición en aquella ocasión hace ya mil años, ¿lo recuerdas?.

-¿Cómo quieres que recuerde todo lo que me dicen?.

-Deberías recordar lo que te dice un oráculo por muy insignificante que te parezcan tus palabras.

-¡Luna –sama!.

-Rukia-sama el momento de tu partida se acerca lo has hecho bien. Has aceptado tu destino y estas guiando a tu pueblo por un buen camino, el camino que para ti no tendrá retorno.

El oráculo miro se giro asía Rukia dejando de un lado al demonio caído, la verdad era que aquel oráculo con apariencia de una niña inocente y frágil, era más antigua y con poderes que sobrepasaba a la imaginación de cualquiera de los presentes.

-¿Cuál era el deseo de Munzarra?. . Pregunto Rukia interesada en el deseo más profundo de su enemigo, porque siempre hay algo anhelado que no puedes evitar desear cada vez con fuerza y ha beses esos deseos egoístas son la causa de los errores irreparable que se suelen comentar por ambición todo aquel que tenga la capacidad de pensar.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia su majes…

Lo interrumpió el oráculo respondiendo a la pregunta de Rukia

-Era poder tener entre sus manos la balanza que equilibra el bien y el mal- informo la niña que respondió al nombre de luna mientras que se agachaba para acariciar el rostro contraído por la agonía del dolor que causaba la sangre de Rukia al correr por el cuerpo de Munzarra, que casi no miraba a causa a la sangre que salía de sus ojos. Aunque el sangrado se detuvo cuando la oráculo poso sus ojos verdes como el pasto en primavera en los del demonio que ya solo parecía un esqueleto deteniendo el proceso de su muerte.

-Aun no he sostenido la balanza entre mis manos mi deseo aun no se cumple. -Escupió el demonio tragando toda la sangre que estaba por salir por su boca.

-Si lo has hecho… cuando sostuviste a Rukia entre tus brazos el poder del bien y el mal o la balanza estuvieron entre tus manos, porque Rukia es la balanza. Por ello no pudiste determinar su origen como hija de Caín o de Adán y Eva, porque ella no es descendiente de ninguno de ellos. Rukia es una creación del bien y el mal que crearon en la última guerra hace miles de años, es la guardiana que protege a los ángeles que custodian la puerta. Y la guardiana de este mundo, ella es el equilibrio de todo en este planeta… Y que sus padres y tú desequilibraron y por ello tuvieron que ser castigados por su insolencia. Aunque en el proceso miles de inocentes padecieron, ahora ella debe seguir su destino como le dije hace siglos… - si giro asía donde estaba Rukia con sus ojos destellantes y ciegos.- Rukia espero que estés preparada porque las cosas no suceden dos beses igual… al igual que la puerta no se serrara igual que la última vez.

La pequeña oráculo se levantó y el sangrado y las compulsiones y los gritos de Munzarra volvieron a oírse en aquel campo de batalla que había estado en un silencio que crispaba los nervios oyendo al oráculo de la luna. Que desapareció de la misma forma que aprecio.

La bola de fuego que había desaparecido de la mano de Rukia aprecio nuevamente y la lanzo en contra del agonizante Munzarra como muestra de piedad, le dio la espalda antes que terminara de consumirse en las llamas verdes que daban fin a su existencia llena de maldad.

Miro de nuevo la puerta y vio que solo faltaba medio metro para quedar nuevamente sellada. Pero ella estaba inquietad algo no andaba bien estaba segura, porque las cosas para ella habían sido fáciles, solo para ella. Los demás eran otro cuento.

-Mi señora que aremos con los seguidores de Munzarra. –pregunto Gin mientras asía una reverencia frente a Rukia y esta ignoraba para caminar asía una silla de oro entapizado con cojines rojos que estaba frente a la puerta maldita y tomaba asiento y cruzaba las piernas y serraba sus ojos, la luna estaba en lo arto presenciando toda aquella destrucción y esa guerra que llegaba a su fin cobrando tantas vidas que nunca se podrían reparar.

Suspiro cerró los ojos, una nueve cubrió la luz roja proyectada por la luna al tiempo que Rukia abrió los ojos y la boca para sentenciar aquellos demonios causante de tanto mal.

-Mátenlos a todos que no quede ninguno en pie… no habrá piedad para aquellos que se han levantando en mi contra. – su sentencia fue dada. Gin y Aizen que estaba detrás de ella no hicieron más que reír con una mueca de satisfacción.

Y como fue dada la orden fue cumplida, la matanza se abrió camino más sangrienta que al principio. Y los ríos de sangre se transformo en un mal rojo donde el rostro de Rukia al igual que la luna se reflejaron esperando al demonio que la daría el fin a la reina que se le había negado la existencia a causa de su venganza, porque ella era la causante de todo aquello, porque "Kuchiki Rukia o Yamamoto Rukia" reina de los demonios no existía y nunca existiría. O quizás ella se negaba a ver su propia existencia y que aquel cuerpo y aquella alma sin eran reales y no la creación de dos seres poderosos que la habían condenado a vivir todas aquellas tragedias por diversión o para tomar una decisión que favorecería o perjudicaría a la humanidad eternamente.

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Holaaaaaa…**

_**Chicos y chicas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia que como ven ésta llegando a su finar, creo que solo queda el siguiente cap, o quizás dos… no se en realidad ya que nunca se sabe que ocurrencias puedan pasar por mi cabeza.**_

_**Bueno sé que no fue muy largo el cap, y que no ha avanzado mucho y se ha estado alargando poco a poco… pero esto es solo porque no me gusta los fic que son tan acelerado y creo que a la mayoría de ustedes tampoco.**_

_**Aunque no he escrito nada del siguiente cap, **_**U-Uu**_** aunque la inspiración siempre llega y en este fic, una sola vez la perdí pero no tardo en regresar gracias a todos los reviews de ese entonces.**_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Explicación%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**El capitulo 19 que fue el que leyeron ase unos segundos atrás, trata más que todo de darle fin a un siclo de la vida de Rukia y ese es de su venganza, el oráculo que incluí en la historia fue él quien le mostro a Rukia s verdadero camino al verse desorientada cuando la muerte de sus padres. Y por supuesto que tambien es la que le dijo sobre su destino y siempre la estaba guiando desde su escondite como ermitaña. En cuanto a los ángeles y la puerta tengo un destino para ellos que creo que no se lo esperan o quizás si… bueno eso lo sabré cuando lea cada uno de sus reviews… en cuanto al destino de Rukia aun es incierto no di dejarla vivir o que Ichigo cumpla su propósito y le dé fin a su largo existencia.**

**Como leyeron hace unos minutos la existencia de Rukia fue creada aunque haya estado en el vientre de una cainista para tener un cuerpo con forma humana. Si petaron atención en el capitulo donde se Ishida se unió a los ideales de Rukia y acepto su destino como ángel protector de la puerta del infierno, cuando Rukia le muestra la primera guerra donde se construyo aquel portar asía el inframundo y donde se consumen los demonios y sus pecados el bien y el mal se unieron formando un solo ser cuando dicha puerta fue serrada terminando con aquella guerra.**

**Ahora bien no sé si deba separar a dichos elementos haciendo que la existencia de Rukia al igual que la esencia de aquella identidad que tomo desaparezca eternamente, o que Ichigo la mate… aunque podría haber otra opción y esa sería un nuevo renacer para la morena. **

**Esos son los posibles finales que le veo a esta historia, ustedes tambien tienen voz y boto porque esta historia es tanto mía como cada ustedes, así que escriban en sus reviews cual es final que mas quieren para esta historia y que tenga por decirlo así mas votos ese será el final.**

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que me han estado siguiendo hasta este cap…**

**Vickyallyz:**_**Holaaa… fuiste la primera esta vez… por fin… ja ja ja bueno tienes que escoger el final que más te guste si… espero tu comentario nos estamos leyendo.**_

**Gzn:**_**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia espero tu reviews y que me digas cual es final que quieres para la historia.**_

**Powerful-phoenix:**_**Bienvenida y gracias por dejar tu reviews para mi es muy importante que lo haigas hecho porque así tengo más seguridad que hay muchas personas siguiendo los pasos de esta historia. De nuevo muchas gracias, espero tu comentario que me digas cual de las opciones de los posibles finales de la historia te gusto mas.**_

**Candy-chan : **_**Holaaa… tenía mucho tiempo sin leer uno de tus reviews, pero me alegro que estes de regreso y que sigas aun esta historia. De verdad un millón de gracias por seguir apoyándome… espero que me digas cual es final que te gustaría de las opciones que deje un poco más arriba te gusta más.**_

**Elechan:** _**bienvenida, me siento muy feliz de tenerte como seguidora de esta historia, muchísimas gracias por brindarle una oportunidad a esta historia… espero que este cap te haiga gustado y espero que elijas el posible final que te gustaría para ella. Las opciones las deje más arriba escoja una siii…**_

**Caroone:**_**gracias muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome en esta historia, me siento muy agredidas contigo y tus reviews que me ayudan a seguir adelante. Espero que este cap haiga sido de tu agrado y que escojas el posible final de la historia.**_

**Sakura-Jeka:**_**bueno que le puedo decir a alguien que se ha convertido en alguien muy importante gracias a sus consejos y críticas constructivas en cada una de mis historia… creo que puedo comenzar con, MUCHISISISISMAAASSS… GRACIAS… quiero que sepas que tu eres una de las principales personas que obligan a esforzarme cada vez mas… y la verdad no quiero seguir diseccionándote, por ello voy a trabaja más duro lo prometo… espero que me dejes en tu reviews el posible final que quieres para la historia…**_

**Dvalery:**_**bienvenida… y muchísimas gracias por comentar en esta historia, me alegra que te haiga gustado y espero que este cap no te higa decepcionado y que me dejes el posible final que te gustaría para la historia… si tienes alguna duda por favor házmela saber me encantaría aclararlas.**_

**Dita 34:**_**Holaaa… y bienvenida a esta historia… muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este cap te guste, espero tu reviews y tu respuesta de cual es mejor final que te gustaría para esta historia de las opciones que di.**_

**Lorenin-chan:**_**antes que nada muchas gracias por preocuparte con mi salud, ahorita estoy un poquito mejor y espero no tener otra recaída de cinco largo meses, "quiero una vida normar" en fin espero que vayas bien en tus historias y entiendo que tu estudios te absorban mucho tiempo lo mismo ocurre conmigo… T.T lo bueno es que sigues pendiente de las mis historias y hagas el esfuerzo de dejar un comentario y hablando de comentarios espero que me digas cual es posible final que quieres para esta historia de las opciones que deje arriba. Bueno te cuidas mucho y no te estreses mucho por los estudios, ese consejo te doy porque Kuchiki Yuuki soy… ja ja ja ja…**_

**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima entrega de un nuevo cap de esta historia que posiblemente sea el final. Espero sus comentarios de todos los que leen esta historia me gustaría incluirlos en el final.**

**Bueno chaito los quiero a todos un millón de besos.**


	20. Chapter 20 El comienzo del final

**Capitulo 20**

**El comienzo del final**

Gritos espectrales y una espesa niebla salía de la puerta de las tinieblas. Aquella puerta que conectaba al infierno al mundo terrenal. Cientos de ojos rojos brillaban de malicia desde adentro de aquella puerta mirando asía el exterior y asía aquella gran destrucción en la que se había sumergido el mundo. Era un deleite para aquellos seres retorcidos mirar como ríos de sangre corría por aquella tierra marchita. Llena de dolor y muertes.

Los demonios miraban extasiados aquellas escenas deseando estar entre aquella guerra encarnizada, pero ellos estaban consiente que eso no sería para siempre, y que la puerta casi estaba serrada por completo. Solo faltaba medio metro y aquella pesadilla terminarían, las cadenas que traban de unir ambos lados de la puerta, se ajustaban con mayor fuerza, ocasionando sonidos escalofriantes, un brillo en segador las envolvía, ese brillo era el alma de los ángeles que estaba unidas aquellas cadenas que cerraban la puerta.

Ishida, Sado, Inoue y Yuzu, se mantenían en sus posiciones sus ojos de un azul casi blanquecino comenzaban a perder el brillo que momentos antes los habían caracterizados y no era para menos su poder espiritual estaba llegando al límite, no era fácil para ellos mantener aquel cantico sagrado y aquel rosario unido a las cadenas de sus almas y las heridas de su cuerpo que aun se mantenían abiertas y una que otra sangrando, aunque Soi Fong, Urahara y Yoruichi mas el escuadrón de peli negra estuvieran luchando para protegerlos en algunas ocasiones habían logrado los demonios poner sus garras en los cuerpos de los desciéndete de los Ángeles de antaño.

Pero la esperanza había florecido en los corazones de aquellos que luchaban en aquella guerra por nuevo fututo… por un nuevo destino donde los campos de aquel moribundo mundo florecieran con cada amanecer destellando esperanzas y calidez.

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo demonios de ambos bandos, perdidas y mas perdidas de amigos y compañeros del ejército de Rukia dejaban huellas en aquel mundo en sus actos de valencia y fieles a su causa, a sus creencias y para brindarle un mundo mejor a todos aquellos que se merecieran un futuro mejor lleno paz y esperanzas perdidas.

Rukia estaba sentada en su trono con sus piernas cruzadas dejando ver sus piernas pálidas y aterciopeladas. Su rostro apoyado su mano izquierda mientras en la otra mano mantenía su Zampakutou de un blanco puro y la ves fantasmal, su cabello caía con delicadeza a los lados de su rostro un poco más largo debido a que se había transformado un poco en su verdadera forma de demonio cuando estaba luchando contra Munzarra, aun estaba un poco contrariada. La muerte de aquel demonio no había sido placentera como lo esperaba, aun aquel odio irracional permanecía en su pecho, y las muertes de sus padres y su hermana se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como flas de luz. La luna roja ya estaba a su espalda dejando ver solo su silueta en aquella silla de oro y cojines rojos el cual era más incomodo de la que se esperaría de la silla del trono de un rey.

Miro asía el frente y miro como aquella guerra llegaba su fin, a su espalda podía sentir como solo escasos centímetros faltaban para que aquella puerta fuera cerrada por unos milenios mas.

Rukia miro una herida que tenía en su mano, con sus ojos rojos destellantes como rubís ante el fuego infernar donde la muerte danzaba con risas macabras llena de júbilo por aquella a masacre. Y ella solo pudo adornar su rostro con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa retorcida.

Los minutos siguieron avanzando dolorosamente… lentos para la morena que estaba allí sentada esperando a que Ichigo estuviera frente a ella.

Rukia había dejado de intervenir en la lucha cuando vio que su ejército tomaba el control de aquella guerra.

Ellos habían sido entrenados para matar y lo asían mejor cuando estaban en parejas, ese el compañerismo y la confianza que se había formado entre ellos, esos lazos irrompibles era lo que los hacía invencibles. Y esa era la ventaja que tenían en aquella guerra. Al contrario del enemigo que no le importaba matarse entre ellos si interponían entre su presa. Ellos lamentando el caso era salvajes y sanguinarios y lo su único propósito era matar.

A pesar de que Rukia había logrado su venganza saliendo ilesa y la puerta estaba por terminarse de serrar y la guerra llegaba a su fin, una profunda tristeza de apoderaba de su corazón. Era el dolor de haber perdido el amor de Ichigo y que ese amor se hubiera convertido en odio.

Rukia serró sus ojos. Hacía ya más de doscientos años que había comenzado su planificación para ese día, cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera, había sido planificada escrupulosamente con el fin de no dejar huellas ni rastros, había cometido muchos asesinatos, chantajeado y manipulado a cientos de criaturas que no podría enumerar ni recordad a cuántos de ellos.

Pero no solo a demonio y ni criaturas sobrenaturales, tambien había usado los mismos métodos con los humanos solo que a estos le agregaba el terror que les hacía sentir manipulando sus emociones. Todo eso con un fin que comenzaba a darle frutos...

Al principio había sido por venganza, la ira, el odio, y la sed de sangre de aquel entonces la había orillado a cometer crímenes tan viles que se odiaba a sí misma, hubo más de cincuentas años de rebeldía absoluta, fue en ese tiempo que había perdido la fe y el respeto a todo ser viviente. No le importaba nada, porque ella ya no tenía nada en la vida, más que un profundo dolor que atormentaba a su muerto corazón. Hasta que se encontró con su destino el cual la guio por aquel camino que llevaría a la salvación a su pueblo, a su gente, y a los humanos.

Pero ese destino no perdonaba su existencia, ella había sembrado el caos y el terror durante mucho tiempo antes de reendimirse y formar aquel ejército, y buscar cada una de las piezas que la llevarían a la victoria. Ese camino no había sido fácil ya que en camino se había ganado el odio y desprecio de tantos seres oscuros que habían tentado contra su vida, muriendo en el intento. Había adquirido el poder que deseaba, tantos dones que apenas podría recordarlos a todos y sus funciones.

Cada uno de sus pasos había sido planificado hasta ese momento, cada decisión que ella tomaba afirmaba con fuerza cual era su destino

Cuando conoció a Ichigo aquel día nublado en el que despertó en el ese pueblo en aquella mansión victoriana rodeada de arboles de cerezos que estaban en flor. Las cadenas de destinos se hicieron presente y los unieron al mirarse a los ojos que brillaron al verse reflejados en ellos.

Aunque siempre el olor de la sangre de Ichigo había sido una gran prueba para el auto control de Rukia, la había superado sin revelar en ningún momento su aura maligna que pudiera su condición de vampiro ante Ichigo, aunque el despreciaba a los de su clase, el destino había sido cruel y despiadado a unirla a él… a ellos, el era un mestizo y sus padres eran vampiros y la mujer que él había amado y que aun amaba, aunque estaba cegado por el dolor que desgarraba su alma por la traición de todo aquello en lo que creía… aun la seguía amando con la misma intensidad y fuerza.

Y ese pequeño destello de amor lo podía ver Rukia en medio de tanta oscuridad como una luciérnaga que alumbra como un farol mostrándole la verdad de los sentimientos de ichigo.

Rukia se metió más en sus pensamientos. Y como dicen que cuando uno está a un paso de la muerte siempre suele pensar en su pasado, en las cosas que izo y las que quiso hacer y que ahora no aria porque su camino ya llegaba a su fin y no había más senda que recorrer si no aquella que la llevaría a la muerte. La muerte de su cuerpo porque ella estaba segura que seguiría viviendo en los corazones y en las memorias de todos aquellos que una vez habían conocido a la verdadera Rukia y no la cruel vampiresa que le mostraba alguno de sus allegados para infundir temor y hacerse obedecer.

Ella había comprendió a sus padres y aquella actitud que habían adquirido en pasado con ella, porque se empeñaban que entrenara para convertirla en una guerra, sin compasión por la maldad, porque la habían mantenido encerrada entre las barreras del castillo, porque la habían alimentado siempre de su sangre y porque se habían comportado tan duros con ella.

Aunque fue tarde que lo pudo comprender no pudo evitar que la tristeza la embargaba, sus padres habían sido grandes reyes que habían mantenido la paz por mucho tiempo, paz que se vio deteriorada cuando ocurrió aquel ataque al castillo, cuando sus existencias se extinguieron como una vela que brinda su ultima llama en la oscuridad, porque oscuridad y caos habían dejado en su mundo, aunque su abuelo se había esforzado por mantenerla, un caos que se había llevado consigo a miles de humanos y cientos de demonios.

Aunque fue tarde que comprendió cada acto de su padre y en el monstruo que se había convertido izo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Después de todo Kuchiki Rukia, o Yamamoto Rukia, no era más que una creación de dos almas, la reina a la que había llamado madre había sido una especie de contenedor que le dio un cuerpo inmortal con características humanas…

Porque Rukia no eras más que la unión del bien y el mal. Quizás ella si existía y quizás la que siempre había actuado había sido ella influenciada por esos dos seres poderos que habitaban en su alma.

Rukia cerró nuevamente sus ojos, ya sentía aquel olor embriagante que nublaba sus sentidos, a pesar de la cantidad de sangre derramada ella siempre reconocería aquel olor sin importar la cantidad de cuerpos mutilados y los ríos de sangre que recorrieran la tierra aquel olor siempre seria su agonía el dulce néctar con el que no podría saciar su sed.

Un trueno estremeció la tierra y frente a Rukia estaba Ichigo ya en su forma de demonio completa, el cabello naranja era movido con violencia por el viento, su brazos caían asía los lados de su cuerpo, en su mano derecha blanca y rodeada por algunos huesos de mismo color blanco sostenía a su Zampakutou de un color negro contaminada con el odio y el mal que se manifestaba en aquello ojos negros como la oscuridad que cubría la tierra la miraban fijamente, sentenciándola a muerte. Un rugido aterrador salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Ichigo asiendo que todos se estremecieran con el resonar de aquella vestía.

Rukia sonrió y sus ojos rojos destellaron con brillo nunca antes visto, aunque aquella sonrisa no se podía mirar y que la luz de la luna roja que estaba a su espalda impedía mirar su rostro solo dejaba a la vista su silueta.

_**-Ya ha llegado la hora que dancemos al ritmo de la muerte amado Ichigo.-**_

…

Ichigo se encontraba sumergido en una oscuridad en donde no sentía dolor alguno.

Era un vacio lleno de soledad y silencioso. No sabía si aún seguía vivo o si estaba inconsciente o quizás tal vez muerto.

Pero lo que si sabía era que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con él no quería salir der ese lugar, no quería sentir el dolor que minutos atrás había sentido. El dolor de la traición de Rukia lo había estado ahogando en una agonía dolorosa. Aun podía ver las imágenes de sus besos y sus caricias en sus recuerdos que lo torturaban, mostrándole el engaño en done había vivo. Cada una de sus miradas y sonrisas habían sido fingidas, ¿hasta qué punto Rukia lo había engañado?,- eran los pensamientos que lo rodeaban, y de pronto esa ira que había sentido minutos atrás volvió a inundar su corazón dolorosamente. Grito como nunca lo había hecho desgarrando su garganta, pero nada, ni siquiera su voz izo eco en aquel inmenso lugar ya que fue consumida como se consumía su alma en aquella oscuridad que lo devoraba lentamente...

Ira, y rencor asía su padre se apoderaron de el al igual que la ira que sentía asía los traidores de sus amigo, y sobre todo asía el traición de su hermana pequeña. – ¿cuando Yuzu había sido corrompida por la maldad?, ¿porque él no la había protegido de seres como Rukia?, por estar sumergido en una venganza egoísta descuido alguien tan importante como lo era su pequeña hermanita.

Ahora el pagaba las consecuencias de ese acto. Yuzu había caído en las garras inescrupulosas de un demonio sin sentimientos como Rukia. Apretó los puños de nuevo y otro grito salió de desde su pecho, pero nada, en ese lugar solo estaba él y el vacio inmenso que era llenado por su dolor poco a poco.

Quizás el fin del mundo había llegado y con el…el fin de su vida, quizás ese lugar en donde estaba era el cielo o quizás el infierno.

Más probable que ese lugar era el infierno por que los recuerdos de las vivencias con Rukia se repetían una tras otras en su memoria como una película que corrompía su alma con más dolor. El rencor se apoderaba de él.

Deseo poder verla, verla en la misma agonía que él estaba viviendo, deseo mirarla grita de dolor, suplicar por su vida. Sus deseos eran cada vez mas retorcidos y malignos que provocaron en ese lugar donde se encontraba sumergido, una especie de espejo se materializara frente a sus ojos.

Y allí la vio a ella, sentando en su trono con la luna roja detrás de ella y ríos de sangres a sus pies, como lo había visto en uno de sus sueños. A pesar que la luz que proyectaba la luz solo dejara ver la silueta de Rukia, el pudo ver sus ojos rojos de maldad y aquella sonrisa maligna que izo que gritara de ira asiendo que de su garganta un rugido retumbara como un trueno rasgando los cielos.

Y ese fue el sonido que termino por romper su corazón.

…

Rukia se levanto su trono dejando ver su vestido rasgado dejando al descubierto casi todo su cuerpo blanquecino que brilla con luz propia ante la muerte que la rodeaba.

Con pasos felinos y sensuales camino. Con paso lento y su mirada de astucia dejaba impregnando a casi todos los presentes. Estaba usando el don de la seducción con Ichigo. Quería atraerlo a ella, que bajara su guardia para atacarlo desprevenido. Ichigo había perdido el control de su cuerpo, ya era un demonio descorazonado con la única voluntad de matar a diestra y siniestra.

Pero a pesar de que ahora era un vestía no podía dejar de ver a la bella vampiresa que se movía con movimiento felinos asía él. Sonriéndole con esa sonrisa maliciosas que lo llamaba a perderse entre sus pecadores labios ensangrentados con aquel vital y rojo liquido.

El desgarrado vestido rojo de Rukia cubría solos sus partes intimas dejando al descubierto cada curva sensual, su mirada trasmitía lujuria y sus labios pedían ser devorados.

La sonrisa de Rukia al acercarse a Ichigo era cada vez más grande, sabía que el demonio que ahora era su amado fuera de control no podía resistirse aquel don que llevaba la perdición hasta el más fiel y devoto a su religión o amante.

Alrededor los presentes terminaban de descuartizar y quemar el resto de los demonios y capturando a todo aquel que bajaba su alma en señal de derrota.

A unos escasos centímetros del demonio que ahora era Ichigo se detuvo por precaución. Ella sabía lo peligroso que eran los demonios cuando se dejaban dominar por su sangre perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, se volvían seres inestables y sumamente poderosos, muy pocas beses podían retoman el control de su cuerpo y volver en sí, muy pocos, tan pocos que nadie quería perder el control de sus cuerpos porque en pocas palabras eso sería morir y seguir extendiendo encerrados en sus propios cuerpos inmortales. Pero aquel que lograba tomar el control de su cuerpo después de estar bajo el domino de su sangre demoniaca, renacía con un nuevo poder, y nuevo auto control dominando por completo su sangre inestable y tomando la ultima transformación de un demonio, aquella temida transformación. Y a ese punto era el que quería llegar Rukia.

Desde que sus ojos y los de Ichigo habían quedado conectados y su sangre le había gritado para que la tomara y su resistencia a ceder ante sus instinto depredador, se había dado de cuenta que Ichigo era el dueño de su alma y su existencia. De todo lo que ella era y de todo lo que sería, porque su más fuerte sentimiento había nacido aquel día cuando despertó de su letargo para enfrentar a su destino, para enfrentarlo a él y darle un nuevo poder para gobernar a su mundo.

Por ello y aunque se odiaba por haberlo hecho sufrir, había destrozado su corazón, necesitaba que el perdiera el control y único medio para eso sucediera, era que el odio y el dolor dominara cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Y allí estaba Ichigo, mostrando aquella mascara de huesos y aquella mirada llena de odio y sed de sangre frente a ella, y aunque su alma estuviera desgarrándose era lo mínimo que se merecía, porque ella era la causante de todo aquel sufrimiento por el cual había estado pasando Ichigo.

Era cierto que ella no era causante del ataque de su madre, y que fuera estado a punto de morir antes de que ella le ofreciera las tinieblas y una existencia bajo su servicio como una cierva. Ella tampoco era la causante de que su padre fuera un vampiro noble y que él los fuera mantenido en la ignorancia y callado cuando los vio sumergidos en la venganza contra los vampiros, ese había sido un error de Isshin pero Ichigo se lo había atribuido a ella, aunque el dolor del engaño y la traición causado por su padre y el de su hermana, mas la aparición de Masaki como vampiro el ser que mas odiaba Ichigo habían sido un detonarte más que suficiente para que él se dejara sumergir por la oscuridad en busca de un refugió para no vivir aquel infierno.

Rukia miro a Ichigo y levanto su mano para acariciar aquella mascara de huesos, sus mano subía lentamente acercándose centímetro a centímetro aquel rostro cubierto por la maldad.

Sus seguidores y amigos se mantenían a la expectativa listos para defender a su reina cuando fuera necesario sin importar perder la vida en ello.

El demonio que ahora era Ichigo estaba sumergido, embelesado por la mujer que tenia frente a él, cuando esta acercaba su mano, fue capaz de advertir como ella apretaba mas su katana en su mano, y como un acto reflejo el izo lo mismo y antes que las ñemas de los dedos de Rukia tocaran la máscara de hueso; él con un movimiento a la velocidad del sonido corto a la mitad a la morena dejando salir un chorro de sangre como si fuera una llave de presión manchando su máscara de huesos dejando escapar un rugido desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Los ojos de Rukia estaban más que abiertos mostrando su sorpresa al no percatarse de las intenciones de Ichigo.

Pero antes de que callera movió su katana con una velocidad vertiginosa cortado unos centímetros de profundad el pecho de Ichigo en un corte horizontal cerca de agujero que tenía en su pecho.

Antes de que Rukia tocara la tierra se desvaneció como niebla desapareciendo del rango de visión de Ichigo.

Los seguidores de la morena se dispusieron atacar a Ichigo aunque estaba seguros que su reina no sería derrotada tan fácil mente.

-No intervengan. – hablo una fuerte y amenazante voz que se oyó en todas direcciones como ecos en el viento.

Ichigo buscaba con todos su sentidos de depredador a Rukia n todo lugar pero rápido desistió sabiendo que ella no tenia en ese momento un cuerpo físico. Y que ahora era parte del viento, podía estar en todas partes a la vez y en ninguna al mismo tiempo. Asia que se concentro más para advertir el peligro cuando este se le acercara.

Rukia desde la alturas frente a la luna roja miraba a Ichigo con dolor en sus ojos, ella sabía que desde esa posición nadie la podía mirar ya que a la altura que estaba y con la cabeza asía abajo e forma de cruz al revés con sus brazos y alas desplegados y en sus mano derecha sosteniendo su hoz que se estaba volviendo en un color rojo casi vinotinto. Miraba a Ichigo fijamente, sabía que la estaba esperando.

Y como si unas cuerdas invisibles la fueran estado sosteniendo y luego la dejaran caer por la fuerza de gravedad se dirigió asía Ichigo como una bala imparable atrayendo detrás de ella una fuerte presión que se izo notar al pasar por encima de la cabeza de mucho de sus guerreros ataco con una gran fuerza a Ichigo que respondió al ataque con velos movimiento provocando chispas de fuegos de las dos armas al hacer contacto. Mirando con sus ojos amarillos impregnados de odio a los rojos de Rukia que lo miraban con una mirada que nadie era capaz de descifrar porque nunca la habían visto en ellos esa mezcla de sentimientos que se desbordaban con cada pestañar de la morena.

La tierra bajo los pies de Ichigo se hundió debido a la presión formada por el peso y fuerza que ejercía Rukia con su hoz a la katana de demonio peli naranja formando un gran círculo bajo sus pies. Durante unos segundos se forcejar con fuerza los dos salieron disparados asia tras manteniendo la mirada fija en los movimientos de su contrincante.

Ichigo fue más rápido que Rukia tomando control más veloz que ella al pisar la tierra se abalanzo con fuerza asía su adversario, Rukia contento con la misma rapidez ya que su cuerpo había tomado equilibrio al tocar tierra segundo antes que su hoz hirviera contacto con la katana de Ichigo trasmitiéndoles los sentimientos que en ese momento sentía a trabes de la cuchilla que de su hoz que asía contactó con la hoja de la katana de Ichigo que la miro que no se inmuto al sentir todo aquel mar de sentimiento, pero si aquel Ichigo que se mantenía encerrado en su subconsciente, que se estremeció al sentir aquel torrente emocionar que emanaba Rukia en aquel momento.

Con el cuerpo más pequeño Rukia se veía indefensa frente al monstruoso cuerpo de Ichigo forrado en huesos que comenzaba a seguir avanzando en su transformación asiendo que los huesos que forraban sus piernas desaparecieran dejando ver un par de piernas blancas como la cal y sus manchadas uñas de negro.

Con su pierna libre de aquella armadura o cascara pateo con fuerza a Rukia asiendo que saliera volando asía la puerta, pero antes de impártase con ella se transforma en cientos de murciélagos que salieron en picada contra Ichigo atacándolo con sus alas que parecían miles de dagas afiladas que cortaban a diestra y siniestra cada parte de cuerpo de Ichigo. Los huesos que cubrían los brazos de Ichigo salieron como flechas de ellos atacando a todos los murciélagos que lo rodeaban matando a varios en el momento, y dejando sus brazos libres de aquellas ataduras dejando a su vista sus musculosos brazos blancos como la cal.

Los múrcielas muertos se volvieron charcos de sangre que se movieron como si fueran atraídos asía los múrcielas que comenzaban a tomar forma humana donde apareció Rukia sangrando debido a las múltiples heridas causas por los ataques de Ichigo, a pesar de ser una vampiresa poderosa, se estaba debilitando, había perdido mucha sangre mas las térmicas que había estado utilizando durante aquella guerra comenzaba hacer estragos en su cuerpo herido, las heridas ya no sanaban con la misma rapidez debido a la perdida considerable de sangre, su piel era más blanca se podían divisar las venas moradas por todo su cuerpo, mas el dolor que inundaba cada partícula de su cuerpo, el dolor intenso de las heridas de los ángeles que serraban la puerta centímetro a centímetro, trato de recuperar el aliento y buscar una solución rápida necesitaba alimentarse y solo alguien en todo aquel maldito lugar podía brindarle lo que necesitaba para seguir luchando, porque ella aun no podía perder, no antes de que Ichigo dominara la ultima trasformación de un impuro… o de un demonio completo...

La morena busco rápidamente con la mirada a su abuelo, y lo vio regenerando su brazo izquierdo perdido en batalla, se veía un poco débil, y las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaban a serrar rápidamente.

Ya había encontrado la solución a su sed, ahora el problema era alejarse de Ichigo y que este no la siguiera o pero aun que atacara alguno de sus aliados.

Así que ahora debía de darle un golpe certero a Ichigo herirlo gravemente.

Pensó en sus posibilidades recordando cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando la atacaba. Tomando nota de su fuerza, reflejos y velocidad. Miro en todas direcciones, buscando alguna alternativa de distracción, pero no había nada más que sus seguidores.

Asia que no le quedo de otra que usar la sangre de reserva para convocar la siguiente transformación de su alma.

-_Cuchillas de viento que sopla desde el este… misterios de la luna que eclipsa el infierno con la tierra… almas en pena que grita por la piedad… mueran bajo las cuchillas del viento que azota desde el este… griten el nombre de la terrorífica alma que baña a la tierra con el roció de las vidas… muéstrate ante mi… __**Perséfone**__- _ el grito de Rukia no se izo esperar revelando ante los ojos incrédulos aquel enorme abanico del mismo tamaño de Rukia que la cubría por completo, de un color Azul blanquecino que se mantenía serrado dejando salir de la parte de metal que sostenía a la tela cuyas figuras no se veían cientos de hilos rojos largos que absorbían la sangre que estaba derramada en la tierra consumiendo la muerte en ese momento silenciosamente.

Desde la distancia Masaki sollozaba pero aun así se mantenía en su posición, sin bajar la guardia frente aquella puerta maldita ya casi serrada dejando ver aquella calavera roja que comenzaba a unirse nuevamente.

Pero ella estaba pendiente de aquella batalla, Rukia le había hablado de la transformación que presentaba Ichigo en aquel momento, y cuál era el propósito que ella tenía para llevarlo aquel estado, aunque ella no fuera estado de acuerdo nada podía hacer en contra de los deseos de su reina. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir aquel dolor a ver a su hijo fuera de control… las dudas no tardaron en venir así como tambien su reprimenda asía sí misma, ella no podía dejar de desconfiar de Rukia. Sabía que su hijo necesitaba pasar por esa transformación ya para que pudiera ser aceptado por los vampiros y demonios puros el debía sobrepasar sus poderes y la única forma era aquella, por eso lo había lastimado tanto, lo habían lastimado porque ella tambien lo había echo. Ella había contribuido a dolor que ahora atormentaba a su hijo tanto para llevarlo aquel estado. Ella siempre había sabido los planes de Rukia y los planes que tenia para Ichigo, ella quería que Ichigo asumiera el liderazgo de su pueblo de su gente y todas las criaturas, ella les daría un rey digno de alabanzas, un rey mestizo que no era ni humano ni demonio. Ichigo era el puente de los dos mundo y que mejor que ese puente fuera la salvación y la coexistencia de todos ellos, necesitaban un rey que entendiera la necesidades humanas y demoniaca de sus seguidores, tenían que unificar todo un mundo y la única forma de hacerlo era entendiendo aquel mundo que tanto odiaba, era peleando con la mujer que amaba, era entender sus acciones y sus crimines, era saber perdonar y aceptar a su familia vampira y sus amigos demonios y ángeles al igual que humanos. Ichigo tenía un largo camino que recorrer y toda la eternidad para ello. Pero la mayor duda que se había adueñado del corazón de Masaki era si Ichigo era capaz de seguir aquel camino sin la persona que mas amaba, porque ella estaba segura que cuando él se enterara de la verdad se odiaría así mismo, por dañar a su amada, por destruirla. Solo rogaba porque el entendiera su sacrificio, para la mayoría de los demonios Rukia era una tirana que había impuesto aquella guerra obligando a la mayoría de los nobles que aun no estaban consciente de aquella situación o de las maniobras que había usado Rukia para imponer el miedo entre los suyos, había derramado mucha sangre y exterminado con tantas criaturas, que hasta ella se estremecía con recordar la cifra. Pero aun así comprendía su sufrimiento porque ella fuera hecho lo mismo si fuera estado en su lugar, y la verdad era que no lo deseaba y nunca lo desearía, el dolor y el sufrimiento de Rukia lo había vivido Masaki más de cerca que muchos de los presentes, incluso más de cerca que Byakuya, ella la había visto derrumbarse, gritar de desesperación, sufrir por el odio de su hijo y el dolor que le estaba causando por destruir tantas familias y matar a tantos inocentes, la había visto llorar por las armas perdidas de los humanos en aquel fin de mundo, pero a pesar de todo eso ella se había levantado una última vez, y esa sería la última vez que ella caería, porque la luz se su existencia estaba llegando a su fin, y que mas realidad que ese endemoniado abanico que absorbía los pecados de aquel mal de sangre y la sangre de su portador ya de por si débil y sedienta.

Desde las alturas Urahara no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. aquella arma que sostenía Rukia había sido la de su madre y no solo eso en ella había la esencia del antiguo rey y de Hisana, el sabía que Rukia había bebido hasta la última gota de la sangre de sus padres y su hermana y que con ello había descubierto su habilidad para robar dones, pero no sabía que podía transformar sus propia arma en la de aquellos que se había alimentado, eso era algo nunca visto, algo realmente terrorífico para su especie y todas aquellas razas de demonios que aun mantenían su rostro de incredulidad. Y lo peor de caso era que Urahara temía que usara el arma del antiguo rey, esa alma seria el finar de Ichigo con tan solo Rukia mantenerla en sus manos y ahora aquel abanico mezclaba las esencias de la familia real en ella y si hacia lo mismo con el arma del antiguo rey su fuerza y poder de destrucción de multiplicaría por cuatro, y eso era alarmante, nadie podría controlar tanto poder ni siquiera Rukia, su cuerpo no lo resistiría y la tierra tampoco lo aria, sería el fin de todo y aquella batalla a la que se había obligado a participar no valdría de nada. Aun no quería aceptar que un ser poseedor de tanta belleza y con una apariencia tan frágil fuera el potador de tanto poder destructivo. Se negaba a creerlo y no lo creería aunque muriera en ese momento bajo sus manos.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda invocar el arma de su madre…? ¿Cómo se atreve a sostenerla entre sus manos?. – la indignación de Yoruichi se veía reflejada en sus ojos., para nadie era un secreto entre las casas nobles que Yoruichi era la preferida de la reina, era una especie de tía a la cual al gatuna adoraba al igual que Soi Fong adoraba a Rukia. Pero la indignación de Yoruichi se estaba trasformando en ira.

-El arma de Minato –sama le ha ofrecido su lealtad a Rukia-sama no hay nada que se pueda hacer en contra de eso. Sé que ella no es merecedora de ella, pero no se pude hacer nada en contra la lealtad que ofrece el Perséfone a su nueva ama. Ahora el peligro es que Artemis tambien le haiga ofrecido su lealtad a Rukia-sama. –concluyo Urahara mirando fijamente a la morena y aquel arma que llamaba a la muerte para beber de ella. Un arma adorada por el mismo rey del inframundo, había regresado del infierno ofreciendo lealtad a su nueva ama que le ofrecía aquel valle de muerte como ofrenda y alimento.

-Eso no puede pasar, el… Artemis, es una bomba de tiempo, y si se pierdo el control todo es destruido menos el portador. – recordó el poder de que lanza enviada de los cielos para destruir el mar a excepción de aquel que la portara, incluso el rey Yukito le había temido a su propio poder destructivo en algunas ocasiones absteniéndose de utilizarla en batalla.

Por eso aquellos reyes habían conseguido mantener la paz por tanos siglos, eran temidos por sus armas, Minato con su abanico que se alimentaba de la muerte y de la sangre que estaba a su al redor sin importar si era de demonio, bestia o humano, su alimento era la muerte y solo para ello era utilizada, la de Yukito era una de las armas más hermosa que podía existir entre los vampiros de un color blanco puro trayendo consigo la vida y la destrucción, tena un poder destructivo terrorífico que podía acabar con un ejército con tan solo liberar su verdadero poder. Un abanico y una lanza en el poder de la misma persona era más que terrorífico porque no tenían como vencerla.

-Lo sé… créeme que lo sé.

Fijo su mirada en Rukia que alzaba el abanico asía el cielo como si este no fuera más que una pluma.

Mostro una sonrisa extraña para algunos de los presentes, una sonrisa que dejaba transmitir nostalgia y algo de felicidad al ver su Zampakutou tomar la forma de el abanico de su madre, aquella arma letal a pesar de su apariencia, para obtener su lealtad le había costado muchas lagrimas de sangre, pero allí estaba ella sosteniéndola con orgullo desmedido, el arma que una vez fue de su madre y que utilizo para defender sus ideales, sus creencias y sobre todo su familia y que ahora ella utilizaba para cumplir el sueño que una vez tuvo la reina, unificar su mundo, abrir nuevos horizontes y ofrecerles un rey digno y poderoso que dirigiera ese nuevo pueblo que se levantaría de las cenizas de aquel caído como un ave fénix...

Rukia ajito el abanico creando una ráfaga de viento que salió disparada en dirección de Ichigo que solo puso su Zampakutou como escudo pero sin poder evitar uno cortes en su piel debido a la ferocidad del viento. Los que estaba detrás de Ichigo se vieron expulsados asía atrás pero sin ninguna herida, el viento solo quería el vitar liquido que corría por las venas de Ichigo ese era su objetivo y nada mas tomaría aquel elixir por el cual había sido invocada su fuerza, su poder y sobre todo su protección.

Rukia podía sentir una calidez cada vez que tocaba aquel abanico lo cual era ilógico ya que ella no podía sentir ni frio ni calor ni siquiera una placentera brisa de verano.

Pero ese abanico era diferente al igual que el arma de su padre y el de su hermana. Las tres armas eran completamente diferentes, y le trasmitían diferentes sensaciones a su cuerpo, pero el arma de su madre no solo le trasmitía calidez y protección sino tambien frialdad contra aquel que levantara su arma en contra de ella.

Con adiestramiento movió el abanico asía el adelante dejando salir millones de ajuga que se dirigieron asía Ichigo quien salto para evitar aquel ataque que lo desangraría si lo llegaba a tocar un musculo de su cuerpo.

Con gran agilidad se coloco detrás de Rukia y esta bloque el ataque con el abanico que mostro el primer dibujo una media luna blanca. El viento no tardo en hacerse presente arrogando a Ichigo asía atrás atrapándolo en un remolino de viento.

Con un gran rugido y con la fuerza de su Zampakutou que arrojaba llamas de energía negra y roja, Ichigo logro liberarse de aquel remolino de viento que comenzaba a tomar fuerza y velocidad. Se quedo suspendido en aire mirando con sus ojos amarillos a Rukia que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa arrogante mostrando su superioridad y experiencia en el campo de batalla, aunque ya se le podía notar el cansancio en su veloz que nunca Ichigo volvió atacar a Rukia pero esta de un salto asía atrás y moviendo el abanico al mismo tiempo logro esquivar y contraatacar al mismo tiempo a Ichigo.

Ichigo usando de nuevo su velocidad ataco de nuevo a Rukia pasando dentro de aquel mal de ajugas que solo tenía un propósito inmovilizándolo mientras ella retomaba fuerzas alimentándose de la sangre del viejo Yamamoto. Con un rápido movimiento Ichigo golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Rukia asiendo que esta vomitara sangre.

Se doblo lentamente pero aun con aquel dolor que desgarraba cada musculo de su zona abdominal, logro clavar su mano en el estomagó de Ichigo atravesándolo mientras este se alejaba rápidamente y con feroz rugido tocándose la forma afectada que se regenero rápidamente dejando desboronar la armadura de huesos que poseía en su pecho dejando a la vista todo el toras blanco como la caer con algunas marcas rojas. Ahora solo faltaba eliminar la máscara, la cola y Ichigo obtendría de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, pero esa parte era la más difícil. La vista de Rukia comenzó a fallar, nunca nadie la había llevado hasta aquel límite de sus fuerzas. El poder de Ichigo sobrepasaba el de ella en ese estado...

La segunda luna se hiso presente en abanico de un color rojo, Rukia giro sobre su pie como si estuviera bailando ballet dejando salir varias ráfagas de vientos que se transformaron en cientos de hojas de katanas de un color rojo fuego que derribaron a Ichigo cortando una parte de la máscara Rukia sin poder sostenerse callo de rodilla sosteniéndose el abanico que clavo en tierra, jadeando de cansancio, había perdido mayor parte de su sangre y cada una de esa técnicas consumía mucha energía y por lo tanto mucha sangre, busca rápidamente a su abuelo aprovechando que Ichigo se regeneraba solo necesitaba un minuto para alimentarse lo suficiente hasta que lograra romper por completo la máscara de Ichigo y con ello recuperar su conciencia.

Con un movimiento torpe se posiciono detrás de Yamamoto que no se percato de la cercanía del su depredadora hasta que esta clavo sus colmillos con violencia y desesperación en su cuello, un minuto exacto fue lo que tardo en beber una gran cantidad del aquel elixir que recorrió su garganta dándole más color a su rostro casi transparente, envolviéndola en un frio casi desesperante al tiempo que el anciano perdía fuerza y las luz de sus ojos comenzaba a extinguirse, Rukia estaba bebiendo con tanta rapidez y apretando con tanta violencia el cuerpo del anciano que trituraba sus huesos con cada movimiento desesperado de Yamamoto que no podía librase aquel abrazo mortal… su muerte se aproximaba con pasos sigilosos dentro de aquella bruma de ultratumba, sus ojos ya no verían el siguiente amanecer la muerte le sonreía burlona mirándolo de frente. Solo un sorbo más y la muerte lo abrazarían como un amante para no dejarlo ir más.

Su nieta le arrebataría la vida en tan solo 45 segundos enviándolo al infierno ardiente que estaba detrás de aquella puerta que apenas podía divisar.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! A todos los seguidores de esta historia…**

**Si aquí estoy de nuevo con nuevo cap, este es la primera parte del final. Lamento mucho que no sea muy emocionante, esto del arte de la pelea no se me da muy bien…¬¬, y ya ustedes se dieron cuenta de ello. Pero quiero que sepan que estoy dando muy mayor esfuerzo por no defraudarlos.**

**Bueno el fin fue el algunos ustedes escogieron así que no me maten por lo que viene en próximo cap, aunque les diré que no es acto para cardiacos u_u**

**En fin quiero agradecerles a todos los seguidores de esta historia que me han seguido hasta este cap y que espero que lean el final próximo que se acerca como la muerte se le acerca a Yamamoto con pasos silenciosos asechándolos como Perséfone…**

**Si quieren pueden investigar que significa Perséfone… para lo que no sepan mucho de mitología griega y romana.**

**Bueno ahora si mis agradecimientos para: **

**Candy-chan**

**Ghost iv**

**Gzn**

**Elenita-chan**

**Dualery **

**Dita34**

**Vickyallyz**

**Kuchikii-san**

**Lorenis-chan**

**Candy-chan**

**Rukia Nair**

**Luryane**

**Caroone**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por escoger el finar que más le gustaría para esta historia.**

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias para inspirarme en el final de esta historia.**

**Se despide con ustedes humildemente **

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	21. Chapter 21 El fin

**Capitulo 21**

**El fin y un posible comienzo**

Un sonido hace eco, una gota cayendo se escucho en medio de aquel silencio tenebroso. Cadenas apretándose con fuerza producían un sonidos espelúznate. Las nubes cubrieron la luz de la luna llena de un color rojo escarlata.

Un sonido soldó de un cuerpo cayendo retumbo ocasionando ecos en aire al igual que un quejido ahogado de dolor.

Un celaje se diviso en el viento y nuevas gotas se escucharon caer a la tierra, pero con más rapidez creando un chorro de presión.

Una fría brisa estremeció al lugar y un fuerte relámpago alumbro los cielos, seguido de un estruendoso ruido que provocando sordera momentánea.

Unas suaves gotas de aguas cristalinas comenzaron a caer tomando fuerza lentamente convirtiéndose en diluvio.

Una pequeña y sensual boca de un color rojo fresa se abrió lentamente mostrando seis colmillos, cuatro de arriba unos más grandes que otros y dos de abajo del mismo tamaño. Unos ojos como rubí que habían estado cerrados se abrieron lentamente mientras su rostro tomaba aspecto de sorpresa.

El ruido de las cadenas resonó nuevamente estremeciendo nuevamente a los presentes de aquel campo de batalla.

Dos pares de ojos se mantenían fijos reflejándose como espejos.

Una máscara de huesos comenzó a desintegrase produciendo el mismo sonido que una gacheta tostada triturándose. Cientos de fragmentos de aquella mascara comenzaron a caer dejando al descubierto el juvenil rostro de un vampiro completo. De un mestizo que había alcanzado el máximo nivel de un vampiro sangre pura, había pasado por todas las transformaciones y ahora la miraba a ella, una vampiresa sangrando lo que minutos antes había sido su alimento.

-Creo que este es tu fin Rukia. – susurro Ichigo mientras el ultimo fragmento de su máscara callera en la tierra y una energía de un color negro con un rojo turbio lo envolviera, dejando ver su larga cabellera negra, la parte inferior de un quimono del mismo color y unas vendas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo y parte del rostro. De su espalda dos alargadas alas de un color negro más siniestro que una noche sin luna se extendía majestuosamente mostrando aquellas plumas que cubrían con belleza y delicadeza sus alas desplegadas.

-Aunque tengas mi corazón en tus manos, eso no significa que muera, porque ese órgano es inútil para mí.

En la palma de la mano de Ichigo reposaba el corazón sángrate de Rukia, se movía como si estuviera latiendo dejando ver un gran agujero en pecho de la morena causado por la mano de Ichigo que la miraba con sus ojos fríos e inexpresables.

-¡Quizás tengas razón!, pero se siente curioso tener en mis manos algo que desee hace tiempo creí ser dueño.

-Si tanto lo deseas es tuyo.

-No necesito algo que ya no deseo y que desprecio.

-Vaya, entonces porque lo has tomado, acaso querías comprobar que no latía y en que realidad nuca lo ha hecho, porque simplemente soy una nacida vampira y que mis ojos nunca han sido las de un humano patético.

-Eres ingenua. - afirmo

-¿Qué?.

-Al parecer hay algo que escapa a la mente perversa de mi reina. – dijo con vos burlona.

-¿Y se podría saber que es amado plebeyo?. – le pregunto con desdén mirándolo con superioridad.

-Es tu corazón míralo y dimes que ves en el. – alzo su mano y lo puso el corazón de Rukia frente a su rostro a la altura de sus ojos.

-Aparte de lo inútil no puedo ver nada más.

-A pesar de tus sentidos subdesarrollados no puedes verlo ni oírlo, cualquiera diría que eres más que…

-No sabías que eras de esos que hablan mucho y nada de acción… y yo que creía conocerte.

-Lo mismo diría yo y aquí me vez, ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi familia. -Miro asía su madre, asía Yuzu mal herida suspendida en los aires, a su padre con su Zampakutou en mano mirándolo fijamente. Y regreso a ver a Rukia. – en mis amigos. – miro ahora a Ishida, Inoue y Sado al igual que su hermana pequeña. – y ni siquiera en mis aliados. – ahora miro a Urahara y Yoruichi, ahora los podía oler su sangre y sabia que eran tan vampiros o más que el mismo. – y ni siquiera en aquella mujer que me dijo que me amaba. Ya no puedo confiar en nadie, han destruido a Kurosaki Ichigo y me han convertido en el monstruo que ahora soy. – la miro y apretó el corazón entre sus manos que tenía un leve movimiento y sonrió, pero no con malicia, si no con tristeza y nostalgia. Nostalgia que no tardo en borrar de su rostro dándole paso a la ira.

-¡Y todo ha sido por tu culpa, me engañaste!… te Burlaste de mí y mis sentimientos, traicionaste mi confianza… sabias que odiaba a los de tus raza más que nada en este mundo y aun así fuiste igual que mis padres de despreciables y egoísta. Me destruirse Kuchiki Rukia o ese no es tu nombre no es así. – dijo con amargura.

-Y bien y ahora que quieres hacer, porque el pasado no se puede cambiar y el presente te golpea con fuerza tu rostro Ichigo…

-Le haré un favor este mundo en eliminar a los seres como tú de este planeta.

-Que ridiculeces dices. Aunque tengas ese nuevo poder, aunque tu sangre demoniaca domine a tu sangre humana, aun así tu corazón late querido Ichigo, eso quiere decir que si yo lo sostengo al igual como tu sostienes el mío, morirás inrremediadamente, porque un mestizo no puede contra su humanidad, y tu aun eres en parte humana Ichigo… aunque si tu quisieras yo podría darte de beber de mi sangre y así volverte un verdadero vam…

- ¿Y tú crees que mi me interesa de ser una bestia como tú?.

-Querido Ichigo ya eres una bestia.

-Aun no lo soy por completo. – afirmo con firmeza en su voz mirando a los ojos a Rukia sin mostrar la duda que invadía su ser en esos momentos.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?. – su tono fue burlón, pero aun así eso no evito seguir mirando con la misma intensidad a Ichigo.

-Mi corazón aun late, aun hay vida en mi. –se concentro y cerro sus ojos lo que dura un parpadeado para asegurarse de sus mimas palabras. Y lo confirmo su corazón aun palpitaba lentamente, pero palpitaba y eso le demostraba que aun había vida en él y que su transformación podría dar marcha atrás y recuperar la vida que una vez tubo antes que llegara Rukia a ponerla patas arribas y hundirlo en aquella desesperación que inundaba a su débil corazón..

-Ese querido es tu debilidad y mientras tu corazón lata serás y seguirás siendo vulnerable a mí y a mi poder, aunque puedo arreglarlo, ven y únete a mí y mi ejercito, te ofrezco un lugar a mi lado en mi trono, te ofrezco mi mano, ben Ichigo se mío. – Rukia tendió su mano pálida y ensangrentada mostrándole una sonrisa retorcida a Ichigo tentándolo a corromper más su alma, ofreciendo el poder que algunos demonios ambicionaban.

-¡¿Que ridiculeces dices?. – su expresión no era más que de asombro aun le costaba asimilar a las palabras de Rukia, ¿acaso ella no entendía que él lo único que quería de ella era su existencia, mandándola al infierno por todo el daño que había hecho, por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado?. ¿A que estaba jugando ella con él?. ¿Qué propósitos tenia la mente retorcida de Rukia para ofrecerle tan enfermiza propuesta?

-Te ofrezco un mundo a tus pies… miles de sirviente que obedecerte y todos los humanos que desees para alimentarte. Te daré poder y riquezas solo si aceptas estar bajo mis órdenes ser uno más de mis peones y sobre todo unirte a mí, serás mi mano derecha el comandante de mi ejercito y solo yo estaré por encima de ti Ichigo, ye daré mas gloria y poder que alguna vez te haigas imaginado, solo tienes que venir a mi Ichigo. – volvió más tentadora su propuesta ofreciéndole un mundo de perdición y tinieblas.

-¿Que te hace pensar que aceptare algo así?, cuando lo único que quiero en este momento es matarte. – la indignidad de Ichigo era escupida como es más puro de los letales venenos.

-Porque yo te di ese nuevo poder que ahora posees, yo desperté tu sangre demoniaca, y el odio que crece en ti envenenándote el alma. Yo Kurosaki Ichigo te elegí para estar a mi lado, tu eres el único que posee el poder necesario para ser merecedor de mis favores… a mi lado tienes un sangriento fututo en este hermoso mundo lleno de caos y muerte. Ven toma mi mano y sembremos el terror en nuestro reino. – Rukia sonreía tentando con a la oscuridad a Ichigo, seduciéndolo con el poder y su cuerpo.

-¡Debes estar loca no es así!, porque solo un ser tan retorcido puede pensar de esa forma enferma y despreciable. Dime Rukia ¿crees que yo puede ser igual de despreciable que tú?. Pues déjame infórmate que no lo soy, y por ello me veo en la penosa necesidad de negarme a tu petición y lamente decirte que desista de tus planes para el futuro porque hoy antes de que el sol toque este lugar morirás, dejaras de existir de este mundo que has destruido por tus acciones egoístas... ese es mi deseo y pienso convertirlo en realidad – Rukia no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Ichigo por un lado estaba feliz por su rechazo y por otro estaba dolida por sus planes, pero ese era su destino, un destino que se hacía presente mostrándole un reloj de arena que se acababa poco a poco marcando su tiempo con aquellas arenas doradas que no dejaban de caer rápidamente condenándola a su fin.

-Aun sigues creyendo que yo ocasione todo esto, déjame sacarte de tu ignorancia Ichigo, este mundo está sucio y maldito antes de que yo naciera, y la causa de todo esto fue la de tus protegidos y frágiles humanos, ellos fueron los que ocasionaron guerras y muerte, trayendo la destrucción y acabaron con todo lo bueno que una vez hubo en este mundo. Esa puerta que ves allí, es la prueba, ¿quién crees que fue la principal razón por la que fue abierta?. Dime ¿quién causo tantas guerras y muertes en este mundo…? dime Ichigo porque en ninguna parte hay prueba de que ocasionada por mi o los seres demoniacos y oscuro, aunque no te he de negar que disfrutamos como se mataban entre ellos por poder y territorio, por riquezas y haciendo pactos con nosotros ofreciéndonos sacrificio humanos y dándonos riquezas y alabanzas. Los humanos son seres despreciables que lo único que se merecen es ser tratado como animales, como nuestro alimento, porque aunque desprecie a los de mi especie ahora eres parte de nosotros… eres un vampiro y como tal tienes que alimentarte de humanos y sin importar que hagas serás un asesino, así es Ichigo te has convertido en lo que más odias, eres un vampiro y uno muy poderoso, pero aun así con tu poder mediocre no podrás conmigo. Así que no tienes alternativa Ichigo, únete a mí y te daré todo lo que te he prometido incluso más si así lo deseas. – Rukia mantenía su mano en dirección a Ichigo esperando si la tomaba.

-Cállate, ya te lo he dicho no hay nada que tú me puedas ofrecer que yo desee, porque todo lo que te rodea y lo que tengas lo odio. Te desprecio tanto Rukia que con tan solo mirarte siento ira recorrer mi piel , no sabes cómo este momento deseo hacerte gritar de dolor, como deseo que sientas lo mismo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, has destruido todo lo que amaba y quería, todo aquello por lo que vivía, me has dejado vació en un mundo destruido, ¿porque me elegiste a mí para destruirme?, acaso no fue suficiente con arrebatarme a mi madre, acaso no te fue suficiente con todo el amor que te profesaba, eras mi dueña malditasea Rukia yo te amaba.

-Ichigo…

-Adelante ríete de mí y mis sentimientos, ya no importa nada que venga de ti, ahora solo quiero librar a este mundo de ti.

-Entiendo tu sufrimiento y estoy dispuesta a pagar por lo que te he hecho, así que prepárate Ichigo porque no me podrás vencer tan fácilmente, a demás tienes que recuperar algo que es tuyo y que yo poseo aunque no puedas ver de qué se trata o quizás lo sabes, pero te niegas a verlo en estos momentos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es hora de terminar con esta batalla y el amanecer se acerca, dijiste que me destruiría antes que los rayos del sol tocaran este campo de batalla, pues déjame decirte que para ellos solo faltan unos escaso minutos.

Rukia miro asía el horizonte, el cielo ya se comenzaba tornar de un color purpura la luna comenzaba a esconderse detrás de la puerta, y el abanico de su madre perdía fuerza y poder, la lluvia comenzaba a pasar siendo alejada por el viento que salía del abanico. El cielo quedo despejado rápidamente y las pocas estrellas que alumbraban los cielos comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente.

El abanico de Minato la madre de Rukia fue transformado en sode no shirayuki suplantando completamente Perséfone quien no mostro su ultima danza de viento y muerte.

-Usare mi verdadera alma en tu contra, una parte de mi se encuentra en la hoja de mi Zampakutou al igual que mis sentimientos… prepárate amado Ichigo, esta será la última vez en la que nuestras almas choquen al igual que nuestros sentimientos, ahora danzamos al ritmo de la muerte.

Rukia movió su espada rápidamente atacando Ichigo que se movió rápidamente escapando al ataque y una avalancha de nieve que produjo el corte en el aire.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia suspendido en aire, la miro con frialdad... Aun no podía asimilar que ella no se veía afectada por la pérdida de su corazón, aunque para el aquel corazón si latía lo podida sentir como se movía lentamente, era un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero si se movía, lo podía sentir, aun no lo entendía, como el corazón de un vampiro podía hacer aquellos imperceptibles latidos.

Miro el corazón en su mano sangrante y el olor que el producía lo dejo mas frio de lo que ya era. Era un olor exquisito que le hacía agua la boca, aspiro con fuerza sin poder evitarlo y la tentación lo obligo a llevárselo a los labios, con suma lentitud saco su lengua y lo lamio, saboreando aquel sabor dulce en su boca, era un sabor nunca antes probado y ni saboreado por su paladar. Cerro sus ojos y lo separo de sus labios tratando de controlar las ganas que tenia de drenar cada una de las venas de la morena, su sangre lo llamaba le cantaba con vos melodiosa y atrayente, y eso lo asusto porque estaba mal, el la odiaba no podía desearla de aquella manera, el quería venganza por todo lo que ella le había hecho, y se odio a sí mismo por aquella señal de debilidad… él era más fuerte que la tentación y lo demostraría. No sedería a sus deseos demoniacos, el no era una bestia un monstruo sediento de sangre por que él era aun humano.

Una paralizada Rukia lo miraba petrificada sin moverse ni un centímetro, había visto a Ichigo lamer su corazón y saborear su sangre, pero lo que en realidad la había dejando en estado de shock había sido aquel sentimiento que había sentido cuando el lamio su corazón, sintió por primera vez una calidez que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y un anhelo de besar aquello labios que una vez habían recorrido su cuerpo con lujuria otorgándole placer, cariño, devoción y sobre todo amor.

Cerró sus ojos entregándose por completo aquel sentimiento del que ahora era presa y el de que no se quería escapar.

Abrió sus ojos y miro los rojos de Ichigo que la miraba inexpresibles mientras apretaba su corazón con un poco mas de fuerza.

Aunque no lo quería aceptar ella si necesitaba su corazón aunque podía seguir existiendo por algunas horas sin él mientras tuviera suficiente sangre en su cuerpo. Sin embargo era sumamente peligroso que Ichigo lo destruyera y este no estuviera en su cuerpo para regenerarse. Estaba en desventaja completamente.

Aunque fuera verdad que ella aun era lo suficiente poderosa para derrotar a Ichigo, los métodos que tendría que emplear para tal azaña terminarían por destruir a los sobrevivientes de aquella guerra, de aquel fin de mundo.

Sonrió burlona mostrando su superioridad, levanto su mano y lo apunto con su dedo índice del cual salió un rayo azul que esquivo con una velocidad nunca antes vista Ichigo dejando que aquel rayo azul se perdiera en la inmensidad del cielo. Sin segundos que perder Ichigo se lanzo a su ataque, el cual bloqueo Rukia sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo mientras del cielo comenzaba a caer copos de nieve de un color blanco puro que se teñían de rojo al tocar la tierra marchita.

Aplicaron fuerza aquella estocada de sus Zampakutous sin retroceder ni un centímetro mirándolo directo a sus ojos.

Ichigo miro con tal fijeza aquellos ojos rojos como el más hermoso y perfecto rubí sumergiéndose en una imagen que lo obligo a saltar asía atrás dejando un poco confundida a Rukia. El ahora peli negro miro más fijamente a la morena.

Aquella imagen había sido perturbadora, había visto a Rukia llorar desgarradoramente hincada de rodilla golpeadnos con furia aquel piso de mármol pulido el cual se agrietaba rápidamente.

Se llevo la mano a los ojos y negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su mente.

-¿Que súdese Ichigo te rindes? –pregunto la morena un poco extrañada por la reacción de su amado.

-No seas ridícula Rukia solo probaba tu fuerza.

-Y bien has quedado sorprendido.

-Ni un poco.

-¡Qué bien! porque no la he usada por completo y creo que tu tampoco.

-Así es, pero basta de juego y discusiones que no tiene algún sentido para mí.

-Tienes razón será mejor que pelemos en serio. – Rukia tomo posición de pelea manteniendo su Zampakutou sujeta con las dos manos mirando fijamente a su contrincante, a su lado del cual tendría que despedirse. Ya su misión en aquel mundo llegaba a su fin. La puerta solo le quedaban centímetros por serrarse y su corazón aun en las manos de Ichigo le confirmaban que un letargo se aproximaba rápidamente.

Miro a su alrededor rápidamente. Miro a Masaki mirando con fijeza a su hijo mientras sostenía con firmeza su arco. Miro a Karin que se acercaba corriendo abriéndose paso entre los demonios presentes para ver lo que ocurría, vio a Isshin que estudiaba la situación, elevo la vista y miro a sus ángeles y escucho dos débiles latidos de sus corazones agonizantes. Miro a las cadenas que brillaban cada vez menos, miro a su fiel Soi Fong que la miraba fijamente mientras detrás de ella estaban sus padres igual de espectadores que los demás presentes.

Y con aquella mirada se despidió de todos aquellas criaturas que una vez habían sido parte de su existencia, de una larga y dolorosa existencia, llena de dolor, amargura e impotencia, aunque tambien hubieron momentos felices y momentos en donde amo y fue amada.

Sujeto con más fuerza a sode no shirayuki y la elevo asía los cielos, lo atacaría de nuevo. Bajo con fuerza la espada y todos los copos de nieve que caían con suavidad se volvieron agujas que bajaron a la velocidad de la luz asía Ichigo que la esquivaba a dura penas...

Pero Ichigo izo lo que Rukia no se esperaba detrás de ella apareció amenazándola con el fijo de Zampakutou que relució su oscuridad con la poca luz que le regalaba la luna agonizante,

-¿Oye Rukia que se siente estar a punto de morir a mis manos?. – su voz era fría escondiendo todo aquel torrente de emociones que sentía con tan solo oler aquel perfume embriagante que despedía su piel.

-De verdad creer que si me decapitas moriré, es ingenuo Ichigo, soy un vampiro aunque mutiles mi cuerpo en todos los trocitos que quieras no moriré esa no es la forma de matarme.

-¿Así y cuál es?.

-Es sencilla. Solo tiene que abrazarme y desearlo con todo lo que queda de tu corazón, porque yo Ichigo puedo cumplir tus deseos. Aunque no me interesa morir.

-Dices cosas incoherentes.

-Quizás tengas razón. Y dime Ichigo te unirás a mis filas… te ofrezco todo lo que desees, riquezas, poder y un mundo a tus pies, la única condición es que me seas fiel y que firme un contrato de lealtad asía a mí con tu sangre. – lo tentó de nuevo. Ella necesitaba estar segura de la decisión de Ichigo y si él podría llevar aquella carga que le dejaría en el momento de su partida.

-Así y que pasa si me niego.

- No tendré más remedio que exterminar tu existencia.

-Así y como lo harás tu poder es inferior al mío.

-Que te hace pensar que te demostrado todo mi poder Ichigo, no deberías conocer el verdadero poder de tu enemigo antes de dalear de tuyo propio. Tu ya estás en la última transformación y debo felicitarte eres uno de los pocos que ha podido lograr esa trasformación sin dejarse dominar por la demencia de su sangre. Pero aun así yo no te he mostrado mi trasformación y aun así puede pelear a tu mismo nivel y mantener tu mismo ritmo sin ninguna dificultad. -Con rapidez Rukia se güiro ocasionando un leve corte en su cuello, que distrajo uno segundos la atención de Ichigo al ver corree aquel hilito rojo por la piel pálida de Rukia.

-Sabes Ichigo estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y temo que tendré que recuperar algo que cubra el vacio que me has dejado en pecho.

Alto seguido el corazón que mantenía Ichigo en sus manos fue arrebato por Rukia que no tardo ni un segundo en regresarlo a su lugar de origen triunfante.

-Listo, ahora amado Ichigo dejémonos de juegos infantiles y terminemos esto de una vez por todas.

-Será un placer verte desaparecer.

Y sin previo aviso se abalando asía a Rukia arremetiendo con toda su fuerza asía el cuerpo de la morena que se movía con la misma gracia de una gacela salvaje.

Los ataque siguieron y los sentimientos siguieron al ritmo que avanzaba aquella batalla donde la fuerza, la agilidad, los reflejos, la astucia, el instinto y sobre todo el poder jugaban una parte fundamentar para seguir danzando al ritmo de la muerte.

Pero no era solo el choque de sus katanas lo que ellos dos podían sentir en aquel momento, era algo más profundo, podían sentir el sufrimiento del otro, sus tristezas, podían ver a través de sus ojos y no les gustaba lo que veían, no les gustaba sentir aquella angustia, aquel dolor indestructible, aquella ola de sentimientos encontrados. Cada estocada significaba un nuevo recuerdo un nuevo sentimiento que se profundizaba cada vez mas. No solo chocaban sus katanas tambien lo hacían sus almas, sus sentimientos y corazones, aquella era una batalla que solo ellos podían vivir y mirar, aunque sus movimientos a la velocidad de la luz era más que una imagen borrosa para los más viejos de los vampiros no podían decir con palabras a ciencia cierta que eran lo que estaban presenciando porque aquella pelea escapaba a todo lo que ellos habían visto y a todo lo pudieran comprender.

Rukia y Ichigo se detuvieron en aire, sangrando jadeante, su fuerza era igual, la velocidad era la misma y aprendían a una velocidad impresionante a leer el cuerpo y movimiento de su contrincante, habían destruido más de lo que estaba destruido aquel lugar, detrás de Rukia una montaña había sido completamente borrada dejando a su paso llamas negras que habían acabado con todo ser viviente de aquel lugar.

Ichigo respiraba con dificulta, se había dado de cuenta que Rukia nunca lo atacaba cuando estaba cerca de aquellos que la seguían, había algo extraño en aquella reacción, aunque a él no le importaba a cuanto de ellos matara, para él era mejor así habría un demonio menos en aquel mundo, un demonio menos que causara más daño y destruyera familia.

-Comprendo tu dolo. – susurro Rukia atrayendo la mirada de Ichigo que la miro sin comprender-

-¿Que dices?.

-Comprendo tu dolor Ichigo, comprendo tu sed de venganza y la amargura que ahora embarga tu corazón, tu alma…

-Acaso no dijiste que dejaremos los juegos.

-No estoy jugando, nunca jugué contigo ni con tus sentimientos.

-Ano y todas aquellas mentiras que me dijiste, todo aquello que me ocultarte. Dime Rukia acaso ese no fue un juego para ti.

-No, no lo fue.

-¡Mientes!.

-¿Que gano con mentirte?.

-Lo haces para confundiré, par que pierda el control y así tomar ventaja sobre mí.

-Te equivocas Ichigo, no necesito tener ventaja sobre ti porque tu ya me has derrotado.

-¿Que dices?.

-Así es… desde un principio me habías derrotado, desde aquel día en el bosque cuando desperté de mi letargo, desde que te derribe y nuestros ojos se cruzaron… tu me derrotaste. Desde que tu sangre se volvió mi obsesión y mi auto control supero mi sed sobre ti, desde ese día tu me venciste, porque yo Ichigo al contrario que tu no puedo matarte… porque tú eres el dueño de mi existencia Ichigo.

-Que dices… DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO Y MIS SENTIMIENTOS… acaso no te basta con todo lo que me has hecho.

-¿Y lo que tú me has hecho Ichigo?.

-Yo no te hecho nada que no te merecieras…

-Quizás tienes razón, quizás si me merezco tu desprecio, por corromper el alma pura de tu madre y ofrecerle las tinieblas, por acercarme a tu hermana cuando era pequeña y despertar su poder para este día, traicionándote a ti y a tu familia. Quizás me merezco tu odio por traicionar tu confianza, pero quizás no merezco tu odio por seguir amándote.

-¡Cállate!.

-Se que un no lo cómpredas.

-Tú... Tú me estas mintiendo hace uno minutos me ofreciste riquezas poder y una vida como esclavo y ahora me sales con esto. No me hagas reír Rukia. ¿Quién demonio crees que soy? malditasea Rukia, dime ¿quién demonio crees que soy?.

-Tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo el hombre a quien amo… heredero y próximo gobernante de un nuevo mundo.

-¿Acaso no me oíste no pienso aceptar tu oferta?.

-¿Por qué no lo entendiste Ichigo?. Mi ofrecimiento era una prueba para comprobar si eras digno y felicidades a sobre pasado mis expectativas, si que las has superado, nunca mostrarte la ambición por el poder y nunca tuviste duda en rechazar mi oferta.

-No creo nada de lo que dices esta debe ser otra forma tuya de manipulación.

-Quizás sea cierto y quizás sea mentira. Si me crees o no ese es tu decisión, quizás no me cómpredas, en este punto de nuestra relación y todo por lo que te hecho pasar. No te culpo si me crees o no, no quiero que me perdones la vida y ni nada por el estilo… porque yo ya estoy condenada, recuerda ese es tu deseo y yo acepte tu deseo dese mismo momento que lo deseaste sin dudarlo… quizás no pueda morir por el filo de tu Zampakutou, pero si por el filo de tu deseo y por el filo de tu lengua. Ese es algo que averiguara mas rápido de lo que piensas… - Rukia miro a Ichigo con ojos soñadores y en su rostro lleno de tristeza apareció una sonrisa amarga. - Sabes Ichigo había una vez una princesa que vivía en un castillo el cual no podía abandonar, en la atardecer siempre aquella princesa subía con paso veloces a la torre más alta y miraba el atardecer tocar el bosque y cada una de las montañas, esa princesa tenía un sueño, un sueño que no tenía que ver con príncipes ni dragones, ese sueño era algo más que eso, su sueño era la libertad…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?. – pregunto un poco contrariado aquella nueva faceta de Rukia y sobre todo porque el tenia la leve sospecha de que se trataba aquella historia.

…-Soñaba día tras días con atravesar aquellas murallas y explorar el mundo, pero un hechizo impedía que sus pies abandonara aquel vastillo imponente, siempre se pregunto la razón hasta que un día llegó a la conclusión de que sus padres se avergonzaba de ella y lo único que veían en ella era el escudo de su nieto en camino, en eso se había transformado y lo único que veían en ella un alma para proteger a próximo soberano que asumiría el trono y las tradiciones de la familia imperial, pero eso a ella no le importo porque alguien la tomaba en cuenta y para algo era útil… deseosa por ser acertada trabajo duro para ser la hija perfecta, pero su padres se volvieron duros y fríos con ella, ignoraban sus progresos y sus ojos no mostraban alegría al verla, poco a poco aquella princesa fue quedando en olvido, hasta que un día acta de aquella situación tomo un decisión; se iría de aquel castillo y exploraría el mundo convertiría su sueño en realidad, tomado esa decisión desafío a su padre con firmeza y decisión, ella ya no quería ser aquella alma entrenada para solo un propósito ser un escudo, pero ella ya no deseaba ser aquel escudo, ella quería algo más. El rey furioso la ataco hasta casi matarla dejándola en letargo por largos meses… tiempo después ella despertó y retomo sus planes nuevamente, ya lo había decidido no estaría más en aquel lugar en donde no era aceptada y donde era odiada por su propios padres. Cuando se dispuso a marcharse su hermana, gentil y bondadosa le pido que se quedara haciéndole compañía hasta que su hijo naciera, la princesa amaba a su hermana como si fuese su madre y accedió a su petición y se quedo. Siguió con sus entrenamientos, ignorando a sus padres y despreciándolos cada día más. Hasta que un día fue llamada por el rey y fue enviada a una misión junto a su cuñado; el esposo de su hermana, un hombre derrochante de elegancia y nobleza. Su misión era acabar con los rebeldes de un pueblo, la misión fue llevada a cabo con éxito en aquella misión el esposo de su hermana y príncipe de su mundo le conto una los motivos detrás de aquellas mascara de frialdad que habían creado sus padres ante ella, y por una vez se quito la venda que segaba su ojos. Sus padre la amaban siempre lo habían hecho, su frialdad era para hacerla más poderosa e independiente, necesitaban a una guerrera no solo para proteger al heredero al trono, si no para proteger a sus pueblos, necesitaban que ella fuera fuerte y decidía, una guerra que no se doblegara ni bajara la cabeza ante su enemigo sin importar lo poderoso que fuera, una guerreara de carácter fuerte y decidida, en eso ella se había convertido, en lo que sus padres querían que fiera. Ansiosa por pedirles perdón por su actitud decidido volver días antes de lo postulado para aquel castillo, quería abrazar a sus padres y darse una nueva oportunidad para ser una familia, pero kilómetros antes de entrar a los terrenos del castillo la princesa miro el humo salir en dirección aquel majestuoso lugar en donde habitaba su familia, bajo del carruaje y corrió, corrió como nuca lo había hecho cruzo aquel inmenso bosque que la separaba del castillo en tan solo minutos, al llegar a la puerta de este miro como sus soldados estaban muertos y desapareciendo para siempre de aquel mundo, sintió el olor de la sangre de sus padres y corrió hasta donde estaban ellos, allí los vio en la sala real sentados en sus tronos muriendo lentamente estaban sus padres. La princesa estaba desesperada, después de todo lo que había pasado , después que dé había dado cuanta que sus padres siempre la habían amado y que su compartimento siempre había sido para volverla más fuerte e independiente de ella misma, después de todo lo mal que los había tratado al aborrecerlos y después de decidir darse una nueva oportunidad el destino se los arrebataba, perdiendo la cordura y su razón corrió hasta ellos pero sus pasos eran lentos más lentos de lo que podía soportar desesperaba les ofreció su sangre pero a ellos pero la rechazaron y le revelaron el secreto que esta ocultaba. Ellos no podían beber de su sangre porque era un sangre maldita entre su especie, ningún vampiro podía beber de ella sin que la muerte se le presentara y ella no podía beber de ningún vampiro o humano sin que la muerte hiciera acto de presencia. Ella era el depredador más temido que podía existir y que aun puede existir, la única sangre que su cuerpo toleraría seria aquella sangre real y la de otras criaturas ya no existentes. La princesa lloro lagrimas de sangre las cuales fluyeron con más intensidad cuando vio a su hermana moribunda en los brazos de su esposo… la princesa perdía la cordura cada vez con más rapidez, sus padres le pidieron que tomara el resto de su sangre, ella desesperada se negó pero ellos le insistieron con tanta fuerza de voluntad que ella no se pudo negar, fue de esa forma que la vida de aquella familia real llego a su fin… la hija menor de los reyes bebió hasta la última gota de sangre de sus padre y hermana, jurando venganza de aquel que había causado su muerte. Y su venganza… mi venganza se cumplió hoy.

-Ella eras tú no es cierto.

-Así es Ichigo… yo tambien perdí a mi familia, tambien perdía a mi hermana. Por ello cada una de las familias de vampiros que no acudieron a rescatar a mis padres de las garras de la muerte sufrieron lo mismo que yo sufrí perdiendo un miembro de su familia, pero con la excepción que yo no mate a ese miembro, solo quería que comprendieran mi dolor y como me sentía, solo quería que ellos vivieran un poco de lo que yo viví. Y lo logre cada familia vampírica o demoniaca sintió mi dolor… pero eso no me vasto porque yo quería venganza y la única forma era cazando el acecino de mi familia y matarlo con mis mismas manos.

-Y por ello iniciaste esta guerra Rukia. – Ichigo miro a su alrededor. No comprendía como pudo llegar tan lejos con tal de realizar aquella venganza. Y él se estaba comportando igual que ella, no le importaba destruir todo a su paso con tal de lograr su objetivo, ¿qué clase de criatura retorcida se estaba convirtiendo?

-Yo no inicie ninguna guerra Ichigo, quien la inicio fueron los humanos, yo no tengo la culpa que ellos con su maldad y egoísmo abrieran esa puerta demoniaca. Mi deber como reina es serrarla y proteger a mi pueblo. A los demonios y a los humanos dignos de estar en mismo lugar que los míos.

-No entiendo nada, no comprendo nada de esto, aun siento el mismo dolor que sentí al ser traicionado Rukia, porque toda esa historia que me contaste no quita el hecho de tu traición de la traición de mi familia y amigos.

-Lo sé Ichigo y no pido que me perdones solo te pido que aceptes lo que ofrezco. – los ojos Rukia brillaron creyendo que Ichigo había comenzado a entenderla, entender cada uno de sus acciones y sacrificios. Pero que equivocada estaba.

-No seré un de tus esclavos. No seguiré tus pasos, no sembrare el terror en este mundo.

-No lo entiendes Ichigo, yo no quiero que me sigas, porque a donde yo voy no puedes ir tu. Yo lo único que quiero es que con tu nuevo orden guíes a este mundo, que ayudes a construir un mundo mejor en donde los demonios y los humanos puedan coexistir en armonía cuidándose uno a los otros, eres mestizo Ichigo ambas sangres corren por tus venas tu comprendes a los dos mundo y tienes el poder necesario para poder gobernar a ambas razas, tu voluntad es incorruptible y tus principios son honestos y tu corazón es justo. Toma mi existencia Ichigo y libera tu corazón de todo ese rencor que embarga, toma mi alma Ichigo y libera tu corazón de esa carga que es la venganza. Yo no te lo impidiere solo atraviesa mi corazón con tu zampakuto y liberas sus llamas y desea mi muerte.

La Zampakutou de Ichigo llameante de Ichigo que mantenía a la defensiva se dirigió aquel lugar, al corazón que minutos antes había tomado en sus manos, aquel corazón sangrente que había saboreado y que deseaba poseer, porque el Kurosaki Ichigo aunque lo negara deseaba poseer aquel corazón.

-¡Ichigo no lo hagas!. – la voz de Masaki retumbo por todo el lugar con un grito desesperado.

-No te entrometas Masaki por favor lo prometiste. – Rukia se güiro para ver a la peli naranja que daba un paso asía ella, pero Rukia negó con la cabeza pidiéndole en silencio que se mantuviera alejada y se güiro a ver a Ichigo que aun se mantenía recio a creer en aquellas palabras de Rukia, se negaba a creer que ella se dejara acecinar así sin más, des pues de todo lo que había luchado con el por seguir existiendo, para él era una trampa aunque su corazón le dictara todo lo contrario...

-Pero Rukia-sama yo no puede permitir que usted…

-No te preocupes este es mi deseo y sabes que yo no puedo existir en este nuevo mundo. Ichigo toma lo que más deseas en este momento, toma mi existencia y libérate de toda esa amargura que pesa sobre tu alma. Y libera la mía… libérame de esta prisión y dame las alas para volar en liberta, quiero surcar los cielos por ultimas vez, pero como una criatura libre sin ataduras sin odio ni rencor, libérame Ichigo por favor toma mi existencia y me llevare toda la destrucción conmigo y limpiare este mundo del caos.

Ichigo miro aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban con suplica, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de sangre que corrían por su rostro manchando su pálida piel con aquel rojo que pedía a grito ser tomado. –dio un paso asía delante aquel era su deseo la única forma de liberar su dolor, su agonía, aquel vacio que se lo tragaba lentamente sin que él pudiera batallan en su contra. Empuño con más fuerza su Zampakutou no sabía si creer en su palabras, aun no entendía el porqué le había contado aquella historia, aquella parte de su pasado que el desconocía, pero que si embargo tenía un mensaje oculto, quizá allí había más cosas ocultas de lo que Rukia le dijo, porque él estaba consciente que esa no era toda la historia, había detalles que no habían sido contado, pero aun así el estaba hipnotizado por aquellos ojos suplicantes. El la liberaría del dolor dándole la muerte que se merecía.

Apunto su zampokuto asía el corazón de Rukia y ella no se movió sabia que Ichigo lo aria.

-¿Por qué pides la muerte? – no pudo evitar preguntar aun después de haber oído su suplica.

-porque yo misma no me puedo arrebatar la existencia ese es mi castigo por existir. – susurro mirándolo a los ojos mostrando que cada una de sus palabras era sincera y que no había intenciones oscuras en ellas.

-No soy tu salvador Rukia. – dijo con amargura, pero manteniendo su voz forme y su expresión seria. No quería mostrarse débil, ni dejar ver aquella amargura y dolor que le habían producido las palabras de ella, pero en algo él no se equivocaba él no era su salvador, y el no la liberaría y se quedaría en aquel infierno.

-¿Qué?.

- Ya te lo dije… no soy tu salvador.

-Ya oí idiota… ¿pero qué significa eso?. – y allí estaba la Rukia que conocía Ichigo la verdadera, la que no se ocultaba detrás de un sinfín de mascara, la Rukia de la que Ichigo se había enamorado, estaba surgiendo de las tinieblas, floreciendo ante el nuevamente, produciéndole fuertes latidos en su corazón.

-Significa que yo decido cuando acabo con tu existencia. – aclaro mirándola a los ojos, mirando aquellos ojos que dejaban el rojo sangre en olvido retomando aquel color indescifrable entre violeta y azul.

-Pero si tu deseo es ese, tú lo deseaste. – lo miraba con incredulidad, ahora ella la que se preguntaba ¿cuál era el juego de Ichigo?, ¿qué quería de ella ahora?

-No te equivoques Rukia aun ese es mi deseo. – y esas simples palabras salieron de sus garganta produciéndole un nuevo dolor que no supo descifrar al momento, o quizás si lo sabia pero trato de ignorarlo.

-Y entonces ¿porque te niegas a tomar lo que te ofrezco voluntariamente?. – necesitaba una respuesta. Urgente.

-Porque no quiero arrebatarte la existencia si ya tú no tienes deseos de seguir existiendo, de luchar, deseos de matarme y destruir todo a tu paso. No entiendo que me quisiste demostrar con esa historia, ni cuáles son tus verdeadas intenciones a ofrecerme tu reino por el cual as destruido a tantos humanos y demonios. No me interesan tus intenciones e intereses Rukia, pero de algo estoy seguro yo no formare parte de tu jugo, yo decido cuando matarte no tu.

-Ichigo…

-Yo no soy uno de tus seguidores… así que no espere que secunda antes tus deseos. Yo decido cuando darle fin a tu miseria… yo decido cuando te daré el fin que te mereces Rukia no tu.

-Eres un idiota. – Rukia negó con su cabeza sonriendo dejando que una lágrima recorriera su rostro. Ichigo iba a bajar su alma mientras respondía a su insulto.

-Y tú una enana muy…

Pero su insulto se vio interrumpido.

Un fuerte explosión y una bola de anergia negra salió de la puerta del infierno con tanta fuerza que la abrió casi por completo nuevamente golpeando la espalda de Rukia la cual estaba despalda a ella expulsándola asía adelantito ocasionando que la Zampakutou de Ichigo que aun en llama que apuntaba al corazón de Rukia se clavara en ella ocasionando que la garganta de Rukia saliera un débil gemido.

Ichigo sintió aquella fría sangre mojar su pecho y salpicar su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron casi desorbitándose, su cuerpo se estremeció y su palidez se acentuó a un mas y su corazón se detuvo por largos segundos mientras su mente asimilaba lo que su katana atravesaba.

Con miedo miro asía abajo para comprobar si lo que se imaginaba era cierto. Y allí estaba atravesada por su Zampakutou llameante Kuchiki Rukia sangrando y soltando un quejido de dolor, aquel quejido que deseaba oír cuando estaban luchando y que ahora lo llenaba de horror y angustia.

-Rukia yo…yo… - sus palabras no salían de su garganta, su cuerpo temblaba ocasionándole leves convulsiones.

-No digas nada este era mi destino, siempre lo supe, moriría en las manos de ser que mas amas, y ese ser eres tu amado Ichigo. Mis sentimientos asía ti siempre fueron sinceros y verdaderos, cada una de mis sonrisas, de mis besos, de mis palabras cuando estaba contigo fueron sincera nunca me sentí tan feliz y amada que aquellos días que compartí contigo, lamento haberte lastimado, pero necesitaba que fueras fuerte de espiritad y corazón para que siguieras en el camino y guiaras a mi pueblo, si ese camino que ya yo no puedo seguir transitando. Perdóname Ichigo. – de los labios de Rukia un hilo de sangre descendía por su barbilla cayendo sobre su pecho casi desnudo, mientras levantaba sus brazos temblorosos para abrasar por última vez al hombre que amaba...

-Rukia…

-Perdona a tu mare ella no tuvo la culpa de ser lo que es… ella los amaba. Has que regrese con tu padre y vuelvan a ser una familia… lamento que Yuzu ya no pueda estar con ustedes pera es inevitable, como prometí me llevaré el caos conmigo al igual que esa monstruosa puerta, lo siento Ichigo espero que algún día encuentres alguien digno de tu amor y confianza,.. – Rukia comenzó a separarse de los brazos de Ichigo que aun no reaccionaban su mente aun estaba en shock aunque era su deseo desde un principio su corazón se negaba a perderla y menos de aquella forma.

-Rukia…

-Shhh.. No digas nada amado mío este es mi destino siempre lo supe y lo acepte recuerda que yo te lo pedí, perdóname Ichigo, aprende a perdonar no te siegues por el sufrimiento no cometas mis mismos errores, Se fuerte, necesito que seas fuerte. No abandones a mi pueblo guíalos por un mundo de paz y acepta a los demonios no lo deprecies por lo que son, no cometas ese error que yo algún tiempo cometí con los humanos.

Rukia dio un paso asía atrás y un hilo de sangre abandono su baca nuevamente, no le dio importancia después de todo toda ella estaba cubierta de aquel liquido vital y letal a misma vez. Con lentitud llevo la mano asía aquella Zampakutou que atravesaba su corazón tomándola por el filo que no tardo en cortar tambien sus dedos mientras la retiraba ante un Ichigo en shock, mostrando el dolor que le causaba reflejado en su rostro y en cada una de sus estremecimiento Rukia libero su corazón de aquella katana que lo había atravesado sin piedad alguna llevándole el fuego a su interior quemándola desde adentro.

Con rápido momento se la lanzo a Ichigo que reacciono rápidamente tomándolo al vuelo. No entendió como su cuerpo reacciono ante aquel movimiento de Rukia, pero lo que sí pudo sentir fue como su Zampakutou temblaba en sus manos, el había deseado la muerte de Rukia con tanta fuerza y ahora que la miraba a un paso de la muerte algo que nacía desde su pecho comenzaba a holgarlo. Ella desaparecería, ¿acaso ese no era su deseo? Era lo que preguntaba una y otra vez mientras miraba como Rukia se daba la vuelta lentamente dándole la espalda mostrándola aquella herida que le había ocasionado aquella bola de energía maligna y como su piel había sido desprendida dejándole ver la carne y parte de sus huesos causándole nauseas pero se negó a vomitar porque nada de cuerpo de Rukia merecía sus nauseas y repulsión. Rukia miro asía aquella puerta donde un par de ojos rojos la miraban con una mueca burlona.

Con un torpe movimiento Rukia apareció a escasos centímetros de aquella maldita puerta del infierno sintiendo como el aura maligna que emanaba de ella la llamaba invitándola a formar parte de ella, a fundirse entre aquella oscuridad. Cantando idnos de maldiciones que atormentaría a su alma eternamente.

-¿Atacando por la espalda? – pregunto aquel ser que le sonreirá malignamente.

-Solo vi una oportunidad de atráete a mi nuevamente y la única forma de que vengas en mi encuentro es que desaparezca de ese mundo a que ya no pertenezco. –respondió la retorcida voz desde aquel maldito lugar.

-Munzurra eres despreciable.

-Te estaré esperando mi reina. – le izo una reverencia y se fue caminando riendo retorcidamente.

Rukia miro a su alrededor y allí los miro sus ángeles caídos tocando con sus cuerpos heridos la inmunda tierra. Vio como trataban de levantarse, las cadenas habían detenido su trabajo y comenzaban a ceder a la maldad y ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no ahora que ella comenzaba a quemarse en la agonía que producía las llamas negras de Zampakutou de Ichigo que quemaban cada una de sus células muertas.

-¿Que sucede Rukia-sama? -pregunto Soi Fong apreciándose detrás de Rukia lo mas retirado de aquella puerta, mientras que Rukia miraba como Masaki auxiliaba a la pequeña mal herida de Yuzu.

-Ya no queda tiempo Soi Fong. – Rukia se llevó la mano izquierda herida por la katana de Ichigo asía su pecho de donde salía unas llamas negras que quemaban su corazón y toda su sangre que comenzaba a evaporarse y ese hecho ya se podía notar e los dedos ennegrecidos de Rukia. – los felicito por haber cumplido con su misión, extiende mis felicitaciones y gratitud a todos los soldados, habla con los capitanes y con mi abuelo y acepten a su nuevo rey, un mestizo de voluntad inquebrantable… sean leal a el oriéntenlo en este nuevo camino que se abre ante sus ojos. Cuiden uno de los otros y respeten a la humanidad y a todo ser viviente, cuiden de este maravilloso mundo... Dile a mi hermano que le de las nuevas leyes con las que regirá ese nuevo mundo que se abre con el amanecer ante ustedes y Ichigo. Él sabrá qué hacer con las leyes, pídele a Urahara y Yoruichi que lo entrenen y lo protejan y a ti tambien te lo pido querida Soi Fong.

-Rukia-sama.

-Soi Fong deseo que encuentre la felicidad de aquel a que amas, que tu futuro sea luminoso y lleno de paz. –Rukia se güiro a ver a la pequeña morena que temblaba a unos pasos de ellas abrazándose a sí misma, sabía que todos la habían escuchado por el silencio sepulcral que los rodeaba, todo su ejército estaba quieto como estatuas de mármol pulido, hermosa y retorcidas estatuas que solo mostraban cara de terror ante lo inevitable.

Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Yuzu. -Los cuatros ángeles se levantaron y caminaron hasta las cadenas que representaban sus armas sujetándolas con sus manos. -Lamento todo esto yo no quería que sus vidas se perdieran.

-Este- comenzó Yuzu poniendo todo la energía espiritual que le quedaba a su cuerpo en ese último intento por serrar aquel portar infernal.

-Es – la siguió Inoue concentrando al igual que Yuzu su energuia.

-Nuestro. –continuo Sado

-Destino. – ahora fue Ishida completando la oración mostrando su determinación.

-¡y lo aceptamos Rukia sama!. – concluyeron todos al mismo tiempo con mira de determinación asiendo que las cadenas deslumbraran con más fuerza e intensidad. Del cuerpo de Rukia salieron las ultimas cuentas del rosario de los mil espíritus que se dispersaron asía el cielo al igual que Rukia que abrió sus alas desgarradas. Y sin mirar a nadie miro asía detrás de la puerta mirando todo aquella destrucción de aquel mundo que una vez fue un paisaje de una belleza y esplendor inigualable. Las pequeñas cuentas se enroscaron en forma de espiral alrededor del cuerpo de Rukia que salió disparar en sentido contrario al sol. Lo único que pudieron ver los presentes fue una mancha borrosa que no tardo en desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche agonizante ante la presencia del sol.

Los presentes no sabían que hacer, que decir o como actual, la mayoría no sabía que estaba sucediendo, ¿a donde había ido la reina? Era la principal pregunta que hacían los presentes

Hasta que sintieron un fuerte viento empujarlos asía la puerta que comenzaba a absorber los escombros y cadáveres que estaban a su alrededor.

Todos usaron sus habilidades para poner resistencia aquella oscuridad que los quería absorber reclamándolos como suyos.

Un rugido aterrados se caló en los huesos de todos los demonios y ángeles presentes saliendo de aquel portar gigantesco de un color negro con una calavera de un color rojo encadenado con las almas de los legados de los primeros ángeles que construyeron aquella monstruosa puerta para sellar el mal que yacía en la tierra como en ese momento asía sus herederos sin importar dejar su vida en ello.

Como un tornado encabezado por una destellante luz segadora apareció Rukia en dirección a la puerta a la vez que miles de barreras de cristal florecieron de la tierra para proteger a los sobrevivientes de aquella destruición y guerra.

Por un momento todo se sumió en un silencio y una oscuridad segadora. Ellos solo se podían sentir, pero no ver, quizás los pensamientos de todos ellos había sido su fin, la muerte.

El cuerpo de Rukia bañado en luz y unas hermosas alas blancas adornando su espalda mostrando su desnudes y su cuerpo blanco como nieve se dejo ver en medio de aquella oscuridad y junto a ellos los cuatro ángeles que les sonreían a todos y se despedían con las manos antes de darle las espalda. Y fue ahí que Ichigo reacciono, al ver a Rukia sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa sincera que él le conocía, despidiéndose de él, fue allí que él se dio de cuenta que el no podría vivir sin ella, y el odio que invadía su corazón fue destruido por aquella luz calidad y llena de esperanza que rodeaba a Rukia, a su hermana y amigos. Todos ellos sonreían alegremente sonriéndoles a todos.

-Espero que su futuros este lleno de felicidad. – fue el sonar de campanillas de viento las palabras de Rukia que estremeció aquel lugar.

Ichigo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas aquel cristal atrayendo la mira de Rukia. Que apareció frente a él más rápido que un parpadeo.

Ichigo golpeaba una y otra vez aquel cristal que no lo liberaba gritando palabras incompresibles que Rukia no podía oír. Ella solo le sonrió y puso unas de su mano sobre aquel cristal.

-Te amo Ichigo. –susurro, un susurro que retumbo en los oídos y corazón de Ichigo que golpeo con más fuerza aquel cristal desesperándose.

Rukia acerco su rostro aquel cristal y lo beso serrando sus ojos suavemente.

Ichigo la miraba con los abiertos aun en shock porque el sabia que en ese momento estaba perdiendo verdaderamente a Kuchiki Rukia. Y con ella su corazón, porque su corazón era de ella desde aquel momento que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez bajo aquellos cerezos en flor cerca de la mansión Kuchiki.

-Adiós amor mío, se feliz y perdona a tu familia y amigos, has que me sienta orgullosa de ti, siempre te cuidare Ichigo. Miro las lágrimas de sangre que abandonaban los ojos de Ichigo que gritaba aquellas palabras que no llegaban a los oídos de Rukia la cual tambien derramaba lagrimas cristalinas por primera vez de sus ojos mostrando la pureza de su alma.

Rukia le dio la espalda y desplego sus alas dejando que pos sus ojos corriera las más puras de las lagrimas que aquel mundo pudo haber visto y estas fueron dedicadas al ser que mas amaba y amaría por el resto de su existencia fuera en donde fuera.

Y como si todo fuera estado parado y comenzara a moverse a un velocidad vertiginosa las oscuridad entro por la puerta y con ella Rukia, Inoue, Yuzu, Ishida y Sado serrándose detrás de ellos y desapareciendo ante los ojos de todos los presentes como un haz de luz dejando en su lugar el vacio.

-¡RUKIA!… - El grito desgarrador de Ichigo retumbo por todo aquel campo de flores que se había convertido aquel campo que segundos antes había sido bañado con sangre. – no me abandones Rukia… no me dejes… regresa a mí, perdóname…-callo de rodilla sobre el pasto verde y aquella alfombra de flores.

-¡Ichigo!. – Masaki se acerco a su hijo temiendo ser rechazada por el, pero ella tambien estaba sufriendo la pérdida de su hijo porque ella había perdido dos hijas en ese momento, a su pequeña Yuzu y a su amada reina.

-Mama. – susurro sin poder levantar su rosto, ya no tenía fuerza para nada. El en ese momento había sido derrotado, Rukia se había equivocado el no la había vencido ella lo había hecho, ella le había ganado desde el principio, le había mostrado que su alma era más pura que la de los humanos, que su egoísmo no tenía nada que ver con los pensamientos retorcidos de los que el ingenuamente la había acusado, si alguien merecía dejar de existir en ese momento ese era el no ella...

-Si hijo. – Masaki puso su mano en su hombro apretándolo con un poco de delicadeza mientras que el cabello de Ichigo volvía a ser corto y de un color naranja ese naranja igual al de ella.

-Mama ella se ha ido, me ha dejado sin vida. Mama la necesito…necesito a Rukia a mi Rukia…

-A mi tambien me duele que desapareciera. Pero ese era su destino y tenemos que aceptarlo.

-Porque mama, porque cuando comenzaba a entenderla ella tuvo que abandonarme, tuvo que irse y dejarme sin nada sin un motivo para seguir existiendo.

-Ella, y tu hermana y sus amigos estaban destinos a padecer este día, aunque Rukia no quería que ellos la acompañara fue inevitable.

-Yuzu. – susurro aun mas dolido, no solo había perdido a la dueña de su ser, tambien había perdido a su hermana y amigos, todos ellos se habían ido y lo habían dejado atrás.

-Así es mi niño y pequeña tambien se ha ido.

-Eso no puede ser verdad. – la voz de una morena resonó aquel lugar con dolor y desesperación.

-Karin. – Masaki miro a su hija que había detenido sus pasos al oír lo de su hermana.

-No Yuzu no pudo haberme hecho eso... – dio un paso asía atrás negando con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas dejando ver sus ojos dilatados mostrando el shock en el que se encontraba.

-Karin. – la llamo Isshin que llegaba y abrazaba a su hija.

-Yuzu. – susurro Karin a un si reaccionar de su estado.

-¡KARIN! – Isshin la sacudió varias beses para que los ojos sin vida de su hija se enfocaran en el.

-Papá tu eres un vampiro y mama y Ichigo tambien, ustedes tienen poderes pueden irla a buscar a donde quiera que se haya ido, búsquenla papa, busca a mi hermana. – le suplicó mientras apretaba el pecho de su padre con desesperación dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran de sus ojos.

-Al lugar al que ellos sean ido no podemos alcanzarla. – susurro Isshin apretando con fuerza en un abrazo a su hija que comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza para separarse de él.

-Mentira, Yuzu nunca me abandonaría ella y yo somos una sala.

-Hija. – por primera vez en su vida Karin vio a su padre derramar una lagrima y esta fue de sangre.

-búscala papa por favor busca a mi hermana, no permias que me abandone yo no quiero vivir en un lugar en donde ella no este. Yuzu regresa no seas egoísta, no me hagas esto. YUZU… - gritó con desesperación el nombre de su hermana.

-Karin. – llamo Masaki atrayendo la mirada de su hija.

-Mamá – susurro aun abrazando a su padre.

-Ella escogió sacrificarse por ti hija, ella quería que fueras feliz en un nuevo mundo. Mira a tu alrededor Karin y ve lo que ha hecho el acto de sacrifico de tu hermana y sus amigos. Nos han dejado un mundo puro sin maldad, sin destrucción, aunque haiga dolor en nuestros corazones sonríe por el brillante futuro que te espera y por el cual desapareció tu hermana.

-No quiero un mundo mejor ni nuevo, no me importa si el mundo donde estoy está lleno de dolor y destrucción, no importa eso solo quiero a mi hermana de regreso, solo quiero verla sonreír y correr a mí con una sonrisa.

-Karin. – estaba vez fue Ichigo que la llamo, el comprendía las palabras y el dolor de su hermana porque el suyo se asemejaba al de ella, solo que era más intenso. Pero el sabia que todos allí estaban sufriendo porque ellos no eran los únicos que habían perdido a un ser querido con aquella guerra.

-ichini, nuestra Yuzu. – Karin se soltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a los de Ichigo que se encontraba aun de rodilla con sus ojos almendrados sin vida, sin brillo y sin esperanza de recuperar la luz algún día, porque Rukia se la había llevado con ella y si ella no volvia el seria un muerto en vida..

-Lo sé, sea ido con ella. – fue lo único que pudo decir ante la interrupción de una vampiresa que se acercaba con pasos decididos.

-Ichigo-sama. – la voz de Soi Fong atrajo la mirada sin brillo de Ichigo. –Ichigo- sama yo soy Soi Fong una de las capitanas de su ejecito señor. –la morena izo una inclinación con la cabeza y se arrodillo ante su nuevo rey.

-Ejercito, yo no quiero saber nada de algún ejército. Solo déjenmele solo. –

-Lo siento mi señor pero yo no puedo hacer eso es el momento que usted como nuevo rey asuma ahora mismo el control de nuestro mundo.

-Soi Fong no creo que sea el momento. – la interrumpió Masaki.

-No hay mejor momento que este Masaki -sama. A todos nos duele la perdida de Rukia-sama yo la adoraba como una hermana, ella era mi ídolo y la he perdido. Pero no puedo dejarme derrumban en este momento, ella me dejo una misión y no dejare que mis emociones sucumba al dolor, no me dejare derrumbar en este momento que es el mejor momento para comenzar a reconstruir lo que ha sido destruido, tenemos cientos de humanos que necesitan nuestro apoyo al igual que demonios, todos estamos desorientado y Rukia- sama nos asigno un líder a que debemos seguir para unificar nuestro nuevo mundo.

-Lárguense y déjenme solo, acaso no ven que no me importa nada más que nos sea Rukia y mi hermana. No quiero involucrarme más con ustedes…

-Cállate Kurosaki Ichigo, estas ensuciando el nombre de Rukia sama. Ella creyó en ti hasta el último momento te dejo una misión al igual que a cada uno de sus seguidores, nosotros debemos proteger a los humanos que quedaron con vida y tú debes tomar tu lugar.

-Para que para utilizarlos como ganado para así poder asegurar su subsistencia. – lo siguiente que sintió Ichigo fue un golpe que lo derribo asiendo que volara unos cuanto metros.

-Como e atreves a insultar nuestro honor la obra de Rukia-sama, como te atreves a poner en duda nuestra lealtad asía ella y sus ideales de una convivencia sana entre humanos y demonios. Quien te crees que eres Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo desvió la mirada. Porque seguía dudando de Rukia acaso ella no le había mostrado con actos su verdaderas intenciones, acaso ella no le había perdido que cuidara de su pueblo y de los humanos que unificara mundo que le brindara su ayuda a todo aquel que la necesitara. Ella había confiando en él, y en sus capacidades, le había dejado personas que lo acompañarían aquella labor de reconstrucción, pero su dolor en ese momento era muy fuerte, solo quería perderse en el.

Pero él no tenía ese derecho después de ser su muerte él no tenía ese derecho. El que no había confiando en ella y la había despreciado por ser una vampiresa, el que había rebajado su Zampakutou. No tenía derecho de derramar una lagrima por ella, porque ese era un insulto asía su memoria. Entonces si sabía todo aquellos no podía evitar llorar su pérdida y sentir ese dolor que no tenía fin y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad sumergiéndolo de nuevo en aquel mundo desolado y lleno de tristezas que ahogaba su alma.

-Ichigo hijo Soi Fong tiene razón.

-Lo sé madre, yo tomare el lugar de Rukia, yo seré su nuevo rey, y espero algún día ser digno de la confianza de Rukia de mi Rukia.

Soi Fong asintió con la cabeza a la vez que hacia una seña para que todos los capitanes y tenientes se acercaran a su nuevo rey.

Pero antes de que todos se acercaran una ráfaga de viento cálido levantó a miles de pétalos de las flores silvestres que crecían en aquel campo y con el miles de mariposas.

Una musical sonrisa se escucho estremeciendo a todo aquel que la reconocía.

-Rukia. –susurro Ichigo esperanzado buscando con la mirada desesperado por ver a a causante de aquella sonrisa.

Del cielo cuatro esferas de luz bajaban girando en espirar acompañadas de dos seres alados que no tardaron en pisar sobre aquella alfombra de flores coloridas.

-No las busques con la mirada hijo de Adán. –susurro la voz de uno de aquellos seres que resulto ser una mujer de larga cabellera plateada y túnica de un blanco inmaculado con dos alas de mismo color blanco puro con dorado.

Miro con sus ojos azules celeste a Ichigo que la miro sin comprender aun.

-Su lugar ya no este mundo. – continuo. –Rukia ella es mi hija nuestra creación. – dijo mientras mostraba el hombre a su lado de un largo cabello negro igual a de Rukia y una piel pálida de vestimentas extrañas de un negro siniestro al igual que sus alas dejando ver unos posos oscuros por ojos. De allí venia la combinación de los ojos de Rukia.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y donde está Rukia?.

-Ella está en todo lo que te rodea. Ella es el viento que te acaricia tu piel, el agua que purifica tu alma, la fruta que enriquece tu cuerpo, las flores que embellecen los campos, el fuego que calienta tu cuerpo, la tierra que te brinda sus brutos y la esperanza que abraza a tu alma. Ella es todo y nada en este mundo. Su esencia vive hasta en los más pequeño e insignificante piedrita hasta la más majestuosa montaña. – concluyo el hermoso ángel.

-¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunto desafiante el nuevo rey.

-Yo soy la luz y mi compañero es la oscuridad, Rukia nos pidió un último deseo y hemos venido a cumplirlo.

-¿Un deseo?. – pregunto Soi Fong recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que había mantenido con Rukia.

-Así es, y su deseo fue que todas las almas perdida a causa de esta guerra que merecieran una nueva oportunidad se le fuera brindado. Y por ello hemos abierto el camino para que estas personas encontraran el camino asía sus seres querido.

-y Rukia ella tambien viene... – la esperanza de Ichigo se esfumaron ante aquel hombre que lo miro con tanta intensidad que lo atemorizo.

-El lugar de Rukia no está con ustedes, su poder es muy grande para convivir con humanos y demonios. – hablo por primera vez el hombre mientras las mariposas comenzaban a tomar forma de pequeños bebes que se dirigieron a diferentes personas que los recibían confundidos pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa adornara sus rostros.

Las cuatros luces que vieron al principio tomaron tambien la forma de pequeños niños de apenas meses de nacidos que aun se mantenían con los ojos cerrados.

-Rukia no quería que sufrieran perdidas dolorosas y por ello a dispuesto mucha energía y poder en recatar a todos estas almas para que así nosotros las guaríamos asía ustedes. Ellos son los ángeles que se unieron a las cadenas de aquel portar maldito.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la puerta?. – pregunto temerosa Masaki.

-No se preocupen la puerta a sido nuevamente sellada, y la única forma que se uerva abrir es que los humanos y demonios causen tanto mal como en el antiguo mundo. Ahora es hora de marchamos. – con esas últimas palabras desapareciendo como una flecha de luz perdiéndose en los cielos.

-Una pequeña niña apareció frete a Karin que abrió sus ojos hasta no más poder, ella había quien era ese bebe.

-Yuzu-susurro a la vez que la niña habría sus ojos confirmando aquel nombre como suyo. – Karin la tomo en sus brazos que temblaban de la emoción y mientras miraba a su madre que se acercaba con pasos temblorosos mientras se cubría la boca.

-Mi pequeña bebe a regresado.

-Pero ella no lo ha hecho.

-Ella me dijo una vez que ella no podría vivir en este mundo. –dijo pensativa Soi Fong atrayendo la atención de Ichigo.

-¿Porque no puede vivir en un mundo que ella ha creado?.

-Este mundo no solo lo han creado ellos. Lo hemos hecho todos nosotros y nuestra fe y esperanza Ichigo. – dijo Isshin mientras miraba como las mariposas rodeaban a aquel inmenso campo.

-Hare tu sueño realidad lo juro Rukia. Te prometo que no descansare hasta que los humanos y demonios convivían en armonía y cuando eso ocurra iré por ti.

-Eso no hace falta.

Ichigo se güiro para ver aquella mujer que le sonreía acompañada de otras dos personas.

-Rukia. – susurro al ver aquella mujer, antes de dar un paso asia ella se percato que no era su amada, no era la misma energía, el mismo olor, y sus ojos no eran los mismo, y sobre todo Rukia no estaba embarazada.

-No mi nombre es Hisana y soy la hermana mayor de Rukia. – hablo con voz gentil y calidad Hisana mientras se acariciaba el vientre abultado.

-Pero como si Hisana sama está muerta. – hablo sorprendido Isshin, girando a ver a sus acompañantes sin poder creer de quien se trataban.

-Que irrespetuoso eres Kurosaki-sama. Pero comprendo su sorpresa, mi pequeña hermana nos ha enviado a este mundo y nos ha pedido que te informemos que ella vendrá por ti y que más te valía que hicieras un buen trabajo Kurosaki Ichigo, porque ella quería disfrutar de este paraíso junto a ti y tu familia y todos sus amigos.

-Lo hare la esperare. –afirmó con determinación.

-Bien me alegra mucho oír eso, espero que sepas guiar a nuestro pueblo con sabiduría y justicia por igual. Hablo una de las mujeres tambien de un gran parecido a Rukia.

-Ya es hora de irnos Minato. –hablo el único hombre que acompañaba aquella mujeres el cual Ichigo supuso que sería el padre de Rukia.

-Ha sido un honor estar de nuevo en vuestra presencia. –Isshin izo una reverencia ante los antiguos monarcas que solo asintieron con sus cabeza sonriéndole al noble.

-El honor es nuestro. –fueron las últimas palabras de Yukito, mientras se marchaban en busca de su nuevo hogar.

A una distancia prudente y en busca de Byakuya Minato izo una pregunta que marcaria el futuro de Ichigo para siempre.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que llevabas a Rukia en tu vientre Hisana?.

-Porque aun no es la hora que él lo sepa madre. Mi pequeña Rukia crecerá en liberta y fuera de la corta imperial, quiero que crezca lejos y en liberta recorriendo el mundo como fue su sueño desde un principio, después ella regresara a él. Si él la ama la espera.

-Te aseguro que lo ara Hisana el la ama lo vi en sus ojos. –Minato sonrió mientras miraba como Hisana acariciaba su vientre donde llevaba a su hermana y su hijo, el hijo de Byakuya y ella, y el gemelo de Rukia su hermana y ahora su hija como fue su deseo siglos atrás. Masaki levantó la vista y a lo lejos sus ojos se encontraron con el dueño de su corazón y amor. Allí frente a él estaba el padre de su hijo mirándola fijamente como si fuera un espejismo, una ilusión y lo único que puso hacer ella fue correr a su recuentro con lagrimas en sus ojos llenos de felicidad.

**Fin…**

**Holaaa…**

**Antes que nada le agradezco a todos los que siguieron esta historia. De verdad un millón de gracias a cada uno y por sus reviews que me llenaban de inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo. Me siento tan feliz y a la vez tan triste… espero que el final haiga sido del agrado de todos ya que este fue el cual escogieron algunos de ustedes.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews si quieren un epilogo de esta hermosa historia y si tienen algunas dudas que con justo aclarare. **

**Aprovecho tambien para decirles que responderé a todos los reviews y dejare sus comentarios al igual que una dedicatoria para que todos las puedan apreciar como si fuera un cap o algo por estilo.**

**Bueno T_T les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su apoyo incondicional, por soportar mis errores ortográficos y mi mala redacción y algunos aburridos capítulos. De verdad muchísimas gracias T_T es la primera historia que termino.T_T**

**Gsn **

**Dita 34**

**Luryane**

**Candy-chan**

**Shost iv**

**Lorenis-chan**

**Kuchikii-san**

**Rukia Nair**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, y a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y no dejaron sus comentarios que espero que dejen en este por favor, me harían muy feliz n_n de verdad.**

**Bueno se despide de ustedes con lágrimas en los ojos y algo deprimida T_T**

**Yuuki Kuchiki **

**Nos vemos… **

**Besos…**

**Los quiero mucho…**

**Chiato…**


	22. Chapter 22 EPILOGO

**Epilogo**

**Primera parte… ¿?**

En una hermosa casa victoriana aun en construcción en medio de un colorido valle de una vista embelesadora, un frondoso bosque se alzaba al norte y un riachuelo cruzaba en medio de este, descendiendo en una hermosa cascada brillante como escarcha cuando el sol se alzaba y la luna se colaba en las noches, su velo interminable de agua caía detrás de la mansión que estaba a unos cuantos metros de un acantilado. La vista era enternecedora y la mansión en construcción aun más. Pero la paz de ese hermoso lugar fue roto por el grito desgarrar de una mujer, seguido el llanto de un niño que anunciaba su llegada al nuevo mundo. Un breve silencio se hiso. Y un nuevo grito de la recién madre volvió a oírse en aquel maravilloso paisaje. El llanto de otro pequeño niño estremeció a los presentes, el cielo, el viento, el fuego, los bosques, los animales, la tierra, los ríos, los mares se estremecían al igual que cada ser viviente y no viviente de la tierra.

Envueltos en suaves mantas bordadas a mano con finas figuras infantiles estaban dos pequeños seres llorando uno con lágrimas y el otro sin ellas, mostrando en sus pequeñas boquitas ensangrentadas, sus pequeños afilados colmillos, que daban indicio de su verdadera naturaleza y de lo que sería su destino.

Un aristocrático hombre de imponente presencia se adentro en aquella habitación con nerviosismo, aunque no lo revelaba su rostro ni cuerpo.

Se acerco con pasos seguros a su amada que sonreí con cansancio serrando sus ojos aun con sus pequeños en brazos que seguían llorando.

El nuevo padre se acerco y con sumo cuidado, con miedo de lastimarlos tomo a las dos criaturas mientras una anciana mujer humana que habían empleado en la mansión miraba con ternura a su señor que sostenía con delicadeza a sus dos hijos al tiempo que dos seres poderosos se adentraban en la habitación con radiante sonrisas, a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de sus familias, aquellos dos pequeños que seguirían con sus tracciones, aquellos pequeños en los cuales corría una sangre más poderosa de la que alguna vez existió entre su linaje puro. Aquellos dos pequeños que ahora llevaban sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de darle continuidad a sus apellidos.

-¿Como esta ella?- Pregunto la mujer que recién entraba en la habitación con la cabeza erguida mostrando su porte elegante y su belleza que se acentuaba mas con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos viendo a una de las mujeres que había atendido el parto de su hija, que ahora había entrado en letargo debido al cansancio y la pérdida de sangre la cual habían utilizado los pequeños para alimentarse antes de devorar la matriz de la madre y parte de su estomago, por donde habían salido las dos criaturas. El nacimiento de un vampiro era algo salvaje, pero era la única forma de que abandonan el cuerpo de la madre era rasgando su estomagó con sus colmillos y garritas. El cuerpo de Hisana comenzaba a sanar lentamente después de horas de labor de parto, Byakuya se acerco a la cama al rostro de su amada y le beso la frente con ternura, camino así el barcón con sus hijos en brazos y los alzo asía el cielo para que presenciaran su primer crepúsculo, su primer anochecer en su larga eternidad.

-La señora está bien, solo necesita sangre ya que los dos bebes la ha dejado casi ceca, ya he mandado a llamar al joven Kenyi para que le de beber de su sangre como se había planteado con anterioridad.- informo la mucama mientras hacia una reverencia aquellos seres de imponente presencia y atrayente poder sanguíneo.

-Entiendo muchas gracias. Ahora retírate y déjanos solos. – le pidió la vampiresa aun sin perder aquella brillante sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus letales colmillos que atraían a la muerte.

-Si mi señora. –la mucama izo una reverencia dejando caer su cabello blanquecino como cortinas cubriendo su rostro y sus ojos amarillos, que mostraban que era un demonio.

Los demás miembros de servicio abandonaron la habitación al tiempo que Kenyi asía acto de presencia saludando con una reverencia a los presente de aquella noble familia, los cuales le habían brindado el honor de pertenecer a su casa y a su estirpe.

Kenyi se cerco a Hisana e hiso un corte en su muñeca con una daga de plata llevando la herida sangrante cerca de la boca de Hisana que abrió los ojos al sentir como las gotas de sangre corría por su garganta quemándola, sin dudarlo tomo la muñeca de Kenyi con fuerza y se la llevo a los labios clavando sus afilados colmillos en ella. Kenyi se estremeció, extasiado por aquella sensación peligrosa; letal que podría arrebatarle la vida o llevarlo a las tinieblas de una existencia y juventud eterna, no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor que pareció a un suspiro placentero.

Con cada segundo que transcurría Hisana se hacía de más fuerte y por lo tanto sostenía a Kenyi con más fuerza drenando sus venas.

Kenyi perdió las fuerzas de su cuerpo y callo de rodilla dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo de Hisana que no paraba de beber aquel liquido vitar que regeneraba su cuerpo a una velocidad sorprendente. Ese elixir que corría por su piel volviéndola cálida, sonrosada, a pepitosa igual a la de una humana.

La vista de Kenyi se nublo y todo oscureció ante sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar, un frio corrió por su columna y se adueño de todo su cuerpo moribundo, la luz se escapaba de sus ojos, y oxigeno se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones, las fuerzas se negaban a respóndele y el miedo se izo presente. El miedo de que Hisana no se detuviera en ese momento, comenzaba a ver la cara de la muerte. Y temió por su vida, porque él estaba consciente que Hisana estaba completamente sedienta y fuera de sí, y que ella se estaba dejándose llevar por su instinto y no por la voz de la razón.

Minato la madre de Hisana se acerco a su hija y la alejo con un poco de esfuerzo del joven que le había ofrecido su sangre voluntariamente a cambio de la vida eterna, vida que estaba a punto de perder si Hisana seguía bebiendo con desespero su sangre de aquella forma tan sublime, tan desesperada.

Hisana miro a su madre con los ojos escurecido de un rojo casi vinotinto, y comprendió todo al ver el joven desvalido y al borde de la muerte sobre sus piernas temblando ante la muerte presente... aunque ellos eran sus mensajeros... sus descendientes.

Levanto el cuerpo de Kenyi sin ningún esfuerzo ya que la sangre del ahijado de Rukia le habían devuelto un poco de su fuerza. Llevó sus colmillos a su cuello pálido, sudoroso, frio y vertió gran parte de su veneno en sus venas, ocasionando que Kenyi se estremeciera y retorciera de dolor cayendo a la fría madera de cedro pulida temblando descontroladamente, mientras el veneno comenzaba a correr por sus venas casi bacías matando lo que aun quedaba de vida en el, comenzando así la trasformación de un muerto viviente. Los gritos del joven ocasiono que los recién nacidos comenzaran a llorar nuevamente, ante aquel despertar de las tinieblas en el joven cuerpo de uno de los sobrevivientes presente en aquella guerra que había marcado pauto en la historia de la humanidad, en la nueva historia que se volvía a escribir renaciendo de las cenizas de un mundo destruido como un ave fénix que ahora volaba en liberta deleitando con su maravilloso canto celestial y esperanzador a cada criatura viviente y no viviente.

…

Minato se acerco a su yerno para ayudarlo con uno de los bebes.

-Son hermosos hija. – susurro al ver a los pequeños, tomando a uno de los brazos de Byakuya que dejo que lo tomara con algo de renuencia.

-Si lo sé. –una hermosa sonrisa se poso en los labios rojos de la nueva madre a la vez que desviaba sus ojos asía Kenyi que convulsionaba de dolor, diciéndole con la mirada que todo pasaría pronto y lo cual el joven comprendió y trato de ahogar el nuevo grito que luchaba por abandonar su garganta.

-Y cual nombre le darás. – pregunto Yukito mirando a su hija que sonreía algo cansada ignorando los gritos de Kenyi que tenía los ojos fijos en Minato que le sonreía tranquilizándolo un poco.

-Oh padre, ya lo habíamos discutido recuerdas… pero aun así te diré el nombre de mi pequeño, acércate por favor querido. –Byakuya camino hasta su esposa con el pequeño aun entre sus brazos, dándoselo a Hisana que aun seguía en la cama teniendo cuidado de no pisar a Kenyi que aun se retorcía de dolor, lo miro por unos segundos confirmando que la transformación del joven estaba por terminar y tendría que pedirle sangre algún miembro de la mansión para satisfacer el apetito del chico.

Hisana miro a su pequeño que abrió sus ojitos azules como los de ella, mirándola fijamente reconociéndola como su madre, la mujer que lo había llevado en el vientre aun después de desaparecer en el viejo mundo, y renacer desde las llamas del infierno en aquel nuevo mundo. Hisana sonrió y beso su frente con cariño y todo el amor que una madre podría demostrar en ese momento mágico y lleno de felicidad.

-El nombre de mi principito será Haruka. ¿Te gusto mi amor…? Ahora serás Haruka Kuchiki heredero de unos de los clanes más poderosos de todos los tiempos y descendiente directo de una familia de guerreros y reyes de las criaturas oscuras… - el pequeño Haruka miro a su madre como si entendiera cada una de sus palabras y sonrió ampliamente.

El pequeño con tan solo unos minutos de nacidos ya parecía un niño de días, su desarrollo era acelerado como todo niño vampiro.

Minato se acerco a la ventana en donde la luz de luna brilla con intensidad dando de lleno en la cara del otro bebe que abrió sus ojitos violetas mirando a la que uno vez fue su madre. Una mariposa apareció en el ventanal de un color blanco puro y se poso sobre la pequeña. Una mariposa que traía consigo la luz, la esperanza, el amor, la humildad, el poder y sobre todo confirmaba que ella había renacido y su poder puro con ella.

-Rukia… - Susurro Minato sollozando, liberando lágrimas de sangre ocultando su rostro detrás de un velo de cabellos azabaches, mientras una manita de la pequeña tomaba uno de los mechones de la vampiresa confirmando su nombre.

-Has renacido pequeña Rukia, nuestra luz en medio de la oscuridad. –susurro entre sollozos Minato, Yukito se acerco a su amada mirando a la pequeña jugando con el cabello de su esposa, con una expresión indescriptible, porque el aun no se podía hacerse a la idea de que aquella nueva existencia y que aquella mujer hermosa que había aparecido frente a él, su amada y su hija en el averno… fuera su hija con sus alas blancas mostrando su desnudes celestial sonriéndole con calidez y tendiéndoles la mano, para sacarlos de aquel infierno que se merecían, pero aun seguía dudando de que aquel renacimiento fuera más que una ilusión causada por el deseo de tener de vuelta a su pequeña y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y sin poder evitarlo deseo que si esa era una ilusión no quería salir de ella, porque ese cuadro frente a él era perfecto…

-Madre tráela quiero mirar sus ojitos. – pidió Hisana, impaciente por ver los ojos violetas de la quien una vez fue su hermana y ahora era su hija, como una vez Rukia lo había deseado entre sus brazos, creyendo que sus padres no la amaban. Al final el deseo de ella se había cumplido...aunque le dolía ver la expresión de su madre de tristeza al no ser ella que le diera la luz de aquella nueva existencia, "a Rukia", pero en el fondo ella sabía que su madre comprendía que ella ya no podía procrear la existencia de su princesita, porque ya no poseía una matriz, la suya fue devorada completamente por Rukia en su segundo parto…

Minato le dio un corto beso lleno de ternura a la pequeña Rukia y la llevo hasta los brazos de Hisana que la recibió colocándola con cuidado entre sus brazos sosteniendo a sus dos pequeños…

…

-Haruka te presento a Rukia. Nuestra salvadora, mi heroína, la vampiresa que se transformo en ángel y venció el mal que destruía a este mundo, la comandante del ejército más grande nunca antes visto entre demonios, vestías, ángeles y mestizos, la resucitadora de los muertos, nuestra resucitadora, la portadora de la llave del cielo y el infierno, la luz que nos llena de esperanza y sobre toda la que nos brindo una nueva oportunidad en este mundo hermoso. Ella mi niño es tu hermanita y deberás protegerla, tendrás que cuidar de ella como si fuera el más fino y frágil cristal, porque ella mi principito es el demonio que nos cuidara como si fuera un ángel celestial destellante de luz, mi Rukia, mi hermana, mi hija. – Masaki dejo correr una lágrima por su rostro dándole un beso tembloroso a su hija en la cabecita donde se podían ver su cabello azabache como el de sus antecesores y hermanito. –es un honor para mí ser tu madre princesita, por favor ilumina nuestro mundo.

La pequeña sonrió una clara risita que estremeció a los presentes que sintieron una calidez recorrer sus cuerpo, esa calidez que solo podían sentir a estar con el ser amado o cuando se bebía de aquel vital liquido rojo de delicioso sabor que alargaba sus existencias, manteniendo su juventud eterna.

Kenyi se levantó tembloroso y miro a la pequeña entre los brazos de Masaki que ahora lo miraba a él. Aquellos ojos hicieron que se estremeciera y sin dudarlo hiso una reverencia a la criatura que posaba sus ojos sobre él.

-Por fin la vuelvo a ver mi ama. –susurro el chico para sorpresa de los presentes la niña volvió a sonreír ante el reconocimiento de Kenyi que se levantaba después de haber sufrido el beso la muerte y haber abraso la oscuridad y las tinieblas a las que ahora pertenecía.

**Cinco años después **

Dos niños jugaban con una pelota de color amarillo con franjas verdes, regalo de su abuela que los miraba jugar desde una mesa en el jardín cerca del rio que pasaba cerca de mansión junto a toda la familia…

Era atardecer se podía ver el sol poniéndose, dándole paso a la noche.

Los adultos hablan de los sucesos más reciente con todo el orden que estaba poniendo el nuevo rey y sus leyes... mirando de tanto en tanto a los niños que ya estaban muy cerca del acantilado, pero no aprestaron mucha importancia a ese hecho ya que ellos sabían que los niños estaban en pleno crecimiento y no podían limitar el progreso de sus habilidades, con aquel simple juego de lanzarse la pelota uno al otro, estaban desarrollando sus reflejos, su rapidez, agilidad y fuerza… un simple juego ponía en función sus habilidades más fundamentales… pero aun así los vigilaban asesorándose que no se acercaran más de lo debido aquel acantilado que podría causarle la muerte a ellos, ya que su cuerpo aun no era tan fuerte como el de un adulto que haiga completado su crecimiento.

Kenyi vigilaba a su ama desde cerca, estaba muy inquieto desde que Rukia había comenzado con aquel juego… presentía el peligro, pero no sabía de dónde venía, pero lo podía oler en el aire.

Y su presentimiento se cumplió al oír un grito de terror…

…

Haruka corría de espalda sin perder de vista la pelota que había sido lanzada por Rukia hacia el acantilado como un rayo.

Pero un grito lo asusto, y fue el de Rukia que corría hacia a toda velocidad con la mano estirada a su dirección, por un momento se desconcertó, pero una especie de vacio a sus pies mostro el terror que sintió en ese momento, y solo pudo estirar la mano hacia su hermana que solo le faltaron centímetros para tocarse. Los ojos de Haruka lo último que vio fueron los ojos aterrorizados de Rukia y luego el cielo en donde pequeñas estrellas como luciérnagas lo comenzaban adornar.

El vacio creció en el interior del niño que no pudo evitar gritar de terror, ante la muerte eminente.

Un grito que fue apagado por unos ojos violetas que se dirigían asía él. Y que no tardo en llegar hasta tomarlo de la mano aun alzada en busca de ayuda. Rukia le sonrió mientras los dos caían asía la muerte que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Lo último que oyeron los niños fueron los grito de sus familiares ante de abrazarse y serrar sus ojos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%T_T%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En lugar muy lejano de aquella mansión. Se encontraba un castillo en construcción pero ya casi terminada parte de él, ya que los encargado de la construcción eran demonios y para ellos construir aquel lugar tan magnífico no era ningún problema… lo que se tardarían los humanos por lo menos cincuenta años en construir ellos lo habían construido en tan solo cinco años.

El castillo era una construcción imponente con muros de mármol solido y ventanales majestuosas, acabados delicados y torres que se alzaban asía los cielos con imponencia, estaba rodeado de un bosque y frente a él un hermoso lago en cual se podían ver reflejada la luna con destellos de luz que tranquilizaba los corazones lastimados, jardines al cuidado de las inquilinas de aquel castillo con flores traídas de todos los valles, pero dentro de aquellos hermosos jardines había en el centro lirios blancos como la nieve en perfectos círculos en representación de la luna plateada y en honor a ella...

Pero lo que en realidad resaltaba en aquel majestuoso lugar era aquel joven que se encontraba sentado en la más alta torre mirando a la luna como un centinela que vigilaba a su amada…

El chico sentado en el tejado tenía los ojos de un color marrón almendrado sin brillo, y su rostro mostraba dolor mientras apuñaba sus manos perdido en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos de aquella guerra era los que aun lo perseguían, alimentándose de sus miedos, de su pérdida. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su amada lo atormentaban… aun no se resignaba a perderla, porque a pesar de que ella se había marchado el sabia que ella regresaría a por él, pero la pregunta que embargaba su corazón era ¿cuándo? ¿Y cuanto tiempo el podría esperarla sin enloquecer por su ausencia?

-Ichigo… -una suave voz lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Masaki miro a su hijo con aquella expresión de dolor inmenso reflejado de nuevo en sus ojos, a pesar de todo aun la muerte de su ser amado era recién y a pesar de los días, los meses y años transcurrido para el eran un tormento, porque ella sabía que cada día y noche vivida por su hijo era una completa tortura, porque cada instante el mundo le demostraba que no la tenía a su lado.

Ella aun no comprendía como había hecho y de que se había balido Rukia para traer a Yuzu, Orihime, Sado e Ishida, incluso aquellos que su existencia había sido arrebatada injustamente y que en verdad se merecían una oportunidad, pero a pesar de que había salvado a todos aquellos seres ella no se había salvado a sí misma...

Masaki siempre recordaba aquellas palabras dichas por Rukia en aquella noche lluviosa cuando regresaban de la residencia Kurosaki, esa noche cuando ella se había mostrado tras años de que su amado Isshin la creyera muerta. Masaki sabía que Rukia no podía estar en aquel mundo, porque ella debía desaparecer con el mal que lo dominaba años atrás, ella debía serrar la puerta y con el sello que la sellaría quedaría ella sellada.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y el puso su mano sobre la de ella respondiendo a su gesto de cariño y comprensión.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, Ichigo había perdido las ganas de vivir y ella lo sabía, su vida se había ido con Rukia en aquel fatídico día que ensombrecería los corazones de todos los que se habían visto involucrado en aquella guerra, las secuelas aun atormentaban con recuerdos y claro ejemplo de ello era su hijo, que estaba allí aun en pie, pero derrotado.

-Ichigo…- repitió suspirando. – Ichigo no te sigas culpando hijo, te estás lastimando, a ella… ella no le…

Ichigo apretó la mano de su madre, no quería oír las mismas palabras de consuelo, porque ya no surtían efecto en el.

-No, por favor madre… ya no me digas que ella no le gustaría verme así, porque no puedo evitar sentir como estoy muriendo lentamente por no tenerla, por no poder mirarla, por no tocarla, se que ella vive en todos nosotros que debo recordarla cuando éramos felices los dos. Pero no puedo, fui cruel y vil con ella, desee su muerte y quise ser quien le arrebatará la luz de sus ojos, la maldije y la hice sentir miserable, creí que ella era cruel y despiadada, un ser retorcido sin corazón. – se miro la mano temblorosa como si pudiera ver el corazón que una vez sostuvo en sus manos, su corazón, el corazón de Rukia, apretó con furia su mano ocasionando que sus uñas se enterraran en las palma dejando fluir pequeñas gotas de sangre.- el resulta que único vil y despreciable era yo… ¿pero como saberlo?, ¿cómo saber que ella trataba de protegernos?, las juzgue mal, la desprecie, y ahora que la perdí me doy cuenta de quién de verdad es despreciable soy yo madre. Yo fui en único egoísta, no vi mas allá de mis narices… de mi dolor… no aquello no era dolor, porque aquello que sentía no se compara con lo que siento ahora… -callo y reprimió un sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

-Comprendo tu dolor hijo. – Masaki tenía una expresión similar a la Ichigo en su rostro, sus ojos en ese momento no mostraban la misma luz, nunca recuperaría la luz que perdió cuando Rukia se marcho.

-No puedes comprenderlo madre, porque tuno has perdido al único ser que te llenaba de dicha, que con solo sonreír derribaba tus barreras y te llevaba al cielo e iluminando tus días oscuros, ella me dio todo madre, ¿y yo que le di?, solo desprecio, eso fue lo último que recibió de mi madre… madre...yo…yo. -Ichigo no pudo soportar aquella angustia, aquel desespero que se apoderaba de él cuando se encontraba solo y los recuerdos se apoderaban de él torturándolo, haciéndolo sufrir, Rukia se había marchado dejando en un infierno, porque aquel paraíso para Ichigo era el infierno vestido de rosa y vistosos colores.

-Ya Ichigo no te tortures más… Rukia sabía que reaccionarias, así ella me dijo que te perdonaba por ello, te dejo su sangre, esa sangre que te acepto cuando a muchos acecino, ella vive en ti, su escancia se ha mezclado con la tuya y por ello te dejo a cargo de reconstruir a este mundo, por eso ella te eligió, porque te amaba y confía en ti, en tu juicio, en tu bondad y humildad.

-Humildad, bondad dices madre… - el tono de Ichigo fue irónico y demostró la ira que había en el al oír aquellas palabras que todo el mundo se encargaba de repetirle día y noche, ¿es que no se daban cuenta que eso lo lastimaba más?

-Aunque tú no lo ves Ichigo, hay tanto en ti, hay muchas cosas que Rukia pudo ver en ti, que te dejo el poder para reconstruir el mundo por el que ella dio la vida, quieres que guíes a su mundo, que unifiques las razas, que crees una sola familia en donde todos puedan vivir en paz, cuidándose uno a los otros. Comprende hijo mío que…

-Ese discurso me lo sé de memoria madre, perdóneme, pero esta vez… solo por esta vez quiero oír algo nuevo… - aunque se oyó como un reproche lo que verdaderamente trasmitieron esas palabras a Masaki fue una súplica, una súplica que ella entendió y le partió el corazón.

-Ella volverá hijo, solo debes esperar, se que ella pudo ver en tus ojos que aun la amabas antes marcharse, ella te ama y por ese amor regresara. La conozco se que lo hará. Rukia no es de las personas que se da por vencida – la firmeza con que hablo izo que el corazón de Ichigo que casi ya no latía saltara de emoción creyendo en las palabras de su madre.

-Espero que tengas razón madre porque ya no soporto esta soledad. – suspiro tranquilizando un poco su respiración y llenando sus pulmones de aire, aire que ya casi no necesitaba, porque su evolución como vampiro continuaba, más lentamente pero continuaba, y eso se debía a la sangre de su amada que le había dejado para trasmitir un nuevo poder, un poder que aun no comprehendía, pero que su tiempo para utilizado aun era lejano para él.

-Se que te duele su ausencia, a mi tambien me duele su partida. Pero recuerda que ella quizás no está muerta, solo está luchando por regresar a tu lado.- Masaki se estaba esforzando por darle ánimos a su hijo, pero la depresión que se cernía en los hombros de él era tanta que ya las palabras de ella no surtían el mismo efecto que al principio.

-Ese es mi deseo madre. – susurro como si las palabras dolieran con tan solo salir de su garganta.

-Si ese es tu deseo Rukia lo cumplirá, porque ella cumple nuestros deseós, ese es uno de sus dones. Solo debes desear que ella regrese a ti con todo el alma, con todo tu ser Ichigo, y ella oirá tu deseo y vendrá a ti, en tu busca para cumplirlo. – un silencio invadió a madre e hijo, un silencio el cual Masaki temía romper.

Ichigo miro la luna, recordando cada centímetro de aquella pálida piel fría que se había sonrojado, con sus caricias, recordó la primera vez que le había sonreído, la primera vez que la había tomado la mano y la primera vez que se amaron sobre el frio pasto de aquel parque. Aquella vampiresa que había despreciado cuando vio quien era en realidad, por odiar aquella raza a la cual ahora pertenecía, por odia a la raza en la que formaba parte su padre, aunque ahora estaba superando aquel racismo, con ayudas de sus padres y amigo, aun así no se podía perdonar por despréciala a ella, por levantar su mano en su contra, por haberla herido tanto físicamente como emocional. Cuánto dolor cargaba Rukia sobre sus hombres y el la había hundido, aun recordaba cada palabrea de su madre, cuando le conto todo lo que había pasado Rukia, cada una de sus experiencias, cada una de sus pérdidas, de sus debilidades, de sus fortalezas, sus angustias, desesperaciones, de sus lagrimas y su dolor. Aquel dolor al cual el había contribuido hundiéndola por completo. Aun no podía perdonarse, no importaba lo que le dijera su madre, el no tenia perdón y no se merecía seguir existiendo. Se levanto dejando ver su escultural cuerpo y cada uno de sus músculos más desarrollados por sus entrenamientos, paso una de sus manos por su rostro cubriendo sus ojos que comenzaban tomar un tono rojizo.

-Ichigo.

Una lagrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla del joven que la dejo correr.

Ichigo miro a su madre y sonrió con esa sonrisa lastimera, guiso su rostro y miro de nuevo a la luna y no pudo seguir aguantando gritar aquellas dos palabras que desgarraban su pecho.

-¡RUKIA… REGRESA…!- grito estremeciendo todo aquel reino con su suplica… no le importaba que todos se enteraran de su desesperación, por su amor que ahora era imposible, pero eso no evitaría que la dejara de amar. Y sin que Masaki pudiera evitarlo se lanzo al vacio, aunque la vampiresa sabia que aquello no lo mataría no podía evitar preocuparse por su hijo.

…

En un lugar cerca de la mansión un gato negro con ojos amarrillos recorría aquel bosque en busca de aquella extraña presencia que había sentido cinco años atrás, porque ella conocía ese poder, y no pode evitar tener esperanzas que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. A demás no podía evitar estremecerse al recordar aquel anochecer y el aura que todos habían podido sentir pero no identificar, aunque en esa aura no había nada oscuro, ni maligno, su curiosidad se había despertado y por eso estaba allí, siguiendo los rastros de ese poder, algo cansada por el largo viaje tras la pista que siempre solía perder y que hacían que regresara a casa derrotada, pero esta vez no seria asía estaba segura, lo podía sentir. Estaba cerca de ese poder…

Pero algo distrajo a la gata de sus divagaciones, y fue un grito, un grito de una niña. Miro asía aquel acantilado donde se había parado a beber un poco de agua en la laguna donde decía la cascada, y allí los vio, un niño vampiro que caía al vacio seguía de una niña, una niña que reconoció al instante.

Sin perder tiempo la gata tomo su forma humana dejando ver su cuerpo moreno, desnudo sin ningún pudor dispuesta a tomar aquellos niños antes que estrellaran contra las grandes y afiladas piedras que estaban a su al redor.

Pero algo la paralizo al igual que a la familia de los pequeños. Algo impedía que los ayudaran, ya solo faltaba poco para que los pequeños que apenas habrían sus ojos entre las tinieblas para que los volvieran a serrar para siempre.

…

Un latido, seguido de otro latido se escucho al redor de aquel acantilado.

Y una explosión de luz destello entre la oscuridad provocando un fuerte esplendor que ilumino aquel lugar como lo haría la luz de sol.

Una luz llena de calidez, que a pesar de si intensidad no dejaba ciego a nadie.

Ese poder ya todos lo habían sentido, pero ahora se manifestaba con intensidad, como si acabara de despertar de su letargo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para los dos niños, Rukia que había serrado sus ojos en la caída los abrió y con ella dos hermosas alas de mariposas en su espalda que detuvo su caída.

-Hermana. –susurro Haruka sorprendido por lo que veía su ojos.

-El me llama hermano, desea estar a mi lado. – susurro la niña con su vos melodiosa, mientras alzaba la mirada asía el sur, moviendo sus alas lentamente.

-¿Quien… quien desea estar a tu lado?. – y con aquella pregunta Haruka se aferro con fuerza a la cintura de su hermana, ya no tenía esa sensación de estar cayendo ya que había sido suplantada por una nueva sensación que lo hacía sentirse flotar en aire.

-Ichigo. – susurro antes de volver a serrar sus ojos para volver a caer, a la vez que Yoruichi saltaba en su ayuda atrapándolos en aire. Mientras cinco cuerpos de vampiros se lanzaban al vacío en busca de los pequeños con desesperación y temor.

Yoruichi miro a los pequeños entre sus brazos, y no había duda, reconoció a la pequeña y al pequeño que era la viva copia del pequeño Byakuya.

-Te encontré Rukia –sama. –susurro con una sonrisa triunfar la gata, sintiéndose eufórica, por darle la noticia a su pequeña Soi Fong que aun sufría la perdida de la morena y al testarudo o mejor dicho el moribundo Ichigo…

Pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas nuevamente por cinco vampiros que la rodeaban dispuesto a tener de regreso a sus pequeños.

…

En el castillo del rey Kurosaki que había sido levantado sobre las ruinas de la que una vez fue Karakura, estaba un grupo de personas reunida puliendo los últimos detalles de la construcción de un nuevo pueblo cerca del castillo, un lugar en donde la tierra era fértil y en donde podrían dedicarse a la agricultura barias criaturas oscuras y no oscura con poderes y sin poderes, para comercialización de alimento con otras aldeas que aun padecían de los alimentos básicos.

Cuando un destello de luz atrajo la atención de los presentes de aquel recinto.

…

Karin estaba jugando con los niños contándole la maravillosa historia de Rukia y sus valientes ángeles, que como siempre que la habían dejado a cargo de los pequeños terminaba contándole la historia a petición de su pequeña hermana de 6 años de edad...

Yuzu, Orihime, Sado y Uryuu, se habían quedado quietos dejando sus juegos y risas de lado y miraban a la luna a la vez que escuchaban el grito desgarrador de Ichigo llamando a su amada.

Y como si fueran focos de luz los cuatro resplandecieron mientras serraban sus ojos, y tras segundos de mantenerlos serrados, sintiendo aquella energía recorrer cada fibra de piel, abrieron sus ojos mostrando un azul celeste que desconcertó aun mas a Karin que comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Ichigo que descendía velozmente miro aquel destello de luz cerca de donde el aterrizaría, y sin pensarlo dos beses, dos alas de murciélago aparecieron en su espalda, tomando la dirección de aquella la luz que tenía un brillo que lo hacía recordarle a ella y a su despedida, con el corazón en la mano se dirigió asía aquel lugar más rápido que el sonido llegando en cuestión de segundos.

Al pisar tierra miro a los pequeños que una vez fueron su hermana pequeña y sus mejores amigos rodeados de aquella luz mientras sus alas aparecían en sus espaldas con los mismos colores que el había visto en aquella guerra. Estaba sorprendido por la manifestación de los poderes de los niños que hasta ahora se mostraban después de seis años.

Con pasos temblorosos se acerco a su hermana quien lo miro y sonrió ampliamente con una mirada que Ichigo recordaba aquel ultimo día del antiguo mundo, mientras Yuzu se llevaba su pequeña manito a su corazón que saltaba de alegría…

-Rukia ha vuelto. –tras decir aquellas palabras Yuzu cayó en la alfombra al igual que los otros tres, dejando que la luz extinguieran y aun Ichigo en shock, sin asimilar aquellas palabras que retumbaban en sus oídos, no sabía cómo reaccionar su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón se había sumergido en un maratón que le producía taticardia.

Su Rukia había vuelto, había regresa de nuevo y esta vez aria lo posible por hacerla feliz, dedicaría cada día y noche de su existencia para hacerla feliz. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió mientras aprovisionaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su pequeña hermanita entre sus fuertes brazos.

Lo que no sabía Ichigo que su reencuentro era tan lejano que sus esperanzas morirían ante de encontrarla…

El amor que él sentía por ella seria puesto a prueba.

Y la pregunta era:

¿Estaba Ichigo dispuesto a esperar a su amada a pesar de las décadas sin saber de ella?

**NOTA:**

**HOLAAA…**

**CHICOS COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, CON LA PRIMERA ENTREGA DEL EPILOGO DE ESTA FACINANTE HISTORIA, QUE LOS HISO REIR, LLORAR, SENTIRCE IMPOTENTES Y SOBRE TODO QUE LOS ISIERON MARDECIME UNAS CUANTAS BESES… ¡BUENO ESO CREO!…¬¬,**

**EN FIN QUIERO AGRADECERLE A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS POR DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAP, ANTERIOR.**

**Y ELLOS SON:**

**LURYANE**

**TsUkI No hAnA**

**VICKYALLYZ**

**KUCHKII-SAN**

**CANDY-CHAN**

**GHOST IV**

**RUKIA NAIR**

**DUALERY**

**DITA 34**

**A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME MOTIVARON A ESCRIBIR ESTE EPILOGO… **

**ESPERO QUE SEA EMOCIONANTE, Y QUE NO LOS HAIGA DEFRAUDADO… **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON EMOCION… **

**BESOS, LOS QUIERO A TODOS…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI…**


	23. Chapter 23 EPILOGO II

**EPILOGO II**

**Cincuenta años más tarde.**

El reinado de Ichigo había seguido con sus bajas y altas.

Había logrado cumplir con el sueño de Rukia, había unificado a demonios y humanos, pero a pesar de todo aun él no era feliz, su alma estaba incompleta.

Aunque estaba rodeado siempre de mujeres hermosas dispuesta a tener una relación con él, y en algunas ocasiones había tenido uno que otro desliz. "Después de todo el era un hombre y no era de palo", aun así con aquellas aventuras pasajeras en su mente, en su alma y en su corazón vivía Rukia anclada, con ojos tristes y lagrimas corriendo pos sus ojos mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba, dejando solo en el abandono en medio de la oscuridad.

Desde aquel día cuando Yuzu le había informado de su regreso la había buscado, se llevo treinta años en ello, pero había desistido porque ella no aparecía, ella no había acudido a él. Quizás había oído mal a su pequeña hermana, quizás sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero Karin tambien estaba allí y había confirmado aquellas palabras, aunque Yuzu, después de despertar no recordara nada.

50 años aun para Ichigo era demasiado tiempo. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de algún día encontrarla, si era verdad que había regresado. Porque si lo había hecho quizás aun no lo perdonaba por aquel odio que le había expresado minutos antes de que ella desapareciera.

El joven rey caminaba por los pasillos de aquel esplendoroso castillo lleno de belleza y luz de luna.

Su kimono se movía con el viento al igual que su cabello un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba a usar cuando aun ella existía en su mundo.

El castillo se y el pueblo se bestia de fiesta… esa fiesta que entristecía el corazón ya no latente de Ichigo, porque esa fiesta era en honor a ella y el surgimiento de esa nueva era en la que vivían.

…

"Dos días antes del festival del surgimiento…"

En medio de unas inmensas sabanas vestidas de verdes y coloridos mantos de flores silvestres; dos personas sobre magníficos caballo corrían al galope con una sola dirección… seguidos de una tercera persona que corría a una distancia prudente.

Las risas de dos jóvenes se oían como cascabeles en el viento, viento que movía sus capas con ferocidad dibujando olas debido a la velocidad en la que corrían aquellas hermosas bestias pura sangre.

-¡Te voy a ganar de nuevo hermano!. – la cantarina voz de una chica de apariencia quinceañera le daba toda las riendas a su caballo para que corriera libre de ataduras que frenaran su carrera, la joven veía a su hermano sobre su hombro que ya estaba cerca de ella y le sonreía mostrando sus perfectos colmillos.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos Ru… eso ya lo veremos… corre titán, hay que gánale a esa pretenciosa!. –hablo con firmeza dándole más rienda a su caballo negro como el carbón mientras golpeaba con golpes suaves las costillas del caballo que corría más rápido…

-¡Corre velos cenicienta que nos alcanzan!. – dijo entre risas la morena adentrándose en el oscuro bosque que los dividía de aquella mansión en donde se habían criado, de aquella mansión en donde habitan sus familiares y que ahora era su destino, después de 30 años de ausencia los hermanos Kuchiki se dirigían al encuentro de sus seres queridos.

Galopeando cruzaron ríos y riachuelos, grandes troncos caídos y piedras filosas, estrechos y matorrales, hasta que entraron en un sendero y divisaron el prado frente a la mansión que era más bien un jardín envidiado y admirado por todo aquel que lo conocía, ni siquiera los jardines del castillo del rey se podía comparar con aquella belleza natural.

Las risas que eran comparadas por coros de ángeles atrajeron la atención de los habitantes de dicha mansión que dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en ese instante para salir velozmente a recibir aquellos pequeños gemelos inseparables que galopaban a todo lo que podían correr sus caballos ya cansados por el largo viaje y las energías inagotable de sus amos.

Detrás de ellos un joven vampiro corría a una distancia prudente de sus protegidos viajando cada uno de sus movimientos y sus alrededores.

Hisana ataviada con un hermoso vestido morado con acabados lila bajaba las escalinatas de la entrada principal de la mansión, sonreía al ver como sus pequeños llegaban con su siempre conocida competencia.

Desde que Haruka se entero de la verdadera identidad de su hermana siempre la retaba a competencias que siempre Rukia terminaba ganando. El joven solo quería superar a la heroína todos los tiempos, quería ser mejor que ella, por ello siempre la estaba retando a competencias sanas y divertidas. Aunque para él, Rukia no era más que una malcriada con complejo de hombre.

Si ella era menos delicada que él, y a beses solía ser escalofriante. Después de vivir toda su existencia con ella sabía identificar cada cambio de ánimo que sufría su hermana por más mínimo que este fuera.

Y por ello en estos momentos que competían por ver quién abraza primero a su madre, podía sentir la alegría de Rukia como la suya propia, esa sensación de euforia que recorría cada una de sus venas estremeciendo su cuerpo se debía al lazo poderoso que los unía compartiendo esa clase de emociones que en algunos casos era realmente molesto, pero para su suerte este no era uno de esos momento.

Haruka miro como su hermana llegaba primero como siempre, resoplo y torció sus ojos. Y bajo del caballo con más elegancia que su hermana que prácticamente se había lanzado del caballo y corrido como una gacela dando saltitos asía los brazos abiertos de Hisana que la esperaba sonriendo feliz.

Rukia abrasaba a Hisana con algo de fuerza ocultando su rostro en cuello de su mamá, la había extrañado tanto, necesitaba de sus concejos, de sus cariños y sobre todo de sus abrazos que a pesar de ser fríos emanaban una calidez que le brindaban paz a su alma...

-¡Bienvenidos!. – dijo Minato mientras abrazaba a su nieto, dándolo un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejando la forma de sus labios de un color rojo pasión en ella.

-Gracias abuela, he tenido que obligar a Ru… como siempre quería ir a otro lugar a explorar. –sonrió el chico algo cansando por el largo viaje… miro asía su madre que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y sonrió, por fin la loca de su hermana dejaba de aprisionar a su madre, ya estaba temiendo por la salud física de su progenitora.

-Madre es un gusto volverla a ver. – saludo Rukia con una reverencia a Minato que la miraba y asentía con la cabeza, para luego darle un abrazo lleno de emociones contenidas. A pesar que Rukia ya recordaba toda la larga historia de su vida y que había perdonado a sus padres hacia ya muchos siglos atrás y había decidido a darles una oportunidad de actual como una verdadera familia. Aun así ella trataba con mucho respeto a Minato y Yukito.

-Bienvenida pequeña Rukia. – dicho esto los tres hombre rompieron a reír fuertemente, provocando el que el seño de Rukia se frunciera y cruzara los brazos indignada ante el comentario de su madre.

-Yo ya no soy pequeña, casi ya alcanzo a Haruka. – resoplo mientras se ponía al lado de su hermano que seguía sonriendo mostrando que aun no le llegaba a los hombros, pero que le hacía falta mucho para ello lo cual le resultaba frustrante a Rukia.

-Yo creo que mi pequeña Rukia se esta encogiendo. – intervino Yukito riendo aun poniendo la mano en la cabeza de la vampiresa que resoplo torciendo los ojos.

–Por favor padre no digas eso. – reclamo Rukia medio apenada y medio molesta.

Pero en el fondo estaba feliz, porque ella pudo disfrutar el amor de sus padres, su familia… era feliz gracias a todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer en el pasado. Una suave brisa le daba tambien la bienvenida, miro la mansión y suspiro, tantos recuerdos felices de aquel lugar aun inundaban su memoria.

Miro asía la puerta de la entrada de su hogar y allí estaba parado Byakuya con su porto imponente asiendo gala de su aristocracia mirando con fijeza a sus hijos que por fin se dignaban a regresar a su hogar de donde nunca debieron salir tan pequeños. Sin pensarlo dos beses Rukia salió corriendo como un haz de luz hasta los brazos de Byakuya que la aprisionaron con delicadeza a pesar del violento choque entre los dos.

-Te extrañe tanto Byakuya… papá. –Rukia se apretó con más fuerza al moreno que sonrió de lado mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza acariciando su cabello que caían salvajemente por los lados de su pálido rostro oculto en su pecho.

-Has crecido Rukia. – susurro acariciando el cabello de la que una vez fue su cuñada, su hermana, su amante y ahora su hija, una hija que amaba como solo un padre puede amar a su princesita.

Aun para toda la familia a excepción de Kenyi no conocían el secreto recelosamente bien guardado por Rukia y Byakuya, ellos habían decidido comenzar con una nueva existencia dejando el pasado atrás, y eso era lo que estaban haciendo, su relación pasajera como amante no tenia porque salir a la luz y dañar a terceros, porque si salía a la luz dañarían a Hisana que confiaba en ellos y a Haruka que los amaba a los dos y que nunca aceptaría el pasado de su ahora hermana y su padre, aunque ese desliz fuera ocurrido cuando ellos moraban en las tierra de lo muertos.

-Sí, he crecido aunque todos se empeñar en decir que no lo hecho, lo que importa es que tu si lo has notado. – Rukia inhalo aquel aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de su padre, ese olor que muchas noches de frio le dieron calor. -Kenyi lleva los caballos al establo y después puedes ir a descansar. – pidió Rukia mirando a su ahijado abrazando a Minato que le pedía que le contara todo los detalles de sus exploraciones.

Kenyi se güiro asía Rukia, izo una corta reverencia aceptando el mandato de su ama.

-Si Rukia-sama.

-Gracias… - Rukia le sonrió y se güiro para ver a su familia. -Ahora familia cuéntenme de que me he perdido durante nuestra largas vacaciones. – sonrió adentrándose en la mansión colgando prácticamente del brazo de Byakuya que se había quedado quieto al igual que el resto de familia ante la petición de la morena.

Después de mirarse entre ellos unos minutos Hisana tomo la palabra.

-Somos invitados especiales del festival que se dará en la ciudad imperial por el rey… pide la presencia de toda la familia. – Hisana y el resto de familia tenían los ojos puestos en el rostro de Rukia que al principio mostro con función, pero ese gesto solo duro segundos.

-Ichigo. – susurro Rukia retomando la marcha pero en esta ocasión sola.

-¿Que harás Rukia?. – pregunto Byakuya retomando de nuevo su camino al lado de su pequeña hija. Sabía lo que Ichigo representaba para Rukia, y aunque al principio sintió celos se dio de cuenta que él no podía hacer nada en contra del destino y sobre todo en contra de ese sentimiento que crecía en el corazón de Rukia y que se había apoderado de su alma años atrás.

-Ya ha llegado el momento de nuestro recuentro papá. – Rukia se adelanto asía la sala de visita de la mansión y se sentó en mullido mueble de un color crema que asía juego con los colores de las paredes, cruzo sus piernas y miro asía la ventana en busca de su astro, y allí estaba presente la luna, cerró los ojos. – ya no puedo seguir retrasando nuestro encuentro. – Rukia abrió los ojos y allí los vio a todos reunido a su alrededor pálidos como estatuas de mármol, cinco vampiros hermosos y nobles la miraban fijamente interesados en las daciones que tomaría a partir de ese momento la morena que se había mantenido oculta de aquel a quien ella amaba con locura desmedida.

-¿Entonces nos presentaremos en el festival del surgimiento?. – pregunto Haruka un poco contrariado, desde que tenía memoria y eso era desde que nació, Rukia siempre se había negado ir a la ciudad imperial y en especial presentarse en los bailes de la corte, y todos entendían sus motivos por ello nunca la presionaba a ir, y él como buen hermano siempre se quedaba con ella, ocasionando que ellos fueran un misterio para todas las criaturas de oscura y los humanos, nadie sabía a excepción de unos cuantos quien eran los gemelos Kuchiki, solo se oían rumores de ellos, pero nada de ello era tomado con importancia para los hermanos.

-Si ya he cumplido mi sueño de disfrutar de una familia, de ser libre, de tomar mis propias decisiones y de explorar el mundo en el lomo de un caballo y con mi Zampakutou en la cintura. Esos eran mis sueños y quería cumplirlos antes de reunirme con él. – Rukia suspiro y miro de nuevo a la luna que la bañaba con su luz.

-El siempre te ha estado buscando, cuando me mira puedo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. -susurro Hisana mirando a Rukia estudiando su expresión ante sus palabras, pero como siempre no obtuvo nada, como siempre las emociones de Rukia en cuanto a Ichigo estaban bien escondidas para todo aquel que buscara indicios de sus sentimientos.

-En ese momento no era la hora, el necesitaba levantar a nuestro mundo, unificarlo, y solo él podía hacerlo… no necesitaba de mi ayuda para ello, yo cumplí con mi parte, cerré la puerta maldita, protegí las vidas de aquellos que se merecían morar en el nuevo mundo y traje a la vida todo aquel que merecía una nueva oportunidad de existir, cure a la tierra y regenere cada uno de los minerales que la componían. La maldad que destruía el mundo me la lleve conmigo, selle desde adentro a la puerta y por fuera, y para ello tuve que sacrificar mucho casas, cosas que anhelaba experimentar… Ichigo tenía que superar mi perdida, hacerse más fuerte y comprender que la vida no es fácil y que dirigir un mundo no es tarea de un día y para ello necesitaba ambos bandos… si yo me fuera presentado cuando recupere mis recuerdos y supe quien era en realidad, todo por lo que había trabajado se hubiera derrumbado.

-Aun no comprendo porque llegaste a esa conclusión Rukia, tu muy bien pudiste presentarte ante él y mostrarle que aun seguías existiendo y que no podrías estar con el porqué necesitabas tener tu espacio, tambien pudiste…

-Perdona Hisana que te interrumpa pero tienes que comprender, que si yo me fuera presentado ante Ichigo su distracción fuera sido yo, y todos sus seguidores, todo aquellos que una vez fueron mis seguidores no lo fueran escuchado ni seguido sus ordenes, porque yo estaría interfiriendo en sus decisiones y la lealtad de los demonios, vampiros, hombres lobos, las vestías, los elfos, las aves del infierno, y todas las criaturas oscuras fueran sido mía, porque yo era su reina por derecho de sangre y por mi poder. Y así no podía unificase los pueblos, porque los estaría guiando una vampiresa, entonces los seres oscuros fueran querido tener más privilegios que los humanos como lo fue en el antiguo mundo. Y ese no era mi deseo como ya sabes, mi deseo era crear un mundo en donde los humanos y demonios pudieran convivir, sin miedo a ser devorados o esclavizados por aquellos de mayor poder. Ichigo era ideal para ser el rey, es de noble corazón, justiciero y con un alma limpia y fuera de codicia y ansias de ejercer su poder para atemorizar a los débiles. El siempre fue lo que yo estaba buscando para que me suplantara. Un mestizo que comprendiera las necesidades de los dos pueblos, solo alguien así podía unificar y construir esta era de la cual disfrutamos ahora…

-Comprendo tus intenciones Rukia, pero sabes que has roto una de nuestras tradiciones de nuestro legado, de nuestro destino y lo que nuestra sangre dicta, nosotros los Yamamoto´s por miles de años hemos sido los reyes de la oscuridad, todos seres oscuros seguían nuestras leyes, seguían cada uno de nuestros pasos. Nosotros siempre hemos sido los que manteníamos la paz y resguardábamos las vidas de los humanos y ahora…

-Lo sé padre, pero eso fue en aquel mundo moribundo lleno de sufrimiento y maldad. Ese mundo en donde nosotros éramos la familia real, llena de privilegios y criaturas que cumplían nuestros deseos, pero eso fue en aquel mundo padre, ese mundo fue destruido. Ahora vivimos en uno nuevo y donde surgió un nuevo rey, ahora la familia de Ichigo es la familia real y nosotros solo somos sus súbditos. Nobles por derecho de sangre, pero al fin de cuenta súbditos y fieles a sus causas mientras estas sean dignas y gustas para ambos pueblos. – Rukia se puso de pie, y miro a Yukito a los ojos, ella comprendía que él había sido criado para dirigir y no para ser dirigido, podía comprender que todos aquellos años en silencio sin dejar traslucir sus frustraciones en sus ojos.

Camino así él y lo abrazo, el tenia que superar esa etapa, ahora ellos Vivian en una nueva era, y los tiempos ya no eran los mismo, el mundo vivía en una constante evolución y ellos como parte de ese mundo debían madurar con él y aceptar cada una de sus vueltas para bien o para mal, porque ellos no eran simples moradores que habitaban en ella, porque ellos eran los herederos de su conocimientos y sus dones. A pesar de ser demonios que dominaban sus largas noches tenían que aceptar todos aquellos cambios y heredar cada uno de esos cambios y guardarlos en sus memorias eternas.

Rukia se separo de su padre y le sonrió, ella sabía que él la había entendido, y comprendía que todo era parte de su nueva existencia que debía aceptar todo lo que se le había dado y no protestar por aquello que había poseído y ahora se le era negado.

Una suave risa burlona se dejo escuchar en aquella estancia, al igual que tres presencias que algunos miembros de la familia era más que molesta.

-Maldita gata. – susurro entre dientes Haruka mientras su largo cabello que segundos antes había estado sostenido con una cinta azul caía como un velo a los lados de su rostro dejando ver su enojo y seño fruncido.

-Ja eres muy lento joven Kenyi. – Yoruichi se apareció cerca del ventanal donde se podía apreciar la luna que tanto había fascinado a Rukia minutos antes.

-Yoruichi, gata maldita, devuélveme mi cinta. – el peli negro digno hijo de Byakuya extendió su mano pálida en dirección a la morena que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a pequeño Haruka tan molesto.

-Valla que quisquilloso… así te ves mejor, pareces una princesita, incluso te podrían confundir con tu hermana. – se burlo de nuevo probando la poca paciencia que tenía el joven con ella.

-Ahora si prepárate para morir. – si no tenía nada de paciencia. Todos los presentes miraban la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa a excepción de Byakuya, que el mismo quería hacerle pagar a Yoruichi la mucha que le había hecho cuando el tenia la edad de su hijo incluso más joven. Pero en ese momento le dejaría el trabajo a su hijo. Quizás el podría atraparla, después de todo su generación era más poderosa que la de él y mucho más que la anciana de Yoruichi.

-Ja un mocoso como tú nunca le podría ganar a la diosa de la velocidad. –alardeo confiada de sus capacidades y la incapacidad de los hombres Kuchiki para atraparla. Si en algo tenía razón esos hermosos vampiros era en que ella era una gata y como tal tenia la astucia y agilidad de una. Ella conocía los puntos débiles de Haruka que por ironías de la vida habían sido los mimos que su padre, la impaciencia cuando se trataba de ella, si ella tenía la habilidad de sacarlos de sus casillas con solo sonreírles y hacerle unos cuantos comentarios con doble sentido, o simplemente robarle la cinta como lo había hecho en ese momento.

-Ya verás cuando te atrape. – amenazo mientras se sonaba los dedos amenazadoramente, mostrando una sonrisa desquiciada que atemorizaría hasta al más valiente guerrero, pero con Yoruichi esos gestos baratos asegún ella no tenían el efecto deseado si no el contrario.

-Ni siquiera el insufrible, amargado, arrogante de tu padre ha logrado rosar mi cabello ¿cómo crees que un mocoso como tu podrá. Clon mal formado de pequeño Byakuya?. – pregunto burlona logrando picar al otro Kuchiki el cual no tardo en sacar a relucir su mal genio.

-Yoruichi. – siseo Byakuya apuñando las manos para tratar de contenerse, esa gata no le tenía ningún respeto y lo peor era que no temía por su vida. Estaba furioso por la invasión de Yoruichi, a pesar de haber usado cada uno de los hechizos que conocía y alguno que otro desconocido para el resto de las criaturas oscuras, Yoruichi siempre los pasaba como si nunca fueran estado allí. En definitiva esa mujer era una plaga a la cual no podía exterminar, pero muy pronto le retorcería el cuello como a una gallina, solo tenía que un poco mas de paciente y no sucumbir a sus probaciones. Pero era tan difícil para el que cada encuentro con la gata era un reto para su auto control.

-Disculpa Byakuya no te había visto. – se güiro a mirarlo como si él fuera un cero a la izquierda, sabiendo que eso le molestaría más a su pequeño Byakuya.

Un tic nervioso se apodero del ojo derecho de Byakuya.

-Rukia- sama. -Una tercera voz se dejo escuchar en silencio repentino que se había formado desde la triunfal entrada de Yoruichi.

-Soi Fong, es un gusto volver a verte. – Rukia sonrió al ver a la peli negra de mismo tamaño que ella, al fin alguien que no la hacía sentir pequeña, por fin tenia la prueba que todos eran unos gigantes.

-Si lo sé. – sonrió arrogante.

-¿Y díganme a que debemos su visita?. – se intereso Rukia en aquella extraña pero divertida visita de la familia Urahara minutos después de su arribo a la mansión familiar Kuchiki-Yamamoto. Algunas oscuras intenciones se traían entre manos o querían obtener alguna información, no por nada ellos eran los chismosos de todo el reino. Aunque a la hora de guardar un secreto eran tumbas y prueba de ello era que aun seguían sus bocas sellado en cuanto a su renacimiento.

-Ha bueno benianos a saber… -si estaba a punto de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Si estaría en ese festival, no es así. – intervino Rukia cortando el rollo de una vez ante tanto rodeo.

-Bueno. – comenzó de nuevo Soi Fong un poco apenada, en realidad ella no había ido por la información si no para verla después de unos tres años sin verla, aunque lo mismo no podía decir de sus progenitores.

-Nunca cambian ustedes. Pero si asistiré esta vez. – confirmo las sospechas de Urahara que se encontraba disfrutando de una tasa humeante de té que no se sabía de donde la había sacado, sentado en el cómodo y mullido mueble al lado izquierdo de Minato.

-Ichigo se alegrara de que por fin te presentes ante él. – hablo Urahara después de soplar su te verde, mientras Hisana le ofrecía unos terroncito de azúcar que el aceptaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bueno se eso no estoy tan segura. – susurro Rukia un poco cohibida por compartir sus dudas con ellos.

-Pues yo que tu no lo dudaría. – ahora intervino Yoruichi apareciendo y desapareciendo en diferentes puntos de la sala, seguida de un enfurecido Kenyi algo agotado por sus intentos fallidos por atraparla.

-Bueno lo importante es que tengo un reto para los dos. – intervino de nuevo Urahara con una maliciosa sonrisa atrayendo los ojos violetas de Rukia y con ellos su completa atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?. – pregunto contrariada y a la vez curiosa, los retos de Urahara siempre eran interesantes, difíciles de lograr y sobre todo siempre venían acompañados de magníficos premios para ella, claro está.

-Si ganar este reto te daré la nueva colección limita de chapi que me llego hace unos días a la tienda. –el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Urahara se acentuó cuando vio la reacción de Rukia, si ya tenía en donde la quería.

-¿Tú… tú la tienes?. – y allí estaba la pregunta que quería oír, ya estaba listo su plan estaba en marcha.

-Así es, la duda ofende querida Rukia-sama… pero solo te la daré si muestras que eres acta para merecerla. –sí, si seguía así lograría su objetivo muy fácilmente. En sala que se había sumergido en silencio al ver la ingenuidad de Rukia, que a pesar de todo era algo que le daba lástima a la mayoría. Rukia siempre caía en los juegos de Urahara y esta no era la excepción a pesar de la inteligencia de la morena que dejaba de funcionar cuando tenía un Chapí de por medio.

-Claro que soy acta, como te atreves a insinuar que yo Rukia Kuchiki no soy acta para uno de tus retos. –si ya lo había hecho. Rukia se había metido a la boca del lobo solita y con ella arrastraría al pobre de Haruka que ya estaba sudando y jipato ante aquel nuevo reto en cual se vería involucrado si no quería ser torturado psicológicamente por la amante compulsiva de conejos deformes.

-Bueno… bueno no te sulfures. El reto es el siguiente: le quitaras el colgante que cuelga del cuello de Ichigo que lo señala a él como rey sin que él te descubra y te presentaras con el puesto cuando sean presentados ante la corte en el festival.

-Todo eso por un kit de chapi. – pregunto incrédulo y a la vez preocupado Haruka, por tomar tantos riesgos incluso poner sus existencias en juego solo por un estúpido conejo deforme, tal vez no se opondría si fuera el señor algas. "discúlpenme pero no recuerdo como se llama la figura verde que tanto le gusta a Byakuya"

-Cállate Haruka, acepto tu reto, ahora Haruka deja de jugar y manos a la obra iremos por ese colgante. – Rukia se sonó los dedos imaginando una y mil formas de quitarle dicho cargante al idiota de Ichigo. Ja eso no era ningún reto para la gran… gran Kuchiki Rukia. Ahora solo le quedaba convencer al idiota de Haruka y todo estaría listo. Eso sería como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

-¿Le robaras al rey?. – Haruka se estaba apegando a todas sus posibles salidas y esa era una de ellas.

-Ichigo es un idiota ni siquiera se dará de cuenta, acaso no tienes sentido de la aventura. Además yo quiero ese kit y tú me vas ayudar conseguirlo. – camino así su hermanito con una sonrisa tan grande y deslumbrante que solo le causaba terror al valiente vampiro.

-Genial, simplemente genial Urahara. Has arruinado mis días de tranquilidad. – recurrió al sarcasmos ocultando el temor que sentía así su hermana cuando tomaba esa actitud por el estúpido conejo deforme.

-Kenyi mañana partiremos al amanecer. – hablo fuerte y claro Rukia sabiendo que el joven la escucharía en donde estuviera que más probable sería que estuviera en su habitación en la planta superior, ignorando las quejas de su hermano gemelo al quien ya no le quedaban escusas en su repertorio.

-¡Pero si acaban de llegar!. – protesto Hisana dejando su copa de vino a un lado.

- Lo siento mamá pero un Kuchiki no puede ignorar un reto, mi orgullo lo impide. – se apego a su educación y su honor como miembro de dicha familia. Aunque siempre recurría a él cuando era completamente obtener algo, si sus intereses antes que todo, y después que lo que viniera si le quedaba tiempo, si no para otro día o noche seria.

-Habla claro que no lo haces por el orgullo si no por ese horroroso conejo. –interrumpió las cavilaciones de la morena con sus sarcasmo como siempre su queridísimo hermanito.

-Chapi no es feo… monstruo… - se quejo Rukia parándose a unos escasos centímetros de su hermano al cual ya temblaban las piernas.

-Ya Rukia no sea dramática. – le dio la espalda ya no podía aguantar esa aguda mirada que querían torturarlo o peor lanzarlo a la chimenea ardiente.

-Haruka eres un maldito… ya no te quiero. – Rukia saco un pañuelo dios sabe de dónde y comenzó a montar su ya bien ensayada escena.

-Aquí vamos con las escenita, conmigo no funcional esas lagrimas de cocodrilo. -Haruka se negó ver el rostro contraído de dolor fingido de Rukia que asía su mayor esfuerzo por no golpearlo por lo insensible que solía ser en esos momentos que ella ponía en práctica sus dotes de actriz bien especializada.

-Está bien no vengas conmigo, después no me pidas prestado mi kit porque no te voy a prestar. –apelo a su lado de niña mimada que molestaba mas a Haruka. ¿Y además que era eso de prestarle su kit?, el odiaba a ese conejo deforme.

-No conocía esos gustos de ti Haruka. – inertico con voz burlona Yoruichi que no perdía oportunidad de molestar al pobre de Haruka que estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco, claro si su corazón latiera lo cual no era el caso y nunca lo seria.

-Es que acaso no ven que está mintiendo. – casi se jala los cabellos aun sueltos de frustración. Entre Rukia y Yoruichi lo volverían loco.

-Como te atreves una dama nunca miente ¡nunca!. – soltó ofendida Rukia mientras lo miraba con orgullo herido aparentemente a la vez que sacaba nuevamente un pañuelo para limpiar unas inexistentes lagrimas.

-Bueno no se tu pero tú no eres una dama. – ignoro como siempre la escenita de Rukia y izo uso de su mejor arma. La indiferencia.

-¡Me estas molestando!. – Rukia le lanzo el pañuelo dándole en la nariz, olvidando su pose de dama ofendida.

-¡Así no me digas!.

-¡Cállense! ¡Dios!, acaban de llegar y me van a volver loca. – Minato se levanto del mueble que compartía con Urahara, mirando de forma reprobatorias a los dos jóvenes que perpetuarían su poder sanguíneo en aquellas peleas absurdas. A pesar de todo no habían madurado.

-He bueno de todas formas teníamos pensado en partir mañana en la mañana, así que no habrá ningún inconveniente. –intervino Byakuya antes de que volvieran a empezar con aquel escándalo sus hijos.

-Sí, y como siempre Kuchiki Rukia obtendrá lo que quiere… - sonrió triunfante Rukia mientras daba saltitos así la escalera despidiéndose de todos desde lejos con la mano.

-¿Que le dan de beber?. – pregunto Soi Fong sin poder creer que esa era su Rukia, la reina que ella admiraba por su auto control inquebrantable y su poder para dirigir un ejército sin que le temblara la mano a la hora de ejercer su poderío e imponer castigos, comportándose como una adolecente. En definitiva aquel renacimiento le había afectado, aunque en el fondo se alegraba que fuera feliz.

-Al parecer mi sangre tiene efectos secundarios. – respondió Haruka mirando a la capitana que asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

-Apura hermano que tengo algo de sueño. – hablo Rukia desde las escaleras.

-Bueno me retiro, madre, padre, abuelos, Urahara´s. –Haruka izo una reverencia propia de un caballero mostrando respeto así su familia e auto invitados de esa noche.

-¿Aun duermes con ella?. -Pregunto Yukito sorprendido por ese nuevo dato, aunque no tan nuevo desde pequeño no habían logrado que durmieran separados por más de dos minutos.

-Sí. – fue la corta repuesta de Haruka desapareciendo frente a todos, dejándolos en un silencio.

-Pobre Ichigo ahora le espera un trió. – susurro con dramatismo Yoruichi atrayendo la mirada de los presentes así ella.

-¡Yoruichi!.- le reclamo Hisana indignada por el comentario indecoroso de la ganta

-¿Qué? – pregunto con aires de inocencias aunque manteniendo ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos dorados.

…

Cinco horas después los hermanos Kuchiki se desemperezaban de su corto pero placentero letargo.

No era muy común que ellos lo tomaran, pero las circunstancias los habían orillado a ello, después de todo estaban en fin del mundo cuando a Haruka se le ocurrió la loca idea de regresar a la mansión para recibir la primavera y los rayos de la aurora después de una oscura noche, y como era de esperarse el escurridizo Haruka se había salido con la suya arrastrando a su queridísima hermanita y a Kenyi en un largo y tedioso viaje sin descanso hasta cinco hora antes. Que se les había hecho el milagro de llegar a la residencia familiar que ya casi se asemejaba a un castillo, sin ninguna duda esa era la mansión mas magnifica que habían visto, en todo su viaje ninguna se le asemejaba entre grandeza, lujos, paisaje y su arquitectura.

En el cuarto de los gemelos Rukia aun seguía sobre el pecho desnudo de su hermano respirando con calma, una calma que no sentía mientras que Haruka acariciaba su cabello azabache tan suave como una mota de algodón

-Maldito Urahara. – mascullo Rukia apretando las sabanas blanca que cubría su cuerpo y el de su hermano.

-Tranquila, obtendremos ese medallón y Kurosaki ni se dará de cuenta, no te preocupes aremos una estrategia, estudiare el castillo y sus entradas y salidas. Todo estará bien tendrá lo que tanto deseas.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa hermano y lo sabes, lo que me molesta es que me este obligando a verlo antes de la ceremonia de apertura del festival. –una suave brisa entro por la ventana y Rukia se quedo mirando las cortinas rojas aterciopelas y suaves como la piel de un durazno por unos segundos hasta que un pequeño remolino de viento se formo frente a ella. Era un parte miniatura del espíritu de viento que le hacia una visita en ese momento.

Rukia sonrió y se aparto un mechón de cabello que en ese momento cubría uno de sus ojos y se sentó arriba de la cintura de Haruka sin quitarle la mirada de encima al espíritu frente a ella.

-¿Cuál es el reporte espiritad del norte?. – pregunto dirigiéndose al pequeño remolino de viento que tomo la forma de un niño de 12 años de cabello plateado con una daga en la cintura y una túnica blanca con dorada tipo romana…

- Buenas noches ama, el arcángel Inoue Orihime junto con su familia se izo cargo de los demonios que despertaron en la cueva del ahorcado sellándolos de nuevo en la piedra oscura y ahora se dirigen asía el imperio, estarán allá a horas de mediodía cuando el sol este en lo arto del emblema del surgimiento. La señorita le envía saludos y espera verla en la el festival. –hablo con voz suave como silbido del viento el pequeño niño que aun mantenía la mirada en su ama.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y bajo de la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta cruzando la piernas mostrando su desnude a hijo del viento mientras que su cabello caía sobre sus pechos cubriéndolo de la visión del pequeño remolino de viento.

Apuño una de sus manos y en ella apareció un pétalo rosado de flor de cerezo y se llevo a los labios y soplo en el provocando un silbido suave que atrajo con el miles de pétalos que entraron por la ventana que daba a un barcón amplio. Los pétalos danzantes se transformaron en una pequeña niña de unos diez años con un largo y lacio cabello rosado pálido, ataviada de un quimono blanco con flores de cerezos en todos los tonos posibles del rosa y fucsia, pero lo más que resaltaba en aquella niña de apariencia frágil y piel tan blanca como la nieve, eran sus hermosos ojos verdes como las hojas en primavera que combinaban con su cabello y atuendo…

La niña izo una reverencia breve parada al lado del remolino de viento.

-¿Me ha llamado ama?.-

-Si querida Sakura, quiero que le lleves un mensaje a Ishida Uryuu. –la pequeña cerezo asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojada por la mención del joven. – dile que lo veré cuando la luz del sol toque el farola de gas y sus llamas se extinga bajo el cerezo.

-Si ama. – la niña acepto el mandato con otra reverencia.

-Ve con ella remolino de viento y que sus pétalos alcancen su objetivo, y dile cuando te encuentres en el camino con Orihime que estaré en el festival y que adelante su viaje ya que quiero verla en horas tempranas. Después de todo no puedo perderme un festival en mi honor, sería muy descotes de mi parte hacerles un nuevo desplante a los organizadores e invitados. –Rukia regreso al lado de Haruka que la abrazo nuevamente.

-Si ama. –respondió el remolino de viento tomando la mano de Sakura desapareciendo por la ventana dejando a los gemelos en la intimidad nuevamente.

-Le harás trampa a Urahara. – más que una pregunta fue una confirmación de Haruka que aprisiono una de las manos de Rukia.

-El nunca dijo que no podía recibir ayuda. –sonrió algo traviesa.

-Si tienes razón. – Rukia se acerco al cuello de su hermano lamiendo con su rosada lengua aquel cuello blanco y frio de su amado hermano.

Haruka cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto placentero ahogando un gemido.

-Tengo mucha sed, necesito un poco mas de sangre. – le susurro al oído provocando leves escalofríos al joven.

-¿Ya no te es suficiente mi sangre Ru…?- -pregunto ahora mirándola a los ojos rojos a causa de sed contenida.

-No. – Rukia miro a su hermano con sus ojos ya rojo casi vinotinto, la sed le estaba pasando factura y la sangre y la energía que emanaba el cuerpo de Haruka el cual estaba en una absoluta desnudes al igual que ella no le estaba brindando las suficiente resistencia para aguantar por más tiempo aquella atracción que emanaba Ichigo a pesar de la distancia.

Sin previo aviso Rukia hundió sus colmillos en cuello de su hermano que ahogo un gemido de placer.

Haruka era el único de la familia del cual Rukia podía beber directamente desde su cuello, y era eso que los hacía tan unidos, ella nunca tomaba más de los que le ofrecía su hermano y por eso el podía vivir para contar aquel hecho.

Absolvió con fuerza y desesperación asiendo que la respiración de Haruka se acelerada un poco aunque no la necesitaba solo era una reacción de su cuerpo producida por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Un placer que no le podía otorgar su hermana, porque simplemente su sangre era un veneno para él, aunque en ocasiones había estado dispuesto a probar de él, pero Rukia lo había detenido cuando adivinaba sus intenciones.

A pesar de estar desnudos en la cama de aquella forma uno arriba del otro estregando sus cuerpos con pasión, pasión que era producida por aquel acto que estaba llevando Rukia al tomar la sangre de aquel que la amaba con amor de hermanos he de resaltar. A pesar de estar en esa posición y en condiciones comprometedoras ellos no había llevado esa confianza y pasión a un nivel superior, porque a pesar que las relaciones entre hermanos de su misma especie siempre y cuando estos fueran vampiros no estaba prohibida, pero aun así ellos no querían llevar esa relación a otro nivel, porque simplemente ellos ya tenían a quien amar, y el amor de ellos era un amor que no llegaba a esos niveles.

El aura de Haruka envolvió a Rukia tranquilizándola y lo cual izo que ella dejara de hacer presión en sus brazos y sacara sus colmillos con lentitud de la piel de su hermano que la miraba extasiado, Rukia lamio la herida de sus colmillos que se serraron al terminar el contacto.

-Gracias Haruka, ahora te toca a ti alimentarte.

-Lástima que no me puedas ofrecer tu sangre como alimento. – dijo algo burlon.

-Si te alimentaras de ellas morirías o en el peor de los casos completaríamos el circulo y entonces el amor que siento por Ichigo no sería capaz de romper nuestra unión lo cual nos aria amantes para toda la eternidad.

-Eso lo sé, y créeme que fuéramos cometido ese error si no fuera porque tu sangre me podía matar con tan solo tocar mis labios.

-Sé que es difícil para ti contener las emociones que te hago sentir, pero solo será por un poco tiempo. –le aseguro, ya que su encuentro con el ser que mas amaba estaba próximo.

-Si lo cuando bebas de Ichigo ya nada los podrá separar, y yo podre descansar. – serró sus ojos mostrando una seriedad que solo mostraba con sus padres y los desconocidos.

-Haruka yo lo ciento. – no pudo evitar disculparse.

-Tranquila además me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos y alimentarte, después de todos soy tu hermano mayor tengo que cuidar de ti, además aun eres muy enana. –sonrió con cariño acariciando el rostro algo triste de Rukia que se transformo en una mueca peligrosa.

-¿Que has dicho Haruka?. – pregunto a la vez que una aura peligrosa la envolvía con instinto acecino

-Que ya es hora de vestirnos si quieres estar en la cita con ese tal Ishida. –sus voz sonó temblorosa, pero se felicito así mismo por la rápida respuesta que le dio a la enana diabólica.

…

Una caravana caminaba a la luz de luna resplandeciente siguiendo el camino trazado por las estrellas hasta aquel majestuoso castillo imperial custodiando por cuatro ángeles en cada una de sus torres que daban al punto diferente, norte, sur, este y oeste. Cada punto cardinal era custodiado por uno de aquellos ángeles legisladores de la paz, y en medio de aquellas cuatro torres estaba una quinta, más alta e imponente que las otras cuatros. La torre imperial donde se alojaba el rey y soberano de la oscuridad y los seres que habitaban en ella, pero tambien aquel rey protegía a los frágiles y pasajeros humanos.

Ocho personas a caballo conformaban aquella caravana, comandándola iba una joven de larga y espesa cabellera anaranjada que caía como cascadas onduladas en la puntas hasta su cintura, su rostro tenía una esencia difícil de definir entre infantil o gentil, sus ojos plata resplandecían con la luz proyectado por aquel astro que reinaba sobre las noches. Su piel era un poco bronceada, su cuerpo agraciado de grandes atributos, angosta cintura y anchas caderas, alta y atleta. Una mujer hermosa e invidiada por las deidades que la conocían.

Sobre un corcel blanco de una crin hermosa y resplandeciente.

La joven miraba su mano derecha y un anillo de compromiso de una extraña piedra azul similar a un zafiro pero más hermoso y brillante en forma de ovalo rodeador de polvo de plata y sujeto por un aro de oro blanco. Hermoso, lujoso, elegante, delicado y sencillo. No había duda que aquel hombre merecedor de su amor tenía un gusto envidiable.

-Te ves muy emocionada. – hablo un voz cantarina al lado de la joven que no tardo en dedicarle una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si madre ya no puedo esperar mucho tiempo más. Ya quiero mirarlo de nuevo. – miro el anillo nuevamente asiendo memoria de aquel día en que pidió su mano.

-Lo entiendo cariño lo debes de amar mucho. – la mujer sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su pequeña.

-Si desde siempre lo he amado, aunque al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero luego recordé todas aquellas aventuras de nuestras vidas pasadas, en todo lo que sentía cuando lo miraba, en lo mucho que deseaba estar con él, hablarle mirarle. Hay madre soy tan feliz de ser su prometida, después de todos estos años al fin voy a ser su esposa.

-Si me alegro mucho Orihime.

La peli naranja asintió, y siguió mostrando su resplandeciente sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes blancos y relucientes como perlas preciosas.

Una suave brisa con aroma florar y dos seres que solo sus ojos pudieron divisar hicieron que Orihime bajara de su caballo con un poco de dificulta ya que iba ataviada por un rosado vestido cernido al cuerpo cayendo como cascada hasta tocar la hierba que crecía en aquella tierra prospera donde a lo lejos se podía admiran grandes montañas rodeados de una abundante vegetación y árboles frutales.

-¿Que sucede hija?. –pregunto un vampiro que cabalgaba a unos metros que al ver la repentina acción de su hija bajando tambien rápidamente de su caballo listo para cualquier ataque, aunque sus sentidos no per servían alguna amenaza.

-Nada padre por favor continúen el viaje necesito hablar con alguien. –la sonrisa que segundos atrás adornaba el rostro de Inoue desaparecería mostrando una repentina seriedad.

-Pero Orihime. – intervino su hermano.

-Por favor hermano esta vez no me desobedezcas. Por favor todos continúen con el viaje yo me reuniré con ustedes en uso minutos. –dio la orden con voz alta y mostrando su firmeza como líder de aquel escuadrón.

Inoue corrió hasta lo alto de una colina con algo de dificulta ya que sus zapatos no le facilitaban mucho las cosas.

Corrió unos cinco minutos hasta llegar aun gran albor de cerezo totalmente vestido de pétalos rosados que bailaban junto al viento que movían sus ramas con delicadeza. Detrás del tronco salieron dos figuras pequeñas con apariencias de niños.

Una niña ataviada de un quimono blanco con adornado con pétalos de cerezos en todos los tonos y un niño de cabellos plateados que ella no tardo en reconocer.

-Traemos un mensaje. – ambos niños se inclinaron ante el ángel que asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor díganme el mensaje de mi reina. – pido la joven mostrando seriedad.

-Nuestra ama manda la respuesta de su pregunta. – susurro el niño.

-De verdad y que respondió. – esta vez no pudo mantener su rostro serio dejando escapar una melodiosa sonrisa.

-Ella ira al festival y allí le vera. Y pide que llegue lo antes posible a la ciudad imperial. – continuo dando la información el pequeño remolino de viento.

-Eso es emocionante por fin se mostrara. Muchísimas gracias remolino de viento, Sakura. Me han alegrado mucho esta noche. – sonrió ampliamente.

-No ha sido nada señorita, ahora nos retiramos. –los dos espíritus parte de la naturaleza se desvanecieron en el aire dejando a la joven Orihime sola mirando al vacio mientras susurraba un gracias…

…

-Ya estamos listos padre. – anuncio Rukia bajando por las escaleras de mármol seguida de Haruka.

-Muy bien es hora de partir. – anuncio Byakuya con el seño fruncido al ver la vestimenta que llevaba Rukia, y no era para menos llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero ajustado a su cuerpo, uno bruza negra pegada a su cuerpo de un color azul intenso, una capa negra `para protegerse de los rayos del sol del mediodía aunque aun era de noche, su cabello caía libremente ambos lado del rostro algo salvajes. En definitiva una imagen nada apropiada para una Kuchiki y ni hablar de Haruka y sus fachas.

-Papa me pregunto si podría ir a caballo, ya sabes no me gustaría ir en la carreta "mi trasero no lo aguantara" – dijo algo apenada en usar esas palabras en frente del siempre recto Byakuya.

-No es apropiado que una dama viaje en el lomo de un caballo cuando puede ir en la comodidad de un carruaje digno de su nobleza y teniendo en cuenta que eres una Kuchiki Yamamoto sería vergonzoso que llegaras a la ciudad imperial de esa forma tan atroz y poca femenina para una dama. -

-Repítelo por favor papa. – pidió algo incrédula por aquella sandeces de estupideces.

-Cual parte, la de poco femenina o la parte de… - intervino algo burlón Haruka ganándose un codazo en una de sus costillas que tuvieron punto a ceder ante aquel golpe.

-Cállate Haruka. – siseo con peligrosamente Rukia dejando salir algo de furia con aquellas palabras.

-Rukia es hora que te comportes como una dama, he dejado que viajaras como una vagabunda sin familia y estirpe explorando el mundo, pero has regresado a casa y es mejor que comiences a compórtate como una señorita, y lo mismo es contigo Haruka, ya es hora que dejes de comportarte de esa forma tan inmadura e irresponsable. Los dos son unos Kuchiki´s y es hora que ponga en alto el nombre de nuestra familia. Ahora Rukia será mejor que te cambies esa ropa que llevas no es nada femenina.

-Con todo el respeto que se merece papa, pero yo no quiero ponerme una carpa, además es caloroso, no me dejan mover con liberta, además todos esos encajes vaporosos, esos peinados sostificados... No ni loca, prefiero mi ropa aunque no te parezca femenina. Me gusta mi cabello suelto bailando a mi espalda, me agrada sentir este mechón de cabello rebelde sobre mi rostro. Me gusta cargar mi Zampakutou en la cintura, me encanta cabalgar. No me interesa ser una dama de sociedad que lo único que saben es asentir con la cabeza, sin ofender a mis madres, pero me gustar ser quien soy, no quiero fingir ser una remilgada cuando es lo que verdad detesto. Además a quien quiero impresionar con todo ese disfraz si ya mi nombre lo hace por sí solo. Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia y nadie cambiara mi forma de ser. – dijo con firmeza.

-¿Terminaste?. – Byakuya no se inmuto por tremendo discurso que de seguro ya Rukia lo tenía bien ensayado para momentos como ese.

-Sí. – respondió segura.

-Ahora vete a cambiar. – ordeno ante la cara de incrédula de Rukia y sus ojos mas grandes de lo común.

-Pero papá. –protesto aun si asimilar su orden.

-Solo esperaremos cinco minutos por los dos. -Ahora miro a Haruka de arriba abajo con desaprobación.

-¿Yo tambien?. – pregunto sin comprender que había de malo en su ropa.

-No creo que quieras avergonzar a tu familia hiendo al festival con esos andrajosos trapos. –tomo con algo de repulsión la chaqueta que llevaba puesta el joven y se le mostro una mancha de lodo en ella.

-No ahora iré cambiarme. – dijo con pesar ya que le gustaba la comodidad que le ofrecía esas prendas.

-Yo no voy. – contraataco Rukia aun renuente cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo mirada retadora.

-Cinco minuto. – fue lo último que dijo el Kuchiki antes de dirigirse a la salida para abordar el carruaje que esperaba por los miembros de la familia para darle inicio al viaje.

-Ya Ru, déjalo el ya lo decidió. – corto las quejas de Rukia antes que salieran de su boca.

-¡Pero no es justo!. – aun así se quejo mostrando un puchero.

-Y quien dijo que la educación que hemos dejado en el abandono es justo para nuestros padres Rukia, padre tiene razón, ya debemos madurar, ya no somos viajeros sin rumbo fijo, recuerda que hemos regresado a casa con la familia y nuestro regreso tiene consecuencias, ya no podemos vestir como antes, tenemos que darle honor a nuestra familia, y actual de la forma que lo hemos estado haciendo solo pone en vergüencita nuestro apellido, así que por favor de actuar como una caprichosa, porte una hermoso vestido o carpa, como lo prefieras nombrar pero apresúrate padre no nos espera por mucho tiempo.

-¡Hermano!.

Después de cinco minutos Rukia bajaba de las escaleras de mármol con una alfombra azul real en la cual se hundían los tacones de las delicadas sandalias negras que se ajustaban con delicadeza a sus pequeños pies, un vestido violeta caía desde sus caderas con capas delicadeza al vuelo. La parte de busto era decorado con encajes y piedras preciosas como zafiros y diamantes. Su cabello había sido recogido en sostificado moño adornado con una mariposa negra con incrustaciones de oro y plata que dejaba caer los risos perfectos por su espalda y hombros desnudos, acariciando su piel pálida y cremosa. Su rostro no estaba completamente natural, solo llevaba un poco de brillo color cereza en sus labios carnosos y sus ojos delineados con lápiz negro y sombra violeta con un toque de negro al final de cada palpado.

Unos largos salsilla caían sobre sus hombros y su cuello era adornado con una gargantilla con cientos de zafiros en miniatura que llegaban hasta el inicio del sus colinas.

No tardo en salir de la mansión y allí seca del carruaje negro algo lúgubre pero elegante, y con detalles en dorado y plateado, con cristales oscuros y cortinas aterciopeladas de un azul oscuro completamente aterciopeladas con bordados dorados en los bordes de cada una.

Sus asientos eran negro de cuero con muchos cojines azules y blancos. En interior del carruaje familiar ya estaban Byakuya, Hisana y Haruka solo faltaba Rukia. Mas atrás estaba el carruaje con las mismas caracterizas en el cual viajarían Yukito, Minato y Kenyi. La familia Urahara se había marchado minutos después de que Rukia y Haruka se fueran a descansar ya que ellos tenían asuntos que atender antes del festival. Ya que Soi Fong juntos a sus padres eran los encargados de la seguridad.

El lacayo le abrió la puerta a la futura reina y le dio su capa negra aterciopelada. Rukia la tomo y con unas simples gracias subió al carruaje sentándose junto a Haruka que la miro sorprendido. Y la verdad no era para menos ya que tenía 30 años que no la veía vestida igual a una dama de la alta sociedad.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, si se puede llamar tranquilo a las constante discusiones de los gemelos que ya tenían a sus propios padres desesperados y para desesperar a Byakuya solo bastaba nombrar a Yoruichi o a un gato negro, pero sus hijos con solo discutir Yoruichi era un simple minino ante la fiera de Rukia y Haruka juntos y encerados en un espacio reducido como un carruaje, a pesar de la rígida educación que Byakuya había empleado en sus hijos, esa educación de tantos años y esfuerzos se había esfumado en aquel viaje que habían desecho los Kuchiki durante 30 largos años.

Masaki trataba de controlar a su esposo que ya tenía su mano derecha en la gurda de su Zampakutou listo para descuartizar a sus hijos si no se callaban.

Mas detrás Yukito, Minato y Kenyi tenían barias gotas en sus frentes y solo podían compadecer a los pobres padres que no sabían qué hacer con sus hijos inmaduros y que al parecer sus infancia no les había bastado aun para las riñas. Y sobre todo agradecían que nos les hubiera tocado viajar con ese pal, aunque desde donde iban podían oír claramente sus discusiones como si los tuvieran en el mismo carruaje. Solo resoplaron y trataron de bloquear las voces de su nietos y ahora la de su hija que se unía a la discusión a la cual no tardaría de unirse el patriarca de dicha familia.

6 horas más tardes y después que las seis magníficos caballos que tiraban de cada uno de los carruajes galoparan sin parar llegaron a la entrada de aquella ciudad imperial rodeadas de casas y mansiones majestuosas y de bellezas envidiables, algo separadas de las casa de los campesinos que eran las que estaban más centradas debido a ruido que no podían tolerar por mucho tiempo los vampiros y creaturas con oídos sumamente agudos.

Antes de adentrarse más al pueblo una adolorida Rukia que debes en cuando se cambiaba de posición ya que su pobre trasero ya no aguantaba mas aquel endemoniado carruaje ordeno al cochero que se detuviera ante las miradas de desconcierto de sus padre y hermano.

-¿Qué crees que haces Rukia?. – pregunto Byakuya al ver como Rukia se bajaba del carruaje con algo de dificulta tomándola del ante brazo.

-Tengo una cita a la cual acudir, los alcanzare en un rato en la mansión en la cual nos alojaremos. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos mostrando una madures que minutos antes no poseían sus ojos.

-¿No iras ahora mismo a cumplir con el reto de Urahara?. – pregunto Masaki algo preocupada por todo aquello que le daba muy mala espina.

-No mamá es algo más serio que eso. -Ante aquella seguridad a Masaki no le quedaba más remedio que creer en las palabras de su hija aunque aun así se sentía algo angustiada.

-¿Iras a verlo?. –pregunto Haruka mirando a los ojos de Rukia sospechando su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Así es. –confirmo.

-Iré contigo. – Haruka se levanto con algo de dificulta le dolía todo a causa de los golpes que daba la carreta cada vez que pasaba por arriba de alguna piedra o caía en algún bache del camino.

-No es mejor que baya sola. – lo detuvo Rukia.

-Pero. –protesto, no entendía porque Rukia siempre se negaba que asistiera a las reuniones que tenia con aquel cuarteto. Entendía que fueran los salvadores junto con ella y que compartían un montón de casa en común, pero no habían convivido con ella más de lo que lo había hecho, no compartían los mismos justos, la misma sangre. Tal vez estaba celoso de aquellos ángeles. Pero algo que no podía evitar, porque ella era su pequeña y adorada hermanita.

-Por favor Haruka ve con Hisana onee-chan y Byakuya ni-sama. – aquel tono de Rukia mostraba que ella en ese momento iba a tratar asuntos importantes, aunque le dolía a sus padres a que los llamara de aquella forma que solía llamarlos en antaño.

-Rukia. –susurro con un tono dolido Hisana, que golpeo a Rukia fuertemente. Pero algo que no había podido evitar, las palabras habían salido de sus labios sin poder controlarlas. Quizás esa fue la única forma de mostrarle que ellos no tenían ningún poder para influir más en su existencia y en sus decisiones, no era que ella no estaba agradecida por todo lo que ellos habían hecho por ella, porque si lo estaba y no tenía la mínima idea que hacer para mostrarle lo agradecía que estaba con ellos, pero en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en enfrentar el pasado y ahora su próximo futuro.

Ante los ojos de todos se desvaneció en aire dejando partículas de colores brillando ante la aurora.

…

En la montaña cercana a la ciudad imperial un joven subía cada escalón que lo llevaría a la cima de la montaña sagrada de los Quincy. Cada paso que daba asía que el viento insiera olas con su capa blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo desvaneciéndolo en aquella espesa neblina que cubría casi en su totalidad aquel majestuoso lugar.

Aunque sus pasos eran lentos avanzaba con gran rapidez. El joven de tez blanca casi pálido, ojos azules y cabello negro vestido con un elegante traje blanco y azul Quincy diseñado por el mismo.

Se detuvo y suspiro, aun le faltaba unos cuantos escalones para llegar a la sima y aunque pudo usar sus habilidades y poderes para llegar más rápido prefirió escalar poco a poco aquellos escalones que le traían tantos recuerdos de su niñez tanto en el antiguo mundo como en ese.

Aunque la destrucción de aquel mundo al que todos llamaban antiguo había arrasado con todo las construcciones así como montañas y bosques creando nuevos relieves cambiando cada uno de las formaciones geográficas antes conocidas por nuevas, un nuevo mundo no solo en palabras y pensamientos de los sobrevivientes de aquella épocas pasadas. Si no que era la realidad aquel mundo no era conocido, era diferente en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero sin embargo había construcciones y montañas como aquella sagrada en la que se encontraba el ángel Ishida Uryuu que no había cambiando, se mantenían intactas, su esencia, sus bosques y construcción. No entendía porque aquella no había sido tocada. Pero ese misterio debía mantenerse así asta el destino le rebelara las respuestas o la montaña lo insiera por sí misma. Aunque el ya contaba con sus teorías al respecto.

El joven con apariencia de un hombre de 20 años se detuvo en el último escalón. Una suave brisa fría lo recibió y los arboles se mecieron y los pétalos de cerezo danzaron envolviéndolo para luego mostrarle el camino que debía seguir.

Sus pasos producían un sonido rítmico que rompía la armonía de aquel silencioso lugar. Poco a poco las aves comenzaron a despertar inundando aquel hermoso lugar con sus cantos. Tras unos cinco minutos caminando Ishida llego hasta el templo sagrado. Los pétalos de cerezo formaron a una pequeña niña con quimono blanco que el ya conocía, ella era unos de los espíritus que la protegían a ella. Aquella vampiresa que se presentaría ante él en breves minutos.

Ishida sonrió y se paro frente a la pequeña asintiendo con la cabeza, ya entendía lo que quería decirle la niña que siempre se mostraba tímida ante él, puso su mano sobre su cabello rosado y le dio una pequeño presente que era una cinta roja para que se sujetara el cabello lacio.

La pequeña la tomo con algo de timidez y sonrió mientras se le llevaba al pecho mostrando un hermoso sonrojo que asía juego con todo ella.

-Gracias pequeña Sakura. – susurro alejándose un paso de la pequeña que asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor espere, ella vendrá. – pidió la niña aun si atreverse a levantar el rostro sonrojado.

-Sí. –contesto el Quincy mirando a la pequeña niña a quien le había tomado mucho cariño desde la primera vez que la había visto.

-Ishida –sama… yo… yo… muchas gracias. – izo una reverencia mientras sus ojos verdes destellaban con mas intensidad mostrando aquel brillo de alegría.

Ishida sintió y sonrió, a la vez que la pequeña Sakura se volvía cientos de pétalos de cerezo que formaron un remolino junto con el viento repentino que apareció. Ishida diviso antes de entrar en el templo el rostro de un pequeño con el seño fruncido. Y no pudo evitar sonreír ante los celos que mostraba aquel pequeño espíritu del viento.

Se quito los zapatos y camino hasta el buda gigante frente a él rodeado de unos cuantos inciensos. Se inclino mostrando sus respetos y se acerco aquel extraño símbolo que una vez había presionado. Y como lo recordaba al presionarlo el buda se elevo mostrando una pequeña trampilla y unos tres recipientes de la misma forma pero hechos de diferentes materiales. Tomo uno de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo saco de aquella trampilla y se puso de pie. El buda regreso a su lugar, presento sus respeto nuevamente al custodiador de aquel elixir que contenía aquel recipiente. Salió del templo con pasos lentos. Suspiro y miro asía el horizonte, al sol naciente que destellaba balanceante las copas de los arboles con sus primeros rayos de luz. Tonos anaranjados, rojos, rosados y otra variedad no muy extensa coloreaban las suaves nubes, tras unos tres minutos se paro frente aquel árbol de cerezo que aun a pesar de los siglos mostraba su glorioso vestido de pétalos rosados. El banco aun seguía igual a la última vez que ella se había sentado en el. La farola de gas aun seguía mostrando sus llamas que señalaban aquel lugar como el encuentro de los Quincy con la diosa de los hermosos lirios.

-Es hermosa no lo crees pequeño Uryuu. –Ishida se güiro lentamente para mirar aquella persona que le habla con aquella delicadeza y melodiosa voz. –A pesar de los siglos sigue mostrado sus llamas señalándole a los Quincy s el lugar en donde me deben de encontrar. -sus ojos se tornaron tristes al ver aquella llamas que aun deleitaban aquellos que miraban la antigua farola.

Ishida giro su cuerpo por completo e izo una reverencia para luego ponerse de rodilla poniendo su mano derecha en su corazón sosteniendo con la izquierda aquel recipiente minutos atrás extraído del templo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Rukia-sama. –susurro con voz audible dejándose envolver por la aura calidad que emanaba el cuerpo de Rukia.

-Así es pequeño Uryuu. – Rukia inclino la cabeza mostrándole tambien sus respetos al Quincy.

Ishida se puso de pie, mientras Rukia se quitaba la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo y rostro dejando ver su hermoso rostro reluciente y sus grandes ojos destellantes de bondad y una inalcanzable sabiduría. Con pasos pausados y moviendo sus caderas con delicadezas tomo asiendo en aquella banca antigua bajo el frondoso árbol que dejo caer sus pétalos como ofrenda aquel ser tan maravilloso que disfrutaba de su olor y sus belleza embelesadora.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo árbol sagrado desde la última vez que te visite viejo amigo. – Rukia acaricio la corteza de cerezo pasando sus delicadas manos acariciándolo. El cerezo movió con más suavidad sus ramas provocando un zumbido melodioso ofreciéndole mas pétalos de cerezos que caían como copos de nieve sobre la morena que sonrió dejando salir una armoniosa melodía de sus labios que no podrían ser comparados con el canto de un ruiseñor.

-He venido como me lo has pedido y he traído una ofrenda. – Ishida dio los escasos pasos que lo separaban de la vampiresa ofreciéndole el recipiente aun con la cabeza gacha.

-Veo que no te has olvidado de la tradición.- Rukia tomo en envase absorbiendo el delicioso olor que producía aquel elixir.

-Así es. –Ishida se levanto y miro el rostro de Rukia que aun mantenía su vista fija en aquel recipiente que sostenía con cuidado.

-La última vez que se me ofreció esta sangre, fuiste tú quien me la dio y no de buena forma si bien lo recuerdo. – suspiro y miro asía el templo y luego a Ishida recordando su primer encuentro.

-Le ruego que me disculpe. – pidió el Quincy al recordar aquel encuentro en donde había estado dispuesto a matar aquella mujer frente a él.

-No te preocupes, eso fue en el pasado ahora lo que importa es el futuro hermoso que se abre ante nuestros ojos… Uryuu querido toma asiento a mi lado y dime porque si ya me habías dado de beber de esta sangre celestial y que solo una vez puede ser abierta aquella trampilla por un Quincy tú lo has hecho por segunda vez.

Ishida asintió y tomo asiento al lado de Rukia absolviendo aquel olor natural que desprendía su cuerpo a lirios.

-La respuesta es sencilla Rukia-sama.

-Sí, ¿y cuál es la respuesta?.

-Es que yo si fallecí en aquella ocasión cuando serramos y sellamos aquella puerta. A pesar de que sus deseos el cual era que nosotros no padeciéramos en aquella guerra, aun así para poder sellar la puerta se necesitaba toda la energía espiritual de todos nosotros y de las cuentas espirituales. Yuzu, Orihime, Sado y yo no teníamos opción más que ofrecer nuestras vidas para salvar a los humanos que aun vivían. Pero a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos fueron destruidos aun así quedo nuestra esencia dispersa en aquel mundo maligno. Y usted izo uso de sus cuentas para regresarnos a la vida, pero el poder no era suficiente para devolvernos como adultos y adolecentes que éramos, si no como pequeños bebes que poco a poco creceríamos y recordaríamos nuestras vidas pasado y así poder recuperar nuestras identidades y nuestro poder como guardianes de la tierra y todos sus seres vivientes y no vivientes. En pocas palabras mi cuerpo murió y con él murió muchas de mis actitudes que me inclinaban asía el mal y sobre todo con mi antiguo cuerpo murió mis prejuicios asía aquellos que creía aberraciones de la naturaleza. ¿Yo soy una creación mas de este mundo no es así Rukia-sama?. –asintió y sonrió mientras el viento movía su cabello con delicadeza. El y los otros ángeles no eran humanos ni demonios eran simplemente creaciones de luz y de la esperanza de los corazones.

-Así es, ustedes son parte del núcleo de esta tierra, sus almas deben permanecer puras y justas. Aunque suene fácil sé que no lo es, porque a pesar de todo aun hay egoísmo en nuestros corazones y la oscuridad aun vive en cada una de nuestras almas, solo que esta dormida esperando cualquier signo de debilidad para apoderarse de nosotros. Es un peso muy grande que he puesto sobre sus hombros al tráelos de regreso. -Nuevamente los ojos Rukia se perdieron en el cielo mostrando esa tristeza y angustia que aun sentía su corazón por haber regresado aquellos seres a la vida y amarrarlos a un destino que quizás ellos no querían y a los que ella los había obligado.

-Nosotros no lo vemos así. –suspiro, dándose cuenta que lo que le preocupada a Rukia era que ellos se sintieran obligados por ella. - Nosotros creemos que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer… amamos a este mundo con la misma fuerza que lo hace usted y de la misma forma que lo hace el. – miro a Rukia esperando su reacción al mencionarle "EL".

-"El". –su susurro se perdió en la nada de aquel amanecer en cual recibía el aurora de una hermosa primavera que hacia florecer los campos y vestía sus árboles con los más hermosos colores vivos y armonioso que brindaban no solo su belleza si no tambien sus perfumes naturales que mostraban la pureza que formaba el mundo.

-El aun espera por usted, aunque ya no lo grite se que su corazón la llama cada noche, si no a enloquecido es porque no lo hemos dejado caer ante su dolor.

-Conozco sus sentimientos, el viento me susurra al oído cada vez que él dice mi nombre. Sé que aun su alma llora y sus ojos se llenar de tristeza. Pero sé que sabes que era necesario, yo podía estar con él hasta que la paz fuera plena y las criaturas oscuras, de luz y los humanos fueran unificados. – ella ya les había explicado eso a ellos desde un principio cuando se encontraron por primera vez y les había pedido que callaran y nunca rebelaran que ella había vuelto a la vida al igual que ellos en forma de bebe desde el vientre de Hisana.

-Se que si usted fuera estado con él, todo por lo que luchamos se fuera visto en peligro y quizás sus sueños se fueran derrumbado… nuestros sueños se fueran derrumbado, porque sus sueños pasaron hacer parte de los nosotros y de lo que somos. –Ishida miro los ojos de Rukia que aun se mostraban distantes debido a los recuerdos que la embargaban en ese momento.

-Sí. Mis sueños era la unidad y igualdad de todo los seres que habitamos este maravilloso planeta, aunque aún existe el mal se que luchan día a día, noche tras noche por mantenerlo lejos de las criaturas más frágiles que puedes caer antes sus garras. – Rukia abrió con delicadeza aquel recipiente el cual dejo salir su exquisito olor embriagante que nublo cada uno de sus sentidos volviendo sus ojos rojos a causa de sed que en ese momento pedía ser saciedad…

-Las pocas rebeliones que han habido han sido solucionadas de la mejor forma pacífica que se ha podido… aunque hay ocasiones que la violencia es necesaria. – dijo en forma ausente justificando algunas de sus acciones.

-Lo sed, aunque esta vez Orihime ha llegado a una solución sin recurrir a la fuerza y sin derramar sangre. Esperemos que aquellas criaturas sepan apreciar la oportunidad que se ha otorgado… Uryuu querido si vuelven a sus andanzas quiero que los destruyas, no podemos permitir que nuestro mundo se vean nuevamente afectado por la maldad, aunque me duela en lo profundo de mi corazón sus existencias, no podemos arriesgar la vida o existencias inocentes a causa de nuestra debilidad para castigar aquellos que incumplan las leyes impuestas y se aceptan el mal.

-No dudare en soltar mis flechas contra la maldad y la oscuridad que se quiera levantar en contra de la humanidad. – aseguro el joven aceptando la orden que se le había dado.

-Esperemos que no tengamos que recurrir a esos métodos primitivos. – Rukia suspiro y miro un pétalo de cerezo que descansaba en su falda, lo quedo mirando unos minutos antes de que su atención fuera a parar nuevamente aquel reciente con sangre, una sangre tan antigua y pura llena de poder, se la llevo a los labios lentamente, sería la primera vez que bebería aquel elixir desde su renacimiento y apenas podía contener las ansias de saborearla, de sentir como su calidez llenaba su cuerpo recorriendo cada fibra muerta llenándola de vida y al poder. El liquido toco sus labios enrojecidos y luego paso a llenar lentamente su boca en una tortuosa lentitud que dominaba cada uno de sus sentidos enfrascado en una lucha para poseer toda su atención en aquella sangre roja y espesa que calentaba su boca abriéndose paso a su garganta y sin poder evitarlo trago el primer salvó de sangre seguido uno y otro y otro perdiendo los sentidos disfrutando de aquel sabor que la llenaba de fuerza para poder resistir la tentación que era Ichigo en ese momento. Ichigo su sangre la llamaba con tanta fuerza que temía ceder antes del tiempo.

Pronto el recipiente de plata se vio vacio y tuvo que separarlo de sus labios con lentitud manteniendo sus ojos serrados mientras su lengua roja degustaba la poca sangre que había mojado sus labios. Abrió sus ojos y suspiro mirando un nuevo pétalo descansado sobre sus faldas. Lo tomo con cuidado y se lo llevo a los labios soplando en el, provocando un zumbido armonioso. Cientos de pétalos materializaron a la pequeña de quimono blanco y cabello rosa ahora sostenido con una cinta roja en un moño.

-Sakura ve por Yuzu, Sado y Orihime, es hora de reunirme con todos. – ordeno Rukia mirando a los ojos de la pequeña que sonreía algo tímida antela presencia del Quincy.

-Si ama. – izo una breve reverencia y desapareció convirtiéndose nuevamente en pétalos de cerezo que fueron arrastrados por viento en dirección aquellos ángeles.

- Necesitare la ayuda de ustedes para ganar un reto. – sonrió Rukia con una mirada ahora traviesa, la sangre la había saciado, por fin se sentía libre de aquel ardor en la garganta que comenzaba a quemarla a pesar de que ahora se alimentaba con más frecuencia de la sangre de su hermano.

-¿Otro?. – estaba algo sorprendido ya que pensaba que Rukia ya se había dejado de esos juegos inventados por Urahara. Pero se había equivocado, aunque él en algunas ocasiones había terminaba involucrado y esta vez no sería la excepción. Aunque no le vendría nada mal, siempre los retos de Urahara eran algo complicados y a veces difíciles de llevar a cabo.

-Pues sí, pero este es más difícil este tiene que ver con Ichigo y algo que él posee. – bueno ahora sí que estaba motivado el peli negro, y sin pensarlo ya estaba aceptando entrar en aquel juego.

-Interesante. – susurro, asiendo que Rukia sonriera ya que ella sabía que ninguno se negaría cuando escucharan lo que tenían que hacer.

…

-¡Ichigo -kun…! – una voluptuosa joven corría por los pasillos del palacio siguiendo al nombrado que caminaba concentrado leyendo unos documentos.

...Ichigo –kun. – Ichigo se güiro al reconocer la voz de la joven que venia corriendo en su encuentro algo cansada.

-¡Orihime- chan! –se sorprendió un poco al verla y la verdad era que no la esperaba a esa hora, su llegada era esperara para horas del mediodía.

-Sí. –contesto algo cansada por la carrerita. -He venido a traerte el informe de la misión. – tomo aire y le mostro los documentos que llevaba en las manos.

-Entonces vamos a la biblioteca que es a donde me dirigía. – le dijo girándose para retomar su camino.

-Sí. –asintió algo perturbada por la sequedad del joven, aunque Ichigo no era muy afectivo pero siempre se mostraba un poco mas cariñoso con ella. El recorrido de unos cinco minutos fue tranquilo y silencioso, un silencio que incomodaba a Inoue y disfrutaba Ichigo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Por favor toma asiento. –pidió Ichigo ya dentro de la majestuoso biblioteca con miles y miles de libros cubriendo las paredes hasta la gran obra de arte que representaba el techo.

-Si Ichigo-kun. -Inoue se sentó frete a Ichigo en una cómoda y mullida silla de cuero negra de roble frente a un escritorio color marrón pulido del mismo material donde reposaban ahora los codos de Ichigo que apoyaba su rostro de una de sus manos mientras tomaba uno de los documentos que había estado leyendo ante la abrupta llegada de la peli naranja.

Inoue espero que terminar con su trabajo, y dos minutos más tarde Ichigo guardaba el documento después de fírmalo en una de las gavetas de su escritorio.

-El reporte por favor. – pidió mientras extendía la mano en dirección del ángel guardián de la paz.

-Si aquí esta. – Inoue fue despertada de su ensoñación, pero reacciono a tiempo dándole el documento a un cambiado Ichigo, que mostraba su madures en cada centímetro de su rostro.

-Han aceptado el acuerdo. – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación algo sorprendido por el logro de peli naranja que no pudo evitar sonreír ante su logro.

-Así es nos resulto un poco difícil llegar a nuestro a cuerdo pero… - fue interrumpida por una cálida brisa que entraba por el ventanal detrás de Ichigo que daba a un hermoso jardín lleno de lirios blancos al cual solo tenia acceso el peli naranja.

- Orihime- sama. – cientos de pétalos tomaron la forma de una ya conocida Sakura.

-Sakura. – se sorprendió al verla allí frente a Ichigo, lo cual izo que el corazón de la joven se acelerada y Ichigo lo notara.

-¿Orihime quien es ella?. – pregunto mirando a la pequeña con curiosidad, él sabía que era un espíritu del bosque muy dificil de verles hablar con humanos o criaturas oscuras ya que ellos eran seres de luz, aunque siendo Inoue debía ser una excepción ya que ella tambien era un ser de luz.

-He…ha… bueno… ella… ella es… - el nerviosismo se izo presente y las sospechas de Ichigo cobraron vida.

-Yo soy Sakura mi señor un espíritu del bosque y he venido a traer un mensaje de mi ama. – informa la pequeña asiendo una reverencia al peli naranja que asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y quien es tu ama pequeña? . – no pudo evitar preguntar con mas curiosidad.

-Ella es la…- pero su respuesta se vio interrumpida por una Inoue al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-Ichigo – kun aquí está todo la referente a la misión… - le dio el reporte y se puso de pie rápidamente. - Sakura-san por favor acompáñeme. – pidió acercándose a la pequeña tomándola de una mano.

-Orihime aun la pequeña Sakura no responde a mi pregunta. – intervino Ichigo impidiendo la huida de la joven que ya se acercaba con pasos veloces a la puerta.

-Lo siento Kurosaki -sama pero ese es un secreto que no se me ha permitió rebelar, por favor no se moleste conmigo, pero como uno de los cuatro ángeles guardianes debo seguir ciertas reglas que no puedo romper aunque me sea ordenado por usted. Ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme, Sakura –san por favor ven conmigo. – pidió la morena al ver que la joven se había alejado de su alcance ya que no le gustaba mucho ser tocada.

-Shinji… - llamo Ichigo al ver como Inoue serraba la puerta apresuradamente huyendo de sus ojos escudriñadores.

-Sí. – detrás de Ichigo apareció un hombre de larga cabellera rubia mostrando todos sus dientes en una resplandeciente sonrisa algo perturbadora para quien la miraba más de un minuto.

-Ve. – ordeno sabiendo que hombre había escuchado toda la conversación, no por nada era una de sus sombras.

-Creí que confiabas en ella. – miro a Ichigo buscando algún signo de duda o desconfianza, pero no la encontró ya que su lugar había una segadora curiosidad.

-Y lo hago solo que esta muy nerviosa. – suspiro serrando sus ojos arregostándose de su silla de espaldar ancho y alto.

-Entiendo. – suspiro el hombre buscando la energía pura del ángel y desapareciendo antes de oír las últimas palabras de Ichigo.

-Quien quiera que sea el amo del espíritu, debe ser alguien muy poderoso para tener a su servicio a un espíritu del bosque... – Ichigo se levanto de su mueble y camino hasta el ventanal mirando aquel manto blanco de flores. - ¿Rukia, donde estas? – pregunto por millonésima vez en ese año.

En los jardines del palacio Inoue descansaba sentada en una banca cerca de una fuente de dos cisnes de mármol rodeadas de aves que disfrutaban de un placentero baño.

-Eso ha estado cerca Sakura-san debes ser más cuidadosa a la hora de hablar, no pido que mientas si no que omitas cierto tipo de información. – repecho Inoue mostrándose su faceta seria.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Orihime-sama pero yo no le iba a revelar quién era mi ama. – respondió indignada la pequeña ante la falta de confianza del ángel.

-¿A no?. – pregunto confundida ante la aclaración de la pequeña que negó con la cabeza.

-No lo iba hacer. Y creo que los conejos son hermosos cuando saltan entre las hierbas. – dijo seriamente esperando que Inoue captara el mensaje.

-Han… si son muy escurridizos.- contesto Inoue buscando el intruso con disimulo.

-Sí que lo son… el fuego del farol esta por extinguirse así que te recomiendo alimentar el fuego con rapidez. – pidió la niña mirando asía aquel que las vigilaba con descaro.

-Si tienes razón, no me gustaría que ese hermoso fuego deje de iluminar el sendero del árbol sagrado. – siguió el juego Inoue sintiendo por fin la energía oscura de una de las sombras de Ichigo.

-Me retiro Orihime -sama. –

-Espera tengo algo ara ti Sakura. – Metió una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su elegante vestido esperando encontrar aquel presente para la niña por su mal comportamiento con ella minutos atrás.- A bueno lo tenía porque… he espera un momento. A si aquí esta, toma es un chocolate es muy dulce tiene un poco de mermelada de fresa.- sonrió al ver los ojos brillantes de emoción de la pequeña.

-Muchas gracias huele muy rico. – dijo mientras olía serrando los ojos el dulce olor que desprendía el chocolate con fresa.

-Si es muy delicioso y más cuando se lo pones a los fideos deberías intentarlo. – ahora los ojos que destellaron estrellitas fueron de los Inoue mientras una gótica resbalaba por el rostro de la pequeña y el de Shinji oculto detrás de un árbol.

-Yo… yo… a mí me gusta así. – dijo algo nerviosa la pequeña.

-A bueno algún día te invitare para que…

-Lo siento mucho Orihime -sama ya me tengo que retirar. – se apresuro a decir antes de ser obligada aprobar aquella cosa que ya le parecía asquerosa de solo pensarlo.

-Sí, perdón, iré a alimentar el fuego. – dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar rápidamente esperando perder al idiota de Shinji que parecía dispuesto a seguirla.

…

-¡Hijo!. – la voz de Masaki derrochante de cariño y amor cuando llamaba a su primogénito no se dejo notar esta vez. Ichigo que miraba aquel jardín de lirios de pie cerca del imponente ventanal se güiro lentamente para ver a su madre.

-¿Que sucede mama?. – pregunto ofreciéndole una sonrisa algo forzada, ya que lo menos que quería en ese momento era sonreír

-Estoy algo preocupada por ti. – dijo sin rodeos mientras su ojos revelaban la tristeza al ver a su hijo en ese estado, siempre era lo mismo para aquella fecha.

-No tienes por qué estarlo. – sonrió mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio dándole la espalda aquella belleza natural que segundos atrás admiraba.

-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo. – Masaki camino hasta el escritorio y lo rodeo hasta llegar a Ichigo.

-Mañana es el día del festival. – susurro Ichigo al tiempo que Masaki ponía una de sus frías manos en rostro de su hijo que serró los ojos al sentir el contacto de su madre.

-Lo sé. – susurro Masaki con dolor, ella sabía que significaba ese día para su hijo, ese día en que cada uno de los recuerdos de aquella guerra lo atormentaba una y otra vez con aquella dolorosa despedida. La despedida del ser que mas el amaba en el mundo, la despedida de su felicidad y la despedida de su corazón, porque Rukia se había llevado consigo su corazón dejando en el pecho de Ichigo un vacio que necesitaba ser llenado con urgencia ya que moría lentamente de dolor. -Y se que mañana como todos los años esperaras a que ella aparezca dentro de la multitud.

-¡Mamá!. – Ichigo se separo de los brazos de su mana y la vio a los ojos.

-No Ichigo, se que has invitado a los Kuchiki porque te intrigan sus hijos, se que has estado investigado, y sé que descubriste que los vampiros no pueden tener gemelos ya que es parte de la maldición que se cierne sobre nosotros, pero quiero que recuerdes que la madre de Rukia pudo engendrar en dos ocasiones y que dentro de esa familia todo es posible incluso tener gemelos. Por ello te pido que no te ilusiones tanto. Sé que te han confirmado su llegada, y que no han visto a nadie con las características de Rukia entre ellos que no sean Hisana y su madre. Y que han visto a uno de los gemelos.- Masaki estaba muy informada de aquel acontecimiento, a pesar de todo ella tambien estaba muy intrigada de aquel hecho, ya que los hijos del matrimonio Kuchiki nunca se habían presentado a la sociedad y eso le daba esperanza de que ella… su Rukia fuera uno de esos gemelos, aunque no podía decirle a su hijo lo que su corazón anhelaba porque si uno de esos gemelos no resultaba ser Rukia, no sabría como levantar de nuevo los trozos del corazón de su hijo ante la decepción y el dolor al no encontrarla .

-Aun hay posibilidad mama de que ella haiga renacido o regresado a su lugar de origen y que mejor que su familia. – argumento Ichigo poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ello.

-Y sin no es...- Masaki fue interrumpida por Ichigo que la miraba con dolor en sus ojos.

-Por favor madre déjame tener aunque sea por última vez la fe de volverla a ver. – pidió en un susurro.

-¿Por última vez?. – pregunto creyendo haber oído mal las palabras de su hijo.

-Si me he prometido a mismo que si esta vez no la encuentro dejare el pasado en el olvido y mirare el futuro y trataré de olvidarla aunque tenga que desgárrame por dentro, yo no puedo seguir viviendo en esta agonía, ya es suficiente, ya no puedo ser tan masoquista. –Ichigo apuño sus manos con fuerza hiriéndose con sus uñas las palmas de las manos ante el dolor que en ese momento se ceñía a su pecho oprimiéndolo llevándolo a la agonía que era seguir existiendo sin el ser más amado.

-¿Estás dispuesto a olvidarla después de tanto tiempo de espera y búsqueda?. – aun Masaki se mostraba algo perturbada con aquella información dada por su hijo. Ella creía que Ichigo la esperaría eternamente. Que el amor asía ella era tan fuerte que no le importaría la larga espera. Pero estaba equivocada Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a seguir sumergiéndose en el dolor, la tristeza, la desolación, la desesperación, la agonía que era la espera de Rukia.

-Sí. –fue su corta respuesta pero firmo mostrando la determinación de sus palabras.

-Ichigo. – susurro Masaki mirando como su hijo se ponía de pie y volvía nuevamente a mirar por el ventanal asía los lirios blancos que cubrían como una alfombra aquel jardín.

-Esta será la última vez que espere por ti, me oyes Rukia esta es la última vez… ya no esperare mas, ya no seguiré amarrándote a en mis recuerdos, si no regresas a mi… está bien te dejare en liberta y te convertiré en un recuerdo confinado al olvido y si no puedo hacerlo usare mi magia para borrarte de mi memoria. –dijo con firmeza a pesar que sus palabras denotaba el agudo dolor que sentía su alma al pronunciar aquellas amenazas. Por su rostro una solitaria lágrima de sangre corrió con liberta sin ser detenida hasta caer al pulido piso de mármol.

…

-Ichigo. – susurro Rukia al oír aquella palabras que le eran llevadas por el viento, aquella amenaza había estremecido el cuerpo de Rukia y sus ojos se habían llenado de tristeza, ella podía sentir la tristeza de Ichigo, su dolor y desesperación, había llegado la hora y lo sabía, en unas pocas horas por fin se llevaría a cabo el recuentro.

-¿Que ocurre Rukia -sama?. – pregunto Ishida al escuchar el nombre de Ichigo salir de los labios de la vampiresa y su inusual silencio.

-No es nada no te preocupes. – sonrió pero aun así no fue capaz de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos, porque el dolor de Ichigo era su dolor, y porque ella tambien sufría por su separación, porque ella sufría su ausencia.

Ichigo era lo que más amaba ella, el era por quien había vuelto, ella había cumplido parte de su promesa solo le faltaba regresar a él, a sus brazos que era el lugar a donde ella pertenecía y el lugar en donde su felicidad seria completa..

Continuara…

**NOTA: **

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno sé que me deben querer matar por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada estas últimas semanas que apenas me queda tiempo para escribir unas pocas líneas por día. Tambien lamente no terminar la historia con este segundo epilogo pero como ya antes le mencioné no he tenido mucho tiempo. Y como no quería que siguieran esperando por tanto por tiempo decidí subir este largo cap el cual espero que sea del agrado de todos.**

**En fin quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por su apoyo y sus reviews que emocionan a mi corazón que salta de alegría cada vez que lee uno de sus comentarios…**

**Sakura-Jeka**

**Candy- chan**

**TsUkI nO hAnA**

**Elenita-chan**

**Luryane**

**Vickyallyz**

**Ghost iv**

**Rukia Nair**

**Dita 34**

**Coroone**

**LORENIS –CHAN**

**LORENIS-CHAN**

**Prinsesita 100**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir cada unos de los pequeños pasos que he dado con esta historia, soy tan feliz que todos ustedes acepten mi trabajo con tanto cariño que he sido demostrado con cada reviews, porque para escribir cada nuevo capítulo, necesito leer cada uno de sus comentarios y eso es lo que aumenta mi inspiración.**

**Así que, que esperan dejen sus reviews y para darle el mujer final a esta historia, de aventura, drama, amor y muchas lagrimas…**

**Los quiero a todos…**

**Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo cap…**

**Nos estaremos leyendo…**

"**Besos" **

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


	24. Chapter 24 EPILOGO III

**Epilogo III**

**La luz llena de esperanza los corazones…**

**Cuando el cielo aclama una alabanza…**

**Las flores llenan de color los amplios prados,**

**Y los mares se alzan.**

**El viento sopla y trae consigo palabras de esperanza.**

**Tus ojos llenos de luz, muestran el sendero de la oscuridad de mi corazón y lo arrastra.**

**¡Aclamante amor!**

**La oscuridad que cubre mi cielo que llora en llanto amargo,**

**Es despejado por la luz de tu sonrisa y el olor de tu piel florar,**

**Cada colina de tu cuerpo seduce mi alma inmortal**

**Y ese liquido vital que corre por tus venas**

**Me grita al oído y quema mi ganta sedienta.**

**¡Oh amada mía…! tu sangre grita y mi cuerpo la desea.**

**¿En que bestia vil me has convertido?**

**Yuuki Kuchiki **

El viento cálido mueve los grandes y frondosos arboles de aquel bosque destellante de belleza. Las plantas aun dejaban caer suaves gotas de agua desde sus verdes hojas. La tierra olía a húmedo y las flores abrían sus pétalos para recibir los rayos de sol que se colaban dentro de las ramas de los arboles danzantes.

El suave crujir de los pasos de dos jóvenes sobre las hojas cecas formaban una melodía con el resto de la naturaleza.

El joven rompió el silencio con suave suspiro.

Su acompañante sonrió ante el gesto del chico que solo se sonrojo levemente.

Un remolino de pétalos de cerezo comenzó a tomar forma humana frente a ellos, revelando a una frágil niña con un lazo rojo sujetando su cabello. La pequeña izo una reverencia dejando caer unos mechones rosa de cabello sobre su rostro.

-Los arcángeles le esperan ama, en el prado blanco… - su rostro se sonrojo cuando levanto el rostro y miro al joven frente a ella sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, ahora ve a jugar te llamare cuando te necesite.

-Si ama. – la niña se desintegro en cientos de pétalos que fueron arrastrados por el viento.

-Eso ha sido rápido. – hablo tranquilamente Ishida subiéndose los lentes con su dedo índice, retomando el camino por aquel sendero de vegetación armoniosa y lleno de paz.

-Así parece, creo que sienten curiosidad por mi decisión de presentarme ante él.

Rukia sonrió levemente y dio su siguiente paso para salir aquel campo de lirios que cubría todo aquel lugar con suaves tonos blancos puros. Era irónico que un ser como ella, de la oscuridad podía ser representado por aquella flor llena de esperanza y compasión.

Aunque Rukia había salvado todo, nunca lo izo sola, solo lo logro porque contaba con una ejercito a sus espaldas y sobre todo lo logro con el apoyo de aquellos cuatro rostros sonrientes junto a ella. Ella era un demonio, un vampiro que se alimentaba de sangre humana, ella nunca podría vestir de blanco porque sería una insolencia de su parte, solo podía vestir aquel tono puro si su Zampakutou la vestía. Su color era el rojo, el rojo como sus ojos cuando la sed aclama ser saciada. Rojo como aquel liquido que calentaba su cuerpo y saciaba su sed

Suspiro y miro asía las nubes y camino por aquel manto blanco asía los tres jóvenes que la esperaban en medio de este, aun manteniendo sus sonrisas alegres, ese era el mundo por el cual ella había dado todo lo que tenia y lo que no tenía tambien. Había luchado por un futuro brillante y lleno de esperanza, había luchado por un mundo lleno de paz y donde la igualdad fuera el camino asía la felicidad.

Estuvo hablando con ellos toda la mañana hasta el mediodía que su piel sensible a los rayos de sol se debilitaba asiéndose cada vez más carmesí.

Uso su capa de terciopelo para cubrirse y partir asía la mansión en donde la esperaba un refrescante baño perfumado con lirios y jazmines.

El plan para entrar el castillo había sido armado por Ishida e Inoue que eran los más entusiasmados por aquella nueva aventura junto a Rukia por su nuevo kit de shappy limitado que tanto presumía Urahara poseer. Mas le valía tenerlo si no quería morir a mano de una fanática compulsiva de conejos.

Unos minutos más tarde Rukia toco la puerta con toques suaves de una mansión un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad imperial. Y ella conocía el motivo que dicha mansión perteneciente a su familia estuviera en aquel valle. Y no era muy difícil de deducir. Como vampiros con sus oídos y sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos y algunas creaturas de la oscuridad, no podían existir rodeados de más de 10 criaturas, ya que todo era captado por sus sentidos y la verdad era que a ellos no querían enterarse de la vida de los vecinos y cuando estos iban a baño seria incomodo y ni hablar de la intimidad. Eso sí que no estaban dispuesto a escuchar o a mirar.

Por ello las mansiones de los campos le pertenecían en su gran mayoría a los vampiros.

La puerta frente a Rukia fue abierta lentamente, mostrando a un hombre alto robusto con cabello y barba blanca y unos ojos dorados intensos.

El mayordomo se inclino ante la joven que aun rebelaba su rostro. El mayordomo se izo a un lado para que se adentrara en el lujoso recinto, para el hombre no era desconocida aquella chica a pesar de ser la primera vez que la veía parada frente a la puerta de la mansión del anciano Yamamoto, el olor de su sangre y su sola presencia delataba su origen y su poder. Ella era parte de esa familia y era la única familiar que hacía falta en aquella mansión.

Rukia se quito lentamente su capa mostrando una piel bronceada como la de un humano cuando va a la playa, lo que provoco un grito de sorpresa de Hisana que salía de una de las grandes e imponente puertas cercanas a la entrada.

-¡Por todo lo sagrado de este mundo Rukia! ¿Qué te has hecho?. –pregunto manteniendo una mano en su boca, mostrándose muy molesta por aquel tono de piel en la morena que la vio un poco avergonzada.

-Yo lo ciento, creo que estuve mucho tiempo bajo el sol. – se disculpo asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Pareces una galleta tostada, que dirá tu padre cuando te vea. –dijo dando unos pasos hasta ella, detallando mejor el rostro dorado de Rukia que desvió un poco la mirada, la verdad que no era para tanto. Ella siempre se bronceaba un poco para pasar desapercibida en algunos lugares y Haruka tambien lo hacía, pero claro ella era la más salada que la descubrían.

-Bueno lo siento creo que no volverá a pasar, después de todo no me ocurrió nada grave. –trato de calmar a Hisana que tocaba la piel de su brazos con si estuvieran gravemente heridos.

-¡Nada grave!, tu lindo tono blanco nieve se perdió por ese color arena en tu piel sedosa. Ahora tostada. –arrugo el seño mostrando una mirada incrédula ante las palabras de Rukia. Qué clase de señorita era su hija que no se preocupaba por su apariencia física, y más aun cuando iba a ver a su futuro esposo en unas horas.

-Madre por favor en un par de hora el efecto se pasara y quedare con mi lindo color y una piel más suave que el terciopelo así que no te preocupes. –dijo con algo de ironía, soltándose del agarre de Hisana. A ella no le importaba si su piel de tostaba más aun, o si aquel tono duraba un mes o un año, después de todo no era un tono feo o desagradable, y en Yoruichi se veía tan exótico. Si debía de broncease más seguido. Se dirigió asía las escaleras siguiendo el aroma de Haruka que la esperaba en la segunda planta.

-¡Espera! –Rukia se paro en el tercer escalón y miro a su madre algo intrigada y algo molesta. - ¿Rukia no tienes sed?. –pregunto intrigada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –quiso saber muy pero muy intrigada. Hisana casi nunca le preguntaba sobre su dieta.

-Bueno es que estas más cerca de el, y su sangre debe de cantar con fuerzas y no sería muy conveniente que tu sed se salga de control. –Hisana miro las reacciones de Rukia, desde que había desaparecido cuando habían llegado a la ciudad imperial, se había ausentado por largas horas que habían significado una tortura para ella y el resto de la familia. La sangre del rey siempre estaba llamando con mucha fuerza a Rukia. Y en algunas ocasiones había bebido tanto de Haruka que lo había llevado muy cerca de la muerte. Y la verdad ella no quería que Rukia matara a un pobre desdichado por sangre que no saciaría su sed. Pero lo que más le había intrigado que su piel bronceada era su falta de sed y su tranquilidad y por ello había preguntado.

-No te preocupes ya me he alimentado. –Rukia sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a Hisana lo cual logro todo lo contrario.

-¿Acaso tú has…?. –no pudo terminar aquella pregunta algo asustada, estaba prohibido matar algún humano o criatura por sangre o cualquier otro benéfico personal. Y el castigo por incumplir las leyes era la muerte. Aunque no sabía si esa ley se aplicaba a Rukia, pero aun sentía miedo.

-No he matado a un humano o vestía si eso es lo que te preocupa. –fueron las últimas palabras de Rukia para con Hisana en ese día. Algo molesta por su desconfianza y falta de fe y sus habilidades de auto control.

…

Rukia entro en la habitación que se le había asignado y allí estaba en medio de su cama Haruka mirándola a fijamente como si tratara de entrar en su mente y leer o ver lo que había estado asiendo durante toda la mañana, Rukia lo miro un minuto a los ojos esperando a que hiciera algún comentario, pero Haruka se mantuvo en silencio.

Rukia suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada fija de Haruka.

Soltó su cabello por ultimo y este cayó sobre su espalda como un velo negro. Rukia camino hasta su baño y entro en el sin mirar atrás.

Lleno la bañera y puso en el agua cristalina esencia de lirios y se adentro en la bañera llena de burbujas aromáticas y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar, relajando su cuerpo y perdiéndose en los recuerdos de aquella mañana de planes para entrar al castillo y ganarle la apuesta a Urahara.

-Te has tardado. –Haruka apareció sentado en el borde de la bañera cuando Rukia abrió sus ojos índigos para verlo…

-Si lo sé. El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. –Rukia sonrió, y Haruka frunció más aun su seño. No estaba acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo sin saber el paradero de Rukia. No le gustaba estar sin sentirla cerca. Y eso le molestaba mucho.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo hermana?. –pregunto en forma de reclamo.

-¿Porque necesitaba que te quedaras para tranquilizar los nervios de Hisana?. –Rukia suspiro y cerró sus ojos de nuevo tratando de ignorar el interrogatorio de su hermano.

-¿Ahora es Hisana?, creí que la llamabas mamá. –dijo algo dolido, no quería perder a Rukia, y sentía que la estaba perdiendo desde el momento que decidió presentarse ante el rey.

-No seas tonto Haruka, ella siempre será mi mama o madre como lo prefieras llamar. –Rukia sonrió comprendiendo la indignación de Haruka.

-¡Sabes Ru!, hoy nuestra madre se sintió muy triste cuando la llamaste por su nombre, pudo ver una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Creo que deberías hablar con ella. –Haruka suspiro, Rukia lo había pillado como siempre, ella era muy astuta y siempre adivinaba sus intenciones o sus inquietudes como ese momento.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. –Rukia se puso de pie rápidamente para abrazar a su hermano, se veía tan tierno en aquella pose de hermano celoso. Que fue simplemente inevitable abrasarle.

Horas más tardes Rukia se encontraba frente a un imponente castillo, aunque estaba justamente detrás de este. Frente a ella estaban cuatro jóvenes sonrientes. Con cara de que habían realizado unas cuantas travesuras.

Rukia bestia un kimono negro sin mangas con su Zampakutou en la espalda, su cabello largo era recogido en una cola alta tejida hasta la mitad de su espalda descubierta. "su kimono es parecido al del Soi Fong".

-¿Y bien que han hecho?. -Pregunto curiosa cruzando sus brazos sobre su cintura con una de sus cejas alzadas en espera de una explicación a sus rostros sonrientes.

La primera en hablar fue una emocionada Yuzu que tan solo recordar su travesura, se sentía mal, y a la vez eufórica.

-Bueno Rukia- sama, me siento algo apenada. Pero como ya antes le había dicho mi mama, acostumbra todas las noches en ir a la habitación de mi hermano, así que tuve que evitarlo y la mejor forma fue… fue tomar las gallinas del gallinero y arrojarlas con una larga liga que le compre a Urahara que use como catapulta para lanzarlas desde el jardín a la habitación de mis padres.

-Eso ha sido genial Yuzu- chan. ¿Y la pobre Masaki que ha hecho?. –la emoción de Rukia no se hiso esperar y no tardo en imaginar a la pobre Masaki lidiando con las gallinas dentro de su habitación.

-Bueno ella aun sigue tratando de atrapar todas las gallinas, aunque papá no la ayuda mucho, al parecer al pobre le ha dado un ataque de risa crónica, a demás que me ayudo mucho las góticas de la alegría que le me vendió Urahara y le puso en su copa de vino en la cena. –dijo lo más inocente que dudo juntos sus dedos fingiendo timidez.

-¿Le pusiste todo el frasco Yuzu?. –pregunto Rukia, estudiando mejor los rasgos de la menor de los Kurosaki que se estremeció ante la pregunta delatándose a si misma.

-Bueno, no fue mi culpa. Karin me asusto y derrame todo el líquido en el vino. –se justifico rápidamente, después de todo había sido verdad.

-¿Cuánto dura el efecto?. –pregunto más interesada Rukia.

-Bueno no lo sé. Espero que mamá pueda hacer algo por el cuándo se libere de todas las gallinas. –dijo mirando asía el cielo pensativa, aunque no se arrepentía de su travesura, después de todo nadie sospecharía de ella.

-¿Y qué ha hecho usted Orihime?. –pregunto la morena ahora mirando con intensidad a la nombrada que sonreía alegremente por la travesura de su amiga.

-Bueno lo mío no fue tan drástico, solo les di unos dulces que prepare a los guardias de turno en la noche. De arroz, con picante, canela, miel, chocolate, pimienta y mucha azúcar. Y los envié a casa. Aunque estaban muy felices por irse cuando se comieron mi nuevos dulces. Que no le dieron tiempo de agradecerme. –dijo sonriente recordando la cara roja por la vergüenza de los guardias. Lo que no sabía Inoue era que la rapidez de sus partidas no se debía a la vergüenza si no al dolor de barriga que los tendría en el baño los próximos días.

-Bueno creo que fue algo drástico darle de tus dulces a los pobres desdichados. –Rukia trago grueso asiendo nota mentar de nunca comer nada preparado por Inoue lo que le restaba de vida.

-¿Por qué Rukia-sama?- pregunto con inocencia mientras florecillas salían de su cabeza.

-Por nada Orihime, solo algo una nota mentar de no probar ese dulce. Sin ofender claro. –dijo rápidamente, no quería lastimar los sentimientos de la chica.

-No se preocupe por ello Rukia-sama. -Inoue no era tonta. Y ella estaba consciente que la mayoría de su arte culinaria no era del agrado de todos y que a mucho de no les sentaba bien, por ello se los había dado a los desdichado. Sabía que no les caería bien. Pero a ella le gustaba fingir ignorancia y poner en apuros aquellos que trataban de justificar el desagrado asía sus comidas.

-¿Y usted estimado Uryuu?. –Rukia miro ahora el Quincy que se ajustó los anteojos manteniendo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Bueno yo no hice nada tan estreno como eso. Solo rete a Karin a que confeccionara un vestido para mañana, si no podía tendría que usar uno hecho por mí. La pobre se ha puesto como loca a cocer, pero no se le dad muy bien, así que no dudo que tendrá que ponerse un vestido de color rosa pastel con muchos encajes que tengo ya listo para la ocasión. Bueno tambien le he conseguido el mapa y he marcado unos cuanto atajos. –Rukia sonrió algo nerviosa, de seguro la pobre Karin estaba maldiciendo al moreno en ese momento mientras se auto torturaba sus dedos.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias. –tomo el mapa que le ofrecía Ishida con interés revisando las rutas y atajos asía la habitación de Ichigo. -¿Y usted estimado Sado, que ha hecho por la causa?. –si Sado era el que más le intrigaba a la morena, se preguntaba que podía hacer el moreno por la causa.

-Todos los puntos fueron cubiertos, por Orihime, Yuzu y Uryuu. Así que yo solo le daré un alma silenciosa para que acabe con todos los guardias sin que sea preciso que utilice su katana.-dijo sado metiendo la mano entre una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo. Intrigando al resto de los presente que miraban con curiosidad a sado en espera de ver el arma.

-¿Así y cuál es esa arma?. –pregunto algo impaciente, sin perder de vestía de los movimientos del moreno. Que saco de su bolsillo algo que ella nunca se espero ver.

-Mi salten, vera que es muy útil. –Sado le tendió el salten a Rukia que lo tomo aun en shock, mientras que los otros trataban de asimilar la información. Y no era para menos, Rukia era un vampiresa poderosa no necesitaba un salten para librarse de unos cuantos guardias despistados.

-Bueno muchas, gracias Sado. –Rukia suspiro con su salten en mano y miro de nuevo hacia el castillo. Sintiendo sobre su hombro la mano de Haruka que le sonreía ya listo para ir en busca del dichoso medallón.

Como sombras Rukia se movía entre los pasillos del castillo seguida por Haruka que cuidaba su retaguardia. Pero sin involucrarse mucho con los pobres guardias que eran golpeados por el salten de sado, que los noqueaba en cuestión de segundos, dejando a una Rukia muy feliz por su nueva arma.

Tras unos seis minutos de recorrido a velocidad vampírica solo deteniéndose para despejar el camino, Rukia se vio parada frente a una imponente puerta de madera pulida de un color marrón intenso con detalles con formas de leones.

Sin poder evitarlo el cuerpo de Rukia se estremeció al reconocer aquel olor, el olor de la sangre de Ichigo. Aquella sangre que tanto ansiaba probar. Rukia cerró sus ojos y se concentro, necesitaba mantenerse calmada y mantener su sed bajo control si quería que todo resultara bien. Pero le era difícil, era muy difícil, saber que él estaba detrás de esa puerta y no poder verse reflejada en sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás, y se llevo las manos al pecho en donde estaba su corazón. Trato de tomar aire, pero este mas le quemaba la garganta, sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo intenso.

Haruka miraba las reacciones de su hermana desde las sombras, el no podía entrar en aquella habitación, y sobre todo no podía intervenir en la decisión que estaba por tomar Rukia, ella estaba a punto de ver al amor de su existencia, a la persona que le entrego el poder sobre ellos. Y sobre todo aquel que no había visto sus verdaderas intensiones hasta que fue muy tarde para ambos.

Rukia abrió con sus manos temblorosas aquella puerta sin producir algún sonido y se adentro serrando la puerta detrás de ella. Haruka suspiro y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a esperar a Rukia junto al los arcángeles bajo el cerezo detrás del castillo.

Sin ser consciente Rukia se vio parada frente la cama de Ichigo y podía jurar que su corazón latía. Su cuerpo tembloroso no dejaba de moverse más y más cerca de él.

Después de tantos años ella lo volvía a ver. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que ya no podían contener, se sentía tan feliz e eufórica. Quería reír con fuerza, quería gritar su nombre para que despertara y la viera. Quería refugiares en sus brazos y fundir sus cuerpos como años atrás cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez en aquel inexistente parque.

Ichigo sus labios le pedían ser besados, devorados por la pasión que la invadía en ese momento.

Poco a poco se fue inclinado sobre su rostro.

Solo un poco mas y sus cuerpos volverían a ser contacto, volvería a sentir aquellas enloquecedoras sensaciones.

Poco a poco sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, la sangre de Ichigo gritaba con tanta intensidad que ya no podía seguir ignorándola. Su mente estaba completamente a la deriva de sus sentimientos.

Sus ojos posados sobre el rostro de Ichigo se desviaron a su cuello. Poco a poco su boca tomo una nueva dirección. Estaba siendo hipnotizada por aquel elixir que pedía unirse a su cuerpo y mezclarse con su propia sangre. Su nariz rosaba su piel deleitándose con su aroma.

Poco a poco abrió su boca y sus colmillos pudieron tener la liberta que tanto anhelaban, su lengua se deslizo sobre sus labios y se dirigió al cuello de Ichigo para probar el sabor de su piel.

Con delicadeza la mano de Rukia se poso sobre el pecho de Ichigo, pero algo impidió que su mano hiciera contacto con su piel y ese algo fue un metal. Sus sentidos respondieron al poder que emanaba aquel objeto. Rukia tomo el objeto entre sus manos y miro con escudriño, como un joyero que estudia comprueba la autenticidad de una joya.

El medallón que le había pedido Urahara que tomara de Ichigo. Colgaba de cuello de él con una gruesa cadena de oro. El medallón era una forma difícil de describir, con imágenes algo perturbadoras pero que representaba la guerra que le dio inicio aquella nueva era en la existían ahora… tomo con algo de cuidado la joya y se la llevo a pecho, sintió muchas emociones, era un objeto con magia y que la recocina a ella, recocina como lo asía su sangre que corría por las venas de Ichigo.

Rukia olvido la sed que la había orillado a llegar al cuello de Ichigo sin resto de cordura para disgustar su sangre como siempre lo había deseado. Pero su conciencia y su cordura había llegado justo a tiempo, Rukia suspiro y se recostó sobre el pecho de Ichigo y cerro sus ojos sonriendo levemente. Entrelazo sus manos y dejo transcurrir el tiempo lentamente. Horas mas tarde abrió sus ojos, para ver como el cielo se teñía de anaranjado, rosado, colores del harba y los rayos del sol se aproximaba a ellos. Suspiro y se puso de pie. Acaricio la mejilla de Ichigo como un hasta luego y camino hasta el barcón y colgó el medallón de su cuello y este callo sobe su vientre, realmente le quedaba muy grande. Miro a Ichigo unos segundos más. Abrió sus brazos y se tiro de espalda asía el vacío de aquella alta torre…

Ichigo abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Rukia se lanzaba al vacío haciendo piruetas en aire. Ichigo se sentó bruscamente sobre su cama, un extraño olor lo envolvía a él y toda su habitación. Miro rápidamente asía el barcón abierto en busca de aquello que producía tan agradable aroma y miro las cortinas moviéndose en suaves olas y el olor aun en aire. Ese aroma a flores, ese olor a lirios específicamente inundaba su ser con una extraña sensación de regocijo. Se puso de pie y sintió una perdida, miro su mano que minutos atrás había estado sosteniendo Rukia. Frunció el seño y camino hasta el barcón y miro asía abajo y no vio nada fuera de lugar. Estaba algo contrariado pero algo en su ser se regocijaba de felicidad haciéndolo sentir eufórico. Rio sin poder contenerse. Y solo pudo pensar en alguien que le podría causar esa dicha abrumadora.

Se llevo la mano asía donde estaba su corazón para ver si este había vuelto a la vida, para comprobar que aquellos latidos fueran de su corazón y no de su sangre anhelante. Pero se dio cuenta que su corazón aun seguía ahí inmóvil y así seguiría por siglos y quizás tal vez por miles de años. Pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto, ese era el día, el último día que esperaría por ella, ni un día más, ni un mes más, ni un año más, ni una década más. Rukia tendría que llegar ese día, ella tenía que presentase ante él.

Rukia se presento antes sus arcángeles y su hermano que la esperaba en el templo Quincy bajo la sombra del árbol de Sakura, albor sagrado por su antigüedad, Rukia poso su mano sobre el farol antiguo de gas que aun maravillaba al mundo con su eterna llama, acaricio cada tallado delicado sobre el hierro deteriorado casi tan antiguo como ella. Rukia cerró sus ojos ante la mirada atenta de todos y susurro unas palabras y una especie de luz abandono su cuerpo y se adentro en el viejo farol ennegrecido.

Las luz envolvió el farol provocando calidez en los corazones de los presentes, Rukia dio un paso asía atrás y el farol comenzó a cambiar levente, reluciendo su hierro en un negro más intenso brillante, sin rastros de óxido, uso cristales no mostraban negrura a causa del humo y su llamas se vieron más limpia que antes, sus detalles de plata relucieron mas cuando los rayos de plata lo tocaron las flores de Sakura que estaba en árbol bajaron a danzar alrededor de ellos, y Rukia sonrió con una sonrisa cantarina y abrió sus brazos y comenzó a girar lentamente sobre la punta de sus dedos sintiendo los pétalos danzando a su alrededor, ella estaba feliz y quería compartir su felicidad. Sus giros se hicieron más rápidos pero sin perder la gracia, un kimono blanco suplanto sus vestiduras y flores de lirios comenzaron a crecer bajo sus pies. El cielo se nublo con unas nubes blancas y de ellas comenzaron caer suaves copos de nieve a pesar de que estaban en primavera. El cabello de Rukia cayó sobre su espalda como un manto negro y el medallón que minutos atrás colgaba sobre el cuello de Ichigo ahora lo hacían sobre el de ella. Se detuvo he izo una pequeña inclinación a los presentes. Les sonrió con y susurro.

-Esa es la danza del comienzo y la felicidad. Oh y no debemos olvidad la del triunfo. –tomo el colgante que colgaba de su cuello y lo mostro a los presentes que mostraban ya vestían con sus trajes de arcángeles y su hermano que vestía el de su familia con sus colores típicos negro, blanco y plateado. – ha llegado la hora de la función. Fue lo último que susurro a Inoue Orihime, Yosutora Sado, Kurosaki Yuzu, Ishida Uryuu y Kuchiki Haruka. Rukia desapareció con dirección a la tienda de cierto rubio.

Haruka se fue directo a la mansión de su abuelo, tenía que prepararse para el crepúsculo cuando su hermana insiera su aparición frente al rey.

Al llegar a la puerta toda su familia lo esperaba. Haruka izo una reverencia presentando sus respeto y sonrió afirmando que toda la misión había sido un éxito, solo que no dijo que Rukia había tenido el camino libre hasta el medallón cortesía de los arcángeles.

Ichigo en castillo buscaba enfurecido su medallón, quien había osado robarle le cortaría la mano públicamente en la plaza.

Ichigo miro la hora ya faltaba poco para que oscureciera. Debía presentarse en el festival. Miro su bastimenta y suspiro no le gustaban mucho los trajes de galas y menos para asistir a un festival a la que la mayoría de su reino asistía con ropa casual.

El crepúsculo por fin se presentaba y el reino se regocijaba en las fiestas y dichas, desfilando pos sus calles danzando mostrando sus talentos. Los hombres lobos caminaban dentro de la muchedumbre convertidos en vestías, las brujas sobrevolaban al igual que las aves del paraíso e infierno. Las sombras mostraban sus mascaras siniestras y los demonios mostraban sus verdaderas formas, los vampiros vestían sus trajes típicos de acuerdo a la época en la cual habían nacido potando el emblema de cuya familia pertenecían o servían.

Todos se movían alrededor de aquellas estatuas en la plaza principal decorada con colores tétricos. Sus vestimentas y la decoración todo iba de acuerdo con la última batalla. Era una representación de aquel día lleno de sangre y destrucción, por ello todos mostraban sus verdaderas formas en honor a los caídos y como un recordatorio a lo que el mal podía hacer si era liberado nuevamente.

En el cielo naranja, rojo, azulado aparecieron cuatro formas aladas sobre cada una de las estatuas y al pie de estas el rey sentado en su trono con su Zampakutou en mano. Un silencio sepulcral se produjo inmediatamente. Y la multitud de súbditos se abrió lentamente para darle paso a los guerreros que estuvieron presente aquel día. A los héroes que lucharon por esa era de oro en la que ahora Vivian.

Encabezando el ejercito de sangre iba Soi fon acompañada de Byakuya, Renji, Gin, Aizen, Hitsugaya, Kempachi, Masaki, Ikakku, Yumichika y muchos más demonios, vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas, criaturas cuyos nombres la mayoría no sabría ni habría escuchado su nombre antes.

Todos se inclinaron ante el rey, mostrando sus almas en una sincronización espeluznantes. Apuntando asía el cielo en donde los arcángeles se mantenían al flote mirando el espectáculo al cual no tardaron en unirse.

La primera en bajar fue Yuzu seguida de Orihime que era seguida de Uryuu y por ultimo Sado. Mostrando sus colores blancos con plateado acompañado de sus colores, rosado, anaranjado, azul y dorado en sus alas y parte de su vestimentas creadas por los dioses que solo podían se invocados por ellos.

Los arcángeles tambien se inclinaron frente a Ichigo que se puso de pie para inciar con su discurso de ese año.

-Durante décadas le hemos rendido honor a los caídos de aquella guerra y a su líder que desapareció junto al mal sacrificándose para brindarnos un futuro. Un futuro lleno de paz u esperanza que hemos forjado todos con el sudor de nuestra frente, con cada gota de nuestra energía espiritual y sangre. Todos hemos creado este mundo, todos somos sus dueños, la igualdad entre especie era su sueño, el sueño de ella. El sueño por el que dio su vida, el sueño que hemos vuelto realidad. Esta noche celebramos 54 años de reconstrucción de la paz, armonía y convivencia. Y gran parte de la ayuda para lograrlo fue dada por este grupo de criaturas que aun a pesar de las décadas se muestran firmes ante ese sueño. Se muestran leales a ella y a sus ideales. Yamamoto Rukia ella fue y seguirá siendo nuestra guía por todo la eternidad. –la voz de Ichigo retumbaba por todo el lugar con fuerza y sinceridad. El sol termino por ocultase y en lo alto de las estatus para ser mas exacta sobre la estatua de Rukia una figura cubierta por una capa roja comenzó aplaudir enérgicamente rompiendo con el silencio causado por las fuertes palabras de Ichigo quien no tardo en girarse para ver el intruso sentado sobre la cabeza de Rukia con desfachatez produciendo indignación en la gran mayoría de los presentes.

Los ángeles se pusieron de pie y desplegaron sus alas que arrojaron plumas al alzar el vuelo.

Ichigo apretó su mano sobre su Zampakutou deseando ir al encuentro de aquella criatura que producía una sensación extraña en él y su alma que bailaba llena de dicha, y su sangre que gritaba ensordecedoramente en su oído que bebiera de aquel ser.

Los arcángeles rodearon aquella criatura que sonrió rebelando sus afilados colmillos como el marfil. Los presentes se estremecieron y algunos retrocedieron. La luna apareció detrás de aquella joven y el cielo y las nubes fueron cubiertos por un color rojo sangre.

Los guerreros se mantenían aun inclinados con sus armas ahora puestas sobre el pavimento, para ellos aquella sensación no era nada nueva, y sabían perfectamente a quien le pertenecía aquella siniestra aura, esa aura que solo era producida para sembrar el miedo, estaba probando su lealtad y valor de cada uno de ellos. Alguno sintieron alegría, euforia y otros solo trataban de ocultar el miedo que les producía sentir aquella sensación de miedo recorrer sus cuerpos como si fuera electricidad.

Aquel vampiro se mantenía parado sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Rukia. Extendió su mano en dirección a Ichigo y de lo apunto con su dedo índice y sonrió ante el gesto de sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes y con su dedo índice que movió lentamente lo llamo de forma retadora y burlona.

Ichigo frunció el seño y salto elevándose por los aires aplegando sus alas negras. Sosteniendo su Zampakutou mas negra que la noche y que la misma oscuridad entre sus manos.

Pero aunque mantenía su Zampakutou firme entre sus manos no podía alzarla contra aquel ser, algo mas fuerte que el selo impedía.

El vampiro desenfundo su Zampakutou de un planco inmaculado y apunto a Ichigo que lo miraba fijamente en espera de cualquier ataque. Miles de múrcielos cantaban mientras volaban en todas direcciones. Ichigo desvió la mira por solo un segundo mirando para mirar como los murciélagos de estaban agrupando en solo sitio. Y fue ese segundo que aprovecho el vampiro para atacarlo.

Y un estruendoso choque que resonó como trueno por todos los lugares más remotos de la tierra se produjo entre el encuentro de aquellas dos poderosas almas. Ichigo estaba algo sorprendido por la fuerza y la determinación en aquel ataque, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver aquellos labios rojos como el elixir que seseaba su sed exhibiendo una hermosa sonrisa que distrajo su atención al igual que aquel aroma florar, aquel aroma a lirios que había inundado su habitación cuando despertó. Ichigo se perdió en sus pensamientos que no vio como su atacante se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

Y lo siguiente que se vio fue la unión de los labios de aquellos seres poderosos.

Ichigo estaba sorprendió, en un estado de shock comatoso, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, le gusta la delicadeza con que aquella mujer porque estaba seguro que era una mujer, lo besaba con tanta ternura y amor embriagador.

Deseo fundirse en aquella caricia. Deseo tocarla y apoderarse de ella. Pero no podía hacerlo aun sentía la fuerza que trataba hacer retroceder su Zampakutou.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? - pregunto Karin mirando como su hermano era embobado y lanzado lejos con una simple patada por aquel extraño vampiro.

-Solo observa Karin. – fue lo único que dijo Isshin mostrando una sonrisa amplia en sus rostro, sabiendo de que iba aquella danza de astucia y determinación.

Karin volvió su mirada para ver a según ella como Ichigo era derrotado por aquella vampiresa que no dejaba de jugar como un animal en selo alrededor de Ichigo y como este caía en cada uno de sus juegos, ataviada con su vestido rosa pastel cortesía de Ishida, con cientos de encajes lo cual la hacía parecer un pastel. Karin se la ingenio para sacar un balón de futbol y patearlo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al idiota de su hermano.

Con la excelente puntería de la que hacía gala Karin no tardo darle en la cabeza a su hermano quien giro su cabeza lentamente para ver la causante de aquella distracción.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Karin?. – grito enfurecido por la osadía de su hermana.

-¡Eso mismo te pregunto idiota! –grito de regreso Karin sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada acecina de su hermano.

-¿Acaso estas siega?. –le pregunto en tono sarcástico.

Una suave sonrisa como campanas se dejo oír suavemente danzando entre el viento. La capa roja se movió dejando ver el medallón de Ichigo sobre un kimono banco celestial bordados en oro y plata. Ichigo miro aquel medallón que se colgaba del cuello de aquella mujer como si nada, sin causarle ningún daño como si ella fuera sido siempre su dueña y él un su simple guardián. Y además estaba aquella sonrisa que enternecía su alma. Esa sonrisa cálida y gentil sin rastro de burla como la primera, esa sonrisa igual de armoniosa que la primavera, tan pura como las capas de nieve que cubrían la tierra en el invierno, tan fresca como las suaves gotas de lluvia que roseaban los jardines del palacio.

-Ustedes dos a pesar del tiempo no cambian. –aquella voz corto toda respiración en Ichigo, esa voz había detenido su tiempo y espacio en ese mismo momento. – y me alegro de eso amado Ichigo. – concluyó Rukia dejando ver su rostro. Sus ojos índigos destellaban con más intensidad, sus pestañas largas y negras se movían suavemente en un parpadeo, su cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche callo aun lado de su rostro como un velo reluciente y negro. Sus labios rojos aun mostraban aquella sonrisa y suave.

El cuerpo de Ichigo temblaba y sus ojos aun se mostraban dilatados tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo sus ojos. Aun dudaba de su cordura en ese momento, cuantas veces se había imaginado verla oír su voz suave y aterciopelada.

-Rukia. –susurro con apenas un suspiro.

-Eso es lo único que más a decir después de todos estos años, ¿Rukia? – Rukia puso cara de decisión cambiando su sonrisa por una burlona.

-Si eres tu condenada enana. –Ichigo sonrió el conocía aquel tono de voz burlona, aquella mirada enigmática y aquel sentido de humor de cual asía de gala su morena. Su Rukia.

-Y como ese eso que hasta hoy me ibas a esperar grandísimo idiota… ¿espera como me llamaste?. – pregunto Rukia cayendo en cuenta en las palabras de Ichigo y en aquel apodo que tanto detestaba.

Ichigo sonrió de lado desapareciendo frente a Rukia para luego aparecer a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, levanto con miedo a su mano, sentía miedo que fuera una ilusión un espejismo de sus deseos. Pero el había oído su voz, había sentido como sus katanas se enfrentaban en aquella extraña y exótica danza. Poso su mano temblorosa sobre el rostro de Rukia que olvido cualquier queja ente su tacto, entregándose aquella caricia que quemaba su piel. Esa sensación que anhelaba sentir desde hacía décadas, el aroma de Ichigo la hipnotizaba y desear más de aquella caricia.

-Has vuelto. –susurro asimilando aquel hecho, no podía hilar más palabras. La euforia que empezaba adueñarse de cuerpo y la sonrisa no tardo de formarse en su rostro.

-Y esta vez para quédame a tu lado, si aun me amas. – susurro algo dudosa y con miedo ante la respuesta de Ichigo, que podría mantenla entre la luz o llevarla a la eterna oscuridad.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?. –pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa de idiota y sus ojos brillantes acercándose a su rostro. –dime que este no es un sueño producto de mi imaginación, producto de mi desesperación. Rukia demuéstrame que esta no es una ilusión. – pidió en susurro apoderándose de sus labios. Probando aquel sabor dulce, aquel sabor que nunca podría olvidar y que no podría describir porque no habían palabras para describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, esas sensaciones que solo podía compartir con ella. La danza de sus lenguas se volvía cada vez mas apasionada, más exigente. Ambos sentían que explotarían si no gritaba, si no lloraban, si no reían y danzaban. Se necesitaban tanto que les dolía profundamente.

Su beso llego a su fin se separaron lentamente para mirarse, Ichigo quedo embelesado mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de Rukia y aquel brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Aun te queda alguna duda de mi respuesta? –susurro suavemente abrazándose a ella, como si temiera a que se marchara de nuevo. Que lo dejara de nuevo. Mostrándole con aquella caricia con aquel beso lo mucho que la había extrañado y anhelado su regreso.

-Dilo, por favor necesito oírlo. –suplico al tiempo que su Zampakutou desaparecía para tomar el rostro de Ichigo entre sus manos acariciando los labios de él con los de ella.

-Quédate a mi lado amor mío. –suplico el tambien en susurro que solo ella podría oír, Rukia sonrió ampliamente y se apodero de rostro de Ichigo uniendo sus labios ya hinchados en una nueva caricia. Se estaban volviendo adictos aquella sensación como un drogadicto a la heroína. Poco a poco las alas blancas de Rukia aparecieron en su espalda dejando que la capa se la llevará el viento. Sus alas de un blanco puro los envolvieron a ambos como un capullo evitando las miras curiosas de toda aquella multitud asombradas y rebosantes de alegría. Masaki se unió a su marido y lo abrazo sonriendo alegremente, por fin su hijo sería feliz, por fin dejaría de ver aquel dolor en sus ojos.

El cielo fue tomando su color oscuro y las nueves se despegaron para dejar ver un cielo hermosamente estrellado, la luna volvió a su color plateado cubriendo las alas de Rukia que brillaban con más intensidad.

Kaien y Soi fon se tomaban de la mano mirando aquella escena abrazados.

-Por fin podrá ser feliz. – susurro la morena dándole un cálido beso a su amado quien respondió a su caricia con el mismo amor.

Urahara miraba la escena y desvió su mirada para ver a Gin y Aizen asiéndole señas con sus manos que le debían una fortuna. Yoruichi le dio un cocorrón a su esposo negando con su cabeza, el nunca cambiaria. Y pensando en lo que le aria Rukia cuando se enterara que no tenía el dichoso kit de shappy. La gata suspiro tendrían que mudarse de continente algún lugar remoto donde la furia de Rukia no los alcanzara.

Yukito y Minato miraban a su hija en lo alto del cielo abrazados. Minato se acariciaba el vientre, Rukia ese día cuando había llegado en la mañana le había dicho que había una nueva vida creciendo en su vientre. Un heredero que prolongaría su apellido. La felicidad que su hija le había otorgado nunca podría pagárselo.

Hisana y Byakuya miraban a Rukia y a Ichigo tomado de las manos como dos enamorados, recordando todas las travesuras de Rukia desde que era una niña y antes de ser su hija. Hisana dejo escapar un gemido y sus ojos se mostraron vidriosos a causas de las emociones contenidas.

-¿Será feliz esta vez? – le pregunto a su esposo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Byakuya.

-Si lo será, y si ese Kurosaki la lastima yo mismo me encargare de él. – susurro mirando como el capullo se abría dejando ver a Rukia entro los brazos de Ichigo.

Miles de pétalos de lirios comenzaron a caer de los cielos, y las alas de Rukia se desplegaron manteniendo una sonrisa de su rostro sonrojado.

Ichigo miro sus labios hinchados y más rojos que nunca y se sintió orgulloso de ser él, el causante de aquello.

Yuzu, Orihime, Uryuu, Sado descendieron sonriendo… dando la orden que lanzaran los fuegos artificiales.

En cuestión de segundos Ichigo y Rukia se vieron rodeados de cientos de luces de colores y con miles de formas y chipas.

-Ha llegado la hora Ichigo. – susurro Rukia abrazada a él con su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿La hora de qué?. –pregunto curioso disfrutando de aquel momento.

-La hora de que nuestras almas y sangre se unan. – dijo sonrojada.

Ichigo la miro algo sorprendido y sonrió ante la imagen sonrojada de Rukia y asintió. Miro a todos sus súbditos pendientes de los fuegos artificiales. Era el momento perfecto para escarparse.

Tomo la mano de Rukia y desplegó sus alas listo para el vuelo y sin previo aviso se abalanzo con dirección al palacio, para ser mas especifica asía la torre más alta. Ambos sonreían alegremente jugando con el viento y las nubes.

Ishida fue el único que lo vio partir y sonrió ante la impaciencia de ese pal. Miro a su lado sosteniendo a la mano de su prometida que sonreía ampliamente viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Orihime güiro su rostro y vio a Uryuu mirarla intensamente y se sonrojo ante aquella mirada pero no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarse a él y rosas sus labios.

…

Ichigo recostó a Rukia sobre su cama con sumo cuidado como si ella fuera más frágil que el cristal más fino que pudiera fabricar cualquier hada artesana.

La miro recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro sonrojado con ese rubor maravilloso que se adueñaba posesivamente de sus mejillas.

Rukia puso sus manos sobre su cuello atrayéndolo asía sus labios que deseaban fundirse nuevamente con los del.

Ichigo obedeció sin quejas aquel gesto. Y se unió a una nueva danza lenta deliciosamente lenta, y llenas de esas emociones que ahora lo abrumaban de una forma que nunca creyó sentir nuevamente. Se separaron nuevamente para mirarse a los ojos.

Ichigo tomo aire profundamente oliendo nuevamente aquel intenso aroma florar, lirios, ese era el olor del cuerpo de Rukia, su perfume natural. El aroma que había poseído su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste de mi letargo cuando llegaste?, -pregunto en un susurro besando su mejillas para luego pasar a su cuello el cual lamio despacio saboreando el sabor de su piel.

Rukia gimió antes de procesar aquella pregunta, Ichigo la estaba llevando al paraíso como lo había hecho en antaño en aquella pequeña pradera. Poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad pudo pronunciar la respuesta aquella pregunta.

-Quería… quería… quería darte una sorpresa, quería torturarme más con tu ausencia por unas horas más. –susurro sintiendo como Ichigo se abría paso en su kimono.

-Que masoquista resultaste ser. –susurro con su voz ronca producto de la excitación que se adueñaba de él y le hacía perder la cordura. El aromo de Rukia era casi insoportable, quería poseerla quería adueñarse de toda ella, y sobre todo quería unir sus sangres y crear un mismo olor producto de su unión, quería declararle el mundo que ella le pertenecía y que ella era su dueña.

Rukia se arque sintiendo las carisias de Ichigo sobre sus colinas. Cerró sus ojos antes aquellas sensaciones que la tenían flotando en aire con un fuerte vertico. Ichigo la volvió a besar con una pasión desenfrenada y Rukia comenzó a quitarle su kimono sintiendo su piel calidad que se estremecía ante su tacto.

La ropa fue desalojada de su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez mas irregular, los gemidos de ambos era lo único que se podía oír en aquella torre. Pronto se produjo la unión de ambos cuerpo tras un ahogado grito de Rukia que fue atrapado por los labios de Ichigo. Que la beso con ternura rompiendo sus labios con aquellas carisias. Querían probar sus sangres y la mejor forma era aquel excitante beso que los enloquecía, ese beso sangriento que los asía desear más y más.

El vaivén que producían sus cuerpo aferrados el uno a otro no les era suficiente, ellos necesitaban más, algo les hacía falta para llegar al clímax. La intensidad sus caricias de su beso que hería sus labios para obtener aquel elixir no les era suficiente. Necesitaban algo más si no querían enloquecer.

Rukia volvió a gemir liberando los labios de Ichigo que no tardo en hacer lo mismo. Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de la pasión y la sed que tenían en ese momento. La poca sangre que extraían de las heridas de sus labios no les era suficiente. Ellos necesitaban más, mucho más. Ambos se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo que era lo que les hacía falta.

Sus cuerpos temblaban a causa de sus movimientos frenéticos en busca de más placer. La boca de Rukia se abrió mostrando sus colmillos más alargados de lo que una vez lo habían sido cuando bebía de su hermano. Sus colmillos habían reservado ese tamaña para él. Para Ichigo.

Y a una sincronía total sus colmillos se hundieron en sus cuellos, serraron sus ojos sintiendo como la sangre lleva sus bocas y recorría su garganta y como las quemaba dolorosamente, dejando una sensación que los asía desear mas y mas. El vaivén de ambos cuerpos se sincronizo con cada sorbo de sangre que tragaban, hasta que ya no supieron distinguirla, hasta que ambas se volvieron una sola.

Aferrados a sus cuerpos como una tabla en medio del océano llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo sacando sus colmillos de sus cuerpos para poder producir sus gritos de placer.

Ichigo lamio el cuello de Rukia mirando como su herida se serraba lentamente y lo mismo izo Rukia con su cuello. Poco a poco Ichigo salió del cuerpo de Rukia recostándose a un lado de ella mirándola a los ojos, para nuevo unir sus labios rojos con su sangre en un nuevo beso.

-Te amo Ichigo. -Susurro Rukia antes de caer en letargo. Las emociones causadas por ese acto que más que carnal había sido un acto de amor que sellaba sus almas y se adueñaba de sus corazones uniéndolos por toda la eternidad.

Ichigo sonrió y la beso de nuevo y susurro a su oído sus mimas palabras, recostándose sobre las colinas de Rukia que minutos atrás o quizás horas había disgustado con tanta desesperación.

Una blanca sabana cubría sus cuerpos y ambos estaba entrelazados nadie podría diferenciar en donde comenzaba uno y en donde terminaba el otro, pero algo que si podrían diferenciar eran sus sonrisas en sus labios y el rostro de felicidad que se podría ver a un kilometro de distancia.

Al fin se habían reencontrado, al fin su amor frustrado por los acontecimientos de la guerra pasada florecía como los campos en aquella dulce primavera.

La recompensa de Ichigo por tal larga espera por fin había llegado. Y la verdad es que volvería a esperar 54 años mas si eso era lo que esperaba por tal larga espera. El dulce aroma de Rukia y dulce aroma que los unía ahora. Ese olor a primavera que cubría sus cuerpos, era su nuevo olor que competían ahora como pareja. El olor creado por su acto de amor y entrega total de sus almas. El olor a menta y lirios un olor primaveral.

Ichigo aun descansaba sobre las colinas de Rukia, en su paraíso del cual era dueño absoluto. Su respiración era lenta, por primera vez en década no necesitaba ninguna hierba medicinar para entrar en letargo. Aquel sueño pacifico había sido ocasionado por Rukia, su Rukia. Ya no habrían más pesadillas sobre su perdida, sobre el pasado, porque este había quedado atrás con el regreso de ella. La mujer o vampiresa que la amaba desde aquella vez que lo derivo en aquel bosque de cerezos, desde aquella vez que sus miradas se cruzaron y sus cuerpos se rosaron recociéndose uno al otro.

Rukia rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de Ichigo, sintiendo su calor y poder que la protegía incluso de la suave brisa que se colaba por el ventanal aun abierto. Su nuevo aroma estaba disperso por toda la habitación incluso el aroma de sus sangre lo estaba. Era algo tan existente para ambos. Ellos habían sido los creadores de aquel ambiente tan acogedor y cálido.

Aquella tranquilidad que solo uno de le podía dar al otro. Aquella sensación de por fin estar completos. Y sobre todo aquella felicidad que nublaba sus mentes y provocaba risas tontas no muy común en ellos.

Pero la tranquilidad no puede durar para siempre.

Un grito estruendoso se izo escuchar por toda la habitación asustando a la pareja.

Rukia tembló entre los brazos y abrió los ojos desconcertado por abrupto despertar, mirando a Ichigo sobre ella protegiéndola de aquello que había gritado tan espeluznantemente. Mostrando sus colmillos y ojos rojos rugiendo como una bestia. Dispuesto a proteger lo que más amaba. No estaba dispuesto a perderla una segunda vez.

Rukia siguió la mirada de Ichigo y fue allí que vio a Isshin con una radiante sonrisa sin perturbarse por la forma de bestia que había tomado su hijo.

-Oh Masaki nuestro hijo, por fin a concretado una relación. –gimió entre llanto el noble vampiro cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

El rostro de Ichigo se mostro entre incredulidad e ira.

Había creído que su padre había perdido la cordura y estaba considerando seriamente prender una fogata en medio de la plaza para quemarlo vivo.

-¿Querido porque has venido a interrumpirlos?, te dije cientos de beses que me ayudaras a terminar de sacar las gallinas de la habitación. – le reclamo algo apenada Masaki con el cabello revuelto y algunas plumas en el.

Rukia quería que la tierra se la tragara. Ágilmente Ichigo la había cubierto evitando que miraran su desnudez. Y silenciosamente se lo agradecía.

Isshin ignoro los reclamos de su esposa y se acerco mas a la pareja ignorando los gruñidos de Ichigo…

-Y dime Rukia –sama como es el idiota de mi hijo en la cama. –pregunto con tono confidenciar poniendo a Rukia roja hasta la raíz de su cabello. El puño de Ichigo no tardo en acariciar el rostro de su padre que voló asía la puerta donde lo recibió Karin con una de sus patadas.

Ichigo miro a sus dos hermanas frente a él. Y se puso sus pantalones en cuestión de segundos…

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen todos ustedes, violando de esta manera mi privacidad?. –la ira se dejaba ver en cada articula del aura de Ichigo que miro a sus padres para terminar mirando a sus hermanas.

-A mi no me mires que no tengo la culpa de que almez tal escándalo tan por la mañana. – Karin ignoro como siempre la mirada asesina de su hermano y Yuzu estaba apenada con su hermano.

Isshin se levanto del la alfombra frente a la chimenea de la cama de Ichigo y miro con picardía a Rukia que no sabía cómo actual en aquella situación tan vergonzosa.

-¿Y bien Rukia-chan?. –insistió Isshin con su nariz sangrante, mirada y sonrisa desquiciada…

Ichigo no espero a ninguna respuesta de Rukia ni siquiera a que procesara su respuesta cuando lanzo a su amado padre por la ventana y sus hermanas y madre aprovechaban para huir de la ira de su hermano.

-¡MASAKI MI HIJO ME ODIA! – fue lo único que alcanzó a oír Rukia ante un estruendoso BUM…

Ichigo respiro tratando de controlarse, sus familia había arruinado su primer amanecer entre los brazos de Rukia. Y hablando de los brazos de Rukia. La morena lo estaba abrazando tratando de tranquilizarlo. Al menos ella no se había puesto furiosa ante la intromisión de su padre en cuanto su privacidad.

Ichigo se güiro y la comenzó a besar lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo con pasión. Cuando un maullido atrajo su atención al igual que un gato risueño frente a ellos.

Las cejas de Ichigo se dispararon lleno de frustración mirando a la gata negra de ojos brillantes.

-Tienes tres segundos para escapar Yoruichi. –le aconsejo Ichigo materializando su Zampakutou negra mientras un aura negra lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Yoruichi ni corta ni perezosa se lanzo por el barcón después de todo los gatos tienen nueve vida.

Hermione sonrió y rio y patio a Ichigo derribándole mirándole con superioridad siendo cubierta por una sábana blanca.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?. –Rukia no contesto ante las quejas de Ichigo, sonrió con picardía y corrió asía el baño. Ichigo tambien sonrió desasiéndose de sus pantalones comprendiendo lo que quería su Rukia.

Horas más tardes…

Rukia caminaba tomada de la mano de Ichigo por las amplias calles del imperio adornadas con miles de flores en honor al primer día del surgimiento. Ichigo saludaba a cada persona que se detenía a ofrecerle sus respetos a la pareja real. Aunque la mayoría no se acercaba por miedo a la aparición de la reina y muchos solo inclinaban su cabeza cuando ambos pasaban cerca de ellos.

Ichigo y Rukia no le tomaban mucha importancia a este gesto, para ellos no había nada más importante que estar juntos en ese momento.

Tras una hora llegaron a la tienda de Urahara en donde lo vieron cobrándoles a un lúgubres vampiros nombres, quienes eran nada más y nada menos que Gin y Aizen, que se inclinaron cuando la vieron y dándole la oportunidad a Urahara de escapar.

Rukia se inclino levemente su cabeza e Ichigo se mantuvo firme, un rey nunca se inclinaba.

Gin y Aizen después de cruzar unas palabras con la pareja se retiraron a cumplir con sus compromisos de aquel día ferial.

Rukia se separo de Ichigo y corrió como una gacela asía la tienda de Urahara irrumpiendo y encontrando al rubio con sus maletas en mano emprendiendo la huida.

-Buenos días Urahara vengo por mi kit de shappy. –sonrió alegremente Rukia sintiendo como los brazos de Ichigo rodeaban su cintura posesivamente.

-Bueno este… veras Rukia –sama a sucedido una tragedia. –dudo Urahara sudando frio y temblando nerviosamente, lo que le indico a Rukia que algo no iba bien con el comerciante.

-Aque te refieres, -pregunto Rukia con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-Bueno la verdad era que iba en este momento a buscar tu kit en el almacén al otro lado del continente. –Urahara se rio nerviosamente mientras se abanaba con su abanico frenéticamente.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto ingenuamente Rukia ante una gótica en la frente de Ichigo.

-Muy enserio.

-Saber que no me gusta que me mientan verdad.

-Como podría yo mentirle a la novia del rey. – la alago produciendo un sonrojo en las mejillas de Rukia que sonrió tontamente.

-Después de una larga charla Rukia e Ichigo se dirigieron a la mansión Yamamoto donde la familia vio al gran rey correr despavorido seguido de miles de pétalos de cerezo y rosas cortesía de los hombres Kuchiki.

A las tres de la tarde Ichigo y Rukia habían hecho todas sus diligencias y caminaban en silencio tomados de las manos en dirección al sol siendo protegidos de los rayos del sol por un envuelto que serbia de protector solar cortesía de Hisana.

Sus pasos los llevaron hasta el prado blanco, ese que cuidaba Ichigo recelosamente. Ese que una vez había sido el parque donde sus cuerpo se unió por primera vez.

Se detuvieron en medio de este y el viento movió sus capas y cabellos con delicadeza arrastrando pétalos alrededor de ellos.

-No importa cuántas beses lo veo, siempre es más hermoso que la vez anterior. –susurro Rukia sonriendo recostándose del pecho de su amado.

Ichigo suspiro y abrazo a Rukia suavemente rodeando su estrecha cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

-Lo mismo me ocurre cuando te veo enana. –la respuesta de Rukia fue un golpe en el pecho mientras Ichigo sonreía aprisionándola con más fuerza, sin causarle daño.

-Eres un tonto Ichigo, arruinaste el momento. –se quejo con pesar.

-No te preocupes Rukia abran mucho mas, este solo es el primero de nuestra eternidad juntos. –le aseguro acariciando su mejilla para unir sus labios en un corto beso. –Rukia… -la llamo mirando como su mirada vagaba en extenso campo blanco.

-Sí. –respondió suavemente sobre su pecho.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?, unir nuestras existencia públicamente, para que el mundo sepa que me perteneces y que yo te pertenezco. –susurro ante una sorprendida Rukia que lo miraba a los ojos aun en shock. Aunque ella planeaba un futuro con Ichigo nunca espero que la propuesta viniera tan rápido, aunque había que comprender que Ichigo había esperado mucho por ella pero aun así ella… ella…

Rukia se separo unos pasos de Ichigo y bajo su cabeza dando otro pazo asía atrás.

-Rukia… -susurro Ichigo temiendo ser rechazado por ella, quizás estaba apresurando las cosas y Rukia aun no estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso en su relación… -Rukia…

Rukia levanto el rostro lentamente y sus labios se mantenían unidos en una fina y delicada línea roja… pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo cálido y lleno de dicha…

-Te responderé cuando me atrapes. –sonrió ella y se echo a correr. Dejando a un Ichigo sonriendo como un idiota enamorado viendo como el amor de su existencia y dueña de su alma y corazón danzaba sobre los lirios mientras las mariposas rojas y blancas alzaban el vuelo unidas por un lazo dorado…

Ichigo corrió detrás de su amor manteniendo su sonrisa, ahora tenía una misión para ser mas dichoso de lo que ya era. Y era hacerla feliz. Ahora era un adicto aquel amor, aquel milagro de estar juntos entre el cielo y el infierno. En ese paraíso creado por los dos.

El amor que supero las venganzas y el dolor de las perdidas, el amor que triunfo sobre el mal, sobre el abismo de la nostalgia, de dolor y la distancia. El amor que unió a las diferentes razas y abrió sus brazos asía el pecado de beber y unir sus sangres. El amor que nació entre un vampiro y un humano superando todas las pruebas puestas por el destino.

Tras un minuto de percusión al fin Ichigo atrapo a Rukia entre sus brazos, atrapo a su mariposa blanca entre los hilos de su alma acobijándola dulcemente entre sus brazos esperando la respuesta que lo haría feliz eternamente… y Rukia susurro suavemente aquellas dos letras silenciadas por el viento y que solo podían ser escuchadas por él, por su amado Ichigo uniendo sus bocas en un sediento beso.

…FIN…

**N/A:**

**T_T ¡oh chicos no sé qué decirles!, amo tanto esta historia que me causa dolor y nostalgia que haya llegado a su fin… **

**Con ella hemos vivido tantas cosas y llorado en algunas ocasiones que no se dé que forma pueda o deba reaccionan en este momento…**

**Me siento tan feliz por el apoyo brindado por cada uno ustedes tras este largo tiempo… T_T **

**Amo a Ichigo y Rukia y sobre todo el ichiruki que vivirá para siempre en nuestros corazones… como el amor inmortal de nuestros vampiros que abandonaron la oscuridad para entregarse a la luz que proyectaba su amor. T_T**

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final… T_T**

**Le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que dejaron sus comentarios en el capi anterior: **

**Princesita 100**

**Gzn**

**Luryame**

**Elenita-chan**

**TsUkI nO hAnA**

**Kuchikii –san **

**Vickyallyz **

**Dita 34**

**Sakura –Jeka**

**Candy –chan **

**Caroone **

**Coral Kurosaki **

**Roly- neko- kawaii-chan 3**

**Samantha Kya kurosaki **

**Muchas gracias y perdónenme por la tardanza… **

**Espero sus reviews… **

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


End file.
